Returning To His Roots
by Divess
Summary: Sent to Switzerland shortly after the end of the War. Draco Malfoy has been enjoying life. However, a nasty run in with Hermione Granger at a conference in France forces Draco to change his entire mindset. He will return to London to face his past and prove his worth as well. With all the mitigating factors, will Draco prevail? AU/T/OC/OOC Dramione/Blinny.
1. Chapter 1

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. T/AU/OC/Drama/Angst.**

Sent to Switzerland by his mother shortly after the end of the War. Draco Malfoy has been enjoying life. However, a nasty run in with Hermione Granger, Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley at a conference in France forces Draco to change his entire mindset. After a five year hiatus, Draco decides to return to London determined to face his past and prove his worth as well. With all the mitigating factors. Will Draco prevail? Let's take a seat to watch the story unfold.

A/N: Possible Dramione pairing/May not have a happy ending.

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 1**

Sitting across from his recently returned mate, Blaise was reading Draco a version of the riot act after they had somehow gotten onto the subject of Hermione Granger.

With legs crossed and a scowl on his face, Blaise lit into Draco. "Perhaps you have returned to London too soon. Your attitude and manner suggest you might do well taking your law practice back to Switzerland and opening an office there."

"Fuck you Blaise." Draco replied glaring at his former housemate as he continued to search his closet.

"Ah. Still the self proclaimed arbiter of all things Pureblood. Are you Draco? You may still hate Muggleborns," intoned Blaise. "But I will impart a bit of advice. If you intend to practice law in London, you might want to get over some of those Lucius instilled prejudices. Granger is a top notch Prosecutor with a top team who will rip the trousers off a defendant and leave him standing in his boxers. She is as brilliant as you when it comes to the law."

"Really?" Drawled Draco. "She is only seen as brilliant because she hasn't had any competition. Well now she has. And we shall see who will be left standing in their boxers. She does still wear boxers doesn't she? Your ebullient praise could lead one to believe you've been either under her robes or want to be."

Blaise let out an irritated sigh. "That statement was uncalled for Draco. Granger is not some slag. She is a perfectly lovely witch who happens to be a Muggleborn. It is that type of comment you should work to eliminate from your conversations. The shite is old. We know Granger is tough and unyielding, but she still deserves professional courtesy."

Draco turned from his closet to fix Blaise with another glare asking how long he had been a fan.

And Blaise had answered quite haughtily. "I'm neither a fan nor a detractor. I am a wizard who finds Granger….interesting. You are a mate so I am simply giving you fair warning. The old Pureblood regime still raises its head from time to time, but the majority of the population has either adjusted their perceptions or pretended to have adjusted their perceptions. The word Mudblood doesn't come up all that much anymore. One is either Wizard or Muggle. It's that simple. Not many will be pleased with your racist bullshite. However, as I have learned over the years. Draco Malfoy will do as he wishes and no one will be able to stop him.

Draco stood staring at his old mate before answering with a steely drawl. "Don't fucking overstep Blaise. Did you hear the word Mudblood come out of my mouth?"

"It was implied Draco."

"Implied my arse. I will not stand here and be chastised by a reformed….. What shall I call you? A reformed what? You seem to detest your Pureblood lineage. So what shall I call you?"

Heatedly, Blaise jumped to his feet. "Don't get this twisted Draco. I'm as much a Pureblood as you. But, unlike you, I am smart enough to realize that our world has moved forward.

A suddenly calm Draco summoned a bottle of brandy and two glasses setting them down on the side table in his room. "Consider me warned Blaise. I do wonder what my father will have to say about your little speech."

"Lucius?" Blaise questioned with disbelief in his voice. "Your father is one of the biggest pretenders. Those who truly know him know he is still predisposed to surround himself with Purebloods. However, in the professional arena Lucius acts according to the present mores. Lucius even has Halfbloods whom he calls friends. So you may run tell Lucius of our conversation. Come find me when he has answered. Times have changed Draco. I am only telling you what I think you should know."

Once again the conversation had begun to irritate Draco to such a degree he turned his back on Blaise throwing an answer over his shoulder. "Thank you for your insight Blaise, but at this moment I'd like to bathe and get ready for my first formal dinner with my parents since I returned. If you'll excuse me."

Shrugging into his outer robes, Blaise made one last comment. "I'm sure everything will fall into place once you have acclimated yourself to the new Wizarding Britain. With all that said. It is good to have you home."

/*/

Draco stared at the spot where Blaise had recently stood. So Wizarding Britain had changed. Less prejudice, more tolerance. Draco really hadn't seen that coming. He had purposely stayed away so long because he didn't want to deal with the old bullshite. He never thought wizards such as his father and others of his ilk would give up control so readily. And to think it had taken less than five years for the change.

Because he had been absent these last years, Draco hadn't ever had the chance to properly make amends for the things he had been forced to do during the War. That was troubling if he planned to open or join a law practice among those very people.

Draco had turned on his best Malfoy persona for Blaise thinking that was what was expected. Now, he not only owed most of London an apology, but his best mate as well.

/*/

Draco had only been back in London less than a week after being gone five years.

Immediately after the War, emotions had been raw with wounds still festering over the deaths of all those good and decent wizards and witches at the hands of Voldemort, his Death Eaters and other minions.

In the wake of it all, Draco had been whisked off to Switzerland as soon as the Wizengamot had judged him and his mother not guilty due to Special Circumstances. Not wanting anything to happen to her only child. Narcissa hadn't even kept Draco around long enough to attend his father's trial.

Narcissa herself did not want to meet her death by the hand of some vengeful relative. So, as soon as she had seen her son safely off to Switzerland. She had gone into seclusion to await the return of her husband and protector refusing all inquiries and turning away anyone who attempted to visit Malfoy Manor. She didn't need friendships. She only needed her son to be safe and her husband to come home. For everything else, the House Elves would take care of it.

Unlike Draco and Narcissa, Lucius had been made to stand trial. However, even as a criminal standing before a Magistrate. Lucius still had his ways and connections and managed to come away with a mere six months in Azkaban.

Malfoy pride had not let Lucius show gratitude at his slight sentence. Instead, he had once again made a great show of remorse to the court over letting Voldemort intimidate him and his family. The Magistrate only had four words for Lucius. Six months in Azkaban.

Lucius had been led out of the courtroom a seemingly beaten wizard. But, deep inside he had probably been very thankful his sentence had only come down to six months. His sentence could have been so much worse. For now, Draco and Narcissa were safe and he was probably safest in Azkaban away from those who would gladly curse him without mercy.

/*/

In Switzerland, Narcissa had everything arranged. Draco had been put into the hands of family friends who were paid handsomely to see that he finished his education and made something of himself while keeping far away from London.

Initially, Draco didn't have any issue with staying away from London. In fact, he was chuffed he wouldn't have to look at the filthy Mudbloods and Muggleborns strutting about trying to take over what rightfully belonged to the Pureblood population. That had been initially. Contrary to the shite he had spit out at Blaise. The Wizarding population of Switzerland hadn't tolerated his racist beliefs and Draco had found himself being brought to task by his classmates. Draco had spent his entire first year in Switzerland talking only to himself and by necessity his professors. By the end of his second year, he had completely dropped his pretentious behavior and had fit right in with the rest of the citizenry.

And that's how Draco passed the next two years. Adjusting, fitting in and excelling in everything law related. By the middle of his fourth year in Switzerland, Draco had been tapped to be an Assistant Prosecutor in a small but prestigious Swiss law firm. Again he had excelled and within nine months of joining the firm had prosecuted and won a dozen cases.

From there, Draco had begun building a reputation as a brilliant and tough Prosecuting Solicitor unaware that Hermione Granger had also chosen the same career path. The difference being, Hermione had returned to their roots the previous year and was firmly entrenched in a top spot in the Ministry being touted as a brilliant, fair-minded yet tough Prosecuting Solicitor.

What would Draco's thoughts have been had he known about Hermione's career and status? Who knows? It's certain he wouldn't have called her a dirty Mudblood. That part of his life was over. Never to be resurrected.

Draco took pride in his reputation. He didn't do a lot of partying or chase a lot of women, but he got along. Later on down the line. Pride in himself and what he had accomplished would ultimately be the reasons he decided to return to London.

/*/

Six months before Draco landed back in London. A few of his fellows had invited him to sign up for a prestigious, week long, International Symposium on Magical Criminal Law being held at the palatial Le Hotel Magnifique Conference Center outside of Paris.

Not expecting anything out of the ordinary, Draco had taken his mates up on their invitation without checking the roster of speakers or attendees. He had therefore been surprised to see Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot listed as presenters from England. Granger was scheduled to discuss Prosecutorial matters while Finch-Fletchley and Boot would discuss matters pertaining to the Defense and Sentencing. In that order.

Initially, Draco had thought about deserting the symposium not wanting to face Granger, Finch-Fletchley or Boot. He felt certain they wouldn't be at all pleased to see him either.

The next thought to cross Draco's mind had been, if those three had been invited to speak, why hadn't he. Looking around quickly as though someone might hear his thoughts, Draco cleared his throat and went in search of his Swiss mates promising himself he would remain professional if he bumped into any of the Brits. As long as they did the same. Draco was certain of one thing. He wasn't about to take any shite should they want to throw some his way.

/*/

The Conference Center had been set up by country. There were about two dozen attendees from Switzerland grouped together in the left middle of the hall. Draco, who was one of the last to enter found most seats within his area filled. Luckily, a female colleague who worked with Draco and had been on the receiving end of his dragon snake several times had saved him a seat.

As Draco passed by his mates, one of them whispered he should take care or would find himself being dessert for….. Letting his sentence trail off, the wizard gave a nod in the direction of the witch holding Draco a seat.

Straightening his robes, Draco answered almost jovially. "Do I detect a bit of jealousy in that statement? Wishing it was you then Baker? The Malfoy charm will always win out." Then Draco had moved toward the open seat and the witch who had saved it for him.

After thanking Beth for saving a seat, Draco had immediately opened the parchment in his lap which listed the roster of speakers by day and order. The Italian presenters were scheduled for that morning. Granger, Finch-Fletchley and Boot were scheduled for Tuesday. So on down the line with the French presenters taking the Thursday slot. Friday was listed as a free day to allow the different groups to network and mingle. Draco hoped the closest he would come to his former schoolmates would be from his seat in the audience.

/*/

The first presentation had gone well. Although the Italian team came across as interesting and quite lively. Most of the information they shared was a bit behind the times.

Several times during the presentation, Draco found himself getting annoyed with the witch beside him. Whether purposely or unconsciously, she was mimicking whatever the speaker was saying. Draco appreciated her saving him a seat, but was of the mind to change his seat after the lunch break.

As though she could read Draco's mind, the witch leaned in very close to apologize for rambling.

She was too close. Draco had to lean away to get her out of his personal space. This was a ramification of dating and shagging one of his colleagues. She was interesting enough when he was at loose ends, but that was always on his terms. He didn't like anyone, male or female, getting too close without being invited. Never had.

Trying to be diplomatic, Draco smiled in her direction. He certainly didn't want to alienate her either as a colleague or a casual date. The last thing he wanted to do was have to start searching for another witch who would take care of a stiff dick when needed.

Draco's smile must have reassured the witch because she reached out to touch him on the arm. "Have you made plans for this evening. If not, I was thinking we could have dinner then go sightseeing."

Draco wasn't in need of female attention. If he had been, he would have already had his plans in place. So he lied. "Actually Beth, I have plans to visit with my mother. She is usually at our home in the South of France at this time of year. I plan to surprise her a bit early this year. Perhaps we can do something later in the week."

Beth stared straight ahead as if memorizing the witches and wizards at the podium replying in a disappointed voice. "Alright Draco. Will you be around for the lunch being set out for the attendees? Perhaps we could have lunch together."

Beth was pushing and Draco didn't like it. "I assume all of the Swiss group will be having lunch together Beth. More than likely, we'll see each other there."

"Of course." Beth had replied evenly. "Well. If I don't see you for lunch, I'll see you in the after break session. The Brits are on for tomorrow. Do you know any of the presenters? I had hoped Harry Potter would be on as on the agenda, but I understand he is in the enforcement side of the law. I am excited to have the chance to meet Hermione Granger who some are calling the most brilliant prosecutor of the times. Although I doubt she's as brilliant as they say. They probably make that distinction only because she was such an integral part of your war."

Now Draco was really aggravated. He didn't want to talk about the war, Hermione Granger or the part he had played.

"My war?" Remarked Draco a bit sharply. "Not having been there. I'm sure you don't understand what went on. If you want full details, ask Miss Granger. That is, ask her after you've mentioned how you don't think she really deserves the reputation she has built. I'm sure she will love explaining it all to you. If you'll excuse me, they've called lunch break."

Reaching out, Beth caught Draco by the arm. "There's no need to be curt Draco. I was simply voicing my opinion. I wasn't trying to insult a war heroine. I'll see you at the table."

Draco nodded as he swept past the now empty seats where his mates had been seated. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just stood up for a witch who probably hoped he had died a horrible death against the witch he most likely would shag again in the future. He needed to get his priorities straight.

/*/

Draco's mates had already been to the food service and were seated at a table in the middle of the room. Draco raised his hand in a wave as he passed by to get his food. Baker had thrown up his hand in return.

Waiting in a short queue, Draco glanced surreptitiously around hoping not to see any of the British trio. He didn't. After reading the short bio and accomplishments listed under Granger's name. Draco could understand her being invited to speak at the symposium. Her reputation preceded her. But how did Boot and Finch-Fletchley come to be presenters? The information in their bios seemed bland and not at all star material.

Draco was so lost in thought that the wizard behind him had to clear his throat to get him to move. An embarrassed Draco quickly chose cheese soup, onion bread and a salad before hastily making his way to the group table.

"No meat Mr. Malfoy?" Asked a grinning Baker. "Or will you be having meat later tonight?"

The other wizards laughed when Draco asked Baker if his mum had ever told him it was impolite to speak with his mouth full.

"She did." Baker answered cheerfully. "But only to my betters. Which of course you aren't."

Draco had learned to take a ribbing over the last five years and had good naturedly told Baker to get stuffed before tucking into his own lunch.

After the banter, the men began discussing that morning's presentation in desultory tones punctuated with less than positive comments.

"They're at least three years behind us in Prosecutorial Procedure. How in bloody hell did they get invited to this conference?" Commented another of Draco's mates. "I've heard whispers that the Italian Ministry is a bit corrupt. That would explain why their Prosecutors don't know their arses from their elbows. They don't have to. Criminals get killed or bought off. But never prosecuted. I don't know about anyone else, but I plan to skip their afternoon presentation to hang about. I hope to get an introduction to the lovely Hermione Granger." He added cheekily. "I understand she is top form and very easy on the eyes as well. Perhaps Draco won't be the only one having a late night tete-a-tete."

Leaning back in his chair, Draco rolled his eyes at the man. "Have you looked in the mirror lately Clarke? You might want to start your search a bit lower."

"I'll second that." Chimed in Baker trying very hard but failing to stifle his laughter. "I had the pleasure of chatting with Miss Granger at sign in. She is a lovely woman. Perhaps you would like me to introduce you. Although I believe her colleague Terence Boot won't like that a bit. He literally growled at me for having a conversation with her. However, Miss Granger did not have a ring on her finger. So all's well that ends well. Mr. Boot can kiss my arse."

His mates held up their water glasses in a mock salute while Draco concentrated on his onion soup without offering a word.

/*/

The last thing Draco wanted was to be introduced to Hermione Granger. He had no desire to have her cut him to pieces over past behavior in front of his mates. He would pass on that one.

No one really knew his past. They only knew he had been an arrogant, racist bastard from somewhere in England whom they had successfully put in his place. The War, Death Eaters, Voldemort and his own traitorous behavior hadn't ever come up in conversation. And that's the way Draco wanted it to stay. He was banking on luck to keep him out of the path of Miss Hermione Granger.

"Take Clarke with you. I have other plans." Draco replied getting to his feet. "I believe I will skip the second session as well. Nothing there to learn."

Baker glanced around the table with eyebrows raised. "So. It would seem I was correct in assuming that Mr. Malfoy will be having meat this evening. Be careful then. Beth has her eyes on more than quick shags whenever you get horny."

"You're loud and vulgar today Wil. I can't say I find it very amusing." Draco replied in his best Malfoy tone. "I have a personal matter to see to which has nothing at all to do with Beth. I'll see you all in the morning."

/*/

Unfortunately for Draco. He had picked the wrong time to leave the table. As he crossed the foyer, someone called out his name. Turning, Draco found himself face to face with three former enemies.

Hermione had been first to speak.

"I saw you sitting with the fellows from Switzerland. I wasn't sure it was you. But how many people have that hair?" She remarked in a distinctly cold and unfriendly tone. "So. Here you are. Is Switzerland where you snuck your cowardly arse off to after the war? Or was that mummy's work? Couldn't have been daddy Lucius because his sorry arse was in a Ministry holding cell. People wondered what had happened to you. A great many of us thought and hoped you were dead. No such luck I see." Turning to Terry and Justin, Hermione sarcastically reminded Draco who they were. "You might remember Terry Boot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. But then again. Maybe you don't. You were too busy plotting to notice anyone not in your circle of despicable degenerates. You're not saying anything Malfoy. Cat got your tongue? Or perhaps you aren't….."

Draco knew he had done despicable things in the past. But that was the past. He wasn't about to stand in the middle of a hotel foyer listening to the bullshite coming out of Granger's mouth. Cutting across her, Draco gave her a very curt reply.

"I haven't responded simply because you haven't stopped talking or throwing your weight around. Seems as though you've taken on qualities of those you most despise."

Terry Boot didn't like Draco's words or tone and had quickly stepped up to him. "Who do you fucking think you are Malfoy?" He asked in a low growl. "To me you're nothing but a cowardly pussy who ran away rather than face what you had coming. But we all know if you had stayed in London. Oh excuse me. I mean Wiltshire where the rich and slimy reside. You would have had to take a shite load of curses and hexes from a number of people."

"Fuck you Boot," returned Draco. "I do not have any illusions as to how people feel about me, but I will not stand here and listen to the vitriol you _good_ people have to spew. I see coming up on the winning side has made you all so much more congenial."

"Step away Terry. I don't need anyone to speak for me," snarled an irate Hermione. Then turning back to Draco she spit words of acid in his face. "You were a fucking loser back then and you are still a loser. If I had my way, I'd have Harry send his Hit Team to Switzerland to take care of your arse."

This bitch is unrelenting thought Draco. "Hit Team? And here I thought you to be this righteous defender of the law. If you think back, you'll remember my mother and I were cleared by the Wizengamot. But, by all means. Have Harry send out a Hit Team. I'd be glad to serve as Prosecuting Solicitor at your trial."

Both Terry and Justin began to speak, but Hermione held up her hand. "You prosecute me? In your dreams. You piece of shite." Looping an arm through Terry and Justin's arms, Hermione turned her back to Draco. "Come on men. The air in this foyer is foul. Let's get back to the Presentation Hall."

Before turning in the opposite direction, Draco gave a parting shot. "That's right boys. Keep up or she'll trade you in for someone even more malleable."

Terry and Justin turned back to glare at Draco, but Hermione pulled them forward without a backward glance.

/*/

A furious Draco strode over to the lifts rapidly pushing the button over and over as if constant pushing would bring the lift faster. He had to get to his room to have a shower.

When he had first arrived in Switzerland. Draco had forced himself to shower three to four times a day to rid himself of what he called the smell of guilt. It had been years since he last felt this way, but Hermione Granger and her minions had brought it all back.

Once inside his room, Draco ripped the robes off his back leaving them where they fell. Standing naked in the middle of the room, Draco summoned a glass and a bottle of brandy pouring two shots one after the other downing them both in one. After which, he had gone in to shower.

Later as he sat on the couch with another glass of brandy in his hand, a still angry Draco went back over his conversation with Hermione. The same lot who hated him still hated him. Five years hadn't changed anything.

Like a coward, he had run away and hid from those he considered enemies. That wouldn't ever happen again. Hermione Granger now knew where he lived. Soon the whole of London would know. Maybe Potter would send someone after him. At one time, a thought like that would have terrified Draco. Not so much now.

Draco was a different and wiser man who was ready to face the past and perhaps knock Hermione Granger and a fair few others off their tidy, little pedestals.

Sipping the last of his fourth brandy, Draco solidified his decision. He would return to London with the hard earned title Prosecutor of Fraud and Criminal Matters affixed firmly to the front of his robes.

/*/

After the symposium, it had taken Draco another five months to clear up his cases and other responsibilities. As a last gesture of good will, Draco had worked doubly hard to find another rising star to replace him in the firm. Which he had.

/*/

During his last night in Switzerland, Draco celebrated with the mates he had met over the last five years. The group included several female colleagues including Beth who had tried to initiate one last night of sex. After Draco's polite refusal, Beth had given him a kiss on the cheek, said a reluctant goodbye and left even though the celebration was still in full swing.

The next morning, Draco woke to find himself inundated by a parliament of owls at his window with well wishes and cheeky gifts attached to their legs. Then, assisted by a large dose of Grand Pepper-up Potion. A firmly resolved and fully sober Draco Malfoy had closed up his flat, Apparated to the Portkey Office and caught the first of two Portkeys which would land him back in Wiltshire, England.

His last thought before grabbing his Portkey had been. _Thank you Switzerland. I'm the better for having been here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter One**

Sipping the last of his fourth brandy, Draco solidified his decision. He would return to London with the hard earned title Prosecutor of Fraud and Criminal Matters affixed firmly to the front of his robes.

/*/

After the symposium, it had taken Draco another five months to clear up his cases and other responsibilities. As a last gesture of good will, Draco had worked doubly hard to find another rising star to replace him in the firm. Which he had.

/*/

During his last night in Switzerland, Draco celebrated with the mates he had met over the last five years. The group included several female colleagues including Beth who had tried to initiate one last night of sex. After Draco's polite refusal, Beth had given him a kiss on the cheek, said a reluctant goodbye and left even though the celebration was still in full swing.

The next morning, Draco woke to find himself inundated by a parliament of owls at his window with well wishes and cheeky gifts attached to their legs. Then, assisted by a large dose of Grand Pepper-up Potion. A firmly resolved and fully sober Draco Malfoy had closed up his flat, Apparated to the Portkey Office and caught the first of two Portkeys which would land him back in Wiltshire, England.

His last thought before grabbing his Portkey had been. _Thank you Switzerland. I'm the better for having been here._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 2**

So here he was at Malfoy Manor. Back where it had all started. It was eerie how quiet it was in the Manor. During the last five years, Draco had become used to the chaos associated with being around his Swiss mates. Although they were home this week, his mother and father weren't at the manor very often. Lucius was a very busy wizard these days and Narcissa usually went where her husband went. Draco had spoken briefly to his parents and had been relaxing before dinner when Blaise had shown up.

Draco now knew he had made a great faux pas while speaking to Blaise. How could he have known, especially with the contentious meeting he'd had with Hermione Granger and her minions, that the Wizarding world he had known no longer existed.

True, he had spent years in Switzerland where racism was non existent, but he thought Britain would remain as class sensitive as it had always been. Purebloods had always been in charge. Muggleborns, Mudbloods and Halfbloods were hardly thought of as people. That's what he'd been taught. That's what he knew. That's how he assumed it would always remain. In the entire five years he'd been away, his mother had not once mentioned the state of Wizarding Britain. But he hadn't asked either. In his mind, no matter who had won the war. Purebloods would always be in charge.

Staring at himself in the floor length mirror on the back of his closet door, Draco let out an irritated sigh. Before stepping out into the new world, he would have to find out what was what and who was who. Had he not been so snippy with Blaise, he would have had the entire British Wizarding hierarchy down by now. Apologies were in order. He had information to secure.

/*/

Draco knew he had to owl Blaise. The sooner he got back into his mate's good graces, the sooner he could arm himself with facts. To that end, Draco wrote out a conciliatory message then called one of the Manor owls.

Draco didn't know if Blaise would be in any mood to answer the owl, but he waited.

While waiting for Blaise to reply, Draco thought about what he had to do. In order to fit in, he would have to get with the program. He would have to do what he had been doing in Switzerland over the last five years which meant treating people as his equal. This would be a daunting task considering his attitude and beliefs when he had left Britain.

Draco was fairly certain not many would be chuffed to see him back. He was a memory. A bad memory to most of London. It would be hard to overcome his former reputation, but he was certainly going to try. If he couldn't win people over with his new attitude, he would use his hard earned credentials to secure a place in the business world.

Draco was deep in thought when the floo in his bedroom lit up and he looked up to see Blaise step out for the second time that day.

/*/

Without preamble, Blaise made a semi sarcastic remark. "I gather from the tone of your message you are now prepared to be amicable."

Draco stood extending his hand pulling on his best Malfoy smile. "You have gathered right mate. I was way off base and would like to extend my utmost apology for my crass remarks. I have been away for a long time. I had no way of knowing how much things had changed. I am back to Britain for good and will need your guidance to traverse the current waters. Will you assist me?"

Draco wasn't the only one with a trademark smile. Blaise put on his most charming Zabini smile before replying to Draco. "So you need me then? Picture that. Draco Malfoy needs my help."

"Let's not go overboard Zabini." Draco taunted still sporting a smile. "I do not need your help. I am requesting your help. There is so much I don't know about London. What I do know wouldn't even fill a thimble. If you are available, perhaps you will have dinner with my parents and I. After which, we can discuss the comings and goings of present day Wizarding London. What do you say?"

Glancing over at Draco's closet, Blaise asked if he had time to go home to change into a more formal outfit not wanting to appear before Lucius and Narcissa underdressed.

Having been mates for years, Draco realized what Blaise wanted. Gesturing, Draco nodded in the direction of his closet telling Blaise to use a set of his dress robes instead of Apparating home and back.

"Thanks mate. I see a set of navy blue robes that will do quite nicely. If you don't mind, I'll take a quick shower before dinner."

"Fine with me Blaise. Make it quick. My parents expect me downstairs in twenty five minutes."

Blaise was in and out in ten. The long time mates smiled at each other. Two of the best dressed Purebloods in London, together again.

/*/

Dinner was interesting. Lucius and Narcissa were pleased that Draco had decided to come home and even more pleased he had connected with Blaise. Although Blaise hadn't mentioned his high standing in the business world to Draco, Lucius was well aware of Blaise Zabini's sterling reputation throughout Wizarding and Muggle London. Blaise was just the person who could assist Draco as he assimilated back into their world.

The dinner conversation mostly revolved around Lucius questioning Draco about his plans. The only thing Draco could tell his father was he planned to put his credentials to good use.

Lucius glanced at Blaise before making his next remarks. "Well son. As a prosecutor, you'll be in decent company. Hermione Granger returned to London last year and has set up a law office. While her practice is not part of the Ministry per se. Her firm is located within the Ministry and is therefore the firm most utilized by the Wizengamot. I understand she has positions available even as we speak. Perhaps that's a place to start."

Nervously clearing his throat, Lucius addressed the elephant that had suddenly appeared in the room. "I know you weren't on the best of terms with Miss Granger when you left five years ago. However, this might be the perfect time to make amends."

Make amends? A knot formed in Draco's stomach. Blaise had tried to tell him about Hermione Granger. Now here was his father basically telling him the same thing. Even with his exemplary references, Draco knew he was literally fucked if Hermione Granger was the person he had to convince of his good intentions.

Blaise realized how uncomfortable the conversation was making Draco. Turning the conversation away from Hermione, he jumped in. "Since he has been away for so long, Draco and I have planned to discuss his options after dinner. He has explained a bit about what he's been doing in Switzerland. Which in turn has given me some ideas I want to share with him."

In this instance, Narcissa was faster than her husband in picking up on the fact Blaise was trying to turn the conversation away from Hermione Granger. Before Lucius could belabor the point, Narcissa gave Draco a small smile as she asked Blaise about his mother.

Through all this, Draco quietly ate his dinner seething not only over the fact his future might lay in the hands of the miserable bitch Hermione Granger, but also that his father and Blaise were discussing him as though he wasn't at the same table. Draco wanted to counter with some remarks of his own, but what he had in mind would not have gone over too well. Instead, he joined the conversation introducing another topic altogether.

Directing his question at his father, Draco jumped right in. "You haven't made any mention of the Malfoy Holdings. How are things going with the companies?"

Narcissa held her breath as she watched her husband redden slightly wondering if their son was being vindictive. Everyone in London over the age of twenty knew the Wizengamot had seized all but one of Lucius' British holdings and several foreign companies as well during his trial.

Narcissa stared at her son, but could not find any evidence Draco was being anything but forthright. Perhaps he really wasn't aware of what aligning himself with Voldemort had cost his father.

Placing his napkin beside his plate, Lucius took several seconds before answering his son.

Both Blaise and Narcissa shifted uncomfortably while Lucius formed his reply, knowing most people wouldn't dare question Lucius about matters such as this. Lucius may have reformed, but he hadn't lost his Malfoy temperament or his need to appear infallible.

"Trying very hard to control himself because he was addressing his son, Lucius cleared his throat twice in quick succession. "Your mother spirited you away from London before I went to trial so I will keep that in mind as I respond to what I would consider an impudent question from anyone else."

"Lucius." Narcissa said quietly reaching out to touch her husband on the arm. However, with one glare from Lucius, Narcissa had hastily removed her hand.

Draco sat eyes locked on his father while Blaise wanted desperately to be anywhere other than the Malfoy dinner table at that moment.

Locking his own eyes on Draco's, Lucius answered in a cutting tone. "The Malfoy Holdings, which by the way would have been your inheritance, were unceremoniously taken away from this family. I was allowed to keep Malfoy Investments as the Wizengamot saw fit to allow me a livelihood. I was also allowed to keep one holding in France. The justice system thought their decisions would break me, but alas, a Malfoy will never be caught with his trousers down."

Turning slightly toward Narcissa, Lucius begged her forgiveness for his crass words before continuing his low key rant.

"Our Gringotts vaults are many and full even though initially, the Chief Warlock tried to seize those as well. Luckily, the Gringotts Goblins do not bend to threats and refused to give information regarding our vaults. So. We may be real estate challenged, but we are still the filthy rich Malfoys. In fact, while you worry about career choices. Your personal vaults contain enough Galleons and other treasures that preclude you from having to take any mundane position. If you want to make your mark, do it in the Malfoy name. Create your own business. Perhaps then it will be the Granger witch coming to you rather than the other way round. This topic has begun to bore me. Unless there is something else you would like me to rehash Draco. This discussion is finished."

Clapping his hands together, Lucius called out sharply for dessert.

/*/

No one moved after Lucius finished speaking until Draco spoke up. "My apologies father if I have broached a topic that upsets you. I did not know the penalties imposed on you other than your sentence in Azkaban. I do not sit here and pretend to understand what you went through. To be perfectly frank, I was feeling around to see if there could be a place for me in one of your companies if other avenues didn't pan out. I will make my own way. It's the least I can do."

Ah. An obedient son, thought Lucius. "No harm done Draco. It is my hope you will bring the Malfoy name back into prominence no matter the way. Now let's tuck into these lovely floating islands with caramel sauce. Missy prepares them like no other can."

/*/

The rest of the meal had gone well with nothing more generic being discussed than desserts, house elves and the newest craze of patterned robes which Lucius despised.

/*/

Lucius didn't invite Draco and Blaise to his study for after dinner drinks, but neither wizard was offended. They had matters to discuss and the sooner the better.

Thanking Narcissa and Lucius for a lovely dinner, Blaise stood and excused himself from the table with Draco doing the same except he walked around the table to shake his father's hand and kiss his mother's cheek.

Climbing the stairs together, Blaise joked in a low voice. "Well that wasn't awkward at all. Not only will I have to bring you up to speed on what has developed here over the past five years. I will also have to get you up to speed on your family as well. Let's get to your rooms before you put your foot into anything else."

Draco frowned at his mate's back thinking how full of himself Blaise had become. Rushing to keep up with the retreating Blaise, Draco remembered that his mate had always been full of himself. As had he. Nothing had really changed on that front.

/*/

Narcissa watched her husband. He may have convinced Draco everything was alright, but she knew her husband. Discussing the loss of his companies took a toll on him and probably always would.

After dinner, Lucius had gone to his study and had two drinks in quick succession before heading to their wing. Following behind Lucius, Narcissa found him in the process of selecting robes.

Narcissa sat on the side of their bed waiting for Lucius to explain why he was laying out robes. However, Lucius chose to ignore her, choosing a shower over explaining anything. So she asked. "Do we have plans for this evening I've forgotten about?"

Stopping in mid stride, Lucius turned to Narcissa with furrowed brows. "Is that a rhetorical question Narcissa? Because you know our calendar like the back of your hand. We do not have a function this evening, but I have an appointment. I will not be gone for very long. Entertain yourself with the fancy catalogues that have become so important to you lately. Order something. I may not have my companies, but I do have Galleons enough to support my wife's habits. Excuse me"

Narcissa was furious. She recognized the state Lucius was in. Since being released from Azkaban, he had changed. Where he used to sit and fret in his study with drink in hand before being imprisoned. He now found it necessary to leave her and the Manor behind for a few hours to regain his center of gravity.

Lucius was discreet. So even though Narcissa had used her little ways to check on her husband's whereabouts when he left the Manor. It had come to nothing. She did not know where Lucius went and dared not inquire any further. She suspected he got together with Severus so they could rant together in private. At least, she hoped that was where he went.

Lucius was dressed and away within thirty minutes. She could feel the tightness in her husband's body when he leaned over to kiss her cheek which made her all the more apprehensive of his destination. Her husband needed release. Why he wasn't seeking it from her gave cause for concern. As a Malfoy wife, she knew better than to question certain things. Lucius would return to the Manor and to her bed. Of that she was sure.

With a resigned sigh, Narcissa summoned a house elf and requested wine. While waiting, she pulled out one of the many catalogues to which Lucius had referred and began to browse. Anything to keep her mind off her husband's unknown destination.

/*/

Draco and Blaise were still in the midst of a conversation. Draco had explained to Blaise about his run in with Hermione Granger at the conference in France mentioning the thug like behavior of Terry Boot. Draco also alluded to the fact he had been quite sharp with Hermione over the course of the exchange as well.

Blaise had run his hand through his short cropped hair now realizing why Draco had spoke of Hermione with so much animosity when they initially spoke. Blaise had gotten to know Hermione quite well over the last five years and was quite surprised by what Draco had shared. Then again, maybe he wasn't surprised. Hermione was hell on wheels when prosecuting criminals. Perhaps she still considered Draco a criminal because he had fled England before amends could be made.

Blaise did realize one thing. Hermione Granger wouldn't be hiring Draco Malfoy anytime soon or maybe ever, unless he could step in and negotiate a truce. But it would be up to Draco whether he wanted an intermediary.

"I understand how upsetting it must be for you as a Malfoy to have to address someone, especially a witch, who doesn't respect you. I can see any meeting between you and Hermione going badly wrong. If I may make a suggestion. Hermione and I have mutual respect for each other. I'm sure she would be willing to meet with you if I asked nicely."

"If you asked nicely?" Draco questioned with a scowl on his face that had raised his eyebrows into the stratosphere.

"Come on Draco." Blaise said crankily cutting across Draco. "Perhaps it was a poor choice of words, but I'm sure you get the gist of it. A road will have to be paved between you and Hermione before any meeting takes place and I have offered to do it. As loathe as you are to hear it, having a good, well decent, rapport with Hermione will make it a bit easier to blend back into London society. It is up to you."

The scowl remained on Draco's face as he digested what Blaise had said. He was feeling like the loser Hermione had accused him of being.

"On the other hand," suggested Blaise. "Your credentials are exemplary. You not only excelled as a special crimes and fraud prosecutor, but you also have a title in criminology as well. You have choices. With your accomplishments, you would make an extraordinary TS."

"TS? What in bloody hell is that?" Asked Draco.

Blaise smiled to himself. He had caught his mate's attention. "The TS stands for Truth Seeker. The Office of Truth Seeking (OTS) is a fairly new department which is run along the same lines as the Department of Mysteries. Private and a bit secretive if I do say so myself. A Truth Seeker is authorized to enter any crime scene even before MLE or the Aurors. He or she evaluates the crime scene, gathers evidence then brings it all back to the office to be examined in private."

Draco liked the sound of it all. "If the TS does all this, what is left for MLE and the Aurors?"

"Ah," said Blaise summoning a bottle of Ogden's from the table pouring himself a drink. "That's the thing. After the war, Kingsley and the Chief Warlock wanted an extra level of security for magical citizens, so they decided to reassign certain duties and add a specialized department. Aurors still chase dark magic cases and MLE chases common criminals. Sometimes the two departments work in tandem. However, they do not collect evidence or interact with the crime scenes in any way except to arrest, contain and transport prisoners back to the Ministry."

Draco broke out in a genuine smile. "There really have been changes."

"Yes there has." Blaise replied before continuing his explanation. "There was a bit of dissension in the ranks when Kingsley and the CW first spoke of implementing the changes, but it was a done deal so employees either fell in line, applied to other departments or resigned. That was about a year ago, Things have finally begun to settle down. It just so happens that like the Prosecutors Office, the OTS is also looking for agents. Being a TS may not be as glamorous as being a highly visible prosecutor, but it is seen as three times sexier. Or so I've been told."

Blaise sipped his Ogden's giving Draco time to put things into perspective.

Draco swallowed the last of his drink before commenting that becoming a TS was one way to get around having to beg Hermione Granger for a position. Draco's words trailed off as he realized applying for any job at the Ministry would mean going through Kingsley Shacklebolt. He would be exchanging one of his detractors for another.

Draco voiced his thoughts to Blaise who understood Draco's concern and answered accordingly. "In my estimation, Kingsley has shown himself to be a firm, but fair Minister. You were absolved of all charges. Kingsley will not have a problem with you as long as you are forthright with him. I believe he will be impressed with what you have done with your life as well. We can request a meeting with Kingsley and see what comes of it. You don't have to make a decision this minute. Think about what I've said. If the idea appeals to you, we will move forward. What I'm about to say may not be proper as I consider Hermione a friend, but if you do join OTS, it should take some of the wind out of her sails."

Draco let out a unseemly guffaw remembering how Blaise had jumped to Hermione's defense earlier.

"What can I say?" Blaise remarked with a laugh and a shrug. "Slytherin boys are meant to rule the world. A warning mate. If you ever become friends with Hermione, do not repeat what I've just said. She'd probably have us arrested."

Draco could barely refill their glasses he was laughing so hard. Once he had controlled his laughter, Draco raised his glass to Blaise before leaning back to savor his whiskey.

"It all sounds so simple. I do wonder what Kingsley will think when Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy turn up at his office door inquiring about a position in his elite, new department. We'll probably be laughed out of his office."

"Are we back on this subject? I thought you were going to take some time to reflect on your choices. You're over thinking things mate. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Kingsley hasn't ever thrown anyone out of his office. And I'm very sure he won't throw us out."

"That sure of our welcome. Are you?" Draco asked staring down into his fresh glass of Ogden's. "You must have become a wizard of great importance in the last five years."

Blaise let out a chuckle. "Have you forgotten mate? You and I have always been wizards of great importance. However, in this case. I do have a firm leg up."

Feeling more like himself than he had all day, Draco moved his head up and down in agreement. "Yes. We were that. Wizards of great importance."

"Glad you agree mate. There's one additional reason I'm sure Kingsley won't throw us out."

"And what is that?" countered Draco.

Rising from his chair, Blaise grabbed his own robes and headed to the bathroom to change back calling back over his shoulder. "I have been Head of OTS since its inception."


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 2**

"Are we back on this subject? I thought you were going to take some time to reflect on your choices. You're over thinking things mate. Anyway, I'm pretty sure Kingsley hasn't ever thrown anyone out of his office. And I'm very sure he won't throw us out."

"That sure of our welcome. Are you?" Draco asked staring down into his fresh glass of Ogden's. "You must have become a wizard of great importance in the last five years."

Blaise let out a chuckle. "Have you forgotten mate? You and I have always been wizards of great importance. However, in this case. I do have a firm leg up."

Feeling more like himself than he had all day, Draco moved his head up and down in agreement. "Yes. We were that. Wizards of great importance."

"Glad you agree mate. There's one additional reason I'm sure Kingsley won't throw us out."

"And what is that?" countered Draco.

Rising from his chair, Blaise grabbed his own robes and headed to the bathroom to change back calling back over his shoulder. "I have been Head of OTS since its inception."

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 3**

After taking a deep swallow of his drink, Draco laughed out loud at Blaise's revelation. Slytherins would always make sure they had an edge.

While Blaise showered, Draco considered his options. He had spent five years studying and building his portfolio. Was it really an option to put that aside for some mundane job in the Ministry? Then he remembered Blaise's words. OTS agents were considered sexy. One thing was certain. At the moment, he could use a bit of sexy in his life.

Draco knew if he was to make any decision regarding a position with Blaise. He would have to know more about it. Blaise mentioned that his Criminalistics Degree would play a major part in the position. Perhaps he could put aside his desire to be a prosecutor in favor of becoming a sexy forensics expert for the OTS.

The thought hadn't passed across Draco's mind good when a thick sheath of parchment unrolled itself from the inner pocket of Blaise's cloak and landed on the table in front of Draco. Each page was headed, Office of Truth Seeking, Blaise Zabini, Head of Department. Prat, thought Draco setting his glass down. He could have told me at the beginning. Picking up the documentation, Draco settled back and began to read.

The material contained everything Draco needed to know about OTS. Even though he thought Blaise could have chosen a name stronger than Office of Truth Seeking, he was very interested in what the department was about. By the time Blaise finished his shower, Draco had read everything contained in the stack of parchment and knew quite a bit about OTS.

"So Mr. Malfoy. Is that enough information?" Blaise asked smugly. "What do you think? Can I count on you to take a position with your old, Slytherin mate?"

"What is it you haven't told me?" Draco countered holding up the parchment. "For as much as you've been talking up OTS. The information in your literature seems to imply you need agents. You're not doing me a favor. I'll be doing you a favor."

"Ah! Back to egotistical are we then? Draco Malfoy, ever the pessimist. I am looking for agents because I am extremely picky about whom I have representing my department. And make no mistake. If you accept a position, you will be representing me. Now. I have another engagement so I'll leave you to ponder your future. Think it over carefully Draco. If you decide to come in, I'll need you to come all the way in. I would appreciate you giving me a firm answer straightaway. Thank you for dinner. It was….. Interesting."

/*/

When Blaise left Malfoy Manor, he Apparated directly to his flat. There was a function he meant to attend and had to get ready. There were important things to be done.

Blaise dressed to the nines. It wasn't hubris. It was what was expected. After all, he would be mingling with the top line of Wizarding business society. He had an image to maintain along with ideas he wanted to put forth. He wanted to be taken seriously. Blaise wasn't his brother's keeper, but in this case he would make an exception. He wanted to pave the way for his potential new hire and old friend. Which is what he did.

Blaise spent most of the night conversing with the people who mattered most. The movers and shakers around which the Wizarding World revolved. Many were skeptical of the things he said, but there were those who listened. By the time the event was over, Blaise was secure in the knowledge he had made inroads across the conscious and subconscious prejudices of a good many wizards and witches.

Blaise had even gotten Hermione to discuss her feelings on the matter which was a momentous step forward. She still felt a great deal of bitterness towards Draco for running out on the whole, after war cleansing and clean up, thing. She felt Draco still owed a lot of people an apology making no bones about how unwelcome he would be until that was done.

Hermione wanted to go back and forth which annoyed Blaise, but he remained courteous and respectful. At the same time thinking, Hermione has become a legend in her own mind giving orders about how unwelcome Draco will be. She might have a stellar reputation in the legal field, but she will not be the one making decisions for the whole of Wizarding Britain.

It was years after Hogwarts, but Blaise still retained his Slytherin qualities. If Hermione Granger wouldn't work with him, he would work around her, her undeclared lover Terry Boot and her minion Finch-Fletchley. It was a game she wouldn't win.

By the time Blaise landed at home, he was certain everything would work out well.

/*/

Draco's wing was far removed from his parents wing, but he had been hungry and was presently in the kitchens getting something to assuage the rumblings in his stomach. Normally Draco would have summoned a house elf to fetch him food, but he wanted a stretch of the legs. So he was on the ground floor when his mother followed his father into his study. Not only was Draco caught off guard by the level and pitch of his mother's voice, but the content of their conversation as well.

"Why are you trailing me like some Muggle wench who trails her man?" Lucius growled at Narcissa. "I am in my study to have a nightcap. What is it you want?"

"You have been gone for hours Lucius." Narcissa fairly shrieked at her husband. "Who is it that pulls you away from me and has you coming home smelling of flowery perfume?"

Draco could hear the fury in his father's voice. "Be very careful with your accusations Narcissa. Our son is in the Manor. Don't let him hear you pouring out your vile ramblings. Draco would not be pleased to hear how insecure you've become. Any flowery perfume you smell is all in your mind. Now please leave me be. I'll be up shortly."

Rather than face his mother or run into his father, Draco Apparated to his wing as soon as the house elf put the tray in his hands. Laying the tray on a side table, Draco paced the floor wondering what he had come home to. Draco was aware of his father's voracious sexual appetite as he himself had inherited that very same appetite. But being so indiscreet his wife had found him out. That was unthinkable.

Also unthinkable was him approaching his mother or father about the subject. It was a marital situation that did not concern him. Anyway, his parents had been married for a great many years. If there was anything to be worked out, they would manage as they always had. Together.

Rumbling stomach forgotten, Draco showered then laid out across his bed thinking about what he had heard. He was back in London soon to face his accusers and detractors. He had his own problems.

/*/

Hermione was livid. Blaise had upset her with his talk about Draco Malfoy being back in London. Who did Blaise think he was supporting the slimy bastard? In fact, who did Malfoy think he was sneaking back into London. He had been fine in Switzerland for the past five years. He should have kept his trifling arse where he was. Was he coming back to stir up trouble? Did Malfoy believe he would come back and take over? Him and his bloody father could kiss her arse. London didn't need the smarmy bastard coming back trying to throw his weight around. Hermione was sure of one thing. Draco Malfoy would have to go through her to get back in everyone's good graces.

/*/

Terry Boot sighed as he shifted from one side of his chair to the other trying to relax his leg which had fallen asleep.

Terry had fallen in love with the feisty and arbitrary Hermione Granger the moment he laid eyes on her when she returned to London a year ago. But right now he was tired of hearing her rant only remaining at her flat in hopes of reviving some of the intimacy she had shown him a few weeks ago. He had been deliriously happy when Hermione threw her arms around his neck giving him a searing kiss. The kiss had turned into a night of unbearably hot sex Terry wouldn't soon forget. Unfortunately for him, Hermione never again mentioned the kiss or acknowledged their night of passion. So Terry found himself waiting patiently for Hermione to turn to him once again even though he hated seeing her in the state she was in.

Terry also resented, no make that hated, Draco Malfoy. Hermione's mood had gone all to hell after Zabini mentioned that the slimy tosser was back in London.

Finch-Fletchley had remained with him and Hermione at the event for as long as he could stand the complaining. Then he had excused himself to go speak with Aurors Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Michael Corner who also had been part of their small group only moving away when Hermione began ranting. As much as Terry hated to think it. He felt if Hermione kept going as she was, people would side with Malfoy out of spite.

He had accompanied Hermione back to her flat and here he sat. Hermione finally ran out of steam and looked over at Terry as though she was surprised to see him there. Approaching Terry with a distinct wobble, Hermione thanked him for staying with her while she got over her little snit, as she called it.

When Hermione leaned in, Terry could smell the liquor emanating from her. He was torn when she began to run her hand down his arm. He didn't want to encourage Hermione if she was impaired, but he wanted more than anything to feel himself sliding into her warm crevice. In fact, he craved being with this witch.

Leaning her head on Terry's shoulder, Hermione slid her hand down his arm landing it in his lap where she began to gently rub his hardening dick. Terry gasped as Hermione gripped his erection a little more tightly and began rubbing him in earnest. Terry who was lost in the feeling, parted his legs to allow Hermione better access. A soft moan escaped his lips when she lowered his zipper and reached in to free his now erect dick.

Before Terry let Hermione go any farther, he asked if she was sure about what she was doing because he was getting to a point from which he couldn't return.

Hermione kept a firm grip on his dick as she glanced up at Terry. "My handsome boy. I am more than sure if you couldn't tell by the grip I have on your erect soldier."

"Well, if you sure." Terry answered as he carried her to the bedroom. "My fondest wish is to be inside you once again and listen as you passionately call out my name." Watching Hermione lie squirming before him, Terry could not contain his feelings. "This is where I want to be Hermione. I love hearing you moan. I love the way you grab me when you are ready to come."

Hermione had spread herself wide, but wrapped her legs around Terry's back as soon as he positioned his dick. When he pushed into her, Hermione gave a soft scream of ecstasy which gave way to low growls the harder and faster Terry stroked.

As Terry pushed into Hermione, he whispered how making love to her gave him so much pleasure along with other explicit things lovers often say. His words drove Hermione into a sexual frenzy leaving Terry to use damn near every muscle in his body to remain mounted. As they bumped bodies, Terry felt the tensing up that signaled Hermione was ready to climax and moved even more furiously. His climax was seconds away and he was pulling Hermione along with his most seductive words. Then all at once, they were both clawing at each other as the sensation of being wrung out and released passed through them. Panting heavily with his dick still pushing out hot liquid, Terry leaned back to watch Hermione as the pleasure of their orgasm passed across her face.

Terry had liked Hermione Granger ever since Hogwarts, but she had been infatuated with Weasley so he couldn't make his case. Now. With the road clear. He would not stop pursuing her until she consented to be his witch.

Their sex and intimacy had been amazing. The only thing spoiling the mood was Hermione rolling away from him to sleep on her side at almost the very outer edge of the bed. She had done the same thing when they previously slept together.

The elation Terry felt earlier was rapidly dissipating. He was good enough to fuck, but not good enough to cuddle. He had let it go the first time, but tonight he wanted more intimate contact. He would be the one to initiate cuddling. That was his plan. However, when he moved up behind Hermione. She moved away from him scrunching farther into her pillow. Terry had his answer. There wouldn't be any further intimate contact.

He hadn't been invited to stay the night so he felt uncomfortable remaining in Hermione's bed. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Terry sat on the side of the bed feeling as confused as he had after the first time he and Hermione had sex. Hermione liked sex with him, but apparently little else. Quietly getting to his feet, Terry went to shower and dress.

/**/

On Saturday morning, Draco woke almost with the sun. For a few minutes, he allowed himself the luxury of remembering the arrogant, scheming wizard he used to be. In turn, those memories brought to mind Switzerland and the mates he had made while there. He had then spent the next several seconds thanking Merlin for the changes he had been forced to make in his life and for those who had helped him.

While Draco was being all pensive. Missy the house elf knocked on the door checking to see what Draco wanted for breakfast. Draco gave his selections and Missy left the room with a soft pop.

The interruption had broken his reverie so Draco began sorting through all the paperwork he had brought back from Switzerland. He laughed especially hard at a magical photo of Baker wiggling his naked backside. Draco missed his mates and for one fleeting moment doubted he had done the right thing by coming back to Wiltshire and London.

Draco set aside the sheets of parchment he had been sorting into two piles when Missy returned with his breakfast. Placing the breakfast on the table in front of Draco, Missy remained in place waiting to make sure the food was to his liking. As she waited for Draco to taste his meal, Missy asked her master if she could help him. "Missy is seeing you making bundles of pages. Are you needing Missy to help you? Missy can work very fast."

Missy's request took Draco by surprise. In the past, Malfoy house elves would never volunteer for anything knowing it would be considered overstepping their place and would warrant a whack across the face from any of the Malfoys. When Draco didn't answer straightaway, Missy bowed her head mumbling she was sorry for bothering her Master Draco.

"Hold your head up Missy." Draco said sharply enough to make the tiny house elf tremble. "I want you to listen to me. I'm nobody's master. I would prefer you address me as Draco sir or Mr. Draco. Either will do. Laws have been passed which have changed the status of house elves. You are not a slave Missy. You are household staff at Malfoy Manor. Therefore, you will continue to be respectful to me, but you will not have reason to tremble in fear in my presence. I'm sure the same goes for mother and father. Your offer of help is appreciated. However, this particular job is something I'd like to do myself."

"Your welcome Mr. Draco sir. Missy always glad to help you with anything. Enjoy your breakfast. Missy be back to get the tray when you are done. It be nice to have you home sir."

Draco stared at the spot where Missy had stood and relived the past few minutes. Their short conversation had brought everything crystal clear. There was no more need for posturing and bullying. He was still Draco Malfoy, just in a different form. Perhaps there really was a place for him in this nice, new world.

Draco carried his positive thoughts even further. Maybe after he made his amends and things settled down. He would even invite Wil, Clarke, Desmond and perhaps Beth to London to spend some time with him. Draco shook his head sighing to himself. That day was probably a very long way off. Anyway, he didn't have a place to invite anyone. Somewhere along the way, he would have to buy a flat of his own. He was a twenty three year old man. It was past time for him to get out from under mummy and daddy and away from Malfoy Manor.

His mother had paid for his classes, his personal requirements as well as his lodgings. Draco hadn't wanted for anything in Switzerland. When he came home to Malfoy Manor, there had been information regarding the Gringott's accounts which had automatically transferred to his name at the age of twenty one laying on top of his dresser. He was a wealthy wizard in his own right. Purchasing his own home or flat, would not be a problem.

Draco let those thoughts sink in. Then he picked up his bundles of pages as Missy had called them and began putting together several packets. One to present to Minister Shacklebolt if he was allowed an interview and extras to present to law firms if the position with Blaise didn't come through.

"Accio wand." Draco called out as he stood in front of the mirror examining himself. He needed a change. His slicked back hair would be first to go. After that, he would see. Grinning at himself, Draco though he might try some of the new patterned robes which his father said were all the rage.

Draco was still laughing to himself when someone knocked on his door. Missy was back to pick up his tray and hand him several owl messages. When Draco looked perplexed, Missy explained the situation. "Missy had to explain to all the owls you is back home Mr. Draco sir. From now on they be bringing your mail to the right place."

"Thank you Missy. You take care of your Draco very well."

"It's not just Missy helping," replied the tiny elf before turning toward the door. "Elder and Binney be helping. They is glad you're back home too."

Draco smiled to himself. At least the House Elves are glad I'm home. I'll call that a step in the right direction.

/*/

Before sitting down to read his letters, Draco set his wand to sort through the closet and bring the black and navy blue robes to the front separated as day, dress and formal. The rest of his clothing were the garments of a teen wizard. They would be handed to Elder for disposal.

With the clothing issue out of the way, Draco opened the topmost letter.

The letter was from Wil who gave a run down on the wizards who were chasing after Beth now that he was gone. _They are after her like insects on an open jar of honey._

Draco laughed out loud, but crossed Beth off the list of people he would invite to London. Reading on, it was the same old Wil being his smart arsed self.

Near the end of the letter, Wil mentioned a Criminalists Conference being held in London early the following year which he, Clarke and Desmond were in the process of trying to finagle a way to attend.

Draco had laughed out loud again. Wil Baker would never change.

Draco reread Wil's letter before putting it aside for his next letter which turned out to be a message from Blaise.

 _Mate,_

 _I had the chance to speak to Kingsley last night. He will see us at 2:00 this afternoon. Have your shite in order because the Minister does not usually take meetings on Saturday. I will swing by the Manor at 1:45 and we will travel to the Ministry together._

 _I know I don't have to tell you dress to impress. What you don't know is the Minister allows and encourages Basic Wear (formerly called Muggle clothing) within the Ministry these days which is part of the reason for this very early owl. A Basic suit will go over very well. If you don't have one in your closet, get one… or two._

 _Lastly. Theo, who has become a very important real estate developer and his wife Padma Patil Nott are having one of their meet and greet nights which they throw to foster relationships among the people of London. Just the usual, drinks, assignations, gossip with a few handshakes thrown in. We will be attending that as well. You never know who will attend one of these things so stay alert. I will stop by the Manor between 9:00-9:30. Please be ready. There is no time like the present for you to get back into proper society. Basic Formal attire please._

 _ **p.s.**_ _I know you are wondering about the term Basic Wear. It's just Kingsley's way to get us out of stuffy robes while allowing us a variety of clothing without shoving certain terms down the throats of Magical people. Nowadays, robes are only required at legal proceedings. However, manner of dress outside the courtroom still remains with the witch or wizard who has to wear it. Older wizards have remained attached to robes, but the younger generations are very comfortable wearing Basic Wear._

 _I could have waited to explain all this, but I didn't want to chance you doing or saying something else awkward._

 _I'll see you at 1:45._

 _Blaise_

 _/*/_

Awkward my arse, thought Draco reading through the message a second time. Time was at a premium so Draco hurried to dress and get to Diagon Alley where he hoped to find a decent apparel shop.

With Blaise's explanations running through his mind, Draco decided for the present he would purchase five day outfits, two dress outfits, three formal outfits and accessories as needed. Better to be safe than sorry. Additionally, he would have to make time to see a barber for a bit of a change in hairstyle.

It was already 9:30. 1:45 would be there before he knew it. Draco had less than four hours to get himself in order. Everything would have to be done on the run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 3**

 _ **p.s.**_ _I know you are wondering about the term Basic Wear. It's just Kingsley's way to get us out of stuffy robes while allowing us a variety of clothing without shoving certain terms down the throats of Magical people. Nowadays, robes are only required at legal proceedings. However, manner of dress outside the courtroom still remains with the witch or wizard who has to wear it. Older wizards have remained attached to robes, but the younger generations are very comfortable wearing Basic Wear._

 _I could have waited to explain all this, but I didn't want to chance you doing or saying something else awkward._

 _I'll see you at 1:45._

 _Blaise_

 _/*/_

Awkward my arse, thought Draco reading through the message a second time. Time was at a premium so Draco hurried to dress and get to Diagon Alley where he hoped to find a decent apparel shop.

With Blaise's explanations running through his mind, Draco decided for the present he would purchase five day outfits, two dress outfits, three formal outfits and accessories as needed. Better to be safe than sorry. Additionally, he would have to make time to see a barber for a bit of a change in hairstyle.

It was already 9:30. 1:45 would be there before he knew it. Draco had less than four hours to get himself in order. Everything would have to be done on the run.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 4**

As early as it was, there was a decent little crowd standing around the courtyard waiting to get through the portal to Diagon Alley. Giggling witches with young wizards following in their wake as well as old crones shuffling along with bags held close to their sides. All standing at the mouth of Diagon Alley waiting to go through.

Draco was at the end of the line moving at what he felt was a snail's pace.

I'm on a tight schedule he thought to himself. Move it along. As Draco moved up step by tiny step he happened to glance to his right and found himself looking into the eyes of Ginny Weasley who returned his gaze with a look of fury.

"I heard you were back in London you fucking tosser. Have you come back to see who else you can get killed?" Shrieked Ginny.

Draco moved forward not wanting to answer Ginny and cause more of a scene. But it was tart mouth Ginny Weasley and she was not about to be silenced.

"Nothing to say you instigator? You had plenty to say and do when you were under Voldemort's protection."

That was it. She had hit a nerve. Facing Ginny, Draco replied in kind. "Believe what you will Weasley, but I can tell you I was never under Voldemort's protection."

There. Draco had said the name. Perhaps for only the second time in his entire life. "That monster had me and my parents in the same stranglehold he had the Wizarding World. We were prisoners in our own home given daily instructions that had to be followed to the letter or someone would die. I am sorry your brother and your friends died. I'm sorry about the whole bloody, fucking war."

Draco turned away from Ginny to make his way into Diagon Alley and quickly turned back when he heard a scuffle. Harry Potter had appeared in the courtyard and had Ginny by the arm preventing her from throwing whatever spell she had been about to throw at him.

Draco nodded at Harry and elbowed his way through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the argument between him and Ginny. Hurrying to the apparel shop, Draco wanted to get his business done and over and get back to Malfoy Manor. One run in with the enemy was more than enough.

/*/

Draco finally made it to a totally renovated Madame Malkin's shop which was now called The Clothing Retreat, Proprietor Parvati Patil. Draco wondered for a second if this was the witch who had married Theo Nott certain Patil was the surname Blaise had mentioned in his message.

In for a penny. In for a pound thought Draco as he took in a deep breath releasing it slowly through his mouth before opening the door to the shop.

If the proprietor was Theo's wife, it didn't come up in conversation. Neither had any threats, name calling or overt display of hate. In fact, Draco thought the visit went quite well. By 11:00, Draco had been fitted for the items he wanted, chosen his accessories and made his way to the men's salon. By 11:45, Draco was sporting a fresh hair cut as well.

Draco was finished with his business in Diagon Alley. Hurrying back up the street, he made one unplanned stop in a floral shop to make a purchase. It was just good manners to have something in hand to present to Theo's wife that evening. With flowers shrunk down, Draco hurried back through The Leaky Cauldron. All the time hoping he wouldn't run into Ginny Weasley again.

He didn't.

And two minutes after stepping out of the pub. Draco was back in his wing of Malfoy Manor where he placed the flowers under stasis so they would remain fresh. The delivery owls carrying his purchases showed up fifteen minutes later. The normal wear, dress wear and formal wear Draco ordered arrived with everything just as it should be. Draco used his wand to place everything in their proper places except for what he would wear to the interview.

/*/

Blaise was punctual stepping out of Draco's floo at precisely 1:45.

The two wizards shook hands as Blaise asked if Draco was ready to meet his future.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Draco remarked straightening his tie. "I'm hoping Minister Shacklebolt will allow me time to offer my apologies for things gone by before chucking me out of his office."

"Enough of that weak arse bullshite," snapped Blaise. "I know you've changed mate, but it's time for you to put that wimp like persona away. There are people in London who will chew you up and spit you out if you appear before them as a weakling. That is not you. As I have previously mentioned. If you intend to join OTS, you will represent me and I will not be saddled with some weak arsed, pussy arsed wizard who is afraid to step up because of what he thinks someone will say. Let them say whatever they want Draco. You and I will not only dazzle them with brilliance. If they aren't careful, we will baffle them with bullshite as well. If you're ready, let's get going. Kingsley will be waiting."

"I don't quite care for your tone Blaise, but I believe what you say has a lot of truth in it. I have changed. For the better I might add. However, I'm no longer in Switzerland where a peaceful demeanor is expected. From here on out, I will give London what it expects from me. I'm ready."

/*/

Hermione slept in on Saturday. It was only the continuous tapping that caused her to get out of bed at all. Fighting a wicked headache and trying to keep her sticky thighs apart, she stumbled to the window where she received her owls and pulled it open. The owl entered the house and unceremoniously landed on a counter.

"Bloody owl." Hermione snapped reaching out for the message attached to the owl's leg putting on the kettle with her other hand.

"What is so important it couldn't wait until a more reasonable time of day." As she said this, Hermione checked her clock and was astounded to find she had slept until noon.

After a much needed hangover potion, Hermione turned her attention back to the owl.

This particular owl had delivered messages to Hermione many times and remained rooted to the spot knowing no matter how grumpy this witch was. If he waited long enough, she would give him excellent treats.

Hermione continued to grumble as she pulled out a tin of biscuits sticking one in the owl's beak. Even then, the owl didn't immediately fly away. Instead it took time to eat the biscuit a bit at a time. When he was finally done, he tipped his head before flying away.

Cheeky owl, Hermione thought as she opened the message. Just like your owner.

/*/

If the tone of Ginny's owl message had been any angrier, it would have been a Howler. Hermione held her cup of tea mid way between her mouth and the saucer as she read what Ginny had to say.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am so bloody pissed off I could spit nails. I went to Diagon Alley early this morning to get a few things for this evening. Who do you think I ran into passing through the entryway? Bloody, sneaky bastard Draco Malfoy is who. He was passing through as big as you please. As though he belonged there. The filthy spawn of a hag smarted off to me as well. I pulled my wand to hex the shite out of him, but your good friend Harry came to Malfoy's rescue grabbing my arm and marching me back through the Leaky. I screamed so loudly at Harry I hope I broke his eardrum. How dare he stand up for that murderous traitor? Has he forgotten what Malfoy and his family did to my family? What they did to all of us. Harry wouldn't even listen ordering me to stay away from the lousy git. I'll bloody stay away from the tosspot after I've hexed his bollocks off and perhaps some of that ugly, blonde hair. I'll hex him so bad, no witch will give him a second look. As if any would. I just want to know why no one has kicked Malfoy up the arse and sent him packing. I hope he's not back in London to stay._

 _Sorry I've gone on and on, but I had to tell someone before I burst._

 _Oh yeah. Screw Potter. I went back to Diagon Alley a bit later and picked up an absolutely gorgeous emerald green, Basic, Thin Skin sheath. Fits me better than my own skin and makes me feel very sexy as well. I plan to give the blokes a run for their money tonight._

 _By the way. When do you plan on making an honest wizard out of Terry. I hear Della from Magical Transportation has been eyeing him. Don't fly off the handle. I'm just kidding. Well not about Della._

 _See you later._

 _Ginny_

/*/

Hermione threw the letter aside. So Draco Malfoy was already making trouble. She had expected no less. He'd better not try making trouble with her because Harry or no Harry. She would hex his arse to Switzerland and back.

"Bastard." A disgruntled Hermione shouted to the walls. "Good for nothing filthy piece of shite is what he is. I'm going to have a word with Harry. He can't seriously think to go around protecting Malfoy. With all the enemies that git has, protecting him will be a full time job.

Hermione huffed her way down the hall and into her bedroom where she continued to huff all the while she put her room back in order. The bed was a mess. The blankets were hanging off the bed and the sheets gave evidence that her and Terry's lovemaking had come to a successful end. As she cast a Tergeo over the bed, Hermione thought about what Ginny had said in the message. _When will you make an honest wizard out of Terry?_ That was just like Ginny. Brutally frank about things which weren't her business.

Hermione sat down on the side of her freshly made bed…. To think. Did she really have any intention of making Terry her wizard? Probably. Maybe. Then with a huge expulsion of air. Hermione fell back on the bed admitting to herself that she and Terry would never be a proper couple. Terry was a….. He was a….distraction. Someone to shag when her nerves were on end. Not someone she would choose as a partner.

Shaking her head, Hermione jumped up from the bed gagging slightly. She had just sickened herself by sounding like some horny wizard who took a witch simply for satisfaction with no thought of the witch's feelings.

Throughout her shower, as she washed Terry's residue from between her legs. Hermione chastised herself for being so cavalier about her relationship with Terry. But by the time she had toweled off and slipped into one of her favorite sundresses. She had an entirely different outlook.

The truth was she did not want Terry fulltime. He was too pliable. Always willing to do as she said or as she wanted. He rarely voiced an opinion that was not hers. He and Justin were wizards of the same ilk. Hermione did think Terry was stronger than Justin, but not by much. Perhaps it was time for her to release Terry so Della from Magical Transportation could have her chance.

/*/

It was Saturday so Kingsley's Assistant was not available to greet Blaise and Draco. However, the door to Kingsley's office was wide open and they could see him sitting at his desk. When Blaise knocked softly, Kingsley rose from his seat to greet the two men.

"Always nice to see you Blaise."

Turning to Draco, Kingsley extended his hand. "Mr. Malfoy. The last time we saw each other wasn't under the most ideal of circumstances. May we hope for a better outcome this go round?"

Draco shot a quick glance in Blaise's direction before straightening his shoulders and addressing Kingsley directly.

"I want to thank you for even giving me this opportunity Minister. Even though the past has shown me to be a cowardly wizard. I want to assure you that is no longer the case. I have come home to London to take up a career and show myself to be a productive citizen. I realize there are many who would rather I not come back, but I believe by my actions I will be able to persuade most that I mean them no harm and only want to live a life they themselves live. I offer you and the British Wizarding world my most humble apologies for what went on during the war. I hope you can forgive me as I have finally forgiven myself."

/*/

Blaise kept his eyes fixed on the floor. He was proud of his mate. Draco couldn't have fallen on his sword any more eloquently. In fact, even though he had spent most of the war in France away from all the Voldemort madness. He had done this very thing to get himself into Kingsley's good books. And because Kingsley was not a vindictive wizard. The Slytherin ploy had worked. Kingsley had accepted him and it had gone on from there.

Raising his head, Blaise saw the same look in Kingsley's eyes he had seen when he himself had stood before the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding World. He saw forgiveness and acceptance. To be accepted by Kingsley was the first step to being accepted by all. Or almost all. Draco would be just fine.

/*/

After his little chat with Draco, Kingsley invited the two wizards to have a seat. Kingsley then addressed Blaise. "It is your wish that Mr. Malfoy come aboard as a member of your department. Is it not?"

"It is sir." Blaise replied firmly. "I believe Draco would make an outstanding addition to OTS."

Kingsley replied with his all knowing smile. "I take it your request is not just a Slytherin thing."

Draco felt a distinct tremor run through his body when the Minister made this remark, but Blaise simply smiled back at Kingsley. "Well yes and no Minister. It is a Slytherin thing, but it is also a, what's best for the department, thing. I take pride in my department. Being Slytherin alone is not enough for me to bring someone before you. Draco has the credentials." Blaise said handing Kingsley the packet of information Draco had put together. "If you will review this information sir, I believe you will be as convinced as I am. Why don't I go down to food services to get the three of us some nourishment? I don't want it said I tried to starve the Minister of Magic. That would not bode well at all."

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. It _is_ past my lunch time." Kingsley replied with a deep chuckle never raising his eyes from the information before him. "Chicken salad with lettuce and tomato and a white tea. Thank you."

"Draco and I will have the same. I shall return shortly."

/*/

Draco knew Blaise well. His going to pick up the lunch was a ploy to give Kingsley a chance to speak freely if he so chose. And he had.

Kingsley questioned Draco in depth about what was contained in the information packet. Then the two wizards discussed in depth Draco's decision to join OTS rather than a law firm.

At the end of their conversation, Kingsley held up the folder asking if he could keep it for his files noting that should he be questioned about placing Draco in one of the more sought after positions in the Ministry, he would have quantitative proof Draco deserved the spot.

With all that aside, Kingsley took a moment to touch on more personal things. "Even though I fully understand what you and your family went through to stay alive. There are many who don't or won't. Be prepared to meet some adversity along the way. I will say. If you meet the haters and doubters with the same eloquence you have shown me, you will bring them over to your side in no time. It could be a hard job. Just keep a firm back and a steady hand. If you know what I mean."

Ever the Slytherin. Draco couldn't resist explaining the full facts of his run in with Hermione Granger, Terry Boot and Justin Finch Fletchley in France and the interaction with the shite weasel that very morning.

Kingsley pursed his lips, but didn't offer any comment on Draco's revelations. The Minister would not speak against four upstanding citizens. That was not his way. That was okay with Draco. His job was done. He simply wanted Kingsley to understand there might be issues between him and the overbearing queen prosecutor as well as between him and the shite weasel.

/*/

Kingsley was not only a brilliant wizard, but a cunning one as well. Otherwise how could he have gotten to be Minister of Magic. He knew what others wanted before they knew what they wanted. It was a gift. He also understood why Draco had shared the bits of information. Well played Mr. Malfoy, he thought. Because of your little stories. I now know who will be first at my office door to make a complaint. And I will be ready.

Kingsley had made great strides in moving the after war London forward. Understanding the mindset of those who had lost family members and friends, he knew everyone wouldn't be quick to accept the arrogant Draco Malfoy back into the fold. If he'd ever been there in the first place. All kinds of foul things had gone on during the war. The problem was not many stopped to realize Draco Malfoy wasn't the cause of them all. Draco would have his work cut out for him, but he could do it. In the meantime, Kingsley knew he would not allow anyone to undo all the good work that had been done. The detractors and naysayers might come at him with their complaints and arguments, but he would do everything in his power to keep them from ruining the progress he had made.

/*/

Kingsley's mental process had only taken seconds. Out loud, the Minister offered a very positive statement. "Welcome aboard Mr. Malfoy. You have secured yourself a position. If Mr. Zabini ever gets back, we can enjoy a celebratory lunch in my staff room."

As if by magic, Blaise appeared at the door with three lunch trays following in his wake. Kingsley directed Blaise to the staff room where the three men sat down to enjoy lunch and discuss Kingsley's decision.

Blaise, his newest hire and the Minister of Magic ate chicken salad sandwiches while toasting themselves with white tea.

Once lunch was finished, Blaise and Draco extended their hands to the Minister with Blaise assuring Kingsley he would have all Draco's paperwork in his hand by Monday afternoon. As an afterthought, Blaise revealed his plan to have Draco acclimate himself to the department by working the first week off the books.

Kingsley gave Blaise a stern look, but kept any retort to himself while Blaise cheekily reminded him that as a Malfoy, Draco had plenty of Galleons. A week or more without pay wouldn't hurt him in the least.

Kingsley warned Blaise he might have a mutiny on his hands if that was how he treated his agents before ushering both wizards out of his office. Blaise and Draco left with Kingsley's deep laugh ringing in their ears.

Both men were quiet as they rode down in the lift. When they reached the ground floor, Draco offered his hand to Blaise. "Thanks mate. This couldn't have happened without your influence. I look forward to being a working pauper for a week…..or more."

Trying to stifle a chuckle, Blaise clapped Draco on the shoulder. "That was a little something to keep the Minister thinking. Your account at Gringott's will be funded along with the rest of OTS. I'll leave you here. I have a few things in OTS which need tidying. I'll see you around 9:00. Your next step approaches. If I'm not mistaken, and Kingsley gave you the same advice he gave me. I stand behind his words. Keep a firm back and a steady hand and everything will begin to fall into place. Later mate."

Draco stood watching Blaise walk away. I am in London and I am chuffed for the future. Two things I thought would never happen again.

As he walked out the Ministry doors, Draco took a deep breath noticing that even at four in the afternoon the day seemed brighter than usual. Just before turning into Apparition, Draco told himself he needed to take stock. It was one thing to be positive and pleasant. It was another thing entirely to be a complete arse about the brightness of the day.

/*/

Harry Potter sat before the fireplace in the living room of Grimmauld Place deep in his feelings. It was six years later yet Harry wasn't completely over anything. Looking around his sanctuary, Harry realized just how much he missed Sirius. People would probably think him mad if he said it out loud. But it was the truth. He loved and missed his godfather. The same couldn't be said about James Potter. Even though James was his father, Harry never got the chance to know him. But he'd had the chance to know Sirius and it still fucking hurt he hadn't gotten the chance to know even more about his godfather.

A bit of the Harry Potter temper presented itself when a few beads of water formed in the corner of Harry's eyes and he had thrown his glass across the room. Yes, thought Harry. I'm a git. When it comes to the loss of Sirius. I'll always act the git. The world can fucking get over it.

Harry only came to Grimmauld Place when he was maudlin. He had a perfectly good flat in London proper. Today he was feeling maudlin because he'd had to strong arm Ginny Weasley. In a manner of speaking, he had defended the piece of shite Malfoy because it was his job. Had Ginny hexed the blonde fuck. He would have had to detain her. Which was something he really hadn't wanted to do.

Harry summoned another glass and poured more whiskey. Closing his eyes, Harry admitted to himself he was tired of the Auror Department. Not just because he had to protect a tosser like Malfoy from being hexed. It wasn't that simple. He wanted to be away from dealing with criminals and villains altogether. He wanted a position where the only thing he had to oversee was evidence. Harry wanted to try his hand at being an Unspeakable or an OTS Agent. He had stopped wanting to deal with people a long time ago. It was time for a change. Harry had already advised Kingsley of his intentions and placed applications with both the Department of Mysteries and OTS. He hadn't heard back yet, but felt he had a good chance to secure a position in either of the departments.

Normally, Harry didn't attend the Meet and Greet functions thrown by the Notts. However, tonight he decided to do a bit of networking knowing Blaise Zabini Head of OTS and Calvin Mercer Head of the Department of Mysteries were sure to be in attendance. He was done being passive. It was time for the boy who saved the Wizarding World to make a move.

/*/

When Draco landed in Malfoy Manor. The first thing he had done was search out his parents. He wanted them to know he had met with the Minister of Magic and secured a nice position for himself within the Ministry. Draco had tread carefully not wanting to stumble upon another argument such as the one he'd overheard the previous day.

Draco was in luck. Whatever acrimonious feelings there had been between his mother and father had been resolved. Draco found then both in his father's study sitting close and speaking warmly to each other.

Allowing himself a deep breath of thanks that his parents weren't at odds, Draco entered the study. "Good evening father, mother. I have a bit of good news to share."

Narcissa walked across the floor to hug her son. "Let's hear the good news Draco." Lucius simply sat back to wait.

"I've had a meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Suddenly Lucius was interested. "About what son? What is your good news?"

"Kingsley has approved my position in the OTS department. He was very impressed by my credentials. Better yet. I will report to Blaise on Monday. I am chuffed because the Minister gave me high praise for the way I am carrying myself. He also imparted a bit of wisdom which I intend to follow. Perhaps you have heard it before father. Keep a firm back and a steady hand."

Lucius reached out to shake Draco's hand. "Yes son. I have heard those words before. In the past, they meant little to me. However, for my son who is reintegrating himself into society. They mean a lot. Your mother and I wish you well Draco."

"Shall I have dinner set for the three of us?" Asked Narcissa hopefully.

"Thank you mother." Draco answered with a smile. "I will have to pass. Blaise and I have plans to do a bit of networking this evening at the Nott's Meet and Greet. I want to be prepared. If it is feasible, perhaps we can have dinner before you leave for France tomorrow evening. I'll excuse myself now so Elder and I can get me sorted. I want my first step to be a memorable one."

"You'll do fine," said Narcissa hugging her son again. "Just don't take any bullshite." Narcissa mumbled softly to her son's retreating back.

Lucius held out his hands to Narcissa kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Draco is still Draco. I don't think we have to worry about him taking any bullshite. Let's retire to our wing before dinner. I'd like a bit of private time with the mother of my brilliant son."

Narcissa smiled as she let herself be led from the room. She was an extremely happy witch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 4**

Suddenly Lucius was interested. "About what son? What is your good news?"

"Kingsley has approved my position in the OTS department. He was very impressed by my credentials. Better yet. I will report to Blaise on Monday. I am chuffed because the Minister gave me high praise for the way I am carrying myself. He also imparted a bit of wisdom which I intend to follow. Perhaps you have heard it before father. Keep a firm back and a steady hand."

Lucius reached out to shake Draco's hand. "Yes son. I have heard those words before. In the past, they meant little to me. However, for my son who is reintegrating himself into society. They mean a lot. Your mother and I wish you well Draco."

"Shall I have dinner set for the three of us?" Asked Narcissa hopefully.

"Thank you mother." Draco answered with a smile. "I will have to pass. Blaise and I have plans to do a bit of networking this evening at the Nott's Meet and Greet. I want to be prepared. If it is feasible, perhaps we can have dinner before you leave for France tomorrow evening. I'll excuse myself now so Elder and I can get me sorted. I want my first step to be a memorable one."

"You'll do fine," said Narcissa hugging her son again. "Just don't take any bullshite." Narcissa mumbled softly to her son's retreating back.

Lucius held out his hands to Narcissa kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Draco is still Draco. I don't think we have to worry about him taking any bullshite. Let's retire to our wing before dinner. I'd like a bit of private time with the mother of my brilliant son."

Narcissa smiled as she let herself be led from the room. She was an extremely happy witch.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 5**

As he often did when he was home alone, Blaise was wandering around his flat as naked as the day he was born. He wasn't expecting anyone and his housecleaning witches had come and gone. There wasn't any reason for him to be fettered with clothing.

Since Draco returned to London, Blaise had spent a great deal of his time getting his mate situated. He hadn't had time for his regular female company who would appear at the drop of an owl message to give him pleasure. So Blaise was horny. However, he was expected at the Nott's that evening. There wasn't time to feed, fondle and fuck any of his regulars.

Additionally, for reasons of his own. Blaise didn't want to arrive with a witch on his arm this night. He had goals. If luck was on his side, he would be heading home with a certain preferred piece of womanhood on his arm. If he was really lucky, she might invite him into her bed. Either way, his personal problem would be solved as it had been several times before. But, for the time being. There wasn't anything for him to do except satisfy himself.

Summoning three towels and a bottle of Wizard's Body Lotion, Blaise leaned his head back against his luxurious couch. Using his wand, Blaise spread the lotion over his slightly inflated dick. A few stray thoughts later, his dick was in full erection standing up waiting to be tamed. With thoughts of a favored witch running through his mind, a sexually charged Blaise used both hands to bring himself to an intense climax calling out a name as his semen spurted onto the towels.

As always, after he had pleasured himself, Blaise felt a bit awkward. He'd never want his mates or colleagues to know he jerked himself off even though most males by the age of fifteen had done it numerous times. The difference being, he was Blaise Zabini, wealthy, upstanding member of Wizarding society. There were seven witches he could call at any time to do this for him.

Blaise remained immobile feeling the last vestiges of his manual pleasure ebbing away. Using his wand once again, Blaise cleaned the sticky liquid from his scrotum, thighs and now deflated long, brown pole before sending the three soiled towels into the realm of dirty clothes. Blaise also cast a fresh air smell around the room. He didn't want the living room smelling of sex. Even one person sex.

A smile crossed Blaise's face as he thought about where he would try to place this very same pole later in the evening. If successful, that was a climax he looked forward to.

With his Wonder Wizard Watch showing almost 7:00, Blaise went to his bedroom closet to choose his attire for the night. He ended up choosing a midnight blue, Basic, dress suit which he paired with a light blue shirt, black tie and black slip ons. Blaise was meticulous in his dress. His mantra had always been dress to impress. No matter the occasion. Tonight would not be an exception.

With his choice made, Blaise headed to the bathroom to shower and groom himself. He also planned to use a smattering of the body scent he had been given as a gift. Couldn't hurt.

/*/

Away from London in Wiltshire, Draco was doing the exact same thing as Blaise except for the self pleasuring. Although it was hard to believe. Sex and shagging were the last things on Draco's mind. There would be plenty of time for witches after he got his life in order. Until then, his dick would remain soft and limp in his trousers.

Draco had already bathed and chosen a dark gray, Basic, dress suit which he would pair up with a crisp, white shirt, mixed gray tie and black lace ups. Like Blaise, Draco was meticulous in his dress. Even on the most casual of occasions, Draco dressed impressively. It wasn't just a Pureblood thing. It was more of an ego thing and always had been.

Draco still had an hour and a half before Blaise was due. Pouring himself a small bit of fiery Grappa he brought back with him, Draco sat down to relax and psych himself up for what was to come.

By 8:45, Draco had finished dressing and sat down to enjoy his second Grappa. At 9:15, Blaise who had obviously come through the front gates in order to greet Draco's parents arrived at the bedroom door.

"Greetings mate. Are we ready then?" Asked Blaise brushing a nonexistent piece of lint from his sleeve. "Let us go dazzle a few witches. Perhaps we will end up in a very happy place this evening."

Draco gave Blaise a scowl as he reached out to shake his mate's hand. "The only happy place I want to be in at the moment is a group which isn't crying out for my blood. My dick can wait. Let's be off."

"I'll have to save this memory," laughed Blaise. "Draco Malfoy going out to be among beautiful witches and his mind is not on what the lovely ladies carry between their legs. Switzerland has done a magnificent job of knocking the arrogance out of you. Hopefully, your life there hasn't removed your sex drive as well. We wouldn't want to disappoint the lovely ladies of London."

"Enough Blaise!" Draco exclaimed with an even deeper scowl plastered on his face. "My dick and/or lack of sex have nothing to do with you. Shall we go or do you want me to pull it out to prove it's still there?"

Blaise held up a hand. "Calm down Draco. You're letting the old Malfoy out of his cage. I was just having a bit of fun. Let's get to Theo's before I find myself on the receiving end of some foul curse or something."

"Yes let's." Was all Draco had to say.

/*/

Theo and Padma were pleasantly surprised at the number of people who were showing up for their function. It wasn't as though this was something new. He and Padma had been inviting Wizarding society into their home for the past two years at the request of Kingsley Shacklebolt who thought them the best couple to represent how far their world had come. A Slytherin had married a Ravenclaw and they were happy. To Kingsley, that was perfection.

So far this night, Theo had greeted Seamus Finnigan and his fiancée, Laura a transplant from Germany who had landed in London after the war. Ernie Macmillan and his wife Hannah Abbot Macmillan. The usual Potter gang, Ron, Michael Corner and Randy Jordan. Dean Thomas came in close on the heels of Pansy Parkinson LeClair who had conveniently left her husband at home. Again. Far be it for Theo to comment on anyone's behavior, but Pansy was showing herself to be quite the slag. Always in a dark corner with one young wizard or another. Theo was apprehensive that one of these Saturdays Mr. LeClair would show up at the door to hex everyone including his wife.

Theo excused himself to check on the food, liquor and entertainment. When he returned to the foyer, he was chuffed to see Kingsley, who tried to make as many of his and Padma's nights as possible. After all, they were carrying out his idea. Theo raised his eyebrows when he moved farther into the hall and saw it was Harry Potter speaking to Kingsley. Harry had become less than sociable over the years so it was a big deal for him to show up. Hermione, Terry (of course) and Finch-Fletchley had also arrived in Theo's short absence. Ginny Weasley and Lisa Turpin along with several of their friends were now in attendance as well.

Theo had thrown up a hand in greeting as Neville and Luna moved from the foyer into the main room. He was about to grab Padma so they could mingle with their guests when a sort of hush fell over the room. Turning back to see what had caused the hush, Theo was surprised to see his old mate Draco Malfoy coming through the front door with Blaise.

/*/

Theo was the host and had to ensure all his guests felt comfortable even if one of them was disliked by most people. Taking Padma by the hand, Theo went over to greet his friends even as a small rumbling began to permeate the room.

Extending his hand, Theo shook hands with Blaise then Draco. "Hello Blaise. Draco Malfoy. How are you? Back in town after all these years. Welcome to our home. This is my wife Padma."

As Theo spoke to Blaise and Draco, Parvati Patil appeared at his shoulder smiling demurely in Draco's direction.

Parvati greeted Blaise without taking her eyes off Draco. "Hello Blaise. Nice to see you." Then turning to Draco she offered an apology. "My apologies Mr. Malfoy. I did not recognize you when you were in my shop this morning. I am Parvati Patil. Padma is my twin sister. The suit fits you well."

Blaise smiled as he caught the quick glance Draco had given him before answering Parvati. "No apology necessary Miss Patil. Thank you for your courtesy this morning. It was unexpected. I haven't been back in London long enough to make my presence known. However, after tonight. I'm sure the whole of London will know."

In a brazen move, Parvati put an arm through both Draco and Blaise's arms offering a cheeky quip. "And they will also know that Parvati Patil had the arm of the two most handsome wizards in the place. Shall we go for a drink and bit of food?"

Blaise smiled at Draco over Parvati's head mouthing the words, happy place.

Draco let a sliver of a smile play over his mouth, but quickly rearranged his face. He was smiling in the midst of a group of people who would like to see him dead. His mask fell snugly back into place.

The grumbling seemed to have grown louder as Draco, Parvati and Blaise followed by Theo and Padma entered the main room. For several seconds, Blaise thought he might have to hurry Draco out. But before anyone threw a hex. Kingsley moved across the room with his hand extended greeting Draco, Blaise and Parvati in his deep voice.

"Miss Patil. Nice to see you. Good evening Blaise. Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Twice in one day Draco. I've seen you more today than I will probably see you in a month in your OTS position. I'd like you to join me in the celebratory drink we couldn't have this afternoon."

The grumblings turned to soft murmurs and exclamations as the Minister let his complimentary words drift throughout the room.

Kingsley led the way with Draco, Blaise, Parvati, Theo and Padma following behind. Theo nodded at Blaise as they came abreast of each other. Kingsley had done in five minutes what it would have taken Draco a year to accomplish. Draco had been accepted back into the fold by the Minister of Magic no less and in front of all the movers and shakers of Wizarding London.

After a few minutes of hesitation, several people came over to ostensibly greet the Minister greeting Parvati, Draco and Blaise as well.

Parvati held onto Draco's arm even more tightly displaying a very wide smile.

Theo and Blaise stood back to watch the Minister's work in action. Kingsley wanted peace. By greeting Draco as he had, Kingsley was insuring that's what he would get.

Draco breathed a bit easier, but knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. In fact, with some he would never be out of the woods.

/*/

Not everyone moved to greet Draco. Little groups had formed in different areas of the room obviously discussing the fact that Draco Malfoy was back in London and the Minister was fine with it. Most people didn't know whether to shite or get off the pot. Their Minister had thrown them a curveball. They now had to make an effort to acknowledge Malfoy in order to remain in the Minister's good books. And everyone wanted to be on good terms with the Minister.

One of the little groups was made up of Hermione Granger, Terry Boot, Ginny and Ron Weasley and Dennis Creevey. They were all furious over Draco's presence as well as what the Minister had said. First. Kingsley had welcomed the piece of shite. Second. The piece of shite had secured one of the most sought after positions in the Ministry. Third. The piece of shite was acting as though he belonged among good people.

Hermione who was the angriest left the group heading straight for Draco. Blaise who expected Hermione to try to confront Draco moved to intercept her. Theo who immediately understood what was about to happen steered Draco and Parvati, who was still stuck to Draco, into his study where they were intercepted by none other than Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter and her trusty photographer. Before Theo could warn Rita away from Draco, she smiled coquettishly and began asking Draco questions in rapid fire succession not giving him a chance to form even a single answer.

Just like in a Muggle cartoon. A light bulb went on in Draco's head. He saw an opportunity. Even if it was with the despicable beetle. Rita liked him or at least she had in the past. Perhaps he could turn her intrusion into something beneficial to his case.

"If you don't mind Theo, I'd like to answer Miss Skeeter's questions. I may never get to address the concerns of the good citizens of England face to face so I'd like to do it through The Daily Prophet."

"Should I leave?" Parvati asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Rita sputtered in a slightly biting tone.

"If you don't mind Miss Skeeter, I'd like Miss Patil to stay." Draco replied addressing the ugly reporter with his most charming smile.

"Fine," huffed Rita rolling her eyes at Parvati. "She may stay if she keeps her mouth closed and out of the way of my photographer."

Draco gave Rita another smile as if agreeing with her.

Theo who was very quick on the uptake threw up locking and silencing charms to block any possible intrusions. Sliding into a chair, Theo sat back to watch Draco Malfoy run a show.

/*/

Rita Skeeter settled her plump bottom into one of the larger chairs and pulled out her notepad.

Draco didn't know if the old bat still used a Quick Quotes Quill, but neither did he care. He had a message to get out and wasn't concerned how it came about.

Facing Draco, Rita adjusted her ridiculous glasses then began to speak. "Thank you Draco for agreeing to this little interview. As soon as I saw you come through the doors. I knew there was a story to be had."

Then the interview had begun in earnest with Rita asking probing and personal questions which Draco answered in his most charming and seductive manner. At the tail end of the interview, Rita asked the one question Draco had hoped would not come up, but knew was the one question he had to answer.

Rita cleared her throat gazing at Draco like some infatuated schoolgirl. "Draco. You are accused of doing one thing during the war that stands out from anything else. Did you let Death Eaters into Hogwarts by way of a Vanishing Cabinet? And how do you feel about your actions now?"

Theo tensed up a bit waiting for his mate to chuck Skeeter out on her arse knowing bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts was one of Draco's biggest regrets.

However, Draco did not hesitate to answer the question. He reiterated in full detail the information he had given the Wizengamot particularly stressing how Voldemort had promised to kill him and his mother if he didn't follow orders. Then had gone on to explain how crushed he was over the results of his actions.

Rita smiled warmly at the wizard sitting before her almost purring her acceptance of what he had just shared. Finding her tongue, Rita asked Draco if he had any last words before allowing the photographer to take a few photos which would go along with the article.

Draco immediately held up a hand. "I do have a last thing to add, but before I do I must insist you not print any photo of me smiling. This is a very serious matter. I wouldn't want anyone to think I take it lightly. As for last words. Here they are. My actions brought about some dire results. I know I cannot change what happened, but I would like the Wizarding World to know something. If I'd had the courage, strength and support to get myself and my mother out of Voldemort's clutches, my actions would have been very different. I hope someday people will understand and accept my apology."

Both Parvati and Rita were nodding their heads at Draco's heartfelt words.

Rita then gestured to the photographer who began taking photos of Draco. Some with Theo. A few with Parvati which caused Rita Skeeter to frown until the photographer suggested she take a few with Draco as well. Rita turned on her brightest smile while Draco remained true to his request keeping his face a mask.

Finishing up, Rita again thanked Draco for the interview and Theo for the use of his home. Rita ignored Parvati except to give her a distinct eye roll.

"This is an important piece which I hope to have ready for the tomorrow's issue. Do not worry. I will work my magic. It will be a magnificent article. I'm sorry to cut my visit short, but I have to get back to The Prophet to get the ball rolling. Nice to see you again Draco. Goodnight."

/*/

Theo removed the locking and silencing spells from the door as Rita and the photographer packed up to leave.

The door hadn't been unlocked more than a few seconds before Hermione Granger came tearing through with an aggravated looking Blaise on her heels.

Blaise respected people's right to be angry with Draco, but felt this was neither the time nor place for a confrontation.

Hermione thought otherwise.

Parvati stood as Hermione strode over to Draco. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"What's wrong?" Hermione shrieked. "Draco Malfoy in this house among all our friends is what's wrong. You should be bloody ashamed of yourself consorting with the enemy."

At the first shriek, Theo once again put locking and silencing spells on the door.

Surprisingly, Parvati squared her shoulders and responded to Hermione in an acid tone. "Consorting with the enemy is it? Sounds like something Ron Weasley once shouted at you about Viktor Krum. You're not in court and I'm not on trial so you will lower your voice when you accuse me of treachery." Parvati added sarcastically.

Blaise smiled at the feisty retort. It seemed Parvati had found someone she wanted in her happy place and wasn't above a bit of shouting to ensure it happened.

For a second, Hermione thought over her options. "My apologies Parvati. I am not accusing you of anything. My problem is with Draco Malfoy."

Turning to Draco, Hermione addressed him in a bitter tone and haughty manner. "Why are you back in London? I don't care what Kingsley said. You aren't wanted here. If you think I won't be lodging a complaint about you as well as your new position, you are sadly mistaken. You come back as big as you please and somehow step over wizards who have been denied a position in OTS. How bloody wonderful. I….."

Draco had remained quiet while Hermione ranted, but he'd had enough. "Why is it always you spitting venom in my face Granger? Half of London hates me, but none except you and the female Weasley have accosted me. Who has died and left you in charge of London? I'm sure Kingsley would like to be advised you have taken over his duties. I am aware that running off after the war was a cowardly thing to do. I was a frightened young man who fled for his life after having been ordered about by a madman. After five years, I have finally gotten over being disgusted with myself over things I did in the past. I do not need you reminding me of my shortcomings. I remember them well. Seems so very easy for you to judge. If I had it to do over, I would do things differently. Of course that's a moot issue. We both know I cannot change anything. You'll just have to keep haranguing me in public to make yourself feel better because your vitriol serves no other purpose. Since you've done you're haranguing for the night. Why don't you excuse yourself so I might have a conversation with more reasonable people."

It took Hermione several seconds to reply, but reply she did. "Spitting venom? Reminding you of your shortcomings? Haranguing you? The only thing you have right is that half of London hates you. People died Malfoy. Brothers. Sisters. Mothers. Fathers. All dead because of you." Hermione finished with a catch in her voice.

"Hermione." Draco answered addressing her in a softer voice. "Your friends died. I am truly sorry for that. Hold me accountable if you must. But they did not die by my hand. I did not kill anyone. We have now come full circle. Is this where I should repeat how I was forced to do the things I did?"

Hermione seemed to be struggling for an answer so Theo stepped in. "I respect you Hermione, but I wonder if you haven't misplaced your hate. Draco apologized for his part in the war in front of the Wizengamot in 1998 and probably every year after. There is nothing more for him to add. The war has been over for five years. Perhaps it's time you examined your belief that Draco is solely responsible for everything that happened during the war. I think you might find that while Draco played a part. You hate him because he is the only person left to hate. Most everyone else has moved forward with their lives putting what they can behind them. No one expects you to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, but you can try being hospitable."

"Well thank you for the sum up." Hermione snapped at Theo. "Please don't imply you know how I feel or why I feel. Malfoy is a no good…."

Theo was now past annoyed with Hermione's shite. "Enough of this shite Hermione." He shouted. "This is my home. And…I…have…had…enough. You've had your say with Draco. Your behavior is now bordering on harassment. Let this be the end of it or you may find _yourself_ facing a prosecutor. This is my last word on the subject. Ignore Draco if you have to, but do not confront him again in my home."

Hermione tapped her fingers on the back of the nearest chair as she carefully formed her answer. "So. It would appear you three have decided to support Malfoy over me. That's very interesting. I'll try to stay out of your way. Don't say I didn't warn you when Malfoy turns on the lot of you….then runs back to Switzerland. As for you Parvati. I didn't know a dick meant that much to you."

"How dare you Hermione." A beet red Parvati shouted rising to her feet. "Instead of wasting time attacking Draco. You might want to use your big brain to figure out why you treat Terry in such a piss poor manner. Seems as though you are the one fascinated by a dick. Too bad for Terry its the only thing about him that interests you. Get your face out of everybody else's business and tend to yourself Hermione. For starters, you might want to treat Terry better. Or leave him to Della who will treat him the way a wizard should be treated. Now tell us. How does it feel to have someone trampling through _your_ business?"

Theo too had jumped to his feet, but Hermione waved him off as she headed for the door. "Don't bother adding your two cents Theo. I've heard enough. Had a lovely time. I'll see myself out."

"Hey! No goodnight for me then Hermione?" Blaise called out facetiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise before telling him to fuck off. Then she was out the door.

Draco sat looking horrified while an amazed Blaise remained in the corner trying his best not to laugh out loud over the fact Parvati had told Hermione Granger off good and proper.

/*/

After the door closed behind Hermione, Parvati, who was still quite red, excused herself to see if Padma needed help with anything.

/*/

Theo suggested to the others that they head over to the main room. As the three men were moving into the hall, Blaise cheeked in a low voice. "How about that mates? Hermione Granger said the word dick. Merlin must be turning over in his grave."

Theo grinned nodding in silent agreement.

Draco neither nodded nor spoke. He was busy twisting his neck to the side and back as if checking to be sure his mask remained snugly in place.

/*/

Padma approached the trio when they entered the main room. She hadn't been able to greet Draco properly when he arrived because Parvati had whisked him away. So she now greeted him warmly with a smile and a quick hug.

After a few words with Padma, Draco glanced around the room checking for any sign of trouble, but found none. For the most part, guests were chatting with each other or among themselves in the same small groups.

As he scanned the room, Draco noticed that Hermione Granger had not left the function. Instead, she was speaking earnestly to Boot, Finch-Fletchley, Potter, the female Weasley and the Longbottom chap. However, even as he watched the group. Draco also noticed the bored looks beginning to appear on all faces except Boot and Ginny Weasley who seemed enthralled by whatever Hermione was saying.

Draco turned away from his group watch when Pansy Parkinson LeClair called his name. Wrapping her arms around Draco's shoulders, Pansy chided him softly. "You're back in London and haven't bothered to send me an owl. How very trifling of you. How are your parents? Please give them my regards."

Draco let himself give Pansy a small smile as he listened to her go on and on about her wonderful husband all the while exchanging glances with a chap who didn't look a day over nineteen."

"Still at it then Pansy?"

"At what?" Pansy answered in her most innocent voice. "Can I help it if these young wizards won't leave me alone? I do not seek them out. They seek me."

"Come on Pansy. Save your explanations. I'm not your husband. I've known you for a long time. Just be careful." Draco cautioned before heading over to where Blaise and Theo stood talking to Kingsley.

"Ah Draco!" Exclaimed the Minister as Draco approached. "Theo and his wife spend a great deal of time setting up these functions. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Initially, Draco thought to stretch the truth by telling the Minister he was having a wonderful time. However, on second thought. Draco decided to be truthful. "I wish I could honestly say I'm enjoying myself, but I've just purchased a new suit which I fear will have holes burned into the back before the night is over."

Kingsley let out booming laugh assuring Draco he experienced the very same thing on many occasions. Which caused Blaise and Theo to burst into laughter as well. The three men and Kingsley were still quite amused when Harry approached from one side and Kingsley's Assistant, Anthony Goldstein approached from another.

"Good evening gentlemen." Harry offered with an outstretched hand. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I wanted to be with the fun group."

"No problem Harry." Kingsley replied shaking Harry's hand. "You are always welcome in any group I am in. However, it's about time for me to make an appearance at the Regents Club where there is a game of Wizard's Chess waiting for me. Five Galleon limit you know. Anthony will fill my spot nicely. I'll just say my goodnight to Padma and be on my way. Thank you Theo for another interesting night."

Moving across the room, Kingsley called out. "Push forward ladies and lads. I'm counting on everyone here to do their part in setting the tone for the future. Have a wonderful evening. Goodnight."

A chorus of voices called out goodnight in return.

/*/

Kingsley's words must have left an impression because twenty minutes later, most guests were cheerfully circling the room which included stopping to greet Blaise, Theo, Anthony, Harry and Draco.

By evening's end, Draco was feeling a bit more settled. He had ventured out into the populace and had lived to tell the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 5**

Kingsley let out booming laugh assuring Draco he experienced the very same thing on many occasions. Which caused Blaise and Theo to burst into laughter as well. The three men and Kingsley were still quite amused when Harry approached from one side and Kingsley's Assistant, Anthony Goldstein approached from another.

"Good evening gentlemen." Harry offered with an outstretched hand. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I wanted to be with the fun group."

"No problem Harry." Kingsley replied shaking Harry's hand. "You are always welcome in any group I am in. However, it's about time for me to make an appearance at the Regents Club where there is a game of Wizard's Chess waiting for me. Five Galleon limit you know. Anthony will fill my spot nicely. I'll just say my goodnight to Padma and be on my way. Thank you Theo for another interesting night."

Moving across the room, Kingsley called out. "Push forward ladies and lads. I'm counting on everyone here to do their part in setting the tone for the future. Have a wonderful evening. Goodnight."

A chorus of voices called out goodnight in return.

/*/

Kingsley's words must have left an impression because twenty minutes later, most guests were cheerfully circling the room which included stopping to greet Blaise, Theo, Anthony, Harry and Draco.

By evening's end, Draco was feeling a bit more settled. He had ventured out into the populace and had lived to tell the tale.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 6**

Hermione sat in a corner slowly sipping a white wine as she watched her friends and enemy interacting with each other. Harry was still busy talking with Anthony Goldstein, Randy Jordan and Justin. Ginny was having a discussion with Blaise. Neville and Luna were having a lively discussion about Merlin knew what. Terry was at the food table laughing with Della from Magical Transportation. The Della. The witch who had made it well known she was interested in being more than a friend to Terry.

Hermione took another sip of her wine as she surreptitiously watched Terry and Della. They did look good together. Terry was a great guy who deserved much more than she was willing to give. Hermione knew it was totally unfair to keep Terry wrapped up, but…. But what?

With a half formed retort on his lips, Terry looked up to see Hermione looking in his direction. He didn't do anything rude, but quickly distanced himself from a surprised Della.

Hermione didn't read lips, but would have sworn Della asked Terry if something was wrong. Terry had responded with a shake of his head.

Hermione took another look around the room spotting Draco Malfoy speaking with Parvati, Padma and Theo and let out a deep sigh. Not only had she thrown out the word dick. She had been bang out of order the way she had spoken to Parvati. What had she been thinking? Consorting with the enemy. She was getting as bad as Ron. Speaking of Ron. He'd obviously had one too many whiskeys and was hanging off Lavender's shoulder. It would only be a matter of minutes before Lavender or Harry had to shoulder march Ron out of the house.

Hermione understood. Some witches and wizards had been able to put the happenings of the war behind them. Ron hadn't been one of them. At least, Ron hadn't been able to put everything behind him, but neither had she. She and Ron had tried to find comfort in each other, but that ended the night Lavender came pounding on Hermione's door looking for her wizard. Ron had left out her back door on the run. That had been their last attempt at comforting each other. They were adults now and had to stand on their own two feet. Their kiddy shite could not go on any longer. When all was said and done, comforting each other was synonymous for cheating and scheming.

The word cheating sent a host of words careening through Hermione's brain. While the remembrance of a never spoken secret brought her up straight in her chair thinking. You silly girl. If you are allowing yourself to go to that place, you are sliding off the deep end. Get a grip.

/*/

Hermione didn't have the chance to mentally chastise herself any more as Terry appeared at her side with a plate of hors d'oeurves.

"I haven't seen you eat a thing." Said Terry pushing the plate into Hermione's hands.

"Thanks love." Hermione replied watching as Della walked across the room to stand with a few of her colleagues. "We have the Woodson case coming up this week. It's big and important. We'll need all hands on deck. However, after that you and I…."

"Hermione." A jovial voice called out. "I've been trying to catch up with you since Thursday morning. It would be nice if you checked your owls every once and a while. Hello Boot. How are you?"

"Edgar. All the way from Scotland. What a surprise," answered Hermione watching as Parvati said something that made Malfoy smile. "I don't know how I missed your owls," she snapped. "What can I do for you?"

"Well." Edgar replied a bit snappishly himself. "I have a case I would like Granger Associates to prosecute. The defendant is fairly well connected. Some important people might have to be called to testify. Zabini's group has collected the evidence and is in the process of is sorting it out. The case will be handed to a prosecutor sometime late next week. Can I count on you and Terry to handle this? Or would you rather I give it to that Dillard fop?"

"Fop?" Questioned Hermione. "That isn't very nice Edgar. Jack Dillard is a perfectly capable prosecutor. Not as capable as Terry and I, but capable nonetheless. The case sounds interesting. Of course we'll take it. Send the particulars to Terry. We'll look it over and get back to you."

"Thank you. I'll have the files sent out right away. How has everything been? I see Draco Malfoy is back in London. He seems to have caught Parvati's attention. Hasn't changed a bit that one. Always one to have the prettiest witch. I wonder what he'll say if his father is called to testify."

"What?" Asked Hermione and Terry at the same time.

Edgar immediately backtracked. ""I've said too much. Read the files for yourselves. Then we'll talk. If I can pull Blaise away from the delightful Ginevra Weasley, I need to have a few words. Nice to see you both." He remarked giving Hermione a slight bow and extending his hand to Terry before walking away.

/*/

Hermione was excited. Important cases always got her blood flowing. Edgar's mention of Lucius Malfoy made the case sound even more tantalizing.

"I have heard rumors that Sir Etienne LeClair has been up to something, but you know me. I'm not one to follow rumors. I need cold, hard facts. But it does make sense. LeClair is an important fellow as well as a friend to Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps we have stumbled onto something very big. LeClair's son is married to Pansy Parkinson. I wonder how she will take it if her father-in-law is taken before the Wizengamot."

Terry was chuffed. Hermione had come out of her foul mood. She was so much easier to talk to when she was happy and excited. She was also more sexually receptive when she'd had good news. Perhaps tonight would be a repeat of the previous night. Terry hoped so.

"Let's meet as soon as we receive the files from Edgar." Said Terry flexing a bit of authority. "You and I can review the files. I'll have Justin and Rebecca give the Woodson case a last review."

"Sounds great Terry." Hermione replied giving Terry a smile that quickened his pulse.

Hermione had started to say something just before Edgar walked up. Terry hoped it was something about them, but Hermione hadn't gotten back to whatever it was. He felt it was up to him to get her back on track.

"Before Edgar walked up, you were about to say something. Is there something we need to discuss?"

Hermione knew exactly what Terry meant, but things would be very hectic for the next two or three weeks. Now wasn't the time for her to cut him loose. So she told a small lie. "Whatever it was has slipped my mind. Couldn't have been anything earth shattering Mr. Boot."

A disappointed Terry nodded at Hermione guessing it hadn't been their relationship she wanted to discuss.

Hermione rose from her seat giving her arms a bit of a stretch. "I'm going to have one last wine, make my rounds then get home to my bed. I'm tired. I'll see you Monday morning."

Terry wanted badly to ask Hermione if she wanted company, but hesitated. If she wanted company, she would have made it clear before then.

More disappointed than ever, Terry crossed the room to join the small group consisting of Neville, Luna, Dean and Della to make some irrelevant small talk.

/*/

Draco flinched when he saw Hermione coming towards him, but was pleasantly surprised when all she wanted was a few words with Parvati.

Guiding Parvati away from the others, Hermione apologized again for her earlier behavior which Parvati had gladly accepted. However, when Hermione brought up Draco's name. Parvati held up a hand telling Hermione she should have a decent conversation with Draco so they could try to work out their differences.

Not wanting to start the argument up again. Hermione held her tongue. There was no way she was going to have a conversation with that piece of shite. But Hermione recognized that Theo had been right. She would refrain from confronting Malfoy, but she wouldn't give up trying to make his life miserable. He deserved nothing. He was a cheat, sneak and liar. There might be people who would accept Malfoy back with open arms, but she, Terry, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Justin and Dennis wouldn't be among them. Moving away from Parvati, Hermione said a pointed goodnight to Theo and Padma completely ignoring Draco as she moved away to offer her goodnight to the other guests.

After Hermione left, Draco couldn't resist commenting. "I'm chuffed. That was the best conversation Granger and I have had since I ran into her in France."

His remark evoked a spattering of laughter from Padma and Parvati. Theo clapped Draco on the shoulder agreeing that no words from Hermione was sometimes the best conversation.

Draco was in complete agreement.

Parvati, who was watching Draco thoughtfully made her own statement. "There's something off in the way Hermione acts towards you. I understand people think it's because she blames you for things that happened during the war. In my opinion, it has to be something else as well. We were all there during the war, but are learning to put the war in perspective and move forward. Hermione has forgiven just about everyone else. Not to be rude Theo, but Hermione has forgiven you even though your father was almost as dangerous and evil as Voldemort. In fact, the only two people Hermione still treats coldly, if you will, are Draco and Ron Weasley. Ron nowhere near as bad as she treats you Draco. You'll have to put on your thinking cap. What is it you've done to Hermione personally to make her act this way?"

Theo, Padma and Parvati were all gazing at Draco waiting for him to respond, but it was Blaise who offered some insight. "I can think of something. What I'm about to share is not common knowledge. However, the war is over so those secrets are null and void. The only thing that matters now is our ability to put shite behind us and move on."

Draco was on his feet before the last words were out of Blaise's mouth. "Whatever you think it is. If I told you in confidence, I expect it to remain a confidence." Draco spit out in a low growl. "The passage of time does not negate a promise."

Theo hadn't thought about a certain thing in years. But, if that was what Blaise was referring to, Theo knew why Draco would rather it remain a secret. "Come on lads." Theo said putting a hand on the back of both Draco and Blaise. "Slytherin business will always remain Slytherin business. Blaise was simply having his little joke."

Blaise was standing with his mouth open. He had come upon the group as Parvati was finishing her little speech and thought he would be a bit of a wise arse. Unfortunately, his remarks had hit a sore spot with one of only two wizards who knew he would never reveal a confidence.

"Step back Theo." Snapped a red faced Blaise. "I was having a little joke Draco, but I see my humor is not appreciated. I apologize, but I think all this Hermione Granger shite has made you a bit paranoid. I just stopped over to say goodnight. Now that I've upset my mates. I'll be taking my leave. Goodnight all."

/*/

Draco was embarrassed. He had been so quick with his words anyone would think he was guilty of something. Thank Merlin Blaise and Theo had stepped in to clean up his faux pas.

Draco turned around to find Parvati gazing at him with a strange look on her face.

You may look all you like Parvati, thought Draco, but you won't get any more of an explanation about anything from anyone. What was done in the past will remain in the past….until Blaise and Theo get me alone. Then I'll be raked over the coals for losing my cool.

Turning to Theo, Draco reached out to shake his hand. "I'll be saying goodnight as well mate. Thanks for having me. One more thing. I'll need your expertise. I'm looking for a flat in or around London. Fairly big, private. I'll send an owl with the particulars or you are welcome to stop by the Manor. I just want to find something as soon as I can."

"No problem Draco. I have several flats available you might like. Although none are in London proper. I'll put a packet together and bring it by the Manor. Will Monday evening work for you?"

"Tuesday evening might be better Theo. I have the feeling Blaise will keep me extremely busy on Monday."

Turning to the ladies, Draco thanked Padma for her hospitality wishing her and Parvati a good night.

/*/

Parvati was feeling a bit disappointed as she watched Draco walk across the room nodding at several people on his way to the door. She hadn't expected any type of overt move on his part. She being his mate's sister-in-law. But, she did think he would at least have asked to see her again. Things had been going well between her and Draco until Hermione had pushed her nose in.

Hermione! What is her problem? Parvati thought glancing around the room to see if Hermione was still among the guests. She wasn't. Now that she's ruined my night. She decided to leave.

"Everything all right over there Parvati? Theo asked laughing at his sister-in-law. "You're mumbling under your breath."

Padma smiled at her sister agreeing with her husband. "You do sound as if something is stuck in your throat. What's going on?"

"Hermione ruined everything. Draco would have asked me out if Hermione hadn't annoyed him. I still believe there is more to her anger at Draco than some war shite and I'm going to find out what it is."

Theo had been through this sort of thing with Parvati before. In some ways she still acted like the spoiled, self-centered witch she had been at Hogwarts. It couldn't just be that Draco wasn't interested. Someone else or something else had to be the reason he hadn't fallen at her feet. In this instance, Parvati was blaming Hermione. Theo thought it best he warn her away from Hermione. Especially if it concerned Draco, who did not take kindly to interference from anyone.

"Don't get involved Parvati. The problem is between Hermione and Draco. They will have to sort it out or they won't. London is a big city. They may never run into each other again. You certainly won't get Draco to ask you out by interfering in his life. Stay out of it. If he wants to date you, he'll ask. Now excuse us. The last of our guests are leaving. Padma and I have to see to the door."

"I'll do as I please Mr. Nott." Parvati whispered softly to herself. "Now that I know Hermione and Draco had some kind of exchange in France six months ago. I'm more determined than ever to get to the bottom of this. It was about six months ago that Hermione started acting like an ogre to everyone. I'm more than sure it has something to do with Draco Malfoy."

/*/

Padma and Theo were back.

"Still mumbling I see. Shouldn't you be getting home? I'd like for the cleaning elves to get in here to set up for tomorrow's brunch. Remember what I told you. Stay out of it. Now. Padma and I are going to have a nightcap then we are off to our rooms. Let yourself out."

"I'm leaving Theo." Parvati sniped. "There's no need to be crass."

"Crass? You know me better than that Parvati. I can be a lot worse things. But, if and when I want to be crass, you'll recognize it straight off. I've been aggravated by one witch tonight. Don't add to it. Go home."

Parvati started to reply, but Padma stepped in. "Enough. The both of you. Do I need to remind you we are family? Goodnight sister." She said giving Parvati a quick hug. "Thanks for coming. Use our floo."

"No thanks Padma. I'll Apparate." She huffed giving Theo a sour look. "I wouldn't want to get ashes on the family rug."

On the way to their rooms, Theo told Padma he loved her more than anything in life, but would not put up with her mouthy sister too much longer. Adding that Parvati always wanted to think someone else was at fault when it all came down to her mouth and overbearing attitude.

"Parvati is not the only one at fault." Padma chided running her hand up and down her husband's back. "You were quite short with her as well. However, we are on the way to our bedroom where I will not allow any bad temper tonight. I want all your attention on me."

Theo grabbed his wife around the waist lifting her off the floor. "More than my attention will be on you this night Mrs. Nott. Prepare yourself."

/**/

There was a message from his mother laying on the table when Draco arrived back at the Manor reminding him about dinner.

Ah yes. His mother and father would be leaving for France tomorrow. Actually, it was after midnight. They would be leaving in a matter of hours. Draco took a quick shower thinking it would help him sleep after the night he'd had.

He was wrong.

His magical clock was showing 3:20 and Draco's eyes were still wide open. Blaise was right. Worrying and fretting over what Granger would do or say did have him a bit paranoid. He was back in London. He would have to remember to be less transparent. He'd have to bring out some of the old Malfoy. Not too much. Just enough to withstand the bullshite.

The next thing Draco remembered was Missy setting a tray on his bedside table. "Mr. Draco be out late. Missy bringing breakfast so you can rest up. We is fixing a mighty fine dinner for you, Mr. Lucius and Miss Cissy. You'll need to be awake and freshed. Dinner being served at 6:00 sharp. Mr. Lucius still be liking robes."

Draco smiled at the feisty elf. "Thank you for your advice as well as your opinion. I will be on time and I will be dressed in robes. Thank you."

"Yous welcome Mr. Draco sir. Ise glad to help. I be coming back for the tray later."

/*/

Missy had been of great service. Draco was now fully awake and ravenous to boot.

As he padded around his rooms, Draco thought about Blaise. The man had done everything in his power to see that Draco got settled. And what had he done? He had questioned his mate's loyalty. Even worse, he had questioned it in front of others. Embarrassed by his behavior, Draco got a quill and parchment to send an owl message inviting Blaise to dinner hoping they could discuss…..

Draco was in the middle of writing a sentence when he noticed Missy had left the Sunday Edition of The Daily Prophet on a table. Grabbing the paper, Draco didn't have far to look for his article. It was dead center front page. Rita Skeeter had obviously seen to that. The article was titled _Our Newest OTS Agent Is No Stranger,_ with the subheading, _Draco Malfoy Shares His Story._

Draco put his message to Blaise aside to read the article which was continued on pages two and three.

In Draco's estimation, the article was so clear and thought provoking it caused chills to run down his spine. Whatever else Rita Skeeter might be. She was first a brilliant journalist who had a way with words. If she liked you. And she most certainly liked him.

The article showed Draco to be candid, remorseful and thankful he and his family had made it through. Rita had strategically placed photos and several of his quotes throughout the article lending even more credence to Draco's story. Rita had even managed to get a quote from Kingsley Shacklebolt. While not overly solicitous, the quote showed the Minister to be supportive of Draco's efforts to reenter British, Magical Society.

Draco put the paper aside and let out a deep sigh of relief. In his opinion, the article clearly showed he had been as much a victim as any other witch or wizard forced to live through The Second Wizarding War. It explained everything,

Thankfully, Rita had not touched upon him letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Some people had an idea of what had transpired that night. Others knew exactly what had happened. There was absolutely no need to rehash it. It was a stroke of luck Rita agreed with him.

With his confidence high, Draco picked up his quill to finish the message to Blaise. The family owl came as soon as Draco called and the message was soon on its way.

Draco poured a glass of juice and sat back to wait for Blaise's answer.

Draco had his answer in less than thirty minutes. Blaise had sent his answer right back with the Malfoy owl.

 _Draco,_

 _Thanks for the invite mate, but I'll have to pass. I have a guest and will be tied up for the rest of the day. Give your father and mother my regards and wishes for a great holiday. I'll see you in the morning, 7:30 sharp._

 _Blaise_

 _/*/_

Draco crumpled the message and threw it across the room missing the fireplace by the proverbial mile. Then he sat for several minutes hoping Blaise really was occupied and not just making an excuse.

Draco had another three hours before dinner. Which gave him plenty of time to rehash what Parvati had said. Although she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong, Parvati might be on to something. There was something more to Hermione's anger and hatred beside his participating in the war. In fact, there were two other things. Theo and Blaise knew about one because he had told them. The other thing was so demeaning and dastardly even for an arrogant, despicable wizard such as himself. He'd never mentioned it to another soul. And again, it revolved around June 30th, 1997. The night he let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. The night Dumbledore died.

When he and Hermione had run into each other in France, the thought never crossed Draco's mind that her behavior was anything more than anger over the fact she had run into a filthy Pureblood who had sided with Voldemort. When he arrived back in Britain to find how his world had changed…..for the better. It still didn't occur to him that Hermione could be angry over anything other than his audacity to return to the city and people he had almost destroyed.

Thanks to Parvati, Draco was now sure he knew why Hermione hadn't been able to move on or forgive him. And to Draco's way of thinking. There was absolutely no way he could fix it.

/*/

Draco had changed. He wasn't above saying sorry to Hermione. In fact, he would prefer being on good terms with her. His life would be so much more pleasant. As miserable and hateful as Hermione was acting. If her attitude was about what happened in 1997, Draco could understand her rage.

He was due at dinner with his parents, but in the recesses of his mind, Draco knew what step he would take next. Instead of leaving Hermione to do the confronting, he would be the bigger person and extend an olive branch. While he still had the courage, Draco got another piece of parchment. This time to write Hermione Granger.

/*/

Dinner was an excruciating affair as far as Draco was concerned. He was chomping at the bit to get back to his rooms to see if Hermione had replied to his message.

Draco suddenly realized his father had been speaking, but his mind had been far and away from the table mentally mapping out a plan to make his life easier.

"I'm sorry father. What did you say?"

Lucius who was less than pleased his son wasn't paying attention gave Draco a hard stare. "If I am boring you Draco, by all means tell me. What I have to say may be unimportant to you, but it is important to myself and your mother. These things will need to be done in our absence."

Draco felt foolish. Here he was thinking of ways to get into Granger's good graces ignoring the people who did accept him. Even if they were his parents. Foolish git.

"My apologies father. With starting my new position tomorrow, I have a lot on my mind. I should have been more attentive. If it is about taking care of the Manor and the correspondence that arrives in your absence. I will see to it all."

Lucius looked down at his plate with a small smile on his face. No matter where Draco's mind had been. He had heard everything.

"No apologies necessary Draco. You heard exactly what you needed to hear. Your mother and I will be leaving in two hours. Also. We have adjusted our holiday schedule. We plan to stay for three months instead of the one. You know how to reach us, but that shouldn't be necessary. You have been authorized to sign anything my solicitors needs signed. Represent me well."

"I will not let you down father."

By this time, Missy had served dessert. Narcissa made some idle chatter while Draco and Lucius quickly finished the dessert.

After dessert, Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, shook his father's hand then excused himself from the table. "There are notes and such I'd like to look over. Have a lovely holiday." Draco remarked before making his way to the stairs. "Missy and I will keep the Manor in tip top shape."

"I have no doubt." Lucius answered rising from the table. "By the way Draco. Your interview with Rita Skeeter was well done. Very well done. I've had several very positive owls this morning. Congratulations. It was done in true Malfoy form."

"Thank you father. Now if the rest of London would come around. I'd feel much safer leaving the Manor without a protective charm."

Narcissa smiled while Lucius let out an uncustomary laugh. "We'll see you in three months Draco. I understand where your interests lie at the moment. However, while your mother and I are on holiday I would like for you to seriously think about opening a firm of your own in the Malfoy name. No pressure. Just think about it. Be well."

That's a big negative right now father, thought Draco hurrying towards his wing. No firm of my own anywhere in my thoughts.

/*/

Back in his rooms, Draco glanced around checking to see if Missy or one of the other elves had delivered any messages. There was nothing. Draco could see it clearly in his mind. Hermione had received his owl and immediately ripped it to pieces hurling hex after hex at the tiny bits of parchment.

Draco removed his robes which were stifling him to put on something more casual. He liked the Basic Wear and would be hard pressed to return to wearing robes as a first choice in clothing.

Picking up the OTS folder Blaise had left with him, Draco glanced at a few pages, but his mind was again on other things. Like why in bloody hell had he sent Hermione Granger an owl. Probably the only thing saving him from a fury filled visit from Hermione was the fact he was living at the Manor. Draco was certain Hermione would never step foot in Malfoy Manor….ever again.

/*/

Sunday morning started out nicely for Hermione, but deteriorated rapidly after she read the big bullshite write up on Malfoy in the Prophet. From there, she had worked herself into a fury spending an hour cursing and shouting at the air about the manipulative, foul, treacherous son of a hag who had some people, including the Minister, fooled. Promising, no matter how many people supported the dirt bag or how upstanding he pretended to be. She knew his true colors and would never accept his meaningless apologies or his fake mea culpa. He had…..

Furiously wiping away the few stray tears that had dared form in the corner of her eyes, Hermione stopped herself in mid thought grabbing her chest where a throbbing pain had suddenly materialized. She had been about to visit that horrible, dark, hurtful place and time she had vowed never to visit again.

No way! No bloody way!" She had shouted. "I will not allow Malfoy to…to. Without finishing her thought, Hermione fell limply onto the couch letting all the remaining fury seep out of her pores. After a few minutes, she had literally run to the shower. All that fury seeping out of her pores had left a foul odor.

Hermione spent the next few hours drinking wine and trying to review files. Still stressed, Hermione felt she could do with a distraction. She thought about inviting Terry over under the guise of discussing work. But on second thought, Hermione realized she was just prolonging the inevitable. Terry was getting serious. Sooner or later, she would have to back him off. More gratuitous sex was not the answer even though she did like the way Terry made her feel. Unfortunately, Terry Boot was not the wizard she wanted as her life partner. Hermione wasn't even sure there was _any_ wizard she'd want for the rest of her life.

These were her demons. Shagging Terry, Ron or any other wizard wouldn't cleanse her soul. At least it hadn't so far. As much as she ranted, deep down Hermione knew there was only one way to rid herself of the lump of misery she had been carrying around for so long. She would have to face down a monster and force him to lay himself bare. All things being what they were. She knew there was absolutely no chance of that happening.

Tossing her pile of files aside, Hermione went to the kitchen to fix herself a quick meal. She wasn't really hungry, but she had been sipping wine all day. She needed food in her stomach. The beef, mashed and green beans hit the spot. So much so, Hermione drifted off as she sat on the couch. She couldn't have been sleeping long because there was still light coming in the window when a sudden tapping startled her awake.

Ah, thought Hermione. My good friend Ginny has finally returned to the land of the living. However, instead of the spotted owl Ginny had purchased two years earlier. There was a sleek, Great Gray Owl at the window.

"Who are you?" Hermione murmured softly offering the beautiful bird a handful of cold cereal. The bird turned up its nose at the cereal, but waited patiently to see if there would be a return message. Hermione didn't know who the message was from so she shooed the owl back out the window. If the message was something that needed answering, she would call for Owl Services.

There wasn't any identifying information on the outside of the envelope so Hermione had to open it to find out the sender. She had fixed herself a cup of tea and was standing cup in hand when she finally unfolded the parchment.

 _Hermione,_

Then Hermione had glanced at the signature. The cup crashed to the counter cracking the saucer as they both fell to the floor along with the message which had fluttered out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione backed up as though she had a wand aimed at her. This couldn't be right. She had to have misread the name. Summoning her wand, Hermione repaired the cup and saucer before bending over to retrieve the piece of parchment.

Plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs, Hermione steeled herself as she unfolded the message once more. What she had seen at first look hadn't changed. She hadn't misread anything. The message was addressed to her. Ironically enough, it was from the last person she ever expected to contact her. Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 6**

These were her demons. Shagging Terry, Ron or any other wizard wouldn't cleanse her soul. At least it hadn't so far. As much as she ranted, deep down Hermione knew there was only one way to rid herself of the lump of misery she had been carrying around for so long. She would have to face down a monster and force him to lay himself bare. All things being what they were. She knew there was absolutely no chance of that happening.

Tossing her pile of files aside, Hermione went to the kitchen to fix herself a quick meal. She wasn't really hungry, but she had been sipping wine all day. She needed food in her stomach. The beef, mashed and green beans hit the spot. So much so, Hermione drifted off as she sat on the couch. She couldn't have been sleeping long because there was still light coming in the window when a sudden tapping startled her awake.

Ah, thought Hermione. My good friend Ginny has finally returned to the land of the living. However, instead of the spotted owl Ginny had purchased two years earlier. There was a sleek, Great Gray Owl at the window.

"Who are you?" Hermione murmured softly offering the beautiful bird a handful of cold cereal. The bird turned up its nose at the cereal, but waited patiently to see if there would be a return message. Hermione didn't know who the message was from so she shooed the owl back out the window. If the message was something that needed answering, she would call for Owl Services.

There wasn't any identifying information on the outside of the envelope so Hermione had to open it to find out the sender. She had fixed herself a cup of tea and was standing cup in hand when she finally unfolded the parchment.

 _Hermione,_

Then Hermione had glanced at the signature. The cup crashed to the counter cracking the saucer as they both fell to the floor along with the message which had fluttered out of Hermione's hand.

Hermione backed up as though she had a wand aimed at her. This couldn't be right. She had to have misread the name. Summoning her wand, Hermione repaired the cup and saucer before bending over to retrieve the piece of parchment.

Plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs, Hermione steeled herself as she unfolded the message once more. What she had seen at first look hadn't changed. She hadn't misread anything. The message was addressed to her. Ironically enough, it was from the last person she ever expected to contact her. Draco Malfoy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 7**

Ginny was staring over Blaise's shoulder as he wrote his reply to Draco.

"Why are you even bothering with that foul git? You're going through all this trouble for him. For what? He's no good and he's never been any good."

"The owl is waiting Ginny. Please let me finish this reply. Then we'll talk."

Ginny sauntered into the bedroom intent on getting dressed. "Take your time Blaise." She called back over her shoulder. "I'm going to head home now anyway. Perhaps you'll find time for me when Malfoy runs back to Switzerland or Sweden or wherever he was. After all these months, our time is now limited because you have to spoon feed the great Draco Malfoy."

"Irritating woman." Blaise huffed under his breath To Ginny he simply said. "That's Hermione talking. You haven't mentioned Draco one time in the five years he's been gone. All of a sudden he's some kind of bloody pariah because Hermione thinks he's a pariah. Come on now love. You have a brilliant mind and don't need to regurgitate someone else's thoughts."

Ginny was half dressed, but came over to sit beside Blaise. "You don't know what you're talking about Zabini. I am not regurgitating Hermione's thoughts. I don't care for Draco Malfoy. He's an arrogant git who thinks the world owes him something."

Blaise walked over to the bar to pour two drinks. Not because he was thirsty, but because he didn't want to say exactly what he was thinking.

"Have a drink Ginny." Blaise said pushing the drink towards her. "I want to hear exactly why you are so angry with Draco. I want to hear what he has done to you personally that elicits such loathing."

"He's foul."

"Really?" Blaise replied raising his eyebrows. That's it? He's foul. Your brother Ron is foul. Theo and Harry are foul. Your ex is foul. Yet you don't hate them. You don't accost them in Diagon Alley. And you most certainly don't draw your wand on them. What makes Draco so different? I want to hear it because Draco is my mate and hopefully you will soon agree to be my witch. I would like for you two to get along."

"Think again Blaise. Me and Draco Malfoy will never get along. That's not going to happen."

An exasperated Blaise took another sip from his glass before answering. Gazing at Ginny as if he was seeing her clearly for the first time, Blaise responded in a reasonable manner. "I understand you don't care for him Ginny. My question still remains why. What has Draco done personally to either you or Hermione? Don't give me the foul git bullshite. That's old and tired. Explain to me what it is about Draco that has you in such a fury."

Ginny didn't like to be challenged. By anyone. Here was the wizard who was trying to court her doing that very thing. Blaise was challenging her thoughts and beliefs. "I'm a grown witch." Ginny snapped slamming her glass down on the living room table. "I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to think or feel. I'm not about to stand here like a chastised child explaining anything. You want to pal up with Draco Malfoy. Go ahead. I won't be around to watch."

Blaise gazed at the red faced, angry witch without responding. He been through this on several other occasions when Ginny felt she was not getting her way. Normally things wouldn't have gotten this far because Blaise would capitulate. But the words spilling out of Ginny's mouth had become mean and vindictive. She was no longer angry at Draco Malfoy. She was angry at him.

Blaise was infatuated with this beautiful, intelligent witch. To his detriment, he had let Ginny get away with this behavior in the past because he wanted her in his bed and possibly in his life. But this day, she was being ridiculous. She was shouting about things that had nothing to do with Draco Malfoy. His last straw had been when Ginny spit out some bullshite about his mother having been too busy with wizards to teach him any manners. Ginny had just stepped across that invisible line. Whatever his mother had or had not done, was none of Ginny's business.

As far as Blaise was concerned, the conversation was over. Setting his glass down just as firmly as Ginny had, Blaise rose to his feet. In his most blistering tone, he let Ginny have a dose of her own medicine. "So here we are. I ask you to explain your rabid feelings about Draco. Instead of giving a simple answer, you choose to speak disparagingly about my mother who has nothing to do with this conversation. Then there's the part where you want to run off in a huff if I dare question you. Well. It's like this Ginevra. I have dared to question you. I am questioning you. This time, unlike other times, I will not run after you or ask you to stay. I will not bring up Draco's name to you ever again. What I will tell you is Draco has changed. If he hadn't, you'd still be lying in Diagon Alley picking wand splinters out of your arse."

As angry as Ginny was, she wasn't so angry she didn't recognize what she'd done. She tried tears which worked on other men. Blaise had turned his back. The tears weren't working on him.

"Blaise?" Ginny called in a much softer, gentler voice. "I was upset that you are choosing Draco Malfoy over me. I apologize for bringing your mother into our argument. I like what we have….."

Blaise didn't give Ginny a chance to finish her sentence. "There was no argument. An argument takes at least two people. I asked for clarification on something I did not understand. You chose to respond with rudeness and vitriol. I've said all I have to say. You may use the floo if you like."

"Fine Blaise. Have it your way." Ginny snapped some of her anger returning. "Enjoy life with Draco Malfoy."

Blaise who had turned away heading for the bathroom turned back when Ginny spouted the last of her nonsense. "Still making your bullshite about anyone other than yourself then? Have a good night Ginny."

As soon as Blaise heard the whoosh of the floo, he summoned his wand to lock the floo. He'd had enough company for that night.

Aggravated with himself over the amount of time he had put in pursuing Ginny and have it all come to nothing, Blaise thought about calling someone to keep him company. He quickly changed his mind realizing he and Ginny had argued, but he was in no way through with the ginger. She was who he wanted.

It was too early for sleep, but too late to take Draco up on his dinner offer. With nothing better to do, Blaise turned on some soft music, laid his head back and dozed off thinking about shagging Ginny.

/*/

Several hours after sending the message to Hermione, Draco came to the realization that she had no intention of answering his owl. Pacing up and down the study off his rooms, he couldn't get his mind or his nerves to settle. What had he been thinking? The witch had hated him all these years. Why did he think an owl message would change anything? Draco's only saving grace was he hadn't put anything more personal in the letter than they should sit down to talk. Initially, he had thought to write why he was apologizing, but good sense had taken over. If he had admitted to anything, Hermione would have his admissions down in writing. In no way was that a smart idea. He could visualize it. Everyone in London including the Daily Prophet privy to his very private thoughts.

To get his mind off the faux pas he had almost made. Draco pulled out his OTS packet. But as he tried to review the information before him, the room suddenly went dim as old things came rushing back. Startled, Draco looked around immediately recognizing where he was. He was on his knees on the floor of what used to be his father's study but had become the Dark Lord's study. He was gagging having just been the subject of three Crucios in succession. While his mother, father and aunt stood witness.

Draco couldn't move. The pain was unbearable. All he could do was remain immobile hoping the punishment was over. While Voldemort continued to vent his fury.

"A little birdie has let slip that you are pursuing the Mudblood." Voldemort snarled causing spittle to rain down on Draco. "For what reason I do not know. Even as dull and stupid as I find this family. I'm sure none of you would have anything to do with a Mudblood. Isn't that right Draco? Crucio!"

A fourth Crucio. Draco thought he would die from the pain, but he had no such luck.

His mother had been crying quietly in the background which incensed Voldemort. "Shut that woman up Lucius. If you can. Or I will shut her up myself. Better yet. You shut her up Bella. NOW!"

Bella who was firmly in the Dark Lord's corner about all things, didn't want to see her sister writhing on the floor in pain. She had quickly cast a silencing charm on Narcissa which went to work immediately. Bella was satisfied. Her sister could make all the noise she wanted, but would not be heard.

Voldemort had gone back to ridiculing Draco. "Is all this because a Slytherin witch won't have your weak arse? That doesn't surprise me. However, I command you to find a worthy Slytherin witch straightaway. I hope you haven't stuck your Malfoy dick into that filthy Mudblood. If I find out you have, I'll have her torn apart in front of your eyes. In fact, if I find out you've gone near her again. I'll have you kill her after you've carried out your principal orders. Stand up. Address me as your master. What are you going to do?"

Painfully, Draco pulled himself to his feet to stand before the Dark Lord. "I will stay far away from the Mudblood. I will find a Slytherin witch. I am going to fulfill the orders you have set for me."

"Good. Get on with it." Voldemort had growled turning his back on the room. "Now get out. Leave me."

/*/

Draco jumped up from the sofa looking around as though what he had just experienced could have been real. Satisfied it had been some weird dream, Draco poured himself a double shot of brandy. Then he sat down and allowed himself to breathe.

Draco couldn't believe that particular bit of violence had come back so vividly after so many years. Especially since he had it tucked way back in the nethermost regions of his mind along with everything else from that time. But he had to admit, one never quite forgot receiving the Cruciatus Curse. Especially when it is cast four times in the space of an hour. Especially when his reaction to the Dark Lord's orders that day had been the start of this feud with Hermione.

Sitting with drink in hand, Draco was first to admit all his dwelling on back in the day had him spooked. He was starting a new position in the morning. It was time he put the bullshite aside.

He and Hermione would never get anything settled between them. He'd just have to go with it.

/*/

Hermione had read the message from Draco four times. She was now feeling some kind of way. The rat bastard had a complimentary article written about him. Now he thought everything was forgotten and she would fall all over herself to forgive him. She wouldn't. She couldn't. To her, what Draco Malfoy had done couldn't be forgiven. Even if he apologized on bended knee. It was way too late.

Holding up the letter one more time, Hermione decided she would take it to Kingsley to lodge a formal complaint about the Ministry's newest employee stalking her. It was far fetched that Kingsley would do anything about it. He was fine with Malfoy being back in town. However, he would still have to take her complaint because the proof was down in writing.

/*/

When the bell on her floo rang, Hermione hastily called out Depulso sending the letter to her top dresser drawer. Then she unlocked the floo with her wand which she held tightly in her lap. She was of two minds. First, she thought it might be Terry coming through to check on her, but for a split second she had also thought it might be Malfoy trying to push himself on her once again.

Hermione was wrong on both counts. Ginny came striding out of the floo with her blouse half buttoned, a jacket over her arm and a scowl on her face.

Hermione knew the signs. Ginny's date had said something to piss her off. And true to form. Ginny had walked out. Ginny dated quite a bit, but this had to be someone special if she'd had her clothes off.

Ginny was shagging someone and hadn't told her. This was going to be an interesting conversation. "Do you want tea or from the way your clothes look. Perhaps you'd like a strong drink."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione as she plunked herself down in one of the living room chairs. My clothes look like this because I put them on in a hurry Hermione. If you want to know something, just ask. There's no need for you to beat about the bush. I'm not Terry."

Hermione stopped in mid pour and turned to Ginny. "Slow down Ginny. You may have had a bad night, but that's no reason to come through my floo being obnoxious. I don't need it."

"Oh! It's alright for you to be obnoxious, but if anyone else tries to keep up you're insulted. Excuse me for breathing." Ginny replied still being obnoxious but reaching out for the drink at the same time.

Hermione waved a hand in Ginny's direction answering her friend in an exasperated manner. "Alright Ginny. What happened? And with whom?"

Gazing in to her drink, Ginny let out a sigh. "I made a bloody mistake with Blaise."

"Blaise? What does making a mistake with Blaise have to do with anything?"

"For fucks sake Hermione. Grow up. Think outside the box for a bit. I like Blaise. I've been seeing him for two months."

Hermione went silent. Not only because Ginny was still being an obnoxious twit, but because her news was mind blowing as well. "You and Blaise Zabini? What could you possibly see in that….."

Ginny didn't even change position as she snapped back at Hermione. "Don't start in on Blaise. He's done nothing to you. The issue between him and I is his friendship with that bastard Draco Malfoy. Nothing more"

"Draco Malfoy?" Asked Hermione in surprise also thinking about the letter now sitting in her dresser drawer. "Leave it to that piece of shite to ruin yet one more thing. So. You've broken up with Blaise because of Malfoy? That's probably best. Blaise is solidly in Malfoy's corner."

"That's not quite it Hermione. Blaise broke up with me. Now I'm wondering why I let something as small as not liking Draco Malfoy lose me the wizard I have fallen for. I don't have to live with the snake. I don't even have to be in his company. Yet I went totally off the deep end. Even going as far as to disparage Blaise's mother. All Blaise wanted was a reasonable answer for why I hate Malfoy so much. It was something I couldn't answer so I acted out. Blaise accused me of regurgitating your thoughts and words. I think he might be right. Draco Malfoy has done nothing to me personally. I hate Malfoy because you hate him. That was fine. I'm your best friend so I hate who you hate. Until it interfered with my relationship."

Hermione sat there astounded. Ginny was blaming her for the break up. "Regurgitating my words. Hating because I hate. Really? That's pretty stupid Ginny. Don't you think? Draco Malfoy almost got us all killed. He…"

"For fucks sake Hermione. I remember the war just like you do. My brother was killed. Tonks and Professor Lupin were killed. Harry nearly died. I remember. What I don't remember after all this time is what Malfoy did to you personally. I don't remember because although he committed acts of war. He did nothing to any of us personally. The things he did were because Voldemort was pulling his strings. Just as the Order was pulling ours. Until tonight, I didn't realize how much I cared about Blaise. If I have to nod in Malfoy's direction or attend functions where he is present to make Blaise happy, that's what I'll do. I won't take anything away from you. It's plain that your hate runs so deep regarding Draco Malfoy you still have a lot to sort out. I just wanted you to know I am going to try to get along for Blaise's sake."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. "Am I the only one who can see Malfoy for what he is?" Hermione asked through sobs. "I can't believe you're saying this Ginny….."

Ginny went over and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "It's past time we let this go. I know he hurt you more than any wizard ever could. But it is time to let it go. Perhaps if you and Malfoy….."

Cutting across Ginny, Hermione looked at her friend through tear filled eyes. "You know what he did to me? How could you know? I've never breathed it to another soul. I was too ashamed. I'm still ashamed."

"I was your sneaky, best friend. Of course I knew. Not the whole of it, but I knew some. I was full of anger about it, but I could not bring myself to question the secrets of the witch I thought of as my sister. After all these years, the only one you are hurting is yourself. Do you realize you can't take Terry seriously because you won't let yourself trust another wizard? It's time Hermione. Have a discussion. Make him admit what he did. You may never be able to be great friends with Malfoy, but a clearing of the air will allow you to get on with your life. Try it. Now. I'm going back to Blaise to get this sorted. I'll see you sometime during the week. I'll expect a complete update. Thanks for the drink."

/*/

Hermione cried in earnest after Ginny left. There were things she had to think over. Could she face Malfoy and listen to a ration of bullshite? No matter what he said. No matter how many apologies he made. His words wouldn't change the past. They wouldn't change what he had put her through.

/**/

Monday morning, Draco appeared bright and early at the OTS office. He was met by a cheerful Blaise who introduced him to the several clerks and OTS Officers who were already at their desks even though the day hadn't officially started.

Draco was given a fairly large office with a private room and an attached bathroom.

"Am I taking over your office? Seems quite nice for a low rung beginner." Draco remarked with a satisfied smile.

Blaise put on his best Zabini smirk. "No. You haven't taken over my office. In addition, I do not consider you to be a low rung beginner. After a bit of a brush up on things, I am putting you in charge of the next case coming up. The evidence is already here in the department. All I need is for you to get it sorted and hand me your results. Before you ask about stepping over the agents who are already in place. Let me assure you. They have their own cases to be getting on with. You will be allowed two assistants which should suffice unless the case becomes complicated. You will spend today through Thursday getting yourself acclimated and in order. Friday morning, you and your assistants will begin to put the LeClair case together."

"LeClair? Not Pansy's husband." Asked a shocked Draco. "What has she gotten herself into?"

Blaise didn't hesitate to answer. "As your boss, so to speak, let me make something clear. You have taken on a position which at times makes you privy to certain information. That information is not to be discussed outside this office or with anyone other than your assistants. Our job is to evaluate evidence. Nothing more. No matter who is involved. To ease your mind. I will say your case is not about Pansy's husband. However, it does involve Pansy's father-in-law Etienne LeClair. With that out of the way, our next step will be to find you two assistants."

"Let's get to it then."

"Yes. Let's. By the way Draco. I hope you don't have plans. I am looking for at least two more agents and will be reviewing applications this evening. I would appreciate your input."

"My evening is open. I'm not sure how much help I will be, but I am willing to lend a hand."

"Brilliant. I'll have Ginny bring in food around 5:45. Any preferences?"

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise. "What does she Weasley have to do with anything? You couldn't find anyone other than the witch who wants to hex my balls off to deliver dinner? I'm not that hungry."

"Very funny Mr. Malfoy," said Blaise with a good humored laugh. "Ginny and I have been dating for the last two months. We had a long talk last night and she has consented to be my witch."

"Dammit Blaise," huffed Draco. "That witch is almost as bad as Hermione Granger. She'll try to hex me the first chance she gets.

Blaise realized this was where he should explain what was what to Draco. For the next half hour or so, Blaise gave a brief synopsis of what had gone on between himself and Ginny the previous evening.

Blaise explained their argument and how Ginny had come back to his flat to work things out. "Ginny admitted that her feelings about you may have been the result of what Hermione feels towards you. So. She has agreed to start off fresh. She will not hex you, curse you or draw her wand. I promise."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of his most violent detractors had done a turn around and was willing to be civil. Draco couldn't help thinking how Blaise always bragged he had a magical dick. In this case, Draco had to agree.

Feeling good over this turn of events, Draco's next thought was how he wished Terry Boot had a magical dick as well. Then all his problems would be solved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 7**

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise. "What does she Weasley have to do with anything? You couldn't find anyone other than the witch who wants to hex my balls off to deliver dinner? I'm not that hungry."

"Very funny Mr. Malfoy," said Blaise with a good humored laugh. "Ginny and I have been dating for the last two months. We had a long talk last night and she has consented to be my witch."

"Dammit Blaise," huffed Draco. "That witch is almost as bad as Hermione Granger. She'll try to hex me the first chance she gets.

Blaise realized this was where he should explain what was what to Draco. For the next half hour or so, Blaise gave a brief synopsis of what had gone on between himself and Ginny the previous evening.

Blaise explained their argument and how Ginny had come back to his flat to work things out. "Ginny admitted that her feelings about you may have been the result of what Hermione feels towards you. So. She has agreed to start off fresh. She will not hex you, curse you or draw her wand. I promise."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. One of his most violent detractors had done a turn around and was willing to be civil. Draco couldn't help thinking how Blaise always bragged he had a magical dick. In this case, Draco had to agree.

Feeling good over this turn of events, Draco's next thought was how he wished Terry Boot had a magical dick as well. Then all his problems would be solved.

/

 **A/N:** Chapter is a bit longer than usual. Hope you don't get bored.

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 8**

Hermione was true to her word. After checking in with Terry, Justin and Rebecca she went directly to Kingsley's office to see if he would give her a moment of his time.

Percy Weasley, Kingsley's Junior Assistant gave her some kind of look as he listened to her request and answered accordingly.

"It's Monday Hermione. The Minister has all kinds of business that need his attention. Can this possibly wait until…" Here Percy had let his words fade off.

Hermione caught on to Percy's bit of sarcasm and responded in kind. "Don't overplay your importance Percy. I've asked for a word with the Minister not a soliloquy from you. Please get off your lazy arse and go see if Kingsley has a few minutes for me."

"There's no need to be insulting Hermione. Perhaps it's you who overplays her importance. I've heard that the brilliant reputation you cherish so much is faltering for just that reason.'

Hermione stood by Percy's desk huffing to herself over how big she thought Percy's head had grown. "Stupid wanker."

Percy was back in five minutes advising Hermione that Kingsley had ten minutes to spare.

Hermione snapped off a gruff thank you to Percy as she passed his desk.

Percy rolled his eyes.

/*/

With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Kingsley invited Hermione to have a seat asking in the same breath how he could help her.

This was the opportunity Hermione wanted. Now that it was here. Deep down she wondered if reporting Malfoy was the right thing to do. Of course it was. This was her best chance to show Malfoy in the lowest possible light.

"Good morning Minister. Thank you for seeing me. I have a situation I feel should be reported."

A slight frown appeared on Kingsley's face as he mulled over who he thought could have offended Hermione this week. "A situation?" Asked Kingsley calmly. "Is it life threatening? Will it cause a panic in the streets of the Wizarding World?"

Hermione stared at Kingsley waiting for a smile to appear showing he was joking. None appeared which left Hermione a bit lost for words. Kingsley Shacklebolt was being… unkind. "No Minister. It isn't life threatening nor will it cause a panic in the streets of the Wizarding World. It is personal to me."

"Hermione." Kingsley replied with half the words coming out as a sigh. "I have a very busy morning stretching out in front of me. I agreed to see you because I thought it might be an important business related nature. If it is a personal matter, perhaps you could discuss it with Mr. Boot or Mr. Finch-Fletchley to get it resolved. Or, come back at a more convenient time."

"It will only take a second more." Hermione insisted pulling out Draco's message handing it to Kingsley. "I believe Draco Malfoy means to do me harm. That message is proof he is stalking me. I'd like to file a formal complaint."

Kingsley read the short message then turned the parchment over looking for the part which threatened Hermione or mentioned doing her harm. He didn't like to lose his temper. Especially with one of the former Golden Trio. So he reread the contents giving the anger which had come over him a chance to subside.

He was going to have a talk with Hermione. She probably wouldn't like it, but that wasn't anything new. Over the past six months, she hadn't liked much of anything.

Getting up from his desk, Kingsley walked over to tell Percy to hold all visitors. Closing the door, the Minister returned to his desk to face Hermione.

"I'm not sure why you feel Mr. Malfoy means to do you harm. From what I've seen and heard, it seems you may be the one who wants to do harm. It is my understanding you, Mr. Boot and Mr. Finch Fletchley attacked Mr. Malfoy at a conference in France. Is there any truth to that allegation?"

Hermione was at a loss. She, Terry and Justin had confronted Malfoy at the conference. Wondering how Kingsley had found out about that, Hermione replied truthfully. "He wasn't attacked sir. We had words. No wands were drawn." She added jokingly.

Kingsley failed to find it funny and resumed speaking. "Did you not verbally attack Mr. Malfoy this past Saturday at the Nott's Meet and Greet?"

Shite, thought Hermione. This is looking worse for me than for Malfoy. Folding her hands in her lap, Hermione admitted she had again had words with Malfoy.

Leaning back in his chair, Kingsley addressed the matter head on. "Hermione. Being one of your greatest admirers, you know I respect you and your opinions. However, in this case I believe you are mistaken." Holding up Draco's letter, the Minister forged ahead. "I see nothing spurious in this message. In fact, what I do see is a man asking to sit down with you to get things sorted and get the past behind him. I assume you are still furious with Mr. Malfoy for things done in the past. As long as you keep your emotions safely in check. That is your right Hermione. Attacking Mr. Malfoy, even if it is only verbally must stop. As a friend as well as The Minister of Magic, I will tell you two things. One. I will not allow this complaint to be filed. I believe you are angry and want to hurt Mr. Malfoy in any way possible. You will not do that through myself or this Ministry. Two. You are dredging up the past. It's time to look forward again.

"You are not a Ministry employee so I cannot direct you to take time off. But, I am your mentor and friend. A friend who suggests you take a week. Have a holiday. Do whatever you need to do to come to terms with this pathological hatred of Draco Malfoy." Handing the message back to Hermione, Kingsley asked if there was anything else.

"No Minister. There's nothing else. Sorry to have held you up. I appreciate your time."

As Hermione left Kingsley's office, Percy asked grouchily if her very important matter had been settled as it had put the Minister back by an hour.

Even though Percy's display of bad form warranted a curt answer. Hermione moved past him without uttering a word. She had just received a telling off from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic.

Feeling hateful towards Malfoy, but also feeling defeated at being told off twice in twenty four hours regarding the foul wizard. Hermione swore she felt a twinge of self doubt creeping into her body. Everybody else had let the past go. Perhaps she should as well. Rubbing a hand across her forehead, Hermione began punching the up button thinking how great it would be if the button was Malfoy's face.

/*/

The day had gone well for Draco. Blaise had assigned two assistants. Brian Ross, a twenty five year old, effeminate acting wizard with astonishingly bright blue eyes and Donald Macomber, a twenty six year old wizard who wore Potter glasses. Not Potter's glasses, but a pair nearly identical to Harry's. Both men had gone to Hogwarts, but had been ahead of Draco so he didn't know them. They seemed intelligent enough, but he would find out just how intelligent on Friday.

Draco had spent the day poring over rules and regulations with regard to how evidence was processed. Tuesday would be spent reviewing the method of collecting evidence at a crime scene. Wednesday would be spent going over the correct forms that had to accompany different kinds of evidence. Thursday, everything would be tied up and Draco would assemble his kit. Friday would be the big day. He, Brian and Donald would visit the crime scene to get a feel for what went on. Then it would be back to the office to begin processing the case.

There were also rules regarding the OTS Department. There was a main door which could only be accessed by Blaise, OTS Agents and Assistants. All of whom had a permanent security charm cast on them when they joined the department. No one else had access. Not even Kingsley who had to request a special badge to visit. OTS was a very special, very selective and very secure department. Much like the Department of Mysteries had been years ago.

The last step was Blaise. After the Agents processed all the evidence, Blaise reviewed the file then signed off on it before turning it all over to the assigned prosecutor. Agents were sometimes called to court to clarify their findings. Sometimes, but not often because their collection and processing procedures had been proven to be exemplary.

/*/

Blaise stopped by Draco's office around 5:40 to inform him their dinner had arrived. Ginny was waiting for them down in the Food Service Area.

Draco adjusted his suit coat but couldn't keep a frown off his face.

"You'll be fine." Blaise told Draco clapping him on the back. "Miss Weasley will be on her best behavior. Try not to flinch when she reaches for salt or pepper. Otherwise, she'll smell the fear on you and pounce."

Draco gave Blaise a blistering glare.

"Come on mate. I'm kidding. Let's get downstairs. I haven't had lunch and I'm ravenous. We'll be back here by 6:30."

"Fine. Let's go then."

/*/

Ginny had chosen a table next to a window charmed to show a clear, sunny afternoon and was in the process of setting the food out on the table when Draco and Blaise arrived. "Hello love." She said kissing Blaise on the cheek. "Hello Malfoy." She said in an even voice without looking up at Draco. "As agreed, I've brought Italian. I hope you both like peas. I have an order of piselli al prosciutto, an order of pasta e piselli and lemon ricotta cookies for dessert. There's some crusty bread in the bag. Sit. Eat."

The food looked delicious. Not a combination Draco would have chosen, but it would do.

As the three sat there enjoying their meal, Ginny apologized to Draco for her behavior in Diagon Alley. "Blaise set me straight. He believes my opinion and treatment of you has a lot to do with what my best friend thinks of you. Of course I argued with him because that's my trademark. Arguing. Or at least it was my trademark." Ginny added smiling over at Blaise. "After I left Blaise, I stopped by Hermione's to let her know Blaise had asked me a question which I couldn't answer. She and I spoke for a few minutes. In the end, she couldn't or wouldn't give me an answer to the question Blaise had asked. I told her I was going to make amends with you and Blaise. That's the way I left it."

Draco continued eating, but was listening to Ginny's every word.

"In case you're interested Malfoy. The question was. What had you done to me personally to evoke such dislike? I've apologized and brought you up to date."

"Thank you Ginny. May I call you Ginny?"

"That's my name Malfoy. Feel free to call me Ginny. Sounds a lot better than that bint."

"I never…..," sputtered Draco.

"Yes you have." Blaise chuckled interjecting himself into the conversation. "She deserved it. I'm sure it's not a name we will be hearing in the future."

Draco showed his agreement and embarrassment by simply nodding his head.

They were down to the cookies when Ginny made a revelation which shocked both Blaise and Draco. "I know some of what Hermione's feelings are about, but I never figured out how to connect the dots."

Blaise glanced over at a startled Draco in surprise, but Draco was already speaking. "Ginny, I appreciate the stand you have taken with me. However, if there is something to be discussed. It should be a discussion between Granger and myself. Just so you won't rescind your apology and your authorization for me to use your name. I want you to know I have reached out. I sent an owl to Granger on Sunday morning seeking a chance to sit down with her. She never responded. I believe until we sit face to face. I'll never know what I've done to her. Other than the obvious war related shite. At this point, I don't think a discussion between us will happen."

Ginny was as surprised as Blaise by the information Draco had just divulged. The difference was Blaise knew when to stop inquiring into his mate's business. Ginny did not.

"Hermione never mentioned any message when I was at her flat. Was it sent with a trustworthy owl? We had an owl once named Errol that couldn't get a delivery straight to save his life. Perhaps…"

Blaise reached over and placed his hand on Ginny's when he wanted to place it over her mouth. "Let's leave Draco to his own business. It's very nearly 6:45. Draco and I should be getting back upstairs. There are files we need to review. Thank you for dinner. I'll see you later."

Draco echoed Blaise. "Thank you for the meal." Then he told Blaise he would see him in his office and headed towards the lifts.

After Draco walked away, Ginny had several comments to make. "I love Hermione like a sister, but she is one headstrong witch. Malfoy has reached out. This is her chance to either kill him or give him a good telling off. Yet she won't talk to him. What am I missing love?"

"First." Blaise chided. "It's Draco. Not Malfoy. Please call him by his _name_. Second. It is up to them to sort it all out. Do not interfere if you value your friendship with Hermione. You've already struck a blow by dating me and accepting Draco. Tread lightly love. I don't want to see you lose your best friend. I have to get upstairs. I'll see you to the front doors."

Blaise was deep in thought when the lift arrived. As miserable as Hermione had been to Draco. He had sent her what amounted to a peace offering. There had to be more here than met the eye. Something both Theo and I missed back in the day. Well something Theo had missed. I had been hustled off to Italy first semester of sixth year when mother realized how dangerous Voldemort and his Death Eaters had become. I had no way of knowing anything. What had Draco been up to? Other than trying to kill Dumbledore that is. Whatever it was, Blaise decided he certainly wasn't going to push.

/*/

The office at Granger Associates was buzzing. In the midst of a fairly important case, they had been told their boss was taking a few days off. The only explanation they had been given was a pressing matter had come up.

Before the announcement, Hermione, Terry and Justin had been in her office behind closed doors. When the door had finally opened, Hermione called all employees together to tell them a pressing matter had come up which needed her attention. She would leave it to them to follow Terry and Justin's direction in her absence.

That had been it. Their boss would be away and they should take direction from Terry and Justin. The only surprises had been that Terry and Justin weren't accompanying Hermione on this pressing matter and the staff hadn't been given any advance notice. Hermione had left the office in the hands of Assistants and Clerks before. That wasn't a problem because everyone knew his or her job. But Hermione going off without her best Associates left them perplexed. The staff was also quick to notice that Terry and Justin seemed as surprised as everyone else over Hermione's sudden departure.

After Hermione left the office, it was business as usual with Terry assigning two additional clerks to the Woodson case.

Several of the employees who didn't want to be heard speaking badly about their leader huddled in a corner dissecting what they'd been told. To them, it was just strange. Hermione never went off by herself nor did she ever take time off for anything. The consensus after the huddle was that something somewhere had gone very badly wrong. However, the staff was glad to have the chance to prove their worth so they just went with it.

/*/

Hermione didn't plan on going any farther than Scotland. After the reaming she had taken from Kingsley, she had made the decision to step away from everything for a few days. So she called Minerva to beg a favor. Minerva had been more than willing to have Hermione stay in the small cottage on her property without any questions asked.

Minerva had heard rumors that one of her most favored students might be experiencing burnout. When Hermione called, the answer was an unequivocal yes.

Hermione had sent an owl to let Minerva know she would be taking the train to Hogsmeade then Apparate from there. Minerva had put together a light meal in case Hermione was hungry then went to sit on her front porch to wait.

Right off, Minerva could tell Hermione was troubled. The normally cheerful witch appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Hermione. My dear." Said Minerva hurrying forward to meet her former pupil. "You look as though you've lost your last friend. Come inside for a few minutes."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I am a bit tired and a bit hungry. I wouldn't say no to a bowl of your lovely oxtail soup."

"I had sandwiches out, but I'll whip up some oxtail soup in a flash. Just sit down and take that load off your mind."

Hermione gave a wan smile. "Except for Professor Dumbledore, you were the most perceptive of my professors. I do have a bit of something on my mind. I just need a few days away to think. Professor?"

"I love company. Spend as much time in the cottage as you like." Minerva replied turning away from the fancy wand work she was using to prepare the soup.

"Do you…do you." Stammered Hermione hesitant to even ask the question.

Minerva stopped twisting her wand long enough to look at Hermione. "What is it girl? I'm not your professor any longer. I cannot take points from you."

Hermione gave another wan smile as she blurted out her question. "Do you think I'm the type of person who keeps dredging up the past?"

With one last strong, left twist, Minerva pronounced the soup done answering Hermione's question while laying place settings for herself and her guest. "I imagine you are looking for the truth so I shall not split hairs. I don't know if you have been dredging up the past. What I do know is you are a very tenacious young woman who will not let go of something until you're satisfied it has been settled. In your favor or not. You have a tendency to hold onto things long after you should have let go. You've been that way since you walked through the doors of Hogwarts at age eleven. To my experienced eye. It seems there is something upsetting you so badly it has put you off your game. Get it fixed."

Get it fixed, thought Hermione. I'll just sit here for a bit and wait for Professor Snape to chime in.

Minerva sat down across from Hermione using her wand to ladle out the soup. "Let's have some soup. Then if you want to talk, I'll be glad to listen. If you'd rather not, I'll show you to the cottage and leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. After soup, I'd like to retire to the cottage. There are things I need to work out for myself."

While she and Hermione ate their oxtail soup, Minerva took stock. Hermione was definitely torn about something. Minerva hoped she could get it sorted.

After they finished the soup, Minerva showed Hermione to the cottage where she left the troubled witch at the door wishing her a good evening. As she walked away, Minerva good naturedly added that at this late date she should be addressed as Minerva rather than Professor McGonagall.

Hermione actually smiled as she joked with her retreating former professor. "I'll call you Minerva, but you'll always be Professor McGonagall to me. Goodnight Minerva. Thank you."

/*/

Terry Boot moved about the office in his usual manner. Advising here. Interjecting there. All while keeping a firm composure. Yet inside he was in shreds. Hermione had flounced back into the office from wherever she had gone announcing she would be taking a few days off. He had been astounded. Hermione taking a few days off was tantamount to Voldemort giving a child a sweet. It didn't happen. As close as they were. Or as close as he thought they were. Hermione hadn't given him any explanation. She was taking a few days. That was it.

When Hermione made her announcement to him and Justin, he felt like he had just lost something. From the beginning, he and Hermione had shared even the most minute details of next steps. Almost nothing was done without one informing the other. Yet she had stood in front of him making some generic statement as though he was just one of the staff.

To say the least. Terry Boot was in turmoil and would remain in turmoil until Hermione returned to explain herself.

/*/

Blaise and Draco spent an hour going over applications. They had made a first pass through the batch to get a sense of the caliber of the applicants. Draco could faintly remember some of the names, but faces were another thing. He was most familiar with the Slytherins of course. The former Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws not so much. Draco remembered the Gryffindors because. Well because they had been his most vocal opponents. Especially Harry Potter whose name Draco was surprised to see on one of the applications.

Reaching for a glass, Draco summoned a carafe of water from the department kitchen. Before bringing the glass to his lips, he asked about Harry. "So. Potter is interested in joining OTS then?"

Blaise gave Draco a skeptical look before answering. "Rhetorical question Mr. Malfoy? Harry's application is here for a reason."

Rolling his eyes, Draco shot back. "Let me word it a bit differently. It is my understanding Potter is happy with his spot as top Auror. Him and his Hit Team or whatever the fuck they're called."

"Hit Team?" Blaise echoed looking sideways at Draco. "What are you on about? No such thing."

"Someone should tell Granger then. One of the insults she threw at me in France was she would have Harry send his Hit Team after me. Quite annoying and embarrassing to be shouted at in the middle of a venue foyer about Potter sending hit wizards after me."

Blaise turned himself around until he was directly facing Draco. "You didn't seriously believe that bullshite? Your appearance must have really sent Hermione over the edge if she threatened you with nonexistent shite. I don't mean to laugh mate, but the picture of you standing there while Hermione shrilly called you everything but the son of Merlin strikes me funny."

Annoyed with Blaise and the fact he had let Hermione threaten him with bullshite, Draco was over discussing their encounter. "Let's just get back to the applications or we'll be here all night."

"Alright mate." Said Blaise with a nonchalant shrug. "Let's get on with it. The way I see it. You might want to think about getting yourself a nice witch to keep you company. You are definitely tightly wound. Now. To the subject at hand. This pass, we'll review qualifications. Since you've just gone through the hiring process. You know exactly what I'm looking for. There are eleven applicants. I'll take six. You take five."

Draco quickly went through his pile setting aside three applicants who had the best qualifications.

Blaise was a bit slower which gave Draco time to sit back and reflect on what Blaise had said. I am a bit tense and wouldn't say no to a bit of female attention. Draco jumped straight up in his chair when Parvati's face appeared before him.

Not that one, he thought. Absolutely not that one.

Reaching out for the applicants Draco had chosen, Blaise glanced at him with a curious expression on his face. "Alright there?"

"Never better." Answered Draco. "Random thought is all."

With a nod of his head, Blaise looked through the three pieces of parchment. "So. Let's have a look at who has risen to the top. Ah! Andrew Willard, two years behind us at Hogwarts. Acceptable. Wood and Potter. Wood is out. Too old. I'm looking for men of our age or younger who we can train. None of these set in their ways blokes who will find it hard to be team players. Harry is an acceptable candidate. Not only is he a team leader and team player, but he was smart enough to use Ministry sources to pay for his Uni credits. I've chosen four. Craig Dunn, two years behind us. Wayne Hopkins, our year. Tracey Davis, our year. Lastly, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein have almost identical credentials, but Michael Corner has more of a personality. And Anthony already has a prominent position. Currently, we have three agents. I would like to add three more."

Picking up the remaining six files, Draco told Blaise he thought any of the choices except Tracey Davis would fit in well.

"Why not Tracey Davis?" Asked a surprised Blaise. "She's fit and has credentials better than Hopkins and Dunn."

"I have reservations about her."

Blaise threw down the quill he had in his hand. "Reservations Draco? You've been gone five years. She was a Slytherin. What reservations could you have?"

Draco chose not to look at Blaise as he answered. Instead, staring straight ahead at the wall he replied solemnly. "I believe it was she who turned me in to the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean turned you in to the Dark Lord?" Asked Blaise raising his voice. "You lived with the Dark Lord! Your mother and father lived with the Dark Lord! He was Uncle Dark Lord. Wasn't he?"

Draco wanted to snap at Blaise, but was caught a bit off guard when the wizard who very rarely raised his voice raised his voice to a shout.

"Tracey Davis is the only witch I would even consider for a position. So explain this to me Draco because I don't bloody understand. What the fuck was there for one of our own to report?"

Draco sat rigidly trying to keep his composure while Blaise continued to question him. Even on his best behavior, there was only so much Draco would take. He had been insulted by Granger, challenged by Weasley now shouted at by Blaise. Enough was fucking enough. "You wouldn't understand." Draco snarled back with a ferocity he hadn't used in years. "You were in fucking Italy attending school in peace and harmony. I was here in the thick of it being browbeaten by that fucking maniac. I did things. Stupid, fucking things. When the dust cleared, Tracey Davies was the witch who approached me. At the time, I was unaware the Dark Lord had sent her. I had orders so I followed them. Not long after, Tracey was the first of the Sytherins to be rescued from Hogwarts. I didn't realize it at the time because of the turmoil, but it came to me later. Tracey Davis saved her own skin by using mine."

"Can you be any more vague Draco? She approached you. So what. You all did things during the war. What makes Tracey any different from all the other witches who wanted some Malfoy loving? I can't imagine how she got past Pansy's scrutiny anyway." Blaise added salaciously.

Glaring at Blaise, Draco went silent.

"Listen mate." Blaise remarked lowering his voice. "I don't understand what's going on here. I do know it must have been traumatic. I don't mean to make light of it. It's just that since you've been back, everything is like a mystery with you. If you need an ear, let me know. Right now, let's get back to what we're here for. Davis is out."

Glad to be off their previous conversation, Draco voiced his opinion without any further comments about Tracey Davis. "Of the six, I believe Potter should be first choice."

"Agreed." Blaise said putting Harry's application off to the side. "I'll have Craig Dunn and Michael Corner for the last two. I'm sure Michael will fit in well. I'm not familiar with Dunn's work ethic, but we shall see. We have our three. It has been about three months since they sent in the applications. I'll have them come in Wednesday morning to interview just to be sure they are still interested. That's it then. Thanks for the help mate. I'll meet you at the lift."

"No problem. I'll just lock up my office."

/*/

The two wizards were silent riding down the lift. Each lost in his own thoughts. When they reached the main floor, Blaise wished Draco a goodnight as he headed for the Visitors Floo calling back he would have a floo to Malfoy Manor set up by the next week.

Draco threw up a hand to acknowledge he'd heard Blaise, but headed straight to the front doors without slowing down.

/*/

Draco was still aggravated when he arrived home. In a fit of pique, he purposely knocked over the carafe of water on his bedside table before slamming the bathroom door open so forcefully it banged against the wall.

Missy had come up to Draco's rooms immediately after sensing he was home, but had stopped short when she heard him growling and throwing things about. She was on an errand, but knew better than interrupt Mr. Draco when he was out of sorts. Starting to walk away, Missy thought better of it and turned back to give a soft knock on the door.

"Mr. Draco sir." Missy called out hesitantly.

Draco was in no mood. "Not now Missy. Come back in an hour or so. I'd like a chicken sandwich with a few pieces of celery on the side when you come back. Thank you."

Missy hurried away with the owl message clutched tightly in her tiny hand thinking over what she had heard. Mr. Draco being in a bad mood. Missy be staying away for at least an hour like she been told.

/*/

Hermione spent the afternoon in a large lounge chair on the small covered patio going over things. She'd been shocked shitless over the past twenty four hours. Her best friend had been dating Blaise Zabini for two months without telling her. That was shock number one. Shock number two was having that same best friend tell her she was going to make amends to Malfoy. Malfoy for fucks sake. They hated him. Well, she hated him. He was the worst kind of… Here, Hermione's thought trailed off as she remembered what Ginny had asked. What had Malfoy done to them personally? Shock number three had been Kingsley. The Minister actually had gotten upset with her. But as bad as those three things were, Hermione was most shocked by the owl she had received from her enemy wanting to talk.

Hermione leaned her head back against the chair and let out a deep sigh. She hated Malfoy for what he'd done, but….but. She obviously wasn't seeing the big picture. How many bloody times had she stood in front of Terry, Justin and the staff reciting that very same mantra. Study the small things, but always look at the big picture. It was her theme. Her staff quoted it regularly.

Suddenly, a thought plopped itself in the front of Hermione's head and wouldn't budge. It had been about five months since she'd mentioned the big picture. In fact, she really hadn't been seeing much of anything since…..since she had run into Malfoy in France. Then, like in a bad movie, Hermione had an epiphany. Parvati was right. Ginny was right. Theo was right. Perhaps if she talked to Malfoy, said everything she needed to say and perhaps hexed his arse in the bargain. She could get rid of the knot of misery she'd been carrying around all this time.

Hermione decided what she wanted to do. She would take Malfoy up on his offer to talk. Then she wavered. She did not want to reminded of how stupid she had been. How used she felt and how treacherous Malfoy had been. Back and forth. Should she? Shouldn't she?

Hermione had worked herself up so badly she had to run for the cottage bathroom. She sat there shaking with sweat rolling down between her breasts while her stomach continued to roll and gurgle. She had spent the next twenty minutes indisposed.

After a quick shower, Hermione found parchment and quills in a desk drawer and began what would be her first of many efforts to answer Malfoy's owl.

Finally, on her sixth attempt, Hermione felt she had what she needed.

 _Malfoy,_

 _You want to talk. Let's talk._

 _Hermione Granger_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 8**

Suddenly, a thought plopped itself in the front of Hermione's head and wouldn't budge. It had been about five months since she'd mentioned the big picture. In fact, she really hadn't been seeing much of anything since…..since she had run into Malfoy in France. Then, like in a bad movie, Hermione had an epiphany. Parvati was right. Ginny was right. Theo was right. Perhaps if she talked to Malfoy, said everything she needed to say and perhaps hexed his arse in the bargain. She could get rid of the knot of misery she'd been carrying around all this time.

Hermione decided what she wanted to do. She would take Malfoy up on his offer to talk. Then she wavered. She did not want to reminded of how stupid she had been. How used she felt and how treacherous Malfoy had been. Back and forth. Should she? Shouldn't she?

Hermione had worked herself up so badly she had to run for the cottage bathroom. She sat there shaking with sweat rolling down between her breasts while her stomach continued to roll and gurgle. She had spent the next twenty minutes indisposed.

After a quick shower, Hermione found parchment and quills in a desk drawer and began what would be her first of many efforts to answer Malfoy's owl.

Finally, on her sixth attempt. Hermione felt she had what she needed.

 _Malfoy,_

 _You want to talk. Let's talk._

 _Hermione Granger_

/

 **A/N:** And so they meet.

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 9**

Even though there were only seven words excluding her name. Hermione reread the message four times before addressing an envelope and putting the message inside. Hermione wasn't sure where the prat was living so she had addressed it to Malfoy Manor. She was sure the Malfoy house elf slaves would be able to find him. However, just before sealing it, Hermione realized she hadn't given Apparating directions. She unfolded the message one more time adding instructions that would land Draco at Minerva's front door. If she was going to talk to the prat, Hermione wanted at least one other person to know what was going on.

After pulling on a tee and slacks, Hermione walked over to knock on Minerva's door to borrow her owl and inform her they might have a visitor in the next day or two.

/*/

Minerva gladly lent Hermione her owl. As Hermione sent the owl on its way, Minerva stood back watching. She was curious about who would be coming to visit, but held her questions. If Hermione wanted her to know the identity, she would tell her. Even so. Hermione's demeanor seemed to imply that the arrival of this visitor would be more of a showdown than a visit.

Minerva knew she was old, but not too old to realize this all might revolve around some wizard. Whomever it was, Minerva guaranteed she wouldn't stand still for any foolishness from either him or Hermione.

/*/

The pressure Draco felt at the job had been washed away by a long, hot shower. He was ready to kick back and relax with a nice shot of Ogden's when he realized he hadn't checked his father's study to see if there was anything that needed his attention. Draco had gone down two stairs when he chastised himself for acting like a Muggle.

Back in his rooms, Draco called out to Missy.

Pop.

"Yes, Mr. Draco sir. Is I late with your chicken sandwich and celery? I been giving you time to get yourself settled. I be getting it right now. Ise sorry I wasn't on time."

After a few seconds, Draco became annoyed with Missy's rambling and spoke curtly. "Enough Missy. I did not call you because you are late with a sandwich. I called you because I need you to check the study. Bring me any envelopes addressed to my father. I need to keep an eye on Malfoy business while he is gone. You may bring the food when you come back with the owls. Thank you."

Missy stood with her head down listening to Mr. Draco speak. She didn't like it when he was angry with her. She didn't dare say anything else that might make him angrier, so she just kept nodding. When he finished speaking, she left with a pop.

Draco poured his drink and sat down. He had been short with Missy who had done nothing but answer his call. Sighing, Draco sat down. It was time he pulled himself together. He had a backbone. It was time he stopped being wary of using it. People would just have to take him as he was. If they didn't like it, they could move right over to the Granger club. But he would not continue acting the part of something he wasn't.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

Missy entered the room with a tray and one envelope which she placed on the side table then stood waiting for further orders.

Draco started to tell Missy that was all when he noticed the return information on the envelope. Jumping up from the chair so fast he caused Missy to take two steps backwards, Draco grabbed the envelope from the tray.

The size of Missy's eyes tripled into orbs as she realized the letter must be important and she had failed to deliver it in a timely manner. Taking a chance she might anger Mr. Draco even further, Missy spoke. "Ise sorry that you mail is late sir. I been trying to give it to you earlier, but you told me to come back later. Missy is hoping you not more angry with her. Ise sorry."

Staring at the letter in his hand, Draco didn't look up as he told Missy he wasn't angry and thanked her for the food.

"Ise so glad you not angry at Missy. I been doing everything you asked. There's no letters for Mr. Lucius. Ise be coming back for the tray later."

"Thank you Missy. That's all."

With a pop, Missy was gone

Draco continued to stare at the letter. The return information clearly stated it was from Hermione Granger. The miserable witch had probably written to tell him off. What else was new?

Taking another sip of Ogden's, Draco finally opened to the envelope to gaze upon the very short message. Hermione Granger had acquiesced. She was willing to sit down to have a discussion with him.

Draco didn't know whether to be pleased or terrified. He would definitely be taking his wand in case he had to… In case he had to what? Hex Hermione Granger? That wouldn't go over well with anyone in London. He would take his wand because a wizard carried a wand at all times. Nothing more. Hopefully, the discussion between himself and Granger would be cordial.

Without realizing it, Draco had picked up the chicken sandwich and scoffed it down while pacing and reading the seven words over and over. When Draco finally sat down, he was astonished to see nothing left on his plate except a few stalks of celery which he gobbled down as swiftly as he had gobbled the sandwich.

After one final glance at Hermione's message, Draco folded it and returned it to the envelope. Putting the letter aside, Draco formed a plan. First thing in the morning he would owl Granger to confirm the meeting. After which, he would owl the Portkey Office to have a Portkey set aside for him. After work, he would take the Portkey to Hogsmeade Station and Apparate from there.

/*/

It was late. Draco stripped down and climbed into his bed hoping to fall asleep quickly. He had no such luck. Fifteen minutes passed. Then thirty. His brain was on overdrive. As much as he tried, Draco could not push the upcoming opportunity out of his head. Even though this was only the first step, Draco felt renewed and invigorated. The only problem now was how he would rebut Granger's accusations. Whatever they might be. The last thing floating through Draco's mind as he dropped off was there wouldn't be accusations. There would only be truth.

As he slept, things passed through Draco's dreams he would not remember in the morning, but spoke directly to his issues with Hermione.

/*/

Draco's dreams took him back to that time. The time when he was being bombarded from all sides. His mother wanted to spirit him away as Blaise's mother had done for her son. His father wanted him to perform so he could get back into the Dark Lord's good graces. His Aunt Bella was hissing at him to grow some balls. Snape was growling in his ear to grow up. Potter was hounding him on a daily basis and the Dark Lord was frothing at the mouth over his lack of progress.

With all this going on behind the scenes, so to speak, Draco found himself in a place he'd never been before. No longer Draco Malfoy, pampered, arrogant pureblood. He had become a sniveling boy who couldn't figure out how to achieve his goals. The place he found himself, at that time, was new and frightening. In his ignorance, he had done very stupid things. He had cast the Imperius Curse on an innocent witch; Mishandled a cursed necklace which could have killed any number of his classmates; Poisoned a bottle of wine that could have killed anyone who drank it. All bullshite, trifling things that hadn't gotten him any closer to his goals.

It had been at this most vulnerable point Hermione Granger had seen the change in him and approached to offer her support. Support had turned into something more. After meeting a number of times to discuss how she could help him get out of his situation, they had found comfort in sex. Draco had been searching for something or someone to hold onto and had grabbed this most unlikely choice. A non-judgmental source who only had his best interest at heart.

Hermione had promised she could get him help from the Order with the only stipulation being he had to stop everything he was doing for Voldemort. For Draco, it had been easy to agree to Hermione's terms while they were together in the dark recesses of the Prefects bathroom. It had also been easy for him to use his sexuality to calm himself in those same dark recesses. While he wasn't a well seasoned lothario. He'd already had several sexual encounters. Hermione had not. No wizard had ever done to her the things she let Draco do. With his tongue. With his cock. With his fingers. No wizard had ever been under her robes.

Draco continued to sleep fitfully unaware that something Hermione had seen all those years ago was the catalyst for five years of bad feelings.

/*/

There were parts of the past Draco could not dream about because he did not know about them.

An infatuated Hermione had believed Draco. She had even gone as far as to plead Draco's case to Harry and Ron which caused both friends to stop speaking to her citing her need to get her priorities straight. Harry and Ron's rejection had only pushed the determined Hermione to carry out her plan.

She and Draco had met one more time. Engaged in intimate relations one more time. Then Hermione had secretly spoken to Dumbledore about someone who wanted to defect to their side. She never mentioned Draco's name, but felt Dumbledore knew who she meant. The Headmaster assured Hermione he would do everything in his power to help the person defect. But it would take time.

By the time Hermione got Dumbledore's assurances, several weeks had passed since her and Draco's last tryst. So she had been more than excited to be able to tell Draco Dumbledore would protect him.

Even though Hermione had Dumbledore's promise. She'd had to tread carefully. It had taken another week before she could slip away to the Prefect's bathroom. She had entered the bathroom stealthily in case a Prefect was having a bath. The main bathroom appeared empty so she had hurried to her and Draco's far corner. Then she had been brought up short. Draco, who was already there, didn't know she had come in because he had his eyes closed leaning back against the desk he had conjured up for….for what he was doing with someone else.

The witch was on her knees doing what Hermione had learned to do. She was sucking Draco's cock while he made small groaning noises with his hands locked in her hair.

Hermione gagged as she began backing away. She had been the cuckold. The arse. The….the. Hermione had made it to outside the bathroom before falling to her knees and vomiting right in front of the door. A quick swish of her wand cleaned up the vomit, but she had done it on the run.

Even in his current state, Draco Malfoy hadn't been interested in her or her strategy. He had only been interested in getting into her knickers. How he must have laughed over her easy capitulation to his advances. Hermione felt even more used as flashes of how she had argued with Harry and Ron and gone to Dumbledore in Malfoy's defense. Right then, a knot the size and weight of a Bludger began to form. She was through with Draco Malfoy. He could kiss her arse.

After making her way to the seventh floor, Hermione hurried through the Common Room looking neither left nor right. She had then spent hours in the shower spelling the water hot when it began to run cold. During those hours, the hate for the treacherous Draco Malfoy built to levels that enveloped her entire body. But before stepping out of the shower, Hermione had locked her experience deep inside never to be revisited.

Harry and Ron had been right. Malfoy was nothing more than a treacherous piece of shite.

Hermione had seen what she had seen. Although she didn't realize it at the time. Stumbling upon that simple act of oral copulation, would have far reaching effects on the way she perceived any wizard looking to her for a relationship.

/**/

On Tuesday morning, Draco made it his business to be in his office an hour early. He had owls to send. Today he would be going over the rules and methods of how evidence was collected from a crime scene. Technically, Aurors or MLE entered a scene first. However, they were not allowed to do anything except subdue the criminals. They then stepped away to make way for OTS Agents who came in to survey and collect.

Draco read over the procedures. After collecting wands, remnants of spells were logged next. Then damages to property were logged. Next, the agents collected any physical evidence. As the evidence was being collected, one agent tagged each piece shrinking down as necessary then placed it in an OTS kit. After OTS finished, Aurors or MLE took charge of any prisoners while the evidence was transported back to the department for inspection and cataloging.

The information was fairly straightforward yet Draco found himself rereading page two of the guidelines over and over. He had arrived early in hopes of getting everything committed to memory in short order. However, that hadn't been the case. His mind was on his appointment with the enemy. Nowhere near the folders in front of him.

With a sigh, Draco headed to the kitchen area for a cup of strong tea. Blaise who was already there getting himself a cup of tea, greeted him. "Morning mate. I am a firm believer in early arrivals, but you've outdone yourself. You were deep in study when I got in. There's no need for you to be first in the entire Ministry." Blaise added clapping Draco on the back.

For the length of a breath, Draco remained silent.

"Granger owled me. I intend to speak with her this afternoon." Draco remarked quietly.

Blaise was surprised. From what he'd heard, Hermione had left the Ministry the previous day on some pressing matter. Ministry spies had no idea where she had gone. "She owled you? From where? Ministry sources say she will not be back in the building for at least several days."

"Ministry sources?" Questioned Draco. "What the bloody hell does that mean? I've received an owl invitation to meet with her. If the bloody woman has taken off, she obviously doesn't want anyone to know her location…except me." He added thoughtfully.

"Yes Draco. Except you. I don't think Hermione would go this far, but perhaps she plans to get you somewhere to curse your balls off. What will you do then? On the other hand. If you're sure this isn't some kind of trap, go for it. Turn on that Malfoy charm. You'll have her underneath you in no time. Unless she really does curse your balls off. Then that issue is moot."

A suddenly wary Draco scowled at Blaise. "She wouldn't dare."

"Please. Hermione Granger would dare. Although, I know she has a brain in that lovely head and wouldn't really do anything of the kind. This meeting sounds like just what you both need. Take off the last hour. Go do what needs to be done. If things get sticky, extricate yourself as quickly as possible."

Blaise laughed at the look on Draco's face. "I'm having you on. You'll be fine. You and Hermione will be great friends by this time tomorrow. Changing the subject. You were in so early. I know you haven't had breakfast. Today, you deserve a nice breakfast. Let's go down to Food Services to see what we can find. You'll need the fortification for later."

"Good. Buy me breakfast you prat. Later I might let you have your way with me." Said Draco striding from the room."

An amused Blaise followed Draco out telling him he might have to fight Ginny for the privilege.

/*/

Draco and Blaise were enjoying a breakfast of eggs, sausage and toast when Harry stopped by the table.

The three wizards shook hands.

"Good morning Blaise. Morning Malfoy. How are things? I got your owl Blaise. Thanks for the consideration."

"No problem Harry. I had Draco sort out the candidates. For some reason, he thought you were the top of the list."

Draco continued eating wanting to soundly thrash Blaise. Potter didn't have to know the particulars.

"Really?" Asked Harry. "In that case, I owe you a debt of gratitude Malfoy. Who knew you could be fair and impartial."

"Let me say this." Blaise remarked a bit sharply. "If you are hired, you'll be working alongside Draco. So now is as good a time as any for me to tell you I won't tolerate any bullshite. If you can't work beside Draco without a problem, I suggest you rescind your application. My department is tight. That's the way I plan to keep it. Another thing. His name is Draco. You bloody Gryffindors don't know the meaning of a given name. I'll see you upstairs Draco. Think it over Harry. If you don't think you'll be comfortable in OTS, drop out of the running."

Draco who was finishing up his meal didn't say anything. He was actually a bit chuffed that the great Harry Potter had been taken down a peg or two.

"I've never been your friend." Harry remarked as he watched Blaise walk away. "I've always called you Malfoy. If such a small thing annoys Blaise, it's probably better if I don't interview tomorrow. I'll pull my application and hope for better results with the DOM. I've applied there as well."

As Harry stood to leave the table, Draco asked him to stay for a moment. "I know we've never been friends Potter. Perhaps it's a matter of an apology standing between us. I apologize for all that went on during the war. I apologize for myself, for my parents, for the things that were done in the name of war. This apology may not make us great friends, but it should be enough to allow us to call each other by our given names. What Blaise said is true. I reviewed a number of applicants and you came out on top. OTS could use another good man. Don't let pride drive you away from what is purported to be one of the most coveted positions in the Ministry. Have a good day, _Harry_."

Extending his hand to Draco, Harry made a genial remark. "The apology wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it. Thanks _Draco_."

/*/

Hermione had slept in for the first time in ages. Usually, she was up with the sun. This day was different . As much as she was loathe to admit it. A small part of the ever present knot in her chest and abdomen seemed to be dissipating. At least the tightness was less evident.

Hermione hurried through a shower. She was ravenous, but hadn't brought any provisions with her. She hoped Minerva would spot her another meal until she could get to the shops. Dressed in a Basic Wear outfit of a cropped top and jeans, Hermione knocked softly on Minerva's door.

Minerva opened the door with a wide smile on her face. "Good morning Hermione. I have breakfast under a warming charm. Come join me."

Hermione couldn't help thinking her old professor was still like some seer who could read minds and empty stomachs as well.

"Thank you Minerva. I am a bit hungry. I will gladly replenish your stores if you direct me to the nearest shops."

"Don't worry about it child." Minerva replied as she laid out a delicious looking breakfast. "I don't have to go out if I don't want. An owl to any of the shops and a delivery appears at my door. I'll be glad to order what you need if you'd rather not go out. Make a list. If we get the order in before noon, it will be here by 3:00. Now. Let's tuck in."

After breakfast, Hermione made a quick list. She had decided to remain at the cottage at least until the end of the week and would need things to tide her over. And liquor. That was a given. If she was going to sit face to face with Malfoy, she'd need something to fortify her nerves.

Minerva sent off the order then suggested she and Hermione have a walk around the grounds. The two women talked as they walked. With the sun shining down on them through the large trees on the property, Hermione explained who would be showing up at her door and a bit of why.

Minerva was surprised, but did not comment. If Hermione needed to get something settled with Mr. Malfoy, that was her business. Privately, she was determined to keep a close eye on the cottage. There wouldn't be any shenanigans on her grounds.

/*/

The day passed fairly quickly for Draco. He had sat in on a case in progress to watch how the OTS Agent in charge worked the evidence. The wizard was meticulous. Draco couldn't help thinking some criminal was definitely destined for Azkaban. He had also spent a bit of time running through what he had learned in the past two days. His Assistants freely admitted they couldn't wait to lay hands on their own case.

At 4:00, Draco tracked down Blaise to let him know he was leaving to catch his portkey. Blaise tried to pry information from Draco, but Draco wasn't falling for it. "I will not divulge information Granger has given me in confidence. I'll see you in the morning. Merlin willing."

Blaise shook his head. "Merlin willing is right. Before you go, I'll tell you what I told Harry this morning. Calling a person by his or her given name is much more conducive to a good relationship than calling them by their surname. Stay sharp. I hope you and Hermione get things sorted." With a wink, Blaise made a last comment. "Sometime in the near future. You, me and Theo need to sit down so you can tell us just what you did to her. It has to be more outrageous than knocking her on her arse showing her knickers to us boys outside Potions."

Shite, thought Draco as he headed back to his office to close up for the day. I totally forgot about that. If that's what it's all about, this witch is going to have my arse for sure.

/*/

The delivery had come at 3:15 so the refrigerator was nicely stocked. Hermione now had coffee, tea, wine and brandy along with bottles of water as well. Then she had suddenly stepped back. What in Merlin's name was she doing standing there counting provisions as though she was expecting company. In no way was she expecting company. She was expecting Malfoy who she wouldn't feed if he was dying of starvation.

Then she had done another thing she couldn't explain. She showered and changed into a fetching two piece outfit that was better suited to a night out than a meeting with a man she despised. Gazing into her mirror, Hermione justified the outfit by thinking she would show that low life piece of shite just what he had thrown away. Then she had put on a touch of makeup.

/*/

Draco landed outside a neat, white house with a fenced in yard. He was on unfamiliar ground even though he knew Hogwarts was only a matter of miles away. He had been under the impression that Granger….Hermione lived in one of those sleek London flats single witches had gravitated to these days. Turning to look around, he decided it was now or never. Draco's last thought before knocking on the door. I hope it isn't Hagrid who greets me.

Draco couldn't have been any more surprised when Minerva McGonagall opened the door. It might as well have been Hagrid. "Professor McGonagall! Is this a joke?" Draco asked in confusion remembering his conversation with Blaise. "I…I…I."

"Close your mouth Mr. Malfoy. You've landed in the right place. This is my home. Hermione is staying in the cottage out back. You may wait here while I get her or you may walk around the back and knock on the cottage door."

An astonished Draco finally remembered his manners. "Thank you professor. It's very nice to see you. I appreciate you allowing me into your home. If you would point me in the right direction, I believe I'll go knock on the cottage door."

"Fine Mr. Malfoy. I understand there is a matter you and Hermione have agreed to discuss. Just so you know. I will not sit still for any foolishness. If you take my meaning. Go ahead then. Just around that bend. Hermione is waiting."

Watching Draco's back as he walked down the narrow trail, Minerva had to admit that this new, improved Malfoy was not only mannerly but had grown into a very handsome wizard as well. Then she had felt a distinct warming across her face when, no longer a ferret, passed quickly through her mind. Stepping back from the window, Minerva glanced furtively around as though someone could hear her thoughts.

/*/

Hermione was pacing the floor with a glass of white wine in her hand only stopping every so often to take a sip. Malfoy's owl had only said he would be there that day. It was coming up on 5:00. Hermione wondered if the lying bastard had decided not to come at all. That would be just like him to….to.

Knock. Knock. Someone was at the door.

Hermione tried to remain calm, but along with the knock on the door had come a bout of panic. Even more unsettling was the fact the wine she had been drinking was trying to climb its way back up her throat.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione slowly opened the door. For several seconds, neither Hermione nor Draco spoke. Then Hermione stepped back and invited Draco in.

/*/

Draco stepped into the modest cottage holding out the bottle of expensive wine he had picked up on the way. "I didn't know your drink of choice so I settled on wine."

With a shrug of her shoulders as if brushing off his comment, Hermione spoke. "You can't buy me Malfoy. I don't want your wine. I have my own thank you." Snapping out the answer as she turned away. "Come in and close the door."

At first, Draco was going to let Hermione's curt comments pass. Then he decided he was in for a penny in for a pound. If they were going to have a discussion, it wouldn't be with Hermione snapping him up over any comment that came out of his mouth.

Keeping his voice level, Draco made his thoughts known. "If you didn't want to have a reasonable conversation, why accept my request? I've barely set foot in the room and you are snapping my head off over something as trivial as a bottle of wine. What will it be? I had hoped we could work through our differences. If not, I can walk right back out that door and we'll continue the way we've been going. I'm here to find out what I've done that has driven you to this point."

"Do you think I care if you walk away? It won't be the first time." Hermione replied with a slightly raised voice.

Draco moved further into the room. "Now you're throwing unfounded accusations. Are you referring to something I did during the war? Just tell me what it was."

"Tell you what it was? Tell you what it was?" Hermione shouted moving closer to Draco.

As soon as Hermione raised her voice to a shout, Draco took the liberty of throwing up a Silencing Charm. "You won't have Professor McGonagall rushing in to hex me. Now you may shout all you like."

And Hermione had. She shouted so loudly Draco wasn't sure the Silencing Charm would hold. In her fury, Hermione began to ramble stringing odd sentences together. "YOU'RE A PIG AND A PIECE OF SHITE. NO WIZARD EVER TOUCHED ME BEFORE YOU. YOU AND YOUR FILTHY TRICKS. BLOODY LIAR. YOU WALKED AWAY LIKE I WAS NOTHING."

"What?" Asked Draco jumping back from Hermione. "You seem to be revising history. You need to get this straight. You're the one who promised to get me protection then turned your back. I'M NOT THE CULPRIT HERE" Draco replied in a voice just as loud and shrill as Hermione's. "I FUCKING WAITED DAY AFTER DAY FOR YOU TO COME WITH NEWS, BUT YOU NEVER SHOWED UP. TELL ME THEN. WHO'S THE PIECE OF SHITE? HOW COULD I COMMUNICATE? YOU DESERTED OUR MEETING PLACE. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME. WHAT WAS I TO DO?"

"You're still a liar until this day." Hermione said lowering her voice to a growl. "Aren't you Malfoy? Twisting shite to fit your story. You shagged me then deserted me for another witch. Why would I continue to help you? You were and are the lowest of low."

Draco's ears perked up. Now they were getting somewhere. This piece of information about a witch hadn't been mentioned before. Hermione could only be talking about Tracey Davis. But how? Draco hadn't wanted to be bothered with any witch except her. Originally, it had been for selfish reasons. She had promised to help him and his family get away from the Dark Lord. But after spending time with her, he began to look forward to seeing her, touching her and making love to her. But she had given up on him. Now he was finding out it had something to do with Tracey. Draco was livid. He made a promise to hunt Tracey down if he found out she had said something to Hermione that had set all of this in motion.

Hermione was red in the face and huffing like she was out of breath. "You filthy, despicable…... I did everything I promised I would do. However, the day I came to the Prefects bathroom to tell you of Dumbledore's promise. I found you and something else as well."

Draco who honestly couldn't fathom what Hermione was on about covered his eyes with his hand as she ranted on. In the space of that moment, Hermione pulled two things from her purse. A half size Pensieve and a small jar Draco recognized as a memory holder.

"I've saved this memory all these years to remind me of what you are." Hermione said with her voice breaking. "No matter what or who you pretend to be now. The truth will out. Get up and look at yourself. Just so you know. This is what I stumbled upon when I arrived in the Prefects bathroom the day I came to tell you Dumbledore had confirmed his offer of protection."

The unflappable Draco Malfoy was suddenly at a loss. What memory could Hermione have that would prove him a liar? Draco bent over the Pensieve and the memory immediately began to play. He watched in horror as a perfect rendition of him and Tracey Davis appeared. He was leaned back against the table groaning with his hands wrapped in Tracey's hair while she had his dick in her mouth all the way up to his scrotum.

Leaning heavily on the table, Draco bowed his head. "I can explain this Hermione. I can explain."

Finally facing the thing that had caused all the hate in her heart, Hermione began to break down. Five years of tears sprung to her eyes as she stood there shouting at Draco. "You can explain this? How? With more lies. You used me. You took something from me I'll never be able to get back. And all the time you were inviting other witches between your legs."

Draco was mortified. He _was_ a liar. He _had_ done this. "Hermione. Please stop crying. I promise I can explain what happened. I am guilty of what you see in the Pensieve, but there were extenuating circumstances. Will you please sit down and listen?"

Hermione didn't want to hear Draco's excuses. She had done what she promised herself she would do. She had confronted her demon. She didn't need to hear anymore. She asked Draco to leave the cottage before exiting the room headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Draco didn't move. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. Still he remained in his chair. All they had done was open the wound. He had to be the one to close it.

Hermione stopped short when she saw Draco still sitting there.

Her pink face told Draco she had been in the bathroom scrubbing the tears away.

"Please go Malfoy. I've reopened a very painful and personal time in my life. I'd like to be alone."

Draco watched Hermione as she spoke. His eyes flicked quickly over her body and thoughts of what this witch had been able to do as an inexperienced lover made his dick hard. What must she be able to do now?

As quickly as the provocative thoughts crossed his mind, Draco had pushed them away. If they were ever going to get to a place of peace, he had to tell his side. "I'm not trying to upset you any more than I already have Hermione, but I can't leave before you hear me out. Please."

Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she pulled the memory from the Pensieve and put both items away. Turning back to Draco, she told him she would listen. Then he had to leave.

"Fair enough."

For the next hour, Draco explained everything.

/*/

He explained about the Dark Lord. "In the weeks we were apart, the Dark Lord found out I was consorting (his word) with you. Knowing you might try to steer me away from doing what I had been ordered to do, he summoned me.

"That was a miserable day. The Dark Lord saw fit to torture me with the Crutiatus Curse. He ended his little game of torture by threatening to have you torn apart in front of my face if I ever so much as looked in your direction again. To insure I understood him. He told me if I dared defy him, he would make me kill you in front of him."

Hermione sat rigid with arms wrapped around her body and eyes as wide as Missy's had been the previous night.

Draco kept talking. He didn't want to chance Hermione throwing him out before he'd gotten it all out. "From that day on, I couldn't risk even looking at you for fear that the unknown someone would report the look back to the Dark Lord. I had to stay away. The day he tortured me, the Dark Lord gave me an additional order. He insisted I conduct myself as a proper Slytherin and find a Slytherin witch. I had no intention of chasing any witch. Even if I couldn't sneak off to see you, I still hoped you would come through with someone to save me and rescue my parents. Unfortunately, the choice was taken out of my hands. The Dark Lord ordered Tracey Davis to entertain me, so to speak.

"My hopes were dashed in the following weeks. I couldn't contact you and you were pretending I didn't exist. To make matters worse. It seemed as though Potter and Weasley were watching me even more closely than before. They had circled the wagons around you Hermione. I didn't know how much if anything you had told them about you and I. I was only certain you hadn't mentioned shagging because I was still alive. For another week, I held onto the hope you were still trying to help me, but I finally came to the realization you had deserted me."

"I did desert you." Hermione remarked softly. "I saw you with…. I did desert you."

"I apologize for what you had to see Hermione. I was not chasing witches. I was trying to save the lives of me and my parents. You were the only person who could help me. I needed you. In more ways than one." Draco added checking to see if Hermione had caught his meaning.

Hermione was staring into space. Draco couldn't tell if she understood what he had just inferred.

"Had I known you walked in on Tracey and I. I would taken the chance to find you and explain. No matter the consequences. I wouldn't have knowingly hurt you. It was weeks before I found out Tracey had been chosen by the Dark Lord to keep me away from you. It took me even longer to figure out Tracey was the witch who had reported me in the first place. I was being pulled in so many different directions. By the time I went to confront Tracey, she had disappeared from Hogwarts."

Lowering his head, Draco ended his compelling revelations with a solemn statement. "Shortly after, Death Eaters got into Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed and I was dragged from the school by Severus Snape back to the lair of the demon. All hope of rescue was gone.

"Dumbledore tried his best to save me that night even as he was dying on his feet. It never occurred to me he was trying to save me because you had interfered on my behalf. I just thought he was being Dumbledore."

/*/

Looking up from her chair, a visibly shaken Hermione began to speak. "I did desert you. I didn't know. I saw you and that witch and immediately thought you were…"

"Thought I was what Hermione? Using you? Cheating on you? We were offering each other support and comfort in trying times. It wasn't like we could have walked out of that bathroom holding hands. I apologize again, but my mind was too fucked up to think about any witch as a girlfriend. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I wasn't trying to mislead you."

"I remember when that Tracey witch disappeared. Dumbledore had teams searching the school and grounds for her." Hermione whispered softly. "As appalling as it sounds, I didn't care if she had fallen down the stairs and was lying somewhere with a broken neck. I had seen her with you." Here Hermione stopped to take in a deep breath. "Because I had begun to have feelings, I read more into what was really there." She remarked as another sob slipped out. "There was no real culprit."

Then Draco made another revelation. "I would like for you to know that the intimacy we shared back then was extraordinary. It was your….. _closeness_ that kept me from jumping off the Astronomy Tower and ending it all. Had it been a different time and different place….." Draco let his words trail off.

Hermione gave Draco a sad smile along with a wistful comment. "A different time and a different place probably still wouldn't have been enough.

Draco offered a sad smile in return. "You've allowed me to have my say so I will now leave as promised. I hope my explanation helps to lighten the burden you've been carrying around all this time. Before I go, I would like to ask a favor. Please destroy that memory. Not for my sake, but for yours. Gazing at it over and over will not help you heal. I hope now that we've spoken, we will be on civil terms with each other. I won't bother Professor McGonagall this time of night. Please thank her for allowing me into her home. Goodnight Hermione."

Draco was just about at the door when Hermione called to him. "Thank you Draco. For reaching out to me and for opening my eyes to the truth."

"No problem." Said Draco before turning the door knob. "Be well."

Then he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 9**

"I remember when that Tracey witch disappeared. Dumbledore had teams searching the school and grounds for her." Hermione whispered softly. "As appalling as it sounds, I didn't care if she had fallen down the stairs and was lying somewhere with a broken neck. I had seen her with you." Here Hermione stopped to take in a deep breath. "Because I had begun to have feelings, I read more into what was really there." She remarked as another sob slipped out. "There was no real culprit."

Then Draco made another revelation. "I would like for you to know that the intimacy we shared back then was extraordinary. It was your….. _closeness_ that kept me from jumping off the Astronomy Tower and ending it all. Had it been a different time and different place….." Draco let his words trail off.

Hermione gave Draco a sad smile along with a wistful comment. "A different time and a different place probably still wouldn't have been enough."

Draco offered a sad smile in return. "You've allowed me to have my say so I will now leave as promised. I hope my explanation helps to lighten the burden you've been carrying around all this time. Before I go, I would like to ask a favor. Please destroy that memory. Not for my sake, but for yours. Gazing at it over and over will not help you heal. I hope now that we've spoken, we will be on civil terms with each other. I won't bother Professor McGonagall this time of night. Please thank her for allowing me into her home. Goodnight Hermione."

Draco was just about at the door when Hermione called to him. "Thank you Draco. For reaching out to me and for opening my eyes to the truth."

"No problem." Said Draco before turning the door knob. "Be well."

Then he was gone.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 10**

She had faced her demon after all this time only to find there was no demon. There was only a misconception. Her misconception.

For hours, Hermione remained in the same chair from which she had watched Draco leave. Her heart was clear, but her head was spinning. Draco had and he hadn't. He had been with Tracey Davis, but he hadn't been cheating on her. As much as it had hurt her at that time, Hermione had to admit Draco had been nothing but truthful.

In retrospect, it was easy for Hermione to see what had gone wrong. Draco was her first everything. He was her first kiss, her first shag, her first oral sex partner. She had fallen in love. They hadn't talked about relationships. They had spoken about the war, about Voldemort, about his parents, about him coming over to the right side, about how much he appreciated her support. But never anything remotely related to personal feelings. The fault, if there was any, lay directly with her.

At that time, everything she knew about relationships and sex had come from books which she had read voraciously. It was down in black and white. If you met a boy and had sex, he was supposed to be your boyfriend. If you had sex more than once, you were, what Muggles called, going steady. If your boy did things to you with his mouth, it was a sure sign he cared for you as much as you cared for him. The books never explained the variables. She had thought they were in a relationship. Would she have worked so hard to get Draco over to the side of light if she hadn't thought they would be together? Maybe. Maybe not. Now. At the ripe old age of twenty four she understood. It wasn't any less painful, but she understood. Relationships weren't built on theory, books or assumptions. They were built on an agreement between two people.

After much soul searching, Hermione realized something else. Her inability to get past a certain point with wizards who tried to get close to her related directly to her first sexual encounters. Unconsciously, she hadn't been able to let any man get close enough to hurt her. That explained the one offs and short relationships. She had passed the last five years comparing every relationship to the one she thought she'd had with Draco.

She had cried some more. Then, as much as possible she had let go of the gaseous, malodorous ball she'd carried around for the last five years. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks, but Hermione did feel lighter…..and happier. Perhaps happier wasn't the correct word. What she felt was…..less angry.

Eventually, Hermione got up from the chair, washed her face one more time then conjured up a very large glass which she filled to the brim with the extremely expensive wine Draco had purchased for her. She sipped until the glass was empty then had fallen asleep right there in the chair.

/*/

Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor feeling better than he had in six months. The meeting with Hermione although volatile had ended well. The one thing he couldn't shake was having to watch himself getting oral sex from Tracey Davis knowing what the act had cost him. Too much time had gone by for him to approach Davis about what she'd done, but she was definitely one witch he wouldn't be pulling into his circle of friends.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed to remove his shoes and was suddenly hit with the memory of something Hermione had said. She had thought they were in a relationship. He sat straight up forgetting all about shoes. Even with all that was going on, she thought enough of him to want to be in a relationship. A mental kaleidoscope began running through Draco's head. Hermione Granger laid out beside him. Hermione with closed eyes as he brought her to climax. Hermione grabbing his back so tightly he had marks for days. When the kaleidoscope showed a picture of Hermione giving him oral sex, he had ejaculated pre-cum on himself. Jumping up off the bed, he grabbed his wand to clean himself. Then he had stripped down and headed directly to the bathroom.

Draco talked to himself throughout the shower. "The witch has hated you for the past five years. You've only been on decent terms for under an hour. Suddenly, thinking about her is giving you a leaking erection. Straighten up lad. She may have thought of you that way once, but that time has long passed. Your best bet is to take a run at the Patil witch."

At the thought of having Parvati wriggling beneath him, Draco went into a cringing position nearly causing himself a nasty slip and fall in the tub. Once he was safely out of the tub wrapped in a towel, Draco reiterated. "Not if she was the last witch in London."

Draco was still wrapped in the damp towel when Elder knocked on the door.

"Enter Missy."

"It's not Missy Mr. Draco. It's me Elder. Come to tell you Mr. Theo has come calling. I showed him to the small study."

"Elder! Haven't seen you in a while. Please tell Theo I will be down shortly. Thank you."

"Yes Mr. Draco sir. I'll tell him."

With all that went on earlier, Draco had forgotten he had invited Theo to the Manor to go over available real estate opportunities.

/*/

Five minutes later, Draco was shaking Theo's hand. "Hello mate. Sorry for the wait. I've only just got back to the Manor. Would you like something to eat or a drink?"

"I'm good Draco. Padma and I had dinner a bit early knowing I would be coming here. How are things with you? Blaise working you to death?" Theo asked with a laugh.

Draco laughed back as he got up to pour himself a brandy. Holding up his glass, he asked Theo if he was sure he didn't want a drink.

"You know what. I think I will have one. You, however, must remain clear headed. I wouldn't want you to end up buying some crap flat in Ottery St Catchpole next to the Weasleys."

Draco gave Theo a side eyes glance. "Ah. From someone so enlightened. Do I detect a bit of retroactive prejudice? Do not let Ginny Weasley hear you say that."

"You detect nothing of the sort Mr. Malfoy. I was simply making an observation. A little far fetched, but an observation nonetheless. I've brought along four listings. Three flats and a lovely, newly built town home where you would be first owner. Knowing you as I do, I lean towards the town home. However, that is only my opinion. Take your time going through the listings. One point I'd like to make. There has been interest shown in the town home. Our old friend and Slytherin Tracey Davis evidently plans on moving house when she is hired for OTS."

The name resonated through Draco like the proverbial chalk on a blackboard. Just when things were getting back on track. Who, but Tracey Davis, cause of all things fucked up would pick this time to cross his path.

Keeping his eyes on the documents in his hand, Draco said nothing. He wanted to make some crass retort about Tracey not getting a position, but it was information Blaise had not yet divulged. Therefore it was not open for discussion. Instead, Draco steered the conversation back to the reason for Theo's visit. "I believe I'd like to see the town home first. I wouldn't want it to be exactly what I'm looking for and have someone buy it right from under me."

"Alright mate." Theo replied going full tilt into real estate developer mode. "It has four bedrooms, five bathrooms, eat in kitchen, dining room, two areas which can be used as a den and a study, a wrap around porch, a large back garden. All on a one acre lot. Big, but not too big. I've had a thought. Throw on a jumper and we can take a look now if you'd like."

Draco had talked himself into this when all he really wanted to do was revisit his time speaking with Hermione. However, Theo was doing him a favor. It would be rude to turn him down. "I have the Apparating directions which are on the sheet. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

"I'll be inside the property. Just come through when you get there. See you in a bit."

Draco Apparated to his room, threw on a jumper then Apparated to the front of the Manor. Checking the directions one last time, Draco waved his wand and turned into Apparition.

/*/

Blaise and Ginny had just finished dinner and were chatting over a glass of wine. "Your best friend and my best friend are meeting as we speak. Hermione finally responded to Draco's message. It's quite mysterious. Hermione left the Ministry yesterday citing a pressing problem yet she messaged Draco to come to wherever she is. This has all the overtones of a weak, Muggle movie. I tried to find out where the meeting would take place, but Draco was being obstinate. He's probably lying somewhere dead."

Ginny laughed so hard her drink spilled onto Blaise's immaculate white carpet.

"Hey! Watch it." Blaise remarked jokingly. "This isn't the Burrow where anything goes."

Ginny glanced at him through squinted eyes. "Be careful Zabini. I have no problem owling my dad to tell him you are getting out of hand."

Blaise stretched out his arms gesturing for Ginny to come to him. With an uncharacteristic belly laugh, Blaise hugged Ginny. "Oooooow. You'll get Arthur Weasley after me. You have me trembling in my boots love"

Using two hands, Ginny pushed Blaise away commenting in a harsh tone. "You'll keep my father's name out of your mouth. He's twice the wizard you'll ever be."

"Ah. Here we go. I thought we talked about this Ginny. You do not get to lay hands on me or speak to me any way you like. If you are upset and cannot keep your hands to yourself or speak to me in a decent tone, perhaps it's time for you to go home. This is non negotiable. I care about you, but I will not coddle you. As far as your father being twice the wizard I am. Perhaps he is. I just don't need it thrown in my face accompanied by a rabid tone. Let's speak tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower."

Blaise left the room without a backwards glance.

Ginny didn't even bother to pout knowing it wouldn't do any good because Blaise had walked away. She knew she wanted Blaise and he wanted her. Learning how to curb her tongue or at least respond in a positive manner was something she was working on. She had taken steps in the right direction. Before she started working on herself, she would have slammed out of Blaise's house in a fury after an argument. Not anymore. Ginny did the smartest thing she could do for her relationship. She stripped down and followed Blaise into the shower.

After a twenty minute meeting of the minds as well as body parts, Ginny and Blaise left the shower and retired to the bedroom. Their relationship safe for another night.

/*/

Feeling almost cheerful, Hermione had gone over to the main house to have a late dinner with Minerva. The two talked over a meal of beef stew. Never having had a mother to share her adult thoughts and feelings with, Hermione chose to share a bit with Minerva. Even though she was a grown witch speaking to another grown witch, Hermione never mentioned anything sex related. That was too personal. She did explain how she had tried to help Draco defect.

Not many things had gotten past Minerva McGonagall, but she was astounded to hear what Hermione had just revealed. "While I applaud your kind heart, I have to say you put yourself in a very dangerous position. You could have been killed."

Hermione smiled at her former professor now good friend and replied very softly. "I realized that Minerva, but I couldn't turn away from someone who was in need of help. Besides. What I went through with Draco at Hogwarts was nothing compared to what Harry, Ron and I went through while on the run. Anyway. It's all over and done. I've tied up the last loose end left over from those times. It's only onward and upward for me." Hermione added cheerfully. "Initially, I planned to stay until the weekend. However, I feel as though I should be back at the office getting on with my work. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for London. Thank you so much for your hospitality and discretion. I hope you will allow me back from time to time."

Minerva came around the table to give Hermione an uncharacteristic show of affection. Hugging her former pupil, Minerva assured her she was welcome back at any time.

The two women said a few more words before Hermione headed back to the cottage. Halfway there, Hermione turned back to remind Minerva there were provisions in the cottage she should bring into the main house.

"Thank you dear." Minerva had replied with a wink. "I don't need the food and I have had the same bottle of spirits in my home for the last three years. I think your liquor would sit there and ferment before I made use of it. Please take it all with you."

"Alright then." Hermione replied breaking into a wide smile. "I don't want you to pick up any bad habits because of me. Thanks again Minerva."

/*/

Hermione had everything shrunken and packed except for the gift from Draco thirty minutes after leaving Minerva. Sitting back reflecting on her meeting with Draco, Hermione held her glass up in the air and gave the first of several toasts..…..To the truth.

It was fairly late when Hermione finally decided to put her glass down for the night. Pulling on pajamas, she climbed into bed looking forward to getting back to Granger & Associates. Perhaps she would even invite her boys out for drinks and a meal. She might even try a little harder with Terry now she knew what had been holding her back.

As sleep closed in on her, Hermione thought briefly about Draco. Those eyes.

/*/

Theo gave Draco a cursory tour of the town home which hadn't taken more than thirty minutes. The two men took another twenty minutes to discuss the property. Draco thought it was a place he could call home, but it was Theo who had questions.

"Why do you want to leave Malfoy Manor? You have everything you need at your fingertips."

"Times have changed Theo." Draco replied thoughtfully. "I've been on my own for five years and liked it. However, if I could make a few adjustments to my wing in the Manor, I would definitely stay. It's actually something I should discuss with my father. As far as this property goes. I like it. Perhaps I'll buy it as an investment or to use as a place where I take my witch friend. If I ever find one. Discretion is the better part of valor. What my mother and father don't know, won't hurt them. Let me think about this. If you have time on the weekend, I'll have a look at the flats."

There was so much Theo wanted to say, but he refrained. His sister-in-law had set her sights on Draco. It might be a positive thing all around if Draco had a private place for…..essentials. "Sounds good Draco. I won't put a hold on this property, but I won't push it either. You mentioned it as somewhere to take a date. Has anyone caught your attention?"

Draco had known Theo as long as he'd known Blaise. He knew when his mate was fishing. Giving Theo a slight nudge on the arm, Draco told him outright that Parvati wasn't someone he was interested in.

Theo grinned. "Sorry mate. Just checking. The woman has not stopped talking about what could have happened had Hermione not interfered. I think she's smitten. Keep your wits about you. Parvati is determined to find out why Hermione is so angry at you. Even if it means delving into your personal business. I've advised her against it, but my advice means nothing."

Draco stopped short to look Theo directly in the eye. First. Hermione and I have had a discussion and resolved everything. There isn't anything to search out. Second. If your sister-in-law sticks her nose in my business, she may not like what she gets back. No offense Theo, but I'd rather she stayed away from me."

"No problem. I'm in complete agreement. What's this about Hermione? You and she are now on good terms. Glad to hear it. It was getting awkward listening to her tell you off every chance she got."

"Yes it was. We've come to terms. We'll just have to see where it goes from here."

Draco wanted to get off the subject of Hermione Granger so he told Theo he would get back to him as soon as he'd made a decision and would see him on the weekend to look at the flats.

The two friends shook hands Apparating off in different directions.

/**/

Wednesday dawned rainy and chilly. But at their respective locations, neither Hermione nor Draco noticed. Each was feeling a warmth inside that radiated outward. Weather could not touch either one.

/*/

Hermione was up early. By 9:30 she had left the cottage in Scotland behind. By 10:30, she had sent off several owls. One to inform Terry she was back in London and would be in the office in the morning.

A relieved Terry owled back inquiring if she needed anything. Hermione did want to know what she'd missed so she invited Terry and Justin over for lunch.

Terry was chuffed. Justin not so much. Justin felt he had more important things to do other than listen to his cranky boss. But he was still an employee and had been summoned. At least that's how he saw it. Lunch with the boss. A must do.

Terry hurriedly gathered a copy of all case materials relating to the Woodson matter to take with him. The case was ready to be presented to the Wizengamot on Friday, but Hermione was hands on. Nothing went before the Wizengamot unless she had reviewed it at least twice.

Terry was just in an all around good mood because he would finally get to the bottom of why Hermione had taken off as she had. The reason for her hasty exit had been bothering him for two days. Terry knew he might not get the exact answer he was looking for because Hermione had invited Justin as well. Just this once he had hoped Justin would take a stand, but of course he hadn't. So there would be three and Hermione might not want to discuss anything important with Justin in attendance. Regardless, Hermione was home and he would get to see her.

Putting the last of the documents into his case, Terry decided he wouldn't let Justin's presence deter him from having a frank conversation with Hermione. If necessary, he would remain behind after Justin left. It would be the perfect time for him to ask a few questions and hopefully get a few answers. It might also be a good time to verbalize his feelings.

It was coming up on 1:15 with lunch set for 1:30. Hermione had previously set both Associates up with Floo Permissions to her home. All they had to do was step through. Terry walked over to collect Justin who was shuffling papers with a sour look plastered across his face. Not looking up from his desk, Justin told Terry to go on ahead. He would meet him at Hermione's.

This is good, Terry thought as he pushed the lift button. I'll have a few minutes alone with Hermione before Justin gets there. "Damn lift." Terry mumbled to himself. "Is taking forever." The ride down seemed just as long. With an exasperated sigh, Terry stepped into the floo calling out Hermione's floo address.

/*/

Terry wasn't sure what to expect, but he hadn't expected a warm smile and a peck on the cheek. Wherever Hermione had been suited her.

"Come on through Terry. I expect Justin will come through shortly."

"Yes. He should right behind me. I left him at his desk shuffling papers. I brought along a copy of the Woodson file." Terry said handing the folders to Hermione.

"Excellent. I had planned to spend most of Thursday reviewing the case. Now we can do that today. Please send an owl to Rebecca let her know you will be away from the office for the rest of the day."

Terry was chuffed. He would be with Hermione for the rest of the day. Plenty of time for them to have a talk after they reviewed the case. "Shall I owl Justin a well?"

The surprise must have shown on Hermione's face because Terry immediately tried to clear up. "Have I misunderstood? I was under the impression it would be just you and I performing the review."

"Obviously you have misunderstood. I invited you and Justin to lunch. It will the three of us going over the case. Please send the owl. Justin should here in short order. I'll go set places for lunch."

Shite. Haven't I made myself look like a fool? Terry thought as he strode to the back porch of the flat where Hermione kept her owl enclosure. I've probably put Hermione in a bad mood as well. What in bloody hell was I thinking?

By he time Terry returned to the front of the flat, Justin had arrived and was in the kitchen helping Hermione lay the table. He thought Hermione gave him a strange look, but it could have been his lingering embarrassment over making a silly faux pas.

Hermione asked her guests to take a seat. "Let's sit down. I promise no shop talk during lunch. But we will be ready to go right after."

Lunch talk consisted of the few things that had gone on in her absence with Hermione pulling every bit of information out of both men. Then Hermione had gotten down to what Terry had been waiting for. Even though he felt Hermione should be explaining to him alone. Terry was keyed in on her every word.

"You two are like additional right hands to me. I apologize for leaving the office on such short notice. However, there was a personal situation that needed to be rectified. The problem has since been sorted and I can now put my full attention back on Granger Associates where it belongs. So that's that. Terry, if you'll pull out the files, I'll be in right after I tidy up."

That's that? A personal situation? That's the explanation for dropping everything and walking out the door? Terry couldn't resist making an answering remark. "Seems overly simple Hermione. You scared me half to death running out of the office like death was on your heels. I'm glad everything worked out." He had then picked up his case taking it into Hermione's study. He had also cast a very quick glance in the direction of Hermione's bedroom as he passed through the hall. With a wistful sigh, Terry laid the case on a table and waited for Justin and Hermione to come through.

/*/

As they went over the case, Terry noticed how Hermione was less inclined to snap over small matters than she had been in the past. She smiled and made small jokes. Several times Terry looked up to find Justin glancing at him in confusion. Neither man knew what to think about this Hermione. The old Hermione seemed to be back. For as much as they wondered over the change, Terry and Justin simply accepted it.

Hermione had dubbed the case court ready about 5:00 pm. "Everything is in order. Thank you for all the work you've put in. I appreciate you both very much." She had said reaching a hand out to touch each man on his arm.

Justin again glanced at Terry. They didn't expect her to reach out nor did they expect to hear how Hermione appreciated them. For a long while it had been simple. They did the job they were paid to do. When a particular case was done. They got a thank you, nice job. Now on to the next one. There hadn't been time for appreciation. There had only been time to study the next case.

Justin was first to reply. "There have been times when I thought you'd rather be working with another team. It's good to hear we are appreciated."

Hermione smiled at each man in turn before commenting. "Well don't for one minute think I've gone soft. I haven't. I will always expect the highest caliber of work from you both. With that said, I believe it's time we discussed you two taking on a team of your own. We'd have to move a few people around and possibly hire several more clerks, but it can be done. I will still require your assistance on high profile cases. Other than that, you and your team with see cases through from beginning to end. Close you mouths boys. You both deserve it. I have a few things to do this evening so consider yourselves released for the day. We'll talk more about your teams Friday after court. My conference room for 3:00 pm. Be prepared to discuss your ideas. Thanks again for your help today. I'll see you in the morning."

Both wizards were overjoyed by the news. They just about fell over themselves thanking Hermione for the opportunity as they moved toward the floo. This was a big step.

"As you might imagine, Justin and I are going back by the Ministry," remarked a very enthusiastic Terry. "We have a few things to discuss. We'll see you in the morning."

"Have a good evening Hermione. Thanks for lunch."

/*/

After Justin and Terry left, Hermione sat down with a glass of wine pleased with the decision she had made. She had thought about it as they sat there discussing the Woodson case. Recognizing their value, Hermione knew it was time she let them out of her shadow.

Hermione also realized she still needed to make up her mind about Terry. Should she try to make a go of it with him? One thing was certain. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life having one offs. Yawning and stretching her arms above her head, Hermione didn't want to think anymore. What she wanted most was a warm bath and a book.

/*/

Wednesday morning Draco arrived at OTS early, but not so early he was the first one in the Ministry as Blaise had so kindly pointed out. He had pulled out the guidelines book straightaway and soon found himself deeply immersed in the contents. Blaise came through around 8:30 on the way to his office greeting Draco with comments about the bloody weather. Draco had breathed a sigh of relief thinking he had gotten a reprieve from his prying mate. No such luck. Fifteen minutes later, Blaise entered the office and closed the door.

"You're still alive. Does that mean the meeting with Hermione went well?"

"It went well enough." Draco answered with eyes still trained on the rule book.

Blaise, who was not about to give up pressed Draco. "What does that mean? Were wands drawn? ? Did she try to hex you or did she spend the entire meeting yelling shrilly about what an arse you are?"

Draco raised his eye to look at Blaise. "Hermione spent the first thirty minutes shouting at me, but I turned on the Malfoy charm. One touch and she was mine. Then she and I got naked and had hot, wild sex in the middle of her living room floor."

"You didn't." Blaise stammered almost rising out of his chair.

"Oh for fucks sake Blaise." Draco remarked dryly putting his eyes back on the material in front of him. "Of course we didn't. I didn't meet with Hermione for sex therapy. I met with her to discuss a way to resolve our differences."

"You bloody prat," snickered a wide eyed Blaise. "So. The Malfoy charm didn't work on her then? I'm not surprised. I personally think you left what charm you had in Switzerland. Did you resolve anything?"

"I'm trying to familiarize myself with which forms need to accompany which pieces of evidence and in what order. I don't have time to discuss Hermione Granger. Although I will say. We have come to terms."

Blaise couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "You did not. The miserable, foul Hermione Granger would not fold that easily. You're just saying that to get me out of your office. But I'm not leaving until I find out the truth."

Draco was beginning to get annoyed with his Superior. "She is no longer miserable or foul towards me. All you have to know is we have put our differences behind us. May I finish my reading now? Do you have any more questions which do not pertain to my personal business?"

Blaise stared at Draco, but was unable to tell if he was being serious. "I believe Hermione invited you to wherever to read you the riot act and give you another nice telling off. I'm sorry it didn't work out. You tried. Keep a firm back and all that." Blaise's demeanor had changed now he knew the meeting hadn't gone well. "If you want to get out for a bit tonight to get your mind off…. things, let me know. My interviews start at 10:00 so I'll be tied up most of the day, but I'll catch up with you before the end of the day. Chin up old man."

Draco shook his head without taking his eyes off the page. "Bloody git."

/*/

Draco's Assistants stopped by at 10:30 to discuss a few things. His butt had gone to sleep and he was experiencing tingly arse. The interruption was welcome. In the midst of their conversation, one of the other Agents stopped by the office to drop off an owl message and to remind Draco to check the mailboxes outside the department as Mail Services People were not allowed inside the department. Draco thanked the Agent and immediately turned mail duty over to Donald.

"Please check our mailbox at the start of day, midmorning and early afternoon Mr. Macomber."

Donald was chuffed to have been given a job. "Will do Draco."

"If you two will excuse me, I'd like to see what this owl is about. Checking the mail will begin today Donald. Thank you."

Draco couldn't fathom who would be sending him an owl. It wasn't an Interoffice and there wasn't any address. Slicing open the envelope, he was surprised to see a note written in a lovely hand. And even more surprised to see Hermione Granger's signature on the bottom. Before reading the message, Draco glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity. Then he began to read his second message from Hermione.

 _Draco,_

 _Just a note to thank you for the lovely wine and assure you I did not dispose of it in any manner other than down my throat. Bringing the wine was a very nice gesture._

 _Thanks again for the wine. And the truth._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione_

Draco smiled as he folded the note. After all that fuss, she liked the wine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 10**

Draco's Assistants stopped by at 10:30 to discuss a few things. His butt had gone to sleep and he was experiencing tingly arse. The interruption was welcome. In the midst of their conversation, one of the other Agents stopped by the office to drop off an owl message and to remind Draco to check the mailboxes outside the department as Mail Services People were not allowed inside the department. Draco thanked the Agent and immediately turned mail duty over to Donald.

"Please check our mailbox at the start of day, midmorning and early afternoon Mr. Macomber."

Donald was chuffed to have been given a job. "Will do Draco."

"If you two will excuse me, I'd like to see what this owl is about. Checking the mail will begin today Donald. Thank you."

Draco couldn't fathom who would be sending him an owl. It wasn't an Interoffice and there wasn't any address. Slicing open the envelope, he was surprised to see a note written in a lovely hand. And even more surprised to see Hermione Granger's signature on the bottom. Before reading the message, Draco glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone in the vicinity. Then he began to read his second message from Hermione.

 _Draco,_

 _Just a note to thank you for the lovely wine and assure you I did not dispose of it in any manner other than down my throat. Bringing the wine was a very nice gesture._

 _Thanks again for the wine. And the truth._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione_

Draco smiled as he folded the note. After all that fuss, she liked the wine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 11**

Because no one other than OTS employees were allowed inside the department, Blaise held the interviews in one of the open offices on their floor. By 4:00 in the afternoon, Harry, Craig Dunn and Michael Corner had been accepted into the OTS. After a bit more discussion, the three men were sent down to the specialist to receive the necessary employee charms which would allow them entry into OTS.

Blaise spent the next twenty minutes writing up rejection owls which would be sent to the other eight candidates.

 _Dear (insert name here)_

 _Thank you for applying for a position with the Office of Truth Seeking. While you were not a successful candidate. We will keep your application on file for three months._

 _Good luck in your endeavors._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Blaise Zabini,_

 _Head of OTS_

 _Ministry of Magic_

It was coming up on 5:00 by the time Blaise returned to his office to finish up his paperwork. He made quick work of signing documents, updating department files and getting copies sent to HR, Kingsley and Anthony Goldstein, Assistant to the Minister.

Finally finished, Blaise grabbed the Woodson file which the Prosecutors would be taking before the Wizengamot on Friday. Rechecking the information, Blaise couldn't find anything out of order, but he knew that. He didn't put his signature on anything without meeting with the agent in charge to review and discuss.

Blaise had been caught out once in his first month as Head. The Agent in charge had taken shortcuts and Blaise had signed off on the information taking the agent at his word. The upshot was the criminal had very nearly gotten a pass and Blaise had learned a valuable lesson. The agent responsible had been summarily dismissed. From then until now, Blaise couldn't even be civil to the wizard when he ran into him on the street. No one embarrassed Blaise Zabini and still remained a friend. Blaise considered himself lucky Kingsley had so much faith in him. Otherwise, he could have been chucked out of the Ministry on his arse.

OTS had sent all information to Granger & Associates earlier. So it was on to the next. There were other files on Blaise's desk, but he didn't bother with any of them. He had a policy. He did not do a first review unless the Agent was in front of him. Seeing as no one was sitting in front of him, Blaise was ready to call it a night. Casting an Impenetrable Charm over his desk as was required of every employee who had a desk, Blaise grabbed his wand and cloak and headed towards Draco's office. The poor chap probably needed a shoulder to lean on after his run in with Hermione.

/*/

It wasn't necessary for Draco to remain after close of day, but he chose to stay behind to pick up tips and pointers from the other Agents. This afternoon had been extremely enlightening for him. He'd had the opportunity to sit in with a brilliant agent who'd been with OTS from the beginning.

Agent Rick Walters was a handsome, well built specimen of a wizard. A bit taller than Draco with deeply set amber eyes a couple of shades darker than Hermione's…

What the hell? Where had that come from? What did Hermione's eye color have to do with anything? Why was he thinking about Hermione Granger at all? Draco glanced at his office door as though anyone standing there could read his thoughts. Giving his head a bit of a shake to clear away that specific errant thought, Draco glanced back up to find Blaise now standing in the doorway giving him a strange look.

"You look a bit perturbed Draco. If it's something about the job, I'll be happy to go over it with you."

"Thanks for the offer Blaise, but I'm all set. I've just returned from sitting in with Rick. Nice bloke. I'll just cast the Impenetrable Charm over the desk and be ready to leave."

"Perfect. We can ride the lifts together." Riding down, Blaise asked Draco about having a night out. "Have you given any thought to getting out this evening? We'll go to Finnigan & Thomas which is a well respected pub and restaurant run by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Two fine, former Gryffindors whom I personally think are in a romantic relationship. You rarely see one without the other."

Draco smirked at his good friend offering a bit of insight. "If I didn't know better, I'd think the illustrious Blaise Zabini, Head of OTS just spread a bit of gossip. You talk about me having left any charm I had in Switzerland. It seems you've lost all your manners without stepping foot out of London."

"Hilarious Malfoy. That was not gossip. It was simply an observation."

"Really?" Questioned Draco. "It seems you and Theo are full of observations which could be misconstrued as gossip. I'll have to watch what I say around you both. Shall I meet you there or will you be stopping by the manner?"

"Ginny and I will meet you there at 9:00. In case you don't know. The pub is located at 10 Diagon Alley."

Stepping out of the elevator with Draco reminded Blaise he had Floo Services scheduled to set up a Ministry connection to Malfoy Manor. "Your floo connection to the Ministry will be set up by end of day Friday. Monday morning you'll be able to step right through like the big boys."

"Fuck you Blaise." Draco replied with a grin. "I'll see you at 9:00"

/*/

Draco dressed casually but carefully hoping some lovely witch would be dazzled by his appearance.

"As if." He mumbled to himself. "With the luck I have, it will be Rita Skeeter taking hold of my arm." Since it was almost 9:00, Draco continued his mumbling as he headed downstairs. He wanted to do a quick check of his father's study to be sure he hadn't overlooked anything pressing.

There were several envelopes laying on Lucius' desk. A quick review showed at least two required a response. Draco waved his wand sending all the messages to the dresser in his bedroom. To be worked on when he got back home.

/*/

Hermione was well rested having had two days away from Granger & Associates so she was more than willing to have a night out when Ginny owled inviting her to F&T. Finnigan & Thomas was not only an excellent pub, but a go to place for a great many Ministry workers as well. Hermione had owled Ginny back to let her know, among other things, she'd be there by 9:00- 9:15 and would be looking forward to a steak sandwich, some fries and a few dances.

Ginny purposely didn't mention anything about Malfoy ..…..Draco in her owl.

Ginny did mention Hermione's response to Blaise who quickly took offense. "That's bloody nice. I told you in advance Draco would be joining us. What would possess you to invite Hermione? You know she and Draco are like oil and water. Will we now have to listen to her shout at him all night? He wouldn't tell me straight out, but I believe Hermione tried to hex him yesterday. The meeting didn't go well at all."

Ginny wasn't about to get into it with Blaise who was going on about shite he knew nothing about. So she had remained silent. Hermione had explained in the owl how she and Draco had had a decent meeting and worked things out. She was trying very hard not to smirk at her know-it-all boyfriend who surely had a surprise coming to him.

/*/

Ginny and Blaise arrived at the F&T Apparition Point at 9:05 landing right behind Draco. After greetings all around, Draco, Ginny and Blaise went inside to find a table. Even though there was a very decent crowd scattered about, the three found a table right away.

Glancing around the pub, Draco came to the conclusion Blaise had been spot on. F&T was nicely set up. Then he spotted Hermione's two goons sitting at the bar and had simply turned away when Boot scowled in his direction. Draco was not up for a problem with Boot or anyone. He wanted to enjoy his evening.

Blaise volunteered to get drinks from the bar while the women decided what they wanted to order. Which gave Ginny time to chat with Draco. "Blaise doesn't know you and Hermione have come to terms. He thinks she tried to hex you yesterday."

Draco laughed even though he thought it odd Hermione would bring up such a sensitive subject to anyone. "Blaise asked and I responded truthfully. He didn't believe the truth and went about concocting a story of his own making. I didn't try to correct him. That's the reason he invited me out. He thought I could use a bit of cheering up."

Ginny brought both hands up covering her mouth laughing into her hands.

After a few additional comments from Ginny, Draco realized the only thing Hermione had divulged was she'd had a reasonable conversation with him and they'd agreed to be civil to each other. Draco was feeling a bit smug thinking none of the foul stuff had been disclosed when he looked up to see Hermione approaching the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Ginny break into a wide grin. All he could think was he'd been sabotaged.

Before Hermione reached the table, Ginny whispered to Draco. "Won't Blaise be surprised?"

"Not as surprised as I am." Draco quickly whispered back before standing to greet Hermione. "Hello Hermione. This is a pleasant surprise."

"It is indeed." Hermione replied giving Ginny a hard stare. "I had no idea you would be here tonight."

Turning to Ginny, Hermione asked about her steak sandwich and fries.

/*/

Draco now knew why Blaise was so long in getting back to the table. He knew Hermione was coming. "Blaise seems to have taken the long road round. If you ladies tell me what you'd like, I'll be glad to go order for you. I'm sure I'll be back before Blaise."

As he headed to the bar, Draco received another cold stare from Boot who seemed to be watching the table. More likely he was watching Hermione. That boy is love struck, thought Draco as he stepped up to order. Dean and Seamus shook Draco's hand greeting him in a businesslike manner before passing his orders to the kitchens.

While waiting, Draco glanced around catching sight of Blaise sitting between Parvati and a blonde witch he did not recognize. Blaise looked up just as Draco looked over. With something akin to an embarrassed grin, Blaise stood, said something to the ladies then headed toward Draco.

"Hello mate. Sorry I was away so long. I was talking….."

Draco interrupted him. "You stayed away so long because you knew Hermione was coming. What a shite fucking mate you are. Luckily for you. What I told you this morning is true. Hermione and I have agreed to put the past behind us. All is well at the table. You may return at any time."

Blaise had the courtesy to blush when Hermione waved to him from the table. With bits of pink still showing across his cheeks, Blaise growled at Draco. "You nasty git. You knew I thought your meeting came to shite. Why didn't you correct me?"

"I'm correcting you now. Please take the orders to the table. I want to order a bottle of wine. Thanks mate."

It was an embarrassed Blaise who set the orders down on the table. "Hello Hermione. Nice to see you. Sorry I was so long love." He said directing his comment to Ginny. "Parvati started talking and I couldn't get away."

Both witches thanked Blaise for the food trying hard not to laugh at the bewildered looking wizard.

Draco returned to the table with a bottle of the very wine he had gifted to Hermione the previous day. "I hope you don't mind Hermione, but I told Seamus the wine was for you when he mentioned it was the first time anyone had purchased a full bottle."

"Seamus already knows I'm quite the wine drinker. So no harm there. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hermione had just taken a bite of her sandwich when Terry Boot came to stand by the table. It was obvious he had not heard the shouting he expected and had come over to find out why. Terry gave a general greeting ostensibly so he wouldn't have to greet Draco personally.

Draco couldn't have cared less if Boot spoke to him or not. In his opinion, Boot was nothing more than an annoying tosser.

It had been Hermione's turn to blush. She hadn't seen the need to explain her meeting with Draco to Terry. Now she wished she had. The last Terry knew, she'd been a raving lunatic when it came to Draco Malfoy. She obviously couldn't explain now so she did the next best thing. She invited Terry to join them. Which he did after glancing warily around the table.

The conversation around the table was desultory until Ginny complimented the wine and Hermione explained how Draco had gifted her a bottle. The atmosphere then went from chilly to awkward. At least it did for Draco who waited cautiously for Boot to make some explosive comment about him giving Hermione a gift. Nothing. Terry only scowled as if trying to figure out the when and the why. But like any good prosecutor. Terry didn't ask a question to which he didn't already know the answer.

Draco looked up from his steak sandwich directly into Hermione's eyes. The words, they are two shades lighter, popped unbidden into his head. Looking away from Hermione, he prayed the blasted kaleidoscope wouldn't pick this moment to start playing through his head. There wouldn't be any way for him to explain an erection and soiled trousers to a table full of people. Without looking in Hermione's direction, Draco excused himself to the men's room.

When he returned to the table, Draco could tell there had been some sort of conversation. More than likely about him. He was finishing off his sandwich when Blaise began to go on about how great it was for Draco and Hermione to have settled their differences. "Not to be a git about it, but the peace at this table is overwhelming. I hope things stay this way. Why were you so angry at Draco?"

Blushing slightly, Hermione picked up her glass of wine gazing at Blaise over the rim. "Private matter Blaise. Suffice it to say, Draco and I are satisfied with the outcome of our meeting. There is no need for me to have a conversation with anyone else regarding the matter."

Blaise who had been practically salivating over the answer he expected to hear, looked at the faces around the table after Hermione finished speaking seeing nothing but scowls. Especially from Ginny and Draco. Blaise knew immediately they would be having words with him later.

As classy and mannerly as Blaise was, his curiosity had caused him to cross a line. He had brought up a private matter at an inappropriate time. In fact, he had broached a matter that shouldn't have been mentioned at all.

Draco was so pissed off with Blaise he couldn't think straight. He felt as though Blaise had compromised Hermione, in public, over something that wasn't his business. Draco actually wanted to reach over and place his hand over Hermione's to show his support, but he didn't. Inappropriate. Boot hadn't said anything about the gift, but Draco was sure there would be a reaction if he placed his hand on Hermione's.

For several minutes, there was an awkward silence with Blaise suddenly finding his food very interesting. The air was finally cleared when Ginny asked Draco how he was finding his new position. They held a short conversation which ended with Ginny complimenting Blaise on his choice in employees. Thankful the heat was off him. Blaise smiled at his witch holding out his hand for a dance.

Through all this, Terry was listening and learning. Whatever the matter. It had been important enough to keep Hermione away from work and concealed from him as well. He was angry and hurt. Malfoy had done something to Hermione that had wreaked all kinds of havoc on their lives, but one meeting between them had settled it all. Bullshite. He had endured the six months of agony since France. Hermione was hiding something. From him. From everyone. However, if a simple meeting had adjusted Hermione's attitude. He could live with that. Feeling a little more at ease, Terry reached out as Blaise had done to ask Hermione to dance.

Alone at the table, Draco felt it was time for him to be on his way. He didn't want to be a fifth wheel. Rising from the table, Draco intended to give the others a wave on his way out the door. But he hadn't been fast enough. Parvati and the unknown witch suddenly appeared at his side.

"Hello Draco. Were you getting up to come ask me to dance? This is my friend Lisa Turpin. Lisa. Draco. Draco Lisa."

Draco nodded at the rather pretty, blonde witch then asked if she would like to dance. Not knowing Parvati had her eye on Draco. Lisa gave a resounding yes as she followed the very handsome Draco Malfoy to the dance floor.

A disgruntled Parvati remained standing by the table shooting daggers at the backs of Draco and Lisa.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco on the dance floor. Especially with Lisa Turpin. She was also surprised at the little pinch in her chest when Draco smiled at Lisa. A pinch which turned to a flutter when Draco smiled at her.

Although one thing couldn't possibly have anything to do with the other. It was at that moment Hermione decided the fate of her and Terry's relationship. There wouldn't be a relationship.

After the one dance, Draco thanked Lisa then waved good night to the rest of the group before heading for the door. He had danced with the blonde to keep from dancing with Parvati. He most certainly wasn't going back to the table to be strong armed into dancing with the irritatingly aggressive witch.

/*/

Draco Apparated directly into his bedroom. After undressing down to boxers and a tee, he washed his face, brushed his teeth then gathered his father's mail. An annuity had matured which called for a signature and checkmark authorizing it to be rolled over for another year. Draco signed the document and put it off to the side. The next item was a strange request for payment of rent on a London residential property Draco hadn't known existed. He authorized payment after committing the address to memory commenting that there was something odd there. The next few things were nothing more than sales pitches or informational flyers. Draco put everything on top of his dresser, turned out the lights and climbed into bed.

Climbing into bed had been easy. Turning off his brain, had been much harder. Under the cover of darkness and blankets. Draco admitted something to himself he would never say out loud. He might not have been in any condition to appreciate Hermione back in the day, but he was in his right mind now. And he wanted her. She wouldn't stay out of his mind. He wanted to kiss those lips. He wanted to look in those eyes as they made love. He wanted to put his face in that hair and squeeze her until she couldn't breathe. He wanted….

By this time, Draco was so inflamed he had to get release. Lying spread eagled in his bed, Draco used the liquid leaking from his dick to get himself off. After achieving a very intense orgasm, Draco summoned his wand for a clean up. Then he had laid there telling himself how foolish he was being. Even if Hermione would give him a second look, there was Boot to consider. Boot wasn't just going to stand by and let another wizard walk away with his witch.

Draco let out a sigh of resignation. Hermione was out of his reach. Perhaps he should follow up on the blonde. Five minutes later he was fast asleep with wand still in hand.

/*/

Across London, Terry was just escorting Hermione through her door. It hadn't been a great night for him, but he was there with Hermione. The night might get better.

Hermione didn't offer either a drink or access to her bedroom. She asked Terry to sit.

Terry sat. He wasn't a Seer or a Reader, but something was telling him he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Hermione was speaking, but Terry had tuned her out afraid to hear what she had to say.

"Terry! Terry! Are you alright?"

Terry brought himself back to reality. "I'm sorry Hermione. I missed what you said. My mind was somewhere else."

Hermione repeated what she had said. It took several seconds for her words to sink in. When they did, Terry could only nod. His throat had completely closed up.

While Terry was reeling internally. Hermione was still speaking. "I want us to remain the best of friends Terry. I just don't want there to be expectations of sex after a night out. Do you know what I mean? Can we do that?"

"Of course we can do that Hermione." Terry replied much too quickly. "We're both grown after all." After reflecting on Hermione's words, Terry added some thoughts. "I don't mean to be blunt, but it's almost a relief to know where I stand with you. For far too long I've accepted our random shags always hoping you'd finally admit to feelings for me. I guess I did us both a disservice by not stepping away when I began to feel like an intruder in your life. I hope this isn't why you've given me a team of my own. I've earned a team. But I'll be damned if I accept it to help you ease your conscience. I might be just some git in your eyes, but I'm a git who has pride."

This was not how Hermione wanted their conversation to go. Walking across the room to stare out the window, Hermione replied in a calm, rational voice. "Normally, I wouldn't dignify accusations of that sort with a reply. However, you mean a lot to me. You and Justin have worked tirelessly for Granger & Associates even when I was being a bear about anything and everything. I am not elevating you to clear my conscience. You deserve what I have offered you. I can't force you to take on a team or even stay at the firm, but I'm hoping you will. One more thing Terry. You've never been an intruder in my life."

"Thank you for your explanation Hermione." Terry replied crisply. "Does it dull this bloody pain? No, but I'll live. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Terry. I'll see you in the morning."

Terry had taken two steps towards the door when he stopped short. "It's Malfoy. Isn't it? It's been Malfoy all along. Hasn't it? I saw the way he looked at you. Like he wanted you for his personal sweet. You two have mended fences and now want to pick up where you left off. Have I hit the mark? Never mind. You don't have to answer. It's none of my business. I only wish I'd known sooner. I wouldn't have fallen so hard."

/*/

Sad and relieved at the same time, Hermione stood speechless with all kinds of thoughts running through her head. Terry was angry and was lashing out. She really couldn't blame him. But trying to justify things by blaming Draco was ridiculous. How could Terry even think such a thing? Draco Malfoy wouldn't be interested in me if I was the only available witch in London. He seems to prefer blonde show offs and sullen brunettes.

It was late. Hermione tried to push all thoughts of Draco and Terry out of her mind. She needed her sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

/*/

When Blaise and Ginny arrived at his flat, Ginny couldn't stop smiling. "So Mr. know-it-all. Do you have any more insight into you best mate's life or any more probing questions you'd like to ask?"

Blaise was highly irritated with himself. He was a well educated, well mannered Pureblood wizard who knew how to carry himself. What he had done tonight was low brow and gauche. Wizards of his caliber did not do these things. He didn't want to discuss his misstep with Ginny. So he said nothing.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist giggling into his back. "You should have seen your face. I suggest you listen to a person when they answer a question you've asked. I don't think it will matter though. Did you see the looks Draco was giving Hermione? Glance. Look away. Glance. Look away. I believe he sees something he likes."

Blaise swiveled around so he was facing Ginny. "Have you gone barking mad? Hermione isn't Draco's type. She's. She's. She's too brash and shrill. They'll be lucky if they can remain civil to each other for very long."

Ginny smiled up at Blaise before kissing him on the lips. "Alright love. If you say so. I know what I saw. I think Terry saw it as well. He was so tense I thought he was going to crack down the middle. He and Hermione need to get things sorted before Malfoy moves in." Ginny added with a laugh.

"Ah. Clever girl. Will this be one of those things you can't let go? I can't imagine listening to pillow talk that revolves around the absurd idea Draco is interested in Hermione. He was more interested in Lisa."

"As if," snorted Ginny grabbing Blaise by the hand leading him towards the bedroom.

/**/

Hermione met with Terry, Justin and Rebecca first thing on Thursday to discuss information relating to the LeClair case. They wouldn't get the evidence from OTS until next Wednesday. Thursday at the latest, but they could be prepared.

Going over the information should have been an easy task, but Terry's attitude was making it impossible. It wasn't that he was unprepared or ill. He was cold. Speaking in almost a monotone, he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone in the room.

Before they could get through all the information, Hermione called for a break asking Terry to remain behind for a word. After Justin and Rebecca left the room, Hermione closed the door and cast locking and silencing charms on her office.

"Is this the way it's going to be Terry? You giving everyone the cold shoulder. What has Justin or Rebecca done to you? Nothing. Yet you are coloring them with the same brush you are using to color me. I understand you are angry with me and I'm sorry it has come to this. If you choose to remain here, you will not take our issues out on your colleagues. I won't stand still for it. What will it be?"

Terry was hurt, but he was not leaving the firm. At least not until he found something better or Hermione admitted her relationship with Malfoy. "For now, I choose to remain at the firm. I apologize for my attitude. It's still a bit hard to be in your presence watching you act as though nothing has changed when everything has changed. I'll get over it all. I'll be fine if you choose to continue the meeting."

"If ? If I choose to continue the meeting? There's no if Terry. The meeting will continue with or without you. You and I have had an issue which I will not allow to interfere with the operation of this firm. You're either in or you're out. Tell me now or walk the hell away."

Terry stared at this witch he had fallen for realizing anything they ever had was over. "I'm in. We can get back to work if you'll take down your charms." Terry replied standing at the door with his back to Hermione."

Pointing her wand at the door, Hermione called out the reverse spell. "Explico, Explico."

"I need five minutes to use the men's room. I'll be back before you start talking."

/*/

During the time Hermione and Terry were behind charmed doors, Rebecca had sent a Person-To-Person Owl to her good friend Della in Magical Transportation. It was short and to the point.

 _Della,_

 _I'm not 100% sure, but I think it has happened. Get yourself together and go after what you want. I'll see you in Food Services at 1:30._

 _Rebecca._

/*/

The morning had passed quickly for Draco. Blaise had come to his office earlier with a hangdog expression to apologize for not listening as well as speaking out of turn. The two wizards who had been mates for a long time got everything sorted and very quickly moved on to other things.

"I have Harry, Michael and Brian going through orientation as we speak. After which, they will go through the same training exercises you went through. If you'd like to sit in, feel free. Rick Walters will be going over the OTS kit with you, Donald and Brian a bit later. This is one of the more important aspects of your training. The kit is our connection to the evidence which in the end will be turned over to prosecutors.

On his way out of Draco's office. Blaise started to make a comment. "Ginny thinks…." Then he had turned to grin at his friend. "My witch is barking mad. I'll speak to you later."

Draco shrugged at the half finished comment then left his office to head down to Food Services. Brian and Donald who were already at the lifts invited Draco to lunch with them. Which he accepted.

The three wizards got their lunch then found a table situated next to a charmed landscape window. They were in the middle of a conversation when the blonde witch from the previous night sauntered over to the table. "Hello Draco. I saw you sitting here and thought I'd come over to extend an invitation to a party my friend Rebecca is having Saturday night. You may bring your friends as well." Lisa remarked beaming and nodding at Brian and Donald.

Donald beamed back as he introduced himself and Brian. Lisa smiled at Donald, but turned her attention right back to Draco.

Draco who hadn't expected to be invited anywhere by someone he barely knew was almost caught off guard. Almost. "Thank you for the invitation Lila. I'll have to decline as I have plans already in place for Saturday."

"Lisa." She enunciated seeming a bit offended at having to correct Draco on her name. "My name is Lisa. Lisa Turpin. I will send an Interoffice with details in case your plans for Saturday fall through. You are more than welcome. I should get back to my friends. Have a great lunch. I hope you men decide to turn up. It'll be fun."

The three men finished up and headed to the lifts. Draco remained silent on the ride up. He didn't know Donald and Brian well enough to discuss anything other than work. Brian and Donald probably felt the same as they remained silent as well.

Once they stepped off the lift, all three men headed towards the conference room where Rick Walters was scheduled to hand out the kits.

/*/

The meeting with Rick hadn't taken all that long. Forty five minutes later, Draco was back at his desk checking through his most important tool. He had just finished going through the entire kit for the second time when Donald entered the office with the afternoon mail. There were two pieces. One General Delivery and an Interoffice.

Draco opened the General Delivery first to find a message from Padma who was giving him a telling off for embarrassing her in front of her friend. Draco threw the message down on his desk. The Interoffice was from Lisa Turpin giving him the details of the party. Draco threw that aside as well. Then he leaned back in his chair wondering why he had lied when just last night he had thoughts of following up on Lisa.

Grabbing his wand and jacket, Draco let out a chuckle. He had made a juvenile mistake calling Lisa by an incorrect name. He'd have to do better than that if he wanted to follow up on any witch.

/*/

Hermione found herself in a pensive mood after her confrontation with Terry. Last night she had seemed so sure. However, in the cold light of day she was doubting her actions. For almost an hour she had gone back and forth arguing with herself about letting him go. And their friendship was in tatters. She regretted that most of all because she genuinely liked Terry.

As far as Hermione knew, none of the staff was aware of the rift between herself and Terry. She wanted to keep it that way. Dissention in the ranks was not a good thing.

Hermione felt the stress throughout her entire body. This would be a night for stress relieving drinks with friends. With that in mind, Hermione sent an owl to Ginny asking if she'd like to meet after work explaining the day had been hell and she needed a bloody drink.

Ginny owled back she would be happy to meet her at the Leaky.

/*/

Justin, who was still riding the high after being give a team of his own didn't put much stock in Terry's chilly attitude. He was used to the attitudes between Hermione and Terry. Especially after they'd been together and Terry was acting like a little puppy and Hermione was acting as though nothing had happened. The display that morning hadn't bothered him a bit. Justin knew they'd get over it and be back to normal before the end of the day.

/*/

The second part of the meeting had gone well with everyone adding his or her comments to the review. The only difference had been Terry's actions after the meeting. Usually, he would remain in Hermione's office discussing whatever. Today he left Hermione's office along with Rebecca and Justin heading directly to his office. Justin and the rest of the office staff didn't give his behavior a thought, but Rebecca had.

Rebecca had watched closely after the closed door session between Terry and Hermione. They'd had closed door meetings before. That was nothing new. However, Terry's attitude and Hermione's posture spoke to something else. Especially when Hermione stopped the review to speak to Terry alone. They seemed to be at odds which just didn't happen. Terry never let things get that far. No matter how badly things went, he always remained calm enough to bring Hermione back around. But not today. Today it was the opposite. Terry was the one out of sorts.

Most of the staff knew Hermione and Terry were seeing each other. If you could call it that. Today, Rebecca's witch sense told her they might have parted ways. She was chuffed. It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione. She liked her well enough and respected her as a superior. But she cared more about her friend Della who had fallen head over heels for Terry Boot.

/*/

After meeting with Hermione and finishing up the review, Terry chose to brood in his office for most of the morning. However when lunchtime rolled around. He felt as though the walls were closing in on him and needed to get out for a while. Terry may have been brooding, but he wasn't foolish. Hermione had told him what was what so he wanted to keep up appearances. On the way out, he stopped by Justin, Rebecca and Hermione to inform them he was stepping out for lunch. Hermione and Justin wished him a good lunch. Rebecca told him she was just going out and would ride down with him.

Terry didn't want to ride the lifts with Rebecca. He wasn't in the mood for idle chitchat, but he didn't want to seem rude. Telling Rebecca he would hold the lift, Terry walked away.

Rebecca put on a jumper, grabbed her purse and wand and hurried to the lifts. She was not going to let this opportunity get by her.

Terry had held the lift as promised and it was only the two of them for the long ride down. Terry could feel Rebecca looking at him and grew irritated. "If you have something to say Rebecca, please say it. Staring is so rude."

Rebecca blushed, but she did have something to ask as well as an ulterior motive. "I didn't realize I was staring Terry. My apologies. I was just wondering if you would be interested in attending a party at my flat Saturday night."

Terry turned to face Rebecca with a scowl, but before he could comment she clarified the remark. "Calm down Terry. I'm not being forward. My dear friend Della knows I work with you and asked if I would extend you an invitation. That's what I'm doing. For future reference. In case you are one of the two people in London who doesn't know. I'm keen on witches not wizards."

Terry was embarrassed and began to stumble over his words. This was not the type of discussion he wanted to have. "Well I. Ah. I had heard that you. Ah."

"That I date witches; I do." Rebecca answered with a sly smile. "Now that you know I'm not after your body. How about it? Will you accept the invitation? Your presence would make Della very happy."

Terry thought for a second. Why not? He found Della to be an interesting witch. He'd only kept her at arms length because his mind was on Hermione. Well. Things had changed. His mind might still be on Hermione, but Hermione's mind certainly wasn't on him. There wasn't any reason for him to turn down a perfectly acceptable invitation.

"I'd be happy to attend. Leave the details on my desk. Thank Della for thinking of me."

"You can thank her yourself if you wish. I'm going to meet her now. She and I are having lunch in Food Services."

"How lucky for me." Terry replied giving Rebecca a searching look. "Why don't I take you and Della out for a real lunch?"

With Terry following, Rebecca led him to the far side of the room where a surprised Della watched them approach.

"Hi Dell. You look nice. Terry has invited us out to lunch. He has also accepted the invitation to my party on Saturday."

Della smiled at the nerve of her pushy friend, glancing quickly at Terry to see how he was taking all this. "Hi Becca. You've just missed Lisa and Betty. They had to get back."

"I'll catch up with them later Dell." Rebecca replied winking at her friend.

Turning her attention to Terry, Della greeted him warmly. "Hello Terry. It's nice of you to invite us out to lunch."

Not having had a witch in a long while who was interested enough to claim him. Terry almost didn't know how to respond, but recovered quickly. Holding out both arms, he gave a glib reply. "It's my pleasure Della. It's not often I get to have lunch with two beautiful women. Shall we go?"

Behind Terry's back, Rebecca mouthed, told you, to a very red in the face Della.

The lunch went well. The outside of work Rebecca was refreshing. Terry worked with her, but didn't know much about her personally. Sitting there talking to her over lunch, Terry saw a very different witch from her Granger & Associates persona. Rebecca was a vivacious and interesting woman. Even if her proclivities ran toward being with witches rather than wizards.

On the other hand, Della with curly hair down her backside, bright, blue eyes and a healthy body was almost the opposite of Rebecca. She was quiet, but not so quiet people would overlook her. She was the total opposite of Hermione. Terry felt his face get warm. He was sitting with the witch who had been interested in him for over a year and was comparing her to a witch who hadn't been interested in him from day one. He needed to get over himself.

Probably to prove to himself he was trying to move forward. Terry asked Della if he could escort her to the party. "If it is acceptable to you Della, I would like to see you to Rebecca's party."

Della was quiet, but she was also smart. She had been waiting for a chance with this wizard for over a year. She wasn't going to muck this up. "I would like that very much Terry. Thank you."

"Alright. It's a date then. If you give me your address, I'll pick you up at 9:00." Turning to Rebecca, he asked if 9:00 would be an appropriate time.

"It's never too early to start a party." Replied a beaming Rebecca. "9:00ish will be fine.

"There you are Della. I hit the nail on the head. 9:00 it is."

Della was getting her chance and responded appropriately. "I'll send my information Interoffice when I get back to my desk."

Rebecca pretended to be eating, but was listening to every word. Her good friend needed a bit of a nudge. Reaching into her purse, Rebecca pulled out an invitation to her party along with a quill. "Della. Why don't your write your information on the back of the invite. Terry might as well get everything at once."

If Della had been red earlier, she went magenta until Terry remarked he thought it was a good idea. "I hope I'm not putting you on the spot Della. You might get back to your office, regret our date and want to back out. How will you do that if you give me your information now?"

Della let out a giggle before answering Terry. "As if I'd regret you taking me anywhere. It's done." She said handing Terry the invitation with her information on the back. I have to get back before Arthur sends MLE out looking for me."

The three stood. Once again, Terry offered his arm to the women so they could begin the short walk back to the Ministry.

/*/

Ginny and Hermione met up at The Leaky Cauldron after work to have a drink with Hannah who turned the bar over to the Bar Witch and came to sit at the table. The three witches made small talk about jobs, business and clothes as they sipped their wine.

When the conversation turned to wizards and matters of the heart. Ginny freely admitted being totally smitten with Blaise and could see herself with him for the rest of her life. Hannah and Hermione smiled and wished her the best of luck adding she would need luck if she intended to spend her life with Blaise Zabini.

Ginny pulled a pout face, but ended up laughing harder than Hermione or Hannah.

Hannah mentioned a wizard named William she had met right there in the bar explaining it wasn't anything serious. They were dating and having fun.

Both witches looked at Hermione who hadn't offered any information. Twirling the wine glass between fingers, Hermione flushed pink as she explained how Granger & Associates kept her so busy she didn't have time for dating and romance.

Ginny and Hannah were surprised by Hermione's answer as it was almost common knowledge she was having a thing with Terry. "What about Terry?" Asked Ginny unable to control her curiosity. "You and he are the worst kept secret in London. I thought by now you two would be ready for a committed relationship."

Hannah was nodding her head in agreement.

A seemingly flustered Hermione took a sip of wine before responding. "Interestingly enough, Terry and I had a long conversation which ended with us agreeing we had a friendship. Nothing more. So that's my status right now. No more worst kept secret in London."

Hermione's explanation was enough for Hannah, but not for Ginny. "Come on Hermione. Terry was all over you like a Basic Wear suit last night."

Hannah cleared her throat and excused herself to check on the bar.

"Sometimes you go too far Ginny," snapped Hermione glaring at her friend. "I've explained what needs to be explained. I apologize if what I've revealed isn't enough information. But there you are."

Ginny reached over to put her hand on Hermione's arm and spoke in a low voice. "Hermione. I was just curious. I didn't mean to pry. Now give me one of those lovely Granger smiles and tell me you forgive me."

Hermione smiled and held up her glass. "To nosy friends."

Ginny laughed as she held up her glass. "To me."

Hannah slipped back into her seat asking what they were toasting.

"We toasted to friendship. Now that you're back at the table. Let's make another." Ginny suggested eagerly.

Hermione and Hannah held up their glasses waiting for Ginny's toast.

With the gears in her head working furiously as they had been since Hermione revealed she and Terry were finished, Ginny gave her toast.

"To new beginnings: May we recognize them when they appear and accept them for what they are. Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Ginny's curiosity along with her well documented nosiness had her imagination running wild. Why had Hermione broken it off with Terry after all this time? Perhaps it wasn't only Draco who had seen someone he wanted.

Ginny smiled at Hermione over the rim of her glass. Her good friend might not realize it, but by letting go of Terry she had paved the way for new beginnings.

Ginny couldn't wait to get home to tell Blaise her theory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 11**

Ginny reached over to put her hand on Hermione's arm and spoke in a low voice. "Hermione. I was just curious. I didn't mean to pry. Now give me one of those lovely Granger smiles and tell me you forgive me."

Hermione smiled and held up her glass. "To nosy friends."

Ginny laughed as she held up her glass. "To me."

Hannah slipped back into her seat asking what they were toasting.

"We toasted to friendship. Now that you're back at the table. Let's make another."

Hermione and Hannah held up their glasses and waited for Ginny's toast.

With the gears in her head working furiously as they had been since Hermione revealed she and Terry were finished, Ginny gave her toast.

"To new beginnings: May we recognize them when they appear and accept them for what they are. Cheers."

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Ginny's curiosity along with her well documented nosiness had her imagination running wild. Why had Hermione broken it off with Terry after all this time? Perhaps it wasn't only Draco who had seen someone he wanted.

Ginny smiled at Hermione over the rim of her glass. Her good friend might not realize it, but by letting go of Terry she had paved the way for new beginnings.

Ginny couldn't wait to get home to tell Blaise her theory.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 12**

Draco enjoyed dinner at the Manor with Missy and Elder fussing over him. Without a conversation partner, Draco's mind drifted to the unknown flat and the rent payment he had signed. He couldn't fathom what that was all about. Most of his father's investments were in other countries. There weren't many left in London. Especially not some flat. Then Draco realized something. The document had the notation _rent_. If his father owned the place, he wouldn't be issuing rent drafts. Draco's curiosity was peaked. Laying his napkin down on the table, Draco thanked Missy and Elder then headed for his wing.

Twenty minutes later, Draco landed in front of a handsome all-in-one. Draco didn't know what to make of the flat, but deep inside little twinges were telling him he knew exactly what it was. His father was possibly keeping a mistress. Disappointed, angry and hurt for his mother, Draco thought about ringing the bell and giving the witch a piece of his mind. Instead, he headed back to the Manor. This was not his business.

Draco brooded for a bit, before deciding brooding solved nothing. He certainly had things he could do. There were items of clothing he wanted to buy without having to go into Parvati's shop. He also wanted to send a few owls to Switzerland to see how the boys were getting on.

The ordering of clothes and owls to Switzerland took less than an hour. It was only 7:15 and Draco was bored. After taking a shower, the Wizarding clock on his dresser was showing 7:30. "Shite." Draco mumbled pulling on boxers and a black tee. "I'm obviously going to pass this evening fifteen minutes at a time if I don't do something. It might be time for me to venture out and about."

/*/

Thirty minutes later, Draco was seating himself at the bar of Finnigan & Thomas ready to order himself a stiff drink. Dean took Draco's order just as Harry slid onto the stool next to him.

"I see you needed a drink after all that studying."

Old habits do die hard so Draco wasn't sure if Harry was trying to be an arse or just making conversation. The new Draco chose the high road. Congratulating Harry on his new job, and extending his hand, Draco laughingly told Harry the guideline book was imprinted on every last memory cell. Harry nodded looking over Draco's shoulder as Dean set what must have been his usual in front of him.

"What do you think? Is OTS something you'll like?" Asked Draco taking a sip of the Ogden's.

"I think it will hold my interest longer than the four years I passed in the Auror Department. I've been on one side of rounding up criminals. Now I'm on another. It's actually a win-win for me." Lowering his voice just a bit, Harry gave Draco a heads up. "Don't look now, but I think you have an admirer. She's been smiling in this direction since I sat down."

"Come on Harry." Draco replied dryly. "If she's been smiling in this direction since you sat down, she's probably smiling at you."

Harry laughed so heartily the ale he had in his hand came dangerously close to spilling over. "I doubt that. I've had to arrest her dumb arse of a brother twice. There's no love lost on me. We'll see. She's making her way over here. I think I'll just take my ale and wander to the back for a bit of Quidditch talk with the boys. Keep your hand on your Galleon pocket if her brother comes around." Harry added before walking away.

Draco had just ordered his second whiskey when a brunette witch tapped him on the arm. "Hello Draco. I would have come over earlier, but that pompous arse Potter was with you. How have you been?"

Draco knew the face, but it took a minute for him to put it together. Turning on his stool, Draco found himself facing Greg Goyle's younger sister. "Hello Betty. It's been a while. How's Greg?"

"What can I say? Greg is Greg. With Vincent dead and you gone, Greg couldn't get a foothold on life after the war. He's been in and out of trouble ever since. Just ask bloody Harry Potter. Greg can't walk down the street without that git harassing him."

Draco didn't respond to Betty's cheeky remarks about Harry. He had no intention of making offhand remarks about Harry and have them get back to his fellow agent. A battle with Harry was something Draco did not need. Instead, he offered to buy Betty a drink and turned the conversation to a different topic.

"What are you up to these days?" Draco asked as Dean set a glass of wine in front of the witch.

Betty gave Draco a look. "Don't worry Draco. I haven't followed in Greg's footsteps. I have a lovely job in Floo Network Activity in the Department of Magical Transportation. In fact, the other day I saw an application for a floo connection from the Ministry to Malfoy Manor. It pays to have a top job eh? Nothing small for a Malfoy." She added sounding peeved.

Betty's tone set Draco's nerves on edge and he had snapped back. "Watch yourself Betty. If you're pissed off because your brother is pissing his life away and you evidently don't have the job you want, keep it to yourself. I'm here to have a drink not listen to an unhappy witch complain about her life while disparaging mine. Enjoy your drink."

Draco gave Dean a wave then walked away without looking back.

As it had been earlier, time seemed to be moving at a crawl. Tomorrow he would get his first case. His father had a mistress. Draco figured he deserved a drink…. in peace. He was not about to return home at 8:15.

Draco had been gone five years and really wasn't sure where any other decent pubs were located. He did remember the location of The Leaky Cauldron. So that's where he went.

Draco walked into the Leaky not expecting to see anyone he knew or at least anyone who would sit and drink with him, so he headed straight to the bar and ordered a drink from a cute, blonde Bar Witch who cheekily informed him her name was Jackie.

Draco smiled at Jackie then sat back to wait for his drink.

/*/

Hermione, Hannah and Ginny were on what they had decided would be their last drinks when Draco walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny couldn't believe her luck. She hadn't got home to share her thoughts with Blaise, but this was better. Draco Malfoy in the flesh. Ginny excused herself ostensibly to use the ladies room. In reality, she was going to stir the shite.

"Draco!" Ginny called out softly pretending to pass by. "Is my better half here with you? Hermione and I are here having a few after work drinks with Hannah. Would you care to join us?"

Draco was surprised on two levels. First. He wondered why Ginny Weasley would go out of her way to speak to him if Blaise wasn't in the area. Second. He didn't know why she would invite him to a table occupied solely by witches. He immediately went on the defensive. Ginny had tried to sabotage him once. He wasn't going to be caught out again. And Hermione. Running into her two nights in a row, she'd think he was stalking her.

Turning his head to look Ginny in the face, Draco kept his face inscrutable. "I haven't seen Blaise since we left the Ministry. I'm here because I wanted to get out of the Manor for a bit. Thanks for the invite, but I'd feel out of place at a table with three witches who are spoken for. It's not appropriate. Give my regards to Hermione and Miss Abbott. I think I'll just finish up and head home. Your wizard will likely have my feet to the fire tomorrow."

Because Ginny had a plan in mind. She wasn't about to give up so easily. "Really? Draco Malfoy refusing to sit a table because he's outnumbered by witches. I don't believe it. There must be another reason. Perhaps you don't like Hannah. It can't be because of Hermione. Haven't you and she come to terms?"

Draco tapped his fingertips on the bar seething inside. What was it tonight? Witches without manners coming at him left, right and center. He actually had no qualms about sitting at a table with three witches. He simply didn't want to sit at a table with Hermione Granger when her presence seemed to affect him in odd ways.

"Was I not clear Ginny? I've declined your invitation. I'll just send drinks over to the table and be done." He said pulling out Galleons. "I'm fairly certain Hermione and Miss Abbott didn't come out this evening with the idea of entertaining me. Maybe another time."

Ginny had to think fast. There was no way she would let Hermione's possible new beginnings walk out the door without some interaction between them. So she did what she could. Waving her hand in the air, Ginny took the decision out of Draco's hands.

"Ladies." She called out loudly. "Look who I've found at the bar." Ginny faced Draco's scowl with a smile. "Come on then. They already know you're here."

With an exasperated sigh and not wanting to look like an idiot, Draco followed Ginny over to the table.

/*/

Neither Hermione nor Hannah had seen Draco enter the pub and thought nothing of Ginny getting up to use the ladies. They continued to chat. However, both women looked up in surprise when Ginny shouted at them from across the room then returned to the table with Draco in tow.

Ginny knew Hermione would not be happy with her so she started talking two feet away from the table. "On my way to the ladies, I saw Draco sitting at the bar alone, so I invited him to our table. I hope you don't mind. He seems to think he'd be interrupting. Tell him he's wrong."

Hannah, ever the epitome of a pub owner answered immediately. "Of course you're not interrupting. We were just about ready to call it a night anyway, but please join us for last rounds."

Ginny glanced at Hermione waiting for her to say something welcoming, but she was wrong. Instead of being welcoming, Hermione came across as cranky.

"Draco. Two nights in a row. I hadn't realized London was so small. Shall I tell you where I'll be tomorrow? Save you some time."

Hannah was embarrassed for Draco. Ginny was horrified. Why couldn't Hermione act right just one time?

"My apologies Draco. I hadn't realized in my short time away from the table my good friend would fall into a cranky mood. She was fine when I walked away."

Draco smiled even though he was burning up inside. He had arrived like an interloper and set Hermione off. In the back of his mind he was hoping he hadn't caused another rift simply by walking up. "There's no need to apologize Ginny. I didn't realize The Leaky Cauldron was off limits for me. Hermione and I have agreed to be civil to each other. There was no agreement we would become best friends. If you ladies would like a last drink, I'll be glad to have the Bar Witch bring them over. Goodnight ladies."

"What the hell Hermione?" Ginny whispered in a low growl.

Ignoring her best friend, Hermione got out of the chair and followed Draco to the bar where he was ordering the drinks. With Draco's back turned towards her, Hermione had to reach out to touch his arm.

Draco turned to look at Hermione. Even as aggravating as he thought she was at the moment, Draco felt shivers emanating from the spot where she had touched him. That hair. That body. The aroma of lilac emanating from her. All those things were like an aphrodisiac to him. But, to Hermione he was curt. "Have you come to tell me I haven't left the premises quickly enough? You may blame it on the Bar Witch. She is moving very slowly."

The cute, young, blue eyed blonde smiled and giggled at Draco's remarks slowing down even more.

The simple girl aggravated Hermione with all her simpering and Draco aggravated her for standing there enjoying it. Hermione took a breath. She was at the bar to apologize not find fault. "I'm here to invite you back to the table. If I came across as rude, that was not my intention. In fact, I thought I was making a little joke. Evidently, I'm not all that good at humor. Even though it is a table of witches. You are welcome. Shall I help you carry the drinks?"

With one last glance at the simpering Bar Witch, Draco picked up two of the drinks gesturing for Hermione to lead the way.

Hermione found herself more annoyed as she heard the Bar Witch tell Draco to owl her. The rustle of parchment told Hermione the witch had passed Draco her information.

Even though it wasn't her business, Hermione unkindly whispered to herself. "Stupid girl."

/*/

Once back at the table, Draco chose a seat between two empty chairs. He might have forgone some of the niceties, but he hadn't lost his mind. No wizard was going to walk up and accuse him of being some kind of Lothario.

Even with chairs on either side of him, Draco was uncomfortable. Then Ginny began stirring the pot once again.

"I think you have an admirer Draco."

The remark was unexpected. But once the words left Ginny's mouth, Hermione turned pink and Draco glanced at Hermione before quickly glancing away. It was all cleared up when Ginny clarified her statement. "Hannah's Bar Witch seems to have taken a liking to you. I think the only thing stopping her from approaching the table is Hannah sitting here."

For some reason, Hermione had thought Ginny was referring to her. And for that same unknown reason, Draco had thought the same thing.

Ginny hadn't missed anything. She wasn't one hundred percent certain, but it seemed something was already happening between Hermione and Draco. It made her wonder if they'd done more than make amends. There was some kind of pseudo-sexual tension between them. Then Ginny made known what she wanted made known. In her own way.

"I don't know Draco. The Bar Witch must not realize you are sitting at a table with two single witches."

What was this witch going on about? Draco thought to himself. He didn't give a rat's arse about Hannah's status, but Hermione was a different story. She was single? Since when?

Ginny just kept talking. "Lucky man. You now have three women to choose from. And you were worried about invading our space."

By this time, Draco was tired of Ginny. She had stepped way too far into his private affairs as well as his private thoughts. Whom he chose to deal with was none of her business. He'd had enough of being overly polite while tiptoeing around. Sliding his chair back, Draco stood and addressed Ginny directly. "You may think it charming to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. I don't. You've crossed a line with me. I suggest you put your mind on your own wizard and take it off me." Turning to Hermione and Hannah, Draco gave a quick nod before walking away.

Hermione and Hannah were looking at Ginny in astonishment.

Hermione pushed her almost empty glass away. "Way to ruin a lovely night Ginny. What possessed you to go on like you did? Admirers. Single witches. Calling him out about the Bar Witch. I've told you before. You go too far."

Hannah sat quietly listening to Hermione say the things she wanted to say. Ginny Weasley was still the same outspoken, brazen, bordering on ignorant witch she had been at Hogwarts. And Hannah didn't mean that in a good way. It was for that reason she didn't care to be around Ginny any more than necessary. The witch never showed any restraint. And to top it off. She had no fucking filter.

/*/

Ginny understood that Hermione and Hannah were upset. They'd get over it. She had stepped across that imaginary line with Draco, but it was for a purpose. Draco now knew Hermione was single. She was not going to let her arbitrary friend turn her back on what could be a new relationship. Hermione and Draco had an obvious attraction to each other. Now perhaps they would work on it.

The three witches sat in intermittent silence before Hannah excused herself to get back to the bar. Hermione also called it a night leaving Ginny alone at the table.

Ginny finished the last of her drink and left not too far behind Hermione.

Hannah watched Ginny leave thinking to herself. Good riddance.

/*/

Blaise was in his study going over financial matters when Ginny arrived home. "Hello love." He called out. "How was your evening out? I've missed you. How are Hermione and Hannah?"

Ginny had come in and gone straight to the bathroom. The night had been fulfilling, but tiring. It wasn't like she wanted Hermione angry at her, but she had done what needed to be done.

When he didn't receive an answer. Blaise left his study to find out what was going on. Hearing the shower, Blaise headed to their bathroom wondering why Ginny had to shower even before greeting him. His thoughts were not good. In fact, they had gone to a place he did not like. How many times had he rushed to the shower after being with one witch before approaching his witch of the hour? He didn't have to do that with Ginny. She was his only witch. Had the tables been turned?

Blaise stepped up pulling the shower curtain back. "I've never known you to rush for the shower without greeting me. What's going on?"

Ginny kept her face turned away from Blaise, but answered quietly. "I may have stepped over the line with Draco tonight."

Without taking a moment to get clarification, Blaise grew furious. Even as far back as Hogwarts. Draco had a reputation as a lady killer. If he so much as put a hand on Ginny….

But Ginny put a stop to Blaise's errant thoughts by explaining what she meant. Reaching out for a towel, Ginny expounded on her statement. "I mentioned to you how I think Draco is interested in Hermione as more than an acquaintance. I think Hermione is interested in him as well. Tonight, Hermione told Hannah and I she and Terry are no longer seeing each other which solidified my theory. Don't you see? Hermione broke up with Terry to…."

Blaise was beside himself. He'd been on the verge of accusing his best friend and colleague of something foul. When it really all came down to Ginny.

"Stop talking Ginny." Blaise growled. "Stop talking right now. I told you how bloody ridiculous I found your ideas about Draco and Hermione. Yet you decide to hound my mate. Are you out of your mind? Why is it you think either Draco or Hermione needs help in finding a partner? This is so like you. You can never take a bit of advice. Everything has to be your way. You need to back off this. Immediately. No more trying to pair up Draco and Hermione. Is that clear?"

Ginny huffed into the bedroom throwing the damp towel on the floor and pulling through the dresser drawers for her pajamas.

"GINNY! Have I made myself clear?"

"Stop shouting Blaise. You've made yourself perfectly clear. Anyway, my job is done. Draco now knows Hermione is single. That was the whole point. Would you like me to make you a snack before bed? Or are you too angry to take me to bed?"

Blaise grew even more irritated with Ginny who was under the impression a shag could settle anything. He cared for Ginny, but some things were non-negotiable. Interfering in the lives of friends was right up there with lashing out at him physically and verbally. She just wasn't going to do those things and remain his witch. Being with Ginny sometimes made him feel as though he was raising a child. It was as if she knew nothing of courtesy and good manners.

Turning away from Ginny, Blaise headed back to the study. "I'll take a pass on the snack. I have financial documents which need to be reviewed and signed. I'll be a while."

Ginny snatched back the covers on the bed and climbed in. Staring into the darkness, she laid there angrily mumbling to herself. "I'm not a child. Him and his bloody rules. One of these days, I'll shove them all up his arse and walk away."

It was a long time before Ginny dropped off to sleep and an even longer time before Blaise climbed in beside her.

/*/

After leaving The Leaky Cauldron, a furious Draco landed in his bedroom with his mind made up about one thing. Typical Malfoy or not. He would make himself unapproachable to ignorant people like Weasley. This night had been enough to show him certain people in London were taking his level, compliant persona for weakness. That they could push up on him as though they knew him. No more. From here on out, he would make sure no one approached him unless invited. Then they could talk about him for the way he carried himself. Who gave a shite?

It was late and Draco had exhausted himself ranting. Falling into a chair without making any attempt to undress and get to bed, he smiled about one thing. The trifling Weasley biddy had let slip one important thing. Hermione Granger had obviously split from Boot and was now single. The question then became how did he go about positioning himself in such a way Hermione would consider him.

Draco jumped up from the chair. Consider him for what? Hermione had been on his mind so much he hadn't really put any thought into what he would do if she was single. Or what he wanted if he was lucky enough….

"Bollocks." He shouted at the air. "I don't even know why this woman is affecting me in this way. There are witches all over the city, like the Bar Witch, who would be glad to accept my attentions. Am I only fixated on Hermione because it feels like I left something unfinished with her?"

A soft knock on the door interrupted Draco's tirade.

"Who?" Draco called out leveling his voice.

"Mr. Draco sir. It's me Elder."

"Enter Elder."

A cautious Elder walked slowly into the room. "Ise just checking on you sir. You was shouting. Missy sent me to make sure you was doing fine."

Draco couldn't help but display a small smile. "Tell Missy everything is fine. I had a bit of an upset this evening and was working it out. A bit loudly evidently. Not very Malfoy of me, but there you are. I'll be having an early breakfast. Please have Missy see to it. Thank you. You may go."

Elder gave a nod and disappeared with a pop.

The house workers are worried for my sanity, thought Draco as he undressed and got into bed. I should be as well.

Many thoughts passed through Draco's mind in the few minutes he laid waiting for sleep. His brain was working furiously to connect the dots and answer the questions Draco had charged it with and continued to work furiously through the night in the form of a dream Draco wouldn't consciously remember in the morning.

/*/

Like Draco and Hannah, Hermione was aggravated with Ginny's behavior. However, unlike Draco she had a calming shower and climbed into bed ready for a good night's sleep. She only had two thoughts. Bloody, brazen Bar Witch and…those eyes.

Ginny didn't even cross her mind.

Then, she too dreamed a dream she would not consciously remember in the morning.

/**/

On Friday morning, Draco passed by the training room on his way to his office. All three trainees had thrown up their hand in greeting. Not wanting to disturb the trainer, Draco nodded and kept moving. As soon as he had hung his jacket and put away his wand, he headed straight for the OTS conference room where he, Brian and Donald would receive their first case.

Blaise who was in attendance gave his mate a searching look as he greeted him and the others. Nothing seemed amiss so Blaise sat back to oversee.

The transfer of the LeClair case from pending to active took only minutes with Blaise handing off the case to Draco and his team. Ready to begin their casework, Draco, Donald and Brian grabbed their kits to head out to survey the crime scene.

Before Draco could leave the room, Blaise asked for a word. Gesturing to Donald and Brian to go ahead, Draco waited for Blaise to speak.

"Everything alright there mate?" Blaise asked not really wanting to hear Draco's answer.

Draco knew Blaise was fishing, but refused to get into anything in the middle of a conference room. "Other than you keeping me from my duties, everything is fine. Me and the team plan on being here fairly late tonight. I'll catch up with you a bit later. For now, I'd like to get going. Later mate."

Feeling certain Draco wasn't upset over Ginny's abysmal behavior the previous night, Blaise pushed the worry out of his mind and checked in on the trainees before heading to his office to finish off some parchment and paper work.

Blaise wasn't used to the feel of paper just yet, but more and more departments were using paper over parchment.

"Ah! The future." He said rubbing a sheet of paper between his fingers. Like every other witch and wizard who had attended Hogwarts, Blaise only knew parchment. But the future was now and he was a forward thinking wizard. If the new, best thing was Muggle paper, that's what his department would use. He could live with that. Actually, he had to live with it. Parchment was still acceptable, but Ministry Decree #10M declared all departments use paper where possible.

Many wizards in the Ministry were unimpressed with the changes Kingsley was advocating. But until a new Minister was appointed, they would have to toe the line or take their issues elsewhere. Most chose to toe the line.

With all things in order within the department, Blaise stepped away from OTS to meet with Calvin Mercer, Head of DOM for a previously arranged discussion.

/*/

Friday morning, Hermione and Justin met in her office to go over a few things before heading down to the courtroom. Justin advised Hermione that Terry had gone on ahead and would meet them downstairs. Hermione nodded to let Justin know she'd heard him, but said nothing.

Justin was unprepared for the length of this particular disagreement between Hermione and Terry. Normally, after a difference of opinions, they would be back chatting amicably before the end of day. He began to realize this wasn't a normal difference of opinions. Something else had happened. Because he and Terry were scheduled to meet with Hermione at 3:00 about setting up their teams, Justin hoped whatever shite was going on between them would be rectified by then. He didn't consider himself a violent wizard, but silently threatened dire consequences for Terry if he did anything to ruin their chances for a team of their own.

"Is everything alright?" Justin chanced to ask Hermione on the lift ride down. "You seem out of sorts."

"We are facing a very sharp Defense Attorney this morning Justin. I don't have time to be out of sorts. I only have time to be on point. Thank you for your concern." Hermione added quietly. "Here's our floor. I hope the lifts down to the courtroom level aren't crowded."

Terry said a curt good morning to Hermione and nodded to Justin. Together they entered the courtroom and settled themselves in the prosecutor's area. When the Chief Warlock called the case, Terry put forth a brilliant presentation of the evidence collected by OTS which had the criminal being sentenced to Azkaban within three hours of the case being called.

No matter whether they were at odds or not. Hermione was proud of the job Terry had done. Once again, the feeling of having done the wrong thing by letting Terry go passed through Hermione's thoughts. But a second later, she realized it was the right thing for both of them. Whether Terry thought so or not.

Justin clapped Terry on the back congratulating him on a job well done. Hermione nodded in agreement, but didn't try to touch Terry. When their eyes met for a second, Terry gave Hermione a sad smile before glancing away. They were officially over. He had to fall out of love the way he had fallen in.

Hermione invited Terry and Justin to lunch, but both declined. Justin because he didn't want to be in the middle of the fray. Terry because he didn't want to cause the fray.

Rather than lunch alone, Hermione shut the door to her office and went over how LeClair would be charged if the evidence warranted a trial. She knew the case was being put into the hands of OTS Agents that morning. If they were on their game, all the evidence should arrive in her office by the following Thursday. Although it was discriminatory, Hermione hoped LeClair would be brought to trial. Some of the old, hard line purebloods, of which he was one, needed a shake up.

/*/

Justin and Terry were waiting in the conference room when Hermione entered at 3:00.

"Excellent. Before we start, I want to impress upon you the responsibilities that go hand in hand with being Head of a team. Think over your decision carefully."

She had then spoken for a few minutes before asking Terry and Justin to present their plans.

Each wizard laid out his plans for Hermione who thought both presentations were brilliant and told them so. Justin beamed while Terry offered his first genuine smile in

two days. Then the three had gotten down to the complicated business of choosing staff. Hermione suggested they offer first refusal to the current staff. After which, they could hire from within the Ministry. If they weren't satisfied with the interested applicants, they could hire from outside. It was agreed that each team would consist of three members. The Head, an Associate and a General Clerk dedicated to that team.

There were other things to work out, but it was agreed the men could work it out between them.

Hermione told them they should start the hiring process, which was the most important aspect of setting up a team, immediately. She made a few other things clear as well. She would sit in on interviews to offer her thoughts. No applicant should be invited to interview unless he or she met the existing requirements for a Prosecutor's Associate. A point Hermione declared non-negotiable.

It was also mentioned that there weren't any specific requirements for the General Clerks except they be knowledgeable about office practices and be willing to learn. She did suggest they hire someone who had aspirations to be more than a GC.

At the end of the meeting, Hermione handed each wizard a folded sheet of paper which contained pay rises, adjustments to office space and other perks. By the time they finished, it was after 5:30. Justin and Terry thanked Hermione again for extending the opportunity.

"There's no need to thank me." She replied truthfully. "I have complete faith in your abilities or I wouldn't have offered the opportunity. I expect to be consulted on any major decisions. Collaboration among us will be key in setting up strong teams."

A chuffed Justin answered for himself and Terry. "That's exactly what we plan to do. You are our mentor after all."

Justin noticed that once again that Terry didn't remain behind with Hermione which led him to believe this whole, angry with each other, thing was more serious than he wanted to admit.

/*/

It wasn't any secret in the office that Hermione had offered Justin and Terry their own teams. But most of the staff was waiting to congratulate the men after the announcement. Not Rebecca. She had purposely waited after hours not only to congratulate the two, but also to see what interaction there would be between Terry and Hermione. There hadn't been any. It was safe for her to think Della was on the way to getting the wizard she wanted.

/*/

Hermione looked up from the message she was writing to nod at Rebecca who had wished her a good night in passing. With a quill in hand and elbows on the desk, Hermione watched as the very cheerful witch headed to the lifts.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione leaned back in her chair. Rebecca thought she had gotten away with her bit of manipulation unnoticed, which wasn't the case at all. Hermione had noticed the flurry of activity between her and Terry. Knowing Rebecca fancied witches, Hermione knew her Junior Associate wasn't interacting with Terry on her own behalf, but was best friends with Della from Magical Transportation. The Della. It was simple math. Rebecca must be wheedling information from Terry and passing it on to Della. Hermione didn't know why Rebecca's behavior should bother her. She and Terry were finished in that area, but it did. As did passing personal information to others outside the firm.

Hermione, who demanded loyalty from her staff, decided she really didn't need an untrustworthy witch working for her. There was a distinct possibility Rebecca might shortly be doing her advocating for Della at a different firm.

Gathering her things, Hermione used a simple flourish of her wand to lock up for the night. She knocked on Terry's closed door to say goodnight to her two new Heads then headed to the lifts looking forward to a warm bath, a good book and possibly some nice wine. Draco's wine. Or more precisely. The wine Draco had gifted her.

/*/

Draco, Brian and Donald returned to the Ministry around 2:00 and began piecing the evidence together straightaway. At 6:00 pm, they were ready to call it a night.

"Great job." Draco said complimenting his Assistants. "We'll pick up from here on Monday morning. Enjoy your weekend boys because we will be balls to the wall next week. I intend for us to make a spectacular showing on our first case. Goodnight."

"Thanks Draco. Goodnight." Brian called out already headed for the doors.

Donald remained behind to give Draco the morning, midmorning and afternoon mail. "There are six pieces. Two general, three Interoffice and one mystery envelope. Have a good weekend. See you Monday." Donald remarked handing Draco the envelopes.

Draco started going through the mail, but Blaise entered the office and plopped himself down in a chair. "Good day then?" He asked Draco.

"The day went well. We made quite a bit of headway. I'm very pleased with Brian and Donald. Couldn't ask for better."

"I'm glad to hear it. Your floo connection has been set up. You may use it going home tonight if you wish."

"Excellent. Thank you Blaise." Draco replied giving his friend a skeptical glance. "You seem a bit antsy. Is there something else?"

Crossing and uncrossing his leg, Blaise hesitated a moment before addressing Draco's question. "It's my understanding there was a bit of a muck up last night."

"There was." Draco replied leaning back against his chair. "I said my piece and hadn't planned on bringing it up, but Ginny seems to have shared our interaction. I apologize for having to say this, but your witch is intrusive and has no filter. She tried her best to put me on the spot. I've been nice mate, but I will not allow anyone to interfere in my business. Especially an outspoken…" Draco caught himself. He was talking about the witch Blaise was dating. "No matter. I'm now aware of how Ginny operates. I won't be caught out again. If there's nothing else, I'd like to go through my messages before I leave for the weekend."

"Alright." Blaise answered rising from the chair. "Just answer me one thing. Are you interested in being more than an acquaintance to Hermione?"

Draco shook his head in annoyance. Fucking Ginny Weasley had rubbed off on his mate. "Why? Has Ginny asked you to inquire and report back? Is she still that interested in my love life?"

Blaise stood speechless. He hadn't meant to interrogate Draco, but was upset by his mate's words and tone. "I'm sorry I inquired," huffed Blaise. "It won't happen again. I'll see you on Monday."

Before Blaise could leave the office, Draco stood. "Blaise. I'm aggravated with your witch. Not with you. And to answer your question. I am interested in Hermione as more than an acquaintance. I just don't know what to do about it. As much as I hate to admit it, I think Ginny recognized something I'm trying hard to hide."

Blaise turned to smile at Draco. "I guess I won't be chucking Ginny into the streets then. Good luck with Hermione. You'll need it. However, if there's anything I can do to help. Let me know."

"Thank you for asking Blaise, but I'm good. I'll figure it out, or I won't. Perhaps I'll see you over the weekend. Theo and I have an appointment to look at properties. Why don't you come along?"

"I just might join you. If Theo finds you a flat, you might be more amenable to telling us why Hermione was so angry with you."

Draco laughed out loud. "Ginny Weasley has truly rubbed off on you. Given the right circumstances, I might be willing to share my personal business with two friends. That's only if you can manage to keep it from your witch. It's very personal and I don't want it bandied about."

"You have a deal. Owl me where to meet you and Theo. After, we can talk at the Manor away from Ginny's _intuitive_ arse. I think Missy and Elder will be glad to see you, me and Theo back together after all this time."

"I believe they will. By the way, have you heard anything from Greg? I spoke to Betty last night. Greg has gone off the rails. Maybe the three of us can get him back on track."

"I know you, Crabbe and Goyle were like the Three Warlocks, but Greg and I were never close. I haven't thought of him in years. Let me check around. If he needs our help, I'll do what I can. However, you must know I won't accept any bullshite. We can only help if he wants our help. I'll see you and Theo tomorrow. I know I said I wouldn't interfere, but if you are interested in Hermione. Just ask her out. The worst that can happen is you'll have to duel Boot."

Draco watched a thoroughly amused Blaise head for the lifts.

Easy for Blaise to say, thought Draco moving papers around on his desk. If I approach Hermione for a date, I might have to duel her instead of Boot.

Draco started to cast the Impenetrable Charm over his desk, but remembered the mail. Four of the six messages could wait until Monday. The other two warranted immediate responses. The Bar Witch Jackie had tracked him down. She was on duty this weekend and wanted him to come to the Leaky to keep her company.

Draco's response was short and to the point.

 _Jackie,_

 _Thank you for the invitation. However, I will have to decline. I have business which requires my attention this weekend. Perhaps another time. Have a pleasant weekend._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Draco had stretched the truth a bit. Although he would be busy through Saturday afternoon, there was plenty of time to visit The Leaky Cauldron if he chose to do so. Jackie was appealing, but she wasn't Hermione. However, there was no harm in keeping his options open. Jackie would make a pleasant diversion if or when he struck out with Hermione.

Turning the last piece of mail over in his hand, Draco opened it to find a surprising but welcome missive from Hermione asking to meet with him. It was like Merlin had listened in on the conversation between him and Blaise. As Harry had said the previous evening. It was a win-win.

He responded with a very positive answer.

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for the message. I would be happy to meet with you. In no way is your request pushing boundaries. If you remember, our last meeting ended on a very positive note. I have appointments scheduled for tomorrow morning and afternoon, but I will be free by 5:00 pm. I'll reserve a table at The Promenade in the Dorchester for 5:30 tea. I'll see you then._

 _Draco_

Draco was chuffed. He didn't know what Hermione wanted, but whatever it was. He wanted it as well. Happily summoning his things, Draco headed to the lifts.

He made his way to the main floor floo whispering word of thanks to the very nosy, but very intuitive Ginny Weasley. If things worked out, he would be sure to send her a box of sweets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 12**

Draco had stretched the truth a bit. Although he would be busy through Saturday afternoon, there was plenty of time to visit The Leaky Cauldron if he chose to do so. Jackie was appealing, but she wasn't Hermione. However, there was no harm in keeping his options open. Jackie would make a pleasant diversion if or when he struck out with Hermione.

Turning the last piece of mail over in his hand, Draco opened it to find a surprising but welcome missive from Hermione asking to meet with him. It was like Merlin had listened in on the conversation between him and Blaise. As Harry had said the previous evening. It was a win-win.

He responded with a very positive answer.

 _Hermione,_

 _Thank you for the message. I would be happy to meet with you. In no way is your request pushing boundaries. If you remember, our last meeting ended on a very positive note. I have appointments scheduled for tomorrow morning and afternoon, but I will be free by 5:00 pm. I'll reserve a table at The Promenade in the Dorchester for 5:30 tea. I'll see you then._

 _Draco_

Draco was chuffed. He didn't know what Hermione wanted, but whatever it was. He wanted it as well. Happily summoning his things, Draco headed to the lifts.

He made his way to the main floor floo whispering word of thanks to the very nosy, but very intuitive Ginny Weasley. If things worked out, he would be sure to send her a box of sweets.

/

 **A/N: I made a small faux pas in chapter 8 which has since been corrected. Anthony Goldstein is Kingsley's Senior Assistant. The ever petulant Percy Weasley is a Junior Assistant.**

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 13**

Rebecca had been steadily whispering her support to Della since they arrived at F&T.

"You know Terry. He's probably still arranging and rearranging his team setup and lost track of time. Owl him."

"No." Replied an embarrassed Della. "I'm sure he'll be here in a few. I'm going over to congratulate Justin."

"Oh good." Rebecca gushed gently pushing Della towards Justin. "Maybe he knows when Terry will arrive."

"Will you stop? If Terry is coming, he'll come. If not, I'll see him tomorrow night for your party. Gina is looking over here. She probably thinks you're trying to chat me up. Go. I'm going to mingle and perhaps send a quick Owl."

Rebecca threw her head back in laughter. "I knew you'd come around. See you in a bit."

Della joined the small group around Justin adding her congratulations to all the others. When someone asked Justin about Terry, he had spoken out of turn. "I thought he'd be here by now. Perhaps he stopped by to pick up Hermione. He should be here shortly."

When Justin turned away, a disappointed Della who had been surprised by his remark turned away as well. Terry still had his mind on Hermione. Stupid me for listening to Rebecca. Terry must think I'm some desperate witch to be all over him when he's already seeing someone.

Della got two steps away from the group before changing her mindset. I looked into Terry's eyes. He was being forthright when he asked us to lunch and truthful when he said it would be his pleasure to escort me to the party. Why would he bother, if he wasn't interested? I'll Owl him. Then I'll have my answer. Stepping over to Seamus, Rebecca asked if she could send an Owl. Seamus was more than happy to allow her the use of his Owl Services.

Ten minutes later, Della returned to the room and took a seat at the bar to wait for her answer.

/*/

Friday evening found Terry Boot languishing about his flat when he should have been out celebrating his promotion. Justin had Owled earlier inviting him to a small party at F&T, but he wasn't in the mood. He had made moves on Della, but wasn't sure of what he wanted to do next. He and Hermione had a difference of opinions in the past that had lasted for a week or more. Terry didn't want to think this was really the end, even though he had grabbed spurious bullshite remarks out of the air and thrown them at Hermione.

Draco Malfoy. The supposed thorn in Hermione's side had come home and turned everything upside down. As far as Terry knew, all he had were his own assumptions. Hermione hadn't admitted to anything. In fact, she had seemed surprised to hear Malfoy's name come out of his mouth. Still. She hadn't denied anything either.

Terry took a deep breath then a deep sip of the whiskey in his glass. Before he did anything with Della, he had to be sure Hermione meant what she said. He was still debating his choices when an owl tapped on his window. The owl didn't wait for a treat so Terry closed the window and sat down to read the message.

 _Terry,_

 _Wondering why you aren't at your own celebration. Must Justin hold down the fort himself? Come get your congratulations. There is a seat reserved especially for you._

 _Della_

Terry reread the message thinking how nice it was of Della to think of him. The message was just the push forward he needed. What was the dilemma? Terry knew he could keep going round and round about Hermione or he could take up with the witch who cared about him. Throwing the message on the table, Terry hurried in to shower and dress. There was a seat and a witch waiting for him at F&T.

Gazing in the mirror as he straightened the arms of his jumper, Terry spoke softly to himself. "I move forward from here."

/*/

Della smiled at the wizards who engaged her in conversation. All the while keeping her eyes on the door. Then, there he was in all his handsome glory. Terry Boot had arrived and he didn't have Hermione Granger on his arm.

Their eyes met across the room and they grinned at each other.

Yessss, she thought. Terry received my owl and is here to see me. From here, I will do everything in my power to get and keep him. The thought of doing everything brought a touch of pink to Della's cheeks. By the time Terry approached, she was in full blush.

"That blush looks lovely on you Della. I hope I'm the cause. I'm here for my seat and my congratulations."

Gesturing to the chair beside her, Della took a deep breath before telling Terry she was glad he hadn't missed his own celebration. With her plan in motion, Della kissed Terry on the cheek as she congratulated him on his level up.

Surprising himself, Terry leaned in to tell Della he hoped he would be allowed a proper kiss when he escorted her home.

Della was delirious inside. There was no question. No hesitation. Terry had made it clear. He was escorting her home.

Laying her hand on Terry's, a determined Della assured him a proper kiss would be allowed even as she tried her hardest to remember the charm used for contraception. She hadn't had sex with any wizard over the year plus she had been trying to catch Terry's eye. If it came to it tonight, she wanted to be ready.

/*/

Hermione glanced at the message in her hand. The word about her and Terry's distancing themselves from each other must have traveled farther than Magical Transportation. Anthony Goldstein, Kingsley's Senior Assistant had sent an Owl asking if she would accompany him to the theatre. With his Half Blood heritage, Anthony enjoyed many of the Muggleborn things Hermione enjoyed. One of those being the theatre.

It was a pleasant surprise to know Anthony wanted to spend time with her, but Hermione didn't have any feelings for him one way or another. The last thing she wanted was to get into another relationship where emotions were at the bottom of the list. She had Owled Anthony back thanking him, but declining his invitation. That was that.

Hermione knew about the celebration at F&T as she knew about Rebecca's party Saturday night. She would not be attending either. It would have been good form to show up to support her Team Heads, but neither she nor Terry were comfortable with each other at the moment. She wouldn't intrude and throw a damper on his time in the spotlight. Anyway, if her perception of Rebecca's behavior had been on point, Della was sure to be at the celebration which would be good for Terry. He deserved a witch who wanted him for the proper reasons.

As unexcited as Hermione was about celebrations and parties, she was very excited to meet with Draco. A 5:30 Tea at The Promenade was very thoughtful and fairly expensive. Even though she only wanted to share a bit of private information with Draco, she was impressed with his thoughtfulness. It remained to be seen how well the meeting would go.

With nothing more than relaxation on her mind, Hermione picked up one of her newest purchases, a book on technology in the US Wizarding World. She had only gotten two chapters in, but was very interested in what the American witches and wizards were using to communicate. There was a small but growing field of Magical people researching person-to-person communication. It was a technological tool Muggles had been using for years. Recently though, Magical inventors had worked towards using the tools in the Wizarding World. What interested Hermione most was the fact these devices were available for use right now. The only issue would be to make using something like mobiles worth the while. When or if the idea was presented to Kingsley, everything had to be in order down to the last point.

Hermione began pacing. Yet another thing had caught her attention. She knew it was time to drag the Wizarding World into the here and now, but an idea meant nothing without the hard work needed to bring the plan to fruition. She immediately ran through her mind a list of people she thought would be interested in this type of project. It was a short list as most wizards and witches were satisfied using Owl Services. Hermione realized she would need a forward thinking someone with tons of Galleons and access to great international connections.

Normally she would be bouncing ideas off Terry. However, those days were over. She'd have to find another sounding board. Perhaps this was another something she could address with Draco. With a stretch and a sigh, Hermione pulled the book towards her with the admission her thoughts about mobile communications for the Wizarding World were nothing more than wishful thinking.

/*/

Draco arrived home Friday evening to find a stack of Owl Messages waiting. He rifled through them quickly but decided to bathe and dress before reading any. He had just finished combing his hair when Missy came rushing through his bedroom door without knocking. Draco spun around ready to give the elf a telling off about not knocking when he recognized something was wrong.

"Mr. Draco sir. Someone been getting through the front wards and was banging on the front door. Elder had to block and contain the wizard cause he been knocking and banging so hard." She added nervously rubbing her head. "That boy's not hurt just stopped. Elder knows better than hurt a wizard Mr. sir, but he can't be letting some stranger be pounding on the Malfoy door."

Putting his hands on Missy's small shoulders, Draco told her to go back downstairs and he would be right down.

Grabbing his wand, Draco Apparated to the front hall where he threw open the door to find a panicked Gregory Goyle frozen in place unable to move.

"Elder please. I need you to remove your spell."

Elder came quickly looking at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "Ise removing it right now Mr. Draco sir. Mr. Lucius not wanting people banging on the door of Malfoy Manor. I thought it was a bad man. "

"You did the right thing." Draco assured Elder as the elf stood before him with his head bowed. "It is your job to protect Malfoy Manor. You've done well. I'll take care of it from here."

Elder gave a quick bow before disappearing with a poof.

/*/

Draco couldn't help but smile as he turned back to the door to find Greg still standing in the same spot even though he was free to move. "That bloody elf tried to kill me," said Greg through chattering teeth.

"Hardly," drawled Draco. "If it was Elder's intention to kill you, believe me. You'd be dead."

"And I'd see to it his arse was beheaded and hung on a wall," snapped an irate Goyle.

Draco had immediately gone on the defensive when Greg snapped at him. "Watch your mouth Goyle. Still as stupid as ever. Elder was only protecting his family and his home. Why were you pounding on my door anyway?"

Never one to take a hint. Greg growled more drivel at Draco. "Why? Too good for me now. Eh Draco? Betty told me you didn't have time for old friends. Can I come in or should I stand out here freezing my arse off after what that bloody elf did to me?"

Draco hesitated, but finally stepped back to let Greg in. "You know better than to speak to me in that tone. You and your sister seem to think I owe you something or have in some way treated you badly. Change your attitude or go back through the wards." Draco growled. A deep scowl covering his face. After stowing his wand, Draco asked Greg what would it be.

"What will what be Draco? Don't get all cryptic with me boy. No matter how high and mighty you think you are. You'll do well to remember I was one of the wizards who guarded your bloody arse."

That was enough for Draco. Turning on a dime, Draco drew his wand screaming _Everte Statum_ then watched as Greg flew backwards across the room. "Who do you think you're talking to? Now get out of my home you bloody nuisance. By the way." Draco snarled with wand still in hand. "You've just missed your chance. I had convinced Blaise and Theo we needed to find and help you. We were to start looking tomorrow. However, after this, you won't be getting any help from me. So why don't you scurry back to wherever you've been keeping your sorry arse. One last thing. I don't care how low you fall or how much assistance you require. Do not approach me again until you've remembered the little manners you used to have. Get out!"

Greg raced for the door without looking back.

The door slammed soundly shut almost before Greg's arse had cleared the doorway. A surprised Draco turned to find Missy with her hand in the air.

"Thank you Missy. Please tighten the wards against the person who just left. I'm not sure how he made it to the front door, but he will not make it through again unless invited.

I'm surprised my father never changed certain wards." Draco added almost as an afterthought. "That reminds me. There is company coming tomorrow afternoon, but it will be welcome company. I'll be in my rooms."

/*/

It had taken Draco a few minutes to diffuse the anger which had accumulated during his confrontation with Greg Goyle. What a bloody prat. And there I was asking Blaise and Theo to step out on a limb to help the wanker. Then, for one second and one second only, Draco wondered how things would have gone had he remained in London after the war. Shaking off the thought, Draco retrieved the mail he had put aside earlier.

Even with Goyle's nonsense and a hectic work week, Draco was relaxed as he sat at the desk in his study opening the Owls.

The first envelope brought a smile to Draco's face. Wil Baker had written to cheek Draco on the fabulous write up in The Daily Prophet. Evidently the story had been republished in other papers and somehow found its way to Switzerland.

 _Draco,_

 _What the hell is a OTS Agent? All that studying gone for naught. Once a Prosecutor, always a Prosecutor I say. Everyone sends their congratulations anyway._

 _We have a surprise for you. Probably by the time you read this. Clarke, Desmond and I will be knocking at your door. Well, not exactly knocking on your door, but we will be in LONDON. I'm not sure how far it is from you, but we have reserved rooms at the famous Dorchester Hotel for this weekend. Get ready to let loose._

 _We'll be picking up our reservations by 7:00 pm. You'll get to show us around your fabulous city. Perhaps we will be able to convince you to come back to Switzerland._

 _We have your address. So do not try to duck out on us. See you soon._

 _Wil_

Checking the time, Draco saw it was already 7:45. Glad he had bathed earlier, an excited Draco summoned a navy blue suit from the closet and was dressed in ten minutes. Before leaving his rooms, Draco sent three quick Owls. One to Blaise. One to Theo and one to Wil Baker at The Dorchester.

On his way out, Draco advised Missy and Elder he might have company with him when he returned.

A curious Missy asked a question. "Is this the welcome company from tomorrow Mr. Draco?"

Her question caught him by surprise. Elves didn't question the Head of Household, but he realized she was just checking that everything was in order. "No Missy. These fellows are not the company I am expecting tomorrow, but they are welcome. Please ensure my father's den is well stocked and there is some light fare available. Goodnight."

"Yes Mr. Draco. Missy and Elder will see to everything."

/*/

Draco checked with the Reservations Desk to get Wil's room number and took the lift up. It was a raucous reunion once the door to room 419 closed. Clarke and Desmond were there as well and wouldn't stop clapping Draco on the back.

"You're a sight for sore eyes Mr. Malfoy," said Wil holding out a glass of Ogden's. "I hope you can put whatever plans you have for this weekend on hold. We expect to be squired around as though we were royalty. By the way, I also Owled Miss Hermione Granger. When we met at the conference in France, she invited me to look her up if I ever got to London. So I'm here. So I did. Perhaps by the time I leave, I'll have myself an English lass."

Draco frowned in frustration at Wil's revelation. "Has Hermione responded? Will she be joining you tonight?"

Wil gave Draco a peculiar look. "You look….disappointed. Shouldn't you be happy for me? A very beautiful witch has invited me to look her up. I hope she doesn't bring that oaf Boot. To answer your question. Miss Granger has not responded, but I expect an answer soon. She doesn't seem like the type witch to ignore a chap, even if it is only to decline."

Draco had just let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and in walked Beth.

Wil and Clarke smirked at each other as Beth headed directly for Draco.

"Did I forget to mention this surprise Draco? Well. Surprise," said Wil. "Beth forced us to bring her."

Beth turned to correct Wil. "I did not. You invited me." Balancing her hands on Draco's arms, Beth leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hello Draco. It's nice to see you."

Draco was even more frustrated. He had Wil trying to meet up with Hermione. Now here was Beth acting as though she expected to pick up where they'd left off.

"Nice to see you as well Beth." Draco replied rolling his eyes at all three of his Swiss mates and stepping back from Beth.

Beth noticed that Draco had stepped back, but it didn't dampen her enthusiasm. "So what is the itinerary for this weekend? I want drinking and dancing and…drinking and dancing."

Clarke laughed out loud. "You heard her. She wants drinking and dancing….and. Let's get to it."

As Clarke, Desmond and Wil laughed their arses off, there was a soft knock on the door followed by an Owl Message being slipped under the door. Wil grabbed the envelope announcing to the room at large that Hermione Granger declined for the night, but would take a rain check for Saturday evening.

"There you are. She's mine now. I might have to excuse myself from Saturday's frivolities. I have a date."

Draco could have smacked the smirk off his friend. Wil wouldn't be accompanying Hermione anywhere alone if he could help it. "Really Wil? You're not excusing yourself from anything. We all go together."

Wil, Clarke and Desmond laughed, but Beth gave Draco a curious look. Her former lover was too tense over such a trivial matter. Something was off. Beth didn't have a chance to dwell on it as the four wizards were eager to get to somewhere called F&T.

/*/

Hermione kept looking at the message laying on her low table. It had been a surprise to hear from Wil Baker the wizard she had met in France. Thanks to Terry, she and Wil hadn't been able to speak for more than ten minutes at the conference. She was pleased he remembered her, but surprised he had taken her at her word. Didn't everyone say, if you're ever in, fill in the blank, let's get together? Obviously, Wil had. He was in London and wanted to get together. Hermione wasn't one to jump at any invitation, especially one from a near stranger. She'd give it a night and take him around Saturday. Of course it would have to be after her already planned meeting with Draco. Unless…

Hermione picked up the book she had been reading. Unless Draco Malfoy gave her a reason not to.

/*/

It was like old friends week at F&T. Shortly after Draco and the group arrived, Theo and Blaise came through the doors looking to meet the wizards who had straightened out Draco Malfoy. Harry and Michael Corner had walked up next. After being introduced all around, the group kept Dean and Seamus very busy serving drinks.

Betty Goyle came in rolling her eyes at Draco accompanied by Lisa Turpin who greeted him before heading to the other end of the room where the celebration for Boot and Finch-Fletchley was being held.

Draco felt a warmth spread through him as he watched Boot and the witch from Magical Transportation being very familiar with each other. He didn't even flinch when Terry looked over to glare at him.

"Excellent!"

"What's excellent Draco?" Asked Desmond. "Our company I would venture to guess."

"You're absolutely right my friend. Your company has made my night. Have a good time. Go dance with Beth."

"Right," laughed Desmond. "As always, Beth only has eyes for you. A bit annoying really. I'll find my own partner thanks." He sniped heading towards the other end of the pub.

/*/

Theo and Blaise came to stand beside Beth and Draco. Nodding his head in Beth's direction, Theo raised his eyebrows. Draco was caught in mid shrug as Lisa walked up and tried to grab him by the arm for a dance.

Beth frowned almost as deeply as Draco.

"Please refrain from grabbing me Miss Turpin. Dancing isn't something I want to do at this exact moment. May I get you a drink?"

Lisa had sense enough to be embarrassed and declined the drink, but added one last retort. "I won't hold my breath, but perhaps you'll feel like dancing tomorrow at Rebecca's party."

Theo glanced at Draco then at Blaise without saying a word.

Blaise couldn't resist and spoke to Draco in low tones. "You haven't lost that Malfoy charisma. Witches lining up on either side of you. Unfortunately, not the right one. Reminds me of our younger days. Of course I'm referring to the days before….."

Draco cut across him in equally low tones. "Thanks Blaise. I get your drift. You might want to wipe that smirk off your face as the female Weasley has just walked through the door. If you'll excuse me, I need to empty the main vein."

/*/

Ginny headed directly for Blaise. "Hello love." She said giving Blaise a quick hug while casting a skeptical eye at the unknown witch standing there. "Who do we have here?" She asked looking first at Theo then Blaise.

Beth's face took on a faint blush as she told Ginny she was a friend of Draco's.

Here we go, thought Blaise.

"Oh, you're a friend of Draco's. Where is he? Not very mannerly leaving you standing here alone."

Beth wasn't cowed by Ginny's tone and quickly responded. "I'm not alone. I'm standing here with Blaise and Theo."

"Well. Theo is married and Blaise is my wizard. As I see it, you're standing here alone. By the way," Ginny asked turning to Blaise. "Is Hermione here?"

Before Blaise could answer, Draco stepped through the crowd. "Hello Ginny. How are you? Have you been introduced to my fellow Prosecutors from Switzerland?"

"No. I haven't. Neither Blaise nor Theo thought to introduce me."

"Well. The boys are down the other end, but this is Beth. Beth Wilcott this is Ginny Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you Ginny." Beth replied in a tone that implied something other than pleasure.

"And you as well." Ginny commented in a lackluster tone. "I see Lisa. I'll be back love."

A puzzled Draco looked from Blaise to Theo wondering what had happened in his absence to cause Beth and Ginny to be at odds.

Blaise shook his head from side to side while Theo who had been advised of Ginny's ongoing push to get Hermione and Draco together, simply smiled.

A short while later, Wil, Desmond and Clarke wandered back to where Draco, Beth, Theo and Blaise were sitting.

"Nice gathering Draco. Nice people. Harry Potter is quite the humble chap for someone who went through all he did." Desmond jovially remarked glancing at Beth. "Have you been sitting in that same spot all this time Beth? Come on. Let me introduce you to some people. Draco will be here when you get back. Right Draco?" He added with a wink.

Wil watched Desmond pull Beth towards a small group of people casually mentioning that Beth should wake up and give the man a chance.

Draco refrained from commenting as he was getting quite the scrutiny from both Blaise and Theo. "I see Dunn has joined Harry and Corner. I think I'll go pay my respects. Maybe talk a bit of Quidditch." He left Blaise and Theo talking to Wil and Clarke.

/*/

The groups began breaking up around midnight. Draco who was still talking to his fellow OTS Agents smiled as he watched Terry Boot escort Della, he had heard another witch call her name, out the door.

Beth and the boys approached telling Draco they were ready to get back to the hotel. Draco shook hands then double checked that they had the correct Apparating instructions.

"We are slightly inebriated Mr. Malfoy, but we have all our shite in order," answered Wil with a slight slur to his words.

Draco stood. "Listen you lot. Why not come stay at the Manor tonight? There's plenty of room. I wouldn't want anyone to splinch himself or herself trying to get back to the Dorchester."

"I thought you'd never ask." Clarke answered jokingly. "Of course we'll have to get Wil back to the hotel in time to clean up for his date with Hermione Granger tomorrow."

"It's not a date," snapped Draco without thinking. Then in a completely level voice added that it was a meeting.

"What's got into you?" Asked Clarke peering at Draco. "Meeting. Date. Whatever you want to call it. He'll be with the lovely Miss Granger. Are we ready? I could do with a bit of hangover potion. Goodnight lads."

Ginny and Blaise who were leaving just ahead of Draco stopped almost in tandem to look at Draco, but he ignored them. He was aggravated enough without getting into any shite about his non existent love life in the middle of the pub or in front of his visitors.

Giving a general goodnight wave and shout to the pub at large, Draco guided his little group out the door. When they got outside the pub, Beth told the men she would rather stay in the hotel and would be fine on her own. Desmond and Clarke glanced at each other. They weren't about to let their friend and colleague Apparate away alone.

"We've reconsidered your offer Draco. Clarke and I will accompany Beth back to The Dorchester. We can all meet up tomorrow. Watch out for Wil. He's been known to stumble over his own feet after he's been drinking. But you know that."

Wil straightened himself up. "They're right Draco. I should get back to the hotel as well. I look forward to seeing Malfoy Manor tomorrow."

Draco wasn't going to argue. He would catch up with them tomorrow afternoon and go from there. "Alright then. We'll speak tomorrow."

Draco watched as all four double checked the Apparating directions. Then one by one, Apparated away.

Draco wasn't long behind them Apparating directly to the front hall of the Manor.

He wasn't tired, but he was hungry. "Missy. Elder." He called out. "I'd like something to eat."

Poof. Elder was standing in front of him asking if he wanted his food in the kitchen or in his rooms.

"In my rooms, if you please. Beef sandwich with pickles, onions and celery on the side. Thank you."

/*/

Draco was gazing at himself in the mirror when Elder knocked on the door. "Enter Elder. You may leave the food on my table," he remarked not taking his eyes from the mirror. "Thank you."

Draco spent another five full minutes at the mirror before sitting down to eat. As he carefully chewed his food, Draco brought up scenario after scenario of how he should proceed. This _date_ between Wil and Hermione had him unnerved. Hermione was single and Wil was a vibrant personality. Just wonder if she took a liking to him. Draco wanted a chance with Hermione before she made any decision on the next wizard in her life.

By the time Draco finished his sandwich, he had a fully formulated plan. He would do as Blaise had suggested and simply ask Hermione out.

His body was in obvious agreement with his plan as its immediate reaction was to once again produce a very firm and very leaky erection.

"As if." Draco muttered adjusting his suddenly tight trousers as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Even if Hermione agrees to date me, her lovely honey pot will probably be off limits until we're both seventy years old."

For some reason, that ludicrous thought made his erection even bigger. Forgetting all about the reason he was in the bathroom, Draco ripped back the shower curtain uttering a simple pronouncement just before he stepped into the shower. "Cold shower. You will have to suffice."


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 13**

Draco was gazing at himself in the mirror when Elder knocked on the door. "Enter Elder. You may leave the food on my table," he remarked not taking his eyes from the mirror. "Thank you."

Draco spent another five full minutes at the mirror before sitting down to eat. As he carefully chewed his food, Draco brought up scenario after scenario of how he should proceed. This _date_ between Wil and Hermione had him unnerved. Hermione was single and Wil was a vibrant personality. Just wonder if she took a liking to him. Draco wanted a chance with Hermione before she made any decision on the next wizard in her life.

By the time Draco finished his sandwich, he had a fully formulated plan. He would do as Blaise had suggested and simply ask Hermione out.

His body was in obvious agreement with his plan as its immediate reaction was to once again produce a very firm and very leaky erection.

"As if." Draco muttered adjusting his suddenly tight trousers as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Even if Hermione agrees to date me, her lovely honey pot will probably be off limits until we're both seventy years old."

For some reason, that ludicrous thought made his erection even bigger. Forgetting all about the reason he was in the bathroom, Draco ripped back the shower curtain uttering a simple pronouncement just before he stepped into the shower. "Cold shower. You will have to suffice."

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 14**

The next morning, Draco was up and out by 9:00 am. He, Theo and Blaise visited the two flats then circled back so Draco could revisit the town home.

Draco was still very impressed with the town home, but wasn't sure he wanted to purchase a property before speaking to his father about possible renovations to his wing in the Manor.

Moving from room to room in the town home caused Draco to think about the flat where Lucius was paying rent. Not really expecting an affirmative answer, Draco asked anyway. "Theo. By any chance, did you rent out a flat to my father?"

Blaise distanced himself by walking out to the back garden knowing anything to do with Lucius was not his business.

Theo shuffled from foot to foot. The flat rental had been quite the hush hush project so he was quite surprised Draco had somehow come by the information. "I did," replied Theo feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It was a private transaction which I agreed not to discuss. To get full details. You'll have to ask Lucius."

Draco gave Theo a long look, but realized it would be futile to keep inquiring, so he turned the conversation back to the town home. "I wanted to speak with my father first, but I do like this property. I'll take it if I can get a decent price."

"A decent price?" Laughed Blaise who had come back into the room. "You have more Galleons than Gringott's, yet it sounds as though you are trying to fleece an old mate."

Theo gave Blaise a thumbs up before turning to Draco. "The listed price is 300,000 Galleons. However, because I am the best magical Real Estate Developer and Sales Agent in London, I can get this fine home for you for 275,000 Galleons which is a steal."

"You are so full of shite Theo. Best magical Real Estate Agent my arse. You're the only agent. However, I will take the property for 250,000 Galleons. Shall we meet at Gringotts Monday afternoon about 1:00?"

Theo pretended to ponder Draco's offer for several seconds before extending his hand. "You have a deal Mr. Malfoy. Monday at 1:00 it is then."

Blaise shook the hands of both his mates. "Nothing like a hard driven bargain. Shall we check with the Swiss lads and get back to the Manor for a nice lunch? We still have a few hours before Wil has to get ready for his _date_ with Hermione."

"Fuck you Blaise." Draco remarked heading for the front door. "It's not a date. I'll see you both at the Manor."

/*/

Draco, Theo and Blaise landed one behind the other at the outer gates to Malfoy Manor. With Draco in the lead, they headed inside.

"Missy, Elder. Come here please." Draco called out. When the two elves were in front of him, Draco gave instructions for them to put together a nice lunch with desserts as well as coffee and tea.

Yes Mr. Draco. We'll see to it," replied Missy casting her eyes sideways to get a look at the wizards who had come in with Draco. "Oh my Elder." She said breathlessly in her tiny elf voice. "That's Mr. Theo and Mr. Blaise back together with Mr. Draco after all this time. Welcome back misters.

Elder nodded in Blaise and Theo's direction also showing a certain level of excitement. Welcome back Mr. Theo, Mr. Blaise." Then turning to Draco he asked. "Shall I bring some before lunch liquid refreshments to the study?"

"We should be fine Elder if the study is set up as I asked."

"I been setting the study up exactly as you said. Mr. Draco. I was talking about the special liquid refreshment." Elder replied looking down at his feet.

"We'll be fine Elder. These gits don't deserve the special liquid refreshment." Draco drawled clapping Blaise and Theo on the back one after the other. "Right boys?" Draco asked with a laugh while gesturing towards the study. "I need to send a quick Owl to Wil, and the boys." He remarked pulling parchment and a quill out of the drawer.

Draco scrawled a hasty note to Wil inviting him and the others to lunch making sure to include Apparating directions. After he'd finished writing, Draco summoned Elder giving him instructions to send the message wizard-to-wizard so it would find his friend no matter where he was.

Once Draco was settled and they all had before lunch drinks in their hands, Blaise lost no time reminding Draco he had promised to reveal why Hermione had been so angry with him.

Looking down into his glass, Draco pondered whether he really wanted to share excerpts from such a painful time in his life. "The past is done and over. I've apologized to Hermione and as you well know. She accepted that apology. The bulk of the embarrassment will be mine. Although I've agreed to share this with you both. I must ask that it remain between us gentlemen. Even if I cared to share it further, it is not a story for any witch's ears."

Neither Blaise nor Theo could imagine what Draco had to say. The anticipation was killing Blaise and he urged Draco to tell the story. "Out with it man. Laying the groundwork is probably longer than any story you have to tell."

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise, but noticed Theo was on the edge of his seat as well. "Shall we surmise it is worse than you hexing Hermione off her feet in the Potions Hall and showing her knickers to us boys?" Theo asked quietly remembering how a beet red Hermione had thrown a hex back at Draco missing him by a mile, but getting caught by Snape. "You started it, but because of Snape, the Gryffindors ended up getting the worst of it. Major points taken and detention as well. What's worse than that?"

"I remember that." Blaise chimed in. "That muck up happened just before my mother pulled my arse out of Hogwarts and sent me to Italy. It is embarrassing now, but it was funny then. You were a total Slytherin hero Draco."

Another roll of the eyes from Draco silenced both wizards.

/*/

Draco explained everything going step by step through time. Five minutes into Draco's revelations, Theo and Blaise were talking over each other accusing their mate of making shite up.

Draco simply held up his hand and made a terse statement. "You wanted to know why Hermione hated me, so I'm telling you. Every word out of my mouth on this subject is true." Draco had then gone on to explain the rest right up until Hermione stumbled upon him getting oral sex from Tracey Davis and broke off all contact.

"You were meeting in a Prefects bathroom? She actually pleaded your case to Harry and Ron?" Asked an astounded Theo. "Unfuckingbelievable. Then Dumbledore? She may have pleaded your case to Harry and Ron, but I'm willing to bet she never mentioned shagging you. If she had, there would have been no one in the whole of Hogwarts who could have kept them off you. Then you had a blow job in the same place you and Hermione had been meeting. It's probably a good thing you did leave London right after the war. I understand that was then and this is now, but for fucks sake Draco. Even if you had no choice other than do what Voldemort ordered, couldn't you have let Tracey blow you somewhere else? And here I was thinking you were the brilliant one."

Blaise remained silent for several minutes sipping his drink and gazing at Draco. He finally set his glass down and spoke. "She kept the memory of that bloody blow job all these years. I'd hate you too mate. I'm embarrassed for Hermione. And now you think you have feelings for her. Let me just say, mates or not. If you only want to fuck around with her because you didn't get the last word, I'll curse you myself. That was some foul shite Draco. Thank Merlin you got it sorted. None of us will ever have to speak of it again. Agreed."

"Agreed," mumbled Theo.

With his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin, Draco stared straight ahead. Sighing resignedly, he nodded his head. Neither Blaise nor Theo knew if he was nodding in agreement or at the fact he'd fucked up good and proper.

Shortly after Blaise and Theo let Draco know how they felt about the Hermione situation, Missy appeared to tell Draco the other welcome guests had arrived. Draco got up to go greet his guests. Before he left the study, both Theo and Blaise stood and pulled him into a tight hug vowing that the past was the past and he would always be their mate. After shaking hands, Draco walked into the hall to be greeted by four cheery faces coming through the doors.

/*/

Draco greeted his visitors warmly. "Come on in to the study. Lunch is ready. We were waiting for you lovely lads and lass."

Theo and Blaise shook hands all around with a friendly nod to Beth.

"Give us a minute to catch our breath Mr. Malfoy." Huffed Wil. "We've been out and about since early this morning. I find Diagon Alley enchanting. Met a lovely witch named Miss Patel who sent her regards when she found out we were here visiting you."

Draco simply nodded. If he couldn't say anything nice…..

Beth sat next to Desmond while Clarke and Wil found individual chairs.

They were making general conversation when Beth gave a soft cry of surprise and tried to burrow behind Desmond. Missy had popped back in to call lunch.

Really, thought Theo. This is a prosecutor? Hermione would have her arse for lunch. Out loud he asked Beth if this was the first time she'd ever seen an elf.

"I've read about them and seen pictures, but this is the first time I've seen one in person. We don't hold with slavery in Switzerland."

"You don't know much about them Beth, but you would call Missy, her name is Missy, a slave. Seems overly simplistic. Missy is a paid household worker much like the paid household workers you _do_ have in Switzerland. I apologize if she frightened you."

"I don't think Beth meant any disrespect Draco," offered a contrite sounding Desmond coming to Beth's defense.

"None taken," replied Draco a tad irritably.

Missy had done a full turn when Beth called her a slave and stood gazing at the uninformed witch. Getting a slight nod from Draco, Missy responded to Beth's statement. "There's no slaves in Malfoy Manor. Youse a grown witch. You should be knowing that."

"That will be all Missy. We'll have lunch in the sunroom. We'll be there shortly." Extending his arm, Draco invited everyone to follow him through.

It was a quiet group who took seats at the table, but the conversation picked up once the food was served.

Clarke and Desmond marveled over the old world feel of The Leaky Cauldron and how it was the separation point between the Magical World and Muggle. Clarke also mentioned that Hannah was a well set up pub owner. Quite friendly.

Wil joked with Draco about the size of the Manor which caused Theo and Blaise to break out in raucous laughter. They would have made a sexually explicit comparison between the Manor and Draco's penis, but there was a witch present. Sharp as a tack Wil immediately caught on and laughed harder than Blaise or Theo.

Desmond appeared to have something to say so Draco asked him what was on his mind. Smiling, Desmond turned to Beth. "I'll let Beth tell you."

Beth's face grew pink as she explained how she and Desmond had talked into the early hours and finally decided they would date.

Wil let out a shout. "Here! Here!" He shouted raising a water glass. "To borrow a word from the English lads. It's about bloody time. I think if Beth had taken on a serious suitor, we would have had to shoot Desmond. Congratulations to you both."

Desmond sat there beaming while Beth remained quiet trying to control the blush creeping across her face.

"Congratulations," said Draco raising a glass. "I wish you both the best."

Glasses were raised all around for the new couple.

/*/

After lunch, the group discussed this and that until Blaise and Theo stood to make their excuses. Before leaving, Theo told Draco to Owl him if he and the group were going to make a night of it so he and Padma could join them.

Blaise agreed it would be nice to show off some of their lovely English sights adding that he and Ginny would tag along as well.

Wil made the offhand remark that perhaps Miss Granger would not be adverse to doing a bit of sightseeing with them.

Blaise looked at Theo. Theo looked at the floor.

Beth looked at them both then at Draco. The little bits and pieces that had been floating around her head since Draco had snapped at Wil finally settled. Draco was interested in Hermione Granger. Silly fellow, she thought, you'd better do something or Wil will have stolen her away. Their firm could always use another Prosecutor. Realizing she'd made the right choice, Beth put her arm through Desmond's arm giving him a lovely smile. Would they work out? She hoped so.

/*/

Without Draco's knowledge, Blaise had a word with Wil before he and Theo left. Wil didn't know whether to be upset or proud. His former colleague was doing something not many wizards would do.

During the remaining hour they were there, Draco and his guests discussed some of the sights they would visit. They agreed to meet in the foyer of the Dorchester and go from there.

/*/

Draco had been keen to have his former colleagues visit the Manor, but was even keener to see them go back to the hotel. It was 4:35. He had less than an hour to get ready for his meeting with Hermione. Anticipation was coursing through his body. Rightly or wrongly, he had decided to wing it. No prepared agenda. No great expectations. He would hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst.

Although he had showered earlier, Draco felt less than fresh, so he showered again. Then he carefully picked out a charcoal gray Basic Wear Dress suit. Quickly running his hands through his hair, he declared himself ready.

/*/

Hermione had made a quick trip to Diagon Alley after going through her closet three times and finding nothing she thought suitable for her meeting with Draco and her meet up with Wilhelm Baker. For tea at the Dorchester, she wanted to be impressively dressed. Going out for a pub crawl with Wil. Not so much.

The only reason Hermione would admit to for meeting Draco was she wanted to inform him about a certain piece of information she'd come across. She wasn't breaking any oath. The information, while related didn't directly touch on the LeClair case. It was nothing more than a bit of interesting throwaway news. However, meeting with Draco also gave her a chance to have some time with the wizard who had caught her heart as a girl and who continued to pop up in her thoughts at least once daily. There was actually another reason as well. She wanted to share her idea about new technology hoping it would interest him.

Glancing in her bathroom mirror, Hermione thought to herself. Even though you are being less than transparent, you are a very lucky witch. You will be meeting two handsome wizards in one day. Then she blushed as the word tart floated through her head.

Hermione stepped into the shower chuckling. "Yup. That's me. A regular tart."

After pulling on the dark brown, body hugging dress, Hermione turned to look at herself in the full length mirror hanging on her closet door. Classy and proper were the words that came to mind. Summoning the small jewelry box left to her by her mother, Hermione sifted through until she found what she was looking for. She hadn't worn earrings in Merlin knew when, but she would wear an exquisite, gold pair with matching gold necklace and bracelet this afternoon. Taking another turn in front of the mirror, Hermione admitted she was the perfect picture of a witch going to meet a handsome wizard for 5:30 Tea at the Promenade.

Hermione had left her hair for last debating whether to wear it up, down, curly or straight. After trying several hair preparation charms, Hermione finally settled on hanging straight with a bit of curl. The hair do was not all that different from her usual mass of curls, but it suited her. Dark brown shoes and purse completed the outfit.

As she slid her wand into its sheath, a few butterflies began congregating in her stomach. Next stop, a face to face private meeting with Draco Malfoy. Hermione prepared to Apparate out with the hope Draco was finally in his right mind.

/*/

Draco arrived at The Promenade at 5:20 and was immediately shown to his table. When Hermione arrived several minutes later, Draco stood obviously planning to seat her, but sat back down when the Greeter chose to seat the well known Prosecutor himself.

Once the Greeter left the table, Hermione was first to speak. "This is lovely Draco. I didn't expect you to do all this just to listen to me talk. I know you're busy with your new position. Thank you for meeting me."

Draco chuckled softly. "You do know that OTS Agents are allowed the weekend off. You are not interfering with anything OTS related. Anyway, I was eager to meet with you again since our prior meeting went so well."

A faint blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks which she tried to cover by taking a sip from her water glass. "Yes. Well. I." Hermione stammered failing miserably at containing the blush which was now creeping up her neck.

Realizing he had embarrassed Hermione, Draco felt a sense of relief when the first course arrived. The young Server Wizard blinded by Hermione's celebrity moved to serve her, but Draco brought him up short. "Miss Granger is quite capable of moving a sandwich from one plate to another. Step back please."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." He said stepping back to apologize. "My mistake." Hurrying away before he could step any farther into it, the young wizard hoped he would not be reported.

"He's inexperienced Draco. Hopefully he'll do better in the future."

Draco wasn't there to debate Hermione about proper serving etiquette and immediately backed down. "Alright Miss Granger. If you aren't offended, neither am I. The sandwiches look delicious. Would you like me to feed you? I will you know. Right here in the middle of The Promenade."

For the first time since she sat down, Hermione looked directly into Draco's eyes and laughed. "Nothing says fun like a cheeky OTS Agent. I'll feed myself thank you."

Draco nodded and smiled. "Your hair looks lovely today. Then realized the connotation of his statement. "Not that your hair doesn't look lovely other days." He sputtered trying to get himself out of a tight spot.

Hermione watched him squirm for several seconds before simply saying thank you. "Now that you've reprimanded the server and complimented me. I will get down to the reason we are here. Then she began her disclosures.

Draco sat attentively as Hermione spoke about some flat somewhere in London which was being used to house an infirm witch who had ties to the old Voldemort regime and her child.

A flat. An infirm witch. A child. What was she talking about thought Draco taking a sip of his tea.

Without pause, Hermione had then moved to another subject becoming decidedly more excited as she spoke. Draco was now listening to Hermione explain about American Wizarding technology and how she wanted to apply to Kingsley for a grant to start a project. A project that could make person to person communication in the Magical Community a reality. There was an additional something about a short list of people she thought would be interested.

Draco was listening, but he wasn't comprehending. For him, sitting in front of Hermione watching her lips as she spoke was all that mattered. Flats and mobile communication devices were the last thing on his mind. He was studying her. He wanted to try with her. The problem was would she want to try with him. There was something pulling him towards this witch and he wanted to see where this pull would lead.

Hermione stopped talking, but he continued to gaze at her. "Where is your mind Mr. Malfoy? Have you even heard one word I've said? I've been known to bore the trousers off the Chief Warlock with my long winded recitations, but I thought better of you."

Giving Hermione what he hoped was one of his most charming smiles, Draco turned the napkin over in his hand before answering. "I apologize. My mind did drift away for a brief second. Your idea about getting the Magical World interested in mobile communications rather than Owl Service is an interesting one. As for the flat….."

"So you were listening." Hermione remarked taking a bit of cake from her fork. "The cake is delicious. Try a tartlet. They look delicious as well."

Draco watched almost mesmerized as Hermione slid the cake into her mouth. He wanted to be able to kiss those lips and didn't want to wait another minute to state his case. At least part of his case. He had to get a date before thinking about anything else. Reaching over just as Hermione brought another forkful to her mouth, Draco placed his hand in the middle of the table to get her attention.

Hermione looked surprised at what could be considered a bit of impropriety on Draco's part, but laid her fork down to wait for…whatever.

Draco was determined. His next few sentences would make or break his expectations. "I was glad you Owled me Hermione. I wanted another chance to speak privately from the day we made our peace. First off. I want you to know I'm in my right mind, I don't have a raving lunatic after me and I don't need to be comforted. Therefore, I am asking you to accept my request for a proper date. Out in the open. Even holding hands if you like. Will you go out with me?

Even though a date with him, out in the open, sounded perfect. Hermione didn't know how to respond. Draco's request had taken her completely by surprise. Somewhere deep inside, she did want to know what the adult Draco Malfoy was like as a partner and lover. As she sat silent, all the salacious thoughts she'd had about him but never spoken out loud because she knew there wasn't any chance of them ever being together again jockeyed for space in her head. Now Draco had asked her out. Why? Was he trying to put paid to something that happened between them years ago?

Draco interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "I apologize for leaving you speechless which is a feat in itself. I'll take your extended silence as a no. I have my answer or non-answer as it were. I won't take up too much more of your time." Draco was being petulant, but he had asked and been rejected. Petulant was the nicest he was going to get. "I meant what I said about the mobile phone idea. Owl me the information. I'd be willing to work with you on the project."

Though the last thing on his mind was food, Draco forced himself to bring his fork to his mouth. He wouldn't give up all decorum just because he'd been rebuffed.

Hermione was floundering. She had missed her chance to take a chance. Her lack of speech had given Draco the wrong idea. What the hell is wrong with me? She asked herself. I want this. Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand flat down in the middle of the table as Draco had done to get her attention. When Draco looked up from his plate, Hermione whispered her response. "I would love to go on a date with you. I do have one caveat. You cannot run into any vile maniac between then and now, because at some point, I'd love to hold your hand."

The furrow which had appeared between Draco's brows a little earlier smoothed itself out as he broke into a wide smile. "Wonderful. Now that we have that settled." He replied eagerly. "When is your first available opening and where would you like to go?"

Hermione's insides were bubbling. "I would say I'm free tonight, but I have a previous engagement. I've promised your former colleague Wil I would show him around London. Sorry. I made the date before I knew you were…."

"I understand completely Hermione." He said cutting across her impolitely. He didn't like that word date as it applied to her and Wil. "However, there's no need to worry. Wil and the others had lunch with Theo, Blaise and I today. We've agreed to go out as a group. Besides, it isn't really a date. You are simply being a good citizen by agreeing to show a foreign visitor around."

"Really?" Joked Hermione. "And there was me thinking I had a date. All jokes aside. This is a bad way to start off if Wil is the reason you spoke up. The last thing I want to be is a bone of contention between two friends."

"I needed time to pluck up the Malfoy courage." Draco explained truthfully. "Asking you out at this particular time, has nothing to do with Wil. It is just my unfortunate timing. If you like, we can put off this discussion until after Wil leaves. If you are still interested at that time, we will move forward." Draco was taking the high road, but holding his breath hoping Hermione would say what he wanted to hear.

"The plan is to go out as a group, so that's what we'll do."

"Perfect," answered Draco. "A group it is." Draco knew he should mention that everyone would be paired off except him, but he would wait to see how things went.

The time had passed quickly. Draco accompanied Hermione to the Apparition Point wanting desperately to leave a kiss on her lips, but refrained knowing this wasn't the time or place. "I'll see you this evening."

/*/

When Draco landed at the Manor, he went directly to his wing. There were still a few hours until time to meet up with the group. Undressing down to his boxers and a tee, he laid on the bed for a quick nap, but found it easier said than done. He kept thinking he was being a disingenuous friend to Wil. However, before he closed his eyes, Draco came to a conclusion. He wanted Hermione, and if this evening was any gauge. She wanted him. Wil would have to find himself another English Lass.

/*/

Wil had separated from the others as soon as they left Malfoy Manor telling them he had to send an Owl which was true. He intended to Owl Miss Goyle to let her know he was on his way to her flat.

Wil had been caught off guard when Blaise pulled him aside to inform him Draco and Hermione had been talking. Talking wasn't the same as dating or committed, but Wil wanted to do the right thing. He just couldn't figure out why one of the most outspoken wizards he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting hadn't said anything. Nor had Hermione. Whatever the reason, Wil decided to step out. That's why he was now following the Apparating instructions he had been given the previous night that would land him at the flat of the lovely Betty Goyle.

It was short notice, but they had flirted a bit the previous night with Betty pressing her information into his hand insisting he Owl her if he wanted to do something Saturday or Sunday. He had only resisted because of his engagement with Hermione. Now that it had fallen through, he was more than willing to be escorted around by the flirtatious brunette. In fact, there was nothing to say he couldn't go off on his own instead of following the group.

Betty had released the wards around her small flat so Wil could walk right in. Greeting him with a warm smile and a big hug, Betty invited him to have a seat. They chatted over drinks ending their conversation with Betty's suggestion he attend a big party at one of her friend's flat. Wil was agreeable. He'd been on his own before. Not in London, but how different was London from any other big city? He would be with Betty and he had his wand. No problem. Before leaving to go back to the hotel, Betty gave Wil a very long and suggestive kiss on the mouth as she handed him directions to Rebecca's flat. He left the flat with a slight erection wondering what he should do about Hermione.

/*/

When he arrived at the hotel, Wil went directly to Hotel Owl Services to send his second Owl. This one to Hermione. He had decided to bow out gracefully.

 _Hello Hermione,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your day._

 _It's been decided that Draco, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini will show Beth, Clarke, Desmond and I around your lovely city as a group. Therefore, you will not have to disrupt your evening to show me around individually. We will be leaving from The Dorchester at 9:00 if you care to join us. It should be a great time._

 _It was very kind of you to volunteer your services. I had hoped to compare prosecutorial notes with you. Perhaps another time. Now you may breathe a sigh of relief at not having to squire some stranger around. Thanks again._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Wilhelm Baker, III_

After finishing the message, Wil visited the hotel gift shop to purchase an expensive box of sweets which he had Owl Services attach to the message. The witch behind the counter assured Wil his package would be sent right out.

Hurrying to the lifts, Wil felt he had done the right thing for everyone concerned. Besides, Hermione was a well known Prosecutor. Even without Draco in the equation, he wouldn't have tried anything. With Betty, it was entirely different. She seemed ready to go. He wasn't a hound, but when given the choice he would take the sure thing every time. The trick would be to get away from the group to meet her.

I'll figure it out, Wil thought as he slid the key into his hotel room door.

/*/

Hermione arrived home walking on air. She was going to get another chance with the wizard of her dreams. Stopping short halfway across the living room, she questioned herself. Another chance? Man of my dreams? Earlier today I wouldn't even admit I was feeling anything for Draco. I need to slow down a bit.

As Hermione walked past the window, she noticed a Messenger Owl with a package sitting quietly on the ledge. Opening the window, Hermione accepted the delivery and watched as the owl immediately took flight. Official Delivery Owls did not wait around for a bit of cracker. They were trained to deliver their package and get back to base.

Wondering who would be sending her a gift, Hermione unwrapped the package and pulled out the enclosed envelope. The outer wrapping of the gift screamed expensive. Setting the gift aside, Hermione read the message. Wil was cancelling. Well not really cancelling as much as rearranging. He was going out with the group and essentially would not need her to hold his hand, so to speak. Wil's message would have been humorous if it wasn't so ironic. She had turned down a date with Draco to show Wil around. Now Wil didn't need her. Dammit.

Leaning back in the chair, Hermione thought about it. Even if she had been free, Draco was part of the group showing the Swiss visitors around. They wouldn't have been able to have a date anyway.

"Well that's that." She said throwing Wil's message onto the table and reaching over to have a closer look at the gift. The gift warranted the luxurious wrapping. It was one of the most expensive brands of sweets in London. Opening the box, Hermione put one of the creamy, caramel fudge pieces in her mouth. "Incredible." She said stretching her arms over her head. "Thank you so much Mr. Baker."

Hermione whipped off a thank you note to Wil at the hotel. Then she slipped out of her clothes, washed her face and slipped into a pair of shorty pajamas before grabbing the book on technology.

She was not going to tag along. Wil didn't need her. She was going to stay home to read and learn.

/*/

The group all converged on The Dorchester lobby at exactly 9:00. After counting heads, Draco stood back waiting for someone to ask Wil about Hermione who had not appeared.

The job fell to Blaise. Turning to Wil, he made the comments Draco had been waiting for. "The only person missing is Hermione. Did you advise her we would be meeting here in the lobby Wil?"

"I'm not sure Hermione will be traveling with us tonight. When I found out we would be traveling as a group, I sent an Owl releasing her from guide duty. I suggest we wait a few more minutes then get on with it. I'd also like to share another bit of information. There is a party I agreed to attend this evening. Perhaps we can all stop by. I have the directions."

There it was. He'd gotten it all out in six sentences or less. Now Draco and Hermione could continue _talking_.

/*/

The group waited five more minutes to see if Hermione would show, but she didn't. At 9:15, they left The Dorchester heading to Kew Gardens. They planned to make brief stops at the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, Hampton Court Place and of course Kensington Palace. After that, they planned to end the night at one of London's premier Muggle dance clubs.

/*/

Draco fell to the back of the group. Hermione wasn't coming. Instead of spending time with her, he'd be following around a bunch of morons who'd probably rather be drinking and dancing in some pub or at home shagging each other. He couldn't wait for this little tour to be over.

/*/

By 11:00 pm, Desmond and Beth wanted to get back to the hotel. Theo and Padma were ready to head home as well. However, Ginny wanted to attend the party with Clarke and Wil. Blaise wasn't about to let Ginny go off alone, so he agreed to give the party a go.

Draco begged off. This night had been enough of a disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the Manor to plan out what he would do with his new town home. That's what he told himself, knowing all too well that the _nothing more_ he really wanted was to be somewhere starting off with Hermione.

He had done his waiting. It was time to act.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 14**

"I'm not sure Hermione will be traveling with us tonight. When I found out we would be traveling as a group, I sent an Owl releasing her from guide duty. I suggest we wait a few more minutes then get on with it. I'd also like to share another bit of information. There is a party I agreed to attend this evening. Perhaps we can all stop by. I have the directions."

There it was. He'd gotten it all out in six sentences or less. Now Draco and Hermione could continue _talking_.

/*/

The group waited five more minutes to see if Hermione would show, but she didn't. At 9:15, they left The Dorchester heading to Kew Gardens. They planned to make brief stops at the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, Hampton Court Place and of course Kensington Palace. After that, they planned to end the night at one of London's premier Muggle dance clubs.

/*/

Draco fell to the back of the group. Hermione wasn't coming. Instead of spending time with her, he'd be following around a bunch of morons who'd probably rather be drinking and dancing in some pub or at home shagging each other. He couldn't wait for this little tour to be over.

/*/

By 11:00 pm, Desmond and Beth wanted to get back to the hotel. Theo and Padma were ready to head home as well. However, Ginny wanted to attend the party with Clarke and Wil. Blaise wasn't about to let Ginny go off alone, so he agreed to give the party a go.

Draco begged off. This night had been enough of a disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to get back to the Manor to plan out what he would do with his new town home. That's what he told himself, knowing all too well that the _nothing more_ he really wanted, was to be somewhere starting off with Hermione.

He had done his waiting. It was time to act.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 15**

/**/

It was after midnight, but Draco who hadn't been able to sleep was in his father's study checking through the pamphlets and brochures. Draco was sure if the Wizarding technology Hermione mentioned had any merit, someone would have tried to get Lucius Malfoy involved. He had been sorting for fifteen minutes and was ready to give up when he spied a packet from something called American Wizarding Technologies. Smiling, Draco pushed everything else aside to concentrate on this particular bit of information.

"Not only is she beautiful and brilliant, she is forward thinking as well." He said referring to Hermione.

Draco hastily wrote out an owl to his father advising him he was interested in getting the Malfoy family onboard with developing technology. He went on to explain how he had come across a packet on the subject in the study finding it fortuitous as he had been discussing this very same matter with an interested colleague. After inquiring after his mother and how the holiday was going, Draco put the letter in an envelope planning to mail it later on that morning. Then he leaned back in the chair thinking about Hermione admitting if they had one of those mobile devices, he could be chatting her up right now.

"Time to reign it in Malfoy." He said to himself. "Talking to someone in the Wizarding world through some mobile device might sound promising, but right now, it is just a load of crap in a pamphlet."

/*/

Draco stopped by the kitchen to get a few leftover chicken legs before going upstairs. He had taken two steps across the hall when Elder popped up before him.

"Mr. Draco sir! Mr. Draco sir!" The elf exclaimed in a state of panic. "Mr. Harry Potter been trying to Floo Call you upstairs. Mr. Blaise and your welcome visitor has been hurt. He needin' you to get to St Mungo's."

"Potter trying to Floo Call me? Meet me in my rooms so you can explain while I dress." Draco shouted Apparating away before Elder could even nod. "What fuckery is this?" Draco shouted as he slipped into the clothes already laid out on his bed.

Elder explained what had been explained to him. Mr. Blaise and welcome guest Mr. Wil has been attacked by a Goyle. Mr. Wil is being helped, but Mr. Blaise is in trouble and Miss Ginny is being detained.

"Goyle? That lousy tosspot will not know another peaceful day if he's badly harmed anyone." Grabbing his wand and a long sleeved jumper, Draco Apparated to outside the storefront which cloaked the Wizarding hospital. Hurrying through the front door, Draco caused an uproar when the Admitting Witch didn't move fast enough.

Recognizing Draco's loud shouts, Harry, followed by MLE Officers Tracey Davis and Ron Weasley came running.

"Where are they? Is everything under control? Where's Goyle? I'll kill the bloody fucker."

Ron Weasley stepped up to tell Draco what he had said constituted a threat. If he wasn't careful, he'd be detained.

"Well detain me or get out of my way you addlebrained piece of shite. Blaise and Wil are injured. I want to see them. Where's Clarke in all this? Has he been hurt as well?"

"Clarke is dead." Ron spit viciously at Draco. "Happy now you stinking slimeball?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Draco drew his wand and was only stopped from cursing Ron by a very agile Harry who knocked Draco's wand away.

"In the name of the Minister of Magic. You're under arrest." Ron snarled preparing to bind Draco. But before he could, Tracey told Ron to step down.

"These are extenuating circumstances Ron. And you purposely antagonized…"

" _Incarcerous_ ," shouted Ron. "Do your job and stay out of my face Davis or you'll be next."

"Now it's you who is threatening an Officer of the Ministry. Lower your wand or I will be forced to bind _you_. Cool that hot head and you'll realize you have arrested someone over words."

"He drew his bloody wand on me and I'm taking him in. Get out of my way."

"You'll have to go through me Ron." Harry said softly. "This is an emergency. Malfoy needs to get back there to see about his mates."

"You have no authority here Harry." Ron answered a bit uncertainly.

"I may not have any authority over this particular matter, but I am still an Officer of the Ministry, as is Draco. I suggest if you want to file charges, you wait until after he checks on Blaise and Wil."

"Thank you Harry." Tracey said before calling out _Relashio_ to free Draco from the binds.

Draco was fit to be tied, but he strode away from Ron without saying a word. His mates were in trouble and Clarke was dead. That arsehole Greg must have used one of the old curses. Wil and Blaise could be in grave danger.

/*/

Both Blaise and Wil had lost a great deal of blood, Blaise more than Wil. Even after loudly arguing with the Healers, Draco wasn't allowed in the room because the patients were being worked on and the Blood Replenishing Spells weren't taking.

Draco paced. Blood Replenishing Spells. Blood Replenishing Spells. He kept repeating the words over and over in his head. The filthy bastard must have used one of Bellatrix's spells to wound Blaise and Wil and kill Clarke.

Draco was upset about Clarke, but Blaise and Wil were still alive. He had to find a way to help them. "What was the spell? What in Merlin's name was that goddamn spell?" Draco asked himself out loud not caring that people moving about the area were giving him strange looks.

He ran back down the hall to find Harry. It wasn't Bellatrix's spell. It was Snape's personal spell. Harry would know. It was a spell Harry had used on him.

"Harry! Mate. You need to come quickly." Draco called out to Harry who was standing by the front doors talking to Tracey. Ron was not around.

Harry raced down the hall to Draco and listened as Draco quietly explained what he thought Goyle had done.

"I should have thrown that degenerate in Azkaban when I had the chance," growled Harry barely keeping up with the fast moving Draco.

Composing himself so he didn't sound like a lunatic, Draco spoke to the Head Healer then stood aside so Harry could explain in full.

Harry spoke quickly and quietly. "The counter spell is a spell which requires a lot of power behind the wand and must be recited three times in a row. The first recitation will stem the blood flow. The second will help knit the wounds. The third will remove the worst of the curse. It might be too late, but Dittany should be used to reduce or prevent scarring."

With the Blood Replenishing Charms not working, the Healer agreed to try the _Vulnera Sanentur_ _Spell_. Shouting for Healer Bulstrode, the Head Healer nodded in Harry's direction as he and Millicent entered Blaise and Wil's room.

It wasn't long before the Head Healer came out of the room pronouncing the spell a success. "A dark spell was used on those men. I will have to notify the Ministry. Thank you gentlemen. We couldn't have done it without you. The Dittany helped immensely. You may see your friends for a quick minute, but they need rest and constant Dittany applications. You've done them a great service, but do not overtire them." With a nod at both wizards, the Healer sat down at a desk to write up his notes.

/*/

Both Blaise and Wil had a grey look about them and both men had their eyes closed.

"Well. You finally made it here to check if I was still alive," croaked Blaise opening one eye "Wil and I thought we'd have to die to get your attention. Hello Harry. Where's an Auror when you need one? Have you checked on Ginny?"

"You need to take a page out of Wil's book and not talk so much." Draco ordered trying his best to make it sound like a suggestion. "The Healer only let us in for a minute."

A groggy Wil chimed in. "I'm lying here quietly so no one will know I've shat myself. If you don't mind me saying."

Draco and Harry gave brief smiles, but knew the situation was still serious.

"They actually detained Ginny?" Asked an incredulous Draco. "What the…."

In his raspy voice, Blaise told them that his witch had become a thing of wonder after Goyle threw the first curse. I got it worse than Wil because Ginny hexed Goyle's arse and knocked him sideways when he went for Wil. I lay there bleeding proud as all hell of her. Luckily, Clarke was off in the dark with some witch when all this was happening.

"Clarke? Is Clarke alive? Fucking Weasley told me he was dead. I cannot stomach that ginger bastard. Where is Clarke? Why isn't he here?"

"Draco please," pleaded Wil. "Keep it down. My head is pounding. Clarke must be somewhere giving a statement. I really don't remember too much."

"Listen," said Harry. "Draco and I will go check on Ginny and Clarke and the others. You should be able to have a few visitors later today. I'll see you then. Rest well."

"See you later mates. I'm sure someone will have Goyle's head on a platter before the day is over."

"I hope so." Wil groaned trying to keep his eyes open, but not succeeding. "That bastard is a maniac."

Harry had pulled the door open and was about to step into the corridor when Wil spoke again. "This is all my fault. Betty Goyle, who is evidently the arsehole's sister, is the witch who invited me to the party. I put not only myself, but Ginny, Blaise and Clarke in danger by following after a bit of pussy. I'm sorry."

Blaise groaned as he tried to sit up but fell back down on the bed. "This was nobody's fault but Goyle's. How could you know Betty had a lunatic brother who would stir up trouble?

"Still….."

"Still nothing Wil. Just please stop talking. _My_ head is now pounding. On your way out Draco. Please ask the Healer to bring us both a headache potion. Thanks."

/*/

Once outside St Mungo's, Harry told Draco he was going to have to wake Kingsley if someone hadn't already. "Dark magic five years later is not good. I had that bastard not once, but twice. He's no bloody good. Why don't you check on Desmond and Beth? If Clarke is at the Ministry, I'll see that he and Ginny get sorted. I know Ginny must still be there. If she wasn't, she would have St Mungos's in a state of uproar. If you don't mind, I'll check with you later at the Manor, so take down all the kill Potter wards."

Draco smiled as he extended his hand to Harry. "Those particular wards were taken down ages ago. Feel free to stop by. Thank you for your help."

/*/

Draco made his first stop The Dorchester. After waking Desmond and Beth and telling them the story, he suggested they come stay at the Manor until time for their Portkey. Desmond thanked Draco, declined his invitation, but asked to be taken to see Wil and Clarke.

Draco answered as diplomatically as possible. "Harry is seeing to Clarke who should be here shortly. As much as you want to see Wil. He is not allowed visitors until later this afternoon, but he is getting the best care possible."

Desmond couldn't contain himself and lashed out. "Best care possible? What a bleeding joke. The best care possible would have been to attend a party and come home drunk. Yet he's somewhere lying in a hospital bed not allowed visitors. He was with people he barely knew because you wanted to get home to.. To what? Your overly large, vulgar manor. Well. At least we now know what your friends get up to. Don't we?"

Draco said nothing, feeling as though he deserved a tongue lashing for deserting his friends, but Beth spoke up.

"Desmond is upset Draco. He doesn't mean half of what he is saying. At least I hope he doesn't because I seem to remember you being left behind at various places."

The bluster seemed to drain from Desmond as he listened to what Beth was saying. "You're right Beth. I'm worried about Wil and Clarke and I'm being a right, stupid arse. My apologies Draco. This is not your fault. Although it wasn't quite this serious, I do remember Wil and I leaving you at Treacher's where some thug wanted to knock you on your drunk arse. We are brothers and I should be thanking you for getting Wil care. Forgive me for my remarks."

The two men shook hands while Beth wrapped her arms around Desmond's waist. Draco had begun to explain more about Wil when the door opened and in came Clarke looking worse for wear.

"What a night." He said shaking Draco's hand then plopping down in a chair. "I felt like I was in a Muggle movie. Blaise's witch did some of the fanciest wand work I've ever seen. Unfortunately, the police or whatever they're called had to arrest her because I think she was trying to kill everyone in the flat. She was cool with a capital C."

Desmond, Draco and Beth couldn't believe what was coming out of Clarke's mouth. He'd had fun.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Clarke was quick to explain how Harry had got him sorted with MLE and informed him that Wil and Blaise were doing fine. "We'll be able to visit Wil by 11:30 this morning. I'm going to my suite. I need to get a few hours sleep. Even Pepper-Up Potion can't help me right now. I'll see you all a bit later. Don't leave for the hospital without me."

"Alright Clarke. We'll wake you at 10:00. Have a good rest."

"By the way." Clarke said turning back to face his friends. "I don't mean to make light of Wil's predicament, but perhaps this will teach him not to follow every witch who gives him a pat down. Sorry for the language Beth. See you later."

/*/

After Clarke left, Draco apologized again for intruding telling them he would return at 11:15 to escort them to St Mungo's.

Desmond walked over to Draco and put one hand on each of his shoulders. "Thanks for being there for us mate. We'll meet you in the lobby at 11:15. Merci vilmal."

"Bitte mate."

/*/

Draco arrived back at the Manor around 4:00 and went directly to bed leaving orders with Elder to wake him at 10:00 am.

All this bullshite, he thought before dropping off to sleep to dream about some strange flat, an infirm witch, mobile devices and Hermione Granger.

/*/

Elder woke Draco at 10:00 on the nose. Even though he'd had six straight hours of sleep. Draco sat on the side of his bed feeling as though he hadn't had any sleep at all. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Draco thought his red eyes made him look like a Ukrainian Ironbelly. A quick Red Out Spell cleared the red out and he was ready for a nice, hot shower.

Ten minutes later, Draco stepped back into his bedroom to find that Missy had laid out tea, sausage, eggs and toast on his side table which he wolfed down ravenously.

/*/

Clarke, Desmond and Beth were waiting in the lobby bags in hand when Draco arrived.

"We'll shrink these down when we get to a private area. Didn't want to give the Muggles anything to ponder." Desmond joked quietly. "Bills have been paid. We have Wil's things as well. Our Portkeys are scheduled for 7:45 pm. If Wil isn't allowed to take a Portkey, he'll have to remain behind until he is allowed. If you don't mind, we will take you up on your offer of lodging at Malfoy Manor until tonight."

"That's fine." Draco acknowledged with a gesture. "Now let's get to St Mungo's before Wil thinks we've deserted him."

/*/

Even though Wil and Blaise were progressing well enough to be moved to private rooms of their own, the Head Healer had insisted they stay roomed together. The less people who knew about the dark spell, the better.

The Head Healer led the group to room 1F, A&B leaving them at the door. It was a large single room split in two by a heavy curtain pulled around Blaise's bed.

Draco pushed his head through the curtain to greet Blaise and immediately pulled back. Ginny was snuggled beside Blaise and they both appeared to be sleeping.

It was at that moment that Draco's perception of Ginny changed. She was exactly where she should be. With her wizard. A small sigh escaped Draco's lips as he wondered if a certain witch could ever care for him that much.

Draco turned when he heard someone mention his name to face a much more lively looking Wil.

"Looking good there my friend. What are the Healers saying?"

"Shouldn't you already know that? I told them you were my husband." Wil joked weakly.

The others laughed as Draco pitched his voice a little higher and answered Wil. "Well love. If Clarke, Desmond and Beth weren't here, I'd climb right in that bed and show you what a good husband can do."

Clarke laughed loudly which elicited a hiss from the other side of the room. "You lot over there. There is a sick wizard on this side who is trying to sleep. Keep it down."

Draco grimaced as he responded to Ginny. "Sorry Ginny. How's Blaise?"

"Rather than shout. I'll come out."

Draco grimaced again. As did Clarke who didn't want Ginny to come waving her wand.

"Hey Wil. You're looking better by the hour. Hello everyone. Hello Draco. You missed a lovely party. Especially the part where the fucking Goyles tried to kill my wizard. How must you feel him having been your best mate at one time?"

"That's enough Ginny." Blaise said standing with a tight hold on the curtain. "If you have something to say to Draco, please save it for another time or Clarke, Wil and Desmond will get the wrong impression. We've all had those friends in our youth we wouldn't acknowledge now. Goyle is one of those. If you would be so kind to come over here to help me back to bed. I'd be ever so grateful."

Before Ginny helped him back to bed, Blaise told Clarke, Desmond and Beth it had been a pleasure to meet them and they would have to come back when there were no maniacs on the loose.

/*/

Draco and the others visited with Wil for several hours before Desmond and Beth went to have lunch. Clarke who remained behind asked Draco if Goyle really had been his best mate at one time.

Draco had no intention of lying. "Yes. He and a bloke named Crabbe were my very best mates when I was in school. All three of us were arseholes. Crabbe died, I changed, but Goyle remained the same. The Aurors will find and deal with him. No worries. Speaking of which, has anyone from the Ministry come to take your statement Wil? In case you can't make it back for a trial, they will need a statement to be read into the record. Fact is, I shouldn't be discussing any part of it with you as the case will surely come to OTS in the near future.

When the Meals Witch came in with Wil and Blaise's lunch, Draco and Clarke excused themselves so he could eat in peace.

Ginny came out from behind the curtain taking Draco by the arm. "I apologize for my remarks. I was thinking and speaking at the same time. Very hard for me to do." She said laughing. "Do you mind if I accompany you all to lunch?"

"We don't mind at all. Be back in a bit." Draco called out to Wil and Blaise. Then the four headed to the lifts.

"By the way Draco. Harry told me Ron tried to arrest you this morning. He's such a shite, but he's my brother. What can I do?"

Clarke looked as though he wanted to comment on yet another out of control brother, but he didn't. He kept his thoughts to himself.

/*/

The four found Desmond and Beth still having lunch. Desmond mentioned that he and Beth had been discussing what to do in case Wil wasn't able to get authorization to take a Portkey back with them. Beth thought Wil could take a plane, but Draco quickly explained atmospheric pressure might reopen his wounds. They seemed to be out of options. The consensus was everyone other than Wil would return home, hold the fort and Wil would come when he had a Healer's release.

Fork in hand, Ginny offered some advice. "Why don't you all hold on until you hear what the Head Healer has to say. There is a charm that will wrap Wil's injured parts so he can travel. But again, that would be up to the Healer. Check before you give up.

When the group got back to the first floor, the first thing they did was confer with the Head Healer who was agreeable to sending Wil home in a Partial Stasis Charm which would keep his injuries protected. He told them that the Healers had done everything they could. It was now up to Wil to rest. The Healer thought it would be fine for Wil to have the charm cast, be discharged with instructions to rest until time to have the charm cast again just before catching his Portkey.

Wil was all for it. Within thirty minutes, Wil had the first Partial Stasis Charm cast and was discharged into Draco's care. Once they were all sure of the Apparating directions to Malfoy Manor, they said their goodbyes to Blaise and Ginny and were ready to head out.

Desmond, Clarke and Beth were much more at ease now that Wil was coming home with them. No one wanted to say it out loud, but they had severe reservations about leaving Wil in London.

/*/

While his friends were talking, Draco stepped away to tell Missy to prepare dinner with dessert to be served at 5:00. Then he had gone to the study to Owl Hermione. He hadn't been able to contact her all day and wanted to let her know he hadn't forgotten about their date. Elder took the message to the Owlery while Draco spent a few minutes thinking how lovely it would be to have Hermione as loyal to him as Ginny was to Blaise.

It might never happen, but he could hope. First he had to get a date.

/*/

Dinner was a great time with Clarke regaling them with his story of Rebecca's party. Everyone was laughing when Draco left the table to check to see if Hermione had returned his Owl. She had. The message wasn't very long or detailed, but Draco had his answer. Hermione hadn't forgotten about the date either. She did mention their date might not happen for a while as half her staff had been involved in an incident and she was debating on whether to sack them all.

Draco smiled at the note in his hand. He could hear Hermione cursing the lot of them out. He didn't envy any of them especially Rebecca, Boot and Finch-Fletchley. A Ministry Official had nearly been killed. Dark spells had been cast. Because the incident happened at Rebecca's house, she would catch the brunt of everyone's displeasure. Not that she could have known Goyle would act like an arse, but because he had been invited in the first place.

/*/

Draco was still studying Hermione's note when Elder entered the room to tell him someone was at the front gates. Pulling out his wand, being careful not to let those in the dining room see Draco told Elder to bring the guest through the wards to the front door. He thought it was Goyle at the door looking for shelter. If it was Goyle, shelter was the last thing he would find.

Draco stowed his wand when he saw Elder return with Harry in tow.

"Ah." Harry gloated. "The wards may have been adjusted, but the sentinel with the wand still waits patiently for the prey."

Draco grinned as he reached out to shake Harry's hand. "Perhaps you'll learn to trust me one day Potter. In fact, seeing there is a chance you and I might find ourselves on the same OTS Team, I'm sure of it. Come on inside and join us for some dinner."

"I'd love a bit of dinner, but I need a private word."

"Not more bad news I hope." Draco commented dryly. "Has Goyle managed to escape the Aurors or worse, injured someone else?"

"No news on that front yet." Harry answered calmly. "I've spoken to Anthony Goldstein who assured me Kingsley has issued a Full Auror Alert. Unless Goyle has left the country, it's only a matter of time before he's captured. Harry went on to share a bit more news before the two wizards headed to the dining room."

If Draco understood Harry correctly, Rebecca's flat was closed off until Rick Walters and his OTS team could get there to gather evidence. No flat. Possibly no Job. This Rebecca had given up a lot for a party. In addition, Betty Goyle was being detained so MLE could interrogate her. There was a last bit that had made Draco smile on the inside. Evidently, Terry Boot who had been at the party with a date had been knocked on his arse. The only one to draw a wand against Goyle had been Ginny.

What a wanker, Draco thought to himself.

Harry only stayed long enough to have dessert with the group as it was almost time for them to prepare for their Portkeys.

/*/

Draco's Owl had been a nice surprise considering what was going on. Hermione had received an Owl from Justin advising her that there had been some trouble at Rebecca's party. He had explained in full detail how Gregory Goyle had gone mental and attacked Blaise Zabini and a wizard named Wil Baker. The message had gone on to say that the whispers were Goyle had used dark magic.

She had been sitting on the couch considering sacking the lot of them. However, when she thought it over, Hermione knew sacking wasn't the answer. Justin and Terry would be humiliated enough on their own than they'd be over anything she could do or say. The problem was none of her people who attended the party would be able to work the case, because they were part of the case. Then Hermione realized she was acting as though her group was the only Wizarding Prosecutors in London. They weren't. And because most of her top staff had been involved, the case would probably be handed to Jack Dillard.

Dammit!

When her head had cleared a bit, Hermione dashed off a short message to Draco telling him she hadn't forgotten about their date cautioning him it might not be for a while. Hermione tried not to let her annoyance spill over to the message she was writing, but wasn't sure she had achieved her goal. She had first thought to hold on to the letter and mail it out via General Owl Services on Monday, but prying her lazy arse off the couch she used her own solitary owl to send it. Like Draco, Hermione could definitely see the benefit of having a mobile communications device.

Hoping a nice, warm soak would take her mind off what would greet her in the morning, Hermione gathered some of her sexy smelling bath salts and hair care products then slid into a tub full of suds. Hermione charmed the hair care products to remain in her hair while she soaked. Every time the water cooled down, she spelled it back hot. Two hours later, she rinsed her hair and stepped out of the tub feeling like a very sexy smelling prune. After drying herself, Hermione stood in the middle of her bedroom starkers as the day she'd been born and dabbed a tiny bit of oil through her hair. Then, instead of drying it or twisting it into a knot, she let her hair fall down her back in damp, shimmering waves.

Hermione had just finished pulling on the half shirt and shorts she used as pajamas when her doorbell rang.

Has to be Terry, she thought throwing on a light robe and heading to the door. No matter how angry he is with me, Mr. Boot has come to fall on his wand. He'll be lucky if I don't run him through.

/*/

At 7:30, Draco cast another Partial Stasis Charm over Wil's wounds while the others gathered around all talking at once. Wil was still in some pain, but more than glad to be going home with the others.

Draco accompanied the Swiss group to the main London Portkey Office to see them off. He had been glad to see them come, but was equally as glad to see them go. One of the best Wizarding cities in the Wizarding World had been quite unkind to his visitors. Fucking Goyle and his twit of a sister had seen to that.

A germ of an idea had begun to form as he stood there watching each of his friends step up to the Portkey. It was a wild idea that might not turn out well, but he was going to try anyway. Back at the Manor, Draco sat down at the desk in his study and opened the pamphlet from American Wizarding Technologies he'd found the previous night. For the next fifteen minutes, he absorbed as much information as he could. Then he was ready.

/*/

The harsh words Hermione had for Terry Boot faded from her lips as she threw open the door to find not Terry but Draco.

"Hello. I hope I'm not intruding." He said holding up the American Wizarding Technologies folder so Hermione could read the name. "Wil, Desmond, Clarke and Beth have gone. I was sitting at home reading over this bit of information I found on my father's desk and remembered how important this technology business is to you. So I thought we might discuss it. Your hair looks lovely all wavy like that. May I come in?"

An astonished Hermione automatically stepped back to let Draco through.

"Have I left you speechless yet again?" He asked with a perfectly straight face. "I'm getting very good at that."

"I. How? I'm..." Hermione stammered, willing herself not to blush as she realized she was standing half naked in front of Draco Malfoy. Closing her front door, Hermione rushed from the room mumbling that she should put on something more appropriate.

As he watched Hermione rush from the room, Draco murmured very softly. "Don't put on extra clothing on my account. What you do or do not have on is perfectly fine. Right little dragon?" He remarked, glancing down at the growing swell between his legs cautioning his dick that this was not the time.

In the bedroom, Hermione was almost in a panic. What must Draco think of me throwing open my door in almost nothing but my underwear? I'm sure the word tart is floating around his head right about now. Fanning herself with her hand, Hermione again willed the blush away.

By the time the red had drained from Hermione's face, her good sense had returned. Why was she in a panic? Draco had turned up at her flat unannounced. Who did that? With a flounce of her lovely, wavy hair, Hermione returned to the living room ready to straighten out her uninvited guest.

/*/

Draco had begun to grow restless. Perhaps this hadn't been his best idea. Actually, he must have been thinking with his arse to do something this stupid. Draco went to stand thinking he should try to bow out as gracefully as possible.

Too late. Hermione was back.

Draco tried to speak first, but like some 1st year professor, Hermione held up a hand. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do Draco, but turning up at my flat in the middle of the night is unacceptable. Our friendship may bloody well fall apart if you are going to do this sort of thing on a regular basis. I like my privacy. Respect it. Respect me. Don't do it again. With that said, I appreciate the fact you are interested in new technology, but the pursuit of new ideas doesn't mean we forego good manners."

The plan hadn't worked.

Draco stood holding the American Wizarding Technologies folder off to the side. The need to cover his growing swell had quickly vanished with Hermione's telling off. "You're right Hermione. I apologize for my lack of good judgment. When you advised me of your very full schedule, I thought I would get this information to you before you stepped into tomorrow's storm. We'll speak another time. Have a good night."

Hermione hadn't hexed him or shouted at him. Draco thought she might be wavering. Putting one foot in front of the other, Draco headed to the door as slowly as possible hoping Hermione would call him back.

She hadn't. She went one better. Just as he reached the door, she asked about Wil.

"It would seem you're not the only one who has forgotten their manners. I should have asked about Wil sooner. How did he make out? Went home with all his appendages, did he?"

"Yes he did. Thanks for asking." Draco answered without turning away from the door. "The Healers at St Mungo's allowed him to go home under a Partial Stasis Charm."

"Really? A Partial Stasis Charm."

Hearing the excitement in Hermione's voice, Draco made a mental note. He now knew two things that excited Hermione Granger.

"I haven't heard anything about that spell in years." Hermione continued, either forgetting or ignoring the fact she had just been angry with Draco. "So that must mean the spells Goyle cast were indeed dark magic."

When Draco didn't answer, Hermione realized she was keeping him from leaving. "I've already chucked you out. Yet I'm keeping you here with my questions."

Draco put his hand on the knob to go, but Hermione stopped him with a statement and another question. "Since you are already here. Shall we get to work on mobile technology so you can ring me before popping up unexpected?"

Draco smiled as he turned away from the door, not only because she invited him to stay, but also because she expected to see him at her door in the future. "We can do that. Besides, I have been thoroughly reprimanded about turning up at your door uninvited. It will not happen again."

Glancing down at the floor so Hermione couldn't see the happiness in his eyes. Draco thought to himself, I wonder if she'll consider this a first date.

His plan had worked. Only by the bare skin of his teeth, but it had worked.

"Ah technology."


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 15**

"It would seem you're not the only one who has forgotten their manners. I should have asked about Wil sooner. How did he make out? Went home with all his appendages, did he?"

"Yes he did. Thanks for asking." Draco answered without turning away from the door. "The Healers at St Mungo's allowed him to go home under a Partial Stasis Charm."

"Really? A Partial Stasis Charm."

Hearing the excitement in Hermione's voice, Draco made a mental note. He now knew two things that excited Hermione Granger.

"I haven't heard anything about that spell in years." Hermione continued, either forgetting or ignoring the fact she had just been angry with Draco. "So that must mean the spells Goyle cast were indeed dark magic."

When Draco didn't answer, Hermione realized she was keeping him from leaving. "I've already chucked you out. Yet I'm keeping you here with my questions."

Draco put his hand on the knob to go, but Hermione stopped him with a statement and another question. "Since you are already here. Shall we get to work on mobile technology so you can ring me before popping up unexpected?"

Draco smiled as he turned away from the door, not only because she invited him to stay, but also because she expected to see him at her door in the future. "We can do that. Besides, I have been thoroughly reprimanded about turning up at your door uninvited. It will not happen again."

Glancing down at the floor so Hermione couldn't see the happiness in his eyes. Draco thought to himself, I wonder if she'll consider this a first date.

His plan had worked. Only by the bare skin of his teeth, but it had worked.

Ah! Technology.

/

 **A/N: Chapter Warning; Character death**

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 16**

Draco knew he shouldn't get too comfortable with himself even though he'd been invited to stay. He had therefore waited for Hermione to open the dialogue. He sat in a chair patiently waiting for Hermione to finish reviewing the documents in her hand. Finally, after five, long minutes she spoke. What came out of her mouth was not what Draco expected to hear.

"Although timely and on point. What part of the document in my hand was instrumental in leading you to my door on a Sunday night? The information while interesting does not scream share me within the next five minutes or I'll be lost forever. In fact," Hermione continued turning the documents over in her hand. "The date in the corner leads me to believe the information has been lying around for several weeks."

Draco cleared his throat as he brushed an imaginary thread from his trousers. How could he have thought Hermione would accept his flimsy excuse for being at her flat at face value. The lie had to end here.

Draco opened his mouth to tell the truth, but….."You've seen through me Miss Granger. Although I do want to share this very interesting information with you. My true intent was to offer support in light of what you will be facing tomorrow. I understand just about your entire staff was involved in the fiasco that started out as a party. Your office will be down to bare bones if your staff is all called to the second floor. I have been well trained in prosecutorial matters and would like to offer my services if you find yourself unusually strapped for personnel."

Hermione looked at him in amazement. Draco himself couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He had started out with the truth on his lips and had turned it into some far fetched fallacy.

Draco snapped his mouth shut.

Hermione let out a hysterical giggle. "That was great Mr. Malfoy. It's getting late. If that's the story you're going with, fine. The short answer is, while I appreciate your concern. I'll have to decline your offer. I lease premises in the Ministry, but my firm is not part of the Ministry. Therefore, you cannot loan yourself out to me."

Draco gave Hermione an embarrassed, little grin, thinking, shite. I knew that. To Hermione he replied. "Alright. I admit my idea is rubbish. I am here because Saturday night didn't work out. For many it would seem. I wanted to be sure you didn't forget we are due a date."

To his surprise. Instead of tossing him out head first, Hermione let out another giggle. "Is that your final answer?" She asked trying to smother the next giggle. "If it is, I'll have to ask you to leave. I need my sleep."

Draco stood and wished Hermione a good night. Once again, as he had his hand on the door knob, Hermione spoke. "Thank you for coming by to…check on me….offer your services….share information. Until we can work out how to speak to each other through some mobile gadget, I suggest you Owl then wait for a response."

"Right," answered a dispirited Draco stepping over the threshold hoping for even a tiny bit of encouragement. And he was rewarded. As the door closed behind him, Hermione called out.

"As I stated earlier in my Owl, I haven't forgotten about our date. I look forward to it. However, it might be time to get a new excuse Draco. Goodnight."

/*/

Draco chastised himself from the minute he landed at the Manor until he had stripped down to underwear. What was I thinking? I was talking like a madman. I actually volunteered to loan myself out. Hermione must think I'm a total arse.

By the time he slipped between his covers, Draco had run out of things to browbeat himself over. He tossed and turned for a bit before closing his eyes with a smile on his face. Hermione hadn't forgotten about their date. She looked forward to it.

/**/

Donald and Brian walked in minutes behind Draco Monday morning chattering about the big mess over the weekend. Draco wasn't one to participate in idle gossip, but he was curious to know if his assistants were discussing the party or some other happening.

Brian had gone into full swish mode as he revealed what he knew. Throwing his hands around, he revealed what Draco already knew. A Gregory Goyle had gotten pissed off and run amuck because someone insulted his sister. Donald who had been away for the weekend hung on Brian's every word until it came to the part where he explained that Blaise had been seriously wounded. That statement had taken Donald aback and he had turned to Draco for verification.

"Is this true Draco? Was Blaise attacked? How is he doing?"

Draco didn't like gossip, but he did answer Donald. "Yes. Blaise was attacked along with a mate of mine from Switzerland." Without explaining anything about dark curses, Draco explained how the healers at St Mungo's had taken very good care of Wil and Blaise. "Wil was able to catch his Portkey back to Switzerland and Blaise was released last night under strict orders to rest. Now that you know the story, I suggest we get down to work. I'm sure Blaise wouldn't appreciate us standing around discussing things that aren't our business."

"Of course Draco. Let us put our cloaks away and we'll meet you in the conference room." Brian replied hurrying to the cloak area.

Donald remained behind to hand Draco the morning mail.

"Thank you Donald. I'll be in the conference room in five minutes. We'll pick up where we left off."

Donald nodded, only stopping to hang his own cloak before leaving the room.

/*/

The three wizards spent the next hour breaking the case into components with each man given a portion to handle.

Draco happened to look up in time to catch Brian trying to talk out the side of his mouth to Donald. Both wizards turned two shades of pink when Draco addressed their behavior.

"We need to get our ducks in order." Draco snapped a bit harshly. "Save your whispers and secrets until we've finished what we are charged with doing."

Donald was embarrassed at being caught doing schoolboy shite, but he wasn't cowed by a sharp tone. "Brian has a piece of evidence I think you need to see." Was all he said as he handed Draco a page from the case.

Draco laid his quill down on the desk to take the page from Donald. "What is more important than….." Draco stopped in mid sentence as his mother's name jumped off the page at him. "Gentlemen, in order to be above reproach. I'll need you to remain seated while I familiarize myself with this information. If my mother is in any way involved other than by name, I will recuse myself and move to another case."

Donald and Brian returned to reviewing other aspects of the case while Draco scratched out notes with his quill. When he was through with his notes, Draco addressed his assistants. "While my mother's name did come up in LeClair's interview. There's no record she was called in to give evidence or was charged with anything. I will continue to work this case unless Blaise decides I should step away. For now, let's get on with it. I must admit this case is a bit troubling. Purebloods using Muggleborns to do their dirty work. I thought all this was in the past."

"It's supposed to be Draco, but there are still those who play their little games. This case is tame compared to some of the shite that went on even in the last several years."

Draco had every intention of answering Brian, but something in the paragraph he was reading caught his attention.

Donald noticed the look on Draco's face and asked if there was a problem.

Without thinking, Draco made a spontaneous utterance. "I know this address."

Brian and Donald glanced at each other. Narcissa Malfoy's name turns up, then her son recognizes one of the primary addresses in the case.

"Are you speaking of the LeClair address?" Asked Brian. "That's a small thing Draco. I would think almost every witch or wizard old enough to read knows the address or at least the whereabouts of Mr. LeClair's Wiltshire property."

Donald hurried to get the case containing the physical remnants and handed them over to Draco so he could see for himself. "Here you are. OTS Case T401. Have a look."

An off balance Draco thanked Donald, but pushed the evidence to the side. Thoughts were merging in his mind. Wiltshire? Another surprise. Draco had no idea Pansy's in-laws had property in the vicinity of Malfoy Manor. There seemed to be a lot he didn't know. His mother was somehow connected to human trafficking. His father was paying for a flat involved in the case. Now, he had found out the principals of the case lived within shouting distance of him. Not good. Not good at all.

"I need to step out for a bit. I also have a 1:00 appointment so I may not be back before late afternoon." Draco explained as he headed for his office to get his cloak. "Continue with what you are doing. Donald, I'll need you to make an entry to the file stating I stepped away from the case at," glancing at his Wonder Wizard Watch, "10:45 am."

/*/

Draco did not want to bother his injured boss, but neither did he want Blaise saddled with a case that the Defense Wizard could call into question over tainted evidence. If his mother and father were somehow involved, his presence on the case would certainly taint any evidence he touched.

Several minutes later, Draco tried Apparating onto the front steps of Blaise's small estate, but was repelled by very strong wards. Draco guessed Blaise had tightened his wards on the chance Greg Goyle was still looking for blood. Dammit, he thought. A mobile device is looking more and more promising with each passing day.

Draco was still mumbling to himself when Ginny appeared at the gate to see him through with an apology on her lips. "Sorry Draco. I've tightened the wards. Blaise is still a bit weak and I was called to the Ministry first thing. I set the wards so I would be notified if anyone tried to breach the gate. Come on through."

"Thanks Ginny. Very good thinking on your part. I won't be long. There's a very important matter I need to run by Blaise."

"You're very right Mr. Malfoy." She said with a wink and a chuckle. "You won't be long. My plan is to chuck you out after twenty minutes. My wizard needs his rest."

By this time they had reached the main hall to be met by a frowning Blaise who had something to say. "I appreciate you looking out for me Ginny. However, I am Head of a large Ministry department and my employees need to have access to me. Whatever you've done to the wards, please undo it."

Blaise's words irritated Ginny who huffed away calling over her shoulder. "Fine. I'll adjust the wards, but remember Goyle is still on the loose. I need to get to work. I'll see your ornery arse tonight. Bye Draco."

Blaise smiled as he led Draco into his library. "If Goyle doesn't kill me, Ginny surely will. What can I do for you?"

Not one to beat around the bush. Draco came right out with it. "As you know, Donald, Brian and I are working on the LeClair matter."

"I assigned the case to your team Draco. Of course I'm aware." Blaise replied a little testily.

Draco had important shite on his mind. He hadn't come to Z Estate to be chastised. "Don't make me sorry Harry and I saved your ungrateful arse. Just listen. I have come across information in the case which might be a problem. It would seem my mother and father are somehow connected to Etienne LeClair and his human trafficking. In addition, LeClair's home in Britain is in Wiltshire. I feel I should step away from the case."

Blaise remained silent for a minute before rising from his chair to take a turn around the room. "I've been lying in bed too long." He explained. "All Ginny allows me to do is use the loo and move from bed to chair. You are astute Draco. If you have concerns, those concerns are probably justified. Step away. I won't assign another OTS Agent. I'll oversee it myself. I'm not 100 per cent yet, but I will be in the office tomorrow. Have you made the required notation to file that you've taken yourself off the case? Never mind. Of course you have. I'm very surprised your mother's name came up in something as foul as trafficking. She's too smart for that, but to be blunt. Lucius' involvement wouldn't surprise me all that much. Before you get all bent out of shape, I didn't say I thought he was in involved. I just wouldn't be surprised if he was. I can't discuss anything more with you. Let Donald and Brian do their work. I'll Owl them and I'll have another assignment for you tomorrow. I know you have an appointment with Theo in a short while so I won't hold you up."

Draco moved across the room to shake Blaise's hand and give a cheeky quip. "Hold me up? I'm a man without a mission. I have all the time in the world."

Blaise let out a chuckle that turned into a soft cough. "I'll be glad when they catch fucking Goyle. I have a lot to say to that tosspot. Anyway, thank you for displaying the work ethic I've come to respect. You do OTS proud. Good luck with your transaction. I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny had obviously adjusted the wards as Draco had no problem getting out the gate. He was disgusted with his parents. Because of them, he had to step away from his very first case. Draco was sure of one thing. He wouldn't be able to help on the case, but he would satisfy himself about the level of his parent's involvement, and the first place he planned to start was his father's records.

/*/

At 8:00 am on Monday, Hermione entered her firm in a bear of a mood shouting as she came down the hall. "Everyone who attended the fiasco incorrectly labeled a party. In the Case Review Conference Room. Now. Don't stop to take a breath or plead to Merlin. In there now."

Throwing her cloak across her desk chair, Hermione gave her staff 0.5 seconds to get to the conference room before her. She still hadn't decided the final outcome of this meeting, but was willing to consider parceling out her current cases and closing down the firm until such a time she could hire new staff. That's how angry she was over the lot of them being caught up in a shite storm.

After swinging her wand to close the door, Hermione had begun to speak when Rebecca opened the door and scurried in. Hermione didn't know where the excess anger came from. From the incident or from the knowledge Rebecca had shared Hermione's personal business with others. Whatever it was, it showed. Hermione stopped Rebecca in her tracks. "Nice of you to join us Rebecca. Perhaps I wasn't loud enough or clear enough when I asked everyone to get to this conference room. Were you busy getting the invites out for your next party?"

Rebecca stood frozen to the spot not knowing whether to answer or remain silent in the face of Hermione's biting sarcasm. The ten or so others sat mute waiting for someone to speak. As the silence stretched on, Justin spoke up making a blanket statement.

"Hermione." He started off, holding his hands out in front of him as if to ward off her next words. "None of us attended the party expecting a foul maniac to show up. We.."

Hermione cut across him. "I understand that Justin. Let me ask a question I hope will clear up the whole matter. Who left when, what was the description, a foul maniac showed up?"

Everyone stood except Rebecca, Terry, receptionist witch Gloria and researchers Jason and Elroy.

"Everyone who is standing may leave. I'd like to be informed if you are called down to the second floor. I need to know facts so I can try to protect you if the need arises. For the future, there are easier ways to leave a position."

With eyes forward, those who had been released left the conference in double time.

Turning to the remaining employees, Hermione spoke her mind. "You all work for one of the top prosecutors in London. You are well versed in what and what not to do. It boggles my mind that none of you recognized trouble when it was staring you in the face and raise some type of alarm or band together to knock out the threat. People were attacked and severely injured. I understand you were also knocked down Terry. Yet the only person to draw a wand was Ginny Weasley. You people should be on guard at all times."

Terry turned bright red while the others suddenly found the walls and windows very interesting. "I'm sorry Blaise and the Swiss wizard got injured." Terry answered. "It all happened so fast. One minute it was an amazing party. The next, Goyle was howling like a banshee and throwing curses." His disclosures until that point had been reasonable, but Terry's next words seemed to be spiteful. "I had all I could do trying to protect Della. I didn't want her to get hurt."

Rebecca slid down in her chair trying to get out of the way of what was coming next.

However, Hermione remained stoic. Her insides were churning, but she smiled and replied accordingly. "I'm glad you at least did that Terry. I've had my say, so I'm not going to belabor the point. What I will say is this time is the last time I speak to any of my staff about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The next time, you will all be unemployed. No exception. Since you five were there during the duel, I imagine someone down stairs is looking for you. If you are summoned, please let me know before you leave the office."

The five quietly left the room closing the door behind them.

/*/

Sitting at his desk, Terry was still fuming. Not only was he disgruntled over being read the riot act, but because his little jab about Della hadn't affected Hermione in the least. He felt like a complete arse.

/*/

Hermione had stopped short of sacking the lot because she had suddenly realized her own behavior over the last six months left a lot to be desired. In fact, she had been a total bitch. In a manner of speaking, her past behavior had saved at least four jobs whether they knew it or not. Additionally, once her anger subsided, she knew there was no way she wanted to go through the process of filling multiple positions at the same time.

Hermione sat down to write a few notes about the meeting. She may not have sacked anyone, but she wanted a record. She still intended to keep an eye on Rebecca who came across as bad news. One more foot out of line and the witch would definitely be casting about for her next position.

Hermione finished up then took a walk around the main office before returning to her own office.

Huffing softly to herself, Hermione decided to put all the crap aside. They would deal with whatever came up. Pulling a small stack of files across her desk, she began her case reviews in earnest.

She wasn't too far in when Terry appeared at her door. He waited until Hermione acknowledged his presence before stepping through the door. "Do you have a minute Hermione? Can we talk?"

/*/

Hermione wanted to get through her file reviews, but was curious about what Terry had to say.

"Of course we can talk Terry." She answered pushing the files aside. "What is it you need?"

Terry let out a deep sigh before proceeding. "I want to first apologize for my offside remark about Della. There was no reason to bring up her name except I thought it would annoy you. It was childish, but that's my life. Since we had our little talk, all I've managed to be is churlish and childish. That isn't me Hermione, but as long as I remain in your vicinity, it seems that's how I'll remain. Long story short. I don't want to be around you anymore. I want to be able to breathe. To think. You gave me an ultimatum. Get with it or get out. I want out."

"Terry." Hermione whispered softly in complete surprise. "You are a brilliant prosecutor as well as a brilliant wizard. That ultimatum was given in anger. I don't want to see you go. You are one of the major threads holding Granger & Associates together. If you want time off to assess the situation, take it. Then come back and we'll discuss the future. Don't just walk away."

Terry smiled at the witch he loved being fairly certain he would always love her. "I didn't come to negotiate Hermione. I came to tender my resignation. As such, I'll be declining your offer to head a team. No worries though. I would never leave you high and dry. If you have someone else in mind, I'll be glad to stay thirty days to help him or her get the team going. If not, I'll make Friday after next my last day."

This is not the way I hoped things would go, thought Hermione. Terry has been with me since day one. I never foresaw Granger & Associates without him. "I'm sorry to hear you've made your final decision. I'll miss you. I'm sure we'll talk about the team over the next two weeks, but I'll tell you now. It has been a pleasure working with you. Della seems like a nice girl. You'll be fine."

Terry rose from the chair and added some last words. "Della _is_ a nice girl Hermione, but she's not you. Thanks for speaking with me."

/*/

Hermione was still sitting at her desk pondering the state of things when there was a loud knock on the door. Someone wanted in badly.

"Come in." She said rising from her chair to be met by two wizards she did not know who introduced themselves as Aurors. They were there under orders to bring Rebecca Farmer down to the second floor and were stopping by her office as a courtesy. The Aurors mentioned that MLE Officers were on their way to her office as well, but would explain themselves when they got there.

"Follow me please," said Hermione leading the two wizards to Rebecca's office. "Rebecca, please go with these Aurors. They have orders to bring you down to the Chief Warlock. When you are finished on the second floor, please report to my office."

One of the Aurors asked Hermione for a word. "The Chief Warlock is in a fury about the dark magic used at her flat. I only say this to inform you that depending on Miss Farmer's answers, she may be detained or at the very least removed from the building. As a member of the Ministry Force, I strongly suggest you get rid of her if the Chief Warlock lets her off easy. Just a thought."

Overstep much, thought Hermione. This person I don't know is giving me advice. I'm more than capable of making decisions for my firm. To the Auror, she simply said thank you.

Hermione watched as Rebecca, flanked by the two Aurors, headed for the lifts before going back to sit down in her office to wait for the next wave.

Instead of MLE, the next people at her door were Terry and Justin. Terry asked if Rebecca had been sacked.

"Not that I'm aware of Terry. Instead of worrying about Rebecca's arse. You need to be worrying about your own. I have it on good authority that MLE will be here shortly for one or all of you who witnessed the duel. Actually, I'll rephrase. You don't have much to worry about since you've already handed in your notice. Hopefully, bad choices won't follow you wherever you go."

Justin became noticeably pale as he turned to Terry. "You've given your notice? Why didn't you say something to me. Is this because of the party?"

Terry looked at the wizard who'd been with Granger & Associates as long as he had. "It's not because of the party Justin."

Justin became even paler as he asked if they could step in and close the door for a minute.

Hermione beckoned them in locking the door and silencing the room with her wand recognizing soft spoken Justin was about to let loose.

"I will speak frankly. I agree that I'm usually the last to know what's going on around here, but I'm not an idiot. Something. Some fucking thing changed last weekend. Whatever it was is now interfering with how you two interact with each other. It's ridiculous and is causing unnecessary friction in this firm. We are all adults who have worked hard to grow Granger & Associates. What is it neither of you can get past? Never mind. That's not germane to what I'm trying to convey. Whatever it is, needs to be put aside. I apologize for having to say this, but you're both acting like bloody arseholes."

Breathing hard, Justin paused to catch his breath resuming in a much more level voice. "I respect you both, but it is time to put the company ahead of your problem with each other. Please remove the charms Hermione. I need to step out of here."

Hermione removed the charms, but before Justin could leave, Terry grabbed him by the arm. "Please stay a moment J. You're right in one with everything you've said. It is a personal problem between Hermione and myself. One I thought I couldn't overcome. However, sitting here listening to you I realize I never tried to overcome anything. Instead, I wallowed in self pity. I'm not that wizard." Turning, Terry addressed Hermione directly. "Earlier, you offered me time off to assess myself rather than resign. I believe I'll take you up on that if you'll put aside my resignation and refusal to take on a team. I'd like to sit down with you later today to discuss the best way to get this done."

A smiling Hermione hugged Justin and without hesitation hugged Terry as well.

For the first time since their quarrel, Hermione felt comfortable touching Terry and he felt comfortable with her touch.

Shaking his head, Justin excused himself and left the room. As Terry followed Justin out, he gave Hermione a genuine smile. "Well, I guess that was my colleague growing this little boy up."

"This little girl as well. We'll talk after your interrogation."

Terry grinned another very real grin as he headed out the door. "If I'm still allowed in the building after the interrogation."

"What a bloody morning!" Hermione mumbled, pulling the files back in front of her. "And it isn't over yet."

/*/

Theo was waiting in front of Gringotts when Draco walked up. "Right on time Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't be doing my due diligence if I didn't ask if you're sure you want to go through with this transaction. I don't want to hear any buyer's remorse three days from now."

"I'm good. I look forward to having my own. I'm sure my father will have something to say, but there you are."

Something in Draco's manner made Theo skeptical. "I've known you a long time Draco. You have something on your mind. If it isn't the transaction, what is it? Hold that thought. Goblins don't like to be kept waiting when there is money on the line. Eldark should have everything prepared for us." He said as they passed the two Security Goblins. "Let's get through the business. After the sale, if you have time, we can discuss what's bothering you."

"Fair enough. There's no need for me to hurry back to the Ministry."

Theo looked back at Draco wondering just what the fuck was going on with his mate.

/*/

As with most things involving money and Goblins, the transaction had gone smoothly. Thirty five minutes after entering Gringotts, Draco was the new owner of a lovely townhouse in outer London being congratulated by Theo and Eldark. Five minutes after that, Eldark, who had another appointment right behind theirs, was escorting them out of his office.

"Goblins have no sense of decorum." Theo remarked with a laugh. "Eldark probably would have charged us if we'd stayed a minute longer. Now my friend. Why don't we pick up some lunch, Apparate to your new home and discuss whatever is troubling you. As long as it isn't Hermione. Her I won't discuss."

Draco frowned at Theo telling him there was absolutely nothing regarding Hermione to discuss and they should get going because he did have to report back to work before the end of the work day.

After stopping to pick up some takeaway, they Apparated to Draco's newly purchased home. While Draco replaced the current wards with his own, Theo took the food through to the kitchen where he conjured two chairs and a small table.

After setting the wards, Draco made a mental note to request a Floo connection from the townhouse to the Ministry.

Between bites, Draco told Theo about how Greg Goyle had gone mad at the party Saturday night throwing curses around attacking Blaise and Wil seriously injuring both.

Theo had jumped up from his chair gagging and choking with food hanging out of his mouth. Theo startled Draco who jumped up right behind his friend pounding him on the back thinking he was choking on the food.

"Breathe man. Breathe." Draco shouted.

Pushing Draco away, Theo shouted that he had to get home. He hadn't heard anything about the party and had let Greg kip in the back room when he came to the door early Sunday morning claiming to be ill. "You are the one who said we should help him." Theo remarked somewhat accusingly. "I'm harboring a bloody fugitive who has used dark magic on another person. Padma and I left at the same time this morning, but she will have made it home by now. She didn't like Goyle and won't be pleased if he is still there. I have to get home."

Draco's heart sank into his stomach. Fucking Greg Goyle could be alone with Theo's wife. Then he too ran out of the house behind Theo Apparating to the Ministry instead of Theo's home.

Draco came off the lifts like a shot shouting for an Auror. Three Aurors appeared and Draco relayed what Theo had told him. One Auror took Draco into the office while the other two called for all available men to follow him. The Auror who remained behind with Draco also advised MLE of what was going on. Soon, a contingent of MLE Officers were on their way to Theo's house as well.

After sharing everything he knew about the Goyle situation, Draco left the Ministry Apparating immediately to Theo's only to be blocked from entering. "No entry. Aurors or St Mungo's personnel only. Two dead, one wounded inside." Was all the MLE officer would say.

Two dead, one wounded? Who was dead? Draco couldn't even comprehend that Theo or Padma could be dead. He was at fault. He had been the one to mention helping Greg get back on his feet. Draco was horrified he hadn't thought to mention what had happened between him and Goyle. It was an angst ridden Draco who stood there hoping beyond hope one of the dead was Greg fucking Goyle and none was Theo. This shite just didn't happen. At least not in this new, Wizarding world.

Draco was pacing back and forth in the yard when he was asked to step back out of the way. Seconds later, a healer stepped out of the house reaching into his bag to pull out a miniature pillow Draco recognized as a Medical Portkey. As soon as the stretcher cleared the doorway, the healer touched the MP. Then he and the patient were gone.

Draco was even more frantic because he hadn't been able to see who had been transported. He didn't know whether to remain there or Apparate to St Mungo's. If Theo was dead, there was nothing he could do, but even dead, Draco was not leaving his mate.

Draco was still standing there in a daze when OTS Second Team appeared. A Lead Agent he recognized as Miller came to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Our team was given this call."

"I'm not here for the call Miller. This is the home of one of my best mates who may not have survived this mayhem. I'm simply waiting to find out the names of the dead."

Ruffling through a few pages of the notepad he had in his hand, Miller told Draco the names. "Mrs. Padma Nott appears to have been killed by Gregory Goyle and Goyle was killed by Aurors after seriously wounding Mr. Theo Nott."

Even though he felt nauseated over the death of Theo's wife, Draco was relieved Theo had made it through. "Thanks Miller. I need to get to St Mungo's."

/*/

Draco made a quick stop at Public Owl Delivery Services to send a message to Blaise and Donald before continuing on to St Mungo's.

The admitting area was in chaos with Aurors, MLE and Wizengamot staff milling around shouting orders. Rita Skeeter and her photographer were also on hand trying to be first to report the story. The frazzled Reception Witch couldn't or wouldn't give Draco any update on Theo reciting what seemed like a rehearsed script. No one was being allowed back in the Critical Care area. He should stand off to the side until the Ministry released the area.

Draco took her advice and had just found a chair when Parvati came barreling through the front door screaming for her sister. Even though her sister was one of the deceased, Parvati was given the same instructions as Draco. Take a seat. Stay out of the way.

A visibly shaken Parvati was on her way to a seat when she spotted Draco and just about collapsed into his arms. Draco didn't care for this witch, but her pain was almost palatable, so he did what any gentleman would do. He took her in his arms to comfort her.

Draco must have sat with his arms around Parvati for thirty minutes before the noise level returned to normal. Telling Parvati if she didn't mind sitting there on her own, he would check to see if they would be allowed in the back.

Draco had just crossed the room when Blaise came rushing in. Evidently Rita Skeeter's photographer thought a photo of the panicked, disheveled Head of OTS rushing into St Mungo's to see about his mate was a good idea. Unfortunately for him, Blaise thought otherwise and landed a right hook that would have made any Muggle proud.

The photographer left the hospital holding his chin shouting about revenge.

Rita walked up to Blaise with her hand outstretched. "Was that really necessary Mr. Zabini? My photographer was only doing his job. Please hand over the camera. Those things are expensive."

Blaise handed the camera over, but had a few things to say. "Take the bloody thing and go Rita. It ends here. Both you and your photographer are being disrespectful. A good witch has been killed by a piece of shite maniac and the Daily Prophet is here feeding on the gore. You may also tell your bloody photographer to cross the street when he sees me, because this isn't over."

Rita Skeeter grabbed the camera and turned away in a huff. "Have it your way _Blaise_ , but we have more than enough important photos. Those of Draco comforting Miss Patil will fetch top dollar.

/*/

After Rita Skeeter left, a visibly shaken Blaise asked how this had all come about. Draco told him about having lunch with Theo and telling him about what happened at the party. "I hadn't gotten the entire story out when Theo went mad shouting shite I couldn't make out. He actually frightened me with all that choking and gagging. I thought he was having a fit until I was finally able to decipher he'd left instructions for Goyle to leave as soon as he was dressed, but Padma was due home and he wasn't sure Goyle had left. Then he was off. I Apparated to the Ministry to tell Aurors what I knew then went straight to Theo's only to find out two people had been killed."

Draco finished his recitation just as an Auror called for Parvati asking if she had anyone to support her while she viewed her sister's body. Parvati automatically reached out for Draco who gestured for Blaise to accompany them. Draco was sure the Auror had it on his lips to deny Blaise entry, but had quickly snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on Blaise's face.

Parvati, Draco and Blaise had moved two steps down the hall when Blaise whipped around to literally snatch something from the air. Parvati who was now sobbing openly and had a stranglehold on Draco gave Blaise a strange look before returning her head to Draco's shoulder.

Rita Skeeter the beetle was safely ensconced in Blaise's fist and would not be getting any more scoops that day.

Draco was trying his best to remain solicitous towards Parvati, but the more she clung to him the more he felt like changing places with Theo. Finally, with one quick shove he pushed Parvati onto Blaise and hurried down the hall to check on Theo.

Blaise automatically reached out for Parvati and they both shouted out at the same time. "Hold on!"

But Draco sped up even more and quickly disappeared from sight.

Then, with red hair flying everywhere and red eyes to match, Ginny came bounding through the doors.

With his eyes locked on Ginny's and a sobbing witch clinging to him. All Blaise could think was Ginny has caught me out of bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 16**

Draco finished his recitation just as an Auror called for Parvati asking if she had anyone to support her while she viewed her sister's body. Parvati automatically reached out for Draco who gestured for Blaise to accompany them. Draco was sure the Auror had it on his lips to deny Blaise entry, but had quickly snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on Blaise's face.

Parvati, Draco and Blaise moved two steps down the hall when Blaise whipped around to literally snatch something from the air. Parvati who was now sobbing openly and had a stranglehold on Draco gave Blaise a strange look before returning her head to Draco's shoulder.

Draco was trying his best to remain solicitous towards Parvati, but the more she clung to him. The more he felt like changing places with Theo. Finally, with one quick shove he pushed Parvati onto Blaise and hurried down the hall to check on Theo.

Blaise automatically reached out for Parvati and they both shouted out at the same time. "Hold on!"

But Draco sped up even more and quickly disappeared from sight.

Then, with red hair flying everywhere and red eyes to match. Ginny came bounding through the doors.

With his eyes locked on Ginny's and a sobbing witch clinging to him. All Blaise could think, Ginny has caught me out of bed.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 17**

 **A/N: Guess who's coming to dinner**

Ginny was not worried about Parvati clinging to Blaise. Nor was she worried about him being out and about instead of getting his bed rest. She was just thankful he was alive. The Wizarding grapevine traveled as quickly as the Muggle grapevine and just like its Muggle counterpart. It was often wrong or incomplete. Ginny had heard about a former Slytherin being killed and had immediately thought Greg Goyle had gotten past Blaise's wards and cursed him to death. Seeing Blaise standing in the middle of the hall alive and well caused all Ginny's pent up emotions to be released in the form of tears. Pushing Parvati out of the way, Ginny had grabbed Blaise around the waist and sobbed openly against his chest.

Between sobs she explained the pieces of information she had heard and her first thoughts had been of him. "I'm so glad it wasn't you love." She choked out between sobs. "R… R… Ron thought it might be you."

Blaise put his arms around Ginny leading her into a small alcove away from prying eyes. "I want you to calm down love. I'm fine. A little tired, but fine. Padma is dead, Goyle is dead and Theo is…. Well I don't know how Theo is. Draco went through to the back to find out. He and I were going to support Parvati while she made proper identification, but I think she became much too clingy for Mr. Malfoy and he literally ran for the hills."

Ginny gave Blaise a small smile knowing he was trying to calm her down. Looking up into his eyes, Ginny whispered. "Thank you for being alive."

With her fears alleviated, Ginny turned to hug Parvati. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your sister. Padma was an elegant and brilliant witch who will be greatly missed. If you don't mind my company, I would like to stand with you when you identify your sister so Blaise can go see about Theo."

For a second it seemed as though Parvati would refuse, but she gave a sad smile telling Ginny her company would be appreciated. But even with the death of her sister. Parvati hadn't been able to resist asking about Draco. " Shall we try to locate Draco first? He did say he would be there for me."

Blaise gave Ginny a peck on the cheek before hurrying down the hall at the same rapid pace Draco had used.

The sadness of the situation had compromised Ginny's normally sharp radar to where she had no idea why Parvati was asking about Draco when she had already volunteered her support. Taking Parvati by the arm, Ginny gently steered her towards the room of the dead.

/*/

Blaise stopped at the floor desk to inquire about Theo and was directed to a room very close to where he and Wil had been. Which unnerved him until he realized he'd made it out instead of lying somewhere with people praying over his dead body.

A sad faced and disheveled Draco rose from his chair beside Theo when Blaise entered the room. "This isn't looking good at all Blaise. He was brought in with blood bubbling out of his mouth and ears. They can't wake him up. Look at his face. He has that same gray look you and Wil had except he won't open his eyes. I had a private chat with that same Head Healer. He couldn't believe I was back again over more bullshite. His personal consensus is, Theo needs alternative treatment. By alternative he means, someone who is versed in dark magic and willing to come forward. The problem is anyone with the skills to reverse or cure dark spells will be putting themselves at risk of being thrown into Azkaban especially after what happened Saturday. The healer was reluctant to even speak one on one, making it perfectly clear he would disavow any knowledge of anything relating to dark magic."

Blaise sunk down into a chair on the other side of the room trying to come to terms with what Draco had disclosed. He, Draco and Theo had been Slytherins, yes. But contrary to public opinion, they didn't know a lot of dark spells. At least not a lot of powerful spells. It had been Crabbe and Goyle who trailed after Bellatrix trying to learn all they could. And they had learned quite a bit. Although, knowing some of the counter curses might have been what kept Theo alive. Such as he was."

"How can we help? What can we do?" Blaise asked plaintively." Harry helped Wil and I. Perhaps he knows other things. Can we trust him?"

"Although I believe we can trust Harry. He has already put himself and St Mungo's in jeopardy just by revealing what he knew about the spell Goyle used on you and Wil. I think it was only his relationship with Kingsley and former status as an Auror that kept him from coming under heavy scrutiny. We can't ask him to extend himself any more than he has. One thing I didn't mention is the Head Healer will not allow Theo to be treated here even if we did find someone. They want to watch him for a bit in case he comes out of the sleep on his own. If he doesn't, we will not only need to find a powerful wizard with _alternative_ powers, but a place to keep Theo as well. I hope this isn't some foul shite Bellatrix invented to use on Muggles and Muggleborns. If it is, it could already be killing Theo from the inside out."

Both men turned to look at their mate and became more despondent when it appeared Theo had gotten more gray in the short time they had stood talking.

"I am not a violent person and never have been, but I swear if Goyle wasn't dead. I'd hunt him down myself." Blaise snapped banging his hand down on the back of the chair in front of him. "All this because a low life piece of shite would rather live as a criminal than a righteous wizard. It's beyond comprehension."

Draco stood there mute wondering how it all could have gone so wrong. Only hours ago, he and Theo had been laughing and joking with the proverbial world at their feet. Now this. He had to do something. They had to do something. And they had to do it fast. "I need to get out of here Blaise. I'll go back to OTS to check on Donald and Brian."

"Alright mate. I need to find Ginny. She accompanied Parvati down to make the identification on Padma. She was as upset as I've ever seen her because her tosser brother told her he thought it was me who had been killed. He's another one I'd like to take a wand to. I'll catch up with you later. Perhaps Ginny and I will stop by the Manor later."

"Alright mate. I'll speak with you later."

/*/

When Draco arrived at OTS slightly before 5:30, both Donald and Brian came rushing at him to offer their condolences. Draco thanked them, but didn't give any further explanation.

After being assured that their casework was on point, Draco went to his office to ponder the situation and figure out answers. There had to be someone who could help Theo. Someone alternative.

Draco was so deep in thought, Donald had to knock twice before being told to enter. In his hand, Donald held a small stack of morning, midmorning and afternoon mail. Handing it to Draco, Donald made a surprising remark about Rita Skeeter. "Included in the stack is a special delivery package marked with the return address of Rita Skeeter. It looks to be a special edition of The Prophet. Brian and I have finished up for the day and will be leaving shortly unless you need us to stay."

"That's fine Donald. I'll see you both in the morning." Draco replied as he sorted through the mail. The packet from Rita wasn't hard to find being bigger and thicker than every other envelope. Hurriedly, Draco removed the paper from its sleeve and set it aside to read her note.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I hope you will find this special edition interesting. Even though we have been directed by the Minister to heavily redact our articles, we have shared as much as allowed with our Wizarding public. You may also tell the ill tempered Mr. Zabini we have no need of his photo. Those we have are more than sufficient to meet our needs._

 _Cheers,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

"Annoying witch." Draco mumbled throwing the note aside to scan the articles. However, the small amount of print at the bottom of the page was hardly noticeable. Rita and the editor had spread four large photos of him and Parvati across the front page. Draco looked at the photos in disbelief. In one, Parvati was clinging to him so tightly it looked as though they were having a sexual encounter standing up. Another photo caught Draco just as he looked around making it appear he was checking for observers before making his next move. And instead of looking devastated, Parvati looked ecstatic. The last photo was almost obscene.

Draco sat there staring at the photos. He and Parvati looked like lovers who had snuck away to a corner to…..to…to indulge themselves. He was livid. Rita Skeeter had outdone herself. With his head in his hands, Draco wondered if Parvati had played to the photographer. He had been sitting there calling curses on Rita and her photographer when it dawned on him Hermione might have seen the paper as well.

"No! No! No!" He growled throwing the paper across the room. "She can't have. She won't understand. She'll think….. I have to do something about this." Scrambling up from his desk, Draco was about to leave when he noticed the top Owl was from Hermione. Dropping back into the chair, Draco ripped open the envelope and began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _I am being forward once again. My day went to shite from very early this morning and has only just straightened itself out. I am in need of a solicitous wizard to lean on. If you don't have anything planned, I'd like to invite you to my flat for an after work drink or three. I've given my remaining staff the afternoon off to assess what went on today. There's no need to reply as I'll be at home from 3:45 pm on if you can make it._

 _I heard a disturbing rumor from a young MLE witch earlier. Something about Gregory Goyle being located. I hope there isn't any more trouble._

 _Regards,_

 _The ever overstepping Hermione Granger._

 _ **PS: This time you are invited**_

Draco was surprised and chuffed. Hermione hadn't seen the special edition. He had two things to do then he would be heading straight to her flat.

/*/

Even after a bitch of a morning. By 1:30 that afternoon, Hermione had also;

Watched as Terry, receptionist Gloria and researchers Jason and Elroy left the office to meet with the Chief Warlock and return cleared of any wrongdoing, but with notations made to the files the Ministry kept on all non Ministry personnel.

Been notified that Rebecca Farmer was no longer allowed to work within the Ministry for consorting with a user of dark magic and not reporting him. In addition, she would be spending time in a Ministry holding cell until Gregory Goyle was caught or killed.

Been advised Betty Goyle had been let go from the Department of Magical Transportation for consorting with a user of dark magic and not reporting him. She would also be spending time in a Ministry holding cell until her brother was caught or killed.

Spent twenty very uncomfortable minutes listening to Kingsley rant about wizards running around using dark magic to attack citizens and foreign visitors, traitorous workers and reasons he didn't like leasing out Ministry office space among other things. Kingsley was in full fury so all Hermione had done was answer, yes Kingsley and I understand Kingsley. At the very end of Kingsley's rant, Hermione apologized for her employees. After which, she hurried from the room before he saw fit to send her to a Ministry holding cell.

/*/

On the lift up, Hermione found herself trembling. Not out of fear or anger, but out of disappointment. She had always prided herself on being the best at whatever she did. She was feeling that what had gone on over the weekend had tarnished her sterling reputation.

Hermione had had it. She would give her employees a short talk, send Rebecca's personal items down to Ministry Holding then send the staff home for the day to ponder what had happened. After that, she was homeward bound.

Hermione did exactly what she set out to do. After everyone left, Hermione pulled out a pen and paper to send Draco a note. He wanted to visit and she needed a distraction. It was win-win.

/*/

The first thing Draco did when he got to the Manor was send a quick note to Blaise to explain he wouldn't be home that evening and they could talk in the morning. Then he had sent a special delivery, person to person Owl to his father asking for immediate assistance.

Draco was antsy. He had an invitation from Hermione, but he needed information from his father. He paced the floor while he waited to hear back from Lucius. At 7:00 pm, the Owl he was waiting for arrived. As cryptic as it was.

 _Draco,_

 _I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Nott. Gregory Goyle never did have a bit of sense. Regarding your request, I have made a promise which I will not break. As foul as it might be to you. Perhaps you should speak with Miss Granger. She may be able to help you. As to your other questions, they are my personal business and do not concern you. Your mother is having a wonderful time and misses you. We'll see you in a couple of months._

 _Be well_

 _/*/_

Draco sighed as he reread his father's cryptic message. He's made a promise. Ask Hermione? What the fuck did anything have to do with anything? This was not the time. Theo needed help not platitudes. Folding the message, Draco slipped it into his pocket. He was going to see Hermione. Perhaps she would know to what his father alluded.

After a quick shower and some man maintenance, Draco was ready to go. Whether Hermione realized it or not, this would be their first date.

/*/

Terry Boot meant to go straight from the Ministry to his humble flat, but had made a stop for some takeaway and picked up a copy of a special edition Daily Prophet. Terry had stared at the front page. Draco Malfoy looked as though he was shagging Parvati Patel in the middle of St Mungo's. He laughed. Hermione had sent everyone home by 3:30. There was no way she could have seen the paper. However, because he had her best interests at heart, Terry thought Hermione should see the paper. He decided to have his dinner, freshen up a bit then bring the Prophet to Hermione. After all, she deserved to see Malfoy in action before she took up with him…. again. At least that's what he told himself.

/*/

Hermione was feeling a bit plaintive. It was almost 7:30 and Draco hadn't come. Perhaps she had been too reckless telling him there was no need to reply. She wanted to know if he was coming. She was ready.

/*/

At 7:29, Draco gave himself one last look in the mirror and was ready for a first date. He was a bit embarrassed because he would appear at Hermione's door without anything in his hands. He should have stopped for wine or at least some flowers, but he hadn't. He just wanted to get there.

Draco landed outside Hermione's flat with a stomach full of butterflies. He was here and the time was now. It would be up to him to direct the evening where he wanted it to go.

She was waiting.

Knock, knock.

With just as many butterflies in her stomach as Draco, Hermione opened the door with a smile. "Hello Draco. Please come in. I didn't know if you would take kindly to my overstepping arse contacting you yet again. I almost expected you to take a pass. Have a seat."

Draco laughed as he moved across the room to sit in the large, comfy looking chair. "Have you forgotten? It was me who invited himself to your flat? I would not have stood you up for all the Galleons in Gringotts. Has your day gotten any better?"

"It's better now." Hermione responded. "I believe everything that needed to be sorted, has been sorted."

"Ah. Yes. Well." Draco answered with a slight stammer. "That's wonderful. However, there is something I would like you to see. If an explanation is warranted, I will be glad to explain."

Handing the special edition of The Daily Prophet to Hermione, Draco sat back to wait for the questions.

"When was this edition issued?" Hermione asked keeping her eyes on the paper. "Lovely photos." She added sarcastically. "I see you've fine tuned the art of shagging a witch standing up. How charming. Why are you showing this to me?"

"Because I wanted to explain the situation. And I wasn't shagging anyone. Parvati was in emotional distress and…."

Finally taking her eyes away from the paper, Hermione looked at Draco and went into overdrive. "And what Draco? You're here explaining why you're on the front page of The Prophet. Where is Parvati? Have you left her somewhere in _emotional distress_? I don't think a date will work out for us. It seems you'll always be that wizard who needs more than one witch at a time. I wouldn't accept it back then and I won't accept it now. I suddenly have a raging headache. Show yourself out."

"I'm not trying to be obstinate Hermione, but I'm not leaving until you have the full story."

Hermione who was doing an excellent job of keeping her voice level snapped off an answer. "I don't want to know the full story Draco. The photos are enough. The only thing I'm surprised about is Parvati isn't on her knees."

"That's uncalled for." Draco replied also trying to keep his voice level. "Those photos have nothing to do with sex. I don't even like the witch. I was simply doing the gentlemanly thing. Read the entire article. Goyle killed Padma Nott and gravely wounded Theo. The witch was in distress. Her sister had been killed."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione gasped grabbing her chest and picking up the paper from where it had fallen. "Goyle killed Padma? When? Where?" Parvati must be devastated." Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she continued reading. "Theo is on death's door and Goyle is dead as well!"

"Yes. And to clarify things a bit more. The photos of Parvati and myself were taken at St Mungo's by a very sneaky reporter in Rita Skeeter's employ. The ghoul was obviously trying to generate gossip. I do not have any interest in Parvati Patel."

Looking over at Draco with tear filled eyes, Hermione apologized for her outburst. "I'm sorry for flying off the handle. The photos made it seem…."

"The photos made it seem exactly the way Rita wanted. Like a rubbish, gossip article."

Hermione who felt like a complete shrew, asked if there was anything she could do to help.

"I left Parvati with Blaise and Ginny. They'll see to her. Right now, Theo is my main concern. The healers at St Mungo's cannot figure out what spell Goyle cast on him. When they found him, he was bleeding profusely from the mouth and ears. The Head Healer spoke to me in confidence about alternative magic."

Hermione's interest was piqued. What was alternative magic?

"I've never heard of alternative magic. What is it?"

Draco moved restlessly in his chair. "You've heard of alternative magic. It's the way the Head Healer refers to dark magic. Because of what happened to Wil and Blaise. He is certain the only way to help Theo is with something to counter dark magic. Being a healer in the employ of St Mungo's, he does not want to be associated with anything dark magic related. Therefore, he uses the term alternative magic. The problem is, anyone who could possibly be of help, will not help due to the fear of being outed as someone who uses dark magic. The healers plan to monitor Theo for at least another day, but he needs help now. As it stands, I have no way of helping him."

Hermione remained silent gazing down at her feet. She had a dilemma. There was someone who could help, but she would have to break a promise. Breaking a promise versus helping a fellow wizard stay alive was a no brainer.

Draco didn't know why Hermione had suddenly gone quiet. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling his father's message from his pocket and handing it to Hermione. "I did Owl my father to find out if he knew anyone who could help Theo. He sent me a very cryptic reply. He thought I should ask you."

Hermione read the message and handed it back to Draco. She couldn't confide in Draco just yet. She first had to contact her friend to see if he would even travel all the way to London. He owed her. He'd come if she asked nicely.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I might have a lead to someone who can help. Whether or not he will, is a different matter. I'll need a few hours. Sounds as though you're day was even worse than mine. Would you care for a drink or some dinner?"

Draco was hungry, but he needed to get the date thing sorted. "I'll have a drink thank you."

"Brandy or whiskey?"

"You didn't hex me over the photos. I'll have a double whiskey."

"And I'll have wine." She said with a wide smile.

As they sat quietly sipping their drinks, Draco tried to think how to get the conversation around to dating without seeming callous. Callous or not, he wanted to get started with this witch. There just didn't seem to a right time. He'd have to make a right time.

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

They had both spoken at the same time.

"Ladies first." Draco remarked a little exasperated that he had been interrupted after gathering up the nerve to address the subject.

"Alright. I was simply going to ask about our date. Shall we plan it now before anything else happens?"

Draco was chuffed. Of course they could plan another date. In his mind, sitting in Hermione's living room sipping a drink and holding a lovely conversation was a first date. Unless Hermione thought otherwise, of course.

Sitting his drink down on the table, Draco went for it. "Shall we plan on Friday night, Saturday night and Sunday afternoon?"

Hermione let out what Draco had come to think of as her signature giggle. "I'm thinking we might plan for one date at a time. One never knows. Our first date might not work out."

Aha, thought Draco. This is exactly the chance I've been waiting for. "I was thinking. If you put on a bit of music and consent to dance with me, we could actually call this our first date and get past the jinx."

For a second, Hermione sat motionless. Then, instead of being annoyed with him, she smiled as she stood. "I think that can be arranged Mr. Malfoy. What shall it be? Slow or fast?"

"Slow will do nicely." He replied also getting to his feet.

/*/

They had danced one slow dance after the other. By the third dance, Draco felt sure enough to kiss Hermione on the forehead. With that simple kiss, the air in the room became infused with a sexual charge.

Moving her arms from around Draco's waist to around his neck, Hermione offered him her lips which he gladly covered with his own.

Pulling Hermione closer, Draco put his hands in her hair while savagely attacking her lips. When they came up for air, Draco tried to move away from Hermione so she wouldn't feel his growing erection, but she held him tightly throwing caution to the wind.

"It feels nice against me Draco. Don't move away."

With those words, right in the middle of Hermione's living room. The kaleidoscope began to run at full speed. Draco saw her lying with arms extended beckoning him. He saw her face as he pushed into her. He saw the grimace as she reached orgasm. He saw her making love to him with her mouth. He saw her gazing at him when she thought he was sleeping. Draco realized Hermione had been in love with him, but he had been in such a fucked up place he couldn't have done anything about it even if he wanted to.

Then the bits began to go faster sending all his sexual tension into his dick. Draco knew if he continued like this he would soil himself and Hermione. As loathe as he was to let her go, he had to excuse himself to the loo. To run cold water over his dick if necessary.

/*/

While Draco was in the bathroom, someone knocked on the front door. Not expecting anyone else, Hermione grabbed her wand for protection as she called out to the visitor.

"It's Terry Hermione. I have something to show you."

Hermione opened the door intending to take whatever Terry wanted to show her and send him on his way. But he had other ideas and walked right past her.

"So, you walk right in now without being invited. What is it you have to show me?"

Draco hurriedly finished up in the bathroom wanting to know who was with Hermione.

Terry had his back to the hall leading to the bathroom so he did not see Draco come to stand at the mouth of the hall.

Handing over the Special Edition of the Prophet, Terry stood looking at Hermione with a big smirk. "Nice huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Malfoy isn't back in town for a month and he's acting every bit the entitled Pureblood. I'm not sure if you gave me up for him. If you have, you've made a grave mistake. I'd be careful if I was you. Your photo might be next on the front page of the Prophet."

Draco stepped forward to confront Terry. "I don't think Hermione gave you up for anyone. More than likely, she gave you up because you're a smarmy git who can't face the fact she's moved on. The photos have been explained to Hermione's satisfaction. So your back door attempt to denigrate me will not work."

Terry Boot moved closer to Draco and growled in his face. "I've seen you sucking up to her. Hermione is a Mudblood remember. Keep your filthy doings away from her. She doesn't need your kind of trouble. You miserable wannabe Death Eater." With that, Terry turned on his heel and strode towards the door with his shoulders firmly set in a rigid posture.

A livid Draco, wand suddenly in hand, followed Terry to the door intending to see the argument through. "Face me you bloody sneak. Face me and draw your wand. You will not get away with spewing such filth."

"Filth is it?" Terry shouted.

But Hermione who had been so shocked at what was going on in her own living room finally came to her senses to shout over Terry. "You are in the wrong Terry. You shove your way into my flat throwing around accusations and calling names. What are you playing at? I know it can't be about being with me as you've moved on to Della. And you Draco. You are wrong as well for drawing a wand in my home. Now we sit down to hash this out or you both can leave and duel each other away from here."

Both wands were immediately stowed.

Draco apologized to Hermione for drawing his wand and arguing in her home. Terry followed suit still rolling his eyes at Draco.

Hermione was now so far out of sorts she thought about drawing her own wand. "Sit down. The both of you."

Each wizard took a seat as far from the other as they could…. and waited.

"I'm not taking another telling off Hermione. Once in twenty four hours is enough. We have worked through our differences. Coming here tonight was foolish, but I was only trying to protect you from him." Terry said nodding towards Draco.

Draco sat up straight as though he was going to respond in kind, but answered in a level voice even though he wanted to grab Boot by the neck. "Hermione doesn't need to be protected from me. It is you who seems to want to dredge up the past. I know my past. You know my past It's over and done. Most of us have moved on. Why can't you?"

Terry sat fuming for several seconds before blurting out. "Because I've gone through hell during the last six months. I wasn't sharp enough to realize it all began after running into you in France. Or if I realized it, I didn't put two and two together until the other night. You two were back on decent terms and suddenly I didn't exist. The wizard who had treated her the worst was the wizard who suddenly had her beaming and blushing at the same time. I thought it disgusting to be truthful. As far as I'm concerned, you'll never be good enough for Hermione."

This was where Hermione stepped in. "I've let you both have your say. Now I'll have mine. What I do and with whom I do it is none of your business Terry. I love you…"

Draco shuffled restlessly.

"But I'm not in love with you. I need for you to understand this because I want you as my friend. I want you in my life. Can we do this without, without…."

"Expectations of sex." Terry offered crankily.

Draco jumped up. He didn't want to hear this shite. "That is a private matter part of a personal conversation. I'll leave you two to it. I'll just say. I'm in London to stay Boot. We can be at each other's throats or we can conduct ourselves with a modicum of propriety. I hope the latter."

Then taking Hermione by the hand, Draco led her to the door where he took hold of her free hand before kissing her goodnight. As he moved away from her lips, he whispered. "I'm interested in finding out what we could have together. So you know what's what. At this time, I have no say in the matter. However, this is the only time I'll willingly walk away leaving you alone with any wizard." Stepping back from Hermione, Draco returned his voice to normal. Goodnight Hermione. I'll speak to you before the week is out. Goodnight Boot."

Hermione sighed. She wanted to rip Terry a new arsehole. But how would that help anything? Now that he'd spit his venom at Draco. Perhaps he would begin to concentrate on Della and leave her life alone.

"So, it's on to kissing then….?

Draco was gone yet Terry was still going on about shite that wasn't his business. Hermione turned brutal. "That's e-fucking-nough." She screamed at Terry. "You tried to embarrass Draco then me. Did it make you feel good to spit out those words, expectations of sex? I'm fairly certain Draco knows we've shagged each other, but you had to be sure he knew. You call him foul. I call your actions foul. Do you want to turn in your notice again because you're upset? We keep going around and around, but this ends here. This ends tonight. Go as mad as you like somewhere else. Live your own life Terry and leave mine alone. You may leave. Goodnight."

Terry let out a deep sigh, but remained where was sitting. Then another sigh. "You're right. It's your life. I acted like an absolute arse tonight much like you've acted for months after running into Malfoy in France. You had me thinking I was somehow failing to live up. And all the while it had to do with him. Maybe I'm so angry because you didn't have the courtesy to tell me what was going on instead of dropping me like I burned you. No matter. I made a promise to Justin I plan to keep. Business before all else. Just so you know. I did come here with the best intentions. I didn't want to see you end up on the front page. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Hermione thought about what Terry had said. Then she had pushed it all aside. Draco wanted to see what they could have together. Every last ache. Every last bit of stress. Every bit of anger left her body as though she was releasing a long held pee.

Hermione remembered her and Draco's final words at their meeting in Minerva's cottage. He had remarked. _Perhaps if it had been a different time and place_ …. And she had replied. _A different time and a different place probably wouldn't have been enough._

Hermione hoped she had been wrong.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Hermione let her own kaleidoscope play. Fifteen minutes later, she remembered she had agreed to reach out to her friend to see if he would be willing to come help out a fellow wizard. It was a bit of a long shot, but Theo was a good guy so she would try.

The letter was written and sent within minutes. It was early afternoon in the States. Her letter should reach Brendan long before dinner. She might even receive an answer that night. Hermione's last task of the evening was to run a warm bath and have a soak.

/*/

Ginny had just walked into Blaise's flat after being gone most of the evening. "Hello love. What a time I had!"

/*/

Earlier when Blaise found her at St Mungo's after leaving Draco, she insisted he go home to rest and she would take care of Parvati. The witch had just lost her sister so Ginny tried to be as comforting as possible. Which turned out to be nearly impossible. The witch was convinced Draco was somewhere in St Mungo's looking for her.

"Looking for you?" Had slipped out of Ginny's mouth before she knew it. "If he's still at the hospital, he's probably with Theo. You've been through a lot. Do you have anyone who can help you with the arrangements?"

Parvati answered with a frown plastered across her face. "I have several witch friends who might help, but I was thinking of hiring a wizarding service to take care of the whole thing. If Theo doesn't get better, there will be two to bury."

Ginny who was getting cross with Parvati got all the way cross and huffed loudly. "That's a bloody, poor thing to say. Can you wait until Theo's dead before putting him under the earth?"

Parvati bristled At Ginny's tone and answered a bit too brusquely for Ginny. "Well Ginny. You're the one who asked to be here. I was doing fine with Draco."

Draco again, thought Ginny. What is it with this witch? "Alright Parvati. Have it your way. I'll leave you to yourself. Goodnight."

As Ginny walked away, she looked back to see Parvati head towards the patients rooms. Probably to see if Draco was still with Theo. Ginny headed out the door hoping that all this Draco talk didn't mean Draco had made a move on Parvati. "Hell no." She mumbled quietly to herself. "I know what I know. Draco is interested in Hermione. Period."

/*/

The look on Ginny's face must have spoke volumes. Blaise laughed as he hugged her. "Don't tell me. Parvati was more worried about the whereabouts of Draco than she was about her deceased sister."

"Right in one my love. You must have a bit of the seer in you."

"No seer. Don't forget I was there for a bit. Draco couldn't pry her off him. He finally shoved her at me then ran."

Ginny was laughing her arse off. "Smart man. I finally got tired of her shite after she made a remark about Theo dying. I'll attend the service, but I won't lift another finger to help her out. Have you eaten?"

"I haven't eaten, but I'd rather have a cuddle. Come here." He said lifting his robe to show her his fine erection.

"Ah. My wizard has returned to the land of the working dick. Well done Mr. Zabini. Well done."

This will be the last update before the New Year. So Happy New Year my loves. Thank you for reading. Be safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 17**

As Ginny walked away, she looked back to see Parvati head towards the patients rooms. Probably to see if Draco was still with Theo. Ginny headed out the door hoping that all this Draco talk didn't mean Draco had made a move on Parvati. "Hell no." She mumbled quietly to herself. "I know what I know. Draco is interested in Hermione. Period."

/*/

The look on Ginny's face must have spoke volumes. Blaise laughed as he hugged her. "Don't tell me. Parvati was more worried about the whereabouts of Draco than she was about her deceased sister."

"Right in one my love. You must have a bit of the seer in you."

"No seer. Don't forget I was there for a bit. Draco couldn't pry her off him. He finally shoved her at me then ran."

Ginny was laughing her arse off. "Smart man. I finally got tired of her shite after she made a remark about Theo dying. I'll attend the service, but I won't lift another finger to help her out. Have you eaten?"

"I haven't eaten, but I'd rather have a cuddle. Come here." He said lifting his robe to show her his fine erection.

"Ah. My wizard has returned to the land of the working dick. Well done Mr. Zabini. Well done."

/

 _ **R.I.P. Alan Rickman. Severus Snape, Colonel Brandon, Hans Gruber. You will always remain alive in my stories.**_

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 18**

Draco was angry and frustrated when he arrived back at the Manor. He wasn't worried about anything happening between Hermione and Boot even though the simple bastard had been crass enough to reveal something Hermione must have said in private. "Expectations of sex my arse." Draco growled even though he knew Hermione was free to have sex with anyone she chose. "Not for long. Not for long." Draco repeated throwing his outer cloak across the room before heading to the bathroom to shower. "Not for fucking long."

Draco was soaping up when he had an epiphany. He had just purchased a town home. It would be the perfect place to move Theo if or when Hermione's friend Brendan agreed to come to London. Brendan could work there in complete privacy with no one the wiser.

Quickly rinsing off, Draco headed for his desk summoning a towel on the way. He needed to get a quick message off to Blaise.

 _Hey mate,_

 _I have a place for Theo and Hermione has a friend who may be willing to help. We can discuss it more in the morning._

 _Draco_

Draco felt better. If things came together, they just might be able to get Theo back to right. Draco stepped into a tee and jeans before summoning dinner from Elder. As he waited for his food, other thoughts crept across his mind. How would his father know what or whom Hermione knew? What kind of personal business did his father have with the infirm witch. Why was his father angry about him asking about LeClair?

Draco silently hoped his parents weren't involved in any scandal. It wasn't until Elder returned with his meal that Draco came out of his reverie.

"Thank you Elder. You may pick up the tray after I've gone to bed."

"Yes Mr. Draco. Ise be back."

After finishing most of his meal, Draco summoned his copy of the technology brochures from his dresser. The subject was very interesting. The more Draco read. The more he became convinced Hermione had found an excellent opportunity.

Draco made notes he would present to Hermione when he had a chance. The only place he differed from Hermione's ideas was the need for a list of people. He felt anything that needed to be done could be done with the right three or four people along with the right investors. One of the notes he made was to order a Muggle mobile unit he and Hermione could study. Adapting the Muggle device might be as simple as a bit of magic. The harder part would be to find a way to connect the devices. In this area, the Wizarding World was way behind the Muggles, but Draco had the feeling Hermione wasn't the only forward thinking magical person. It was clear to Draco they would also need to include a discreet yet expeditious researcher.

With a big yawn, Draco put the information aside and got into bed. For the few minutes it took for him to fall asleep, Draco's thoughts had run rampant. Theo. His new home. The upcoming weekend with Hermione. The LeClair case. And Brendan, the friend.

/**/

It was a somber group walking around Granger & Associates on Tuesday. Not only because most had been called in front of the CW for the first and hopefully the last time, but also because of the deaths of two magical people. Magical people died from wizarding diseases or very old age. They didn't die anymore from being cursed. That was the old, war bull shite. Yet there it was on the front page of the morning paper. Padma Nott and her attacker were dead.

Padma's death had hit people hard, including Kingsley, as most knew her and Theo through the monthly meet and greets held in their home. A contrite Terry had come to Hermione's office to inform her the staff wanted to send an arrangement as a group. Hermione agreed that was a very nice gesture as she pulled ten Galleons from her purse and handed them to Terry.

"I suggest no one person contribute more than ten Galleons. It is meant as a gesture not an act of grandstanding. I don't want anyone to feel pressured into giving more than they feel comfortable giving. Have one of the researchers find out where the services will be held. Put Gloria in charge of the collection. She'll know how to handle it. Let her choose the arrangement which is to be sent in our name, Granger & Associates. Staff members who want to be recognized individually may send arrangements in their own names."

Terry stood there staring stupidly at Hermione.

"Something else Terry?" Hermione asked hoping he wasn't going to start on expectations of sex or something.

"No Hermione. Nothing else. I'm just appreciating the fact our fierce, no nonsense leader is back to herself. With or without me by her side." Before Hermione could comment on his last sentence, Terry was out of the office heading down the hall.

/*/

Once Terry left the office, Hermione rummaged through her cloak pocket and pulled out the reply from she had received early that morning from Brendan. He wasn't happy. She knew he wouldn't be. He had given her a sharply pointed telling off. She knew he would. However, in the end. He agreed to come have a look at Theo adding he wasn't making any promises. His estimated time of arrival was the early hours of Wednesday morning.

Hermione wasn't worried about the bluster. She knew he was probably chomping at the bit for a chance to show off his rusty skills. Hermione laughed to herself. If Brendan ever heard her refer to him as rusty anything, she'd be picking her arse up off the ground. Brendan was arrogant like that, but he was true to his word. Hermione didn't know how he would feel about kipping on her couch. Yes she did. Brendan was much too private. He wouldn't like it all. But, it was the best she could do for his arbitrary arse.

Now that she had the _alternative magic_ wizard. Draco would have to find a place where Brendan could work. Pulling out a piece of parchment and picking up her quill, Hermione sent a detailed note to Draco explaining the situation.

 _Draco,_

 _Brendan will be arriving in London late tonight or early Wednesday morning. He plans to come directly to my flat to await further instructions. I need you to find a secure place where he can work on Theo in private. Please Owl me back with the address and Apparating directions as quickly as possible._

 _Even though Brendan is welcome at my flat, I'm sure he would be more comfortable kipping in the presence of another wizard. I suggest you find a large enough place to accommodate him as well as Theo._

 _If he cures Theo, his fee is 100 Galleons. If he fails, there will not be a fee. If you don't mind, once you have sent the address. I will see to it that tea, coffee, fruits, biscuits, some light fare, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and a bottle of Ogden's Brandy are made available._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione._

/*/

Blaise and Draco spoke briefly Tuesday morning. Blaise handed Draco a case folder informing him he would be working with Harry, Michael and Craig. Rick Walters would be working the LeClair case with Donald and Brian.

"I'd like us to sit down this morning at 10:00. My office will be fine. I'm off to see Kingsley."

Instead of going back to his own office, Draco headed for the office of OTS T4 to meet with Harry, Michael and Craig. T4 wasn't scheduled to officially take on a case until the following day. However, there was nothing to stop them from familiarizing themselves with the facts today.

Harry and Craig had their orders. Draco would be joining them for their first case. The wizards greeted each other then got right down to business. When Michael returned to the room, he closed the door so they could begin going over the facts of the case.

Because Draco had a bit more experience than them. Team 4 listened as he explained what would come next. Craig was the only one who seemed a bit put out that Draco Malfoy was laying out things they already knew. However, he remained quiet knowing Draco was close to Blaise.

Draco wasn't trying to overstep. He was simply doing what had been asked of him, but he had cut his commentary short figuring the members of Team 4 were intelligent enough to catch on without his guidance. Draco ended his commentary by standing.

"Thank you for listening to me go on and on. I will excuse myself to check on my own affairs. Perhaps I'll sit in on your afternoon session. If not, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry and Michael immediately stood to shake Draco's hand. Craig was slower, but shook Draco's hand nonetheless. Draco recognized that Craig had a problem with him. However, they were in a professional arena. Draco was not going to let some arse get him off track. With a nod in the general direction of the three wizards, Draco headed to his office.

Draco noticed it was 9:30 when he walked into the office. He would do what he could in the thirty minutes before meeting with Blaise. He glanced at several pieces of interoffice correspondence and put them aside to check the mail Donald had left on his desk. There were three pieces of personal mail as well as an interoffice.

The interoffice memo was one which had been sent out to every employee to remind them that security in the Ministry had been tightened and it was every individual's duty to report anything suspicious. Draco threw the message aside. If he saw anything suspicious, they would feel the point of his wand. No need to bother MLE.

Draco looked to the letters next. One was from Parvati Patel. The other from Hermione. Parvati was inquiring if he would be available to help her with the arrangements for her sister. Draco swore softly under his breath. The overstepping witch was on his last nerve. After those photos in The Prophet, he didn't want to be anywhere near her. In addition, the overall tone of the letter annoyed Draco. Theo was still alive, and as long as he was. Parvati had no decisions to make.

Pulling Hermione's letter in front of him, Draco was more than ready to read something sweet and soft. Unfortunately for him, it was all business. It was about helping Theo. Hermione's friend had agreed to come to London. He would be arriving sometime in the early hours of Wednesday. Draco would need to relocate Theo to a secure place. Draco smiled to himself. Hermione Granger was no joke. He was glad she was on his side. He would do everything she asked. Fortuitously, he had the perfect location.

At 10:00, Draco plopped himself down in a chair in front of Blaise's desk, but before Blaise could speak, Draco handed him Hermione's letter. Blaise looked up from the letter with a wide smile plastered across his face. "Mate. I suggest you take hold of this witch and never let her go. Is there nothing she doesn't have a hand in?"

Smiling as widely as Blaise, Draco nodded in agreement. "I am trying to take hold mate, but life keeps getting in the way. She has everything lined up. I think it will be fitting if we move Theo to the home he sold me just before all this happened. It is large enough as well as secure enough to fit our needs. It will be up to us to get him there. Or, perhaps you can work on getting Theo released from St Mungo's while I get the house set up for his arrival."

"Consider it done Draco."

"After we've finished here, I will be on my way to Wilkerson's Home Management Shop." Draco explained. "My family has used them for years. I'll have the house set up before the Head Healer can sign Theo's release. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No. Theo's recovery is the most important thing right now. I'll let Team 4 know you'll see them in the morning. Go do what needs to be done. I have the address and the permissions. Theo and I will see you no later than 5:00. Well done Draco. Actually, well done Hermione. Let's get this done."

Draco hurried back to his office to send a response to Hermione. Theo was holding on. Hopefully, he would be healed and all this would become a shite footnote in their lives.

Draco locked up his office, waved to Donald and Brian then headed to the lifts with nothing but positive thoughts running through his mind.

/*/

Hermione received Draco's letter around 1:30. Probably to expedite matters, Draco had sent his reply to her via Granger & Associates instead of to her home address. Once she read it through, Hermione knew she needed to get moving. She had a quick discussion with Terry and Justin informing them of her intention to leave early. Then she had headed directly to Diagon Alley to purchase the groceries and incidentals Brendan would need. Need, she thought. More like expected. Brendan was perpetually in a less than stellar mood. It was important she do all she could to see to his comfort.

Running hither, thither and yon, Hermione completed all that needed to be done and was back in her flat by 3:30. After a shower and a change of clothes it was 4:30. Shrinking down all her purchases and slipping them into her beaded bag with the undetectable extension charm, Hermione was ready to Apparate to the address in Draco's letter.

/*/

Blaise arrived at St Mungo's at noon requesting an audience with the Head Healer regarding Theo Nott and was told he would have to wait. At 1:30, a very aggravated Blaise demanded to see the Head Healer immediately. The healer at the desk apologized profusely explaining he had forgotten to pass on Blaise's message.

Five minutes later, Blaise was sitting in front of the Head Healer requesting information about Theo's condition as well as a release form. The consensus was, Theo's condition hadn't deteriorated, but neither had he gained any ground. The healer also informed Blaise that Theo had had several instances of uncontrolled bleeding. His final admission was that they had done all they could do for Theo other than move him to the Spell Damage Ward on the fourth floor for long term care.

Blaise sat there trying to absorb all the healer had revealed as he completed the release form. "Thank you sir for all your help in this matter. If there isn't anything more that can be done for Theo at St Mungo's, his friends will see to it from here. I'll see to his bill. Then I will be taking Mr. Nott to a private retreat where he will recover or…. He will not. Thank you for your service. Please have Theo ready to go by the time I get back from the Billing Office. Thank you."

Orders were given as soon as Blaise left the room. The Head Healer felt sad they hadn't been able to do anything for Theo, but was actually glad to see the last of him. The healer felt he had worked too hard and too long to be caught up in drama of the dark magic kind that could possibly lose him his reputation. He was embarrassed by the thought he would not be upset if he never saw any of them again.

Although Blaise had been offered two Mediwizards to assist him, he accepted their help only as far as the front doors. Draco had made it clear. Only three people should have knowledge of where Theo was being taken. Draco, himself and the bloke who would be casting the cure. And of course Hermione, who would be dropping off some provisions that afternoon then return to introduce Brendan on Wednesday.

With everything in order, the two Mediwizards accompanied Blaise and Theo to the front doors where each shook hands with Blaise wishing his mate well.

Even though Theo was magically wrapped for travel, Blaise was unsure how Apparition would affect him. But, there was no other recourse. Blaise had to get Theo to the house. Taking what he hoped wasn't a last look at a living friend, Blaise wasted no more time getting them to where they needed to be.

/*/

When Draco walked into Wilkerson's Home Management Shop, most of the staff had their ears on his conversation with the owner. The Malfoy's were top clients. Whenever they needed something. No matter how small the request. The staff knew it was a priority.

Draco's first words to the owner had been about complete discretion among any of the staff chosen to complete his request. The owner had almost broken his back in the attempt to bow and assure Draco at the same time. The utmost discretion would be used.

The owner had called over two of the most senior staff to assist with Draco's request. Draco had informed them at the start he needed to furnish three bedrooms, one with a special bed which he described, a sitting room and a living room. Incidentals like towels and linens would be thrown in free.

After giving his instructions, all Draco had to do was point out his choices from their catalog. The rest would be done by shop staff.

/*/

With everything in order, it was time for Draco to get to the Manor, collect a few things then get to the townhouse. He had told Blaise he would be there by or before 5:00 which was less than two hours away.

Used to cloaks and robes, Draco almost reached for a set before realizing what he was doing. Grabbing a complete Basic Wear suit for work in the morning along with other necessaries, Draco called out folding and shrinking spells and was ready to go.

Instead of Apparating from his bedroom, Draco walked downstairs to inform Elder and Missy he would be away for the night.

The Apparition time from the Manor to the townhouse was seconds which landed Draco in his new hall in quick time. Blaise hadn't called out so Draco figured he hadn't made it there yet. Seconds later, Draco spun around wand in hand to face Hermione with wand drawn.

"Shite Draco. You startled me. I heard moving around. Since I was here alone only a few seconds ago, I felt I should be safe rather than sorry. My apologies." She added stowing her wand away. "I hope you don't mind that I conjured a kitchen table and chairs from a few odd bits I found laying on the sink."

Laughing, Draco admitted he'd drawn his wand for the same reason. He'd heard movement. Looking at all the provisions and liquid refreshment Hermione had placed on the table, Draco whistled. "Thank you for doing this, but that's enough for an army. It must have cost a fortune. If you'll give me a total, I'll reimburse you immediately."

"Why would you need to reimburse me?" Hermione asked a bit sharply. "I invited Brendan to London. He will need food and drink. Isn't this all about helping Theo? You owe me nothing."

"Fine." Draco replied a little surprised by Hermione's tone. "It wasn't my intention to upset you. I felt offering to pay was the right thing to do. But, as you say. It's all to help Theo. Why don't I just get out of your way?" Walking out of the kitchen, Draco mentioned he hoped his purchases would get there before Blaise and Theo arrived.

Realizing there hadn't been any need for her to be sharp with Draco, Hermione told him in a much more relaxed voice that his deliveries had already arrived.

Draco peered into the living room then walked through the bedrooms. Every bit of furniture was in place. The room with the hospital type bed was ready for Theo. Wilkerson's had outdone themselves. They had even set up the master bedroom as he might have set it up himself.

Draco was pleased. He planned to keep Theo company and was happy it would be done in comfort.

The kitchen was empty when Draco returned. Glancing around, he wondered if Hermione had left without saying anything until he heard voices coming from the room set aside for Theo. When he got to the door, Hermione and Blaise were removing the spells the healer at St Mungo's had cast. When the spells were removed, Theo began bleeding from one ear. Hermione had been first with her wand out and had quickly staunched the blood flow.

"That spell won't change anything. It's just a Staunch Spell I learned in sixth year when Harry, Ron and I were chasing Horcruxes. I had to learn a lot of things quickly." Hermione admitted without taking her eyes off Theo. "I hope Brendan is not held up. He needs to see to Theo as quickly as possible. Bleeding from the ear often means brain damage. Not always, but often. I read that in Bleeder's Bleed back in fourth year. Ginny, Harry and Ron thought I was mad to study it when I didn't have to. But, you never know when something will come in handy."

Draco and Blaise glanced at each other.

Obviously not realizing what she was doing, Hermione rambled on.

Softly calling her name, Blaise reached out to touch her arm. "Alright there Hermione?"

When she raised her head, Draco and Blaise could see she was fighting to hold back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I-I d-don't understand how we are back to this. Nothing like this was ever supposed to happen again."

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Just being an idiot. I've left your dinner on low simmer. It should be ready in thirty minutes or so. I made tons so there'll be some for tomorrow. I'll just use the loo and be on my way before I embarrass myself any further."

"For fuck sakes Draco, snapped Blaise after Hermione left the room. "Are you just going to let her walk away as upset as she is? You were just talking about catching her. Start now. Theo is as comfortable as he can be so he'll be alright. I'm leaving. Go get things sorted. Merlin! You've become a sad specimen. Go see about her."

"But,….."

"Don't think," growled Blaise. "Just go. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco watched Blaise walk out of the room thinking, I'll have to tighten those wards. After a quick glance at Theo, he hurried to check on Hermione who was just leaving the loo.

"I've come to check on you." He said noticing her red, rimmed brown eyes.

Hermione smiled at him and he knew. He just knew this was the time. The place. Closing the short distance between them, Draco stopped five inches from Hermione and used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had appeared. He took another step, wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her head. "What happened to Theo should never have happened, but we have to keep moving forward. There's no boogeyman. There was just an arsehole wizard who thought the world owed him something."

Hermione had laid her head against Draco's chest as she listened to him speak. When he finished, Hermione looked up into his eyes. He is gorgeous, she thought. Out loud she remarked. "Thank you for that bit of cheering up. I…."

Draco gently cut her off. "I would like to kiss you. May I?"

Hermione lifted her head and presented her lips to Draco. "You may, but only if I may kiss you back."

The biggest surge of happiness he'd ever experienced shot through Draco as he leaned down to catch her lips with his. The kiss began easy, but morphed into tongue seeking tongue. They stood there wrapped around each other getting deeper and deeper into the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, they were breathless.

Hermione finally stepped back. "I should check on dinner. Are you hungry. Why don't you pop in to check Theo again while I set places."

Draco who was feeling quite….hard, took the opportunity to move his semi formed erection to a more comfortable position while he checked on his mate. When he felt his lower half looked presentable, Draco went to the kitchen to have dinner.

/*/

Brendan Eilson was in one of his regular funks. Sitting on his large couch, one leg crossed over the other. He was cursing himself for ever agreeing to go to London. He abhorred the place. He would be revealing his secret. It was cold and dreary even on the sunniest day. Brendan set his glass down firmly on the table. He would be putting his name and the reputation he'd spent years building on the line if he was caught practicing dark magic. Especially in the tightly wound London Wizarding community. Not to mention all the questions that would come up.

"Bah." Brendan spit out rising from the couch to stand at his large picture window overlooking his little piece of forest. His dream. It was a dream Brendan didn't know he had until he stumbled upon it. Now he wouldn't part with it for the world. Leaving even for whatever number of days he'd be away was what had him so irritable. If it hadn't been Hermione Granger asking, his arse would be staying right there in Oregon.

He had been Brendan Eilson for five years. It was the name he had chosen in those long, dark nights as he lay hurting and healing in a dark bedroom in Spinner's End. Brendan, an anglicized name meaning Prince and Eilson because he was Eileen's son. Before that he had been the miserable, egotistical Severus Snape. The almost dead Severus Snape. The saved by Hermione Granger Snape.

That fateful day when Voldemort set Nagini on him. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the dolt Ronald Weasley had appeared in his peripheral vision. Weasley had stood there immobile nearly vomiting. Harry had the presence of mind to collect some of his memories for which Severus was glad. But Hermione had been the one to remain behind to administer six drops of venom reversal potion which allowed him time to get to his stores where he had saved his own life. But Hermione had been the catalyst. Without her, he would have died on the filthy floor of the shrieking shack. He owed her a life debt. Ironically, Hermione didn't know if her six little drops had worked because shortly after administering them, the shrieking shack had burned to the ground. Ostensibly with him in it.

But he hadn't died. He had healed himself to the best of his ability then he had gotten the hell out of Dodge to ultimately land in Oregon. He had tried other places. Germany, France then California. None of which suited a wizard who didn't want anyone to know he had survived Voldemort.

It was his fault he was now obligated to return to London. For a chance to meet up with a female contemporary, he had signed on to a bloody, communications seminar in Seattle WA attended by no other than Hermione Granger. On a fucking spur of the minute trip to keep current in his newly chosen field and possibly get a shag. He had ended up in the same city Hermione had chosen for University.

It still has to be determined who was more surprised, himself or Hermione. However, after the initial shock and a hard given rundown on how he'd come to be there. He and Hermione had grudgingly arrived at a place of mutual respect. He, because she had saved his life. She, because Harry had told her about the memories.

Brendan's only thought had been, now two people knew he was alive and living in Oregon. Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

That had been in December of 1999 during Hermione's first winter break and continued through her four years at University. Although she was studying law, Hermione had become very interested in telecommunications. The field of study he had chosen. Rolling his eyes skyward, Brendan remembered how long and hard Hermione had laughed at his answer when she asked why he had chosen that field. He had simply told her the truth. The American Wizarding World wasn't ready for an old, miserable, dressed in black, bat of a man. Even if he was a master of potions. His choice made him more presentable.

After she finished laughing, Hermione had embarrassed him with compliments on the changes he'd made to his person. His sun streaked, dark hair was cut short and neat. He had built himself up with exercise which had produced wide shoulders and a trim waist and he smiled. Sometimes he even laughed.

Towards the end of University, there had even been a minor flirtation between them which ended when they both came to their senses after one steamy kiss. It had taken weeks for them to get back to the level of comfort they previously shared. But the kiss had somehow strengthened their friendship.

Even though she had promised to keep his information to herself. A dire emergency had caused her to reach out. And because she was who she was. He had answered.

Brendan finished off his drink, sent his glass to the sink to wash itself then strode through to the bedroom to pack up the leather bag with the undetectable extension charm Hermione had generously made for him. Along with all his potions, brewery and medicinal stores, Brendan packed clothing for a maximum of two days. There was no reason to pack more. If he couldn't heal Mr. Nott within two days, there was no helping him.

With one last look around, Brendan walked to his lower deck where he Apparated out to catch the first of three port keys which would ultimately land him back in London.

/*/

After they finished their meal, Draco went to check on Theo while Hermione cleared up. Neither she nor Draco had eaten much. There was plenty left to tide Brendan over for the next several days. She was on her way to the loo when Draco called out in a somewhat panicked voice. "Hermione. Please come to Theo's room. He is bleeding again."

Hermione drew her wand as she hurried across the house to Theo's room. The blood was bright red and coming out in globs. Hermione was terrified Brendan would get there too late. Raising the wand, she called out the spell. Her first call did little more than make Theo's nose quiver. She did the second cast with a firmer hand and stronger voice. The bleeding was stopped by a bloody, mucus plug that had formed at Theo's nostril.

For several minutes Draco and Hermione stood there waiting to see if the blood plug would hold. It held.

Hermione was shaking so badly, Draco led her down the hall to the living room where he sat her on the couch then summoned the brandy and a glass. He held his hand over Hermione's hand as she brought the glass to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry I can't do more." Hermione said sadly. "I don't know enough. The little I know. I picked up while Harry, Ron and I….." Hermione stopped speaking to finish her brandy.

"Hermione." Draco said softly taking the glass from her hand. "It is a dire situation which has nothing to do with what you don't know. You've been amazing. There are spells that Gryffin….."

"Please don't say there are spells Gryffindors or the 'good' ones cannot manage" She said using air quotes. "Because I know better. Dumbledore taught us that bull shite about good and bad. Left and right. Dark and light. Anybody can learn any spell. All that is needed is the power and the wand. If I had been given the chance to properly learn something besides Expelliamus, Accio and Alohamora, I'd probably be able to help Theo now. It's frustrating…."

Hermione was working herself into a frenzy, so Draco took her face into his hands and whispered softly. "Stop. No matter how hard you try. You cannot make this your fault. I know certain spells as well, but we are trying to save Theo not kill him."

Hermione smiled.

"That's better," replied Draco moving his hands down Hermione's arms so he was holding her hands. "Much better. Let's have another brandy. It will help reduce your angst."

"Thank you Draco. I could go for one last brandy."

They sat quietly sipping the brandy.

"You are staring Draco."

"Yes. I am Hermione." Moving closer, he picked up her hand bringing it to his mouth. "It's quiet. Boot's not here to interfere. Parvati isn't here to pin me to the wall."

Hermione let out a soft giggle calling Draco a git.

"I'll be a git later. Right now, it's time for me to speak and I'd like you to listen. You came to my rescue even though I was one of the most reviled students at Hogwarts. You comforted and supported me. You had the heart of a goddess. I'll never forget what you did for me or what you gave to me." Leaning in, Draco ran his lips down Hermione's neck which caused moisture to form between her legs as she moved slightly in place.

Feeling the movement emboldened Draco who moved his hand to Hermione's breast and his lips to hers. They were both caught up in the sexual tension when a slight noise from the Apparition area caused them both to jump up wand in hand.

Draco motioned for Hermione to stay back, but she rolled her eyes taking step for step with him.

Draco shook his head as he let out a soft sigh of exasperation thinking, I never should have told her I thought she had the heart of a goddess. It's gone to her head. They made it halfway to the back when a tall figure stepped into the light.

Hermione lowered her wand and rushed across the room to tightly hug the figure. "Brendan"

"Hermione," he chided. "Some decorum please. You left this address lying on your table. Feeble wards wouldn't keep a gnat out." Turning to Draco, he said. "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco who had lowered his wand when Hermione ran across the room was standing with his mouth hanging open in amazement only managing to croak out. "Professor?"

"I haven't been a professor in years Mr. Malfoy. Now please take me to Mr. Nott before we get any older."

Standing there gazing at his obviously not dead godfather and old professor, Draco finally snapped to attention. After a glance in Hermione's direction, Draco raised his arm pointing down the hall. "Yes sir. This way sir."

As Brendan followed Draco down the hall, his cranky reply floated back to Hermione. "Have your ears failed you Draco? I am no longer a professor or a sir. Call me Brendan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 18**

Feeling the movement emboldened Draco who moved his hand to Hermione's breast and his lips to hers. They were both caught up in the sexual tension when a slight noise from the Apparition area caused them both to jump up wand in hand.

Draco motioned for Hermione to stay back, but she rolled her eyes taking step for step with him.

Draco shook his head as he let out a soft sigh of exasperation thinking, I never should have told her I thought she had the heart of a goddess. It's gone to her head. They made it halfway to the back when a tall figure stepped into the light.

Hermione lowered her wand and rushed across the room to tightly hug the figure. "Brendan"

"Hermione," he chided. "Some decorum please. You left this address lying on your table. Feeble wards wouldn't keep a gnat out." Turning to Draco, he said. "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco who had lowered his wand when Hermione ran across the room was standing with his mouth hanging open in amazement only managing to croak out. "Professor?"

"I haven't been a professor in years Mr. Malfoy. Now please take me to Mr. Nott before we get any older."

Standing there gazing at his obviously not dead godfather and old professor, Draco finally snapped to attention. After a glance in Hermione's direction, Draco raised his arm pointing down the hall. "Yes sir. This way sir."

As Brendan followed Draco down the hall, his cranky reply floated back to Hermione. "Have your ears failed you Draco? I am no longer a professor or a sir. Call me Brendan."

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 19**

Hermione followed Draco and Brendan to Theo's room. In the short time it took her to reach the room, Brendan already had his wand out running it over Theo.

"Whose home am I in?" Asked Brendan looking from Hermione to Draco.

"Mine sir…..Brendan. There is a room set up for you down the hall."

Brendan nodded in Draco's direction. "Ah. You've left home then Draco? I can't imagine Narcissa is pleased with that."

"Mother and father are in France. They aren't aware as of yet that I've purchased a home."

"Really?" was all Brendan said. Although he had cast a somewhat suspicious glance in Hermione's direction.

Hermione blushed, but was more worried about whether either man could smell the whiffs of sex she imagined were emanating from between her legs rather than old prejudices.

"Well Draco. This may be your home, but we will follow my rules. No one in or out except for you and Hermione. I have my reasons. That's all that needs to be said except I am to be called by my name, Brendan Eilson.

Draco was quick to elaborate on who else was involved. "Blaise Zabini is involved as well. He will be coming….." Draco replied letting the rest of the sentence drift away.

"A few more and we will have to throw a party." Brendan responded sarcastically. "That's it. After Mr. Zabini, no one else."

Hermione rolled her eyes which didn't impress Brendan at all.

"I have been on the receiving end of quite a few eye rolls Hermione. I'm not impressed."

Draco fixed his eyes on the floor so Hermione couldn't see the smile that had appeared on his face. Brendan didn't mince words. Even for his good friend Hermione.

Not to be outdone, Hermione shot a cheeky answer right back at Brendan. "I'm not trying to impress your irritable arse."

Brendan smiled at Hermione's response. "Please remain civil in front of Draco. He is not aware I have acquired the ability to take a joke or smile for that matter."

"That is still being debated." Hermione answered good naturedly moving closer to Brendan to see what was going on.

Brendan glanced at Hermione. "Stay back please. I have not determined what is in Mr. Nott's blood. Bloody St Mungo's healers." He spit. "Their answer to everything is blood replenishing spells. Which rarely, if ever, cure anything. Kingsley really should allow a few healers to learn _alternative_ magic. I actually like that term. Sounds so much better than dark magic or Voldemort's magic. Even if they never used it, being able to recognize it and stabilize a patient would be very helpful. I know your zeal for lost causes Hermione. This might be something to take in front of the Minister."

"Very funny Mr. Eilson. What was that you just did to Theo?"

Brendan stood up straight. "There is not going to be a quiz so please stop questioning me. In fact, I would prefer you both step out of the room and close the door behind you. If I am to save Mr. Nott, I need to concentrate."

Then, out of left field Brendan asked Hermione if she would be staying the night.

"What kind of question is that Brendan?" Hermione huffed angrily. "No. I don't plan to stay the night."

Brendan looked at her curiously as if wondering why she was getting cross. "Sorry. I assumed. This will be a long process. You might as well be on your way. Get some sleep. Hopefully, I'll have news for you tomorrow evening."

Hermione calmed a bit once she realized Brendan wasn't casting aspersions. "I think that's a good idea." With a quick glance at Draco, Hermione added. "And stop assuming Brendan. I'll see you after work Draco."

"I'll walk you to the Apparition Point." Draco volunteered ready to follow Hermione out of the room.

"Goodnight Brendan."

"Goodnight Hermione," replied Brendan, never looking up as he continued pulling ingredients from the stores in his leather bag.

At the Apparition Point, Draco whispered that he looked forward to finishing their conversation. Hermione blushed, agreeing she did as well.

/*/

Once Hermione had Apparated away. Draco spent a few minutes savoring what had almost happened between them wondering if there was always going to be something or someone keeping them from moving forward.

Back in the bedroom, Draco found Brendan in a right snit which caused him to inquire if everything was alright.

"I would have given you more credit and I would have been wrong. Of course everything isn't alright. Mr. Nott is lying here at death's door over something which appears to have been invented by your lovely Aunt Bella." Brendan had drawn out the name Bella so it sounded like B-eh-eh-ll-a.

This is not the way this is going to go, thought Draco. I'm no longer a whiny Slytherin in awe of his professor. "I'm more than aware of Theo's condition as I'm aware that my aunt was anything but lovely. I am simply inquiring why you are having a Snape tantrum."

"So. My entitled, arrogant godson has grown into a man who would challenge me. Well Mr. Malfoy. Let me explain. I am frustrated that a subject has to go through what Mr. Nott is going through because most people are still afraid of their own shadows. We weren't very friendly, but I found Minister Shacklebolt to be a fair and reasonable wizard. Has no one thought to approach him about things of this nature? It wouldn't have to be bandied about, but would serve a very important purpose if certain healers took some specialized training."

"That's all well and good Br-en-dan. However, what matters now is Theo. If you'll save your outbursts for another time, my mate will probably be the better for it."

Draco turned to walk out of the room, but Brendan stopped him with some choice words. "I understand you are under a great deal of stress so I will overlook your show of poor manners. Do not let my new name fool you. I still do not take cheek from anyone. I'll need a place to set up my cauldron. I will also need you to brew a potion for me. The list of ingredients is laying on the dresser in the corner. Be precise with the measurements. The brew, if correctly done, will be a steel gray in thirty minutes. Thank you. My next step is intricate, delicate and bloody. I suggest you remain with your cauldron."

Draco looked over the list then carefully summoned each ingredient from the small leather bag before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Configuring one of the pots Hermione had brought with her into a cauldron, Draco began to work.

/*/

Ten minutes into the brew, Blaise landed in the Apparition area calling out as he headed for Theo's room. "How is Theo holding up?"

Draco called back. "In the kitchen Blaise."

"Why are you in the kitchen? Brewing up a love potion I'll bet." He said answering his own question in a very soft voice so Hermione couldn't hear.

Blaise's furrowed brows and nonsense statement told Draco his mate was confused about what was going on. "Of course I'm not brewing a love potion. You're talking rubbish. I'm brewing a Molding potion for Brendan."

"Brendan? He asked looking around dumbfounded. "Did he send an Owl?"

With an exasperated sigh, Draco started at the beginning. "Brendan arrived early. He is in working on Theo and has asked me to brew this potion. Obviously to save time. Actually, I feel flattered that…" Draco stopped not wanting to spoil the surprise. "Have a drink. I have twelve clockwise stirs left in this rotation. I can't stop right now."

Blaise stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Well that's nice. Did he arrive while…before you and Hermione…..?"

Huffing as much as he could without throwing off his stirring rotation, Draco glared at Blaise. "Brandon did not interrupt anything. Hermione was not here for my pleasure. The brew is ready. A perfect steel gray. Enough of your banter Blaise. Come through. I want you to meet Brendan."

With his wand, Draco carefully guided the cauldron towards Theo's room knocking lightly on the door. Draco's body blocked the door as he brought the cauldron through so Blaise really couldn't see Brendan who had his back turned directing where Draco should place the cauldron.

By the time Blaise was fully into the room, Brendan had turned to face him. A shocked Blaise took two involuntary steps back calling out Brendan's old name. "Professor Snape. Is that you? It can't be. You're…."

"Dead?" Brendan finished scornfully. "I would think even the Italian playboy could distinguish the difference between one being dead or alive. For all intents and purposes, Severus Snape is dead and has been reborn as Brendan Eilson."

Blaise stood there with his hand on his heart stammering.

"For Merlin's sake Mr. Zabini, buck up. Your unintelligible mutterings sound like those of a deranged twelve year old. May I suggest you go pour yourself a drink. Draco can fill you in. I have a plaster to see to. Please remove yourselves from the room. I'll be out in forty five minutes or less. At which time, you may gawk at me all you wish."

Their heels hadn't cleared the door good before Brendan slammed the door shut. They also heard a small clicking sound which meant he had locked the door.

"Have I really seen who I think I've seen?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Draco, who was long over the shock of seeing their old Potions Professor nodded. "Yes Blaise. You have. Hermione and I didn't get to discuss it in depth. The gist of it seems to be that Hermione saved his life in the Shrieking Shack, but didn't know he survived as the place burned to the ground a short time later. Long story short. Hermione went to University in Seattle WA where she ran into the newly invented Brendan Eilson. They bonded over her saving his life. That's a rough explanation. Hermione will have to fill you in."

Blaise finished his brandy and poured himself another. Speaking in a low voice, he assured Draco he had no intention of going through any shite with Snape.

Looking into his glass, Draco smiled before offering an acid reply. "If you don't want problems with Brendan, I suggest you do not call him Snape anything. Not professor. Not Mr. And especially not sir. He's touchy. Most importantly, he has asked…..ordered really, that his new identity remain pristine and stay within this house. Truthfully Blaise. As long as he heals Theo, I could go a lifetime without mentioning his name."

"Alright. Alright. I get it. His old or new persona doesn't get mentioned. Fine." Blaise raised his third glass of brandy to his lips shaking his head. "Fucking amazing. Leave it to Hermione. I didn't know she went to Uni in the states, but then she was here one day then gone the next. Much like yourself Draco."

Draco wasn't listening to Blaise ramble. He'd thought of something else. "That goes for Ginny as well. I know you two don't keep secrets from each other, but this is different. Do not reveal any of this to her."

Blaise sat quietly for several minutes before replying. "Agreed. I will not tell Ginny any of this. I suggest you adjust your wards to receive only yourself, me and Hermione. You know Ginny. If she gets wind of the fact Theo is here, she'll want to check on his progress. We wouldn't want her Apparating in and come face to face with Brendan. It would be all over London in a matter of hours."

Both wizards guffawed.

Turning serious once again, Draco asked Blaise if he'd gotten a glimpse of Theo. Blaise shook his head. He hadn't seen Theo because Brendan had a magical curtain pulled around the bed.

Draco nodded. "Odd, pulsating thing. I saw it."

Blaise and Draco talked for another hour hoping the door to Theo's room would open and they would receive an update. Which didn't happen. As Blaise stood to go, he remarked quietly. "Even though Sna….. Brendan isn't a healer per se. He is the best we could have asked for.

Draco agreed.

After Blaise left, Draco was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to go to bed only to find a huffing, puffing Brendan standing over him having expected Draco to stay awake to assist him. Instead of wondering, Draco knocked on Theo's door only to hear Brendan's voice coming from the room at the end of the hall which had been assigned to him.

"I have done all there is to be done for tonight Draco. I suggest you get some sleep. I sometimes have a hard time sleeping. Do not be alarmed if you hear me moving about the house. I have adjusted the wards down as tightly as feasibly possible. Just in case Miss Weasley decides to come calling. You'll have to correct them in the morning. Goodnight."

Stopping off in the loo, Draco stood over the toilet shaking his head. Brendan had probably heard every remark he and Blaise had uttered. Shrugging as he closed the door to his new bedroom, Draco mumbled. "What's done is done." It felt good to be able to talk about the fearsome Severus Snape without expecting some kind of retaliation.

Sitting on the side of the bed removing his socks and shoes, Draco realized Hermione wasn't the only person who knew Snape was alive living under the pseudo name Brendan Eilson. His father obviously knew. Otherwise, why would he tell him to ask Miss Granger? So many fucking secrets, thought Draco remembering why he'd had to step away from his first big case.

Draco laid down still fuming over sneaky shite.

/*/

Hermione went home, had a small snack, had a short soak, but still found herself unable to sleep. She had seen the look Brendan gave her when he thought she was consorting with Draco. The old, prejudiced dog. He would get an earful when she got him alone. Then she smiled into the dark. Brendan still had a few what could be called prejudices, but he could care less if she was _consorting_ with Draco. He was probably more worried that mother Malfoy would have a stroke because her only child had up and moved out of Malfoy Manor while she was off enjoying herself.

Dozing off, Hermione mused to herself. "Get used to it Mrs. Malfoy. Because if I have my way, Draco will either be at the townhouse with me or at my flat with me. And it all got started while you were on holiday."

Another thought briefly crossed Hermione's mind as her eyes closed. She didn't know the answer because she'd never asked or tried to discuss it. Harry realized she had stayed behind for a few minutes with Snape that night in the Shrieking Shack, but things had moved so rapidly from there they couldn't do anything but live in the moment. After the war, they were so battered and bruised. No one wanted to discuss any of the horror that had just ended. Deep down, Hermione thought Harry knew she had done something. Just what. He probably wasn't sure. She knew he would be the one person who wouldn't bat an eye if he ran into the old Severus Snape or as he was now known, the new Brendan Eilson.

By the time the last threads of thought crossed Hermione's mind, she was asleep.

/**/

Wednesday morning, Draco, Hermione and Blaise were up very early at their respective homes.

As early as it was for Draco, Brendan was up appearing as though he'd been up for hours.

Brendan started right in. "No offense Draco. Before you begin the idle chit-chat you think will put me at ease, don't. I may have changed some things in my life, but I have not changed that much. Regarding Mr. Nott, I'll save you time. Owing to the fact he was in very good shape before being attacked, I was able to contain a curse which should have killed him by now. How he responds to the next step will tell the story. Thank you, by the way, for a well done potion. Back to Mr. Nott. I commenced with step two during the early morning hours. He's not dead so there is hope."

Draco stood there amazed. For a wizard who wasn't interested in chit-chat, Brendan had certainly said a mouthful. The part about Theo didn't sound all that promising, but as Brendan had said. Theo wasn't dead.

Waving his wand to summon a tea setup, Draco was startled when Brendan stuck his head back through the door. "Please tell Hermione I appreciate the full larder. However, she would do well to remember I am at my most gracious when I have access to lemon soufflé cake."

Draco almost laughed out loud. Lemon Soufflé Cake? But for the second time, Brendan returned to the doorway to make a remark. "If she can manage it." Then adding in a slightly pompous tone. "Which she always does."

Draco had his tea and a piece of toast before going to the shower where he turned the water on full blast and had a good laugh over lemon soufflé cake.

After he dressed, Draco conjured a quill and a piece of parchment to write a very simple note to Hermione.

 _Hermione,_

 _Brendan wants Lemon Soufflé Cake. Pronto._

 _Draco_

Draco was still laughing to himself when he stepped into the floo.

/*/

Blaise was eager to get to the Ministry and meet up with Draco to learn if Brendan had made any progress with Theo. He was thinking he and Wil had been seriously wounded and come through fine so Theo should as well. At least he had come through fine. Wil had only sent a short thank you note to Draco without mentioning how he was getting on. Blaise also wondered what was so different about the curse Goyle had cast on Theo. Shaking his head, Blaise admitted it was a stupid thought. At the party, Goyle had been cursing people indiscriminately. At Theo's, he was cursing to kill as evidenced by Padma's death.

As he stood there going over things in his mind, Ginny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Perfect job last night Mr. Zabini. You made my little honey pot very happy."

Blaise turned with a wide smile on his face to place a kiss on Ginny's lips. "You say that as if it was the first time Miss Weasley. I have it on good authority that I curl your toes every time we shag."

Suddenly serious, Ginny looked into Blaise's eyes and whispered. "That wasn't a shag. Last night we made love." She kissed him before walking towards the bathroom. "By the way. How's Theo doing?"

What should he say? He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth. So he opted for a bit of both. "Theo has been moved to a private place (the truth), and has a specialist in spell damage working on him (almost the truth). We are hoping for the best. I will keep you apprised of what is going on. Now I must get to OTS." Leaving a kiss on the back of Ginny's neck, Blaise walked over to the floo and stepped in.

/*/

Hermione's nervous energy had woke her very early. She'd had breakfast and three cups of tea before 7:00 am. She began to wander from room to room debating whether she should make an early morning call at Draco's place. Giving her hair one last stroke of the brush, she decided not to. She might catch Draco in his boxers and never want to leave. Then there was Brendan. All thoughts of making an early morning visit disappeared. She'd get into the office early to make sure all Rebecca's work was up to date.

Planning to go straight to Draco's house after work, Hermione slipped an extra outfit into her bag. She was ready to face the day. She was at the door before she remembered the gift she had ordered for Brendan. Wrapping it securely, she placed it inside her bag on top of her extra outfit. After which she was really ready to get to work.

As much as she respected Kingsley, Hermione mumbled her usual nonsense about not having a floo connection to the Ministry because she wasn't an actual Ministry employee.

"Leasing a premise is not fun." She said out loud as she turned into Apparition.

The office was very still as it should be at 7:30 in the morning. Hermione put her things away before walking down the hall to Rebecca's old office only to be surprised by Gloria who popped up from the desk.

"Good morning Hermione. I'm just clearing up a few things that were left on Rebecca's desk. Hope I'm not overstepping. The office isn't open yet so I'm not shirking my duty. I figured Terry and Justin could use a bit of help until they get another assistant."

"Good morning to you Gloria. Thank you for taking the extra step. Since you have this covered, I'll go take care of my own work. Thanks again."

It was now 7:45. Employees were beginning to arrive. Justin waved as she passed his door quickly informing her he and Terry might have found a replacement for Rebecca.

"That's great Justin. Stop by my office later this morning. We'll discuss it. You and Terry may know what you want, but I know what I don't want."

Hermione arrived back at her desk just in time to watch a piece of mail flutter to her desk. She had just opened the envelope when Terry stopped at her door.

"Good morning Hermione. I understand Justin and I will be sitting with you this morning."

"That you will Terry. I look forward to hearing about your choice."

"Alright. We'll see you around 10:00. Later then."

Hermione pulled the message from the envelope and had to throw her hand up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Brendan wanted Lemon Soufflé Cake. Pronto. The nerve of the git. Like she could magically reach out to Portland and get one. Which, of course, she had. As soon as Brendan agreed to come to London, she had placed a rush order for a Lemon Soufflé Cake to be delivered….pronto.

Hermione put the note back into the envelope and placed it in her purse, on top of the cake.

/*/

Brendan spent a good part of every hour glancing out the window. Not because he feared being discovered. But because, contrary to what he told Hermione and the others, he was home and wanted to take as much of it in as he could knowing he could not stay. Dreary? Sometimes. Misty? Yes. Familiar? Yes. Did he miss it? Some days. Yes. However, he wasn't about to return to a place where…

Little did Draco know he had slipped out during the night. There was no way he could be within Apparating distance and not visit Lily's grave. No way. Brendan cleared his throat and headed to Theo's room. He was acting like some sentimental fool.

Brendan gazed at Theo who was lying so pale and still. So still, in fact, it reminded him of another time and place. Theo looked as pale as the McGurdy woman Bellatrix had Imperiused and brought to the Malfoy dungeons to torture. Even for a seasoned Death Eater such as himself, it had been a gory, bloody spectacle which he hadn't ever forgotten. He could still hear Bella's hideous cackle. For her, torture was fun.

Bella had had two specific spells for Muggles and Muggleborns. One she called, Dying On Their Feet which allowed a cursed Muggle to live, sometimes up to a month, experiencing pain which increased in intensity the closer he got to death. Bella often laughed about how the Muggles thought they had gotten away with their lives. The other she called Dead Muggle was exactly that. Once cursed, the person made it to his bed, but never left it and was dead usually within three days. Bellatrix loved to know they were suffering.

Theo hadn't had any bleeding episodes during the night which was a positive thing. There were still several more hours before Brendan could check on how much of the foreign object lodged in Theo's liver had been absorbed into the plaster roll. It was a process. Each four hour session removed a bit more of the of the object. They were now on the third session with a good part of the object gone. Brendan thought two more sessions would get the object to the point where he could use a cauterizing/healing spell to clear it up completely. The rest would be up to Mr. Nott. Brendan thought if everything went well, he could be back in Oregon by Friday afternoon. But only time would tell.

For lack of anything else to do, Brendan used the time to prepare several additional plaster rolls. Plaster rolls weren't by definition, plaster. They were more of a jellylike substance which adhered to a body part. But Brendan was determined he wouldn't call anything used to save a life, jelly. Bloody jelly was something spread on biscuits.

Brendan covered what he hoped would be the last three plasters he'd have to prepare. Then, he once again gravitated towards a window.

Brendan had gotten lost in thought. It was fifteen minutes past time to replace Theo's plaster. As he lifted the flap of skin covering Theo's liver, Brendan was pleased to notice the putrid green film which had entirely covered the liver in the beginning had been reduced to the size of a Galleon. It was clear this would probably be the last plaster. With most of the poison out of his system, Theo would more than likely wake on his own. If not, there were simple spells Brendan could use to wake him.

After applying the plaster, Brendan cleared up the area except for several pain and nausea potions. He would leave it up to Draco to transform the cauldron back to its original shape.

Then he had a sandwich and a cup of tea.

/*/

Draco spent most of the day in the field with OTS T4 collecting evidence. When they returned to the office, each man began working on his specific task. Draco was charged with overseeing wands. It would be up to him to identify the wand owner, check for last spells cast, secure the items then log everything into the evidence book. It was a simple job which had irritated Draco a bit. He was checking wands on a basic case when he should have been top agent on the LeClair case. A crock of shite as far as Draco was concerned. Five wands had taken him less than two hours.

By the time Draco turned in his materials to Team Leader Harry, it was after 5:30. Draco left the T4 office to find Blaise whom he hadn't seen all day.

"Come on in Draco," said Blaise gesturing to a chair. "How was your day?"

"Deplorable," replied an aggravated Draco. "I'm on wand duty. What the fuck is that?"

Leaning back in his chair, Blaise stared at his mate. "That good eh? I know you're just venting so I'll ignore your poor attitude. It isn't the fault of anyone here. You know that."

"I'm not dense Blaise. I do know that. You asked me how my day went and I told you. If you don't want to know, don't ask."

Blaise dropped his pen on the desk. "I'm not your whipping boy Draco. You'd do well to keep that bull shite to yourself. Have you heard anything about Theo? I had planned to accompany you home to check, but I believe I'll pass. You can update me tomorrow." Then he had picked up his pen and looked down at the papers in front of him.

The two men sat in silence until Draco apologized. "You're right mate. I'm being foolish. If I should be angry with anyone, it's with my parents. My apologies. Next time, I'll shout at myself in the mirror of the loo."

Blaise smiled. "That will do. Are you sure wands are the only thing bothering you? You seem a bit tightly wound."

"I need to check my desk," said Draco rising from the chair. "Shall we plan on leaving here in about an hour?"

Blaise wasn't offended by Draco ignoring his question. The wizard needed a shag or a witch and a shag. Someone who would rub his back when he went into one of his Malfoy rants. "Fine. See you in an hour."

/*/

Hermione landed in Draco's home close to 6:30 to be met by a beaming Brendan. "It would seem my time here is just about at an end. Theo has responded quite well. The object formed when Goyle cast the curse is nothing more than a spot. At 7:.00 pm, I will apply the blood cleansing and replenishing spells and close up the opening I made."

Hermione was chuffed. If things went as Brendan hoped, Theo could be waking up within the next few hours. In decent shape.

Brendan continued his explanation. "Mr. Nott's head will feel as though it's coming off his neck. He'll need a strong pain potion for the first several hours. Then a simple hangover potion can be used to relieve the pain and nausea. He should take loads of water and be very careful not to strain too much when he uses the toilet. Why aren't you writing this down?"

"Careful Brendan." Hermione sniped back at him. "Your Snape is showing."

With a glare at Hermione, Brendan rebutted waving his arm through the air. "Really? Whatever might be showing, you will need to make notes. I do not want anything to go wrong at this late date. So stop giving me cheek, pull out your quill and start writing. I'll return in a moment. I want to get the cleansing and replenishing spells done."

With a huff, Hermione summoned quill and parchment from her purse to begin jotting down Brendan's instructions. She had written maybe five lines when Blaise and Draco stepped out of the floo.

/*/

After greeting Blaise and Draco, Hermione went to the kitchen to warm up dinner while Brendan explained to them what he had explained to her. From the kitchen, she could hear the joy and relief in both men's voices.

Hermione was happy she had been able to help, but a bit anxious at the premature celebrating. Until Theo opened his eyes and spoke, to her it was still touch and go. She was quiet throughout dinner which made Draco and Blaise a bit uneasy.

"You're quiet for someone who was instrumental in getting Brendan here."

/*/

As soon as Draco called attention to her somber mood, Hermione realized she was putting a damper on the celebratory mood. Turning on her brightest smile, she explained she was just trying to decide when to present Brendan with his gift.

"A gift. Lucky man." Blaise cheerily volunteered. "Although I think it is Theo who should be giving the gift."

Hermione was about to make a smart retort when she stopped. The three wizards tensed up waiting for her next move.

No one had said anything, but Hermione shushed them anyway. "I heard something. I think I heard Theo."

Brendan, Draco and Blaise all jumped up at the same time while Hermione remained behind not wanting to be embarrassed if she was hearing things.

A whoop from Blaise made her run across the house to Theo's room.

Theo had his eyes open and was speaking his first words in days. "What in bloody hell hit me? My chest feels like I've been stomped on by a bloody Norwegian Ridgeback. And my head…."

Suddenly, they could see it in Theo's face. He was remembering.

Theo tried to sit up, but didn't get his head more than five inches off the pillow before falling back. His face a mask of pain. "Fucking Goyle actually cursed me. That filthy, little, bloodsucking tosser. I will kill him. Oh my gods! Padma was lying on the floor. Where's Padma? Where's my wife?"

Brendan stepped forward with a dropper in his hand. "You are barely healed Mr. Nott. Please do not put yourself in distress. You'll need to take this calming draught to relieve your anxieties."

Even through in excruciating pain, Theo pushed Brendan's hand away asking again about Padma.

"Evidently, we will have to do this another way," said Brendan turning back to his stores. With one quick move, he rubbed a salve like concoction across Theo's forehead and just as quickly some across his chest.

"Ah!" Theo cried out as Brendan touched him.

"I apologize for having to calm Mr. Nott down the hard way, but thrashing around and trying to sit up could set him back by days."

The salve took effect immediately. Theo laid there calmly, barely able to move, eyes pleading for someone to tell him the truth.

Hermione backed out of the room followed closely by Brendan when tears appeared in Theo's eyes. No wizard for any reason wanted to be seen crying. Draco closed the door behind Hermione and Brendan so he and Blaise could explain it all to Theo, in private.

/*/

Hermione walked straight to the loo when she left Theo's bedroom. She wasn't crying. Theo had been saved. But she was upset over knowing what was to come. Theo would find out his wife was gone. Killed by a fucking maniac. Looking in the mirror, Hermione took several deep breaths then washed her face before joining Brendan in the living room.

As they sat there, they heard a muffled howl come from Theo's room. Then silence. He'd obviously been told about Padma then either Blaise or Draco had silenced the room.

/*/

To make conversation, Hermione told Brendan about the gift. "This may not be the time, but after you agreed to come to London. I pulled major strings to get you this gift. I want you to have it while you are here." Summoning her purse from the kitchen counter, she pulled out the wrapped package and handed it to Brendan.

"I believe I know what this is Hermione. You never fail me. However, shall we save it until later Mr. Nott feels better? And he will feel better."

Hermione nodded giving Brendan a sad smile as she softly replied. "Of that I have no doubt."

/*/

The two friends sat there making desultory conversation. Hermione asked Brendan if he'd like some tea which he declined. They went back to making desultory conversation until Hermione quietly told Brendan she thought she should leave the wizards to themselves.

Brendan nodded. "I'd leave them as well, but I cannot desert a patient. I will give them a little more time. Then I will have to check on Mr. Nott. I'll be here through tomorrow evening at least so I will see you before I leave. I'll say it now so I won't have to say it front of Draco and Blaise who need never know you've turned me human. Thank you for calling on me. I actually miss using the skills I once had so sharply honed. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"No need to thank me Brendan. I did it for Theo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione started for the Apparition area, but turned back to say a last few words. "Blaise and Draco would have been devastated." That was all she said before walking quickly to the Apparition area and Apparating out.

/*/

Severus allowed Draco and Blaise exactly thirty minutes before knocking on the bedroom door. "Coming in. I need to check on Mr. Nott."

The salve Brendan had rubbed on Theo had worked wonders. The salve was something Brendan had invented way back in the dark days of Severus Snape. It consisted of a calming draught and pain reliever. But it was only a short term remedy.

A grieving Theo was sitting upright and had moved his head very slowly towards the door to gaze at Brendan. "Thank you Brendan. So much in one night. My beautiful Padma is gone, I was steps away from death's door and a ghost stands before me in the flesh. Excuse me for not shaking your hand. Perhaps tomorrow."

Brendan was all business as walked over to the dresser. "Draco. Blaise. You'll have to leave. I need to be sure Mr. Nott hasn't slid backwards with all this moving around and sitting up. If he follows my instructions, he'll be able to get out of bed and walk around for a bit tomorrow."

Digging into his stores once again, Brendan turned with droppers in one hand and the salve in the other. "Which do you prefer Mr. Nott? Your skin is still quite sensitive. May I recommend the drops."

Before Theo could respond, his head lolled to the side and he began to slump over. Draco and Blaise both started for their mate, but Brendan all but shouted at them as he dripped three drops from a blue dropper and three drops from a red dropper down Theo's throat. "Out now. I will not see my work go to nothing. Out. Do not come back before tomorrow evening."

Draco and Blaise took a last look at Theo before heading quickly out the bedroom door. As before, they heard the lock click behind them.

/*/

"I think we overworked him Blaise," remarked a gutted Draco. "His color…."

"I know." Blaise said cutting across Draco. "It was going back to gray. He can't have come this far to…to…die on us. Brendan will get him sorted. I'm sure of it. I need to get going. Ginny will be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow. Hermione seems to have left for the night. Brendan will have to fill her in tomorrow."

Thoughtful witch thought Draco, not wanting to see us at a our low points.

Then he sat there feeling like an idiot for pushing Theo backwards. Why had he and Blaise kept talking? The news would have been the same if they had waited a day. After all Theo's been through, if…

Draco didn't want to think about if. He didn't want to think at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 19**

Brendan was all business as walked over to the dresser. "Draco. Blaise. You'll have to leave. I need to be sure Mr. Nott hasn't slid backwards with all this moving around and sitting up. If he follows my instructions, he'll be able to get out of bed and walk around for a bit tomorrow."

Digging into his stores once again, Brendan turned with droppers in one hand and the salve in the other. "Which do you prefer Mr. Nott? Your skin is still quite sensitive. May I recommend the drops."

Before Theo could respond, his head lolled to the side and he began to slump over. Draco and Blaise both started for their mate, but Brendan all but shouted at them as he dripped three drops from a blue dropper and three drops from a red dropper down Theo's throat. "Out now. I will not see my work go to nothing. Out. Do not come back before tomorrow evening."

Draco and Blaise took a last look at Theo before heading quickly out the bedroom door. As before, they heard the lock click behind them.

/*/

"I think we overworked him Blaise," remarked a gutted Draco. "His color…."

"I know." Blaise said cutting across Draco. "It was going back to gray. He can't have come this far to…to…die on us. Brendan will get him sorted. I'm sure of it. I need to get going. Ginny will be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow. Hermione seems to have left for the night. Brendan will have to fill her in tomorrow."

Thoughtful witch thought Draco, not wanting to see us at a our low points.

Then he sat there feeling like an idiot for pushing Theo backwards. Why had he and Blaise kept talking? The news would have been the same if they had waited a day. After all Theo's been through, if…

Draco didn't want to think about if. He didn't want to think at all.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 20**

It was 8:30 pm. Brendan didn't need him for anything, but Draco needed someone. He needed Hermione. What was the hesitation? All she could say was yes or no.

Draco picked up the quill and parchment Hermione had left on the living room table. Glancing at the few notes she had written, he pulled off the top page and set it aside.

 _Hermione,_

 _It's a little late. For that I apologize, but I am in need of your company. May I come to your flat to talk?_

 _Draco._

Draco sat down on the couch to await a reply.

Fifteen minutes went by. Maybe Hermione had already fallen asleep.

Twenty minutes went by. Maybe she didn't go directly home. (This thought upset him).

Thirty minutes went by. Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. (This thought upset him even more).

At 9:25, Draco heard an owl tapping at the window. Jumping up from the couch, he retrieved the message and sent the owl on its way. With fumbling fingers, he unfolded the piece of parchment.

 _Draco,_

 _It's not that late. You are welcome to come over._

 _Hermione._

Draco didn't feel the need to advise Brendan he was leaving. He wasn't a child looking for permission. Besides, he had been told not to come back to the room until tomorrow evening.

With the note in hand, Draco used the loo, ran a hand through his hair and headed to the back of the house where he Apparated out.

/*/

Hermione opened the door on his first knock. The sadness in her eyes was comparable to the sadness Draco felt.

"Come in Draco." She said stepping back from the door. "Is Theo alright? I heard… Well I heard him cry out. The news of Padma's death didn't set him back too much, did it?"

Closing the door behind himself, Draco grabbed Hermione wrapping her in his arms talking basically into her hair. "I think Blaise and I gave too much information." He replied in a sorrowful voice. "Brendan threw us out of the room because Theo went unconscious again and he had to use emergency measures. How bloody stupid were we?"

Hermione pulled Draco's arms from around her and led him to the couch. "I'll make us some tea."

However, before she could walk away. Draco grabbed her hand pulling her down beside him. Running his hand through her hair, he leaned in to kiss her neck much like he had been doing before Brendan interrupted them. But this time was different. Hermione didn't wiggle in anticipation. Instead, she pulled back to look Draco in the face.

Draco was confused. The sexual tension between them had been obvious. Yet Hermione was pushing him away as though he was some interloper. "What's wrong? Have I pushed too hard."

For several seconds, Hermione looked down at her clasped hands. Looking up, she stared at Draco before answering. "There is an obvious attraction between us Draco. I don't deny that, but your presence here tonight makes me wonder why the attraction. I hoped it was because you saw me as a witch you might want as a partner or someone you might grow to love."

Draco was incredulous. How could this witch not understand he was interested. "Hermione, I…"

Hermione held up a hand. "I'm not finished Draco. You have shown up here looking for comfort. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I've left the comfort game. I want to be needed for myself, as a person, not someone who only matters in times of stress. We could shag all night long and you might walk away comforted, but where would that leave me? Crying into my pillow because I was nothing more than a receptacle? I've done that. I've been there and don't intend to go there again."

Draco was dumbfounded and said the wrong thing. "But, last night you seemed willing to…..

Hermione stood. "You're right Draco. I was willing last night. Now I'm not. If I have to stand here and explain it, then I don't think this fascination is based on anything more than something you see as unfinished business." Looking Draco in the eye, she added in a low voice. "I'm nobody's unfinished business."

He'd made a mistake. Did it seem like he was taking things for granted? "I don't think of you as unfinished business Hermione."

But Hermione was through with the conversation. "I don't want to debate this Draco. I was hopeful. Now I'm not."

He was being dismissed, but instead of getting up and leaving, he dug in. "You're not hopeful because I've shown up at your door wanting to be with you? Or, you're not hopeful because it frightens you to think I could want you for you?"

Running both hands through her hair in frustration, Hermione replied in a strident voice. "Tell me why you're here Draco. Just tell me why. Never mind. Let me tell you. You feel badly about what you think you've done to Theo and have a weight on your shoulders you need removed. I'm telling you. I'm not a remover or a healer. If you need healing, please go find someone else to heal you."

Hermione had run out of steam and sat back down barely able to catch her breath.

"Draco pulled on his Malfoy façade. "Do you have a witch in mind?" He asked coolly.

"What?"

"I'm speaking proper English Hermione. Who is it you think should heal me? Do you have a witch in mind? I'm at your flat looking for your affection and the best you can do is tell me to find another witch. I'm with the witch I want. Will you let that sink in? I'm standing in front of the witch I want. I don't give two shites if we don't shag each other for a year. You'll still be the witch I want. So don't sit there pressing your fears onto me. I came here because I was at a low point, but that wasn't the only reason. I came because I wanted you to be my voice of reason. I wanted you to worry with me. Because that's what happens when a man is interested in a woman. He wants to BE WITH HER."

Now Draco was out of breath and sat there scowling. "One last thing. This is the different time and the different place. You should know what that means. I can't force my company on you so I'll leave."

Unlike the last time, Draco walked purposefully toward the door intending to leave, but was stopped by a revelation from Hermione.

"You're right. I was frightened."

Draco turned around waiting for Hermione to elaborate.

"I was frightened you wanted me to be the witch you ran to in bad times. I can't be that witch ever again. It would kill me."

Standing in the spot by the door, Draco shrugged. "Have I given you any reason to think along those lines? We were in a good place last night. Yet, in one day you've changed your mind. All because I came to you in less than stellar spirits. Suddenly you think I'm some kind of arsehole who wants to use you. I thought during our first meeting we came to the conclusion it was never my intention to hurt you. But here we are again. I can't compete with your head Hermione."

Instead of heading out the door, Draco walked back across the room and took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Hermione had drawn her legs underneath her and laid her head back against the couch. The silence was so heavy it was almost palatable.

"So we've finished our talk then?" Asked Draco.

Feeling more secure or at least much better about the whole thing after Draco's declarations, Hermione raised her head to gaze at him. "We were having words. I didn't think it counted as part of a discussion."

Draco smiled. "So, the witch has emerged from her snit. May I say, before the real discussion begins. I am interested in dating you, holding your hand and with the remote possibility you might someday uncross those legs. I'm interested in sleeping with you."

This time Hermione smiled while offering up a bit of cheek. "Will you be holding my hand in public? If not, that's a deal breaker."

Moving down the couch so he was hip to hip with Hermione, Draco laughed out loud as he reached out to brush his hand against her hair. "I'll hold your hand in front of Brendan. That's how serious I am."

Hermione grinned and closed her eyes letting a warm feeling flow through her. She really liked when Draco put his hands in her hair. "Brendan already thinks we are consorting."

"Does he now?" Asked Draco kissing Hermione on her ear. "I would like nothing more than to be consorting with you. Will you give me a chance? I would like us to get on good ground, especially for the coming days. You and I together will need to help Theo. Can I count on you?"

Turning her body so she was pressed against Draco, Hermione whispered into his chest. "You can count on me."

Draco removed his hands from Hermione's hair. Gently cupping her chin, he lifted her head so he was looking into her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you. If you have reservations, I suggest you voice them now."

"I don't have any reservations." Hermione answered with a soft mewl as Draco ran his hand down her thigh.

With his intent clear, Draco moved his hand to the inside of Hermione's thigh. All she had done was grab hold to his arms trying to pull him closer.

"Do you really want this Hermione?" He asked in a low, seductive voice as his hand pulled at her knickers. "Because I do."

As if a magnet was drawing them together, their lips met in a fierce, tongue jarring kiss. Hermione shifted ever so slightly to give Draco better access to her knickers and what they covered. As they kissed again, Draco moved his hand inside the knickers touching her which caused the slight dampness in her underwear to turn liquid.

Letting out a small moan, Hermione ground herself into Draco's hand.

Moving his mouth back by Hermione's ear, Draco croaked out a whisper. "Your wetness leads me to believe you are ready to consort with me. I want us to have each other as two free willed people who have chosen to be together."

Wrapping her arms around Draco and pulling him to her, Hermione let her movements speak for themselves.

Without having had a real first date, but with a vested interest in each other. Hermione and Draco came full circle five years after the fact.

They made love on Hermione's living room couch. It was hot, fierce and short. Draco tried to apologize, but Hermione wouldn't hear it. All she wanted was to have Draco hold her as he never had before.

And he had.

Hermione summoned two blankets from her bed to cover Draco's bare arse, but he barely noticed as he was busy using his mouth as a suction against the pussy he had so recently conquered.

Hermione cried out as Draco pushed her legs as far apart as they would go. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He was trying to get his tongue as far inside her as he could. He wanted to leave a part of himself in every open orifice Hermione had. After making Hermione come with his mouth, Draco murmured wicked things in her ear as he turned her on her stomach. Lifting her bum in the air, he ran his semi formed erection back and forth across her bum hole leaving traces of his liquids. If any other wizard ever got close to this witch again, all he would smell was Draco Malfoy.

Then he was content. Sliding himself up Hermione's body, Draco made love to her from behind. As she raised up on her knees grinding back against Draco, Hermione tightened her hands around the couch cushions letting loose a wealth of lady liquids which ran down her stomach, thighs and onto the couch. She hadn't considered herself a squirter per se, but at this time and in this place with Draco, she had released as much liquid as he had.

After, they laid there for a bit before Hermione reminded Draco he was heavy.

"I'm sorry love. You are so warm and inviting. I forgot myself. In addition, we are starkers in the middle of your living room." He said covering Hermione with one of the blankets she had summoned from her bed. "I better cover up as well. One never knows when Boot will show up. I'll just have a quick wash up. There are still a few things we should discuss."

When Draco left the room, Hermione sniffed the air. She was sure she could smell a mix of seminal and vaginal fluids all over the couch. Even casting a clear air spell and a Tergeo didn't help. She resolved that a new couch was in her future. Probably as soon as one could be delivered.

Draco came from the loo and sat on the couch. Wrinkling his nose, he moved to one of the chairs. Their lovemaking had been amazing, but the smell they left behind was overwhelming.

Hermione smiled when she realized why Draco was sitting in a chair instead of the couch. "I think a new couch is in order. Don't you?"

Not wanting to say anything disrespectful, Draco grimaced making a non judgmental reply. "A new couch would be lovely."

It was time for them to talk. Once Hermione was seated in a chair, Draco didn't waste any time getting to the point. "I'd like to thank you for…for being with me tonight. You are amazing. We are amazing together."

Hermione blushed.

Before I leave, I want to get a few things cleared up. One, I am not walking away. Two, as I mentioned before. I believe this is our different time and different place. Three, although we have skipped right past a first date. I consider us dating. Four, I need to know if you agree with all this."

Hermione walked over to plop down on Draco's lap. "I absolutely agree with all you've said. My calendar is closed to all others. We'll move forward from here."

"Excellent," replied Draco kissing Hermione on the shoulder. "I'll go home now, safe in the knowledge we are a couple. I am still holding you to our dates for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Although, I'm sure you would agree we might have to set some things aside if Theo needs our help."

"Yes. _We_ might have to set some things aside." Hermione readily replied. "That's understood."

"Walk me to the door." He said kissing Hermione on the nose. After a few passionate kisses, Draco pulled himself away telling Hermione he would see her after work.

/*/

Hermione cleaned her blankets with a Tergeo determining that new blankets might be in order as well and the next set would be sex proof. She took a quick shower then jumped into bed.

She had almost fouled things up, but the end result was she and Draco were now dating. Letting out a deep sigh, Hermione climbed back out of bed and began rummaging through her closet. When she finally found what she was looking for, she called out a loud Evanesco vanishing the long held jar which contained the memory of Draco with Tracey Davis. That piece of rubbish was gone. For good. Hermione climbed back into bed and was sleep before her head was firmly on the pillow.

/*/

Brendan was watching Theo closely. The information given him about his wife had caused a setback, but Brendan had caught it in time. Theo was resting quietly after a few doses of special medication and his complexion had returned to normal. The poison was gone. It was now all down to keeping Theo relaxed, hydrated and immobile. Brendan was sure Theo would be ready to leave his bed by Thursday evening. And he would be ready to get back to Oregon.

Even though it was pitch dark, Brendan was back standing at the window. This time thinking about Knockturn Alley and what went on there after dark. He hadn't been a salacious man, but he was a man who had needs. Plenty were the times he'd been down the Alley to seek the company of a discreet witch and plenty were the times he'd been rewarded. He was seriously thinking about slipping off to the loo to release his tensions when Draco came walking down the hall.

"Good evening Brendan." Draco remarked exuberantly still riding the high he'd gotten from being with Hermione.

"Draco," replied Brendan his erection going flat. "Late night for a working man. Isn't it?"

"It is a bit late, but there aren't any points to be taken so I can live with it."

"Hmph," huffed Brendan. "You may be an adult Mr. Malfoy, but never think you can go toe to toe with me. I still have my ways."

Walking towards his bedroom, Draco called out. "I have no doubt that you do. Goodnight."

Once in bed, much like Hermione. A satiated Draco fell asleep immediately without giving a thought to Brendan Eilson.

/**/

Thursday started off rainy and chilly. Draco moved about the house without coming in contact with Brendan. He had his orders, so he didn't look in on Theo. After a cup of heavily creamed coffee, Draco flooed to the Ministry where he ran into Harry.

"Morning Draco. Thanks for the work on the wands. Nicely done."

Draco looked to see if Harry was having him on, but there wasn't a trace of dishonesty in his colleagues face. "Thanks Harry. There really wasn't much to it."

"About that." Harry offered hesitantly. "You listed the last spell for each wand, but protocol…."

"Shite," said Draco cutting Harry off in mid sentence. "Protocol dictates that the agent list the last three spells, more when possible. I'll get right on that."

"Great. I've laid everything on the desk in your office. I didn't think we had to discuss it in front of anyone else. See you in a bit."

Parting ways at the door, Draco watched Harry head for the Team4 offices before heading towards the offices of his team, Team3.

/*/

Blaise stopped by as he did for all teams. They spoke for a few minutes before he headed for the rest of his walkthrough. Blaise had meetings all morning so they probably wouldn't get to speak until later in the afternoon.

Donald and Brian stopped by the office wishing him a good morning with Donald mentioning there hadn't been any morning mail. After which, he added an intriguing little tidbit. "We may have some good news for you on Monday and that's all I'll say about that."

Brian had continued on to the conference room and Donald soon followed leaving Draco wondering about what might be happening on Monday.

Draco pushed thoughts of Donald's little tidbit out of his mind and gathered everything Harry had left on his desk. He was working with T4 so all work had to be done within that area.

It was a good thing Draco had the conference room to himself because Hermione kept popping up in his thoughts and each time, Draco would grin. When Craig and Michael entered to begin work on their portions of the case, Draco had to mind himself or be thought mad.

Draco declined the invitation to have lunch with Michael and Craig in the Ministry lunch room having decided to brave the rainy drizzle to run a few errands. He had to stop by Gringott's to withdraw funds to pay Brendan as well as have pocket money for his dates with Hermione. Draco knew he could pay any vendor with a Gringott's automatic wand draft, but he wanted to check his vault as well. He also planned to make a quick stop in Knockturn Alley to see if he could find a small gift of appreciation for Brendan. Knockturn Alley often had specific types of items for sale. Items which might interest the former Professor Snape.

He left the Ministry at 1:30, finished his errands and was back in the offices by 2:15 feeling chuffed about what he'd found in Knockturn Alley. Brendan would be pleased or he wouldn't.

The rest of the day passed swiftly. Draco met with Blaise shortly before leaving to let him know he would be at the house after he stopped to check on things at the Manor.

"I might go straight to the house after I leave here. I'm fairly certain Ginny would want to tag along if I went home then decided to leave again without an explanation. I hope Theo is doing better. I'll see you later."

/*/

The dreary day didn't impact Hermione in any way. Because of the previous night, she felt like there was a piece of sun shining directly on her. To say she was happy was an understatement. Terry noticed as did Justin. They were trying to get Hermione's input on their choice of Assistant, but she kept breaking into a smile. Terry finally asked if she had won the wizarding lottery.

At first, Hermione was confused by Terry's question until he explained about her erratic smiling.

"You might say that." Had been her answer before she changed the subject back to their candidate. "I was not all that impressed with Malcolm. Besides, female assistants in the Prosecutors office are few and far between. I would like for us to hire a witch. Have you given any thought to Gloria? If I remember correctly, she has been taking classes since before she was hired here. She's quick thinking, willing to lend a hand and company oriented."

This was coming out of left field. Neither Justin nor Terry had given Gloria a thought until Hermione brought up her name. They both started talking at the same time.

"How about we put her on one our new teams?" Asked Justin.

"Put her on one of our teams?" Terry asked roughly. "Does she even want to take on more responsibility? She may be fine running a desk, but what about the day to day pressure of preparing a case?"

Hermione glowered at Terry. "Slow down Terry. I didn't say we should give her the position tomorrow. I simply asked if you've looked at her. I've signed off on your choices for the new teams. You can now do me a favor and look at a candidate I think might be suitable. I'll expect to hear back about Gloria by Wednesday of next week. You both have cases going before the Wizengamot this week and next. Will you need me to assist?"

"My case is fairly basic. The evidence is straightforward and well laid out." Justin told Hermione.

"As is mine," repeated Terry. "All three of us will all be presenting when we finally get a court date for the LeClair case. Is that correct?"

"Correct," confirmed Hermione. "Justin will take the opening statement, I'll present the evidence and you will take the closing. Unless you'd rather present and I take the closing."

"I'd rather present." Terry acknowledged. "That's where I'm best and you are a master of closings Hermione."

'That's fine Terry. Unless Justin would like to take a turn at something other than the opening."

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin offered a cheeky response. "I'm top at everything. However, being the one who opens the case suits me fine."

Terry and Hermione laughed at their facetious colleague. At the same time agreeing there wasn't anyone better at making opening statements than him.

Terry looked directly at Hermione when he made his next statement. "We may not see the evidence from the LeClair case for another week or more. Seems there was a bit of shuffling among agents. Or so I've been told."

He is purposely trying to irritate me, thought Hermione. "Let me say this Terry. We don't deal in rumors. If there is someone carrying tales out of school down in OTS, he or she should be reported. I certainly don't want to hear any out of school bull shite. Blaise knows how to handle his business. He will get the case to us when OTS has done their job. If there isn't anything else, I suggest you start gathering information about Gloria. Perhaps she doesn't have the credentials to be an Assistant Prosecutor. Let's see. Thank you. Terry, please remain behind."

/*/

Justin left the room knowing his partner had spoken out of turn and Hermione was going to light a fire under his arse. Justin was aware there was someone who was unhappy about the way certain things were going on his OTS team and had made spurious remarks to several people, himself included. The simple answer was to do as he had done. He had told Craig Dunn as an Officer Of The Court, he didn't want to hear anything he would have to report. Craig had walked away in a huff, but Justin didn't care. He wasn't going to let anyone drag him into something that might not end well.

/*/

"Here's where you shite or get off the pot Terry." Hermione remarked glaring at him. "Why didn't you report this person to me? You realize OTS and DOM are two private departments with very strict rules. No information comes out until Blaise or Calvin is ready for it to come out. What were you thinking? Then to turn around and pass it on. Give me the name."

Terry looked at Hermione in amazement. "You actually want me to divulge the name of someone who passed on a bit of gossip?"

"Yes. I do. What part of divulging private information don't you understand? It's not an arbitrary rule. It's a mandate. Give me the name. If you do not give me the name, I will turn the entire thing over to Blaise for him to handle."

Terry turned bright red. "Merlin Hermione. Are you actually going to make me give you a name over something as trivial as this? You're just upset because it was Malfoy."

Hermione grabbed her wand and slammed the door shut before shouting at Terry. "Stop talking Terry. Stop fucking talking before I throw you out of this firm myself. Now give me the bloody name then get out."

Surprised by the ferocity of Hermione's words and actions, Terry revealed the name. He then tried to talk to Hermione, but all she said was, get out.

Hermione was furious. She tried like hell to keep her firm above reproach. Yet in the past two weeks, it was one bull shite thing after another. After calming down, she did what she had to do. She sent Blaise a message outlining the issue without naming names and without copying Anthony or Kingsley. She'd leave it all up to Blaise. He might value this particular employee and want to keep the problem within the department.

/*/

Hermione was sitting with her head in her hands when she looked up to find Gloria at her door.

Hermione moved the hair that had fallen forward out of her eyes. "Come in Gloria. Have a seat. Is there something I can do for you?"

"If this is a bad time, I'll come back."

"It's fine. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to thank you for being an advocate. Justin spoke to me a little earlier on your recommendation. Whether or not I fit the criteria of what you are looking for. I am pleased you thought to suggest me. Thank you."

With that, Gloria left the office.

The visit solidified in Hermione's mind that Gloria would be an asset to the teams. She didn't have the upper level legal experience and that was okay. Hermione would be glad to have her as a trainee, but there wouldn't be any exception made if she didn't have the necessary credentials or degrees.

/*/

Two cases had come across Hermione's desk. One about a witch who was seeing a married wizard and had hurt his children when he wouldn't leave the wife. Hermione decided she would personally present this particular case. Children were off limits. If the hag wanted to hurt someone, she should have gone after the unfaithful wizard.

Hermione had just put the first case aside to review the next case when Blaise knocked on her door jamb.

"Do you have a minute Hermione?" He asked plopping himself down in a chair without waiting for an invitation. "It would seem I have a situation. Is there anything you'd care to add?"

Hermione didn't want to get involved in the situation, but she had opened the door. Nodding in Blaise's direction, Hermione spoke her mind. "I thought you would want to handle it within your department. I'd rather you check your staff and find out the name yourself."

Blaise winked at her. "How long have you known me Hermione? I don't play around. Hold on!" He said with a smile. "That did not come out the right way. What I mean to say is, I'm usually on top of my business. I've had my eye on the wizard in question. It would seem for once in my life I made an error in judgment. What I didn't know, was he has been discussing his displeasure outside of OTS. I questioned him after receiving your message. At first there was plausible deniability, but we got to the truth in the end. I did not report him to Kingsley, but Craig Dunn is no longer a member of OTS T4 and will not hold a position of trust anywhere within the Ministry if I can help it."

Hermione began turning her quill over and over in her hand. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Blaise, but I couldn't pass it by without informing you."

"Hey." He said rising to his feet. "No worries. You followed Ministry rules. I still have a few other candidates who I will review very carefully before inviting them in for an interview. Between you and me. Which of your people was stupid enough to listen to Dunn then daft enough to repeat it?"

Because Terry was not part of OTS, he technically hadn't done anything more than use poor judgment. Hermione chose to protect him. "I've spoken to him. He assured me he hasn't spoken of this to anyone else. I believe him, so I prefer to leave his reputation intact. If you don't mind."

"That's fine Hermione. I'm certain this won't be his last faux pas. Wizards like that never learn. Besides, Granger & Associates only has, what, five-six wizards on staff. I'll keep my eye on all of them."

Hermione smiled. "Don't be so dramatic Mr. Zabini. I'll see you at Draco's later. I hope Theo is on the mend."

Blaise stood in the doorway chiding Hermione. "Way to change the subject. I'm fine with that. Just remember. I'm watching. I hope Theo is on the mend as well. See you at the house."

Hermione went back to her cases determining that Granger & Associates would accept both. Reaching for the regulation form memo she used to advise the Chief Warlock she had accepted a case. Hermione filled out one for each case then sent them off to the CW's office to be stamped.

/*/

Brendan was quite pleased. The blood cleansing and replenishing spells had done their jobs. Theo was progressing nicely. During the latter part of the afternoon, he had opened his eyes to tell Brendan he was thirsty and had taken a half glass of water. After which, he had promptly fallen back to sleep.

By the time Hermione and the others got in from work, Brendan was sure Theo would be able to sit up and take a bit of clear soup, or, depending on how he felt, something more substantial.

While it had been touch and go for a few hours, Brendan was feeling good about the outcome. Theo was past the point of relapse. Going forward, all he had to do was take it slowly and rely on the support of his friends.

/*/

Brendan allowed himself time to marvel over the fact how some of the students from Hogwarts had fared. Sad to say. He wasn't surprised Gregory Goyle turned out to be a ne'er-do-well murderer. He was a bit surprised to find Draco, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Nott socializing with Hermione. Theo Nott had married an Indian witch from Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini was dating a Weasley and Hermione and Draco were dancing around each other. Brendan gave a brief smile as he let his thoughts linger on that one. He'd like to be present when Lucius found out about it. He, himself thought the pairing was brilliant. They would probably kill each other, but it was brilliant.

Brendan also thought of Kingsley and how he had almost single handedly changed the face of wizarding Britain with Meet and Greets, executive orders and the unbiased hirings of Ministry personnel. If nothing, the man was a brilliant strategist.

Brendan's thoughts about people and Kingsley brought to mind things which had been running through his head for the last twenty four hours. He didn't want to leave Britain. At least, he wanted to leave to tie up loose ends in Oregon then return to Britain. It was a thought he kept brushing away each time it surfaced. But it was there. Looking over the changed face of his home country, Brendan kept flirting with the idea there was no reason to remain in his self imposed exile. The world now knew the truth about Dumbledore and other things, but would they or could they look past all that to accept him back into their society. Questions, questions, questions.

Brendan heard a noise and looked back to find Theo dressed in nothing but underwear holding on to the door frame. "I have to relieve myself, but I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know where I am."

Brendan jumped up taking Theo by the arm guiding him to the toilet attached to his bedroom. "Slowly Mr. Nott. This has to be done slowly. There are ways to spell away the urine. Had you advised me, I would have cast one."

Theo gave a halfhearted smile. "I'm sure you would have Brendan, but there are other matters I need to attend to as well."

"In that case," replied Brendan. "Try not to strain yourself."

Leaving Theo to attend to his toilet, Brendan pulled out his wand to freshen up the bedding. He also conjured a fresh set of clothing in case Theo wanted to shower. It was done. From here, all Theo had to do was take things slowly and he'd be back to normal in no time. Brendan heard the shower go on and left the room closing the door behind him.

It was his time to be gone. He checked his leather bag to insure he had all his belongings then moved it over by the Apparition area. Summoning the brandy, Brendan poured himself a double thinking how much he deserved it. He was still sitting there when the first of them came in from work.

Actually, the first of them consisted of Hermione and Blaise. One right behind the other.

"Hello Brendan," said Hermione moving towards the loo. "How is Theo?"

"Hello Brendan. Draco will be along. He is making a quick stop at Malfoy Manor. How's Theo?"

"Shall I wait for Draco before I give an update?" Brendan asked wryly. "That way you will all find out I haven't killed Mr. Nott off at the same time."

"Stop being surly Brendan," countered Hermione from the kitchen. "We are simply concerned for our friend. Is that your bag sitting in the hall?"

"I wasn't being surly Hermione. I was simply making a statement. And yes, that is my bag sitting in the hall."

At that moment, Draco came walking down the hall greeting everyone as he came. "I see you're all packed up Brendan. Theo must have made a speedy recovery. Shall we order some takeout or are you in a hurry to get away?"

The door to Theo's room opened suddenly and he stood there like some statue covered only by a half sized towel with a good part of his genitalia hanging out. "Takeout will be fine. Although I might have to suck it through a straw."

Hearing Theo's voice brought Hermione back to the living room on a run where she stopped dead in her tracks and threw her hands over her eyes. "Bloody hell Theo. That thing is huge."

Draco was beside himself as he shouted for Theo to go put some clothes on.

Hermione had hurried back to the kitchen where she stood with her back against the counter totally embarrassed and blushing magenta.

Theo was apologizing that he didn't know Hermione was there while an irate Draco could be heard telling Theo not to make him sorry he'd helped see to his cure.

Blaise was howling.

Even Brendan had a small smile on his face. Not because of what Hermione had said, but because Draco was almost apoplectic because Theo had allowed Hermione to see his private parts.

Draco came out of Theo's room as red as the Malfoy pale genes would allow.

Still laughing, Blaise commented how Theo could feasibly kill somebody with that thing.

Draco scowled while Brendan managed to maintain his decorum.

/*/

A fully dressed Theo walked slowly into the living room to take a seat at the end of the couch. "Sorry about that. Have I driven Hermione away? You all should give a lad warning when there's a witch about."

Blaise who couldn't get the smile off his face called out. "It's safe to come out Hermione. Theo has seen fit to clothe himself."

"I'll be there in a second," Hermione said wondering if she could face the men after what had come out of her mouth. "Can I get you anything while I'm here Theo?"

"I'm quite thirsty Hermione. Will you bring me a glass of water?"

Draco quickly rose from his chair offering to get the water.

"Why thank you Draco. Brendan has made it clear I should drink as much water as possible to speed the healing."

When Draco came back through with the water, he had Hermione by the hand and showed her to a seat away from Theo.

Ah ha, was all Blaise could say. Brendan gave himself a mental pat on the back. It was out there now.

Everyone looked at Draco waiting to hear what he had to say.

He didn't fail them. "Hermione and I are a couple. So if anyone else thinks about prancing unclothed around her, think again. The only genitals she'll be seeing are mine."

Hermione sat there absolutely beet red while Blaise and Theo glanced at each other.

"Sorry mate. I'm sorry Hermione. It wasn't my intention to show off my worldly goods. I wasn't thinking clearly. I wouldn't have walked out practically starkers if I'd known you were here."

"No problem." Hermione answered brightly. "I was just surprised to see someone _almost_ as big as Draco."

In spite of himself, Hermione's words brought a smile to Draco's face.

"Hermione Granger!" Choked out Blaise. "Sixty points from Granger & Associates for the owner's cheeky remark. By the way. Congratulations to you and Draco."

"Enough of this talk." Brendan remarked sharply putting an end to the banter. "Let me go over Mr. Nott's follow up instructions with the lot of you. I do not want any question as to what he should and should not be doing. Pay attention.

As Mr. Nott mentioned, he is to drink copious amounts of water or apple juice; Tonight and tomorrow, he should walk for five minutes, rest then walk for five minutes more; Enough sleep is mandatory, so whether he needs it or not, he should take a calming or relaxation draught before bed; He should start off eating soup, but is allowed any soft food his stomach will tolerate. He may have regular food in two days; Lastly, I've left ten pieces of medicinal gum which he should chew twice a day for at least two days to help with the elimination process. If all goes well, and it should, he will be back to full health by Monday. Do not let him overexert himself. He won't like the results. That's everything. If there aren't any questions, I will gather my belongings and be on my way back to Oregon. It is a pleasure to see how well you all are doing in life. I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Nott. Good luck."

Draco stood to ask Brendan for a private word. However, before they could walk away, Hermione intervened.

"After you and Draco talk, I insist you open your gift before you leave. It is meant to be shared."

Brendan nodded as he followed Draco from the room.

/*/

Draco wanted to pay the one hundred Galleons as agreed and present Brendan with the gift as well.

When Draco tried to give Brendan the Galleons, he refused to accept them. "Although, I appreciate the gesture, I've enjoyed myself far too much to be paid for services. Use the Galleons to purchase a funeral arrangement for Theo's wife from Brendan Eilson."

Draco understood and didn't try to press the money on Brendan, but he wouldn't take no for an answer about the gift.

Brendan accepted the small box which he opened to find a handsome, deep red, Pyrope Garnet ring. For several seconds, Brendan was speechless. He could count on both hands the number of gifts he'd received in his life. Most of which had come from Lily Evans. Garnet was his birthstone and the mounting was magnificent.

"If you try it on, I'll show you to see the best parts." Added Draco.

Slipping the ring on his finger, Brendan was surprised to see the curly, cursive initials BE appear within the stone.

Draco wasn't finished. He explained how the ring had an empath spell on it and could distinguish when Brendan was alone. At that time, the initials would change to SS.

Brendan who was amazed by this particular piece of magic, commented he hadn't ever seem anything like it.

Draco remained silent, but was glad he'd found a gift that impressed a wizard who couldn't be impressed.

For several seconds, Brendan gazed at the ring. Then, snapping back to a Snapelike demeanor, he offered Draco a curt thank you before heading back to the living room…. to open his other gift.


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 20**

Draco wanted to pay the one hundred Galleons as agreed and present Brendan with the gift as well.

When Draco tried to give Brendan the Galleons, he refused to accept them. "Although, I appreciate the gesture, I've enjoyed myself far too much to be paid for services. Use the Galleons to purchase a funeral arrangement for Theo's wife from Brendan Eilson."

Draco understood and didn't try to press the money on Brendan, but he wouldn't take no for an answer about the gift.

Brendan accepted the small box which he opened to find a handsome, deep red, Pyrope Garnet ring. For several seconds, Brendan was speechless. He could count on both hands the number of gifts he'd received in his life. Most of which had come from Lily Evans. Garnet was his birthstone and the mounting was magnificent.

"If you try it on, I'll show you to see the best parts." Added Draco.

Slipping the ring on his finger, Brendan was surprised to see the curly, cursive initials BE appear within the stone.

Draco wasn't finished. He explained how the ring had an empath spell on it and could distinguish when Brendan was alone. At that time, the initials would change to SS.

Brendan who was amazed by this particular piece of magic, commented he hadn't ever seem anything like it.

Draco remained silent, but was glad he'd found a gift that impressed a wizard who couldn't be impressed.

For several seconds, Brendan gazed at the ring. Then, snapping back to a Snapelike demeanor, he offered Draco a curt thank you before heading back to the living room…. to open his other gift.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 21**

When Brendan and Draco walked back into the living room, Theo was in the midst of his five minute walk around while Blaise waited patiently to see this gift Hermione was making such a to-do about.

"Don't open any gift until I finish my mandated walk. Two minutes to go. Does it have to be five minutes exactly Prof…..Brendan? I believe my circulation is just fine now."

"Stop whining Mr. Nott." Brendan replied never taking his eyes off the brandy he was pouring. "It doesn't become you. The walking is for your own good. However, if five minutes is proving too rough for you, I think three minutes will suffice."

"Fine," said Theo still walking, but eyes glued to Hermione who was standing holding a fairly large box.

Walking over to stand next to Brendan, Hermione handed him the box. "For all you do," said Hermione watching as Brendan unwrapped the box.

A quick smile crossed Brendan's face as he lifted the lid to reveal the much ballyhooed lemon soufflé cake. "Thank you Hermione. As usual, you've outdone yourself. However, with all that's gone on here. I believe this gift is anti-climatic. Not to say it isn't appreciated. Feel free to share it among yourselves. Except for Mr. Nott who is not ready for sweets. Too hard to digest. Perhaps you should put a small slice aside for him."

"Don't worry Theo. I'll put some aside for you," remarked Hermione setting aside a good sized piece. "You must be hungry. I've ordered soup with the takeaway. In the meantime, would you like some soft fried eggs?"

"I'll wait for the soup Hermione. Thanks. It'll just be a tall glass of apple juice for me. I know my limits. There is so much to be done. I don't want any setbacks. Sometime tomorrow, I may need a bit of assistance. I'd like to go look in on my Padma."

/*/

The bantering and joking had obviously kept thoughts of what he faced away from Theo. Now reality had come home to roost. Suddenly, cake and Chinese soup had no meaning. Suddenly, the enormity of what was to come next hit him like he had been hexed.

A defeated looking Theo headed towards his bedroom. "I think I'll go have a lie down. The rest of my walk will have to wait. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue sir. Your appearance, although surprising, was more than I could have hoped for."

Blaise and Draco looked to Hermione who immediately stepped up.

"I'll pour a glass of water, a glass of apple juice and a glass of cold, unsweetened tea which I will leave on your bedside table." She volunteered. "Rest well. Everyone is here for you. If you'd like, after Brendan leaves, I'll contact Parvati to let her know where you are."

Blaise glanced at Draco when Hermione mentioned Parvati. No one needed that drama. Especially now that Draco and Hermione were a couple. A small furrow appeared across Draco's brow, but other than that. He said nothing.

Without turning around, Theo declined to have Hermione contact Parvati. "With the help of you and my mates, I'll get through this. I'll decide what's best for my wife. Parvati will be notified after I decide what I plan to do for Padma." Then the door closed behind him.

The takeaway arrived shortly after Theo left the room. Although the friends shared the food, it was in a much more muted atmosphere. There was a bit of talk between Hermione and Brendan about telecommunications in the magical world, but neither Draco nor Blaise was up for any discussions.

Shortly after, Brendan wrapped his remaining cake, stowed it in his leather bag then said his goodbyes. True to the nature of Severus Snape. The goodbyes were short and to the point.

Blaise left right behind Brendan telling Hermione and Draco he was glad he could now bring Ginny over because she was beginning to look at him sideways over his coming and goings.

Then Draco and Hermione were alone.

/*/

They discussed Theo. They discussed going out to dinner the following evening. They discussed Brendan. It was getting late so Draco invited Hermione to stay the night with him. Hermione declined promising to make it her second home once everything was settled with Theo.

"I'd just be too uncomfortable sleeping with you with Theo in the house. We have time. I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you're not," replied a cranky Draco who had visions of shagging Hermione all night long. "I just hoped…." Letting his sentence fall off, Draco ended by changing the subject entirely. "Next week some time there are two matters I'd like to discuss."

"Like what?"

"The first is Brendan's telecommunications project and the other is this house."

Rubbing her hand across the back of Draco's neck, Hermione agreed to both. "Brendan will be thrilled. I might have mentioned that he and I have discussed getting a team together. Although, at the time, I couldn't mention his name. It's an interesting subject still in its infancy. Just right for two enterprising people such as ourselves."

When Hermione smiled at him, Draco's heart slid across his chest. Moving closer so he had her backed against the couch arm, Draco leaned in seeking her lips. Their lips met with the ferocity of the previous evening as did the movement of Draco's hands. Sliding his hands up and down Hermione's back, he kissed her neck sliding his lips to her ear. "I know we agreed not to share my bed while Theo is here, but you must know how you affect me. If I had my way, I would have been inside you five minutes ago."

Hermione was aroused as well, but stuck to the agreement. "We agreed. We'll have all the time in the world to be together as soon as things settle. I'm going home to get some sleep. Justin has a case in court tomorrow so I want to get in early. Are you and Blaise going to accompany Theo to St Mungo's to view Padma's body?"

"I believe we are. I'll have to speak to Theo sometime during the day to find out what he wants to do. I'm not looking forward to it, but I'll be there for Theo. I'm not trying to exclude you love, but I believe it will be more productive if it was just us wizards. If you can find the time, what you can do is get information on the best wizarding funeral directors for Theo to review. I'd say use fifty miles as a perimeter. If necessary, we can have port keys set up. I know Theo said he'd do this himself, but I believe he won't be in any shape to make decisions after he sees Padma."

"I agree and I will make the time." Hermione remarked laying her head on Draco's shoulder. "I feel so badly for Theo. His life is in tatters. What will he do?"

"Theo's strong and we'll be there for him. He'll make it through. The big question is if he even wants to go back to his and Padma's home. However, we'll deal with that topic when it comes up. Will you need me to accompany you home?"

Hermione gave him an eye roll. "Thank you for asking Mr. Malfoy, but I'm quite capable of getting home on my own. Because we are now a couple doesn't mean I've lost my mind. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Am I allowed to walk you to the Apparition point? I'd like one or three goodnight kisses. If, you don't mind."

A soft giggle escaped Hermione's lips as she pulled Draco off the couch. "Well come on then to get your kisses. This girl needs her sleep."

They spent fifteen minutes kissing, touching and saying good night. When Hermione finally pulled away, Draco thanked her for the compliment.

"What compliment?" She asked a bit perplexed.

Bringing his mouth to Hermione's ear, Draco simply said. "The cheeky, big one."

It dawned on Hermione what Draco meant and she was laughing her arse off as she turned into Apparition.

/*/

Draco decided to check in on Theo before going to bed. He opened the door to find Theo sitting on the side of the bed.

"Merlin Theo! Have you been awake all this time? Brendan was quite clear that you need your sleep."

"I realize that Draco." Theo replied dryly without turning to look at Draco. "When I lie down, I see Padma lying on the floor. My wife was the friendliest, most loving, most open witch you could meet. She had so much to live for. She and I had finally agreed to start trying to get pregnant. We'd been trying for the past several months. I guess it's a good thing she didn't get pregnant. What life would a child have with only me as a father?"

"Theo, mate." Draco answered moving closer to the bed. "You have to stop thinking like this. Where is the calming draught and the sleeping potion? You need to take care of yourself so you can take care of Padma. Please take the medications and get some sleep. Blaise and I will see you through this. You have my word."

Reaching out, Theo took the sleeping potion from Draco and spooned a full dose into his mouth. "Thanks Draco. I'd like to get some things sorted tomorrow. I do not want my Padma lying in the bare cold of St Mungo's thinking no one cares about her. I have to see to her."

"We'll see to her together mate." Draco remarked trying to be as supportive as possible.

Then, almost in the middle of a sentence. Theo was asleep.

Draco stood there with a lump the size of a bludger in his chest looking at his mate. Fucking Goyle, he thought. If he wasn't dead, I'd hunt him down myself. Backing out and closing the door, Draco knew he had to stand with Theo every step of the way until this was over.

Sad and suddenly extremely weary. Draco had a pee, washed his face then fell into bed. He pulled the other pillow to his chest murmuring he would soon have Hermione in his arms and wouldn't need the substitute.

/*/

When Blaise arrived home, Ginny was in a mood. Blaise tried to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

"Finally decided to come home?" She asked jumping out of the chair to get away from Blaise. "I'd like for us to discuss just what is going on. You go somewhere directly from work. You don't Owl me. You've been moping around when you are with me. What are we doing Blaise? Is it time to call it over?"

Blaise should have seen this coming, but he had and hadn't. The thought of Ginny being angry had passed his mind once or twice, but he had joked it away. He hadn't stated it, but if Ginny would have him, she was who he planned to spend his life with. She was his witch. Nothing was over.

Blaise followed behind Ginny grabbing her shoulders to turn her around. She pulled away, but he grabbed her again. This time pulling her to him. "I'll never call us over. You are the woman I want. I haven't been up to anything and I'm not going anywhere."

Then Ginny scared him. She started crying. Ginny Weasley hadn't cried over anything since Fred had been killed.

"Hey!" Blaise called out softly. "If you're crying because you think I've been doing something foul, you may stop now. The truth of it is I've been with Draco. We found a healer for Theo who insisted on anonymity. I couldn't get you involved. The healer has done his work and Theo is on the mend. I'm sorry I couldn't discuss it with you, but purveyors of so-called dark magic do not want it shouted about. Please stop crying. I love you Ginny. I'm not about to jeopardize our relationship for some other witch. You'll do well to remember that the next time you want to turn your face away from me."

Ginny laid her head in the crook of Blaise's neck. And for that second, the feisty Ginevra Weasley disappeared. In her place was a soft spoken witch who was glad the man she loved was not drifting away. "I love you too Blaise Zabini. I'm very happy you and Draco are helping Theo. Hermione, Hannah and I will help as well."

When Ginny mentioned Hermione, it reminded Blaise he had news that would bring his overreaching witch back to herself.

"You'll never believe what has happened."

Ginny gazed into Blaise's eyes as though reading his mind saying the first thing that came to mind. "Draco shagged Parvati."

Blaise looked at Ginny like she had lost her mind. "Parvati? No! What are you talking about woman?"

"At St Mungo's, Parvati was onto Draco like she'd caught his scent. And the photos in the Prophet. It's a reasonable guess."

Blaise shrugged lifting Ginny's chin to give her a quick kiss. "Yes. Maybe it is a reasonable guess, but you're way off."

Suddenly, Ginny knew. She knew as sure as she knew the mole on Blaise's stomach. "Draco asked Hermione out. That's it. Isn't it? Draco finally asked her out. I told you."

Blaise crashed his lips into Ginny's and for a minute all was quiet until he spoke. "You are almost right love. Not only has Draco asked Hermione out, he has also asked her to be his witch. They are a couple." Blaise really wanted to relate the remark Hermione had made regarding Draco's privates, but knew somehow that would be crossing the invisible witch-wizard line.

"Ginny hopped out of his arms then right back into them. "I should have been a seer." She crowed poking a finger into Blaise's chest. "From now on Mr. Zabini. You will listen to me."

Blaise grinned over Ginny's exuberance. He wouldn't tell it all, but he would share some of it. "And I think they've shagged."

Ginny stopped in mid exclamation. "No! Oh Merlin. I was so right. I can't wait to see Hermione. Miss, I'm not interested in him and he's not interested in me."

Blaise knew he'd gone a little too far discussing his mate's love life. "Please don't mention any of this until Hermione tells you. I shouldn't be discussing their affairs. Promise me Ginny."

Pulling on a wicked grin, Ginny promised. "I won't say anything until she says something to me. Now. Let's have some dinner. After which, you can focus on shagging me."

"I'd like a quick wash up. I'll be right there. We'll make it a quick dinner because I'd like to focus on you all night long."

Ginny grinned as she hurried through to the kitchen. Focus is what she needed…all night long.

/*/

Brendan arrived back in Oregon late in the evening, but after unpacking he found himself unable to do anything productive. He was being drawn back to Britain. Oregon had served him well, but he wanted to go back to his roots. Pouring himself a brandy, Brendan stepped out onto the large back porch which had been one of the reasons he'd purchased the property. The pristine scenery was breathtaking. Only, this morning. The lure, the pull wasn't there. At that moment, Brendan knew his time in Oregon was up. He'd have to figure out a way to go back to Britain as Severus Snape and Brendan Eilson in one.

He had been living as Brendan Eilson from the night he fled Spinner's End and he had been content. Or as content as Severus Snape could ever be. Initially, he had been uncomfortable using the name Brendan Eilson, but it had grown on him. Then he had run into Hermione Granger. At first, he looked at it as a stroke of bad luck, but Hermione was now an adult who had seen his memories. She had reminded him of what a miserable, hateful man he had been, but like Harry, felt he deserved commendations. He would be lying if he said it hadn't been awkward at first. It had been, but they had gotten past it.

Hermione had followed up on the brilliance she had shown at Hogwarts. To be perfectly frank. He admired her tenacity and willpower. Not only had Hermione left London to pursue her education, but she had come all the way to the States. They continued to meet each other two to three times a month growing closer as time went on. At one point, probably after too much brandy, they had tried being intimate. The intimacy had only gone as far as a kiss before they both realized it was something neither should pursue. Even so, Brendan had spent many restless nights wondering what would have happened had they pursued a relationship. If he ever decided to marry, it would be a witch along the lines of Hermione Granger.

/*/

Brendan's glass was empty and his mind was wandering. He'd made a decision. It was now time to put together a plan. Little did Brendan know he was following the same exact route Draco had followed when he realized he needed to get back to Britain. After thirty minutes of coming up with nothing, Brendan decided to sleep on it with the thought there might be something in the back of his mind that would push itself to the forefront during the night.

Pouring himself one last brandy, Brendan drank it down in one then proceeded to the shower. He kept himself immaculate in all areas. Brendan Eilson had no time for greasy hair or body odor. And at this point in his life, neither did Severus Snape.

Brendan showered, released a bit of tension and headed for the one luxury he had allowed himself. A bed so large it nearly filled the room. He had dragged the bed with him from Germany to France to the US. Running his hand over the bed coverings before pulling back the top sheet, Brendan thought the bed only meant so much to him because he'd never had the opportunity to own anything.

From childhood on up, the word luxury hadn't been in Brendan's vocabulary. What he did manage to obtain in childhood had been promptly destroyed by an ugly, drunk and belligerent Tobias Snape bent on ruining anything of value he and his mother held dear. Usually before Tobias beat them senseless for daring to have something. The best thing the miserable tosspot had done was die. Running his hand across the bed once again, Brendan thought about Spinner's End and let out a bitter laugh. Spinner's End and luxury were words which could never co-exist in the same sentence.

As he closed his eyes, a few stray thoughts played through his mind. One in particular caught his attention. Throwing back the covers, Brendan sat on the side of the bed mumbling. "Now that I can do."

Reaching for his wand, Brendan summoned pen and paper from his study. Hastily scribbling his thoughts, he kept thinking, this could work. Using several additional sheets of paper, Brendan wrote Kingsley Shacklebolt a detailed letter outlining the sequence of his life from the moment Hermione had applied those six drops until the present and his plan to return to London.

At one time, Brendan would never have sought anyone's permission or guidance for anything, but that time was gone. If he wanted to fit in, he'd have to make some concessions. Which were a small price to pay for peace of mind.

Setting the letter aside, Brendan got back into bed intending to send the Owl out in the morning. There were other parts of the plan he'd need to see to, but that could wait until morning.

/**/

The first person Hermione thought about when she woke on Friday was Draco. The second person was Theo. The warmth she felt about her burgeoning relationship with Draco and how she had shagged him without thought was overshadowed by the sadness she felt for Theo's situation. A wife laying dead at St Mungo's, his own body decimated by a murderer, and the house he shared with Padma in tatters. Things couldn't get any worse for him. Perhaps she could enlist Ginny's help to clean up Theo's home before he returned. She'd have to check with Blaise or Draco before doing anything. The truth was, Theo might never want to see the inside of that house again.

Letting out a huge sigh, Hermione lifted herself off the bed and went to put on the kettle. While she had a quick breakfast of toast and cereal, she remembered Draco had asked her to look into funeral services. For the moment, she'd leave the house clean up to someone else. It would be more useful if she got Padma's services in order or at least found a funeral proprietor so Theo could.

/*/

Fridays at Granger & Associates were typically quiet and typically court days. This Friday was no exception. Justin would be in court more than likely until mid afternoon. Terry would be busy getting his case ready for court the following week.

Justin stopped to have a quick word with Hermione when they met in the hall. "Good Friday morning Hermione." Justin offered in a very jaunty manner.

Hermione was suspicious. Justin was hardly ever jaunty. "What's got into you this morning?"

"About that." Justin replied toning his exuberance down a bit. "I foresee my case running until maybe 1:30-2:00 if that. I have the opportunity to get away for the weekend and will be ducking out as soon as everything is wrapped up. I will have my completed case file on your desk first thing Monday. If I don't see you, have a fantastic weekend."

Hermione watched Justin head for the lifts. Whatever was going on had to be huge. It took a lot to get him to that state of excitement.

Hermione dropped her bag and jacket on her desk before heading down to speak with Gloria. Her most reliable source would be able to help get a jump start on what needed to be done.

"Good morning Gloria. How is everything?"

"Everything is going well. I've handed a few things to Terry I found on Rebecca's old desk." Here she blushed. "What I mean…."

"I understand what you mean. Thank you for that. I need your assistance with a purely personal matter. I'll need for you to comprise a short list of funeral directors with recommendations and bring it to my office so we can discuss them. Take your time. I would just like to have it completed before the end of day."

"No problem Hermione. I'll have it for you after lunch. Elroy can sit the desk while we talk. I'll see you then."

Hermione realized she was relying on this dependable woman more with each passing day and hoped the tall, auburn haired witch would come through the vetting process with the requirements necessary to rise to a Associate Prosecutor. "That would please me immensely."

"What would please you immensely?" Asked Terry as he stood hesitantly in the doorway.

Hermione said good morning, but nothing else.

Terry remained in the doorway for several seconds before asking Hermione if they could talk.

He had pushed her with his attitude and actions, so Hermione pushed back. "Do you have more private information you wish to spread or will it be a reasonable conversation?" She asked glaring at him.

Terry was uncomfortable. For the third time in as many weeks he had crossed lines with Hermione. He knew her patience with him was growing thin. It wasn't as though he purposely tried to be dense, but somewhere deep inside he seemed to want to hurt her for things past. And he would readily admit, although not out loud, Malfoy was the crux.

Hermione was speaking and he hadn't heard what she said so he didn't even pretend. Instead, he began to speak about the Bloomington Case which he would take before the Wizengamot on Tuesday. Hermione would never turn away any of the team who wanted to discuss a case. They spoke for about twenty minutes going over things Terry knew by heart. But he had gotten Hermione to speak to him in a normal manner. And that's all he wanted. She had even turned her lips up in what might be considered a smile. If one looked at it in just the right way.

Hermione usually didn't bother with lunch. However, today her stomach was making grumbling noises, so she headed to the small kitchen intent on having soup and a sandwich. Gloria was already there eating lunch and reading The Prophet.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Hermione.

"Not at all. I have an extra chicken sandwich if you like."

Hermione started to refuse then the rumblings in her stomach spoke for her. "Well. You have your answer. I will have a bowl of soup and half your extra sandwich."

"Anything good in The Prophet?" Hermione asked thinking of the photos of Parvati and Draco. "Hopefully something decent."

"Actually, the most interesting article is about Kingsley." Gloria replied without taking her eyes away from the paper. "He has plans to set up a new department. I believe the article is referencing the flyers Kingsley sent around about a month ago. The article states he is looking to set up a planning committee within the next month. Telecommunications. I don't know exactly what it is, but it sounds interesting."

Hermione stopped in mid chew. Telecommunications! Kingsley had such good timing. After finishing her meal and thanking Gloria for the sandwich, Hermione told her to come to the office when she was ready.

"I'll be right down." Gloria remarked folding The Prophet and sliding it into her purse.

/*/

Hermione hurried back to her desk to rifle through her drawers. She was looking for the pamphlet Draco had given her. The one he had found on his father's desk. The one that had come from B. Eilson, Sole Proprietor. Hermione finally found the pamphlet in her bag. Turning it over in her hand, she wondered if she should pass it to Kingsley or first discuss the opportunity with Brendan. Caution won out, so she decided to Owl Brendan first. Before Hermione could put quill to parchment, Gloria turned up at the door.

"That was quick."

"Hello again," Gloria said with a bright smile on her face. "I have a list of four. In my estimation, Bellows & Howe Funeral Services are top. Pros: They are located on the other side of Gringott's which makes it easily accessible to guests. Cons: They are on the small side with a hall that only fits seventy five. Which means the deceased's family might have to sit through multiple services if they expect a large turnout."

Moving through the other three choices, Gloria offered pros and cons as she had for Bellows & Howe. Hermione looked over all the information deciding Bellows & Howe would be best. Then she realized it wasn't up to her, so she took all the information from Gloria with the intention of presenting it to Theo who would have the final say.

"Your attention to detail is outstanding. I will pass this information on. By the way. If you have a chance, look into telecommunications. It's an industry in its infancy which I think will grow exponentially in the future. Can't hurt. Thank you Gloria."

"You're welcome Hermione. Has this to do with the awful death of Padma Nott? I attended several of her and her husband's Meet & Greets. She was a lovely witch. If you let me know what Mr. Nott decides, I'll make sure our arrangements are sent."

Nodding her head slowly, Hermione acknowledged that the information was indeed for Theo. After a few more comments about the unfortunate situation, Gloria started to walk away, but turned back to ask a question. "Is it true Rebecca was harboring the killer?"

Hermione really didn't want to get into this, but she gave the short answer. "Yes. I believe she was. Rebecca and Goyle's sister Betty knew his mentality and did nothing to stop him. In my eyes, they are almost as culpable as Goyle."

Gloria realized this wasn't a subject Hermione cared to discuss and excused herself to get back to work. Before leaving the office, she did add. "I'll look into telecommunications. Thank you for the tip."

Before sending the funeral services information to Draco's mailbox, Hermione carefully duplicated everything, folded the parchment then slid it into her bag beside Brendan's pamphlet. She wanted to have an extra just in case the information got misplaced.

So much happening at the same time, she thought. All I can do is ask Merlin to guide us. "Do you hear that Merlin?" She whispered rhetorically. "Guide us."

Pulling the case file of the witch who had hurt her married lover's children in front of her. Hermione browsed through the material getting a glimpse of a woman gone mad and two disfigured children. The entries had visibly shaken Hermione and after reading several pages of graphic descriptions, she vowed to bring down the harshest possible sentence on the pitiful piece of shite. Mad or not.

/*/

Draco and Blaise had spoken Friday morning. They agreed to go check on Theo by 3:00. Draco advised Blaise that Hermione was putting together information they could pass along to Theo. He just didn't know what time it would arrive in his mailbox.

Blaise promised he would go up to Granger & Associates to see Hermione if the information hadn't arrived by 2:30. But at 2:15, Donald had come through with the afternoon mail which included a large envelope from Hermione. He hurried into Blaise's office holding up the envelope. They took a few minutes to familiarize themselves with the contents determining it was exactly what they needed.

"The information is well presented and with recommendations." Blaise remarked while nodding his head in appreciation "We couldn't have asked for better."

"Of course we couldn't." Draco replied with a smirk. "My witch doesn't do anything half arsed.

Blaise grinned. "I guess she doesn't," replied Blaise with his own smirk. "You've been a couple for probably less than a week and she already knows the size….."

Whipping his head around as though it was on the swivel, Draco snarled softly that Blaise should keep Hermione's name out of his mouth if he was going to use it in that manner.

"You're right. You're right," said Blaise with hands up palms facing Draco. "Sorry mate. It won't happen again. Hermione is a proper lady who doesn't deserve that kind of comment. Okay. I'll let the Agents know we will not be available this afternoon. They will advise their teams. Why don't we tidy up any loose ends then meet at the lifts in fifteen minutes. We need to get this done and over. See you in a bit."

"Fine." Draco replied churlishly as he walked out of the office. Obviously still a bit peeved over Blaise's remarks.

/*/

When Draco and Blaise arrived at the house, Theo was looking a little peaked, but he was dressed and waiting. "I wasn't sure what time you lads would get here so I dressed early to be prepared."

"Feeling alright then?" Asked Blaise. "Hermione put together some information for you. Draco and I think you should have a look before we go to St Mungo's."

Theo realized what he was being handed was information about funeral services. Wearily, he reached out to take the envelope. "Thanks. I can't get over having to do this. I keep thinking it's a bad dream and Padma is at home worrying and waiting to jump my bones."

Blaise and Draco smiled. To them, Theo's little snippet about Padma gave them hope their mate was coming around.

After reviewing the information, Theo made a decision. "I'm going with Hermione's suggestion. I'd like to visit Bellows and Howe before going to St Mungo's. I'll hire the services and set a date. That way I can tell Padma what I intend to do. It kills me that my wife is lying somewhere cold and dark. I thought Parvati should be there as well. I've Owled her that we'd be going to St Mungo's sometime this afternoon if she'd like to accompany us. Padma is her sister after all."

The moment he heard Parvati would be tagging along, Draco got irritated. If the bloody witch put all her focus on him instead of Theo and Padma, he would tell her to get her priorities straight.

Blaise reached out to clap Draco on the back. "Don't worry mate. I know what you're thinking, but not even Parvati would act the arse at such a solemn time." Turning to Theo, Blaise asked if he was ready.

"As I'll ever be," sighed Theo. "As bloody ready as I'll ever be."

/*/

The three wizards entered Bellows & Howe at 3:00 pm and had everything settled by 4:30. Padma's services would be held on Sunday, April 18th, 2004 at 10:00 am.

Theo wouldn't allow his wife to be buried in the Nott section of their pureblood burial grounds. Instead, he started a new tradition by purchasing a family vault to be erected on a small, but lovely plot of land that overlooked a grove of trees which would bloom red and pink come May. After all the paperwork, Theo appeared satisfied.

The men made one stop so Draco could Owl Hermione with details of the service asking that she get the information out to Padma and Theo's friends. With that done, Draco, Blaise and Theo headed to the hospital.

/*/

When the three wizards walked through the doors of St Mungo's, Parvati came charging across the reception area to hug Theo. Draco and Blaise fell back to let the in-laws have some privacy, but Parvati had other ideas. Pulling herself away from Theo, she headed straight for Draco.

"Hello Draco." She said reaching out to touch his arm. "I was under the impression you would be calling on me to help make arrangements for Padma. You'll just have to make it up to me after all this is over."

Draco swore under his breath. "I don't know where you got that impression Parvati," snapped an annoyed Draco. "It wasn't up to you to make any arrangements while Theo was still alive. We are here to stand with Theo while he sees to Padma. If you have issues with me, save them for another time."

Theo didn't have the energy to deal with his sister-in-law, so he turned in the direction of the room of the dead to find his Padma.

Draco glared at Parvati before following behind Theo.

Parvati turned to Blaise. "I wasn't being obtuse. Draco did say he would help me."

Blaise brushed past Parvati, but did pause to give her a few sharp words. "This is about your sister, not you. Be quiet for once. Save that other bull shite for another time. If you intend to stand with Theo, come now. If you intend to continue your nonsense, go away."

Then he too followed behind Theo and Draco leaving Parvati standing in the middle of the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 21**

When the three wizards walked through the doors of St Mungo's, Parvati came charging across the reception area to hug Theo. Draco and Blaise fell back to let the in-laws have some privacy, but Parvati had other ideas. Pulling herself away from Theo, she headed straight for Draco.

"Hello Draco." She said reaching out to touch his arm. "I was under the impression you would be calling on me to help make arrangements for Padma. You'll just have to make it up to me after all this is over."

Draco swore under his breath. "I don't know where you got that impression Parvati," snapped an annoyed Draco. "It wasn't up to you to make any arrangements while Theo was still alive. We are here to stand with Theo while he sees to Padma. If you have issues with me, save them for another time."

Theo didn't have the energy to deal with his sister-in-law, so he turned in the direction of the room of the dead to find his Padma.

Draco glared at Padma before following behind Theo.

Parvati turned to Blaise. "I wasn't being obtuse. Draco did say he would help me."

Blaise brushed past Parvati, but did pause to give her a few sharp words. "This is about your sister, not you. Be quiet for once. Save that other bull shite for another time. If you intend to stand with Theo, come now. If you intend to continue your nonsense, go away."

Then he too followed behind Theo and Draco leaving Parvati standing in the middle of the hall.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 22**

Blaise was aggravated, but he entered the room of the dead in full composure. This was not the time to give any credence to Parvati's bull shite. This was the time to support Theo. By the time he arrived, the witch in charge had brought out Padma's body. Blaise walked up behind his two mates to gaze upon Padma. To him, it looked as though she had simply laid down and fallen asleep. She was still Theo's beautiful wife.

There was a glass between Padma and the viewers, but Theo was trying his best to get through. Then his legs gave out from under him and Draco and Blaise moved quickly to hold him up.

"A minute. We need a minute." Draco called out to the witch in charge as he helped pull Theo back to his feet.

Looking from Blaise to Draco, Theo straightened his shoulders bringing himself up firm and straight. "Thank you mates. I'm fine. My wife has been taken away too soon and now is the time for me to see to her. I want a few minutes with her before she is laid to rest."

It wasn't normally done, but Draco spoke to the witch in charge to make it happen. Several minutes later, the witch approached Theo to bring him around the glass. Blaise and Draco watched as Theo said goodbye to his wife. They also watched as Parvati followed Theo around the glass to say her goodbyes as well.

"About time she's come to her senses," sniped Blaise.

/*/

Theo was in control when he came back around he glass. Padma was dead. There were things to be done. Facing Blaise and Draco, Theo asked for their help. "I want to clear out my house. The last time I stayed there was the last time, but I need to clean it out."

Draco was quick to answer Theo. "Mate? Do you really want to think about that right now? You are welcome to stay with me until you are back on your feet. Leave the clean out for another time. Blaise and I can see to that."

Theo remained silent. He didn't agree or disagree.

The three wizards plus Parvati went back to Draco's house where they could sort out what needed to be done by Sunday. When it all came down to it, the preparations were being handled.

Once inside Draco's house, the three wizards sat down to discuss what had to be done. Although resigned to what had to happen, Theo was content that Bellows and Howe would handle every aspect of his wife's service. That knowledge allowed him to breathe.

"I think I need some fortification. I'd like a drink."

Parvati who had gone to the kitchen and was in the midst of preparing food for the men brought Theo a glass of whiskey. Holding the glass out to Theo, she told him she had poured a double shot to settle his nerves.

Draco was first out of his chair grabbing the glass from Parvati's hand. "Theo is under healer's orders. He can have water, apple juice, pumpkin juice or soup. Monday or Tuesday is the soonest alcohol can pass his lips. You do remember he was nearly killed?"

Using his wand to change the liquor into apple juice, Draco placed the glass in Theo's hand. "Drink this or don't drink anything. We will not watch you undue all that Brendan has done for you."

Parvati seemed near tears as she once again gravitated towards Draco to issue her apology. "I didn't know." She stammered taking his hand. "I'm sorry."

Draco removed his hand from hers and moved across the room. "You have this habit Parvati of manhandling me. It stops now."

While Parvati stood with her mouth hanging open over Draco's words, Theo let out an enormous sigh. "Can we please have some peace? I'm starving. Let's go have some soup."

Blaise smiled letting Theo know he wasn't having any soup. He wanted a meal. Theo let half a smile play across his face as he commented to Blaise that food would have to wait until Tuesday. Because if he could only eat soup then everyone would be eating soup.

It was a welcome turnaround to see Theo joking, and Blaise and Draco were glad to see their mate coming around.

"How about this mate? I'll swing by OTS to check on things. I'll pick up Ginny and come back through. At that time, you can have a bowl of mashed and the rest of us will have a fine roast dinner."

Theo let out a small laugh grabbing his side as he did. "You wankers are going to make me have a relapse. But, if we are going to abide by the rules. Mashed is what it will be. For the moment, I'll ask you to excuse me while I put my feet up. I'll see you all in a bit."

Before leaving, Blaise advised Draco he would check his office as well. Then he was gone.

Parvati began chattering about this, that and the other thing. Not wanting to hold a conversation with the witch, Draco suggested she leave and perhaps come back after the service on Sunday before excusing himself to take a shower.

Blaise was coming back with Ginny. If Theo was settled in, perhaps they would accompany him and Hermione out to dinner. He had promised his witch they would go out Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Although Sunday was out, he intended to make good on the rest of his promise.

/*/

The Friday mail brought Kingsley Shacklebolt a great surprise. In fact, he was so surprised he advised Anthony and Percy to clear his afternoon schedule due to emergency business. Kingsley was not a stupid man and would not accept anything at face value. Even though he couldn't think of a reason someone would use subterfuge to get in his good graces, Kingsley would not simply rely on words on a piece of parchment. He would check all facts before responding to the odd request from the wizard calling himself Brendan Eilson and professing to be Severus Snape.

He sent an interoffice message to Hermione Granger asking to see her in his office on Monday morning. Then he sent a few Owls of his own.

/*/

Knowing the Minister's directive would cause a backup on Monday, an annoyed Anthony was uttering his displeasure to Percy when Kingsley opened his door to call him in. Initially, Anthony thought he had been caught out commenting on a decision made by the Minister of Magic, but once inside the room he found out differently. Although, he was sure Kingsley heard his comments, there was nothing said when he entered the office. Kingsley needed him to make an immediate, discreet inquiry into a wizard named Brendan Eilson of Silverton, Oregon, USA. Anthony's orders were to drop everything else because the information was needed as soon as possible.

Anthony retired to his own office shutting the door behind himself. Even though he had been in the process of complaining to Percy. Anthony didn't want Percy nosing about while he secured the information. Scratching his head, Anthony wondered how he was supposed to go about such a task in a short period of time. Then he remembered that the US had The American Registry of Magical People. This Brendan had lived other places, but Kingsley only asked him to go back five years. Pulling out an Official Ministry Request For Information Form, Anthony completed it and had it out by International Speed Delivery requesting it be returned in the same manner.

Leaning back in his chair, Anthony wondered about this Brendan Eilson. Who was he and why was his information of such importance to Kingsley? Rolling the pen between his fingertips, Anthony wondered if like Hermione, this wizard was a Brit who chose to study in the States. Shrugging, he rose from the chair, opened his office door and waited for nosy arsed Percy to come through asking questions.

/*/

Hermione was last in the office. Gloria had just passed the office on her way out telling Hermione she would see her at Padma's service on Sunday.

Sunday really wasn't something Hermione wanted to think about, but it was their reality. They would be burying one of their classmates. With a sigh, she gathered her things before locking up. It was time she got to her flat to get ready for the night. But first, she would stop by Draco's to check on Theo and see what Draco had planned. That way, she could dress appropriately.

The ride down in the lift seemed extraordinarily long. Then she ran into Anthony who stepped out of the second lift. They chatted for a few minutes with Hermione asking if he knew why Kingsley wanted to see her on Monday.

Hermione's question caught Anthony off guard. He was in charge of the Minister's schedule and hadn't been advised of any appointment with Hermione. "It must be something personal Hermione. The Minister said nothing to me. So, I guess I'll see you on Sunday at the service then again on Monday." He solemnly remarked before wishing her a good night.

Yes Sunday and Monday, thought Hermione as she walked outside and turned into Apparition concentrating on Draco's house.

/*/

Hermione landed softly and could barely hear her own footsteps as she walked down the hall. The house was very quiet except for some soft music coming from the living room. Hermione's first thought was that Theo was listening to music to relax. Imagine her surprise when she entered the living room to find Parvati stretched out on the couch like she lived there.

The first thing that came to Hermione's mind were the photos in the Prophet and she bristled thinking Parvati was up to no good. But this wasn't her house. She really didn't have the right to question anything. Anyway, from the looks of things, Parvati was there alone to keep watch over her brother-in-law.

"Hello Parvati. Did everyone leave you alone to sit with Theo?"

Parvati glanced at Hermione with what seemed like a smug smirk. "I'm not alone with Theo. Draco is here. He just stepped away to take a quick shower. Have a seat. I'm sure he won't mind."

As soon as the words were out of Parvati's mouth, Hermione's heart overrode her head and she spit out her question. "Why did Draco leave you sitting out here while he took a shower?"

Parvati shrugged giving Hermione a look that said it was none of her business. "We have unfinished business."

"Ah! Unfinished business then. You mean like the business you two had in the waiting area of St Mungo's?" Hermione snapped, angry that any witch was sitting waiting for Draco to come out of the shower. "Well. That sounds personal. Sounds like I'd be a third wheel. I'll look in on Theo another time."

Hermione walked back down the hall to Apparate home.

/*/

Blaise and Ginny came walking down the hall having missed Hermione by seconds. "Hallo! We're back."

Parvati rose up from the couch with a finger to her lips. "Lower your voice Blaise. You know very well Theo is sleeping."

Blaise was stunned into silence, but Ginny was not. "Who do you think you're talking to Parvati? Did Draco die and leave you in charge?"

Parvati glared at Ginny. "I'm here sitting watch over my brother-in-law while Draco is in the shower. I don't know why Hermione didn't mention it to you. You must have passed her in the hall."

Blaise, who was already irritated with the cheeky, overstepping witch spoke up after hearing that Hermione had been there and was now gone. "Why did Hermione leave?"

Suddenly, Draco entered the room. "Hermione left where? What are you on about?" Then he spotted Parvati and immediately changed tone. "What are you still doing here? I thought I asked you to leave."

"You suggested I leave, but I thought we could discuss…."

Draco cut her off. "We have nothing to discuss. If you don't understand when a person is trying not to be rude, I'll make it clear. I would like you to leave my home. Now. And in the future, please don't accost me for anything. I am not interested in you for any reason. Goodnight."

Ginny sniggered and couldn't resist adding her two cents. "Hermione was here and now she's not. Parvati told us we just missed her. I imagine she was wondering why a witch was in your home while you were in the shower." And after a pause added. "Maybe she wanted to give you and Parvati some alone time."

Blaise nudged Ginny telling her that was enough.

Realizing that Parvati might have said something stupid to Hermione, Draco turned on her with a growl. "Get out of my house now. Do not come back for any reason unless you are invited. Have I made myself clear?"

Parvati grabbed her purse from the table and headed for the Apparition area. "You don't have to be rude Draco Malfoy. You either Ginny Weasley. Goodnight."

"That little tart doesn't want to start with me." Ginny snapped plopping down on the couch. "I'll…."

Blaise interrupted what he recognized as the beginning of a Ginny rant. "Stop Ginny."

Ginny glared at her man, but immediately closed her mouth.

/*/

Draco had left the room and come back adjusting his suit coat telling Ginny and Blaise to make themselves at home. He was going to get Hermione. "We have a date planned for tonight. However, if she is pissed off about that simple witch being in my house, I'll be lucky to come away with my head. I'll be back shortly. With Hermione or without my head. Check on Theo and have a drink."

/*/

Hermione was pacing and thinking. Why had she left? Because she didn't want to be embarrassed. She and Draco were way too new for her to trust him implicitly. It felt very intimate for him to leave a witch in his living room while he was nude two doors away. Maybe Parvati was …. Was what? If Parvati was anything to Draco, she and Draco couldn't be anything.

/*/

Hermione was sitting on the side of her bed still trying to decide if she should be angry or disappointed. She was totally ignoring the little voice in her head which told her to speak to Draco before going off half cocked. Hermione may have thought to answer the little voice, but was interrupted by Draco's appearance at her bedroom door.

"Sorry to intrude, but it was important I get to you before you went into some deep, dark recess and had to be pulled out. As you can see, I also took the liberty of letting myself in. We are a couple. The open invitation to come through at any time is a rule."

Hermione smiled at the other half of her relationship. "As _you_ can see, I have not fallen into some deep, dark recess. Nor will I."

At that point, Hermione was not exactly lying, but she was stretching the truth. Left to her own devices, she could definitely have fallen into something. "I simply left because…..because. Because I felt as though I was intruding."

Draco had been leaning against the door frame, but brought himself up straight glaring in Hermione's direction. "You left because you didn't think things through. If you had thought things through, you would have realized I already have the most beautiful, most brilliant witch in London and the Patil woman pales beside you."

"So, it's just London then?" Hermione remarked cheekily.

"Please don't try to distract me. I'm not through. If you had been thinking, you would have joined me in the shower. Thereby showing Parvati Patil just what was what. I know we've just started Hermione, but what I've told you is true. You are the witch I want. Therefore, I have no reason to look elsewhere."

"I know that," offered Hermione smartly. "How did you find out I'd been there?"

"I overheard Blaise mention you had been there and left. It was then I noticed Parvati was still there. I was rather rude, but I believe she finally understands I have no interest in her."

Hermione moved towards Draco until she was standing well within his personal space. "Well done Mr. Malfoy. But knowing Parvati, you may have to tell her again."

Draco smiled down at Hermione pulling her to him. "So I get a well done now that you know I wasn't purposely parading around nude to entice one of the most aggressive witches I've ever met. And that is saying a lot with some of the witches I've come across. I'll take the well done and call it over. Now. Is that what you plan to wear out tonight or shall I sit on the couch while you shower? I will tell you. If Boot comes through while you are in the shower, I intend to go to whatever deep, dark recess you didn't go to."

"Terry!" Exclaimed Hermione in surprise. "Let me tell you what you told me. You are the wizard I want. Therefore, I have no reason to look elsewhere. I will now go shower." Taking a few steps forward, Hermione turned back to look at Draco. "There's no Theo here. We are alone. If you really want to show me what's what, you'll join me in the shower."

/*/

Theo had finished his lie down and was sitting in the living room discussing his sister-in-law with Ginny and Blaise when Draco returned with Hermione in tow.

"There you are," gushed Ginny jumping up from beside Blaise to hug Hermione. "You are positively glowing." She said turning to give Draco a knowing look. "And you Mr. Malfoy look….damp."

Blaise let out an exasperated sigh as he reached out to pull Ginny back down beside him.

Hermione blushed, but Draco simply ignored yet another overstepping witch while thinking that Weasley and Patil would make a lovely team. "How are you feeling mate? Hermione will update you on how things stand."

With a furrowed brow, Theo closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I didn't want you to go to any trouble Hermione. I have hired Bellows & Howe at your suggestion. I assumed they would take care of everything."

Hermione knew Theo was feeling overwhelmed and replied as gently as she could. "It wasn't any trouble Theo. Bellows & Howe will take care of anything funeral related. It is up to relatives or friends to take care of personal matters such as who will attend and floral arrangements."

Theo didn't want to hear any of it because he didn't want any of it to be true, but it was something he couldn't avoid. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, he told Hermione to fire away.

Hermione spoke quickly, sharing the things Gloria had done. Theo nodded as Hermione advised him that notification of Padma's services had been scheduled for the nightly edition of the Prophet as well tomorrow morning and evening editions; she also advised that funeral notices with date and time of service had been mailed out to all his and Padma's family and friends; lastly, she advised that floral arrangements and remembrances were scheduled to arrive at Bellows & Howe Saturday evening.

The room was silent as Theo appeared to be turning things over in his mind. Then he finally spoke. "Thank you Hermione. I really appreciate you and Gloria's attention to detail. It's very important for me to see Padma off in the best possible way. It seems you've left no stone unturned. With everything in place, I feel loads better. One more favor Hermione. I know this is a scheduled date night for you and Draco. However, if you could find it in your heart to fix a soft meal for this decrepit lad, he'd be ever so grateful."

Hermione walked over to give Theo a quick hug before jokingly commenting she would be glad to fix him a bowl of mush.

Theo called after her that if she couldn't manage mush, he would take a lightly sweetened bowl of water.

"Really git?" Hermione remarked loudly from the kitchen door. "You dare insult the witch who will be preparing your food. You're living dangerously. Anyway, you're not allowed any sweeteners yet. So dwell on that for a bit."

Theo sort of choked out a laugh murmuring something he found funny, but unintelligible to everyone else.

Blaise and Draco breathed small sighs of relief. They may not have understood what Theo found funny, but it was the second joke he'd made in as many days. And that eased their minds.

/*/

On the premise of helping in the kitchen, Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen. There really wasn't anything for her to do, but that didn't matter because she only wanted information.

Hermione was sitting in a chair preparing several soft boiled eggs and a bowl of oatmeal with her wand.

"Need any help?" Ginny asked pulling out a chair.

"Thanks Gin. I have everything under control. The eggs only need two more seconds and as you can see, the cereal is done." With three more swishes of her wand, Hermione pronounced everything done.

As Hermione prepared Theo's tray, Ginny finally broke down and asked a question. "Are you really going to leave this kitchen without telling me what's going on between you and Draco?"

Hermione paused. It wasn't a secret that she and Draco were dating. However, knowing Ginny had probably already picked every last bit of information from Blaise. She played it cagey. "Why? What have you heard?"

Ginny was caught. She didn't expect Hermione to respond with a question and stammered a reply. "I, I… haven't heard anything which is why I'm asking."

Placing her hands on her hips, Hermione just stared at Ginny.

"Oh alright." Ginny replied with a big smile. "Blaise might have mentioned that you and Draco are dating."

Hermione continued to stare.

A sudden flush appeared on Ginny's face as she revealed Blaise might also have mentioned….

Hermione held up one hand. "Evidently, Blaise has revealed more than a little. What a bloody gossip. Draco and I are dating. He also asked me to be his witch and I accepted. There. Now you have it all."

Ginny ignored the slight bite of sarcasm in Hermione's voice when she mentioned Blaise being a gossip and shot a few taunts at Hermione. "So. You weren't interested in him and he wasn't interested in you. He's more interested in aggressive brunettes and silly blondes eh? That's odd, since he ended up landing you. Congratulations. Isn't this where you say, you were so right Ginny? I had my eye on Draco and he had his eye on me?"

Hermione laughed as she picked up the tray. "You were right Ginny. And that's all I'll say about my very new relationship. After you."

Ginny reached over the tray to give Hermione a one armed hug. "Just call me seer Weasley from here on out. In future, I will be charging for my services."

"Just go through Ginny," Hermione snorted in mock annoyance. "Theo has probably died of hunger by now."

/*/

It wasn't long before Theo was wolfing down the eggs and oatmeal while the others watched in amazement.

"Slow down mate." Blaise chided with a turned up nose. "The rate you're going. You'll choke yourself to death."

Theo didn't even look up. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until the food touched my mouth. I think Brendan meant to starve the poison out of me." Finishing off the last of the cereal, Theo leaned back in the chair. Then, without warning, a projectile of vomit shot out of his mouth as he leaned over and vomited up everything he just ate.

It was like a scene in a Muggle comedy movie as everyone jumped every which way to get out of the way of the sick. Theo couldn't help himself. He sat there with the dry heaves giving off weak snorts of laughter with nasty looking shit hanging from his mouth.

Hermione and Ginny immediately pulled out there wands to remedy the situation. Ginny magicked away the sick following up with a cleaning spell while Hermione cleaned up a still laughing Theo.

Pulling himself to his feet, Theo began to shuffle towards his room, but not before telling everyone that Brendan just might have been right and he was off to take a hot shower.

Draco and Blaise held in their laughter until Blaise casually remarked. "That settles it then. Brendan just might have been right."

Even though it was a serious matter, Ginny soon joined in the laughter while Hermione fretted that she shouldn't have given him the eggs even though they were soft boiled.

A worried Hermione snapped that instead of laughing, either Draco or Blaise should go make sure Theo made it to the shower.

"I'll go," remarked a chastened Draco. "After all he's been through, we don't want him to slip on some sick and break his neck."

Hermione became annoyed with Blaise who was not very effectively trying to smother another fit of laughter. "Laugh it up Mr. clothes horse Zabini. Then look at the cuff of your trousers. Will you be going out on the town tonight with bits of vomit clinging to your cuffs?"

Both Ginny and Blaise looked down at the cuffs of his trousers where liquid bits of egg and cereal had landed and gagged. Blaise quickly pulled out his wand and vanished the nastiness, but was on his feet exclaiming that he had to get home to shower and change.

As Blaise grabbed Ginny by the hand dragging her towards the hall, it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Ha! Not so funny now."

Blaise gave Hermione an eye roll as a giggling Ginny told him to calm down.

"I'll calm down after I've thrown away these trousers and had a hot shower." Turning to Hermione, Blaise asked her to tell Draco he and Ginny would be back after he felt clean. Then he and Ginny were gone.

A giggling Hermione used her wand to move the furniture as she double and triple cleaned it and the floor. By the time Draco returned to the living room, there was no visible evidence of the mishap.

"Ah! Back to normal then. Thank you. Theo's fine. He had a bit more to get out, but he showered and is lying down right now. I know I promised you a night out. However, things being what they are. I'm hoping you will settle for a lovely takeaway dinner, some Muggle telly and me."

"That's fine Draco." Not wanting to embarrass him as she had done Blaise. Hermione suggested he shower and change while she Owled in the dinner order.

Initially, Draco was confused as to why Hermione was telling him to shower knowing he had showered once at home and once at her flat. Until he noticed the spots and bits clinging to his trouser legs.

With a disgusted look on his face, Draco hurried towards the ensuite in his bedroom calling back for Hermione to choose the menu. Before closing the bedroom door, Draco laughingly called out that he would like some lemon soufflé cake for dessert.

Summoning several menus from her bottomless bag, Hermione decided to order Italian and use the large piece of Brendan's cake set aside for Theo as the dessert. She would order another cake for Theo. Mr. smart arse Malfoy would have his lemon soufflé cake.

/*/

Before leaving for the evening, Gloria had rifled through her desk to find the flyer Kingsley had sent out the prior month. She read it and reread it. The information really did sound interesting. Hermione had whet her appetite for telecommunications and she wanted to know more. With that in mind, Gloria stopped off at The Main Wizarding Library to look up anything she could find on the subject.

Like most things not sanctioned by the Wizarding World, the available information was limited. Gloria found a few miscellaneous pamphlets and articles and took one of each. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

After a quick dinner, Gloria poured a glass of wine and began to voraciously devour the little information she had. Three glasses of wine later, she knew the information by heart. Putting the pamphlets and articles aside, Gloria laid out an outfit on her bed and took a hurried shower. She was running late to meet friends for a ladies night at the Accio Pub.

At 9:15, Gloria was dressed and finishing up her makeup. At 9:30, she was landing in front of Accio greeting her fiends.

/*/

When Blaise and Ginny got back to Draco's house, Blaise voiced his opinion on staying in on a Friday night.

"You two are acting like nannies." He remarked placidly. "Theo will be alright if we leave him for a few hours. I'm fairly certain he won't try to eat anything else."

Draco smiled, but quickly fixed his face when Hermione gave him side eyes. "Well," said Draco throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It's up to Hermione. She has already agreed to put off our date until a more suitable time, but if she wants to go. We'll go."

The back and forth was annoying Hermione. She and Draco agreed to put off their date. She had Owled in the dinner order. Now he was putting her on the spot. He would have to learn and she would be glad to teach him. "Let's do this. I'll cancel the takeaway order, go home to change into jeans and be back within the hour."

Even though Hermione was saying all the right things, Draco heard the tension in her voice and addressed it. "You look amazing. Why do you want to go change?"

Still keeping herself in check, Hermione gestured at Ginny who was dressed in slacks and a long sleeved jumper explaining she felt overdressed. "If we are going to a pub, I want to dress for a pub. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Rather than cancel the takeaway, accept it. I'll put it away when I get back."

Ginny heard the tension in Hermione's voice as well and wisely chose to stay out of the conversation.

Draco followed Hermione from the room and reached out to grab her hand. Speaking softly so he wouldn't be overheard, Draco questioned if there was something wrong. And out of the earshot of their friends, Hermione explained. "You suggested we stay in and we made a decision together. Because Blaise didn't agree. You changed your mind and tried to change mine as well."

Draco bristled a bit because he thought Hermione was overreacting. "I did no such thing. All you had to do is say you'd rather stay in. I don't see the bloody problem Hermione."

"There is no problem Draco." She replied with a slightly raised voice. "You asked if there was something wrong and I answered. I'll be back in an hour. If Blaise can wait that long."

During the several seconds Draco stood there wondering why he had opened his mouth, the takeaway arrived. After accepting the delivery, he took the sack straight to the kitchen where he placed it in the fridge. After several deep breaths, Draco returned to the living room carrying some glasses, a bottle of wine and a bottle of Ogden's Old Brandy.

"Have a drink." He muttered sourly. "I mucked things up. I thought it would be better if someone remained here to look out for Theo. And without hesitation, Hermione agreed. Like an arse, I reversed my decision when you pressed me on the matter. Sit back. We might have a long wait."

Blaise was incredulous. "I did not press you. I simply said you were acting like nannies and Theo could manage on his own for a few hours. How is that pressing you?"

Leaning his head back against the chair, Draco replied simply. "I shouldn't have put Hermione in the middle."

/*/

They really didn't have a long wait. Hermione was back in thirty five minutes. "Ready." She sang out before turning back to the Apparition point. "Let's get this show on the road."

Ginny glanced at Blaise as Blaise was glancing at Draco. They all got up as one and followed Hermione out.

"Shouldn't someone check on Theo before we leave," asked Ginny.

It took everything Hermione had not to sarcastically shout out that Theo would be fine alone for a few hours. Remaining silent was the correct thing to do.

Draco peered into Theo's room announcing to everyone he was sleeping.

/*/

The four friends ended up at a club on the Muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron where they actually had a lovely time because somewhere between her second and third wine, the ball of annoyance Hermione had been carrying around evaporated into thin air.

They snacked on hors d'oeuvres and danced almost every dance. When they were ready to leave, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek and thanked him for a very lovely first date. He accepted her thanks with one word, finally.

The two couples decided to walk the few blocks to Wizarding London. When they were safely away from prying Muggle eyes, Blaise and Ginny said goodnight and Apparated away. Draco and Hermione Apparated to Hermione's flat shortly after.

Draco caught Hermione by the arm before she could open the door. "I'm going back to the house. I know you were uncomfortable about my earlier decision to leave Theo alone, so I'll get back there to check on him."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had been in a bit of a snit, but not because Draco wanted to leave Theo alone. "We've discussed this Draco. I've admitted I was annoyed. I simply felt as though I was being put in the middle. Had I said we should stay in after you agreed to go out. I would have made you look silly in front of Blaise and Ginny. I didn't want that to be the case."

Draco brought Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Point taken Hermione. However, we are two people with minds of our own. It's inevitable that we will disagree on certain points. In the future, if you have a point to make, make it. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

Hermione simply nodded.

"Right now, I'll ask for several of your delectable kisses then be on my way." He whispered seductively bringing Hermione's arms around his waist and leaning in to catch her lips with his. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need to check the Manor, but I should be back to the house by 11:00 am. Come early and make yourself at home."

Putting her hands on either side of Draco's face, Hermione kissed him again. "I'll plan to be there by 10:00. Thank you again for a lovely first date."

/*/

Theo was up when Draco arrived home. The two wizards spent a few minutes laughing at Theo's little accident.

"It was all Hermione's fault forcing those bloody eggs on me." Laughed Theo scanning Draco's face for any sign of displeasure. But there was none. Instead, Draco laughed right along with Theo offering a bit of advice.

"First. I wouldn't let Hermione hear you say that. Second. Your bloody, greedy arse should have adhered to Brendan's instructions no matter what someone offered you. There is some clear broth that came along with the takeaway order. Have some." Looking at his Wonder Wizard Watch, Draco grinned at Theo. "It's after midnight. You are now allowed soft food."

"Nothing like kicking a lad when he's down. For your information, I had the broth hours ago. I'm still hungry, but for the next several hours I will exist on liquids alone. Perhaps I'll try something a little more solid at lunchtime."

Draco rose from the chair covering a great yawn telling Theo he was going to bed.

"A minute more Draco." Theo said solemnly.

Draco sat back down concerned at his mate's sudden change of tone. "What's bothering you and how can I help?"

Theo sat there with emotions playing across his face. "I want to thank you and Blaise and Hermione for being there for me. Things I have faced in the past, pale in comparison to what I am facing now. I really don't think I could have done it alone. I'll get to the point. I'm not sure what I want to do about our home. Padma's blood is probably still puddled on the floor. I would be ever so grateful if you would allow Missy and Elder to assist Padma's elf in cleaning the house. They won't have to touch any of Padma's things. I'll see to that. I just need all evidence of the attack gone and the house brought back to order before I step foot in there."

Eager to get Theo back to a decent frame of mind, Draco assured him the elves would be available whenever he needed them.

Theo replied without hesitation. "If it can be managed, I would like it done before the end of Padma's burial. I know it's short notice, but I don't want a cleaning service stomping through the house touching our things." Theo hesitated for a moment. Then in a low voice added. "My things."

Although he would never say it, Draco was tired of the gloom and doom. He needed some sun, so to speak, and would do what he could to facilitate matters.

"No problem mate. I plan to visit the manor today to check on a few things. I'll send Missy and Elder over with orders to assist Cely. The house should be immaculate by this evening. Now. I'm going to lie down for a few hours. Water, juice and tea are at your disposal. If I remember correctly, you are supposed to be doing a bit of walking. You're up and awake. Walk. Goodnight."

/*/

Draco slept for several hours and walked into the Malfoy Manor before 9:00 am calling out to Elder and Missy as he headed for Lucius' study.

Missy and Elder appeared before Draco just as he sat down behind the desk. "Hello, Mr. Draco sir. You be needing us?"

"Actually, it's Theo who needs you. I want you to go to Theo's home to help put the house in order. You will not touch anything belonging to Miss Padma. You will clean up blood, stains and remove broken items. If I'm correct, your work will mainly be in the foyer and Theo's study. However, you will give the first floor a thorough going over to be sure nothing is missed. Those are the instructions you will give Cely as well. Finish what you were doing. Then get to Theo's. Thank you."

"Yous welcome Mr. Draco. Me and Missy get everything fresh and clean."

Idly sifting through the envelopes laying on the desk, Draco made a spontaneous utterance. "Get everything fresh and clean. If only it was that easy."


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 22**

Although he would never say it, Draco was tired of the gloom and doom. He needed some sun, so to speak, and would do what he could to facilitate matters.

"No problem mate. I plan to visit the manor today to check on a few things. I'll send Missy and Elder over with orders to assist Cely. The house should be immaculate by this evening. Now. I'm going to lie down for a few hours. Water, juice and tea are at your disposal. If I remember correctly, you are supposed to be doing a bit of walking. You're up and awake. Walk. Goodnight."

/*/

Draco slept for several hours and walked into the Malfoy Manor before 9:00 am calling out to Elder and Missy as he headed for Lucius' study.

Missy and Elder appeared before Draco just as he sat down behind the desk. "Hello, Mr. Draco sir. You be needing us?"

"Actually, it's Theo who needs you. I want you to go to Theo's home to help put the house in order. You will not touch anything belonging to Miss Padma. You will clean up blood, stains and remove broken items. If I'm correct, your work will mainly be in the foyer and Theo's study. However, you will give the first floor a thorough going over to be sure nothing is missed. Those are the instructions you will give Cely as well. Finish what you were doing. Then get to Theo's. Thank you."

"Yous welcome Mr. Draco. Me and Missy get everything fresh and clean."

Idly sifting through the envelopes laying on the desk, Draco made a spontaneous utterance. "Get everything fresh and clean. If only it was that easy."

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 23**

Draco spent an hour going through mail, authorizing drafts and generally tidying up. There were several things that needed Lucius' immediate attention. Those items Draco forwarded to France. When he was finished with mail, he brewed a pot of tea which he sent ahead to his bedroom. He planned to go through his closet for clothing he would take to his new home. As he climbed the stairs, something Brendan said crossed his mind. _Narcissa won't be pleased when she finds out you've left home._ Draco really hadn't thought about it, but realized it was probably true. His mother and father probably figured he would stay at the Manor for the rest of his life bringing his wife to live there when he married. If he married. There was no question. He was going to marry and it was going to be to Hermione Granger. Since there was no way he would ask Hermione to step foot in Malfoy Manor ever again, his parents would just have to get used to the fact he was not going to call Malfoy Manor home for the rest of his life. But that was a conversation which was a long way away.

Draco climbed the last of the stairs wondering to himself why he hadn't just Apparated to the bedroom. Before setting about his task, Draco sat down to have a cup of tea. As he sipped the tea, Draco let his mind wander over the things that had gone on in the last two to three weeks. Wil and Blaise getting cursed. Theo almost dying. Padma dead. It seemed as though the war had come back to London. Then he thought about that pig of a wizard Goyle. Betty had said her brother couldn't find his way after the war with Crabbe dead and Draco disappeared. Fuck him. Everybody had issues, but not everybody went on a rampage. Sighing, Draco put the empty cup down and got up to sort through his closet.

Twenty minutes later, Draco had chosen what he would be taking to the house, including black robes for the funeral. With everything sorted, Draco made a quick check of the Manor then Apparated to the house knowing Elder and Missy would be back before days end.

/*/

Hermione was also up fairly early, but her mind wasn't really on getting to Draco's house. She knew Theo was coming along and would be fine as long as didn't stuff his face with food. Her mind was on the message from Kingsley. Her last two visits to his office hadn't been that…productive, and the last thing she wanted was to bump heads with the Minister yet one more time. Hermione scrutinized the simple message over and over as though willing more words to appear. Of course none did. Kingsley hadn't stipulated a time, but she knew he'd probably want to see her sooner than later. Making a mental note, Hermione decided she would see Kingsley first thing Monday.

With that decided, she prepared breakfast. Sitting there chewing her sausage, she began to feel a bit warm between the legs as she reminisced about just how good Draco's hands and body had felt against hers when they were in the shower. A great smile passed across her face as she also remembered Ginny's words, _and Draco, you look….damp._ Her friend had no filter whatsoever.

After finishing a few tasks, Hermione stepped out of her night clothes into something a little more fetching and was ready to go.

When Hermione arrived at the house, Draco wasn't there, but Theo was just coming out of his room. Fully dressed and without anything hanging from his mouth or chin, Theo smiled at Hermione. A faint blush appeared across his nose as he greeted her. "Hello love." He said beaming and pulling Hermione into a one armed hug. "Made a mess of myself yesterday. Thank you for cleaning me up. Normally, I'd be embarrassed that I needed a witch to clean me up, but at this point in time. I'll take all the help I can get. I'm not one to cast aspersions or lay blame, but I think it was the eggs."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh, you think it was the eggs do you? You don't think it could be you stuffing everything on the tray down your throat at the same time? I mean really. Your manners were appalling."

It was Theo's turn to laugh. "Point taken Miss Granger. Since then, I have taken nothing but liquids. Even though the rules laid down by Brendan say I'm allowed what my stomach will tolerate today, I plan to go very easy. I've promised Draco nothing solid until lunchtime. Which should be within the next hour or so. I plan to have anything except soft boiled eggs."

"Alright! Alright! I get it. No more soft boiled eggs," sniped Hermione jokingly. She and Theo got comfortable making mundane conversation.

Theo asked Hermione for a favor. "I'm not quite acclimated to where Draco keeps his belongings. If you could get me a quill or a pen and some paper or parchment, I'd like to send a quick Owl to Parvati. The witch is a handful if nothing else, but as Padma's sister should be standing with me. I want her to meet me here on Sunday morning so we can walk into the service together. I'll sort it out with Draco."

"Of course." Hermione replied getting up to find something for Theo to write with. "Unless I've somehow missed it, I don't think Draco has set up owl quarters yet." Hermione commented genially. "So, after you've written your letter, I'll take it out to Owl Services. Or, I just might hand deliver it to Parvati. It's Saturday. I don't have anything important to do and I might just find something lovely to wear."

Nodding as he wrote, Theo agreed she should get out and about instead of sitting around keeping him company. "Go out. Enjoy yourself. Contrary to popular opinion, I am now able to see to myself. Speaking of something lovely to wear. In my missive I will ask Parvati to put together two complete, Basic Wear, black dress suits. One or Draco and one for myself. It's the least I can do. Parvati knows how to bill me."

Hermione stood as Theo handed her the letter. "Draco will appreciate your gesture. By the way. Since you'll be here alone. Why not take the time to do some more walking. Brendan's rules."

"Helena on a horse. Not another person forcing me to walk. I've been walking. You can't imagine what walking the length of that hall does to a lad's legs."

"Really?" Hermione answered in mock surprise. "We're worried more about the lad's arse than his legs. Try some walking. I'll see you later."

Theo groaned as he got up from the chair. He had a bit of walking to do.

/*/

Great minds think alike. When Hermione walked into The Clothing Retreat, she saw Gloria off to the side sorting through a rack of dresses. As she headed in Gloria's direction, the shop bell rang and Hermione turned to see a grinning Ginny step into the shop.

Holding up a finger in Ginny's direction, Hermione went over to greet Gloria. They spoke for perhaps five minutes before Gloria turned back to the dress rack and Hermione walked over to Ginny.

"Hello Miss Granger." Ginny greeted giving Hermione a quick hug. "Are you in need of a drab dress for the service tomorrow?"

Hermione hurriedly looked around to see if anyone heard Ginny's remark. No one had. "Merlin Ginny. Don't be an arse. There are better words to use than drab. It's a solemn occasion after all."

"For fucks sake Hermione. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a word."

"An ill-chosen word Ginny. Be that as it may. I'm not here to argue. I'm here to hand Parvati a note from Theo, find an outfit and pick up suits for Draco and Theo. Are you wearing a dress or a suit?"

Ginny, who had bristled over Hermione taking her to task took several seconds before replying she was looking for a dress and a jacket."

"A suit." Hermione replied arbitrarily.

"Tomato. Tomahto." Ginny answered just as arbitrarily before walking over to a rack on the other side of the store.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't there to argue with Ginny. She had three errands. Find an outfit, hand over a message and pick up two sets of suits. That was it. Instead of walking towards Parvati, Hermione moved over beside Ginny and lowered her voice. "So. Just what color drab are you looking for?"

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Actually, I'm looking to find a _muted_ color. I've found this lovely chocolate color that I'm about to try on. What do you think?"

"I think it's a lovely color Gin. With just enough mute."

Both witches laughed as Hermione picked out a dark grey long sleeved sheath. They were still laughing as they approached Parvati so Hermione could give her Theo's message.

Parvati took the envelope with a look of suspicion. "What is this?"

"It's a letter Parvati. Open it and read it," answered Ginny tightly.

Hermione put her hand on Ginny's arm to calm her and answered Parvati's question. "It's a message from Theo. Please read it. Ginny and I will be back once we finish trying on our garments."

Hermione could feel Parvati's eyes boring into her back, but she linked arms with Ginny and kept walking towards the dressing rooms. She had Draco and Parvati did not. Nothing to see here folks.

Both Ginny and Hermione were pleased with their choices and were back standing in front of the check out station within twenty minutes. There was no queue, but Parvati was nowhere to be seen. After they had been waiting for what seemed like a very long time, Parvati came rushing over carrying two suit bags. Laying the bags on the counter, she began to ring up the purchases.

While Ginny and Hermione waited to pay for their purchases, Ginny started a conversation. "Blaise and I will meet you, Draco and Theo at Bellows & Howe. I imagine you three are expected earlier than the rest of us. It will be a hard day for Theo."

With a frown on her face, Parvati stepped into Ginny's recitation before Hermione could answer. "Theo insists I accompany him to the service, so I will be in his entourage as well. I know Theo asked for two black suits. However, I have taken the liberty of pulling a dark gray suit for Draco. I hope he will be pleased with my selection."

Hermione remained silent as she handed her dark gray dress to Parvati. "It seems we think alike. Thank you. Draco and I will be evenly dressed."

Parvati blushed as she realized she had involuntarily made Hermione and Draco complements of each other. Not to be outdone, she admitted that she too would be wearing a shade of gray.

Hermione bit her tongue. Ginny did not. "I assume everyone will be coming back to Draco's after the burial. I'm sure Draco wants his witch to handle everything. Will you need me to host with you? I know there will be a lot to do."

Mentally, Hermione wanted to give Ginny a slap. Instead, she smoothed things over. "I'd be so grateful for your help Ginny." Then facing Parvati she asked if she would help as well.

A myriad of emotions flashed across Parvati's face as she tried to determine which way to go. Then, as if she had decided there wasn't a chance in hell of getting Draco away from Hermione, she smiled and accepted Hermione's invitation to help host the Repast.

"Good, said Hermione turning to smile at Ginny. "It's settled. The three of us will host together. Which reminds me. We need to get to the shops. Please ring us up Parvati, so we can get on to the next task."

Ginny and Hermione were soon on their way with their purchases shrunk to fit in Hermione's bag.

On the way out the door, Hermione gave Parvati a reminder. "We'll see you around 8:00 am then Parvati? We can get some things squared away before the service. See you then."

"Yes. See you then." Added a not too willing Ginny.

As soon as they were outside, Ginny gave Hermione a piece of her mind to which Hermione had simply replied. "I have Draco. She doesn't. We make peace and move on from here. All will be well as long as Parvati stays in her own lane. Let's get to the shops so there will be something to offer those who come to partake and support Theo."

Hermione and Ginny moved quickly hitting all the necessary shops. By the time they reached Draco's house, even the bloody, bottomless, beaded bag was loaded down. Ginny removed her purchases from Hermione's bag and left Hermione at the door explaining she wanted to get home to show Blaise her _suit_.

/*/

Draco had returned in their absence and was quick to greet Hermione with a kiss and a whisper about getting some alone time at her flat that evening. Whispering back, she advised him he might get some attention if he behaved himself. Which left him assuring Hermione he would be on his best behavior.

Then Hermione began emptying the bag. Theo and Draco stood mesmerized as Hermione unloaded the bag pulling out food, then liquor, then silverware and plates, the two suits and her new dress.

"Finally!" Theo quipped looking at the massive number of items Hermione had pulled out. "I didn't think there would be an end to it."

Grinning, Hermione handed each of the men a suit bag. "I hope Parvati has chosen well. Ginny and I did not have a chance to look them over. By the way. Ginny and I invited Parvati to help out in the morning and with the guests that come here after the service as well. She will be here at 8:00 am."

Before Draco could get all irate, Theo stepped over to Hermione to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks for that Hermione. I may never want to hold a conversation with Parvati after this, but Padma is her sister. She should be involved. Once again, you have anticipated my needs. Perhaps, if Draco falls down on the job, I'll make you my witch."

Draco was quick to respond that Theo should go lie down because he had obviously become delirious. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and laid her head against his back. "Now, now boys." She said with a laugh. "First of all. I apologize Draco for going against your orders regarding Parvati, but it was the right thing to do. And as Theo has alluded, we don't have to bring her into our circle of friends unless we want to. Now you Mr. Nott. Why is it such a surprise that I can handle a bit of business? I paid a fair few Galleons to attend Uni to learn what I know."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands pulling her closer to him. "I guess she told you mate. She paid to be this smart."

Hermione pulled her arms from around Draco letting out a huff as she did. "Why don't you two go check on your suits before I show you just how brilliant I am with a wand? That reminds me. How did lunch go? I mean. Did everything go down and stay down?"

Raising both fists in the air like a champion before picking up his suit bag, Theo bragged that he was truly back on track to having a normal stomach. Lunch had gone well.

While Draco and Theo went to check their suits, Hermione began separating food items. She and Ginny had purchased a lot. Even with magic, it would take time. Then she had a thought.

"Draco." She called out. "When you've finished admiring yourself in what is probably a very handsome suit. I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Give me a minute love. I'll be right there. Or, perhaps you would like to come in here and help me along." Draco answered a bit loudly.

Before Hermione could make any sort of reply, Theo opened the door to his room to add his comment. "This house isn't that big and I heard every word. If you step foot towards that bedroom, I'll Owl the Prophet. There'll be no shenanigans in my presence."

Hermione bent over in laughter. "You eavesdropping git."

"Eavesdropping!" Theo exclaimed loudly. "I'd have to be deaf not to hear Draco's manly roar. Never mind the salaciousness of his words."

Draco came walking into the kitchen adjusting his sleeves. Turning to Theo, he snapped off an answer. "If my esteemed mate doesn't step out of my business right this second. _I'll_ Owl the Prophet and you won't like the article."

Then all three had burst out in spontaneous laughter, after which, Theo brushed an imaginary piece of lint off his handsome black suit and returned to his bedroom.

"What can I do for you love? Besides the obvious." Draco added lowering his voice.

Hermione gave Draco a little pinch on the side before moving away from his grasping arms. "Would you be agreeable to having a house elf prepare the food while we are at Bellows & Howe? I'll prepare a menu if you provide the worker. Ginny, Parvati and I will tidy up any loose ends when we get here. May I also suggest you use an enlargement spell on the dining room to accommodate those who show up."

Draco stood there silent and amused at the inner workings of his witch's big brain. "I understand you went to University. Excuse me, paid Galleons to go to University, but could you try not putting everyone else to shame. I'm fairly certain I would have thought about all this….. Tomorrow." He joked. "I'll make it extremely simple. I'll have two house elves come over early tomorrow morning to prepare the menu and set up the dining room as well. I will also enlarge the dining room. Is there anything else?"

Hermione hesitated. "You and I are making these plans, but we haven't spoken to Theo. He may have other ideas. Perhaps he'd rather have the Repast at his and Padma's home. I think it might be prudent for you to check with him. If he agrees, our plans are in place. If not, we will change direction."

"Good point. I'll speak with Theo now. Hold those thoughts."

Hermione watched Draco as he headed to Theo's room thinking there was one more thing that should be discussed. Instead of being discarded after the service, the plants and any viable flora should be planted by or around the vault.

Draco was back in five minutes assuring Hermione that Theo was fine with what she had planned. Before gathering her things, Hermione disclosed her idea about the floral arrangements from the funeral. Draco just looked at her and smiled.

"I'll have someone see to it. Really! Anything else?"

"No smart arse. Nothing else. You'll be thanking me after this is all over."

Moving in close, Draco ran his hands down Hermione's back and across her bum then leaned in to kiss her neck asking where she thought she was going.

"I'm going home for a bit. I need to get myself straightened away for our date tonight. Shall we go out early so we can get back to sit with Theo for a bit? I don't mind. This will probably be the only time in Theo's life he lets someone take care of him. Right now, I think that's our job."

Draco grabbed Hermione roughly in his arms. His lips seeking hers. "You are one amazing witch." He whispered hoarsely. "How did I get so lucky?"

"That's a no brainer." Hermione replied easily. "You apologized. It's 3:30. I'll be back by 6:30, 7:00 at the latest."

" _We'll_ be back by 7:00. If you don't mind, I'll accompany you. I need some help with whatever comes up when I remove these trousers."

Draco was trying to be sexy, but his words sent Hermione into a giggling fit. As soon as she regained her composure, she called him a git then told him to come on. Before leaving, Draco let Theo know he would be back in a bit. Then he and Hermione Apparated to her flat.

/*/

Brendan had spent most of Saturday with a witch friend who shared his belief in the future of telecommunications in the magical world. She was a professional woman who much like himself was sort of a loner. She wasn't a beauty, but pleasant to look at with a pleasing personality. And he appreciated her brains. It was a treat for him because she was not only a colleague, but a sexual partner as well. They met three to four times a month to enjoy each other. This particular Saturday, they had shared several rounds of fierce lovemaking. Which was another reason he appreciated her. In public, she was staid and chaste. However, behind closed doors. She was a beast in bed.

Brendan reached out as Jean sat up on the side of the bed. Running his hand down her back, he questioned if she was leaving already.

Jean reached back to place her hand on Brendan's stomach. "Already? I've been here since midmorning and it's now coming up on 4:00 pm. It's time I get out and get something accomplished. I enjoyed our day."

"I always enjoy the time we spend together." Brendan replied quietly.

Getting up from the bed, Jean headed for the bathroom. She really had enjoyed the day as she had all their previous encounters. The warm water cascading down felt good against her skin and served to wash away the tears that kept forming as well. If things worked in his favor elsewhere, Brendan would be leaving Oregon and he would be leaving without having made any statement. She had felt Brendan was just a solitary man who needed time to voice his feelings. That hadn't been the case. The most feelings he had shown came through his guttural uttering's during sex. But that was all. There wouldn't be any proclamations of love. The tears just kept coming.

Jean hadn't realized how long she'd been in the shower until Brendan knocked on the door to inquire if she was alright.

Jean turned off the water and wiped her face with a small towel calling back that she was just finishing up. "Make me a coffee. Will you? I suddenly need a little boost of caffeine."

Still standing by the door, Brendan told her one coffee was coming right up. He wasn't a dense man. He realized his revelation of leaving Oregon had caught Jean by surprise, but there wasn't much he could do about that. Jean was lovely company, but that was as far as it went. The feelings she wanted him to have weren't there and he hadn't ever been anything but forthcoming with her. They had followed their passions and both had enjoyed themselves.

Brendan cut off the thoughts as Jean walked into the kitchen. "Your coffee is ready. Sit."

Jean took the cup and sat.

They sat there in silence drinking their coffee until Jean asked if he planned to continue exploring telecommunications.

"I do. I will not give up until every adult in the Wizarding world has a mobile at their disposal."

"That sounds like a massive undertaking. I hope you'll keep me informed of your progress." She said rising from the chair. "It's past time I get going." Jean didn't want to appear clingy and needy, but couldn't resist turning back to ask Brendan if she would see him before he left for London.

Brendan stood. "At the moment, I'm not sure if all will go as planned. Nothing is set in stone. However, if I do return to London. I will definitely see you before I go. I'm hoping you and I will still communicate about our shared interest. Let me see you to the door."

They stood in silence for several minutes as Jean looked around. "I've always loved this place and your spectacular view. I'll miss it. I'll miss you. Hopefully, I'll see you some time next week. Until then."

Brendan remained on the porch long after Jean had gone gazing out over his piece of dream. Then he went inside wondering if he'd just missed his chance at a life with someone who loved him.

/*/

When they arrived at Hermione's flat, Draco gave Hermione exactly enough time to put away her purchases before grabbing and pulling her down on the bed. "Well missy. We are alone once again. Will you remove my trousers, or shall I?"

Hermione laughed and covered her breasts when she suddenly found herself without a stitch of clothing.

"You sneaky git. I didn't even see your wand move."

"You were paying too much attention to what I have to offer to notice." Draco cheekily replied. With another subtle wave of his arm, his own clothes fell away. Hermione's nakedness had already inflamed him so he only managed to croak out. "Is that better?"

"Much better," groaned Hermione as she straddled Draco and pushed herself down. "How about you? Better?"

Draco didn't bother to reply. Instead, he grabbed Hermione's bum and pushed himself up to meet her strokes.

Draco was as surprised as he was excited. He never thought Hermione would take first position, so to speak. The feeling was intense and he was willing himself not to release until he was sure Hermione was ready. Then she was whispering in his ear and he couldn't hold on. Reaching up to grab Hermione by the shoulders, Draco all but shouted he was coming.

Hermione who was bucking as though she was riding a mechanical bull shouted right back that she was ready as well. And they each achieved orgasm within seconds of the other.

When Hermione fell onto the bed, Draco reached out to pull her close. Gazing at her in amazement, he complimented her. "At what point will you stop surprising me? I hope I make you feel as incredible as you make me feel."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's chest and simply replied. "You do."

They laid there quietly until both drifted off to sleep.

/*/

Hermione didn't know how long she'd slept, but when she woke she was alone and under the blanket. Draco didn't answer when she called him, so she pulled on a robe and checked the flat. He wasn't there. It was after 9:00 pm, so Hermione cleaned up, freshened the bed and was ready to lie back down when she spotted a note propped up on the other pillow.

 _Hermione;_

 _I hate I had to leave you, but I set Elder and Missy a task and need to check if they've gotten it done. I also need to set orders for tomorrow morning. I'll see you at the house. Thank you for this afternoon._

 _Draco._

Before lying down, Hermione placed the note back on the pillow covering it with her hand. As her eyes closed, she managed to mumble. "You're welcome."

/*/

Draco had every intention of seeing to Elder and Missy then returning to the townhouse, but there was a surprise waiting when he arrived at the Manor in the form of a letter. Which he read after talking to Elder and Missy.

 _Draco;_

 _Where the bloody fuck are you? This is my third Owl. Clarke, Desmond and I are in London to attend the services of Theo's wife. We couldn't even get up the walkway of Malfoy Manor to knock on the door. What kind of bleeding wards are those? Forget I asked. With all the bloody murderers and ne'er-do-wells in Britain, I expect you need tight wards._

 _We made it to the front door of Theo's house, but some ugly little elf tried to put a hex on me when I asked for Theo. The little bleeder closed the door right in our faces. I don't think London likes me. Anyway, we are at The Dorchester. It was short notice, so all we could get was a room which sleeps four. We are in suite 303. Get here or get in touch with me, or I'll curse your arse the next time I see you._

 _Wil_

Dammit Wil. Why didn't you give me some prior notice? Thought Draco.

Apparating directly from the hall to the discreet Wizarding entrance of the hotel, Draco was standing in front of room 303 within minutes.

/*/

When Draco knocked, the door was swung open and he was facing his old mate. After the proper old mate hugs, Wil blistered Draco's ears about being so unavailable. In return, Draco simply smiled telling Wil he'd been busy. Then they sat down to discuss serious matters.

Draco was curious about how they knew about Padma and addressed his question to Wil. "I know you're good, but how did you find out about Theo and his wife?"

Clarke snorted. "You give Wil too much credit Draco."

Wil grinned and completely ignored Clarke's remark. "It's simple really. I am one of very few foreigners who subscribes to the Daily Prophet. I have to keep tabs on your lovely city somehow. It was quite a surprise to read that the same mutt who attacked me and Blaise had been allowed to roam free to attack, and this time kill. When I realized it was Theo and his wife, I called the boys together to discuss coming back here to show our support. So here we are. We've already sent floral arrangements to the funeral home. Is there anything Theo needs?"

Draco explained that everything was in order and Theo didn't need anything except a show of support. Draco also explained a bit about how he and Blaise had called in a specialist when St Mungo's couldn't heal Theo.

"I'm not trying to be rude about your famous hospital, but it could do with a bit of updating in certain areas. I felt lucky to have gotten out of there with my life."

Draco hadn't been a team player for most of his life, but St Mungo's was an important Wizarding institution which he wasn't going to hear disparaged. Frowning at Wil, Draco immediately chastised him for speaking against the hospital warning him to watch his tongue.

"Alright. Alright boys that's enough," ordered Desmond stepping between Draco and Wil. "You can put those dicks away now. We should be getting on our way if we're going to stop in to see Theo before tomorrow. I hope you don't mind us tramping through your new home."

Draco answered with a cheeky response directed at Wil. "No problem. Everyone except Wil is invited to come through. He'll have to send his greetings from the door."

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy has reverted to kind. Still huffy over what I said about St Mungo's. I'll apologize because if history is any measure, you'll be pissed off all night if I don't. I apologize."

Widening his arms along with a slight bow of the head, Draco became expansive. "That's more like it Baker." Then widening his arms even more, Draco offered a little taunt. "I'm fine with it, but when we get to the house. Don't say anything like that in front of Hermione. She's not as forgiving as myself."

Both Clarke and Desmond glanced at each other before breaking into wide grins.

"So. We'll be seeing the lovely Miss Granger again," chuckled Clarke. "Perhaps Wil can ask her out. And this time, perhaps she'll show up."

"You're hilarious Clarke," answered a cranky Wil. "Let's just get going."

/*/

Once outside, Draco gave the three men directions to the house before Apparating away. Even if it was only seconds, Draco wanted to get there to give Hermione some warning they would have company. However, when Draco walked through. The only person in the house was Theo. "Hermione not here then?" asked Draco even though he'd already walked through the house.

"Haven't seen her since she left out with you. Lost her have you?" Theo then turned towards the Apparition area hearing someone coming through. "That's probably her now. Shall I give you two some privacy?"

"That isn't Hermione." Draco replied. "Some friends have stopped by to see you."

Theo stood wondering who, other than Blaise, Ginny or Hermione would be visiting. If it had been any of them, Draco would have called them by name. Theo didn't have to wonder long as Wil, Clarke and Desmond appeared in the doorway. He walked over to shake hands with each wizard easily quipping, "Please don't hug me."

Clarke and Desmond laughed out loud while Wil responded to Theo's blatant display of cheek. "You're not my type mate. You'll have to settle for the handshake."

Draco's mind was on Hermione wondering where she could be. It was Theo who invited the three Swiss lads to have a drink while Draco remained standing quietly in the background.

Wil, Clarke and Desmond offered their condolences and asked Theo if there was anything they could do for him.

"I'm fine." He replied. "Taking the time to come to London is more than I would ask. Are you staying at the Manor?"

Shaking his head, Wil then shared the trials and tribulations of his week long quest to contact Draco Malfoy.

Draco, who had finally sat down with the others, shrugged. "I was busy."

The men continued to talk for the next hour while internally Draco fretted over whether he had locked Hermione's door behind himself. He thought he had, but maybe he hadn't. Maybe Boot had shown up after him. When his Swiss mates stood to leave, Draco and Theo stood as well. After handshakes all around, Wil, Clarke and Desmond left for the hotel assuring Theo they would see him at the service.

As soon as the lads were out the door, Theo asked Draco what was bothering him receiving a noncommittal reply as Draco headed for the Apparition area. "I'm not sure…."

Theo spoke out loud to the empty room. "I'm not sure I'll make it through tomorrow. What are you not sure of?"

/*/

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the knob of Hermione's door. It was locked. Apparating to the other side of the door, Draco walked straight through to the bedroom to find Hermione deeply asleep with his note in her hand.

The little minx had fallen back to sleep. Backing quietly out of the room, Draco Apparated directly home.

Theo was not in the living room or the kitchen, so Draco went straight to his bedroom where he was undressed and in bed within five minutes.

/*/

Sunday morning dawned chilly and overcast which didn't help anyone's mood. A little sun would have been welcome for such a solemn day.

Draco and Theo were up and dressed when Hermione arrived at 7:45, Parvati at 8:00 and Ginny and Blaise at 8:30. The three witches attended to a few small things before taking seats in the living room.

Elder and Missy had come and gone. The kitchen was completely set up as was the dining room. There would be plenty for those who visited after the funeral.

Sweating profusely, Theo was already a wreck and couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth right up until time to leave for Bellows & Howe.

/*/

When Theo and the others arrived at 9:15, a queue of people waiting to give their condolences had already formed at the funeral home door. The funeral director directed Theo and Parvati to the front where they took their turn viewing Padma then stood aside to greet the mourners. Theo stumbled as he walked away from the casket, but was caught by Blaise and Draco who had placed themselves between the in-laws in case they were needed.

From there, the line moved along quickly, but was held up for a bit as an older, disabled witch came through in a portable chair. She had shakily stood to view Padma and greet Theo who seemed to cringe as the witch whispered something in his ear. The witch let out a sigh as she sat back down in her chair and moved ahead looking neither left or right. It was the only time during the greetings Theo had shown emotion. To Draco, the emotion seemed more of anger than grief. He made a mental note to inquire about the witch at a later date.

There was a lovely turnout. The space at Bellows & Howe was standing room only. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Anthony Goldstein, Percy Weasley and other minor Ministry Heads were the last to file through. Kingsley had spent a bit longer than most speaking to Theo. It was clear both wizards were using every bit of strength to remain in control. As the last of the visitors came through, Draco and Blaise took their seats while Parvati and Theo went to the podium.

Parvati spoke eloquently about her sister in a tear choked voice. By the end, Theo was holding her up, but handed her to Blaise who had stepped up to guide Parvati to a seat, so Theo could speak.

Theo was eloquent as well. He spoke about falling in love with Padma and dating quietly because the world wasn't ready for a Slytherin-Ravenclaw romance; he went on to explain how one day he and Padma had just thrown caution to the wind to come out as a couple making mention that except for a few hateful people. It had been fine. Choking up, he gestured in Kingsley's direction revealing how The Minister had been firmly in his and Padma's corner supporting them in every way. Taking a long, deep breath, Theo thanked Kingsley personally. Then he went on to say a lot more beautiful things about his wife before ending with a thanks to everyone who had come from near and far to support him on the worst day of his life.

Parvati grabbed Theo's hand when he sat down and they held each other for the remainder of the service.

Theo went to take a last look at Padma before they closed the casket for all time and was suddenly surrounded by a host of people wishing him well.

The portion of the service at the burial vault was short as Theo laid his wife to rest. When it was time to leave, Ginny and Hermione each had kissed Theo on the cheek before heading to the house to greet guests.

Draco, Parvati, and Blaise who had remained behind left shortly after Ginny and Hermione when Theo made a poignant statement. "I'll be to the house shortly. Right now, I'd like to be alone with Padma. There are still a few things I want to say to my wife in private."

The three silently acknowledged Theo's request by walking away….

…..leaving him to talk and grieve in peace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 23**

There was a lovely turnout. The space at Bellows & Howe was standing room only. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Anthony Goldstein, Percy Weasley and other minor Ministry Heads were the last to file through. Kingsley had spent a bit longer than most speaking to Theo. It was clear both wizards were using every bit of strength to remain in control. As the last of the visitors came through, Draco and Blaise took their seats while Parvati and Theo went to the podium.

Parvati spoke eloquently about her sister in a tear choked voice. By the end, Theo was holding her up, but handed her to Blaise who had stepped up to guide Parvati to a seat, so Theo could speak.

Theo was eloquent as well. He spoke about falling in love with Padma and dating quietly because the world wasn't ready for a Slytherin-Ravenclaw romance; he went on to explain how one day he and Padma had just thrown caution to the wind to come out as a couple making mention that except for a few hateful people. It had been fine. Choking up, he gestured in Kingsley's direction revealing how The Minister had been firmly in his and Padma's corner supporting them in every way. Taking a long, deep breath, Theo thanked Kingsley personally. Then he went on to say a lot more beautiful things about his wife before ending with a thanks to everyone who had come from near and far to support him on the worst day of his life.

Parvati grabbed Theo's hand when he sat down and they held each other for the remainder of the service.

Theo went to take a last look at Padma before they closed the casket for all time and was suddenly surrounded by a host of people wishing him well.

The portion of the service at the burial vault was short as Theo laid his wife to rest. When it was time to leave, Ginny and Hermione each had kissed Theo on the cheek before heading to the house to greet guests.

Draco, Parvati, and Blaise who had remained behind left shortly after Ginny and Hermione when Theo made a poignant statement. "I'll be to the house shortly. Right now, I'd like to be alone with Padma. There are still a few things I want to say to my wife in private."

The three silently acknowledged Theo's request by walking away….

…..leaving him to talk and grieve in peace.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 24**

Theo levitated the bench he had specially made to sit outside the vault inside. Then he spent the next forty minutes agonizing over the things he and Padma wouldn't ever get to accomplish together.

He chastised himself for not taking their trip to Malaysia; for not agreeing to start a family until too late; for putting the plight of the Wizarding world before Padma. There were so many things he'd done wrong or not at all. And through it all, Padma had stood by his side holding his arm. Theo laughed, but it came out as more of a snort because as much as she stood by his side in public. She never hesitated to tell him when she thought he was off the mark or just dead wrong. He had made her cry two months ago when he had taken her in his arms and asked if she would refrain from casting her contraceptive charms. Padma had looked at him with such love and emotion. She had cried from happiness as they made love. It was too late now. She was gone, and with her their chance to do all the things they talked about.

Then the tears came. The heartfelt sobs emanating from deep inside him. Sobs for himself, for his lover and wife, for the irony of it all and worst of all, for the knowledge that he had invited her killer into their home. Theo sat in silence for some minutes before wiping his face with a handkerchief he had put in his pocket earlier. With one last gesture, he placed his damp handkerchief on top of the casket as if leaving Padma a gift and laid his head against the cool stone whispering his last words. "I should have protected you love. It was my job. Thank you for taking a chance on this Slytherin even though the odds seemed against us. Thank you for being so strong. I'll never stop loving you."

Theo ran his hand along the coffin one last time before levitating the bench to the exit. As he took one last look, he froze and walked back to the casket leaving the bench to drop to the ground. He had heard Padma say, death can't stop me loving you. Standing there, Theo waited, but there was nothing but silence. Letting out a sigh of disappointment and relief, he took one last look before heading to the exit where he would charm the vault shut.

Theo levitated the bench once again, intending to put it back in place when he nearly collided with someone coming around the corner. "Neville lad." Theo cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here? Why haven't you gone to the house?"

A flustered Neville explained his presence. "I'm here because Hermione and Draco asked to have any viable flora from the funeral planted around the vault for Padma. I came myself to ensure it was done right. I apologize if I startled you."

Theo smiled at the youngest Herbology Professor to ever grace the doors of Hogwarts and clapped him on the back. "Thank you professor. Padma would have loved what you've done."

Noticing the bit of redness remaining in Theo's eyes, Neville figured he wanted to be alone and remarked he would go get cleaned up before coming to the Repast, but Theo reached out to stop Neville from walking away.

"After all you've done here, if anyone mentions the bit of dirt on your hands, they'll have to duel me. Let's you and I go to Draco's together."

Neville grinned as he followed Theo a few steps away where they Apparated to the house.

/*/

Draco and Blaise were anxiously waiting for Theo. Instead of the thirty to forty minutes Theo had been gone, to his mates it seemed much longer. To their great relief, the two sets of footsteps they heard coming down the hall belonged to Theo and Neville.

A simple nod was all that passed among the three friends as Theo headed straight to the main loo while Neville gravitated towards the back loo to wash up.

/*/

Padma and Theo were a well respected and well liked couple. So it wasn't any surprise the living room, dining room and many other spots in the house were full of people waiting to give Theo their personal condolences. Walking through each of the rooms, Theo accepted the condolences of friends, acquaintances and clients offering his thanks for their support.

As soon as Theo entered the dining room, a montage of magical photos showing Padma in different poses and situations began flashing on the wall. Through the oohs and ahs of the guests, Theo looked around at Hermione sure it was she who had set up the lovely montage, but was surprised when Hermione pointed at Parvati.

Theo walked over to Parvati to kiss her cheek and pull her into a tight hug. "What you've done here is amazing. Thank you."

Parvati hugged Theo back telling him it was her pleasure to honor Padma.

Theo stood for as long as he could receiving condolences. Then he sat and spoke with the many people who wanted to chat. At a certain point, he moved to the dining room to sit with those who were eating keeping his own intake to nothing more than a spoonful of creamed soup. Theo sat there until Anthony came over to tell him Kingsley would like a private word.

/*/

One thing Hermione noticed was Blaise scrutinizing the male members of her staff who were in attendance. She wondered if he was being good to his word trying to figure out which wizard had been speaking out of school about his department. Because of the circumstances of the day, Hermione filed her thoughts away to be reviewed at another time.

/*/

Many people had looked on in surprise when Draco took Hermione's waist suggesting they divide and conquer. Those same people were probably more surprised when she smiled at him while running her hand down his cheek. Neither Draco nor Hermione gave a rats arse what people thought, and went about their business.

Blaise and Draco moved about the room greeting people in Theo and Padma's names on one side of the house while Hermione, Ginny and Parvati made people feel welcome on the other side of the house.

Draco was speaking quietly to Harry when he noticed the disabled witch from the funeral sitting alone by the living room window. Gesturing to Hermione to join him, Draco crossed the room to speak with the witch. Giving him a curious look, Hermione stood by Draco's side as he summoned two chairs so they could sit with the witch.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Draco Malfoy," volunteered Hermione uncertain if Draco had called her over to engage the woman in conversation. "Why are you sitting here in a corner? Shall I get you a plate of food?"

The witch put on a wistful smile as she answered. "Hello Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I know who you are. I'm not sure if I should be here, but I wanted to be with Theo on this sad day."

Hermione glanced at Draco as they both wondered why the woman wanted to be with Theo. Draco knew Theo didn't have any relatives, or any he remembered. The witch couldn't be related. Unable to think of any reason she wanted to be with Theo. Draco hoped this wasn't some nutter fixated on a man who had just lost his wife.

Hermione took up the conversation recognizing that Draco was ready to interrogate the woman. "Have we met before? You know us, but we don't know you."

"I know you both by reputation. Although it would seem things have changed a bit. I'm Esther Nott. Theodore Nott, Sr. was my brother and Theo is my nephew."

Without even thinking, Draco stood up muttering the word rubbish. "I don't know what you are playing at, but Theo doesn't have any relatives. His father is dead and his mother is dead. That's it."

Draco's words didn't seem to have any effect on Esther, but Hermione was appalled. "Draco!" She exclaimed patting Esther on the arm. "Let's not be rude. Please go get Esther a plate."

Draco rolled his eyes at what he saw as an interloper in the saddest time of Theo's life then strode off leaving the word barking floating in the air in his wake.

/*/

Hermione didn't know a lot about Theo's family or lack of family. She only knew he was the son of a vicious, despicable, murderous Death Eater. She racked her brain trying to remember anything else. There was nothing. Then again, if Draco who had been acquainted with Theo and his father didn't know about Esther, there wasn't anything for her to remember.

Hermione and Esther were sitting side by side in silence when Draco returned with Theo in tow. Without preamble, Theo roughly asked Esther what she was doing there.

"You know her?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Is she really your aunt?" Hermione asked as a tremor coursed through her body.

"Yes and yes." Theo answered not looking at Hermione or Draco. "This witch saw to it my mother was beaten on a regular basis. She genuflected before my father prostrating herself at his feet. Theodore Nott Sr. could do not wrong in her eyes. The only time I've seen her happy was the day my piece of shit father dragged my mother's corpse from our house. The truth is, I have always felt this abomination was in love with her own brother. And I don't mean sisterly love."

Hermione gasped covering her mouth with both hands.

Theo paused to take a breath realizing he had given out information he'd never spoken about to anyone. Why would he? Being the son of Theodore Nott, Sr. was more than enough to be getting on with.

Theo was beyond furious. "You're here to pay respects to my wife? An Indian, half-blood woman you hated. I want you out of here. Now."

Theo turned to walk away, but Esther called out to him. "Wait Theodore please. You know my situation. I have no one. I can understand you not wanting me in your life, but all I'm asking is your forgiveness for things done in the past."

People were beginning to look their way, so Hermione used her wand to cast a Muffliato around them.

"You have no one? That's a lie. Don't you have Lucius?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand when Theo mentioned his father and indignantly asked Theo what he meant.

"I'm sorry Draco." Theo replied eyes still on Esther. "We will speak privately when this hag has left your home. Leave now Esther, or I will have someone escort you out."

Tapping her portable chair with her wand, Esther turned the chair towards the hall telling Theo he knew where she was if he ever changed his mind.

Theo slumped down in the nearest chair asking Hermione if she would mind excusing him and Draco for a few minutes.

"No problem Theo." She said letting go of Draco's hand. "I'll see to the guests."

As inquisitive as Hermione was, she was on information overload and did exactly as she said she would. She went to see to the guests.

/*/

When Draco and Theo were in the smallest bedroom with the room silenced, Theo began to speak. "First, let me apologize for speaking out of turn in front of Hermione. I have had a stressful day. That filthy witch is the sister of my father and because of that relationship she has played up to your father's emotions, what little he has, to help her in her time of need. You asked me about her house and I referred you back to Lucius. After much begging on Esther's part, Lucius secured the house so she would have a place to live and until this day pays the rent. A rent which actually goes into a special account held by your mother who is listed as owner. The funds are then withdrawn by Esther. It isn't shouted about and I don't care about the details."

Draco who was appalled, and insulted at the same time growled at Theo. "I don't care how stressful your day has been or what foul shite went on. Do not speak ill of my mother."

Theo held up a hand. "You wanted an explanation, and I am giving it. You may like it or not Draco. It is the truth."

With a wide swipe, Draco knocked a nearby lamp to the floor watching as it shattered into pieces.

Theo ignored Draco's histrionics and continued. "There is also a seven year old boy who, presumably because of Esther's disability, is being schooled in Ireland. Esther hasn't ever disclosed the name of his father, but I'm fairly certain the boy is Esther's child by my fucking pig of a father."

Draco started to reply, but Theo held up a hand. "Let me finish Draco because I will not speak of this again. As I previously stated, Esther had her nose in every aspect of my father's business. She regularly reported to him any infraction, real or perceived, of myself and my mother. However, near the end of the war and my father's life, she evidently crossed a line. My father cursed her cripple. Now she depends on your father. Don't think for one minute though that your father cares about her. He does what he does out of some misguided sense of loyalty or something. There you have it mate. I'm sorry for the way I let it out."

Although Draco was still a bit peeved, Theo's statements had immediately cleared up two things. The first thing. The house he thought belonged to his father's mistress was actually occupied by the sister of some long dead Death Eater. The second thing. His parents weren't involved in anything dark. Believe it or not, the Malfoys were doing a kindness. Why the long, circuitous route of paying rent that is deposited in his mother's account but paid out to Esther Nott. He didn't know. But he did feel better after Theo's explanation.

Straightening himself up, Draco thanked Theo suggesting they get back to the guests.

Theo agreed.

Draco cleared the silencing charm. Then he and Theo walked down the hall to the living room.

/*/

When Theo and Draco got back to the living room, most mourners had gone. They found Harry, Neville, Blaise, Rick Walters and Michael Corner holding a five way conversation while Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Gloria were clearing away.

"You don't have to do that ladies. Theo is on clean up duty." Draco quipped giving Theo a nudge.

We don't mind answered all four ladies at the same time.

"No. Really. Come have a seat. I'll have Elder and Missy clear away." By the look that appeared on Hermione's face, Draco knew he'd said the wrong thing. Hermione had asked for the elves to help in an emergency, but the emergency was over and she wasn't about to stand by and let him use the elves if he didn't have to.

"We don't need them Draco." Hermione replied a little sharply. "Witch power is all that is needed here."

Gloria and Parvati laughed out loud while Ginny made the expected comment.

"Give it up Draco. Remember you're talking to the queen of Spew. That's spelled S-P-E-W."

Harry smiled, but wiped the smile off his face as soon as a blushing Hermione glanced his way.

"Oh! Going there are you Weasley? Potter?" Joked Hermione. "Don't make _me_ take a walk down memory lane and embarrass both your arses."

Harry threw his hands up in surrender. Ginny simply laughed at her friend.

"Alright ladies." Theo chuckled. "I see we have a bit of a stand off. Have at it." Winking at Draco, he also added. "We wizards will sit in here and do wizard things."

The men thought they heard growling coming from the dining room which prompted them to change the subject entirely.

/*/

It had been a long day. Finally, everything was cleaned up. Blaise and Ginny stayed to reminisce a little bit, but were gone within the hour. Parvati and Gloria had been last to leave.

Theo thanked Draco for the use of his home and Hermione for the use of her skills telling them he felt well enough to go home. "I have to go sometime. It might as well be now."

Before Hermione could voice her objections, Theo promised her he would follow Brendan's instructions to the letter. He just wanted to be in his own home before Padma's essence disappeared entirely.

After Theo packed up the few things he was taking with him, Draco walked him down the hall. "Thanks again for your frank explanation." He remarked reaching out to shake Theo's hand. "Blaise and I will stop by tomorrow after work."

/*/

Hermione came back from the loo to find Draco sitting staring off into space.

"What is it love?" She asked rubbing his back. "Theo will be fine."

Draco turned himself so he was facing Hermione. "I know Theo will be fine. We've all been through adversity and come out stronger. He'll get past this. Theo explained a bit of Nott history to me. I think Esther sounds a lot like Bellatrix. From what Theo revealed, I wouldn't touch someone like her with a ten foot pole. Although I was thinking about Esther Nott, my issue is with my parents. It is my opinion they should distance themselves from someone like Esther. But Lucius Malfoy is Lucius Malfoy. He does as he sees fit. You read the letter he sent to me. You must have seen his response to me inquiring about the house inferring I was interfering in his private business."

Nodding, Hermione ran her hand across the back of Draco's neck. "It wasn't my place to comment, but I did wonder what your father had to do with Theo's aunt."

Draco took a minute to kiss Hermione on the shoulder and run his fingers through her hair before he spoke again. "It seems my father is supporting that witch for no other reason than she is Nott's sister and has fallen on bad times. I can't imagine why my father, of all people, would feel charitable towards a relative of a wizard who treated him as shabbily as Voldemort had. Theo also mentioned a child. The way he explained it. Esther was in love with her own brother who might have had carnal knowledge of her because he could. There is a chance the child is the result of an incestuous relationship. Imagine how fucked up it would be if your father was also your uncle and your mother also your aunt. My father was a treacherous bleeder in Voldemort's name, so I can't throw stones, but the entire Nott family except for Theo was disgusting."

Hermione pulled Draco's face around so they were looking at each other. "There's been enough sadness today. Leave that foul shite for another day. Let's discuss something nice, like what Neville did for Theo. Taking it upon himself to ensure the floral arrangements were planted around the vault, was top notch."

Draco kissed Hermione agreeing it was a brilliant thing for Neville to have done. Then he went quiet.

Realizing Draco's thoughts were probably going off in all directions, Hermione tried again to start a conversation. "What did you think of my right hand witch Gloria? Nice, eh? Don't know what I'd do without her. I'm looking to make her an Assistant Prosecutor. Didn't you want to discuss the house and Brendan's project as well? Tell me how I can help."

Ah, thought Draco turning to smile at Hermione. My prosecutor witch is adept in the art of manipulation. It seems she wants my mind on anything other than the Notts.

"Gloria must be top of the line if she's your right hand." He answered. "The discussion about the house is a short one. I am hoping you will assist me in furnishing the rest of it. I made emergency purchases, but would like to get the house completely furnished in a reasonable timeframe."

"Oh!" said Hermione leaning in to rest her head against Draco. "You're going to let a witch furnish your home? I'd have thought you'd want a house elf to do it."

"Rubbish! I'd rather have a brilliant witch do it." Draco replied pulling Hermione onto his lap. "Especially my brilliant witch. What do you think about that?"

Hermione let out a soft giggle as she felt Draco's penis harden beneath her. "Your brilliant witch will be glad to help out. Shall I plan on starting this coming Tuesday?"

"This Tuesday is fine. Right now, I want to concentrate on the task before me. Will you walk to the bedroom or shall I carry you?"

Hermione had a very cheeky response ready, but had to abstain as she and Draco heard a soft thud then footsteps coming down the hall. Jumping up from Draco's lap, Hermione hurried to the loo to _freshen_ up as Draco hurriedly adjusted his trousers.

From the loo, Hermione heard Blaise remark that Ginny couldn't find her purse and realized she must have left it here. "I'm glad I'm not intruding. I'll just have a look in the dining room. Why isn't Theo out here with you? He can't sleep his life away."

"Theo has gone home. He felt ready to be on his own. As far as intruding, Hermione and I were discussing decorating the rest of the house. I suggest you make short work of finding Ginny's purse."

"Sorry mate." Blaise remarked with a wink. "I'll just be a minute."

Hermione finished freshening up and returned to the living room just as Blaise came through holding Ginny's purse in the air. "Found it…." Giving the annoyed Draco a quick glance, Blaise greeted Hermione with a nod. "Bang up job today Miss Granger. Well done. I'll be by your office tomorrow. I believe I've found who I'm looking for. I wish you both a good night." Blaise took two steps forward then turned back. "Perhaps you should draw the wards Draco to avoid unannounced visitors. See you in the morning."

Draco stood muttering about nosy gits and huffed his way to the Apparition point where he locked down the entryway into his home.

Taking Hermione in his arms, Draco whispered he had made an assumption.

Pushing herself against Draco, Hermione put her arms around his neck inquiring about his assumption.

"I've adjusted the wards so no can get in or out. My assumption is that you will be staying the night with me."

Hermione stepped back from Draco to pull the lovely, gray sheath over her head. Standing there in her bra and knickers, Hermione gave him her brightest smile. "Is this answer enough?" She whispered stepping back into Draco's arms pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Returning Hermione's kiss, Draco whispered into the sexually charged air. "More than enough love. More than enough. Do you know what being close to you does to me? It makes me happy. It excites me. It makes me proud you are mine. Above all, every single time, it makes me want you. Like I asked before Blaise interrupted our conversation. Will you walk or shall I carry you?"

Hermione grabbed Draco arm pulling him towards the bedroom. "We'll go together."

/**/

Monday morning showed promises of sun. Although there was a bit of dampness in the air.

Draco rose early to raise the wards he had so tightly drawn the previous night in order for Hermione to be able to go home to get ready for work. As he saw her to the Apparition point, Draco told her she should plan on keeping a few things at the house so she wouldn't need to travel from his house to hers so early in the morning.

"I will think about it Mr. Malfoy. I don't want to smother you so early in our relationship."

"That's not funny Hermione." He chided gently pulling her into his arms. "The last thing you could do is smother me. The worst thing you can do is leave our warm bed this early in the morning to go across town to get dressed. I had great plans for a morning shag."

Hermione laughed at the pained look on Draco's face. "You are a bloody beast about sex."

"Only for your sex love. Besides, you are talking as though you aren't my match."

After several kisses, they parted with each wanting nothing more than to remain in the company of the other.

/*/

When Hermione arrived at work, she made Gloria's desk her first stop to thank her for all her help. The two witches spoke about the funeral and the service until Hermione excused herself to see Kingsley. However, she was waylaid for several more minutes as she was greeted first by a tan, beaming Justin then a harried looking Terry with each wanting to discuss the fine job she, Ginny and Parvati had done. Telling them she had an appointment with Kingsley, she slipped away before either could ask any more questions.

Of course, Percy was being a dictator asking Hermione why she found it necessary to turn up without an appointment on the Minister's busiest day of the week. He was well into a scolding about common courtesy when Kingsley himself opened his office door.

"Where is Anthony? I have a busy day ahead Percy. I need to see Hermione. Why do you have her standing there like a hostage?" Gesturing to Hermione over Percy's head, Kingsley beckoned her into his office.

Glancing at his Wonder Wizard Watch, the Minister did appear to be pressed for time, but made it clear he hoped she could supply him with the information he was seeking. With each sentence, Hermione became more and more curious about the information he wanted. Her first thought was Blaise had made a report about Terry, so she was more than surprised by the reason Kingsley wanted to see her.

Getting right into it, he asked her to reveal everything she knew about a wizard named Brendan Eilson.

Everything I know, thought Hermione. How does he even know I am acquainted with Brendan? The answer, of course, was Kingsley knew everything he needed to know. He had plenty of sources.

Hermione paused. She was going to be very cautious with the information she disclosed not wanting to reveal Brendan's secret a second time. On the other hand, she didn't want to antagonize Kingsley who seemed to know something.

Hermione sat there literally caught between a rock and a hard place until the Minister handed her several sheets of parchment. From the first glance, Hermione recognized Brendan's handwriting. By the last page, Hermione was ready to share all she knew about Brendan Eilson, the former Severus Snape. Which was probably a good thing because Kingsley's furrowed brow spoke volumes.

Hermione spoke for thirty minutes verifying everything in the letter. When she finished, Kingsley said something that made her laugh out loud. "So Severus owes you a life debt. Before I welcome him back to London. I want to be sure he doesn't expect you to marry him so he can watch over you for the rest of your life. Does he?"

Shaking her head no, Hermione continued to laugh over Kingsley's outrageous statement.

"Good," quipped the embarrassed Minister. "I think Draco wouldn't like that one bit."

Kingsley's last remark stopped Hermione's laughter cold. "Excuse me sir." Was all Hermione could think to say.

Now Kingsley was shuffling papers to beat the band. "I think it prudent to say Draco would not care to see Severus come back then find out you are betrothed to the man."

"Minister!"

Suddenly a big smile appeared on Kingsley's face. "Calm down Hermione. Just a little bit of levity on my part to teach you not to keep secrets from your Minister. We will welcome Severus back as we would any other citizen. I'll send my reply out today. I think Merlin has provided us with a wizard who is versed in the very thing I have slated as my next big project. We will continue to keep Severus' secret until he and I get everything sorted. That will be all Hermione. Thank you."

Still wondering who could have told Kingsley about her and Draco. A flummoxed Hermione headed to the door. She had her hand on the door handle when Kingsley spoke out in a low voice.

"Just so you won't let my words fester all day. I'll tell you this. No one is telling tales out of school about you and Draco. I happened to notice his hand around your waist at the Repast. Quite a change from the previous month. Please ask Anthony to step in here on your way out. Have a good day."

"Yes Minister." Was all Hermione could manage to say.

/*/

Draco hadn't even got his arse in his chair before Blaise was at his door with some welcome news.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. I have news. You are no longer on T4. As of this morning, you are back to your regulation team. All information has been reviewed and it has been determined your mother and father are friends of Sir Etienne LeClair, but have nothing to do with his underhanded dealings. So, get to work. The LeClair case is going to be big. I have meetings. I'll catch up with you later."

As Blaise was leaving, Donald and Brian entered proceeded by boxes of documents and evidence floating in the air.

"We are back together," gloated Donald. "Here's your mail and all the LeClair evidence. Let's get this show on the road."

The three men grinned at each other before grabbing a box and heading for the conference room. There was work to be done.

/*/

Draco, Donald and Brian were a bit behind schedule on the case, but worked diligently throughout the day. Draco really didn't want to put Hermione too far behind in presenting the case to the Wizengamot. By 3:00 pm, everything was in order thanks largely to the work Donald, Brian and Rick had already done. All that was left was to do a page by page run through. Then the case would be handed over.

Blaise had stepped in earlier to check on their progress and let them know he had to see Hermione. He would be taking the finished product to her.

Draco told Blaise they would be finished by 4:00 at the latest. He could pick up everything then.

"Well done team. Glad you're back Draco. I'll see you about 4:00."

Brian, who wasn't one to ever carry tales said something that caught Draco's attention and was immediately called out. Draco didn't like anything pertaining to OTS or Hermione getting past him.

"Have we been reduced to gossiping while I was gone? What someone at Granger & Associates has done has little to do with us. It sounds as though Mr. Dunn made his own bed. Let's just get this finished up."

Brian looked embarrassed and Donald looked embarrassed for him. After apologizing to Draco, Brian went quiet concentrating on the documents before him.

The three men were just finishing up when Blaise stopped back by. "I'm on my way to see Hermione. Am I too early to pick up the LeClair case?"

"Hello boss. The fact is you are right on time." Donald volunteered as he shrunk down the evidence and documents and handed the packets to Blaise. Sure you don't have a bit of the seer in you?"

Taking the packets and slipping them into his inside pocket, Blaise replied with a laugh. "If I do Donald, I caught it from my witch. Thanks so much for your diligence. Team 3's next case awaits you. I placed it on your desk Draco. It's not as time consuming or as big as this case." He said patting his breast pocket. "But all cases are important to OTS. Isn't that right boys?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Brian was quick to answer. "Yes. They are."

"Yes well. I'll be getting upstairs now."

After Blaise's departure, Draco left the conference room leaving Brian to grab Donald by the arm. "Why didn't you say something? Was I out of line to answer what might have been a rhetorical question?"

Donald chided Brian for being silly. "Of course you weren't out of line. Although, I expect Blaise did mean it to be a rhetorical question. It's a given that all cases are important."

"Thanks loads," replied Brian sourly. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Clapping Brian on the back, Donald nodded in the direction of Draco's office. "Let's get to Draco's office before he starts without us. It's too late to go in the field tonight. I expect we'll leave out first thing in the morning."

"Shite!" Brian exclaimed softly. "Draco's been away for a few days. I hope he's not all chuffed to get out in the field tonight."

Donald replied just as softly. "Why not tell him that. Then you'll set a record of two telling offs in one day. Make that two hours."

"Tosser," muttered Brian as he followed Donald to Draco's office.

/*/

Hermione arrived back in her office still in a state of befuddlement. Brendan was coming back to London. The Minister knew about her relationship with Draco, and the most serious minded politician in London had made a joke. What the fuck was the world coming to?

/*/

Rebecca's replacement was another ginger right up there with the Weasleys except he had a face covered with freckles to go with the red hair. His name was Walter King. He was twenty nine years old, tall, well built with the obligatory blue eyes. He had come with exemplary references. Walter was a friendly sort, but every time Hermione looked at him she asked herself if she had really hired freckle boy.

She and Walter had gone over every aspect of what he was supposed to do and when he was supposed to do it. After that, she had turned him over to her right hand witch thinking age wise they might have something in common.

Walking away, Hermione realized the only two times she'd seen Gloria with a date. She'd been with an older wizard. Perhaps Gloria wouldn't have all that much in common with Walter after all. No matter. Staff wasn't there to socialize. They were there to prosecute criminals.

/*/

Hermione met with Justin to discuss the case he'd taken before the Wizengamot on Friday. As always, everything was on point and they had finished their discussion quickly. Hermione found herself discussing the funeral and Repast.

"Thanks for cutting your weekend short to support Theo. It is appreciated. I'm so proud of my staff. Everyone made a showing. How was the bit of weekend you got to enjoy? Where did you go?"

Hermione had asked the question Justin was waiting for. "No problem about coming back for Padma's service. She was always nice to me. Supporting her husband, was the least I could do. About my weekend. Merlin Hermione!" He exclaimed. "It was fantastic. A friend took me to Malta on a prearranged portkey. We were there by 5:30 Friday. Nothing but sun sand and….well you get the drift. It was delightful. I'm going back the first chance I get."

"Glad you had fun." Hermione said smiling at Justin's enthusiasm. "If you're finished gushing, I'd like to get back to work. Oh! Before you go. I'd like to know your feelings on Walter. A simple yay or nay will do."

"Yay. I'll talk to you later."

/*/

Hermione didn't have a chance to pick up a piece of paper before Terry came through the door plunking himself down like it was the good old days.

We've finally gotten back to some semblance of normalcy thought Hermione. "What can I do for you Terry?"

"I'm checking to see if you want to go over the case I'll be presenting tomorrow."

Hermione stared at him.

"Well that, and to wish you well with Malfoy. I saw him with you. He cares. I was wrong."

Terry's words caught Hermione off guard. He was wishing her well. Perhaps things were better than normal. She answered with a smile. "Thank you Terry. I saw you with Della. I think the same about your feelings for her. You care." After clearing her throat, Hermione reminded Terry he was now a team leader, and as such, would be left to his own devices unless something big required her attention.

Terry chuckled. "I knew that. We've always talked on Monday. I didn't see any reason for that to stop."

"Neither do I," replied Hermione. "Communication is key." Then she asked him what he thought about Walter. His response was much the same as Justin's.

Hermione spent the rest of the day going over cases which would be presented that week. She chuckled to herself when she met Blaise coming down the hall.

"Mr. Zabini. Shall I guess what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"You may guess if you wish. However, I think you already know. I'm a man of my word, so I'm here to tell you I've found my man."

Hermione gestured Blaise to a seat. "Have you now?" She asked. "I saw you scrutinizing my staff yesterday. Even if you have selected the correct wizard, I will not acknowledge whether it is right or wrong."

"No matter." Blaise answered nonchalantly as he handed over the information relating to the LeClair case. "I believe the culprit is the ever arrogant Terry Boot, but no need to worry. I have no intention of taking this any farther. I just wanted you to know I keep my word. I will add one small caveat. If he fucks up again, I'll be ready for him and he won't like it. Thank you for your time. I need to get back."

Hermione sat there idle for several minutes fingering the case packets and thinking about the conversation with Blaise. Terry was grown. She wasn't going to go running to ask him to behave himself. All she could do was hope he wasn't foolish enough to cross Blaise again. Because Blaise was very serious about what would happen if there was a next time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 24**

Hermione spent the rest of the day going over cases which would be presented that week. She chuckled to herself when she met Blaise coming down the hall.

"Mr. Zabini. Shall I guess what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"You may guess if you wish. However, I think you already know. I'm a man of my word, so I'm here to tell you I've found my man."

Hermione gestured Blaise to a seat. "Have you now?" She asked. "I saw you scrutinizing my staff yesterday. Even if you have selected the correct wizard, I will not acknowledge whether it is right or wrong."

"No matter." Blaise answered nonchalantly as he handed over the information relating to the LeClair case. "I believe the culprit is the ever arrogant Terry Boot, but no need to worry. I have no intention of taking this any farther. I just wanted you to know I keep my word. I will add one small caveat. If he fucks up again, I'll be ready for him and he won't like it. Thank you for your time. I need to get back."

Hermione sat there idle for several minutes fingering the case packets and thinking about the conversation with Blaise. Terry was grown. She wasn't going to go running to ask him to behave himself. All she could do was hope he wasn't foolish enough to cross Blaise again. Because Blaise was very serious about what would happen if there was a next time.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 25**

Earlier in the day, Blaise had set aside time to review the applications on file. With Craig Dunn a memory, he needed to fill the empty slot on T4. He had been going back and forth over Tracey Davis who, in his estimation, was the best candidate, but was unable to make a concrete decision. Tracey was who he wanted, but hiring her might cause some dissention between him and Draco and Draco and Hermione.

No matter. He was Head of a fairly large Ministry department. He couldn't let some long ago blow job stand in the way of him hiring the best person for the position. He'd discuss it with Draco, but his decision was made. If Tracey was still interested in OTS, she would be his new hire. He and Draco would be stopping by Theo's later that day, so he would discuss his decision with Draco then. Draco was his mate and Hermione was his friend, but this was about business. He would do what he had to do. It was a complete no-brainer.

 **/*/**

Nearing the end of the day, Hermione received an intra-Ministry message from Draco reminding her that he and Blaise would be stopping by Theo's house and he would see her later.

Hermione thought Draco going to visit Theo was a good thing. She was going to use the free time to sort through catalogs after a quick visit to the library. She needed the catalogs in order to search for furnishings for Draco's house and the Ministry Library of History and Genealogy located on Atrium level to make use of the genealogy area.

Only the most astute students and researchers were aware the room existed or cared what was stored there. Hermione knew because she had been an integral part of Kingsley's team to, as he explained it, put Wizarding histories into perspective.

The main room was named The Room of Modern Wizarding History and covered historical events, big and small, of the previous twenty years continuing through the present.

The smaller, less utilized room was called The Room of Modern Wizarding Genealogy and contained a great deal of information which included listings of the lineage of most magical people in Britain, Ireland and Wales.

Any citizen, Ministry employee or lessee was allowed to utilize the areas during normal Ministry hours with one day advance notice and presentation of their wand. As part of the original team, Hermione was allowed immediate entrance any time she appeared.

Thanks to all the information collected by Umbridge, Thicknesse and others of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission during their reign of terror at the Ministry. There had been more than enough information to fill most of the shelves. Hundreds of terrified families had their history documented after being accused of having stolen their magic. The Purebloods had willingly allowed their lineage to be documented as proof of their high standing within the Wizarding World. Halfbloods on the side of Voldemort had been quietly documented as families in good standing.

It was a little known fact, but Purebloods had discreetly kept tabs on each other as well. Never thinking they would lose the war and all their snippets and secrets would fall into the hands of the Ministry.

After the war, Kingsley had all the documentation collected and stored in a room off the Atrium until finally declaring the information, within reason, be made available to the citizens, students and professors who were interested.

Hermione took the lift down to the Atrium having decided to make DHG her first stop. She ignored the sharp look as well as the sharp tone she received from the wizard in charge due to the lateness of the hour.

"You have fifteen minutes before we close Miss Granger."

"I realize that Chester," answered Hermione tersely. "So why not hold off on using that tone for the next fifteen minutes. I will be quick."

Chester turned away without another word, but had set a large book down on the desk with a resounding snap.

Hermione grinned to herself as she surveyed the shelves. Old coot. If memory served her right, what she was looking for was in the very back. Seconds later, she had the information in her hands including some which had been marked, not for public dissemination. None of the material was allowed out of DHG, but Hermione got what she needed by using a special replicating spell she and Terry had worked out to duplicate the pages. She had copied twelve pages of information and notes, and was on her way out well within the allotted fifteen minutes.

"Thank you Chester. You might do well to remember you are required to be here from 10:00-7:00. An acid tone does nothing to change the hours of this department. Have a good night."

"Cheeky solicitors," Chester mumbled rolling his eyes as the door closed behind Hermione.

/*/

Hermione had what she needed to look up not only the Nott lineage, but others as well. From the time Draco mentioned incest, a bastard child and Lucius footing Esther Nott's bills, her radar had gone up and she wanted to know more. She didn't plan to mention any of it to Draco. Unless she came across something which could hurt him personally.

With the information tucked safely away, Hermione headed to Wilkerson's Home Management Shop, staple of the illustrious Malfoy Family, to pick up a few catalogs. It's a good thing times have changed, she thought. Otherwise, this Muggleborn would not be stepping foot into a Pureblood stronghold such as Wilkerson's. She collected three catalogs after being assured that delivery and set up could be arranged through the shop's Owl Delivery Services.

No matter how times had changed. Hermione knew Draco must have Owled ahead for them to expect her. Their solicitousness was almost overbearing.

With everything she needed in hand, Hermione decided to do her lineage study at her flat. She wasn't hiding anything from Draco. She was a solicitor who knew to never share something that might turn out wonky without having a grasp on it herself. Later on, she would browse the catalogs at Draco's house so they could eyeball furniture needs and placement together.

Settling in with a lettuce, cucumber, onion and tomato salad and two bottles of water, Hermione pulled the duplicated pages from her bag and began to look for anything _wonky_.

/*/

Draco was only seconds behind Blaise. Theo was expecting them, but Blaise took a minute to pull Draco aside.

"I've made a decision on my next hire mate and want to let you know beforehand. I plan to interview Tracey again. I think she will be a decent fit. I realize you and she have a bit of history, so I wanted you to know."

Blaise's choice aggravated Draco. He was just getting everything right with Hermione, but knew his feelings toward Tracey would not deter Blaise from hiring the best candidate for the position.

"No problem. I'm a professional. I'll work with Tracey as I would any other agent."

"And Hermione?" Asked Blaise.

"Hermione knows exactly where my heart and dick lie. It won't be a problem." Draco replied knowing this could put a kink in his relationship with Hermione. "Hermione trusts me."

"Fantastic." Blaise replied a little skeptically with his fist poised to knock on the door. "I wouldn't want Granger after my arse."

Draco laughed. "No worries. The only arse Hermione is after is mine."

/*/

Theo opened the door after the first knock welcoming his friends into the house. "Chuffed you stopped by boys, but I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Cely and I have been working industriously to clear up while keeping Padma foremost in our thoughts. I love this house, but with Padma gone. It feels like any other place. I've made some decisions. I plan to let Parvati take what she wants. Then I will wrap up everything else and donate it to magical people who are less fortunate. Once the house is clear, I will put it up for sale. However, I will only sell to someone I deem appropriate. With all that said, I don't mean to keep you standing in the entryway. Please come on through."

The three men sat down to talk. Blaise and Draco complimented Theo on what he had planned for the future. The surprise came when Theo mentioned he planned to get away for a bit. "Don't act so surprised boys." Theo responded good naturedly. "If I stay here, even if I sell the house. I'll come by everyday expecting Padma to be in the front yard fussing about her flowers. I want to get away. Let's just see how it goes."

Nodding like two bobbleheads, Draco and Blaise acquiesced knowing it would be futile to try to change Theo's mind.

"Whatever you need mate. I'm here to help." Draco replied.

"The same goes for me as well." Blaise answered honestly. "Just don't jump too fast."

"Right in one." Draco added. "If you don't want to stay here, you are always welcome to take your room back at my place."

Theo smiled at his two best mates. "Thanks for all your support. I am going to take a few days to sort myself. I'll let you both know what I decide. Let's have a drink to my lovely wife and her smooth transition into the next life. By the way Draco. You may tell Hermione that Cely is aware of my situation and has designated herself chief chef. I am in good hands. I intend to have her remain here when I sell the house, but I will have a talk with her before the new owner takes over. Separation will be good for the both of us. Except for Draco." He said with a nod in Draco's direction. "A single wizard doesn't really need a house elf. Hopefully the family who purchases the house will have children or be planning to have children."

Draco finished the last of his drink before responding to Theo's barb with a wide smile and a two finger salute. "Fuck you Theo. My house elves came with the Manor."

Blaise slapped Theo on the back. "Please Theo. Do not get Draco started on entitlement or we'll be here all night. I'm going home. Take it easy. I'll see you soon. I'll see you in the morning Draco. Give me some feedback on what I told you. Later boys."

Draco remained behind to chat with Theo for a little bit. Around 8:30, he said goodnight and headed home.

After his mates left, Theo called Cely to his den for company, and even though she was only a house elf. They sat in companionable silence until Theo left to go to bed.

/*/

Brendan sat in a chair on his back porch holding Kingsley's response in his hand wondering if this had been the way to go. He had a lot to think about after receiving such a positive answer from Kingsley. It was all happening so fast. He thought Kingsley would need weeks of meetings and denials before deciding on an answer. However, from the looks of things. Kingsley was willing to welcome him back without any reservations. Which was a good thing. Draco had mentioned in passing how strongly Kingsley had supported him on his return to London. The ability to forgive and move forward was the mark of a good man. If the rest of London was as forgiving, Brendan felt there would be few problems with his reentry

At the present time, he was happy, or as happy as a reformed Death Eater could be. He was respected in his field. He had access to the best and most current information. In addition, he had Jean to hold him down and lift him up as well.

Now that he had an invitation to return to London. Brendan was wavering. Was this what he really wanted? He sat there for several hours trying to balance one segment of his life against another. When he finally got up to retire for the night, he'd made his decision. Come hell or high water. He was going back to London as Severus Snape and a welcome citizen as well. His plan was to write Kingsley to expect him in a week.

After that, he would explain it all to Jean. One bit at a time.

After his shower, while lying awake in his bed. Brendan turned his attention back to Jean. Was this the point in time where he accepted her affections and asked her to come to Britain with him? After much thought, Brendan decided it wasn't. It wasn't because he felt there was something or someone better in London. It was because he could offer Jean his knowledge and his dick, but not much else.

There was another decision Brendan made while lying there. He would not sell off his home. Even if everything went to plan with his return to Britain, having a home to return to was a smart back up plan.

/*/

Draco was surprised to find the house empty when he returned home. Somehow he expected Hermione to be there in the study reviewing her case work. Maybe she just wanted some time alone. Draco could relate. Even though they were dating, it was important he and Hermione have some personal time away from each other. He had a few things he wanted to review, so this would be as good a time as any. Sitting in the chair in his study, Draco felt his lower half grow warm. Even as he tried to concentrate on what was in front of him. It was as though he could feel remnants of Hermione's arse in the chair. After a few more minutes of warm arse, Draco jumped up from the chair.

"This is bull shite. She's my witch and I want her here, or I'm going there." Rummaging through his drawers, Draco pulled out a long sleeved tee then pulled a pair of jeans from the closet mumbling that he wanted to see his witch.

/*/

Hermione immersed herself in the information she had gathered at DHG and couldn't pull herself away. Talk about filthy wankers. She absolutely loved Theo Nott, but the bloodline he came from was gross. Maybe the word wasn't gross. Perhaps it was more like disgusting. Purebloods obviously had no problem taking a relative as a sexual partner. A lot of what Hermione was reading made her want to gag. Personal notes written by the devious traitor Pettigrew implied Nott senior had shagged anything with an entryway. Hermione wasn't sure animals had been safe around Nott. The power mad Lucius had been almost as bad. A lot more discreet, but almost as bad.

An interesting piece of information inscribed in the side margins was Nott senior's run in with Severus Snape. Reading between the lines, Hermione gathered that Nott had tried to seduce Narcissa at a point in time when Lucius had been under Voldemort's thumb.

Certain facts made it seem as though Narcissa had been attacked, but the side notes and smudged out entries made it all but impossible for Hermione to determine what was true and what was false. Certain entries made it seem Lucius had retaliated by shagging Esther. It was all fucked up. What was clear. There really was an Esther Nott who had become pregnant and had a child. The most Hermione could discern was Esther did not have a wizard, fiancé or significant other when she turned up pregnant. Hermione had to draw her own conclusions on some things.

Theo had revealed that Nott Sr. had crippled his own sister. He had to have crippled Esther after the baby was born, or the child would have been born deformed or something. A quick thought crossed Hermione's mind. Perhaps Esther wasn't as despicable as it might seem. Perhaps, being cripple, Esther had no control over what was done with the child as she had no control over being used as a sexual partner to her brother. Three seconds later, Hermione was chastising herself for being foolish. Neither Esther nor Nott Sr. would want a child of incest hanging about to have his parentage questioned. It was probably a good thing the child had been sent to Ireland.

Hermione knew there were things that went on in the Wizarding World which were different from the Muggle world, but this was ridiculous. Keep the bloodlines at all costs. Even if it meant seducing your kin. Bloody disgusting.

Another wayward thought crept across Hermione's mind unbidden. _Maybe there's a reason Lucius is helping Esther._ Hermione sat straight up. No way. No way in hell this has anything to do with Lucius Malfoy. The child's father is Nott Sr.

Even though she persuaded herself that Lucius wouldn't … Wouldn't what? Back in those days. There was no telling what Voldemort's boys and girls would or would not do.

Trembling inside, Hermione threw the papers across the room where they landed in a haphazard heap. "This is not finished. This is not over." She kept repeating to herself. However, an hour later when Draco came walking into the living room. All the hateful shite she was determined to follow up evaporated from her mind when she looked into his eyes. For him, she would not let her innate curiosity get the better of her. She would let the sleeping dogs lie.

/*/

"Hello love." Draco said bending over to kiss the top of Hermione's head. "I thought you would be happily ensconced in the study ordering a long list of furnishings that would break the account of a working wizard."

Hermione reached backwards and pulled Draco down so she could reach his lips. "Don't give me any ideas. You do remember it is on account of you I need to replace the couch and my bedding as even subsequent refresh spells haven't completely removed the odor of your sex."

"My sex?" He asked sniffing the couch. "First of all. That would be our sex. Secondly. You are imagining things. Everything smells fine." Holding out his hand to beckon Hermione, Draco slyly replied. "Come to the bedroom with me. I'll show you everything smells lovely."

"I'm not following you to the bedroom." She smirked brushing his hand away. "We need to go over these catalogs to put together an order. By the way. The staff at Wilkerson's nearly bent over backwards to assist me. I assume you advised them of my impending visit."

"I did, but don't read anything into that. I wanted to be sure you got the best service possible. You know. Malfoy service." Then he sat there with a wide grin waiting for Hermione's retort. However, if there was a retort. She kept it under her breath so he couldn't hear.

Going room by room, they had a complete list of what was needed in a short period of time. It hadn't taken much longer to get the order written up, signed and sent. The confirmation would obviously be sent to Draco sometime the following day.

/*/

With the ordering out of the way, Draco decided now was the time to tell Hermione about Tracey Davis. "Listen love. As you know, Craig Dunn was let go."

Hermione nodded in the affirmative not sure where Draco was going with this.

"Long story short. Blaise has decided Tracey Davis is the best candidate to replace Dunn. If Tracey accepts the position, she will be on Harry's Team 4. I want you to hear this from me instead of someone else."

Hermione didn't know how to feel, or if she should feel any way at all. What Tracey and Draco had done together was in the past. As far as she knew, they hadn't done anything else or been together since. Still, a small chill ran through Hermione before she was able to form an answer.

During the seconds it took for Hermione to respond, Draco became wary that her mind was going to dark places. However, Hermione looked him full in the face before responding in a metered yet measured tone. "Are you telling me this because you want me informed, or because you think there will be problems between you?"

No, no, no thought Draco. We are not going backwards. "I'm telling you because I want you to know. Why do you think I mentioned it?" A little frustration apparent in his voice.

"Haha. Got you didn't I? When I pause or hesitate before speaking, there's nothing sinister going on. I'm simply allowing myself time to reply in a manner conducive to a pleasant conversation."

Draco smiled as he took Hermione's hand and squeezed.

"I can't say I'm happy about you working closely with Tracey, but as long as she respects our relationship. We'll be fine. The past is the past as long as we keep it there. Thank you for telling me." She finished leaning up to kiss Draco. Then Hermione had to sit back in surprise as she watched him go into some kind of act.

Holding his stomach, Draco gazed at Hermione with what was supposed to pass for a pitiful look. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. Would you please feed me?"

Without a word to Draco, Hermione summoned her wand and waved it once. Draco heard something move in the kitchen. Hermione then moved the wand in a zigzag, up and down motion. More noises from the kitchen.

"I'm still hungry. What was all that?"

"Oh! You meant for me to serve you as well? Let me see. There is a very nice half lamb roast with vegetables sitting on the counter. Do you think you can manage to fix your own plate, or are you too hungry to move?"

Jumping up, Draco grinned at Hermione as he headed towards the luscious smell emanating from the kitchen. "You little house elf. That was a nice bit of magic. This hungry wizard thanks you from the bottom of his heart. Come have some dinner with me."

Hermione joined Draco at the table where they enjoyed a lovely lamb meal while discussing the happenings of the day.

/*/

Cely the house elf moved listlessly through the house tidying up things that were already tidy. She had lost her mistress and from what Mr. Theo had divulged. She would be losing him too. Cely had been born into the old Nott family, but her time with lovely Mistress Padma and Theo had been the happiest in her life. Mistress Padma had treated her like she was her child. Cely had never been beat or berated by her mistress. Although Mr. Theo had a great temper, he was very seldom cross with her because the mistress would give him a telling off which was usually enough to make him calm down.

Temper or not, Cely would rather stay with Theo than be left behind when he moved on.

House elves were strong, powerfully magic beings, but at that moment, knowing she was destined to be left to strangers at a time when should have been preparing a nursery. Cely let a few stray tears fall as she moved through the house tidying the already tidy.

She had no use for strangers.

/*/

Blaise was deeply immersed in paperwork when Ginny arrived home. "Sorry I'm so late love. I stopped by the Burrow to see my parents. How is Theo?"

"Hello sweet." Blaise replied dropping his pen down on the desk. "Theo is fine. He's thinking about leaving London for a bit. I don't think he will, but that's his mindset at the moment. How was your visit with the parents? Still fretting because you're dating a Pureblood?"

Ginny reached out to give Blaise a sharp pinch. "Watch it wanker. My parents are not biased towards purebloods. They aren't biased towards anyone."

"Ow," groaned Blaise pulling his arm away grabbing Ginny by the waist. "You're very lucky I care about you Miss Weasley. Otherwise, I'd have that lovely arse over my knee giving you the spanking Arthur never did."

"For your information, I was a model child. I didn't need spankings."

Blaise laughed so hard it took him a minute to reply. "Please. I heard even your brothers were afraid of you, so don't go rewriting history now. And that little thing with Harry."

Blaise immediately felt Ginny tense up. He had crossed a line. No one was supposed to talk about her failed relationship with Harry, including him. Especially him. "Sorry Gin. That's none of my business."

Ginny sighed. Before she began dating Blaise, talking about her relationship with Harry had been painful in the sense she and her strong personality had tried to run rough house over Harry and lost. Being with Blaise had allowed her to relegate that embarrassing portion of her life to a very small place in the back of her mind, not to be pulled out and studied on a daily basis. "I'm over that Blaise." She replied softly. "There's no need to tiptoe around me. I am in a good place with you."

Blaise was actually pleased with Ginny's answer. He cared a lot about her and didn't want to be coming up second to Harry. No wizard wanted that. "I'm glad to hear that. Shall we talk about something else?'

"Yes let's. My mum has invited us to dinner on Sunday. I guess the family wants to give you the look over." Ginny replied cheekily. "I believe they want to see if you measure up."

"Measure up my arse," huffed Blaise. "Your mother and father know me. Besides, I'm dating their daughter. The acceptance is automatic."

Winking saucily, Ginny replied with a smirk. "Tell that to my brothers love. I'm off to take a shower."

"Not without me you're not." Blaise mumbled jumping up to follow Ginny to the shower. "I'll give you something to tell your brothers. Prepare yourself."

Ginny let out a loud giggle as she stepped out of her jeans and called out to Blaise. "Come on then. You cheeky bugger. We'll see who gives whom what."

/**/

On Tuesday, after a short discussion with Draco, Blaise spent the rest of the day either behind closed doors or out at meetings.

Draco, Donald and Brian left the office early in the morning and spent most of the day in Wellingborough sifting through evidence relating to a case of family mayhem in which the ex-husband broke in to confront the new husband. And it had been a confrontation which ended with the wife and the new husband being cursed. The ex-husband Apparated away, but had been caught by MLE Agents who had followed his Apparition trail to the Hogs Head Inn where the drunken, blubbering sot had his wand confiscated and was taken into custody without fanfare.

Looking around, Draco thought to himself how magical people were beginning to act like Muggles. Instead of sorting things out, they were resorting to violence.

The place was a bloody mess. Draco surveyed the property making copious notes on what he saw while Brian and Donald collected the evidence. Even though it was clear what had happened. All evidence still had to be collected, logged, categorized and presented to Blaise before being turned over to prosecutors.

The three wizards stopped to have a late lunch before returning to the Ministry. Because any discussion of their case was forbidden. The colleagues discussed things going on within the Ministry touching upon who had transferred in, who had transferred out, and the Minister's upcoming programs. Draco contributed his part to the discussion, but went silent and remained silent when Donald and Brian began to gossip. Until Donald mentioned having seen Betty Goyle being led into the courtrooms.

Draco's ears perked up and he listened closely to Donald explain that Betty's solicitor was trying to get her released from prison alluding to the fact her brother was dead and no longer posed a problem.

Draco raged inside as he listened to Donald express his opinion of where he thought the Chief Warlock should send Betty.

"I can agree with you on that." Draco offered shoving his plate away. "Had the addle brained witch reported Goyle, Padma Nott would still be alive. It's a good thing I changed careers because I would have petitioned to be the prosecutor on her case, and I wouldn't have rested until I had her put away for life. Padma Nott doesn't get to have a life, so why should Betty Goyle?"

Donald stopped talking and glanced at Brian. They had heard Draco was a former prosecutor, but this was the first time their Team Head had mentioned his former career.

Throwing some Galleons on the table, Draco told Brian and Donald he would see them back at OTS before stalking away.

"Have I fucked up yet again?" Brian asked Donald. "This has not been one of my better days."

"Of course you haven't. Draco is mates with Theo and was a friend to Theo's wife. I don't think Betty Goyle being alive will ever sit well with him. I'm sure Blaise feels the same way." Gesturing towards his kit, Donald suggested they get everything back to OTS.

The men paid the check leaving Draco's Galleons on the table for the server.

Once back in the office, Draco, Brian and Donald worked silently and efficiently. By 6:00 pm, each man had completed his portion of the case. Wands and the bits of physical evidence had been checked, logged and sealed as well. Draco wrote up his overall report which would be attached to the top of the box for Blaise's review.

As he attached his report, Draco was thankful he had the team he had realizing how easy it would have been to be put on a team with the likes of Craig Dunn. The name automatically brought to mind Dunn's probable replacement. He and Blaise had discussed it again that morning. Placing Tracey Davis on Team 4 had no bearing on him. She would be just another agent.

/*/

With everything boxed up, Draco went back to his office where there was a days worth of mail piled on his desk. Which in turn brought to mind the mail lying untouched on his father's desk. Realizing he had a duty to look over his father's affairs, Draco hurried to begin sorting through the pile on his desk.

He had barely started when Donald and Brian stopped by to say goodnight. "Goodnight then mates. I'll see you in the morning."

Then he had gone back to sorting. "Not important. Not important." Draco mumbled as he sorted. "MLE. I'll have a look at that. A private and personal from Kingsley. I'll have a look at that." Something from someone named Rebecca Farmer. Draco knew the name, but couldn't place it. Curiosity got to him and he put the Rebecca Farmer envelope in his review pile. The last piece on the bottom was the confirmation from Wilkerson's. That one puzzled Draco for a second as he wondered why the shop had sent the confirmation to OTS rather than his home. His next thought had been that Hermione may have directed the shop to send the confirmation to the place he was most likely to be during the day.

"That sounds reasonable," said Draco mumbling to himself once again.

Draco checked his watch to find it was already 6:50. Time was passing quickly, so he pulled the remaining envelopes he had set aside for review in front of him.

Kingsley requested Draco appear at his office Wednesday 1:00 pm for a working lunch. That was it. Appear for a working lunch. Draco shrugged. There wasn't any thought needed about this. He'd been summoned.

The message from Head of MLE was just a bit of bantering about the numerous witches who found Draco…. _appealing_. Draco smiled as he threw the message aside. What numerous witches thought about him didn't excite him in the least, but he did think it was nice to be noticed.

/*/

The last envelope marked Rebecca Farmer held the biggest surprise. As soon as Draco read the first several sentences. He remembered exactly who she was. Rebecca Farmer, best friend to Betty Goyle was contacting him in the hope he would support Betty's petition for early release from Ministry custody. The letter explained how Betty thought as a former Slytherin he could support her in trying to resolve something that hadn't been her fault.

The letter went on to explain how Betty had tried to get help for Greg, but there was none available.

Bloody liar.

Through Rebecca, Betty even tried to play on Draco's sympathies reminding him he should have been there for Greg who was once his best friend.

Harry's words came to mind. _Betty Goyle has nothing good to say to me. I've had to detain her brother on several occasions._ It was unfortunate Harry hadn't found anything substantial enough to keep Goyle off the streets.

Draco gazed at the letter in amazement before crinkling it up in a ball and throwing it across the room. He had then begun cursing loudly at the air while slamming things around.

The audacity of both these witches he thought. Why would any rational person think he would help the sister of a lunatic? Especially at this point in time when her brother's victim had just been buried. Betty had lived with the bloody murderer. She had to have realized his behavior was escalating. Yet she had done nothing when a discreet Owl to MLE or the Aurors would have alerted them to the situation and the mayhem which followed might have been prevented.

Still cursing and banging things around, Draco shouldn't have been surprised to find Blaise at his door, but he was.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Asked Blaise shutting the door behind him. "You're not the only one left in the office Draco. If something has you that upset, you might want to take the issue to Malfoy Manor or your house. Anywhere but here."

Draco was too aggravated to offer any apology, or even form a coherent sentence. Instead, he walked over to retrieve the crinkled ball of paper and handed it to Blaise. "Read it."

Blaise read the letter then glanced over at Draco. "This must be some kind of ill advised prank? This witch has to be out of her mind. It can't be real."

"It's real enough." Draco remarked sourly while pounding his fist on the desk. "I don't often call witches out of their name, but these two despicable twats deserve each other. I can't even fathom how this Rebecca hag is out of Ministry custody when it was she who first invited Goyle to come around normal people knowing his state. You and Wil could have met the same fate as Padma. And the other one. She dares ask me to support her. What I will do is put a word in Hermione's ear. She has all the right connections to keep this piece of shite incarcerated until the day Padma comes back to life. I did my part. In fact, I did too much. I was the one who suggested we help Goyle. And we all know where that ended." Draco shouted so forcefully that a line of spittle shot out of his mouth. "Fuck both those bloody slags."

Blaise understood how Draco felt. After all, it had been he and Wil who had first fallen to Goyle's wand. "The simple answer is you don't help. Don't even respond to this piece of rubbish. Personally, I like the idea of letting Hermione look into it. Knowing your witch, I believe she can fix it so Rebecca and Betty both get their just rewards. Now. If you have finished your rant, I suggest you lock up and head out." Opening the door, Blaise turned back to chastise his mate. "The next time you want to have a shout down with your office walls. Close your door. Nice work on the case today. Goodnight."

A clearly still aggravated Draco mumbled goodnight, locked up his desk then strode to the lifts where he began punching buttons like some nutter.

/*/

At the same time an aggrieved Draco was stepping out of the floo at Malfoy Manor. A chuffed Tracey Davis was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron revealing to Hannah how she might have scored a position in OTS.

"That calls for a celebratory drink on the house Miss Davis. What will it be?"

"If the house is buying, I'll have a champagne sampler."

Hannah nodded at Tracey then winked at Harry who had just come through the door. After pouring white wine into a glass of champagne, Hannah held out the glass to Tracey. "Here you are Tracey. Congratulations."

"Thanks Hannah." Tracey said raising her glass. "I won't know for sure until Wednesday or Thursday, but thanks. Cheers. Nice to see you Harry."

Harry nodded at Tracey. "Davis. How are things in Magical Cooperation?"

"Things are fine Harry. But starting next week, you might have to ask someone else. Excuse me. I see Della and Terry."

"Well that was cryptic." Harry said following Tracey with his eyes.

Hannah continued wiping the bar top. It wasn't her place to reveal Tracey's business. Harry had recently been hired for OTS. He'd find out Tracey's news soon enough.

/*/

At Malfoy Manor, Draco had just finished clearing up his father's correspondence and was on his way home to wrap his arms around his witch. He needed to feel her warmth.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 25**

At the same time an aggrieved Draco was stepping out of the floo at Malfoy Manor. A chuffed Tracey Davis was sitting at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron revealing to Hannah how she might have scored a position in OTS.

"That calls for a celebratory drink on the house Miss Davis. What will it be?"

"If the house is buying, I'll have a champagne sampler."

Hannah nodded at Tracey then winked at Harry who had just come through the door. After pouring white wine into a glass of champagne, Hannah held out the glass to Tracey. "Here you are Tracey. Congratulations."

"Thanks Hannah." Tracey said raising her glass. "I won't know for sure until Wednesday or Thursday, but thanks. Cheers. Nice to see you Harry."

Harry nodded at Tracey. "Davis. How are things in Magical Cooperation?"

"Things are fine Harry. But starting next week, you might have to ask someone else. Excuse me. I see Della and Terry."

"Well that was cryptic." Harry said following Tracey with his eyes.

Hannah continued wiping the bar top. It wasn't her place to reveal Tracey's business. Harry had recently been hired for OTS. He'd find out Tracey's news soon enough.

/*/

At Malfoy Manor, Draco had just finished clearing up his father's correspondence and was on his way home to wrap his arms around his witch. He needed to feel her warmth.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 26**

Hermione had spent most of Tuesday in and out of court prosecuting the Brenda Rivers case. It had been a surprise to see a tall, good looking witch stand when her name was called. Hermione didn't know what she had expected, but it wasn't a witch who looked as though she had just stepped from the pages of a glamour magazine. This classy looking witch had cursed two children because her lover wouldn't leave his wife for her. It was unthinkable. Hermione turned away from the witch to glance through her case notes relegating the witch's overall appearance to the back of her mind. She was in court to ensure that Brenda Rivers paid for her crime, nothing else.

Thirty minutes into the proceedings, Hermione became aggravated as she watched the brazen witch using her wiles on the Chief Warlock and her own solicitor as well. Even the old wizards of the Wizengamot weren't off limits.

Simpering and smiling, Brenda Rivers was casting a wide net. Hermione watched the witch run her hand up her solicitors arm and continued to watch as the solicitor reached over to pat his client's hand. Brenda's behavior had continued even as the Chief Warlock read the charges against her and asked for a plea. Brenda's solicitor had to be asked twice. The second time, the Chief Warlock reprimanded the solicitor right there in open court for his lack of attention to the proceedings before him.

The solicitor turned a bright shade of red as he stood to apologize to the court. Even so, the Chief Warlock was not amused and issued a warning to the solicitor to advise his client she was on trial for a heinous act and not in some pub looking for a dance partner.

Hermione could barely contain herself as she watched the smug smile fade from the witch's face. After that, it was all business. The wife testified against the witch telling how she had been harassed and her children attacked. The disgraced lover/husband testified against the witch as well.

The only thing left was Hermione's summation in which she covered every vile thing Brenda Rivers had done.

When all was said and done, and the Chief Warlock was reading the sentence handed down by the Wizengamot. The once smug witch had lost all her smugness and stood before the court as just another piece of shite who was getting what she deserved. As Brenda was being led from the courtroom, Hermione looked her directly in her face…. and smiled.

Hermione sat at a small desk in the back of the courtroom writing her synopsis of the case feeling fulfilled. She had promised to see the vile witch get everything she deserved. And she had. Her work was done. Gathering her documents, Hermione spoke a few words to several court officers and the Chief Warlock before heading back to her office.

/*/

Back in the office, Hermione spent a few minutes talking to Gloria and ended up inviting Gloria to her flat for dinner. Hermione liked this witch and had high hopes that what Terry and Justin reported in the morning would warrant her right hand witch becoming an Assistant Prosecutor.

Hermione was chuffed when Gloria accepted the invitation and they decided to leave for Hermione's flat together. Hermione also had somewhat of an ulterior motive. She wanted to run a few things past Gloria she couldn't discuss with Draco.

/*/

After discussing a few things with Terry and Justin, Hermione closed up for the night then went to collect Gloria, so they could get on their way. The two witches made one stop at the liquor shop so Hermione could buy a bottle of wine.

"A witch after my own heart," joked Gloria. "I'm quite the wine lover, with a preference leaning towards white."

Hermione smiled as she commented on Gloria's statement. "Ah, yes. White wine. Friend to stressed out witches everywhere. We are going to be the best of friends. What shall we have for dinner?"

Just as Hermione posed the question about dinner. She and Gloria were passing Viglio's Italian Cuisine. "I think our question about dinner has just been answered. If you are a fan, we will go with Italian."

Gloria didn't hesitate to give her opinion. "Italian sounds good. As with wine, I have a favorite Italian dish. Which makes me totally predictable but well fed."

"Great." Hermione replied pulling open the restaurant door. "Not only will we be soused due to our intake of white wine, but well fed in the bargain. And to think it's only Tuesday. We can do this every night this week and be well fed alcoholics by the weekend."

Gloria giggled in delight. She really liked this side of her boss.

Hermione ordered three takeaway dinners. One each for her and Gloria, and an extra for Draco.

/*/

Once again, the house was empty when Draco arrived. He was disappointed that Hermione wasn't there, being sure that holding her in his arms would help relieve some of the tension that had built up over the last few hours. In addition, he wanted to share his thoughts on Betty Goyle and possibly Rebecca Farmer. Draco had also grown used to their intimacy. Sexual and otherwise.

He and Hermione hadn't been sexually intimate the previous night, so he was wanting some of her attention, but he was also exhausted. So, instead of Apparating over to Hermione's flat. Draco ate several pieces of roast beef, showered, then fell asleep without even turning back the covers.

/*/

Hermione was having a lovely time with Gloria. However, she had one ear open for Draco coming through. By the time they finished their Italian, Hermione had begun to wonder if Draco was tied up with his furniture deliveries. After another thirty minutes, Hermione was ready to say goodnight to Gloria so she could check on Draco. Whether they spent the night together or not, they usually had contact with each other. Besides, if the furniture had been delivered. As co-orderer, she expected to be consulted on the placement.

/*/

It was 9:00 when Gloria finished the last of her wine and asked to use the loo. "I've had a lovely time Hermione. We'll have to do this again. I'm just going to have a pee then head home."

"Feel free. The loo is down the hall on the left."

Sitting there while Gloria was using the facilities, Hermione got a bit anxious about the information she had shared with Gloria. The good thing was Gloria had sided with her and agreed to help however she could. Which was a good thing.

"Alright Hermione." Gloria remarked picking up her purse. "I'm going to be on my way. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yup. I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for coming."

/*/

Hermione did a bit of cleaning up before changing into her pajamas. She couldn't stand a dirty kitchen. Then she had sat on the side of the bed feeling more wide awake than she had getting out of bed that morning. Thoughts of Brenda Rivers and Esther Nott ran through her mind as she sat there. Filthy twats both. The men in both cases were the primary cause of the women's bad behavior, but still. How could any female do the things Esther and Brenda had done? And both cases involved a child or children suffering for it. Bloody, stupid bitches letting a wizard lead them astray.

Lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, Hermione thought about Draco. In a way, his behavior had caused her to act a certain way. Hermione raised up on her elbows. It had been a brief thought, but it was true. Seeing Tracey Davis on her knees between his legs had been crushing, and in a way had dictated the way she treated the wizards who had come through her life. In and out had been the way it worked. She had been volatile with them. She didn't trust them. And she had always been waiting for that one thing which would tear the relationship.

She hadn't injured any children or caused them to be injured, but in a slightly different way she had let a man's behavior dictate her behavior.

"Bull shite." She growled pummeling her pillow. "I've gone mad. No matter how bad things got in my life. I would never hurt a child. My situation is nothing like theirs."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere. Hermione was reminded of something she had seen. Grabbing her wand, she summoned her beaded bag and retrieved the information she had gathered from DHG. Hermione went through the pages so rapidly she completely missed what she was looking for and had to start over. The second time, she searched more thoroughly and found the piece of information. The words hadn't meant anything to Hermione when she first reviewed the files, but now she knew exactly what the faint letters meant.

Turning her wand tip to its brightest setting, Hermione squinted her eyes trying to make the letters come into focus. The first letter was illegible. The second and third letters were e and c. The next two letters were illegible, and the last letter was n.

Hermione was too excited to waste time solving a puzzle, but wasn't sure what spell would clear up the words.

"It has to be a basic swish and flick." She mumbled to herself. "Basic. Basic. Basic." Then she had it. Making a basic swish and flick, Hermione called out clearly. "Aparecium." The two words immediately became clear. Declan Cobb. Hermione went over each letter with a pen then stared at the two words which were obviously a name. If her thinking was correct, this was the name of Esther's son. She was chuffed. Another step forward in the research she'd promised herself she wasn't going to do.

Hermione returned all the files to her bag, used the loo, then got into bed. Now that she'd found another bit of information about the Nott family. She was more wide awake than ever.

"What will Theo think?" she wondered out loud. "Shite! What will Draco think?" Turning onto her left side, Hermione fluffed her pillow one more time telling herself there was no need for anyone to worry. She wasn't going to take the research any farther.

/*/

Theo Nott was chuffed. He was back to full health. No more chewing gum for a queasy stomach. No more porridge. No more all liquid meals, and above all. No more soft boiled eggs. He didn't think he'd ever eat one again. Hermione was sure it had been the way he had stuffed the food down his throat. He was sure it was the eggs. No more.

Theo planned to return to his office in the morning, but tonight he was out to have a few drinks and perhaps have a nice conversation with a mate. He wasn't going to overdo it. He planned to keep his intake to three drinks. If he hadn't found someone to talk to by then, he was going back to the house.

Theo had just lifted the glass to his mouth when someone clapped him on the back.

"Hello mate. How are you holding up?"

Theo turned to see Jay Patil standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"Ajay." Theo called out beaming and pulling the Hindi wizard into a one armed, man hug. "When did you get to London? How did you know my whereabouts? I'm sorry I didn't Owl you about Padma, but I could barely get out of my own way. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I thought Parvati would notify you.

"Stop with the Ajay. Call me Jay, or call me sir." Jay joked. "As for Parvati. She did notify me." Jay said throwing his hand in the air to call the witch behind the bar. "I received her Owl yesterday. It's likely she sent the message by way of India. I'm sorry I wasn't here to stand with you to see Padma off. It was so unexpected. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Theo gave Jay a wan smile. "There's nothing I need unless you have some unknown panacea in your bag that will turn back time. Other than that, I just have to learn how to manage without my witch. How long do you plan to be in London? I'd like for you to see our vault. I had it specially made for Padma and myself. It's beautiful."

"I'd love that." Jay remarked solemnly. "I've arranged to be away for as long as you need me. As far as time turners go. If I had one, I would happily give it to you. As for how I knew where you were. It's down to Cely. I believe the old girl thinks you might do yourself some harm."

Theo shook his head. "Cely is overwrought because I mentioned selling the house, and leaving London."

"No way!" Jay exclaimed in surprise. "I think I'd be overwrought too, if I was told the way of life I know was about to change. Even an elf would be wary at a statement like that. Especially, after just losing the mistress she loved above all else."

"She'll be fine." Theo replied lifting a second drink to his mouth. "I haven't made any final decisions yet. Let's just wait and see. While you are here. I invite you to take any family or sentimental items you wish. Parvati has already said she wanted a few things. Everything else will be donated."

"I'll have a look see Theo. There might be some things that should be kept for posterity."

Looking around, Ajay told Theo that the old place looked the same as when he'd been there the last time.

Theo nodded at Padma's favorite cousin. "I'm beginning to believe. The more things change, the more they stay the same. I'm through here. Have you left your bags at the house? Let's go make Cely happy."

"Yes. My bags are in the foyer. I didn't want to be presumptuous enough to take over a bedroom without authorization. I look forward to one of Cely's lovely meals."

Theo called the bar witch over to settle the bill. Then he and Jay stepped into the night to Apparate to the Nott home.

/*/

As expected, Cely was happy to see Theo and Jay. "Mr. Theo. Mr. Ajay. Welcome home. You been leaving your bags in the hall Mr. Ajay, but Ise put them in the bedroom so yous wouldn't have to be bothered. Ise made a stew in case yous hungry. Shall I….?"

"Cely." Theo called sharply. "Overstepping a bit. Aren't you? Please leave us be. I'll call if I need you."

"Yes Master Theo. Not meaning to be a bad elf." Cely replied before Disapparating with a pop.

Jay had watched as Cely's shoulders slumped, but remained silent. He also noticed how Cely had reverted to calling Theo master. It wasn't his affair, so he wouldn't comment. He did, however, think Theo was being a bit harsh with the elf, knowing she only wanted what was best for him.

Theo knew it too. Rubbing his forehead with his open palm, he muttered. "Before you comment, I know I was rough with Cely, but she has to stop being so…so."

"So what Theo? So loving? So caring? Padma allowed Cely that, so she won't be changing overnight. It's not as though she's acting strangely. But, that's your affair. I'll stay out of it. I will say. Your words and tone surprised her enough that she reverted back to calling you master."

"You'll get no argument from me Jay. I was rough with her. Cely must be sixty years old, but Padma treated that elf as though she was her child. No worries though. She and I will sort it all out."

"Good. As I previously mentioned. I am looking forward to one of Cely's meals. Stew sounds good right about now. If you don't mind, I would like to thank Cely for putting my things away. I'm asking in front because I don't want to overstep."

Theo wrapped his arm around Jay's neck as they headed towards the kitchen. "Overstep my arse. You've been overstepping from the first time I met you. Have at it."

"Good. I'll also remind her that she is to call me Jay not Ajay."

"Ah. More bull shite." Theo joked. "If you're not careful, Cely will be following you home."

"That might be a good thing since you plan to sell the house and leave her with strangers." Before Theo could form a reply, Jay gave up. "Whatever. Let's just go eat."

/**/

Wednesday was fairly busy for everyone.

Justin and Terry made their vetting presentation to Hermione about mid morning only pausing for a bathroom break and a cup of tea. Gloria had come through with flying colors.

/*/

When Hermione got back from having her tea, there was an envelope waiting for her. She recognized Draco's handwriting and right away her stomach got all fluttery. Because she was expecting Justin and Terry back momentarily, Hermione quickly read the message laughing at the smart arsed remarks then slipped it into her bag.

"He needs me does he?" She chuckled to herself as she closed the drawer that held her bag. "I guess I'll have to help the poor boy out."

/*/

Terry and Justin returned to the room at 1:00. This time to sort out what they would offer Gloria.

Hermione hadn't been too pleased by Terry's suggestion they offer Gloria less salary than what Rebecca had earned.

"Be reasonable Hermione." Terry cautiously remarked. "Rebecca was…"

"Rebecca was a stupid tart who didn't know right from wrong. Gloria is a whip smart, fully vetted witch who not only exceeds requirements, but can handle just about every job here including yours and mine. Set her up for the first six months with equal salary to what Rebecca was making. After six months, we'll review her performance. If she has performed as I expect, she will be given a pay raise."

"Fine. Fine. We are in agreement. Right Justin?

"Right," agreed Justin nodding his head.

Terry went on. "Since we have two new teams. I think we should move a few of our duties over to Gloria."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Justin sat there wondering if Terry paid attention to what came out of his own mouth. Hadn't he just wanted to pay Gloria less salary than they had paid Rebecca? Now he was trying to foist some of his duties onto her. What convoluted reasoning. Justin knew by the look on Hermione's face she thought the same thing. However, instead of challenging Terry yet again. Hermione slapped a sheet of paper down in front of him.

"Here are the requirements for the Assistant Prosecutor Position. Gloria is promoted. After you have some lunch, sit down with her to get everything sorted. We'll set her starting date for the first week of May. Justin, you'll be charged with checking Ministry HR to see what, if any, applications they have on file for witches or wizards looking for a position. Be selective in your choices. We need forward thinking, willing to learn candidates. We need another Gloria." Hermione added with a smile. "I will sit with Gloria later this afternoon to go over any odds and ends. As you both know. We are taking the LeClair case to court on Friday. I'd like Gloria to sit in. We three will meet tomorrow morning at 10:00 to go over the case. That's all for now."

/*/

Walking back to their offices, Terry remarked how Hermione was giving Gloria the world.

Before Justin stepped into his office he reminded Terry that Gloria was worth every bit.

Terry frowned as he stepped into his own office because he felt otherwise. Gloria was nice enough, but she was too pushy for his liking. She reminded him of Hermione. No one could hear his thoughts, but Terry sill looked around guiltily. He had chased after his _pushy_ boss for a year. The last thing he should be doing is denigrating someone for being like her.

/*/

Hermione had a quick sandwich at her desk while finalizing the Rivers Case. Then she moved onto the cases which would be coming up on the docket the following week.

Terry stopped in to assure Hermione he had sat down with Gloria and everything was on point for her to start in May.

"Thank you Terry. Is there anything else going on I need to know?"

"Actually, I heard…."

"Regarding Granger & Associates," snapped Hermione giving Terry a withering glance.

"Oh, right. Everything is fine. I'll just be getting back to my office."

Hermione shook her head. Falling in love seemed to have made Terry lose his mind. He was turning into a right gossip. He and Blaise would surely bump heads if Terry didn't snap back to order.

Justin stuck his head in the door around 5:00 to let Hermione know he'd found a few prospects and would let her know the outcome after a bit of follow up.

/*/

Hermione had tidied up her desk and was gathering her things when Gloria appeared at her door asking for a quick word.

"Of course. Come in. Have a seat. I had every intention of sitting down with you to discuss your promotion. It totally slipped my mind. So. What do you think about becoming an Assistant Prosecutor?"

With a wide grin, Gloria revealed how happy she was to be given a chance few witches could imagine.

Hermione listened as Gloria explained what she hoped to achieve in her new position. At one point, Gloria was so exuberant and talking so fast. Hermione asked her to slow down and take a breath.

"Sorry Hermione." She replied taking an actual deep breath. "This opportunity has me babbling like a fool. I promise you. I normally don't get this excited. Well. I don't mean to keep you. I just wanted to truly thank you for choosing me."

Hermione offered Gloria a bit of insight. "There's really nothing to thank me for. You deserve the promotion. It's all down to your brilliant work ethic, knowledge of the business and your willingness to step up. I should be thanking you. By the way. We will need to do a bit of shuffling around on Friday. Terry, Justin and I will be prosecuting the LeClair Case. I would like for you to sit in. No worries. Even though I know you could probably participate in the case and do well. You will only be an observer. Take notes. After the trial, we can discuss any questions you might have. In the coming weeks, before you are officially in your new position. I would like for you to get some practice writing up case notes. It's late. We can discuss this more Friday after court. Have a good night."

"You do the same Hermione. I took your advice and have been looking over information about telecommunications. It's very interesting. If it can be managed time wise, I'm hoping to be part of Kingsley's project. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Gloria."

That witch is impressive thought Hermione as she gathered her things. We couldn't have made a better choice. Next stop, liquor shop. I think I've gone through all the wine at Draco's. Then she was off.

/*/

Team 3's next case was already on Draco's desk when he arrived Wednesday morning, so he, Donald and Brian spent a few minutes going over the particulars before setting off for Wales where the incident happened.

Draco had explained to Donald and Brian he had a 1:00 pm appointment with Kingsley and might have to leave them at the scene, if they weren't finished by 12:45. Neither wizard had a problem with Draco leaving early.

Draco worked quickly, assessing the premises and making copious notes he would sort out later that afternoon. He finished recording at 12:15, stuck his notes in his case and told Donald and Brian he would see them back at OTS.

Draco could have stuck around for a few more minutes, but he had an important Inter-Ministry message to send. He hadn't had any communication with Hermione since Monday. "That won't do." Draco mumbled to himself. "We are dating. Which means we should see each other at least once a day." Laughing to himself, Draco stopped his mumbling, but his silent thoughts were running amuck. He wanted to feel Hermione in his arms. He wanted to kiss those lips and feel her hips against his. Most of all, he wanted her there to help him with the placement of all the bloody furniture they had ordered.

"Hello mate. Not going off the deep end are you? In here laughing to yourself."

"You're my Superior Blaise. You're not my mother. My thoughts are my own. Is there something I can do for you? I need to send a message then get to my meeting with Kingsley." Draco remarked with his pen hovering over a blank sheet of paper waiting for Blaise to either speak or leave.

"Such a disparaging tone Mr. Malfoy. I don't need anything. I simply stopped in to find out the joke. Obviously, there wasn't one. Just to let you know. Another worthy candidate has popped up. I still intend to interview Tracey, but believe it or not. A Junior Unspeakable has asked for an interview as well. Those blokes strike me as being a bit creepy, but this particular wizard has less than four years in. He's still quite normal."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "I wonder if that's what people think about OTS?"

"Never." Blaise replied straightening his tie. "We are the best of the best. If anything, those not part of our department envy us. Now, I'll let you get to your letter writing. Don't make any plans for tonight. Theo Owled me. Padma's cousin Jay is in town for a few days."

"Well mate. I have plans. I'll have to meet Jay another night."

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, we'll probably be at mine or Theo's. See you later."

/*/

Checking his Wonder Wizard Watch, Draco saw he only had fifteen minutes until time to meet with Kingsley. His pen fairly flew over the paper as he wrote out the message to Hermione.

 _Hermione;_

 _You've obviously forgotten you have a wizard. I thought when two people date. They are obligated to see each other at least once a day. Even during the work week. I am in need of your touch. Sorry. That came out wrong. Although, I am in need of those touches as well. What I'm referring to is help sorting out the furniture and accessories which will be delivered later this evening._

 _Let's have dinner together at the house while we wait for the delivery. Shall we call it for 7:00? I'll see you then, if not before._

 _Draco._

Draco reached for an Inter-Ministry envelope, and once outside the department, he let the envelope speed away. Then he headed to the lifts.

The lift was empty which gave Draco time to adjust his jacket and straighten his tie. He wanted to look his best when stepping in front of the Minister of Magic.

/*/

Anthony stepped out of his office to shake Draco's hand asking him to wait a second while he notified the Minister he was there.

While waiting, Draco casually looked around thankful he didn't have to deal with Percy Weasley. However, just as Draco finished his thought. Percy Weasley came down the hall walking as though he had a stick up his arse.

"Can I help you with something Malfoy. People don't normally stand around outside the Minister's office. You wouldn't want others to think you mean to do him some harm."

Draco bristled, but before he could utter any kind of response. Anthony stepped out of Kingsley's office and beckoned him in.

Draco couldn't resist getting off a pointed barb directed at Percy. "I am expected Weasley. Perhaps it's you who should refrain from standing around idle in front of the Minister's door. We wouldn't want anyone to think you have a position in this office."

Anthony realized there must have been an exchange of words between Percy and Draco, but wasn't about to get into it in front of Kingsley.

"Come in Draco. Kingsley will see you now."

Draco thanked Anthony as he approached Kingsley with his hand extended. "Good afternoon Minister."

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. Have a seat."

Kingsley gestured for Anthony to leave, but told him not to stray too far away from his desk as he might be needed in the next forty minutes or so.

"Fine Minister," replied Anthony. "I do need to see Barkley on the third floor, but will be straight back."

Instead of sitting back down at his desk, Kingsley took a seat leaving a chair between himself and Draco.

Informal it is then, thought Draco as he waited for Kingsley to begin.

"I've asked you to meet with me because I have a favor to ask."

Remembering how Kingsley had helped with his assimilation back into London society, Draco was quick to answer. "Anything Minister. Just ask."

"Thank you. I actually have a two, maybe three pronged request." He said handing Draco the same letter he had handed Hermione on Monday. "It would seem we have another citizen who will be finding his way home."

Although he was aware Brendan/Severus was still alive and had mentioned he might want to come back to Britain someday. Draco was still surprised that Severus had given up his secret and made up his mind so quickly.

"I gather from your silence you are aware Severus is still alive."

"Yes sir. I am aware Severus is alive and living under the name Brendan Eilson. How can I help you?"

"It seems I was the only person out of the loop. I'll tell you what I told Hermione. There are repercussions for those witches and wizards who withhold information of this magnitude from me."

Draco snapped his head up at Kingsley's comment. Hermione? What does Hermione have to do with this? Draco wondered. She never mentioned speaking to Kingsley about Severus. "I-I," stammered Draco. "I-we... As you may or may not know. Severus came to Theo's aid after he was attacked by Goyle. His only caveat was we, Blaise, Hermione, Theo and I not reveal that he was alive and living under an assumed name. You've treated me fairly. I apologize for not coming to you with the news about Severus. Although, I'm not sure I would come to you if I had it to do again. A wizard is only as good as his word. Sir."

Waving his hand in the air, Kingsley assured Draco he understood. "It was just something I felt I should say to keep the fear of Merlin in my next generation."

Draco laughed. "That's good to know sir."

"Alright. Back to business. I spoke to Hermione about this on Monday, but asked her to keep it between she and I until I could form a plan. This is where you come in. I have formed said plan. I am hoping you will assist Severus with housing arrangements until he can find something suitable. I was thinking along the lines of Malfoy Manor. It is presumptuous of me to ask, but, I seem to remember the Manor having more than enough room to host a guest. So, your first task is to inform your father of Severus' miraculous return to life as well as his impending return to London. Your second task is to address my request to house Severus with Lucius as well. There you have it. I think that's enough for one meeting. I have one more issue to address, but it can wait until Severus is here and situated."

Draco didn't feel the need to disclose the fact his father was aware Severus was alive. Kingsley might start thinking it was a conspiracy. "I will contact my father straightaway." Draco replied. "There shouldn't be a problem with either request, but the answer will be up to my father. I'll Owl him from my office. Is there anything else Minister?"

"That will be all for now Draco." Kingsley said rising from the chair. "Please get back to me as soon as you have an answer. If Lucius declines, I will have to look elsewhere. Also, I'm quite pleased. Mr. Zabini speaks highly of Team 3. Good work."

Draco said good afternoon to Kingsley, nodded at Anthony and ignored Percy as he made his way back to the lifts.

/*/

The first thing Draco did on his return to OTS was write out a letter to his father explaining what was going on and the requests Kingsley had made. It wasn't a long letter, but it was concise. Draco closed the letter after asking about his mother and wishing her well.

Not wanting to wait for a pick up. Draco took the lift down to Owl Services to post the letter immediately. He was back to OTS working on his current case within ten minutes.

For the next three hours, Draco, Brian and Donald worked their case. At the end of their review, the three men came to the agreement that the incident was one of self defense. It would still have to be run by Blaise, but their consensus was the wizard in question had been protecting himself and had only struck out in fear for his life.

Team 3 handed the completed case to Blaise around 4:45. With a wide grin and a litany of compliments, Blaise praised the men. "You're going to have to slow down mates. You're making the other teams, including Rick's, look like slackers. Thank you for your recommendations. I suggest you three tie up any loose ends then leave for the night. I believe I'll have another case for you in the morning. If not, you may give the other teams a hand. I'll see you in the morning."

Brian and Donald thanked Blaise before leaving his office while Draco remained behind. Using his wand to close the door, Draco revealed to Blaise what his meeting with Kingsley had been about. When Draco finished speaking, Blaise laughed so loud Draco had to cast a silencing charm on the door.

"It's not that funny Blaise. Here we are running around trying to keep Brendan's…..Snape's secret and three minutes after he's back in Oregon he's writing Kingsley. What the fuck? This is not the wizard we knew and loved at Hogwarts."

Blaise howled even more. "Now you're just being facetious. No one at Hogwarts ever knew or loved the man. What do you think Lucius will say?"

Draco paused. What would his father say? Severus had been an acquaintance, but the war years had ended badly for the both of them. Draco really didn't know. "I'm not sure what father will say or do. I'll just have to wait and see. If, my father declines Kingsley's request, I feel as though we should step up to help. Severus did bring Theo back from the brink of death. We owe him."

Blaise nodded at Draco. "You're right mate, but before we go off in all directions. Let's wait for Lucius' reply. If there isn't anything else, I'd like to get this case up to the CW. Perhaps he and I can get an innocent wizard out of Ministry Holding before the night is over. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right mate." Draco replied as he removed the charm on the door. "See you in the morning."

/*/

There was mail on Draco's desk which he sorted through. There wasn't anything from Hermione, so he tossed it aside. It would still be there in the morning. At that moment, his plan was to stop at the liquor shop to get some wine then get his arse home to wait for Hermione. He was looking forward to some of that Hermione love.

/*/

Hermione love would have to wait. When Draco landed at home, Hermione was in the middle of directing the delivery service on where to put the furniture and other accessories.

Draco gave her a wink and a kiss on the nose. "Beat me to it then. Have you? I thought we would do this together."

Hermione gave him a cheeky wink back. "Well. When my wizard tells me he needs me, I make myself available. They are almost done. I hope you approve of my decisions."

Looking around, Draco nodded. "I approve of almost everything you do…. except stay away from me. You started, so you finish. I'll have a shower then we can have a relaxing dinner before…" Draco lowered his voice. "Before I ravage you. I'll teach you to stay away from me for days at a time."

"Days at a time? I saw you on Monday. You tale telling git. A girl needs a bit of time on her own you know. Go have your shower. We'll talk after. Excuse me! Excuse me" Hermione called out to a delivery wizard. "That goes in the room at the far end of the hall."

Draco walked away smiling. No need for him to worry. His no nonsense witch would get it sorted. All he had to do was shower and come away smelling so good she would be eager to _sort_ him.

 **A/N** : Declan: Name meaning absolutely nothing. There is a blank where meaning of the name should be.

Cobb: surname English, medieval byname meaning lump


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 26**

Hermione love would have to wait. When Draco landed at home, Hermione was in the middle of directing the delivery service on where to put the furniture and other accessories.

Draco gave her a wink and a kiss on the nose. "Beat me to it then. Have you? I thought we would do this together."

Hermione gave him a cheeky wink back. "Well. When my wizard tells me he needs me, I make myself available. They are almost done. I hope you approve of my decisions."

Looking around, Draco nodded. "I approve of almost everything you do…. except stay away from me. You started, so you finish. I'll have a shower then we can have a relaxing dinner before…" Draco lowered his voice. "Before I ravage you. I'll teach you to stay away from me for days at a time."

"Days at a time? I saw you on Monday. You tale telling git. A girl needs a bit of time on her own you know. Go have your shower. We'll talk after. Excuse me! Excuse me" Hermione called out to a delivery wizard. "That goes in the room at the far end of the hall."

Draco walked away smiling. No need for him to worry. His no nonsense witch would get it sorted. All he had to do was shower and come away smelling so good she would be eager to _sort_ him.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 27**

Draco's idea of Hermione jumping his bones and getting him sorted had to wait for a bit. She was intent on getting everything just right. So, as he stood there in the least amount of clothes possible and still be dressed. Draco found himself answering questions about the placement of beds, dressers and lamps. When Hermione finally _saw_ him, she shrieked at him. "Draco Malfoy. Go put on some clothes. There are still two delivery wizards in the house."

A voice from the back room called out to Hermione. "Did you say something miss? This is our last trip. We'll be out of your way in two shakes."

"No. Sorry." Hermione called back. "I was speaking to someone else." In a lower voice she mumbled. "I was speaking to the scantily clad owner of the house."

Draco hadn't realized there was anyone else in the house until Hermione screeched at him. Making a quick exit, he headed back to the bedroom where he put on a shirt and jeans before returning to the main area.

"Sorry love." Draco chuckled as he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. "That wasn't very nice of me. I wouldn't want those wizards to get jealous of my overly large man parts. Those are for you alone."

Hermione grinned, but didn't have a chance to reply as the two delivery wizards came through looking to get a signature on the delivery invoice.

"I'll need your signature Mr. Malfoy." He said giving Hermione a cheeky, long look up and down. "Just a formality."

Draco went rogue. "I won't be signing a fucking thing. Not only that. I'll be advising Wilkerson's that you are a piece of shite who dares to insult my witch with your demeaning looks. Get out of my house. Now."

The second delivery wizard who did not want to be tainted with the same brush, mumbled something about seeing his partner back at Wilkerson's, and hurriedly left through the back.

The delivery wizard who had been caught ogling Hermione offered an apology while assuring Draco he hadn't meant anything disrespectful.

"I'm an idiot then?" Draco shouted. "I cannot recognize when some tosser is trying to make advances on a witch in my home. Get the fuck out of here. Get used to not having a job. One last thing. If you ever see Hermione again, look away, or I will make you look away."

The wizard made a very hasty retreat checking back over his shoulder as if checking to make sure Draco wasn't going to hex him.

Hermione who was impressed by Draco standing up for her, walked over to encircle her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "I've never seen you so red love. Thank you for defending me against some random wizard's look."

Draco was still aggravated. "This is not a joke to me. Filthy low lifes who overstep their bounds make me want to draw my wand. You are not a piece of dinner meat to be appraised before baking. I intend to see him on another occasion."

Hermione pulled away from Draco. "Alright Draco. I get it. You're upset. I need you to calm down so we can have a nice night. I would also like to ask that you drop this right here. You've scared the shite out of the idiot. I'm sure he won't look at me that way ever again. Leave it. You haven't seen me in, what did you say in your message, several days. It's time for us to enjoy a night together."

Hermione's calming words didn't stop Draco from letting out a loud snort, but he relented. "You're right. I agree. It's time for us to enjoy each other."

"Good. We'll start by doing a walkthrough of the house…..together. After that, who knows.

/*/

The walkthrough didn't take very long. Draco swapped out several things and rearranged several others. But, for the most part, he was very pleased with the way the decorating had turned out.

Pulling Hermione into his arms, Draco kissed her forehead then slid his lips down her face until he reached her lips. "How many days has it been?" He asked throatily, his lips against hers. "I've missed you"

Running her fingers through Draco's hair and letting her hands settle on the back of his neck, Hermione pulled him into a searing kiss. "I've missed you too Mr. Malfoy." She remarked, running her tongue across his mouth causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"Oh." He mumbled hoarsely, running his hands across her breasts while leaning in to kiss her neck. "You have awakened the big dog. He now wants your attention entirely on him. What shall we do about that?" His hands still wandering over Hermione's body.

"I can fix that." Hermione replied mischievously, moving her hands to Draco's waist and undoing his jeans. "I have the perfect solution."

Bereft of clothing, Draco's big dog was just about standing at attention as he wobbled on legs hobbled by the jeans now around his ankles. "I'd rather undress you love. Get up."

Hermione pushed Draco's hands away as she moved her mouth to the tip of his big dog and began rolling her tongue against it.

Draco fell back against the wall, moaning as he tried to free his legs without using his hands. "Oh gods." He called out as Hermione pushed more of him into her mouth while running her hands up and down his arse.

Moving gently in time with Hermione's movements, Draco put his hands in her hair unable to stop himself from moving more forcefully.

Hermione was giving this fellatio everything she had. In no time, she had Draco mewling and groaning like a kneazle in heat. When she felt him tense up, she began moving her mouth like a madwoman.

"Move away love." Draco croaked. "I can't hold off any longer. Pull away."

With a slight shake of her head, Hermione held tightly onto the back of Draco's thighs, moving even faster. In seconds, to pull away or not pull away, was out of her hands as Draco released his liquids.

Hermione watched Draco as his legs gave out and he slid down the wall, and he couldn't take his eyes off his goddess.

You, was all Draco could say. Extending his arms, he gestured for Hermione to come to him. When she reached him, he summoned his wand from the table to clean his liquids from her mouth and chin. "Thank you." He whispered. "For being everything I've ever wished for."

Hermione sighed contentedly, but a bit restlessly. She had been so intent on giving Draco an oral orgasm. Until he slipped his hand inside her bra to finger her nipples, she hadn't realized how sexually ready she was. Stretching herself to give Draco better access, Hermione reached back and brought Draco's lips down to hers. Then she whispered in his ear. "I think it's time you pulled up those jeans, and took me to the bedroom. I have issues."

Draco who was still lost in his orgasmic aftermath didn't quite catch onto what Hermione was saying. "Issues? What issues love?" He asked with closed eyes. Suddenly, he felt like an idiot. It dawned on him what Hermione meant, and he sat straight up. "Your mouth made me forget myself. Your issues are my issues. Let me clear them up for you. Come." He said, struggling to get up on his still weak knees.

Taking Hermione by the waist, Draco led her to the bedroom, relieving her of her blouse as they went. Draco deftly removed the rest of Hermione's clothing and she began to tremble from his touch.

"I am a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. My first thoughts should always be about your satisfaction. My apologies." Spreading Hermione's legs apart, Draco positioned himself over her. "I will fix my faux pas right now."

Letting out a small yelp of pleasure as Draco pushed into her, Hermione eagerly pushed up to meet his strokes.

As he pushed, Draco whispered words of sex and love in Hermione's ear, and they moved together gradually gaining momentum. The feeling of skin to skin and hip to hip along with their frantic movements drove them both to their sexual peaks. Grabbing Draco as tightly as she could, Hermione cried out as her approaching orgasm began to wash over her. In turn, her shouts and movements brought Draco to the same place. Going up on his knees, Draco gave several more fierce strokes before he and Hermione crumpled into sexual release.

Hermione could only lie there letting the last of the intense feelings ebb away. Draco who had fallen onto his back, leaned over to pull Hermione closer. Kissing her on the forehead, Draco then moved to her lips, and onto her chest where he laid his head.

"You are my first priority. Always. Had you not sucked all my sense out through my dick, I would have recognized your needs."

Hermione pinched Draco on his thigh. "That's right git. Blame the witch with the lovely mouth. You could have pushed me away at any time."

"Ow," croaked Draco, pushing her fingers away. "You've gone daft if you think I'd ever push you away. Especially, when you are giving me the best oral sex I've had since the last time you gave me oral sex. I sincerely apologize for leaving you wanting. It will probably happen again."

"Well, Mr. smartarse." Hermione remarked taking his dick in her hand. "You've just bought yourself a moratorium on oral sex, but I have acquired the right to be shagged at least twice a night."

Hermione's manipulation of his dick made Draco hard and horny once again. He wasted no time in putting it to good use. "Twice in a night, is it? Wrap those legs around me witch, and I'll get right to it."

"Good," moaned Hermione as Draco slid into her once again.

/*/

After sex, Draco and Hermione laid there discussing their day. They each mentioned their meeting with Kingsley. Hermione was a tiny bit surprised by Kingsley's plan, but just went with it. She was surprised as well as furious when Draco went on to inform her about the letter he had received from Rebecca Farmer.

"Rebecca? Exactly what is that witch playing at? She needs to worry about her own arse instead of the other witless wonder. Personally, I can't imagine any reasonable witch or wizard stepping up for Betty Goyle. But, I suppose since she was working in the Ministry. There are those who think she's getting the wrong end of the stick."

Draco sat up and responded more sharply than intended. "If there are any who support either of those witches, they've been smart enough not to mention it around myself or Blaise. Both woman should be charged with party to murder, or at the very least, obstruction."

"There's no sense being cross with me love." Hermione answered crisply. "I feel the same as you. In fact, I'm going to do some discreet checking with Edgar. Someone had to have spoken up for Rebecca in order for her to be out free. To me, she's just as culpable as Betty and Goyle. I'll let you know what I find."

Draco pulled Hermione close, so he could murmur in her ear. "I didn't mean to sound cross. I will not allow mention of Rebecca or Betty to spoil our evening. Let's discuss more pleasant things."

They went on to discuss other parts of the day with Hermione disclosing she had promoted Gloria, and the LeClair case would be going to trial on Friday.

After listening to Hermione speak about Gloria, Draco asked if her new prosecutor would be joining their circle of friends.

Hermione was quick to answer in the affirmative. "I think yes. One cannot have too many brilliant witches around. Can one?"

"One is enough for me. Two might be a little much to take."

"Too bad for you." Hermione answered mockingly in a squeaky, baby voice.

Draco grabbed Hermione and began tickling her sides. "Making fun of me, are you? I'll lock the both of you in some long, forgotten storeroom, and make do with zero brilliant witches. How does that sound?"

A giggling Hermione pulled away from Draco and jumped from the bed. "Really? Lock me away. You have already worked yourself into a moratorium on oral sex. You will then have lost access to the best naked dancer you've ever seen. Your words. So. Lock me away. I'm brilliant. I'll figure a way out."

Then, after a very suggestive, naked twirl. Hermione hurried to the bathroom.

Draco shouted after her. "I've had second thoughts love. Locking you away wouldn't work. You'd miss me and the big dog too much."

Peeping out through the cracked bathroom door, Hermione told him she knew he would come to his senses. Then she quickly closed the door before he could respond.

Getting out of bed, Draco headed to the kitchen mumbling about how she would never be away from him, if he could prevent it.

/*/

Ginny was on a wicked tear. Blaise had come home, and all appeared to be normal as they ate dinner, had a lovely shag then remained in bed having a nice talk. The problem rose when Blaise told Ginny he was going to meet up with Theo and Jay Patil.

"Am I invited then?"

"It's just going to be a few lads having some drinks."

"I'll take that as a no." Ginny remarked sarcastically.

Blaise didn't respond, knowing how wrong this conversation could go. Instead, he headed to the bathroom.

Ginny was not pleased, and the drama began. "You're just going to leave me lying in this bed with your semen dripping from between my legs to go meet two blokes? Am I just a piece of rotten, dragon meat meant to be swept aside?"

Blaise sighed. Here we go, he thought. A full on Weasley tantrum. "Don't be stupid Ginny. It's not like I'm walking away for good. I'm simply going to Theo's to have a few drinks with him and Jay, and possibly Draco."

Ginny immediately seized upon the word possibly. "So, Draco might not be there. He might have decided to forego the wizard tete-a-tete and stay home with Hermione. Nice."

Ginny was now irritating Blaise, and he responded a bit unkindly. "There will be at least three of us. I don't think that qualifies as a tete-a-tete."

And Ginny lashed out. "I don't give a fat rat's arse. I want to know how you figure on leaving after you've had your way with me. I'm not one of your slag whores Blaise, and I won't be treated like one."

Blaise went from irritated to angry in a flash, being very accustomed to Ginny's tirades. Turning in mid-stride, he went back to stand beside the bed. Looking down at Ginny who was still in a reclining position, he became the unyielding Blaise. "Is that what you believe? You imagine I think of you as some slag whore? You're doing yourself a disservice Ginny. I suggest you find another way to get your point across. Other than these banal accusations. You and I are in a committed relationship. A few hours out with Theo and Jay changes nothing. We've had this type of ridiculous discussion before. They are becoming tiresome. I'm having a few hours out with my mates. That's the end of it."

Blaise closed the bathroom door behind him.

"So I'm ridiculous. Am I?" Ginny muttered jumping from the bed. Pulling open a drawer, she grabbed just enough to cover herself, and without so much as a goodnight, or I'll see you tomorrow, she Apparated out.

/*/

Blaise had time enough, while in the shower, to rethink his stance. He still planned to meet up with Theo and Jay, but he needed to get things sorted with Ginny first. With an apology on his lips, he stepped back into an empty bedroom.

"Ginny love." He called out when he didn't see her in the bed. "Come on. We cannot let this get out of hand. Get dressed. It's not some kind of secret meeting. One witch in attendance won't upset anything. Ginny. Stop being dense. Come here."

Getting no answer, and with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Blaise checked the house, including the other bathroom, thinking Ginny had chosen to shower there. But Ginny was nowhere to be found.

Are you fucking kidding me? Blaise asked himself as he stomped back to the bedroom. Ginny Weasley didn't get her bloody way, so she is in a snit. And there I was, ready to capitulate.

Towel and all, Blaise sat down on the side of the bed. There wasn't any argument that he loved Ginny. He just didn't like the way she sometimes went about things. The anger had left him, but disappointment had set in. Ginny's behavior had somehow taken away his enthusiasm for sitting around with mates.

Blaise sat with his curly hair crimping up as it dried on its own, and a damp towel stuck to his body. Thinking….thinking…thinking.

Finally, he went to get dressed. Talking to himself in the mirror, Blaise decided he would push past his little argument with Ginny, and go have a decent time out. The rest of it could be sorted at a later time.

The one thing Blaise did know. He had changed himself to be with Ginny, but she didn't seem willing to do the same.

/*/

Ginny was still in a fury when she landed at her flat. Blaise was treating her like some slag, and she was not going to take it. Fuck him. He could have all the nights out with the boys he wanted. One thing was certain. She wouldn't be lying there like a….like a. Like some desperate woman waiting anxiously for her wizard to come home to parcel out a bit of time.

Ginny showered. Then, drink in hand, paced her living room floor for the next hour. During that hour, like Blaise, Ginny calmed down. She still wasn't happy about not being allowed to accompany Blaise to his meet up, but her anger had subsided enough for her to see reason. She had also unwound enough to get some sleep.

Her bed felt cold. Even though she only stayed at her flat intermittently since taking up with Blaise, the bed hadn't ever felt this cold. Ginny tossed and turned. She checked the clock on the bedside table to find it was after 1:00.

I'll be a washed out wreck in the morning, she thought adjusting her pillow. The clients will think I'm ill. Giving off a loud yawn, Ginny turned to her other side and willed her eyes to close.

Ginny knew the reason she was so restless. She had done the one thing Blaise found disrespectful and childish. She had walked out on him when she couldn't get her way. They had discussed this behavior several times, and several times she had promised it wouldn't happen again. Yet, here she lay in a cold, unwelcoming bed instead of Blaise's warm, welcoming one. Turning on her back with both hands over her eyes, Ginny knew she had a lot of making up to do.

/*/

As soon as Blaise arrived at Theo's, he couldn't help but let out a big sigh when he realized Parvati was there, and had brought a friend along. This was his faux pas. He had made the assumption it was to be a gentlemen's night, and he'd been wrong. He and Ginny had argued for nothing. Even though Blaise knew this to be true, he was still very aggravated by Ginny walking out on him.

"Lost in thought are you?"

Blaise realized he had been standing there like a dunce while everyone was greeting him. Turning on his best Zabini grin, he returned the greetings.

Extending his hand, Blaise reached out to Jay pulling him into a brief hug. "My wizard. Good to see you. Long time. Ready to run with the big boys one more time?"

Jay laughed at the wizard he had found to be the most irreverent of the bunch. "I'm good Blaise. How about yourself? You still running loose giving the witches hell?"

Blaise had the decency to blush, but threw a barb right back at Jay. "I see you're still mad that the witches preferred me over you? I'd say more, but there are ladies present."

Turning away from Jay, Blaise shook hands with Theo then greeted Parvati and her friend Mary Ann.

There was a short awkward silence in which Theo realized his mates had expected a boisterous, possibly suggestive get together, but found they would have to watch their tongues because witches were present.

Luckily, Parvati realized she and Mary Ann had intruded on a night meant for guys. "Mary Ann and I will leave you to yourselves. I only stopped by to apologize for mucking up the notice I sent to Ajay about Padma's death. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, I've done that, so we'll be going. Enjoy your night."

Mary Ann also wished the men a goodnight before following Parvati to the door.

/*/

"You should have seen your face Blaise. There you were all set to rag on Jay about how much more pussy you got than him then turned to see Parvati and her friend. It was priceless."

Jay smugly interjected. "Oi. The friend's name is Mary Ann. I know this because I pay attention. I had thoughts of Blaise and I competing to see which of us could make her like him best. Just like back in the day."

Blaise chuckled uneasily. "I'm not that wizard anymore Jay. I haven't had a posse in a year. I've done a full one eighty. These days I concentrate on one witch only."

Jay covered his mouth and coughed out. "Bull shite."

Theo went into a hysterical bout of laughter. When it subsided, he confirmed what Blaise had revealed. "It's true mate. Blaise has one witch, and he has also become a force to be reckoned with within the Ministry. No more catting about for him."

Then Jay and Blaise had gone back and forth recalling tidbits of when the three of them ran London. "We were beasts, but it became less fun when Theo fell in love with my cousin Padma and left us on our own. Even without our third, it was still hard as hell to leave and go back to Spain. However, I've made a nice life. No special witch as of yet, but there are possibilities. If it's meant to be, it will be. Then again. Maybe I'll find a sweet, British witch to take back with me."

Theo and Blaise howled. "If you still take as long as you did to ask a witch out, I think you'll be going home alone." Blaise jokingly replied. "Perhaps I can help you with that. I still know a few women who will come if I called."

The bantering went on like that for several more hours until Blaise stood to call it a night. "Work tomorrow gents. I'm going to get my handsome arse home. Are you here through Sunday Jay? I think we should take Theo out to feed him a nice dinner before you leave."

"I wasn't sure of what shape I'd find Theo, physically or mentally, so I arranged to be here a minimum of two weeks. Dinner sounds fantastic. If your schedules allow, why don't we set it for Saturday. I'd like to get out on my own on Friday."

"Ah, secrets Jay? Saturday is fine with me. However, you both need to remember I've just lost my wife. No nonsense."

"We're not prats Theo." Blaise huffed as he turned to wink at Jay. "Well, I'm not." He joked. "There'll be no nonsense. Especially with Hermione and Ginny there. Draco was tied up this evening, but I'm sure he and Hermione will accompany us as well. If you're at loose ends while Theo checks his office tomorrow Jay, Owl me. We can meet for lunch."

"Thanks for the invitation Blaise. Let's just see how Theo fares on his first day back to work. I'll let you know one way or another."

"Goodnight then mates. If Draco is available tomorrow evening, I'd like for him to meet Jay. I'll Owl you Theo. See you later."

/*/

After Blaise left, an anxious Jay asked if Draco was the bloke who had disappeared after the war and thought to be dead.

Theo nodded at Jay. "I'm not sure anyone thought Draco was dead, but he is one and the same."

"There really wasn't much I heard about him that was good. However, I'm sure he has changed for the better if you and Blaise have him in your circle of friends."

"Quite correct Jay. We've all changed. You know full well that the same damaging information could have been passed around about Blaise and myself if we had chosen to leave London directly after the war. Enough about that. It's old shite. If you need anything, call Cely. I'm going to turn in for the night. See you in the morning."

Jay stood as well. It seemed he had brought down a dark cloud over Theo by mentioning certain things. That hadn't been his intent. "Theo?" He called out to Theo's back.

Theo turned back. "What's up mate?"

"I didn't mean to open old wounds. I'm sure Draco and I will get along. Goodnight."

Theo let out a huge sigh. "Damn right you'll get along, or Draco will hex you. Just having a little joke. Even if you two don't get along, it's small potatoes. Padma has been taken from me. Everything else is bull shite. Sorry to be blunt Jay, but that's the way it is. In any case, we'll manage."

/*/

Jay called out to his favorite house elf. "Cely. A minute please."

With a small pop, Cely appeared and quickly looked around before speaking. "You be needin something Mr. Ajay?"

"Yes I do Cely. I know it's late, but I would like a tray. Perhaps some pisto with egg on top. Not too much. Just enough to soothe this empty stomach. It's been ages. I hope you remember how to prepare it. And a café con leche."

"Ise remember Mr. Ajay. It be easy."

"Thank you Cely. I'll be in my room."

Pop. Cely disappeared.

Jay headed to his assigned bedroom to wait for his pisto and espresso, thinking he would read the back issues of The London Times and The Daily Prophet that had been left in the room. He needed something to fill his mind, seeing as this was the time of night where his mind tended to wander. Jay didn't want to think about the murder of his cousin and the attempted murder of her husband. He didn't want to dwell on anything of the sort.

/*/

When he arrived home, Blaise undressed, but instead of going to bed he poured a drink then sat down on the couch to mull things over.

What was it he had with Ginny? They got on well. She was smart as well as tough. The shagging was exceptional, and they made a very handsome couple. Then why did it come down to an argument if she didn't receive a yes from him.

Sipping slowly, Blaise thought back over the discussions regarding their attitudes and behaviors toward each other. Neither of them was perfect. He could be overbearing as she could be stubborn and manipulative. He thought he had made great strides in his behavior and attitude. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wasn't meant to be in a committed relationship at all.

Sighing, Blaise got up from the couch, sent the empty glass to the sink then headed for bed.

Lying flat on his back, Blaise brought his hand down on Ginny's side of the bed. He missed her. But was missing her enough? Without mutual respect, how could they sustain a relationship?

Blaise brought his hand down again, only harder. He wanted to be in a relationship with Ginny. Couples argued. Some more than others. He cared enough to overlook their little battles, but walking out without a word was not only disrespectful, but sent the message she didn't give a shite what he thought. Perhaps she didn't. Perhaps Ginny only cared when she got her way.

He and Ginny would talk. Of that, he was sure. Depending on how the talk went, they might walk away as singles.

/*/

It was very late, but Esther Nott didn't mind. Her aches and pains, courtesy of her brother, often kept her awake into the wee hours and beyond. Lately, even the back alley potions she'd begun taking after regular, legal potions stopped working weren't giving her much relief. And there was only so many times she could send her owl into the bowels of Knockturn Alley without raising suspicion.

Esther's hands shook so badly as of late, she couldn't even hold a glass properly, but that was her life. She deserved it. Looking back on things now, she realized just how disgusting she had been. The Death Eaters slut. That was what her brother called her. Even the snotty bitch Theodore married, called her that name.

Esther tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a croak. Miss snotty bitch who had married Theodore thinking she would live the rich, pureblood life had gotten a rude awakening. "Tough shite for you bitch." Esther said out loud. "Your snotty ways didn't protect you from Theodore Nott Sr."

Theodore had given Esther to each of the top Death Eaters many times over. At the time, she had loved being the center of attention. She didn't have any friends. Her sister-in-law hated her. Her brother hated her. She hadn't been pretty enough to attract a suitor, so she had been a very willing participant. Even when it was her brother sticking his dick in her. She had lived for the squad, and no matter how many times she was violated. Esther reveled in the fact she was being of service to the dark wizards that would soon be running the magical world.

Back then, her proudest moment had been the night The Dark Lord stepped through the door of the little sex room to take his turn. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had not been pleased. She has received a severe beating from Theodore that night while he screamed how she had embarrassed him in front of his Master. That had also been the first night her brother had fucked her, screaming names at her all the while. The Dark Lord had used her only three more times. She must have pleased him, or at least given him release, because she didn't receive any more beatings about her failure to please the Master.

Her worst set of beatings had come when Theodore found out she was pregnant. He became frightened that The Dark Lord and The Death Eaters would kill everyone in the Nott household if they found out her condition. No one wanted to be declared father to the child of the Death Eaters slut. However, on the other hand. Theodore didn't have the courage to kill the child outright, fearing his squad would find out he had killed someone's pureblood child.

Theodore had locked Esther away until the baby was born. He had then arranged for the child to be sent to Ireland. Once the foul bit of flesh was gone, he had beat everyone in the house right down to the elderly house elf. Esther got the worst of it. Theodore had beat her so badly, she ended up a broken cripple.

Esther had done only one thing for the child. She had secured a potion which would identify the father. It hadn't been any surprise to Esther when the potion showed double black. Black meant incest. Double black denoted a brother sister coupling. After the test, Esther had vanished all evidence vowing never to reveal the name of the father.

Esther shrugged as she tried to bring a glass of brandy to her mouth without spilling. It almost worked. Esther got half of the drink in her mouth. The rest fell into her lap where it would remain until morning when her hired girl came through.

With a resigned sigh, Esther brought her mind back around to her immediate problem. More immediate than the pain that wracked her body. More immediate than her lack of money. More immediate than anything else in her life.

Esther had tried to speak to Theo Jr. about her situation, but he didn't want anything to do with her. Esther didn't blame him, but had no other recourse. She would have to make Theo listen to her. He was her only hope. The people in Ireland were unable to care for Declan, the name Theodore had given him, any longer. Come the 1st of May. The child was being sent back to London. To her.

Esther was barely able to care for herself. How would she take care of a seven year child? Fair or foul. It would be down to Theo to take responsibility for his… brother-cousin.

Esther managed to pour herself another drink. This go round, she got all but a drop of brandy in her mouth. As much brandy as she had consumed during the last several hours, she should be numb. Unfortunately for her, the brandy had done nothing to dull her pain. Any of it.

/**/

It was getting closer to May, and the sun was actually trying to peek out from behind the clouds. It seemed the prospect of warmer weather had put almost everyone in a decent frame of mind. Almost everyone.

Blaise arrived at OTS in a barely concealed beast of a mood. After a short conversation, even Draco had given Blaise a wide berth Thursday morning.

/*/

Blaise had gotten right down to business. By 11:30, he had interviewed Stuart Johns from the DOM as well as Tracey Davis. Blaise wanted to make a final decision, so he had assigned each candidate to a conference room and asked them to wait for his decision.

Each applicant had brought their own strengths to the table, but Blaise was looking for that little extra something. Poring over one file then the other, Blaise made a decision. Stuart had more experience in things aligned with OTS. Stuart was his man.

Blaise first addressed his decision with Tracey who was disappointed, but took the rejection in stride.

"Thanks for the interviews Blaise." She had said extending her hand. "I hope you'll keep me in mind should other positions open up. I think I would be an asset."

"I will keep you in mind Tracey. Thanks for applying."

After Tracey left, Blaise went to speak with Stuart. "Mr. Johns. You have met all my requirements. I would like to offer you the open position on Team 4. If you accept, you will be working with Harry Potter and Michael Corner."

Stuart broke out in a wide smile. "I'm chuffed Mr. Zabini. I think I'll be an asset to the team. Working with Harry Potter will be a pleasure. Thank you for this opportunity. I have the support of my supervisor on this matter. What have you set as my starting date?"

Blaise gave his first genuine smile of the morning. "An enthusiastic hire. I'm pleased to see that. In fairness to all, I have set a starting date of Monday, 5/24. Which will give you a month to get things settled in DOM. Thank you for applying. I look forward to you joining the team. And please, call me Blaise."

The two wizards shook hands, and Stuart thanked Blaise once again for the chance.

/*/

Blaise sat down to fill out the paperwork required for a new hire. He had just finished up and was preparing to send the paperwork off to HR and Anthony Goldstein when Donald stopped in to drop off the mail.

"Good afternoon Blaise. Nothing in the morning mail, but a few things in the afternoon pile."

"Thanks Donald." Blaise replied, looking over the few pieces in his hand.

Blaise noticed one was from Ginny, but he laid it aside with the rest as he finished preparing the reports about his new hire. When he was finished with business, Blaise picked up the envelope from Ginny.

 _Blaise,_

 _I know I owe you an apology for last night. I'm sorry. It seems I will never learn. Doesn't it? It's just that I was frustrated over your lack of understanding for my feelings. You called it ridiculous. I guess I saw it another way._

 _The City Editor at The Prophet has offered me an opportunity to get out into the field, and I have taken it. I'll be gone for the next three weeks. I love and respect you, but this change of duty might be the best thing for both of us. When I return, we can have a nice chat about where we want to take this relationship. If anywhere._

 _Be well_

 _Ginny._

Blaise read the message for a second time before it dawned on him that Ginny was walking away yet again. The contents of the letter made him a little sad as well as a little annoyed. Ginny was leaving their issues in his lap to sort out alone.

Blaise didn't want to think this was all about punishing him over something as simple as a few hours out, but she had walked out over smaller things.

Throwing the letter down, Blaise decided he had three weeks to figure out if he wanted to be with a witch whose only route to happiness seemed to be hearing yes from her wizard.

/*/

Blaise hadn't received an Owl from Jay, so lunch, even a late one, was off. That was fine as Draco had already agreed he and Hermione would stop by Theo's to meet Jay.

Feeling a bit unsettled over Ginny's letter, Blaise advised his teams he would be leaving the building on a personal matter and would see them in the morning.

There wasn't any personal business. Blaise just needed to get himself sorted. To him, it was a choice between being sucked off by some unnamed witch in Knockturn Alley, or heading over to muggle London to get a tea then sit in the park.

Blaise sat in the park.

/*/

Having spent a lovely night with Hermione, Draco didn't let Blaise's less than cheery mood impact him in the least that morning. While Blaise growled, Draco smiled as he listened to his mate. Draco did agree to stop by Theo's house to meet Padma's cousin Jay, figuring it would get him and Hermione out of the house for a bit. After that, he had gone on to start his day.

There weren't any open cases for Team 3 that morning, so Draco, Donald and Brian had made themselves available to Team 4 which was down a man since Dunn had been given the boot.

The time spent with Team 4 was doing nothing more than grunt work, but the three wizards were more than glad to help out. Harry and Michael seemed to appreciate the assistance.

The men had shared some laughs during their late lunch.

"I heard you hoped I was dead Potter." Draco taunted Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Michael piped up. "No Malfoy. That would have been me. I was trying to get on a first name basis with Astoria. However, knowing she found you irresistible, I hoped you had fallen into the sea and drowned."

Draco laughed the loudest. "Nice Corner. Blame me for not being able to get with Astoria. She and I were nothing more than friends."

"Good to know." Michael responded before the words were fully out of Draco's mouth. "I'll tell her you said hello when I go home tonight. I'll tell our son as well."

Draco stopped with his sandwich between mouth and plate. "You married Astoria? Congratulations. It's no wonder your trousers are falling. Astoria probably keeps your balls in a jar on the side table."

"Okay guys. Let's not let the bantering get out of hand. We should get back to work." Clapping Draco on the back as they left the conference room, Harry joked. "Never knew you had a sense of humor Malfoy. Welcome to the real world."

Draco grinned as he followed Harry back to Team 4 area. Fucking gits. The both of them, he thought, picking up where he'd left off before lunch. Wait until they find out I'm dating the Gryffindor Princess.

Checkmate.


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 27**

The time spent with Team 4 was doing nothing more than grunt work, but the three wizards were more than glad to help out. Harry and Michael seemed to appreciate the assistance.

The men had shared some laughs during their late lunch.

"I heard you hoped I was dead Potter." Draco taunted Harry.

Before Harry could answer, Michael piped up. "No Malfoy. That would have been me. I was trying to get on a first name basis with Pansy. However, knowing she found you irresistible, I hoped you had fallen into the sea and drowned."

Draco laughed the loudest. "Nice Corner. Blame me for not being able to get with Pansy. She and I were nothing more than friends."

"Good to know." Michael responded before the words were fully out of Draco's mouth. "I'll tell her you said hello when I go home tonight. I'll tell our son as well."

Draco stopped with his sandwich between mouth and plate. "You married Pansy? Congratulations. It's no wonder your trousers are falling. Pansy probably keeps your balls in a jar on the side table."

"Okay guys. Let's not let the bantering get out of hand. We should get back to work." Clapping Draco on the back as they left the conference room, Harry joked. "Never knew you had a sense of humor Malfoy. Welcome to the real world."

Draco grinned as he followed Harry back to Team 4 area. Fucking gits. The both of them, he thought, picking up where he'd left off before lunch. Wait until they find out I'm dating the Gryffindor Princess.

Checkmate.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 28**

After lunch, Draco remained with Team 4, but sent Donald and Brian over to Team 2 to assist there.

Harry wanted to take a quick trip back to the scene of the case they were working on. It wasn't as though he thought they had missed anything. He just wanted to be sure they hadn't.

And they hadn't. All that was left for Harry was to pull everything together and present it to Blaise. Around 4:30, Harry thanked Draco for the help his team had given telling him there wasn't anything else to be done.

Draco got back to the Team 3 offices just as Donald and Brian came down the hall. "Hello men. Everything go alright with Team 2? I know they aren't the friendliest of fellows."

Donald laughed while Brian remained quiet, not knowing if Draco was joking. "They're friendly enough," replied Donald after he finished laughing. In fact, they are a bit more cheery than some people on Team 3."

Draco looked up with a scowl on his face. "Really? By someone on this team, I imagine you are referring to Brian because I'm a loveable sort who wouldn't say shite if I had a mouthful."

Donald just smiled as he clapped Brian on the back and walked away from both men. "If you say so Draco. I'm going to pop out to pick up the late mail. After which, I plan to tidy up a few things before leaving for the evening. See you in a bit."

Brian was quick to leave Draco's office as well. There were a few loose ends on his desk that he should tidy up. However, before he could get out the door. Draco called him back.

"A minute Brian."

Brian didn't like the sound of it at all, but quickly turned around and walked back to the desk. "Is there something I can do for you Draco?"

"No Brian. I have something I want to say. Sometimes you seem to be uneasy around me, so I'll tell you this. You are an integral part of our team. As important as Donald and myself. There will be times when I'll be less than pleasant. During those times, you will still be an integral part of the team. Please stop believing any cross word has something to do with you. Unless, of course, it does have something to do with you. I hope you've caught my meaning because this is the first and last time I'll mention this. Finish up then head out. I'll see you in the morning."

Brian left Draco's office feeling a bit more sure of himself. He was an integral part of the team. Even when Draco was being a bear. Even when he made an arse of himself. No one was better than him. Brian finished his paperwork, said goodnight and went on his way with a straighter back.

Donald dropped the mail off to Draco, cleared up a few things. Then he too left for the evening.

Draco wasn't more than twenty minutes behind his teammates landing at his house around 6:15 to find a very absorbed Hermione poring over a pile of documents.

/*/

Hermione's Thursday had started off well enough. She, Justin and Terry met for an hour about the LeClair case. Because this case involved the very slippery Sir Etienne LeClair and several of his buddies, Hermione wanted absolutely every last I dotted and every T crossed. Hermione was aware that there were tons of witnesses for the defense, including Lucius Malfoy, who had been allowed by the court to give a written deposition. Even though this was an important case, the only physical bodies in attendance outside of solicitors would be Etienne LeClair and two flunkies. It sucked, but Hermione wasn't surprised. The wealthy protected the wealthy. LeClair had worked hard with his solicitor to keep his friends from having to appear in public, in court. Even though LeClair might face prison time. It was more than likely the only people to definitely receive prison time would be the two flunkies

There was a consensus among her, Justin and Terry that the most they could do was give a solid opening statement, present their evidence, and end with a solid closing statement. The verdict would be up to the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock.

Hermione would never accuse anyone of wrongdoing without proof, but knowing the Wizengamot was made up mostly of old line, wealthy witches and wizards. She was left with the impression the most LeClair would get was a fine and possibly expulsion from London for a given time period. She could hope for more, but expected a soft verdict. No matter. Granger & Associates would still present the best possible case.

With their case all tight and tidy, Justin and Terry left Hermione's office to get on with their day while Hermione waited for return Owls from Jack or Edgar.

She had made discreet inquiries about Rebecca and Betty. It was true that wealthy witches and wizards could most certainly skirt the law, but neither Rebecca nor Betty was wealthy, or had wealthy friends. As far as Hermione knew. So the question became. Who was working behind the scenes to support Rebecca? Hermione felt the same as Draco. The two witches deserved nothing less than twenty years a piece in prison. They had aided, abetted and harbored a lunatic who ended up nearly killing Wil and Blaise. Then had actually killed Padma. Hermione wanted information, and she wanted it before she left for the day.

/*/

By 2:20, Hermione was a bit aggravated that neither Jack nor Edgar had gotten back to her. Deciding not to wait another minute, Hermione let Gloria know she was leaving the building, but would be back shortly.

Grabbing her purse, Hermione caught the lift down then flooed through to Jack Dillard's offices figuring he was more apt to give up information than Edgar.

Hermione Granger of Granger & Associates was a well known prosecutor, so Jack's receptionist was quick to notify her boss that Hermione needed to see him.

Five minutes later, Jack came out to personally see Hermione to his office. "Hermione." He said reaching out to shake her hand. "I received your Owl. Unfortunately, I didn't have any information relative to what you asked."

Hermione sighed. A wasted trip, she thought as she began to move towards the office door.

"Hold on now." Jack cackled. "So feisty Hermione. If you'd let me finish my thought, I'm sure you will be pleased. If you'll have a seat, I'll show you what I've found out."

Hermione smiled at Jack before gingerly sliding into one of his chairs. "You know me too well Jack. My apologies. It's just that the information you have means a lot to me…..and others."

Jack had an idea Hermione was referring to Theo Nott when she said, and others. Handing Hermione a folder, Jack asked if she would like a tea before showing her to an empty conference room.

"I would Jack." Hermione replied before taking a seat. Not lifting her eyes from the information in front of her, she added. "That would be lovely."

Hermione continued to read even as Jack's receptionist sat a cup down in front of her.

"I hope white tea will do. I read somewhere it is your favorite."

This time, Hermione lifted her eyes from the papers to make eye contact as she thanked the witch. "How nice. Thanks so much."

Reaching over to take a sip of tea, Hermione was impressed that someone knew her fondness for white tea. Then she went back to figuratively ingesting the information.

/*/

The information was clear. Rebecca's witch Gina Kroeker came from a wealthy family that had transplanted from Belgium. Hermione recognized the name. She hadn't heard anything negative about the Kroeker family, but in this case, felt they'd made a very bad decision. Gina had obviously asked her family to step in to help Rebecca. And they had. Father Kroeker had lent his support (and galleons) to see that Rebecca's charges had been reduced which made it easy for a solicitor to get her out of jail.

Hermione also recognized the name of the lowlife solicitor who had taken Rebecca's case, and was immediately aggravated. As long as there were enough galleons involved. The man would represent a Dementor. Hermione had kicked his arse in court numerous times, but was most upset because he had known Padma. In fact, he was acquainted with many of the same people Hermione knew. Perhaps, she could persuade Theo to have a word with the piece of shite. There wasn't anything that could be undone with regard to Rebecca at this late date. However, Theo could let the solicitor know how he felt.

There wasn't any mention of Betty Goyle in the file, so it was apparent to Hermione Mr. Kroeker chose not to pay for her appeal. And where there wasn't any galleons, there wouldn't be any representation. That answered the question as to why Betty Goyle was seeking support from Draco. Any wealthy benefactor in a storm.

/*/

"Not this time bitch." Hermione snapped out loud. "You won't be getting one knut of support from Draco Malfoy, but I will be speaking to the CW. Even if it is only to get my point across."

/*/

Jack appeared at the door. "Frustrated to the point of talking to yourself? Behind closed doors, I sometimes find myself doing that very thing. I take it the information is not to your liking. I wish it could be better news. I've read over the information. Unless Miss Goyle finds herself a wealthy wizard. I don't think she will see the light of day anytime soon. You may take that information with you. I don't have any need for it."

Hermione nodded her head and grinned. "Unfortunately Jack, talking to myself has become a habit. Thank you for the information. Please give my thanks to your receptionist for the tea. Will you or one of your associates be sitting in on the trial tomorrow."

"As much as I like to see you, Justin and Terry in action. I believe I already know the outcome. I'll take a pass on that one, but good luck anyway. No matter the outcome, I know you will have pinned LeClair and his cohorts to the wall."

Shrugging, Hermione told Jack that only time would tell. "Thanks again. We're in a bit of flux at the moment at Granger & Associates. I hope you don't mind if I send you a few cases."

"I wouldn't mind at all Hermione. Thank you."

/*/

Hermione stepped off the lift on her floor and headed directly to Gloria. "Hi Gloria. I need some assistance. Please schedule an appointment for me with the CW. I'd like to see him as soon as possible. He'll be in court all day tomorrow. Try to get me in on Monday. I know this is a bit pushy, but check if he'll see me this afternoon. If not, we'll go with Monday….early. Thank you. Are Jason and Elroy set for tomorrow?"

"I'll get right on it Hermione. Jason and Elroy have been briefed and are ready to step in. I'll have someone keep an eye on the front desk. Rather than send the CW a message that might languish on his desk. I'm going to check with him in person. I'll be back straightaway."

Hermione thought to herself, I love that witch.

/*/

As she had promised, Hermione put together a packet of four minor cases, wrapped them, then sent them off to Jack Dillard. A favor for a favor. It was an open secret that Jack wasn't as strong a prosecutor as some. Therefore, sending him a few cases helped Granger & Associates reduce its caseload while throwing a bit of business to Jack. Win-win.

Gloria was back at the door even before Hermione finished making notations about the four cases she'd sent to Jack.

"Come in Gloria. How did we fare?"

"We fared well." Gloria replied handing Hermione a slip of paper with a date and time. "CW expects to be out of court by 4:00, so he'll see you tomorrow at 4:15. He also added a delightful caveat. He says he'll be back at his desk by 4:00 if my boss doesn't hold the court hostage all day."

Hermione laughed. "The CW may be the second most powerful wizard in the courts, but that obviously doesn't stop him from being cheeky. Thank you. It's almost 6:00. Why don't you tidy up your loose ends and leave for the night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Hermione. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione finished her notes and filed them away before grabbing her purse and wand. It was time for her to make an appearance at Mr. Malfoy's home.

/*/

Draco was more than happy to see his witch. Even though she appeared to be thoroughly absorbed in the paperwork in front of her.

"Hello love." He said walking over to kiss Hermione on the mouth. "What is so interesting that you won't raise your head to meet my lips?"

"There's nothing more important than you Mr. git." Hermione replied shifting a few papers then tilting her face upwards to meet Draco's next kiss. "Except….."

"There are no exceptions." Draco remarked smugly. "I am first and foremost in your life. Before all others. You are the one who said it. Granted, it was during one of our amazing sexual encounters, but still. From your lips to Merlin's ear."

"Hmmm. Let me think. I don't remember ever saying that to you. During sex or otherwise. What I do remember is you telling me that I'm first and foremost in your life. Before all others. While begging me to throw my legs over your shoulders."

"Really," said Draco capitulating. "Now that I think about it. It could have been me who said it. I can't help myself. Our lovemaking has that effect on me. I'll say anything. Have you eaten?"

"No. I haven't. I wanted to examine these files more closely. Have a look while I fix us something quick. What time are we meeting Theo and Blaise?"

"I told Theo 8:30-9:00. We don't have to stay too long. I know you have a big case tomorrow."

"That's so sweet. You've remembered my schedule. Just for that. I'll fix you something extra special."

With Hermione in the kitchen, Draco continued to speak, but in a low voice. "We will say hello to everyone, meet Ajay, have two drinks, and three laughs. Then we will come back here so you can rock me to sleep with your….."

"I can still hear you Malfoy. Don't make me come in there."

"Are you talking to me?" Draco asked in a voice full of mock surprise. "I've said nothing. I'm too busy reading this crock of shite in front of me."

/*/

Draco and Hermione continued their bantering all through their meal until Draco brought the conversation around to Betty Goyle.

"I like your suggestion."

"Which one?"

"I actually like several of your suggestions. I'm speaking now of your idea to have Theo read the riot act to the fucking tosspot solicitor who went before the court on Rebecca's behalf. It might make Theo feel better. I know it would make me feel better. I also notice your note. You have an appointment to speak with CW Grimsby. Does this appointment have anything to do with anything?"

"If you mean, does my appointment with the CW have anything to do with Betty Goyle? You are right in one. I will need to tread lightly, but I want to get my point across. Betty Goyle is as guilty as her brother and should not be released under any circumstances. I still can't believe someone accepted galleons to adjust Rebecca's charges. I plan to touch on that as well. I think we should get changed if we are expected at Theo's by 8:30."

/*/

Hermione and Draco were dressed and ready to Apparate to Theo's by 8:35, and knocking on his door by 8:45.

Theo called out. "Door is unlocked. Come on through."

"That wasn't very smart Theo," chided Draco. "These days you never know who will be coming through your door."

"Yes. Well. They would be at a disadvantage Draco. I have no fear of dying or drawing my wand. So, let them come. Enough of that. Hello Hermione love. Killed anyone with soft boiled eggs lately?" He asked reaching out to give her a hug. "Just kidding. Lovely to see you. Hello Mr. Malfoy." He said turning to Draco to shake his hand. "Lovely to see you as well."

"I'm happy you're in such a good mood because there is a small matter Hermione and I would like to run by you a bit later. Have Blaise and Ginny arrived yet?"

"Blaise is running late. He will be coming alone." Lowering his voice, Theo intimated that there might be trouble in paradise. "Come on through. There's someone I'd like you to meet. If he ever brings his arse out of the room. Ajay. Front and center mate."

"There are many remarks I could make." Jay retorted crisply. "You are very lucky there is a witch present."

Turning to face Draco and Hermione, Jay stepped directly on Draco's toes with his first comment to Hermione. "I am Ajay Patil. Parvati and Padma's cousin. You may call me Jay. A beauty is among us. Who might you be lovely lady?"

Theo grimaced. He had so wanted Draco and Jay to get along. Which wouldn't happen if Jay continued giving Hermione flirty sounding compliments. Clearing his throat, Theo spoke before Jay could step in it any farther.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet Ajay Patil. As you heard, he is cousin to Padma and Parvati. He's here for the next two weeks or so."

Draco stepped forward to offer his hand. "Nice to meet you Patil. There's no need for me to introduce my witch since you already seem so familiar."

Hermione who had put her hand on Draco's back as soon as Ajay made the lovely lady remark, hurriedly stuck out her hand. "Hello Ajay. I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. How are you finding London?"

"Pleasure to meet you Hermione. You may call me Jay. I am finding London as wonderful as I did the last time I was in your wonderful country. Even though it was a while ago, I lived here long enough to familiarize myself with many aspects. You had left for Uni by the time I arrived here, but your name was still very much on the lips of many people. How long have you been back?"

Draco stood by with a deep scowl on his face.

Before Hermione could answer, Blaise came through the door calling out a greeting to everyone.

"Ah. You made it Draco. Good man. I take it you've been introduced to Jay. Hello Hermione."

"Hello Blaise," Hermione answered peering behind Blaise. "Where's Ginny? I expected to have at least one witch to sit with me."

Blaise seemed to hesitate for the slightest second before replying to Hermione's question. "Ginny has been given an assignment in the field. She'll be gone for the next three weeks. It's me on my own until then. Can a wizard get a proper drink in this house, or will I have to head to the pub?"

All three wizards knew Blaise well enough to know he was pissed off about something, but trying to hide it.

A pissed off Draco and a pissed off Blaise did not bode well for their little get together, Theo thought as he summoned glasses, a bottle of wine for Hermione and whiskey for the gents.

"Have a seat and a drink. I asked Draco and Hermione here expressly to meet Jay. We got off to a bit of a tight start, but I'm sure it is understood that no one meant any disrespect or harm. With that said, I'd like to hear what you want to run by me."

Hermione shifted in her chair. She hadn't expected to explain her idea in front of a stranger. However, Draco came right out with his thought. "Personal matter mate. We'll discuss it another time."

Theo admired his mates, but his level of patience had grown thin since the loss of his wife. "I can vouch for Jay." He all but snapped. "He won't repeat a word of anything. Just explain. Please."

"Alright then." Draco replied realizing Theo was not having any petty bull shite. "It was Hermione's idea. I'll let her explain."

/*/

For the next twenty minutes or so, Hermione outlined how she had acquired information about Rebecca Farmer and Betty Goyle and what she would like to see done.

Her information perked Theo up considerably. "Brilliant idea Hermione. Will I be allowed to use my wand?"

Hermione stared at Theo until he backed down. "I was kidding about the wand, but I will make it my business to see this piece of shite. He's been to my home. He knew Padma. Yet, he let a few galleons turn his head. It will be my pleasure to confront him. In regard to your appointment with Grimsby. I am willing to write a note detailing why I think neither Farmer nor Goyle should be allowed to walk the streets of London."

Hermione was now excited as well. "Yes please. I'd love to have a note to present to the CW. I know you have a great many connections Theo. Is it possible you know the Kroekers? I think they should be informed of what their money has done for Gina's witch."

Blaise who had remained mute until this point joined the conversation. "I know Kroeker. He's an arse. Too much money and too little sense. I'll speak to him. I can guarantee Gina used her father's money and name, without his knowledge, to get Rebecca's charges reduced and pay that sham of a solicitor. The entire family is barking, but I'll set them straight."

Hermione's excitement was rapidly dwindling as she began to fear she'd created a few monsters. Draco noticed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright boys. It all sounds good, but if you don't calm down. I think Hermione will make you give a blood oath not to maim anyone."

The facial expressions ranged from Jay's slight smile to Theo's outright laughter. "Alright then," said Theo. "Set it up. I'll do a blood oath."

Hermione looked horrified until Theo burst out in another gale of laughter. "Come on Hermione. You know me better than that."

Hermione gave Theo a shaky smile. He was different since Padma died. She didn't know if he still had parameters.

It was a serious matter, but the content had got everyone talking among themselves, including Draco and Jay who questioned how they could help.

/*/

Before Hermione and Draco left, Theo wrote out a note to the CW. He also promised to let them know the outcome of his visit to the solicitor as well.

After saying their goodbyes, Hermione and Draco left the guys talking among themselves. They had then spent several hours bantering among themselves.

Blaise had a good laugh when Theo explained how Draco had gone all Malfoy when Jay tried to flirt with Hermione.

Blaise had some advice for Jay. "Draco is a great mate. He is completely different from the wizard who left London in 1998. With that said, I will admit he becomes a beast if he thinks someone is interfering with what or whom he considers his. He and Hermione went through a lot to get to where they are today. I know for a fact, Draco will not stand idly by while some wizard tries to chat her up."

Jay looked at Blaise in awe. "Chat her up? I was only being friendly. However, I realize how it may have looked to Draco. I meant no disrespect. I'll speak to Draco privately."

"There's no need to speak to Draco privately," offered Theo. "I think he got over himself as the evening wore on. Just don't try putting anymore of those bull shite moves on Hermione. She's not the one, and Draco is not the wizard."

"Fuck you Mr. Nott. Those weren't moves. I'm telling you I was only being friendly. From now on, I will keep my distance from Hermione Granger. Satisfied?"

"Satisfies me," shouted Theo in a burst of laughter.

"Sounds good," said Blaise before taking a sip of whiskey. "Now. This is where I get up to go home. I enjoyed myself. Why don't we have a quick meet up tomorrow to discuss how we made out with our tasks?"

Jay answered Blaise. "You all will have to excuse me. I have plans for tomorrow. Old friends and such. I may be away for the entire evening, but I'm sure someone will catch me up when I return. I'm ready to call it a night myself. I'll see you both on Saturday."

Blaise watched Jay as he walked away. "That's my wizard. I hope we weren't too hard on him."

Theo smiled at Blaise. "Of course we weren't too hard on him. We were just keeping him from ending up at the end of Draco's wand. No worries. Cely was probably somewhere waiting for her chance to wait on him. Don't forget that Jay was one of the Big 3. He'll be fine. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Theo had a few more solitary drinks before summoning Cely to clear away. Once inside his and Padma's bedroom, he allowed the memories to wash over him. He missed his wife. He needed her.

Then, almost a week after he had laid his wife to rest. Theo allowed himself to cry.

/*/

Knowing Mr. Theo would not want her to see him out of sorts. Cely stood in the hall outside her master's door torn between wanting to comfort him yet wanting to give him his space.

Even though he was sometimes mean to her. She loved him as she loved Miss Padma. Mr. Theo was all she had left, and it twisted her insides to know he was suffering.


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 28**

Jay looked at Blaise in awe. "Chat her up? I was only being friendly. However, I realize how it may have looked to Draco. I meant no disrespect. I'll speak to Draco privately."

"There's no need to speak to Draco privately," offered Theo. "I think he got over himself as the evening wore on. Just don't try putting anymore of those bull shite moves on Hermione. She's not the one, and Draco is not the wizard."

"Fuck you Mr. Nott. Those weren't moves. I'm telling you I was only being friendly. From now on, I will keep my distance from Hermione Granger. Satisfied?"

"Satisfies me," shouted Theo in a burst of laughter.

"Sounds good," said Blaise before taking a sip of whiskey. "Now. This is where I get up to go home. I enjoyed myself. Why don't we have a quick meet up tomorrow to discuss how we made out with our tasks?"

Jay answered Blaise. "You all will have to excuse me. I have plans for tomorrow. Old friends and such. I may be away for the entire evening, but I'm sure someone will catch me up when I return. I'm ready to call it a night myself. I'll see you both on Saturday."

Blaise watched Jay as he walked away. "That's my wizard. I hope we weren't too hard on him."

Theo smiled at Blaise. "Of course we weren't too hard on him. We were just keeping him from ending up at the end of Draco's wand. No worries. Cely was probably somewhere waiting for her chance to wait on him. Don't forget that Jay was one of the Big 3. He'll be fine. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Theo had a few more solitary drinks before summoning Cely to clear away. Once inside his and Padma's bedroom, he allowed the memories to wash over him. He missed his wife. He needed her.

Then, almost a week after he had laid his wife to rest. Theo allowed himself to cry.

/*/

Knowing Mr. Theo would not want her to see him out of sorts. Cely stood in the hall outside her master's door torn between wanting to comfort him yet wanting to give him his space.

Even though he was sometimes mean to her. She loved him as she loved Miss Padma. Mr. Theo was all she had left, and it twisted her insides to know he was suffering.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 29**

When Hermione and Draco landed at Draco's house, she walked straight through to the bedroom stopping only long enough to lay her purse, wand and jumper on the bed before heading for the bathroom.

Draco stopped in the kitchen to grab two bottles of water and a bowl of walnuts. Walnuts were a guilty pleasure he'd picked up while living in Switzerland. He didn't indulge often, but he kept a container of walnuts on hand. Surprisingly, Hermione liked to snack on them as well.

Draco was just about to put a handful of nuts in his mouth when he realized that Hermione was standing outside the bathroom with hands folded across her chest.

"What?" He asked, knowing full well why Hermione was giving him the stare down. He had fucked up by coming off rude to Ajay.

Hermione continued to stare at him without uttering a word.

With a resigned sigh, Draco walked over to take her in his arms. "Could you possibly unfold your arms so I can get close to you?"

Wrapping her arms around Draco's waist, Hermione looked up at him. "Nothing really needs to be said. I can tell by your demeanor you realize where you went wrong tonight."

Pleasantly surprised that Hermione wasn't going to belabor the point. Draco simply replied. "I do, and it won't happen again. Unless…. Unless some other bloke tries to flirt with you right in front of my face."

Hermione gave Draco a sharp pinch on the arm. "I'm trying to be nice Draco. I'm a grown witch who is able to back off any wizard I feel is trying to overstep. This was not the case this evening. Jay just seems like a friendly person. There was no need for your flippant remark. The reason I choose to be subtle about the incident is because you did treat Jay decently for the rest of the evening. Now. On to other things. Thank you for bringing me walnuts. I haven't had any in a while."

"You are my queen. Bringing you walnuts is the least I can do. I also brought you water." He added with a smirk.

"Thank you git. Will you please let me go so I can get in bed?"

"Of course. I'm quite looking forward to bed. Shall I pull back the blankets for you?"

"You do know you're bordering on obnoxious right now. Don't you? Now move aside. I'd like to get some sleep before dawn breaks."

Draco grabbed Hermione from behind as she passed by and nuzzled the back of her neck while murmuring. "Obnoxious, am I? Let's climb into bed. I'll show you just how obnoxious I can really be."

"Dream on Malfoy. You won't be showing me anything tonight. I want to be at my best and brightest tomorrow. I have dragons to slay, so I'd like to get plenty of sleep. Put me on your card for tomorrow night. If you're good, I'll show you so much unrestrained passion. You'll pass out from exhaustion."

"I'd rather pass out right now." Draco mumbled under his breath. Which caused Hermione to giggle uncontrollably.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" She asked still giggling. "I was under the impression Malfoy men don't have a sense of humor."

"We don't. I want sex with you so much. I've obviously lost my mind. So why not help this wizard out? I'll only take a little. You won't even have to move."

Hermione had already settled herself in bed, but leaned up on her elbow to look at Draco. "What in hell was in that whiskey? You've got two choices love. You can get in the bed, or you can get in the bed. I'm tired. I'd like to get some sleep."

As he undressed, Draco told Hermione he obviously wasn't the only one with a sense of humor. "I have two choices huh? Get in bed, or get in bed. I choose the former. I'll get in bed, but only if you keep your bossy arse on your side of the bed."

Once Draco was in bed and had moved as far to the edge of the bed as possible. Hermione began to giggle again. Snuggling right up behind Draco, she threw an arm and a leg over his body. Reaching down, Draco pulled Hermione's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Goodnight Miss Granger. Sleep well."

In return, Hermione kissed Draco on the shoulder returning his sentiment. "Goodnight love."

The only passing out done that night was them both passing into sleep.

/*/

Even though Blaise had enjoyed being with his mates, he was tightly wound because Ginny was weighing heavily on his mind. In the months they had been in a relationship, he had grown used to her being beside him in bed and with him in the day to day. He had even grown used to their arguments. Sometimes, he'd say things he knew would get Ginny stirred up. He liked it when she was feisty. Feisty, yes. Mean and arbitrary. No.

Their last argument had been ridiculous, but perhaps he could have been more understanding. Maybe it did seem as though he was being disrespectful by shagging her then getting up to go out. That was not the way he had meant it to seem.

Blaise sighed in frustration. He hadn't ever given himself to a witch as he had to Ginny. It was actually a learning experience for him. The witches he used to surround himself with didn't question, or sulk, or pout. It was understood. All they were doing was having fun. The tables had turned. In his relationship with Ginny, he cared.

Blaise summoned a glass and poured himself a whiskey from the bottle he'd left sitting on the table. Then sat there with mental pictures of Ginny bombarding his thoughts. As he sipped, Blaise came to a conclusion. He would apologize then see where it went from there. Blaise knew by apologizing for doing nothing wrong. He'd be giving Ginny a little more of a hold over him. After this apology, she'd probably expect him to either go along with whatever she wanted, or have an apology at the ready anytime they disagreed.

Then, Harry Potter popped into Blaise's head. The end of his relationship with Ginny was an open secret. Most people knew Harry had cared about Ginny, but at a certain point. Harry wouldn't accept her bad behavior and erratic actions. Blaise took the last sip from his glass wondering if he and Ginny were getting to that point.

/**/

Friday morning, Draco left a quick note for Hermione wishing her good luck in court and telling her he had to make a quick stop by Malfoy Manor to check on Elder and Missy as well as check for mail from his father. He would see her later that evening.

It was a quick Apparition from his house to the Manor. Even after reading and answering his parents letters, Draco was in and out with plenty of time to spare before he due at the Ministry.

There was a letter from his father and a separate envelope from his mother. His father questioned every facet of Draco's discussion with Kingsley, but ended up agreeing to Kingsley's request. Draco was to have Elder and Missy open up the North Wing for Severus and see to his needs as well. But, as expansive as his father was being. He wanted Elder to lock off his and Narcissa's personal areas. The East and West Wings were off limits to everyone, including Severus Snape.

Lucius also made it clear that Severus should be quick about finding a permanent place of residence. The letter had gone on to advise Draco that word about the purchase of his new home and his new relationship had reached him.

Lucius chastised Draco a bit for purchasing a home without discussing it with him and his mother. However, by the end of the letter, Lucius was congratulating Draco on making a smart investment.

He didn't offer any additional thoughts about Draco's relationship with Hermione.

Putting his father's letter to one side, Draco opened the letter from his mother expecting a small tirade about him dating a muggleborn. If nothing else, his parents were predictable about keeping the bloodlines pure.

Draco sighed. Keep the bloodlines pure. With whom? Some vapid witch who would spread her legs to make the next pureblood child then dismiss him to a bedroom as far away from her as possible. Draco didn't think so. He'd found his witch and planned to stand firm. Even if it meant going against his parents.

With that in mind, Draco began to read the letter from his mother. Much to his surprise. Narcissa congratulated him on his choice, but also offered cautions. Her exact words were: _As much as I'd hoped you'd find a pureblood witch. I am delighted you found a brilliant witch. Is this serious? There's no need to hurry into a permanent relationship. We'll see you in two months._

Draco's jaw dropped to his chest. Had his mother given some kind of consent?

Draco called Elder to give him Lucius' instructions before answering the two letters. Elder was back to confirm that the East and West Wings were sealed to anyone but Mr. Lucius and Miss Narcissa and the North Wing was open and ready for Mr. Snape before Draco got his last letter in an envelope. Draco also reminded Elder to adjust the wards so Severus would have access.

Elder was quick to tell Draco he had reactivated Mr. Snape's original wards profile, so he wouldn't have a problem Apparating into the Manor.

Knowing the Minister wanted news as soon as possible, Draco sent Kingsley a detailed message confirming Lucius had consented to give Severus a temporary place of residence.

All three letters were on their way before Draco flooed through to the Ministry where he met up with Donald and Brian. He only took the time to grab his kit and other essentials before they all headed out to do some reconnoitering. Back to Wales they went.

When they landed, Donald jokingly asked if anyone else noticed that the magical people of Wales seemed to be trying to corner the market on violence.

Even though he had thought along the same lines, Draco didn't see the humor. "Save the jokes for later Donald. It's Friday. I really don't want to be here all day."

Donald and Brian followed meekly behind Draco without saying a word. It was obvious their boss was trying very hard to get into one of those not so pleasant moods.

/*/

Theo had let his emotions out the previous night, and was feeling better than he had in days. As he gazed in the mirror while straightening his tie, he felt good about where he was going and what he was about to do. This was something he could do for Padma. The rubbish solicitor, Marshall Springer who pretended to be their friend was in for a harsh awakening.

/*/

Blaise was of a like mindset to Theo. He had people to see, but unlike Theo. He had a department to run. After a staff meeting where he informed the teams he would be out of the office until mid afternoon or later, and a short discussion in which Draco briefed him about Severus. Blaise was off to see Andrew Kroeker to get some answers.

/*/

Hermione slept on after Draco left, waking up to find his note. Well. My wizard is raring to go this morning, thought Hermione. I think it's all down to me not wearing him out with sex. She laughed all the way to the shower.

After her shower, Hermione felt the beginnings of the bout of nerves she got before every big case. Hermione and her team were always well prepared, but the acid in her stomach invariably began to churn as she got ready for court. However, once she stepped inside the courtroom. It became another matter. Her case of nerves disappeared and she became the penultimate prosecutor.

She, Justin and Terry hadn't won all the cases they had prosecuted, but they had won a fair few. That's the way it went. Win some. Lose some. Hermione knew they might not win the LeClair case, but no one would be able to say she and the team hadn't given it their best.

Hermione gathered her things in preparation of Apparating to the Ministry. Ten minutes later, Hermione was stepping off the lift making her way to her office. Gathering the files, notes, photos and evidence bag, Hermione was ready. Terry, Justin and Gloria soon joined her in the office.

"We are going to keep it cute. Justin opens. Terry, you'll present, and I'll close. Take notes Gloria."

Gloria held up her note pad and pen. "I'm ready Hermione. Good luck to us."

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Good luck to us. Let's get going."

/*/

When the four entered the courtroom, they weren't all the way to the Prosecutor's Table before the CW was gesturing for Hermione to approach. It appeared luck was something they would not need that morning.

Justin and Terry glanced at each other knowing something had gone down, but Gloria was first to speak. In a low voice, she commented how it seemed as though someone had taken a plea. Justin who looked at Gloria with a bit of admiration was quick to agree.

"I'll bet even money the two flunkies have admitted to the greater charges thereby absolving LeClair of anything significant," offered Justin. "Any takers?"

"I agree with you both," added Terry. "The truth is, they know Hermione has every vile thing committed to memory and would have let it all out in front of LeClair's pureblood peers and colleagues. As they say in Muggle movies. The fix is in."

When Hermione came back to the Prosecution table, it was obvious she was not happy about something. "Here's where we stand. LeClair and his yes men opted early this morning to throw themselves on the mercy of the court instead of going through a trial. Arse 1 and Arse 2 pled guilty to all major charges. Etienne pled no contest to the lesser charges. The two have been sentenced to seven years each in a French prison with their British citizenships revoked. Etienne has been sentenced to one year in the French prison. His British citizenship has also been revoked. Of course he plans to appeal. They got off easy."

"We all knew the case could go sideways." Terry remarked scornfully. "Wealthy wizards have their ways. I'm glad the court saw fit to give LeClair some prison time. With his citizenship revoked, we won't have to worry about him trafficking witches in London anymore."

As far as Hermione was concerned, Terry had just said the wrong thing. They were in the middle of the courtroom, so Hermione couldn't respond to Terry the way she wanted. Instead, she asked how long he'd been a prosecutor. That along with a severe roll of the eyes told Terry he'd made a foolish assumption.

Hermione told Justin, Terry and Gloria they could return to the office. She would remain behind to collect all their evidence, notes, files and photos that she had asked to be permanently attached to the court findings.

Gloria spoke up again to offer her insight. "I imagine you are having that done as evidence of what really went on. In case somewhere down the road LeClair tries to have his sentence overturned or waived altogether."

"Smart girl," replied Hermione beaming at her newest Assistant. "I won't be too long."

"How disappointing," murmured Justin. "All our work down the drain. So to speak."

"I believe all your work will stand up if or when LeClair tries to get his sentence overturned. I've read that the French take a much harder line with criminals. LeClair will be lucky if they don't add to his sentence."

"You're right Gloria." Terry remarked listlessly. "We would have put them on their arses had they let the case be taken to trial. On to the next then."

/*/

Hermione returned to the office cursing under her breath. What a farce. Once again a wealthy piece of shite seemed to have used money, or something tangible, probably a young witch, to buy his way out of trouble. She was glad LeClair had received some prison time. As little as it was.

As Hermione sat silently fuming, Gloria entered carrying a cup of tea. Speaking softly as she set the cup in front of Hermione, she made her boss smile. "I wish this was white wine instead of white tea." Stepping back, Gloria took her blank notepad from under her arm. "Well this was a bust. I still intend to make notes on what went on. The notes just won't be what I expected. Thanks for the almost opportunity."

Hermione laughed for the first time that morning as she parried Gloria's remarks. "Well almost Assistant Prosecutor Isles. One good thing came out of all this. The CW will definitely be able to see me at 4:15."

Both witches laughed as Gloria gave a wave and headed back to her desk.

/*/

Kingsley sent an International Direct Owl to Severus as soon as he finished reading Draco's message that morning. Now all Severus had to do was accept Lucius' invitation. Kingsley had thought to help make Severus' return an easy one. Yet he hadn't considered whether Severus would accept something akin to charity. It wasn't charity, but Severus probably wouldn't see it that way. All Kingsley could do was hope time and a new name had somewhat softened the old bastard.

/*/

Kingsley didn't have any reason to worry. It had all been hashed out beforehand. As soon as Lucius received Draco's original letter, he had gotten in contact with Severus. The two old friends had hashed everything out in two Owls. Lucius had offered and Severus had accepted.

/*/

In Oregon, Brendan Eilson, now returned to Severus Snape was doing what he'd been doing a lot of lately. He was taking in the scenery from his favorite place on the back porch. Reminiscing? Possibly. There was a lot going through his mind as he held Kingsley's letter in his hand. Everything was set. He had a temporary home in Malfoy Manor. Which he knew. An entire wing to himself. Which he also knew.

Severus smiled as he ran his hand over the letter. Until he had purchased this Oregon property. He'd never had an entire anything to himself. Kingsley had mentioned other available options as well. Hopefully those options would give him a well paying position. He wasn't wanting for money, but neither was he a man who would sit around on his arse while others provided food and lodging. He wasn't some poof.

Severus had closed down his shop and sold the content and premises at a quick, but profitable sale. That part of his duties was done.

Then there was the name thing. It was a bit more intricate to change back to Severus Snape yet be able to keep the honors and accolades of Brendan Eilson. But, he had worked that out as well. It was a matter of reversing his life. Brendan Eilson was now listed as nothing more than a pseudo name, if you will, for the former professor Severus Snape.

Severus hadn't packed anything. Even though he had set everything in motion for his return to London, he still had his doubts. It would be easy to step off a portkey. How easy would it be to step back into his old life? It was true he had been exonerated after the fact as had many others. He hoped exoneration equaled acceptance. How foolish would it be for him to give up a perfectly good life in Oregon only to go back to hell?

Kingsley made it sound easy. Severus hoped that was true. He did so want to go back to his homeland and be able to enjoy the wonders of England. He also wondered if there was a stick of wood still standing at Spinner's End. Spinner's End. Why did he even care? It always had been and always would be a dank hole in the ground. No matter how much his mother had cleaned or he had cleaned. It had always stunk of stale whiskey and desperation.

Severus' laugh came out as more of a growl. I am sitting here acting like an uninitiated thirteen year old. I've made a decision. That's it. What I need to do is get up off my arse and pack. He was about to stand and get on with his tasks when a voice called out.

"Hello. Coming through. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I thought I'd stop by to see how things were coming along."

It was Jean.

Severus sighed. This was unexpected. They had spent Saturday together. He was under the impression they might see each other before he left for England, but he hadn't decided. There wasn't any reason for him to decide now. She was here.

Severus stuck a finger into the neck of his tee pulling it away from his neck suddenly feeling as though the shirt was choking him while Jean proceeded through the house still calling out.

"You must be out back. I should have known."

"Yes Jean. I'm out back. Come on out and have a brandy with me."

Finally, she was at the door to the porch. "Well hello. For a moment, I thought you might be out."

Severus was a little annoyed by the intrusion, but would never be gauche enough to be impolite to his paramour. "Nope. My somewhat lazy arse is out here debating on whether or not to get up to start packing."

There was a brief moment of silence as Jean digested what Severus had said. He was ready to start packing. When they last spoke, there was still hope he would remain in Oregon.

"So." She said, calmly picking up a glass to pour herself a brandy. "It's for certain. You are moving back to England."

Another sigh from Severus. Softer this time. There they were…..again. He not knowing what else to say to make their parting less painful for Jean. She speaking with that tremor in her voice.

Severus poured himself a glass of brandy, walked over to Jean then held up his glass. "Let's have a toast. To good friends near and far."

Jean gave a wan smile, but said nothing. She clinked her glass against Severus' then took a sip. "It's getting late. I'll be on my way. Happy packing." She added in the same tremulous voice.

To this day, Severus doesn't know what possessed him to voice his next words. "London isn't that far away. Two port keys and you would be there in hours. When I get myself situated, I'm hoping you'll come for a holiday."

Jean gave a brighter smile this time, but only answered with a short sentence. "That would be nice. Goodbye Severus."

Then she was walking towards the front door. Once again, Severus wondered if he was turning away a chance to be with someone who loved him. And once again, he told himself no.

After draining the last of his brandy, Severus went to pack up his things.

/*/

Theo didn't know exactly what he would say to Springer, but he would be emphatic. Theo felt as though Marshall had broken some unwritten rule when he agreed to assist Gina Kroeker. How many times had Padma welcomed the son of a bitch into her living and dining rooms? How many times had he eaten her food, used her facilities? It was abhorrent to Theo that the same wizard who had kissed his wife on the cheek would disrespect her memory the way he had.

Walking into the waiting area of Marshall Springer, Solicitor for the Defense, Theo took a deep breath and approached the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Solicitor Springer."

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

"I do not." Theo answered briskly.

The receptionist took a deep breath of her own before proceeding. "May I have your name and what this is regarding?"

"Theodore Nott. I'll tell him myself what this is regarding."

The receptionist bristled over Theo's answer. She couldn't abide the filthy criminals who came to the office without an appointment yet carrying an air of entitlement. They annoyed her to no end.

/*/

Five minutes later, the receptionist was back with Marshall Springer following in her wake.

"Theo. How are you?" Asked Springer extending his hand to Theo. "I didn't have a chance to speak to you at the Repast. I hope you know how sorry I am for your loss."

Theo ignored Springer's outstretched hand and his pleasantries as well.

"I'm here for a purpose Marshall. Shall we get to it?"

Looking puzzled, Springer invited Theo to his office.

The receptionist who now recognized Theo wasn't happy with the curt way he was treating her boss, but kept her eyes down knowing the man was probably still suffering over the loss of his wife.

/*/

Once inside his office, Marshall who was a bit apprehensive over Theo's demeanor championed on. "What's on your mind Theo? You seem distressed."

Theo pushed aside the inquiries getting right into the reason he was there. "It's my understanding that through Gina Kroeker you were instrumental in getting Rebecca Farmer out of custody."

Marshall was getting nervous. He had. "It's true. I assisted Miss Kroeker. I didn't see any harm…"

The composure Theo had been fighting to keep slipped away. For the next few minutes, Theo scornfully accused, baited, and threatened the solicitor over what he deemed circumventing the law and disrespecting his dead wife as well.

Initially, Springer tried to parry Theo's remarks, but hastily backed down when Theo's eyes took on a deadly glare. Marshall began to stammer. "I.. I.. I w-was doing a favor."

"You fucking liar," screamed Theo. "You were lining your pockets. I came to tell you to your face. I will not let this stand. If at the end, you are stripped of your license. So be it. You will not fill your Gringotts account by slimy, stealthy and devious actions. My Padma lies dead and you have worked to free those who are accused of assisting her killer. Not while I have breath. You have been warned."

As Theo walked across to the door, Marshall tried to explain his position, but Theo was past listening and turned back with a growl.

"You are fucking lucky that a very savvy witch gave me a talking to. Otherwise, my hands would have been around your neck when I first walked through your door. Expect repercussions."

Theo opened the door so forcefully. The knob made a dent where it hit the wall.

/*/

The receptionist hurried to Springer's office after Theo slammed out of the building inquiring if he was alright. "I heard the shouting and threats. How dare he? Shall I report him to MLE?"

Marshall Springer was frightened. He'd been caught out. He gave his receptionist a set of curt orders. "You will not make any report. You will forget what you heard and get back to your duties. Clear my calendar. Order two open port keys. I have taken a case which necessitates my being elsewhere."

"There isn't any new case on your calen…"

"Just do as I asked." Springer shouted at the bewildered witch as he began clearing his drawers. "Just go do it."

The receptionist hurried back to her desk to order two port keys, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on.

/*/

At 4:15 exactly, Hermione appeared at the door of the CW's office, and his assistant ushered Hermione right in.

"Hello Hermione. Come in. Have a seat." He said with an odd grin. "I imagine Gloria gave you my message yesterday."

"She did sir. And my response was, I didn't realize our CW had jokes."

CW Grimsby actually laughed out loud. "That response is as good as any. I really expected you to come huffing through my door. Anyway, before we get into what you need from me. Let me say I know how disappointed you must be over the outcome of the LeClair business. I am meant to be impartial, but I could have happily hexed the smug smile off LeClair's face. I've tied up things as tightly as possible. Anyone reading the file will know exactly what transpired today. Hopefully, we've seen the last of him for a while."

"Thank you CW. We win some and we lose some. What I wanted to speak to you about is two other slimy tossers. I have information that there has been some back door dealings with regard to Rebecca Farmer. I also want to mention that Betty Goyle is casting about trying to get the same deal as Rebecca."

The CW sat up straighter in his chair. "Let's hear it Hermione." He replied with a definite scowl forming on his face. "I'm always at my charming best when I learn someone has circumvented or is trying to circumvent me."

/*/

Hermione spoke so quickly that at one point CW Grimsby asked her to slow down and back up. Which she did.

One piece at a time, Hermione revealed all she knew about Gina Kroeker, Andrew Kroeker and Marshall Springer. Then let him draw his own conclusions as to how Rebecca's sentence got reduced.

After she finished speaking, Hermione handed over the note Theo had written. Sitting quietly, Hermione watched as CW got the gist of the message.

It took Mr. Grimsby all of fifteen seconds to read Theo's message. After which, he grabbed a sheet of paper and started scribbling. He then called his assistant, handed him the folded sheet of paper with orders to get it to Minister Shacklebolt as quickly as possible.

Hermione was amazed at how seriously she was being taken. She had expected some head nodding and soothing words. Never this. Although he tried to control it, Hermione could see that the CW was beside himself.

After a few deep breaths, he told Hermione he agreed with Theo Nott. "Neither of those witches should be freely walking the street. As for who was paid to change the findings for Miss Farmer. We will get to the bottom of that as well. I appreciate you coming to me with this Hermione. We will find solace for Theo, justice for Padma and bring down repercussions on those who deserve it. The one thing I ask is for Theo and Blaise to step away. I understand they may have already approached the Kroekers and Springer. However, I need them to refrain from taking any more actions. I have staff for just this sort of thing. Thank you again for trusting me with this information. My staff and I will take it from here."

Hermione knew when she was being dismissed, so she stood to leave. As she left Grimsby's office, she was almost run down by a very angry looking Kingsley who greeted and thanked her as he passed.

Hermione's heart was pounding as she headed to the lifts. What a can of worms she had opened. But, as an Officer of the Court. She stood by her decisions.

/*/

Back in her office, Hermione began to worry about what Theo and Blaise might have done, or what they might do. She quickly wrote out two short, identical notes. One for Theo. The other for Blaise.

 _Theo/Blaise:_

 _I have spoken to the CW about what we discussed. He has asked that both of you step away. What's done is done, but do not take any further steps. Grimsby has called Kingsley into this as well._

 _Theo: Your message left a great impression on the CW._

 _Hermione_

Placing the messages into two separate envelopes, Hermione hand carried them to the office owl services where she sent them off Wizard Direct. If Blaise was in the building, the message should get to him almost immediately. If not, the owl would find him wherever he was. As it would find Theo. Wherever he was.

/*/

Blaise wasn't as subtle as Theo. He had tracked down Andrew Kroeker, grabbed him by the collar, revealed the reason he was there then asked for an explanation of why he'd paid off some miscreant to get Rebecca Farmer's charges reduced.

Andrew huffed and puffed at the accusation, assuring Blaise he didn't have any idea what he was on about.

"Well then," said Blaise straightening Andrew's collar and patting his shoulders. "We have a problem. If it was done without your knowledge, someone, I assume your daughter, has made a grave mistake. I would like to speak to her about the actions she took to help Rebecca Farmer."

"Ugh!" Andrew replied with a scowl. "I don't care much for that Farmer witch. My daughter is no saint, but I fear she is being led astray by the foul witch. Forgive my language."

"Language is the least of my worries Andrew. I want an explanation of how this all came about, and I'd like it now. If Gina is not here, Owl her. Now please. I have other places I need to be."

"Before I do anything. Let me say I don't appreciate the way you are treating me in my own home. If Gina has done something, we will get it sorted. I imagine she is at work. I'll Owl her to see you when she can."

Blaise's resting face turned into a scowl. "You know what Andrew? If you think you are being cunning or clever, fine. She works in Magical Transportation. I'll find her there. One way or another. She will explain to me her level of involvement in getting a person accused of being an accessory to murder out of jail. When I find out, my next stop will be CW Grimsby to report my findings."

"I'm not being cunning or clever. I have no reason to be. As I said. Whatever has happened. We will get it sorted."

"I don't think it will be as simple as that Andrew. I believe Gina is in a ton of trouble. However, I do apologize for barging into your home. I suggest you keep a better eye on either your Gringotts vaults or your daughter. Have a good afternoon."

Blaise was frustrated. He had invaded the home of a wealthy citizen for nothing. If Andrew chose to report him, he could lose everything he'd worked for. His next step would have to be a little less dramatic.

With a stomach growling as loudly as a Malfoy rant, Blaise stopped off in Diagon Alley to have a bite of lunch. He ordered cold tea, a nice ham and egg sandwich with a lettuce and tomato salad on the side. After his lunch, Blaise who felt full to bursting decided to walk back to the Ministry.

/*/

Once back inside the Ministry building, Blaise went directly to OTS instead of stopping by Magical Transportation. He'd been gone most of the afternoon. Before he did anything else, he was going to check his department which was priority number one.

Blaise hadn't been seated for more than a minute when the first of several agents appeared at his door requesting his signature on a case that had been cleared. The last agent sat down in front of Blaise at 4:45 and left without a signature due to an obvious omission in the file.

When Blaise realized the time, he sent a quick inter-Ministry message to the Head of Magical Transportation requesting that he ask Gina Kroeker to remain behind because he needed to speak with her.

Several minutes later, the last agent returned with his paperwork in order. Blaise signed off on the case then hurried to the lifts. He was halfway to Magical Transportation when a Wizard Direct envelope crashed into his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Blaise swore softly under his breath, noticing that Hermione's name was scrawled across the back. "What now?" He huffed. "I need to…" He stopped short after reading Hermione's second and third sentences.

 _He has asked that both of you step away. What's done is done, but do not take any further steps._

He, meaning CW Grimsby, had asked him and Theo to step away.

"Dammit!" As much as Blaise wanted to go through the doors of DMT to confront Gina. He had been warned away. He placed the message back in the envelope then into his inside pocket.

Now what? Now he had to go inside to explain he no longer needed to speak to Gina. Which he did.

The Head of DMT gave Blaise a sharp look, but did nothing more than make an observation. "There's a load off my mind Agent Zabini. I thought you might be trying to poach one of my staff."

"Please. Call me Blaise. That's not how I work. I don't chase staff. They chase me. Thanks for your time."

/*/

After Blaise left, the dark haired witch who had been standing just out of range, walked over to her Head. "What did Blaise Zabini want with me?"

"I have no idea Gina. He didn't say. Whatever it was. He doesn't want it any more. Thank you for waiting around. I'll see you on Monday."

Gina hurried to the lifts. Her mind hastily replaying her day. She hadn't put a foot wrong, but Blaise Zabini was a no nonsense wizard. There had to be a reason he asked to see her.

Gina began to wonder if Rebecca had somehow gotten her involved in yet another stupid mess. She hoped that wasn't the case. Having had to shag a filthy dick dragger and give him galleons in the bargain to get Rebecca out of trouble had been disgusting and more than enough to get on with. Just thinking about the bloody, pig of a wizard heaving and straining on top of _her_ body made Gina want to vomit. Her body was meant to please witches. Not dick draggers.

Out front of the Ministry, and with bile still churning around her stomach. Gina spoke out loud. "Never again. If Rebecca is into more shite, she'll get herself out."

Embarrassed about talking to herself. Gina peered around hoping no one had noticed before quickly Apparating away.

/*/

The Friday workday was coming to an end, but Draco, Donald and Brian were still in Wales having decided to sort out three cases instead of coming back on Monday and Tuesday. If they collected information on all the Wales cases that day, they would not have to go back into the field until after the cases were turned over to Blaise. Barring any emergencies. That would mean almost a week in the office doing follow up. After spending the entire day in Wales, a week in the office sounded inviting.

With everything finally collected and bagged, Draco who had been mostly quiet the entire day offered his thoughts. "I guess I have to agree with you Mr. Macomber."

"About what Draco?" Replied a tired and cranky sounding Donald.

"About what you said this morning. It does seem as though Wales is trying to corner the market on violence. We are finished here. I'll meet you back at OTS."

"Yes. See you in a bit," replied Brian.

Donald said nothing as he shrunk everything down. Draco had acted as though something was wrong the entire day. Only speaking when spoken to and the like. Donald didn't feel it necessary to respond to Draco's throwaway comment now. It was Friday. They had been in the field all day. All he wanted was a hot shower, a tasty bit of food, a tasty bit of witch and a drink. Fuck his boss' non-tantrum tantrum. He, Draco and Brian were a crackerjack team, but sometimes he didn't like Draco very much.

/*/

When all three were back at OTS, Draco held the obligatory end of week meeting to go over any issues. He had been quiet most of the day, but was very surprised when Brian addressed his behavior instead of Donald.

"We had a good week Draco, until today. I don't mean to be disrespectful, and I won't belabor the point because it is 7:30 on Friday. I'll just say. If there are problems with either myself or Donald, please speak on them. We're big boys. We can take it. If there aren't any issues, please act like we exist. With that said, I'll wish both you gentlemen a good night and a good weekend."

Donald smiled in Brian's direction as he listened to the shite that would normally come out of his own mouth. Brian had obviously grown a pair.

"Thank you for speaking your mind Brian. I was so absorbed in the essentials. I didn't realize I was excluding you. It's my belief that both you and Donald are superior assistants. Most of the time, there is nothing I could add to make you any better. I've never been one for a lot of small talk, but going forward I'll dazzle you with so much petty bull shite. You'll be wishing I kept my mouth shut. Enjoy your weekend gents. See you on Monday."

With Draco's mea culpa, Donald didn't feel cranky or tired any longer. All he felt was admiration for his colleague Brian.

"Alright then Draco," said Brian. "See you on Monday."

"Yes boss," said a beaming Donald. "We'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend."

/*/

Draco had a few more things to tidy up. After which, he went to speak with Blaise who wasn't in his office. Draco locked up his desk then headed for home thinking he would speak to Blaise later.

He and Hermione were scheduled to meet with Blaise and Theo that evening. After that, they might go out to dinner. But before the night was over. He was going to get some that Hermione love. Having Hermione show him so much passion he would pass out, was right up his alley. Best of all. She had already promised.


	30. Chapter 30

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 29**

Donald smiled in Brian's direction as he listened to the shite that would normally come out of his own mouth. Brian had obviously grown a pair.

"Thank you for speaking your mind Brian. I was so absorbed in the essentials. I didn't realize I was excluding you. It's my belief that both you and Donald are superior assistants. Most of the time, there is nothing I could add to make you any better. I've never been one for a lot of small talk, but going forward. I'll dazzle you with so much petty bull shite. You'll be wishing I kept my mouth shut. Enjoy your weekend gents. See you on Monday."

With Draco's mea culpa, Donald didn't feel cranky or tired any longer. All he felt was admiration for his colleague Brian.

"Alright then Draco," said Brian. "See you on Monday."

"Yes boss," said a beaming Donald. "We'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend."

/*/

Draco had a few more things to tidy up. After which, he went to speak with Blaise who wasn't in his office. Draco locked up his desk then headed for home thinking he would speak to Blaise later.

He and Hermione were scheduled to meet with Blaise and Theo that evening. After that, they might go out to dinner. But before the night was over. He was going to get some of that Hermione love. Having Hermione show him so much passion he would pass out, was right up his alley. Best of all. She had already promised.

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 30**

Hermione went directly home after work. It was Friday, and she didn't want to start the weekend off in a bitchy mood, but she was in a bitchy mood. She was looking to have a relaxing cup of tea, a relaxing bath and maybe a short nap before seeing Draco. This would be her mandatory cool down period before meeting with Blaise and Theo later on.

Hermione was curious as to what transpired, if anything, when Blaise and Theo met with Springer and Kroeker, or if her message got to them before they did something dastardly. That she would find out later. Right then, all she wanted was a bit of relaxation.

As she laid soaking in the tub, Hermione's mind wandered back to her conversation with the CW. When she was sitting in front of him, he appeared to be angry, but looking back on it. He might have been embarrassed. Grimsby was the second most powerful person within the court system. Nothing was supposed to get by him. Then she thought about the look on Kingsley's face. Hermione knew that those two wizards were going to make life miserable for a fair few people. Which was the way it should be.

Four major incidents of mayhem in the city and one suspicious release over the last five weeks was nothing to shove to the side. There was a problem with something somewhere in the Ministry.

Hermione leaned her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. There was going to be repercussions. Maybe on a grand scale.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, the water was so cold she was shivering. Hurrying out of the tub and grabbing one of her large towels, she was surprised to see the time. It was 7:30. Hurrying to dress, throw on a bit of makeup and a dab of Sleekeazy on her hair, Hermione wondered if Draco was waiting for her to show up at his house.

"Shite, shite, shite." Hermione huffed as she stuffed her feet into her shoes. "Draco must think I've stood him up." Gathering a few other things, including a set of pajamas. Hermione Apparated directly to the house only to find it dark.

"Draco love." She called out. "Are you here?"

No answer. Hermione pulled her wand to turn on all the lights in one go as she wondered where Draco could be at that hour. They were scheduled to be at Theo's in an hour and Draco had also mentioned going out to dinner after. Then she began to worry. Perhaps something happened to him while he was in the field. Perhaps…..

Hermione didn't have to wonder, or worry any longer as a weary looking Draco came walking down the hall.

"Hello love." He said, kissing Hermione on the forehead then plopping himself down on the couch. "Donald, Brian and I were in Wales until after 7:00. It's annoying how the bleeders in Wales can't find anything to do other than have a go at each other. Aggravating really."

Hermione sat down next to Draco using one hand to rub the back of his neck. "We've both had a stressful day." Hermione replied continuing to massage Draco's neck.

"Ah," said Draco. The word coming out as a soft sigh. "You have magic fingertips. The knots in my neck have loosened considerably, and I can feel the tension leaving my body. My amazing witch. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"Well, now that you've asked. There's at least one thing I couldn't do. I couldn't prosecute Etienne LeClair."

Draco turned to look at Hermione. Without even knowing the facts, he could tell Hermione was beating herself up. "Stop beating yourself up. What happened?"

"I'm not beating myself up. I'm just frustrated that the entire case was more or less taken out of our hands. The bloody bastards took a plea so they wouldn't have to go before Grimsby and the Wizengamot. LeClair's two lackeys took the brunt of the charges while LeClair pled no contest to the much lesser charges. It was a farce to end all farces. All three had their British citizenships revoked and will do their time in France. Knowing how most things work in the favor of wealthy wizards, I'm just happy LeClair was charged at all. I expect his solicitor is working on some slimy sleight of hand bull shite to get him out of prison even before he goes in."

Draco put his arm around Hermione, kissed her forehead then pulled her close." "Please relax love. You're as red as a beet." Leaning in, he kissed her lips then her forehead again. "You and your team did your part, and were ready to do more. Case closed."

Snuggling against Draco, Hermione held one of her hands to her cheek. "I must really be red. My cheek feels hot."

Draco laughed as he moved forward to stand. "You are. If Theo doesn't have dinner on the table, we are going to talk very fast then head over to Viglio's. How does Veal Piccata sound? By the way. How did your meeting with CW Grimsby go? Any problems?"

"The meeting went better than expected, but I'll go over the entire thing when we get to Theo's. It's 8:10. Why don't you shower and dress so we can get on our way."

"Why? Do I smell?" He asked with a straight face, sniffing one underarm after the other. "I planned to go just as you see me. I'll sit across the room from everyone else so my smell won't embarrass you. Will that do?"

Hermione was laughing and shaking her head. "If you don't get your wanker arse into that shower, you won't have to worry about how you smell because I will jinx your arse to Sunday morning and back."

"I'm not worried about your threats." Draco remarked, moving rapidly towards the bathroom. "I'll be in and out before that blush fades from your face."

Hermione's hand involuntarily moved to her cheek before realizing she'd been had. "What a git." She remarked to herself as she leaned back against the couch spreading her arms in a stretch. "A handsome, brilliant, sexy git."

/*/

Draco was ready in twenty five minutes. Ten minutes after that, they were walking through Theo's front door being greeted by him and Blaise.

"About time. Eh Blaise? We've been waiting for hours."

Blaise gave an affirmative nod. "We most certainly have. I'm more than sure Draco is at fault. It's hard for him to maneuver without house elves."

While Hermione laughed, Draco growled that he was too hungry to join in the banter.

Theo and Blaise got worse and wouldn't let up until Draco went to the kitchen in a huff.

Theo and Blaise laughed even harder when they heard Draco call out for Cely who had popped up in front of Theo.

"Mr. Draco been calling me. I can't just be poppin up when peoples call. Miss Padma never been telling me to pop up when Mr. Draco callin."

By now, Blaise was hysterical.

"That's enough you two," snapped Hermione.

"You're right Hermione. Sorry." Turning to Cely, Theo told her she was allowed to take care of Mr. Draco when he visited.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Blaise and Theo. "Now that you've both had your little joke. I'd like to hear how your day went."

"Maybe you should start Hermione. You seemed to have made more progress than either Blaise or myself. Your message put the kibosh on anything extreme we planned to do."

"In that case, sit back gents. Have a drink. I want Draco to hear this as well."

"You may start love," remarked Draco handing Hermione a plate of Beef Wellington. "Cely already had this fine dinner prepared. All she needed was a small nudge. Thank you Theo."

"Hold your thoughts Hermione." Blaise remarked hurrying to the kitchen. "That Beef Wellie looks mighty good."

"Cely." Theo called out. "Please move the dinner to the dining room. We might as well be comfortable while we chat."

/*/

Hermione told her story between bites while the men listened with rapt attention. By the time their plates were clean, the wizards were complimenting Hermione on her strategy of going straight to CW Grimsby. Then Theo asked Hermione to repeat the part where Grimsby had all but promised to set things right.

So she did. After which, Theo and Blaise revealed what they had accomplished before receiving her message.

Blaise explained what had transpired at the Kroeker home, adding he didn't think Andrew Kroeker was bright enough to pull off something as cunning as getting Rebecca's charges reduced then getting her out of jail. He also admitted to grabbing Andrew Kroeker by the collar.

Hermione's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Blaise! You didn't. You…."

Draco cut across Hermione, knowing she was ready to give a lecture. "I'm surprised Blaise. A hex, or a jinx. Yes. Physical violence is not you mate. I spent the day in Wales chasing down shite like that. We are becoming Muggles." Draco added quietly.

Blaise only offered a nod of the head and a sigh.

So it's the bloody daughter then?" Hermione inquired, picking at her food.

"Right in one Hermione. However, much to my dismay. I received your message before I could confront the witch. I did apologize to Kroeker for barging into his home. As you have intimated Hermione. It was a mad, impulsive move. Kroeker could have reported me to MLE, and I would have found myself in deep shite. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. So there you are."

Blaise served himself another portion as they listened to Theo relate what happened at Marshall Springer's office.

When Theo finished his tale, Hermione congratulated him on his lack of violence, giving Blaise an eye roll in the process.

Blaise winked at Hermione, telling her to remember what they were dealing with.

Before Hermione could begin a Hermione lecture, Theo continued speaking. "Please Hermione. Not to be rude, but this is us talking. If you have issues with our behavior, save them for another time."

Looking directly at Theo, Hermione nodded. "You're right. We are here for a different purpose."

Rubbing Hermione across the back, Draco snapped at Theo. "We are all here for the same purpose. Let's not let tempers get in the way. You were saying Theo."

For perhaps five seconds, the room went silent while everyone, except Blaise who had continued to eat, made attitude adjustments.

Theo pressed on. "Frankly, all it would have taken for me to hex Springer was another stupid comment. I felt as though I'd put the fear of Merlin into him. There wasn't anymore to do. As I previously stated, I promised Springer repercussions for all involved, and I meant it." Turning to face Hermione, Theo gave her a heartfelt thanks for taking the issue to Grimsby and Kingsley. "I have hope that those who helped get Padma killed will get their just rewards. Now. Let's finish off this Beef Wellington and have some dessert."

/*/

Kingsley Shacklebolt was beside himself. He had spent a good deal of time Friday going up the front and down the back of the CW. Going as far as to threaten Grimsby with removal from position if he couldn't control his staff, or his duties.

Waiting for his turn to speak, Grimsby had let Kingsley rant. It hadn't been pretty being accused of not doing his duty. In the end, it all came down to him. Kingsley was a patient and fair Minister. However, the events of the past two months had him on edge. They were both on edge. A maniac on the loose, wizards cursed, a beautiful soul murdered, and someone circumventing the Ministry system. The Ministry seemed to be losing control. Kingsley wasn't having any more of it.

When Kingsley finally went silent, instead of offering excuses, the CW advanced a plan. He wanted to call every witch or wizard who could be any way involved with the situation in for a mandatory, Saturday meeting. They would use the Atrium level room which was normally used for functions. He would meet with each group separately to find the guilty party or parties.

Kingsley, who had always admired Grimsby felt the Chief Warlock was on the right track, and told him so. "Excellent idea Mr. Grimsby. I will attend as well. Let me inter-office Anthony to get meeting details out to those involved."

Kingsley sent off the message then returned to the conversation.

"There's just one thing Minister. I will need your permission for something I plan to do."

"Anything within reason CW. I'll assist in any way I can."

The CW got right to it. "I'll need permission to use Veritaserum1 Mist on the individuals I plan to question."

Kingsley thought for a moment. Veritaserum3 was a very powerful truth serum which would make a person spill his deepest, darkest secrets when questioned. However, Veritaserum1 Mist was a new tool invented by Professor Horace Slughorn a year after the end of the Second Wizarding War with only Senior Aurors and Senior MLE Officers authorized to use it. Even with authorization, Aurors and MLE were required to turn in a report after each use.

It was the mildest form of the original formula. Veritaserum1 Mist, unlike the original, did not force out the truth. It simply aided in sorting out unethical behavior. Currently, it was being used against witches or wizards who were suspected of illegal behavior. With Veritaserum1 Mist, no questions needed to be asked. Once the mist was sprayed on the tongue, the culprit would admit to behaviors he or she knew to be against the law. It was an excellent tool for solving crimes which had suspects, but no witnesses.

Kingsley sighed. He would do anything to get the Ministry back on track, but mass use of this controlled substance would have to go before the Board of Governors for their approval.

Kingsley made a decision.

"We've called the meeting for tomorrow morning. I'll authorize the use of Veritaserum1 Mist by my signature, and advise the Board of Governors this evening. I want everything you explained to me down on paper which I will then present to the Governors. Our reasoning is sound. I don't think there'll be any problems. In any case, I'd like to see the written explanation, in full. I will inform the Heads of the Auror Department and MLE of the plan as we'll need Mist from their stores. Anthony is in it for the long haul with me this evening. I'll have him message the Heads and the Governors. It will be a long night Mr. Grimsby. I hope by tomorrow afternoon we will have all culprits in hand and our court system back in order. I'll be in my office. I expect the written plan in my hand in an hour. Thank you."

Kingsley was striding down the hall when he turned back obviously having remembered something. "For your information, I intend to summon the Heads of MLE and the Aurors to my office tomorrow to discuss why none of the many Aurors and MLE Officers we have on staff were aware of Gregory Goyle. Are there more Goyles out there? Are employees being paid to sit on their arses? This meeting should have taken place weeks ago. It would seem you are not the only wizard who has let something get by you. If we intend to correct one thing, we'll correct it all. I realize this is a hard line, but I need devoted Ministry employees, not people who have slacked off because there is no war to fight. If time allows, you may attend. Your plan, in my office, in one hour."

/*/

The only word that crossed the CW's mind was bloodbath.

/*/

CW Grimsby didn't mind the long night ahead. What did bother him was where this meeting would go, and to whom it would lead. Hopefully, it was just one or two rotten apples with none of his handpicked, personal staff involved. If anyone on his staff was involved, they wouldn't get any leniency from him. In fact, he would be first in line to see them prosecuted.

After a stretch of his legs, the CW sat down to write. Kingsley was expecting his report.

/*/

After a bit more conversation, Draco and Hermione left Theo and Blaise to have a walk. They stopped in the Leaky Cauldron for a bit where an unfamiliar wizard greeted Draco as Agent Malfoy and Hermione as Miss Granger.

"So, Agent Malfoy," teased Hermione. "Would you like to have a drink before proceeding with our walk?"

Leaning down to reach Hermione's ear, Draco whispered. "Agent Malfoy can see his way to having one drink. However, before we order, I see one of my Assistant Agents sitting by the window. He's a good man. I'd like to introduce you. Do you mind?"

Following behind Draco, Hermione arrived at the table just as the wizard stood to shake Draco's hand.

Turning back, Draco introduced Hermione to Donald Macomber. In turn, Donald introduced the wizard and two witches who were with him.

As Hermione and Draco exchanged pleasantries with the group, the witch who somewhat resembled Leanne Moon told Draco how a great many witches were interested in getting on a first name basis with him.

Her comment which had come out of the blue startled Draco. Is there anyone left with manners, he thought. I'm standing here with my witch and this…. this stranger says some shite like that.

Draco needn't have worried because Hermione spoke up.

Smiling her brightest smile and looking directly into the face of the impolite witch, Hermione replied in an almost singsong voice. "Not to be rude, but you may tell all those interested witches, Draco is already on a first name basis, with me. Perhaps the next time you want to give some wizard an offhand bit of information, and there is a witch standing with him. You might want to take him off to the side. I'll be at the bar talking with Hannah. Nice meeting you all."

Draco's eyes followed Hermione as she took a seat at the bar before turning back to Donald with a small frown on his face. "I'll see you on Monday Donald. Have a good evening."

"I will. Thank you. My apologies for…."

Draco held up one hand. No need for apologies. I think Hermione got the point across just fine. Goodnight."

Walking up to Hermione, Draco was ready to expect the unexpected. "Alright there Granger?"

"Right as rain Malfoy. Right as rain. Let's have our drink so we can get on with our walk."

"Sounds good." Draco replied, gesturing for Hannah who had walked away as he approached the bar.

"Hello Draco. What would you like?"

"Hello Hannah. I'll have a white wine for the lovely Hermione Granger and an Ogden's for myself. Thank you."

"Back in a minute," replied Hannah as she walked away to pour the drinks.

/*/

After drinks and saying goodbye to Hannah, Hermione and Draco started their walk down Diagon Alley her arm under his. The top of Diagon Alley didn't have that many interesting shops to distract them which allowed them to discuss what happened in the Leaky.

Draco began the conversation cautiously. "There was that point where I should have stepped up to address that witch's statement. Truthfully, it was the last thing I expected to hear. Especially, with you at my arm. I apologize. My lack of response to her lack of manners was not to disrespect you, or lend credence to her remarks. I was just caught off guard."

Hermione squeezed Draco's arm giving him one of her most winning smiles. "Not to worry love. I made the point for the both of us."

Draco smiled as he squeezed Hermione's arm right back. "Indeed you did love. Indeed you did. I'm certain there won't be many witches trying to get on a first name basis with me after that statement."

"Good." Hermione replied crisply. "I'm getting chilly. Shall we Apparate to my flat? We haven't been there together for a while."

Leaning in, Draco answered in a low voice. "Your flat, my house. The place doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

Draco's soft, romantic words gave Hermione butterflies in her stomach. "What a lovely thing to say. I believe I'll stay on a first name basis with you for quite a while."

Then Draco replied with words that gave Hermione an inkling of his level of commitment. "You are spot on if quite a while means forever."

Draco's words caused an automatic burst of heat to shoot through Hermione. Had Draco Malfoy just admitted he wanted to be with her forever? She replied in a voice choked with emotion. "Forever is a very long time Mr. Malfoy."

"Well spotted Miss Granger. Then forever it is. Unless you are just using me for my fame and fortune and intend to leave me when the next Terry Boot shows his face."

Draco had spoiled the romantic mood. "Don't be an arse. How can you be so charming and romantic one second, and such a git the next?"

"I wasn't being a git. I was simply questioning your future intentions. Albeit in a roundabout way. Let's get to your flat. I'd like us to toast to the night I made my intentions clear, and you didn't hex the shite out of me."

His words. His words. Although they were said in a joking manner, Hermione could feel the truth in them. Draco hadn't actually declared himself to her, but he had revealed his expectations. Suddenly, Hermione was wet, giddy and emotional, wanting nothing more than to be in Draco's arms. "Yes." She emphatically agreed. "Let's get to the flat."

/*/

Hermione and Draco never really toasted to the future that night. As soon as they landed, they became entangled in each other's arms, kissing, whispering and rubbing until their need for each other overwhelmed them and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

Hermione always looked forward to their lovemaking. However, this time was different. Whether in her mind, or not. Hermione felt….. She didn't know what she felt. All she knew was her relationship with Draco had, in some way, progressed. Hermione could feel the magic crackling around her.

Draco took her in his arms when they reached the bedroom where a small burst of magic circled them for the briefest of seconds. Smiling down at Hermione, Draco acknowledged the small event.

"Impressive Miss Granger." Draco teased. "It would seem being in my arms this evening has caused you to let off a bit of accidental magic."

As Draco undressed them both, Hermione whispered against Draco's chest. "Has caused _us_ to let off a bit of accidental magic."

Pulling the naked Hermione on top of his waiting erection, Draco whispered back. "I know that love. I had to be sure you knew."

They made love at this new level in their relationship. While it hadn't been formally declared, each knew where this relationship was headed.

/*/

Friday evening for Severus Snape was fairly busy. He'd spent most of the evening double checking that all his plans were in place. He'd hired a wizarding firm to keep the outside of his home tidy. He'd forwarded his mailing address to an Owl Services rental box closest to Malfoy Manor. He'd sent his personal items on ahead with instructions they be left at the north door of Malfoy Manor.

Severus didn't have much in the way of clothing. A situation which could be rectified after he was settled in Wiltshire. The bulk of his personal items pertained to his current and previous occupations. Telecommunications Guru and Potions Master, two careers not even remotely related, but each with a place in Severus' life.

The last thing Severus had done was cast a stasis charm over those things which would remain in Silverton. He had done a last walkthrough lingering on the porch that overlooked his scenic property. He would miss this. This place and this view had given him the most peace he'd had in his entire life. He was loathe to leave it, but London was beckoning, and he could not ignore the call.

After a last look, Severus locked the door then summoned his small bag, jumper and cloak. A short time later, Severus entered the Portkey Office to pick up the international portkey which would ultimately land him back in London by 6:00 a.m. London time.

There was a queue at the Portkey Office, but it didn't bother Severus. If waiting was the only obstacle he encountered, he would be a happy man.

/*/

It was drizzling and chilly when Severus stepped out of the London Portkey Office. Casting a quick Impervious spell over himself, Severus took a look around. It was 5:49 a.m. There wasn't a soul around. Severus patted his inside pocket to ensure his shrunken, small bag was still in place then Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Severus who went through the front wards as easily as you please just as Elder had promised, noticed that his belongings were not where they should be. His delivery was either late in arriving, or had already been taken to his wing. His temporary wing. Then, using the little utilized north entrance, Severus entered the Manor.

The first thing Severus noticed was his boxes had been placed right inside the doorway. He decided to leave them there until he got the lay of the land, so to speak. It was all new to him. As often as Severus had been to Malfoy Manor in the past, he'd never had the opportunity to visit a wing.

While not as expansive as his own home, the north wing had plenty of room. It wasn't as though he would be having loads of people coming through. Severus did a quick walkthrough. The wing included a huge bedroom, an overly large bathroom, a den/study, a sitting room and a small, fully stocked kitchenette which included liquor, packaged food items and bottled water. There was also a pair of glass doors leading to a good sized porch. Severus could feel the magic around the doors. The porch was obviously surrounded by magic for privacy reasons. The wing had everything a guest would need.

/*/

Severus was just levitating his boxes to the desk and table in the den when he heard a soft knock.

"Enter." He called setting the boxes down.

Elder walked slowly into the rooms. "Good morning Mr. Snape sir. Ise Elder. Ise hoping you finding your belongings in order. Ise been moving them from the north entrance."

"Yes. Thank you Elder. Everything seems to be in order."

"If yous be needing something, call for Elder or Missy. We be coming right away."

Severus nodded in Elder's direction. "Until I speak with Draco, I'll take my meals in my wing. For the moment, I'll take breakfast at 7:30. Lunch at 12:30 and dinner at 6:00. You will obviously know when I'm not in the Manor. I'd like to get a bit of sleep, so I'll forego breakfast. Lunch at 12:30 will be fine."

"Yes Mr. Snape sir," replied Elder going into a quick bow before Disapparating.

/*/

After hanging his cloak and jumper, Severus removed the small bag containing his emergency stores and returned it to size. Before unpacking the rest of his boxes, Severus sent out two messages to inform each of his hosts he had arrived at the Manor.

Once the messages to Lucius and Draco were sent, he unpacked, completed a short personal hygiene routine then made himself a pot of tea.

For the moment, Severus Snape was set.

/**/

There were two things going on at the Ministry on Saturday morning.

A very tired and irritable CW was checking a list of wizards and witches who had been summoned to meet with him in the atrium main room. There were a few who hadn't made it there yet, but CW wasn't alarmed as the meeting wasn't scheduled to start for another thirty minutes.

In Kingsley's largest conference room, a very tired and irritable Minister of Magic had first raked the Heads of MLE and the Auror Department over the coals for what he called dereliction of duty, and was currently doing then same to every Auror and MLE Officer in attendance. Kingsley kept both conversations short and sweet, ending with the threat to clean out both departments and start over if another wizard of Gregory Goyle's ilk was allowed to run rampant through London.

In an unprecedented move, Kingsley had called out Harry Potter in front of everyone even though Harry had moved on to another department. Harry was almost bright red after his lambasting.

Everyone had sat up much straighter after Kingsley spoke to Harry, knowing if Harry wasn't safe from a job action. No one was safe.

Kingsley didn't entertain any questions. As he had stated earlier, he didn't want to hear any excuses. He wanted action.

Kingsley's last words to everyone in his conference room were prophetic. "We move forward from here. Today marks the day you drop the laissez faire attitudes and pay attention to our city and surrounding areas. If we need to hire additional personnel, have the requests on my desk by Monday evening with detailed explanations. If there are employees not doing the job, or not up to the job. Get them out. The Ministry is not paying its staff to sit on their arses. This is the first and last meeting of this sort. If I have to speak on this again, I will cut a wide swath, and no one will like it. Heads! Now is the time to speak to your people. If any of your people didn't make this meeting, I want those names."

Waving his hand in an irritated manner, Kingsley declared the meeting closed.

After everyone left, Anthony entered Kingsley's office with a brandy and a cup of tea, in that order, closing the door behind him. A perplexed Percy stood in the doorway of his office wondering what had gone on in his absence.

Thirty minutes later, Kingsley followed by a grave looking Anthony, who beckoned Percy to follow, left the office and headed for the lifts.

Pulling Anthony back, Percy asked in a very low voice. "What is going on?"

"Keep you eyes and ears open Percy. I'll explain later." Anthony answered in the same low voice. "Now is the time for you to keep up."

They both hurried forward as a very aggravated looking Kingsley stood holding the lift doors open.

/*/

The second meeting was underway when Kingsley, Anthony and Percy slipped into the room. All heads turned in their direction, but this once, no shouted out greetings to the Minister. This shite was serious.

The first and second groups called by CW Grimsby had been in and out without losing a witch or wizard. The third group consisting of paper pushing witches and wizards were entering the room, uncertain of what they would be facing. The interviews went well until a witch called Christa Jenkins sat in the chair. One spray of the Veritaserum1Mist and Christa began to sing like a phoenix.

Her boyfriend, who was an acquaintance to Betty, Gina and Rebecca had been paid a great number of galleons to alter Rebecca's paperwork to read as a lower bondable offense. Which meant any solicitor, in this case Defense Solicitor Marshall Springer, could come in to the Bail Wizard, pay the bail and walk out with his client. Because it was after the trial, there hadn't been any need for the solicitor or his client to go back in front of the Wizengamot or the CW. It would have all gone to plan if Rebecca hadn't made a nuisance of herself trying to find a wealthy benefactor to pay the bribe to get Betty Goyle's charges altered.

CW Grimsby, Kingsley and Anthony all saw the loophole as soon as Christa spoke the sentence. Kingsley didn't even have to look in Anthony's direction because Anthony was on his feet dragging Percy with him. They had shite to fix. A hole to plug.

Kingsley remained where he was, listening to Christa Jenkins prattle on. She had been ordered by the boyfriend to keep her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her. Her boyfriend hadn't mentioned who paid him the bribe, but told her he didn't want anyone else involved. Whether it was so he wouldn't have to share the bribe, or he was smart enough to know the fewer people involved, the fewer chances of his trick being uncovered. Christa didn't know.

Christa was detained in a small anteroom while her boyfriend Jack Thomas who would have been in the fourth group was called in to see the CW. The rest of the third group was sent to yet another room to wait to be called back.

A perplexed looking Jack Thomas sat where he was directed. It was only when he realized what was about to happen that a look of fear crept into his eyes.

One spray was all it took and Jack Thomas began talking faster than his girlfriend. Gina Kroeker had given him money and sex to alter Rebecca's records. Christa didn't know about the sex. He had been advised when Marshall Singer would appear to bail his client and ensured he was the only clerk at the duty desk. No one else was involved, but he had trusted his girlfriend Christa Jenkins with details of the plot.

The CW who had everything he needed had his Security Wizards dismiss the remainder of the third group and all of the waiting fourth and fifth groups.

Glancing over at Kingsley, CW Grimsby stated the obvious. "We have a hole Kingsley."

The Minister nodded and replied. "Which is being plugged as we speak."

"We will detain Mr. Thomas. We will send out a detail to pick up Miss Kroeker who will be detained when she is found. We will also send out a detail to pick up the slimy Marshall Springer who will also be detained. I'll tell you now Minister. Marshall Springer will be lucky if his license is the only thing he loses. And let's not forget the crux of this entire thing, Miss Farmer, who got out of custody by foul means. Back she'll go to serve her sentence. In the case of Miss Jenkins, she is only guilty of being stupid. I'd like to charge her with concealing a crime, but I would be wasting the court's time. I can, however, separate her from the position she now holds. Trust and loyalty above all else Minister."

Kingsley smiled for the first time in twenty four hours as he reached over to shake Grimsby's hand. "I'll leave you to it then. You and I will need to meet with The Board of Governors later this afternoon. One last meeting and hopefully, it will all be tight and tidy. 1:30 in The Board of Governors Offices. I'll go see how far Anthony and Percy have gotten with closing that hole."

/*/

Hermione and Draco were having breakfast when an unfamiliar owl began throwing itself against the window.

"Who are you boy? Aren't you the handsome one?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco who had followed behind Hermione recognized the Malfoy owl. Stepping around Hermione, Draco held out a hand and the owl immediately relinquished his envelope. "If you're good, Hermione will give you a bit of …."

The owl appeared to shake its head before taking off. Draco shrugged. "I guess he wasn't that hungry."

"Hmph," snorted Hermione winking at Draco. "Not hungry my arse. You bloody purebloods can't handle muggleborn greatness."

"Is that it?" Joked Draco giving Hermione a quick kiss on the neck. "Funny how this pureblood is hung up on this muggleborn."

"Well, that's because I'm special. Who is sending you a message this early in the morning?"

"If you'll step back a bit so I can concentrate on the message and not your scent, I'll let you know."

"As if," sniffed Hermione craning her neck pressing even closer. "It might be from someone trying to get on a first name basis with my wizard."

Draco pinched her bum before unfolding the message. "It's from Brendan/Severus. He arrived at the Manor 6:00 this morning. He is just giving me a heads up. I'll give him some time to sleep. Then I'll go see if he is comfortable."

"Comfortable!" Hermione exclaimed. "Severus has been given the entire north wing. Hasn't he? How could he not be comfortable?"

"It's a courtesy love. Let's finish breakfast, have a lovely shag, a nice shower and another shag. After that, I'll go see about my godfather."

Even though many years had passed, Draco's words reminded Hermione that he still got to have a godfather while Harry did not. It was still a bit painful when she thought about Sirius."

Draco noticed immediately. "What is it love? Have I asked for one shag too many?"

Hermione pushed him away giving a cheeky reply. "Not likely. One shag too many is not a statement to which I can relate. Let's finish breakfast."

"A witch with a limited vocabulary." Draco retorted with a crafty smirk. "Be still my heart."

Hermione just shook her head as she tucked into her _soft boiled egg_.

/*/

Across town, Esther Nott, with a bit of help from the hired witch was getting dressed. Her time to tie up loose ends was running out. Declan would be arriving at her door in less than a week, and she was not prepared. She had to make Theo see reason. After all, it was his father who had caused this problem. If Theo would see her, the pain of Apparating would be worth the trip. With a sigh, Esther rearranged her thoughts. It's not if Theo will see me. It's if Theo will _help_ me.

The hired witch who was only paid to help in the mornings was long gone, but it was time for Esther to act. Even though standing for extended periods of time and walking any great distance was painful, Esther prepared herself.

Standing as steady as she could on her small side porch, Esther concentrated on Theo's house turning quickly into Apparition before she could lose her nerve.


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 30**

"Comfortable!" Hermione exclaimed. "Severus has been given the entire north wing. Hasn't he? How could he not be comfortable?"

"It's a courtesy love. Let's finish breakfast, have a lovely shag, a nice shower and another shag. After that, I'll go see about my godfather."

Even though many years had passed, Draco's words reminded Hermione that he still got to have a godfather while Harry did not. It was still a bit painful when she thought about Sirius."

Draco noticed immediately. "What is it love? Have I asked for one shag too many?"

Hermione pushed him away giving a cheeky reply. "Not likely. One shag too many is not a statement to which I can relate. Let's finish breakfast."

"A witch with a limited vocabulary." Draco retorted with a crafty smirk. "Be still my heart."

Hermione just shook her head as she tucked into her _soft boiled egg_.

/*/

Across town, Esther Nott, with a bit of help from the hired witch was getting dressed. Her time to tie up loose ends was running out. Declan would be arriving at her door in less than a week, and she was not prepared. She had to make Theo see reason. After all, it was his father who had caused this problem. If Theo would see her, the pain of Apparating would be worth the trip. With a sigh, Esther rearranged her thoughts. It's not if Theo will see me. It's if Theo will _help_ me.

The hired witch who was only paid to help in the mornings was long gone, but it was time for Esther to act. Even though standing for extended periods of time and walking any great distance was painful, Esther prepared herself.

Standing as steady as she could on her small side porch, Esther concentrated on Theo's house turning quickly into Apparition before she could lose her nerve.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 31**

Theo was already up having breakfast when Jay Apparated into the hall looking the worse for wear.

"Doing the old walk of shame then Jay?" Asked Theo with a knowing grin. "To be truthful, it appears you slept in those clothes instead of out of them. One of those things eh?"

The weary looking Jay simply smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Nott. My night consisted of time spent in the Leaky Cauldron as well as several hours in a lovely after hours wizarding club listening to live music, playing billiards and a few games of chess. I will admit to running into one of the lovely ladies of old who was so glad to see me, she spirited me away for an hour or so. Which did not entail the removal of clothing."

"Theo rolled his eyes. "Kudos to you for protecting the good name of that witch. However, from the looks of your clothing, everything that _wasn't_ done, should have been done with your clothes off."

"Funny Theo. I'm not listening to your outrageous bull shite this early in the morning. Tell me about yesterday. How did things go?"

"Things went well mate. There were a few hiccups, but overall. Things went well." Then between bites, Theo explained all that had transpired."

"You've got a temper, but that's so not Blaise. Raising his hand to someone? Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable about it Jay?" Theo asked dryly. "Anyone who had a hand in what happened to Padma should suffer the repercussions."

Theo obviously didn't mean it the way it came out, but Jay was offended. "As they should Theo," snapped Jay. "You'll do well to remember Padma was my cousin as well as your wife. You know full well what I meant, and it has nothing to do with anyone getting away with anything. I'll leave you to your breakfast as I seemed to have intruded on a bout of bad temper. See you later."

Theo threw the piece of toast he had in his hand down on the plate. "Blast it," he said as he followed Jay to the bedroom. Theo knocked twice before entering the room to find Jay pouring himself a drink.

"Drinking this early?"

Jay had a scowl on his face as he snapped off a reply. "You haven't followed me to my room to chastise me about another thing, have you? The last time I looked. I was grown."

Theo held up both his hand as though placating Jay. "I didn't come to chastise you about anything, and I wasn't chastising you earlier. This isn't us mate. If I came across a bit surly, it wasn't my intention. I apologize."

"No problem Theo." Jay replied, taking a sip from the drink and making a face. "I think you're right. It's way too early for whiskey. Thanks for the apology. I'm off to take a long, hot shower, and then a nap."

"Alright mate. I don't like being at odds with you. We'll talk later."

Jay grinned. "We are not at odds Theo. You've had your little snit. Let me have mine. If you'll excuse me, a hot shower is calling.

/*/

Theo had just finished telling Cely to leave a breakfast plate on the side table in Jay's room when he heard a loud thump. Summoning his wand, Theo strode to the back door. Someone or something at his door this early in the morning couldn't mean anything good.

With his wand at his side, Theo threw open the door to find Esther Nott lying on her arse on the porch.

"What the hell!" Theo exclaimed, automatically reaching out to help Esther as he would any witch. Fighting the revulsion he felt for his aunt, Theo ensured she was firmly on two feet before stepping back.

"I know you hate me Theo, but I don't have anywhere else to turn. I don't want the help for myself. I need it for your brother."

Theo who was appalled by Esther's reference to her bastard as his brother, took three more steps back.

"I'll say this once and once only Esther. I don't have a brother or a cousin. As far as I'm concerned, I am the last of the Nott line. You've said your piece, and I've given you my answer. You'll get no help from me. You may leave now."

Esther held firmly to the porch rail as she answered her nephew. "Hate is not for you alone. The same hate you feel for me, I feel for myself. Maybe that will never change. However, this isn't about me. It's about Declan. He needs your assistance. He is a seven year old going on eight who is being ripped from the only family he has known to come to a place he's never known to be with strangers. I have nothing to offer him Theo. I'm asking for Declan, not for myself. You don't have children of your own. Perhaps Declan….."

Theo flew into a rage. Just when he felt himself softening to her plight, Esther had to say something that pierced his heart. "YOU'RE RIGHT." He screamed. "I DON'T HAVE CHILDREN, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL… Please just go Esther. You will have to find another avenue of support for your child. I don't want anything to do with him."

Theo slammed the door shut on Esther, but as he walked away, he heard another thud. Esther had obviously fallen again.

As he walked back to the door, Theo could hear Padma's voice as plain as day. "You are not your father love. Let go of the hate. Let go of the past. The hate has to stop somewhere. If I was there with you, we would have helped the child together. Help Declan….. for me. You are my hero. I will always love you."

Theo spent several seconds glancing around the room actually looking for Padma before whispering softly. "You're right my love. If you were still here with me, you would have talked me into it. We would be helping the child together."

Taking a deep breath, Theo opened the door and lifted his aunt from where she had fallen. "My wife has spoken to me. The hate stops with me. Let me help you to a chair so we can talk."

/*/

As he led Esther to a chair, Theo felt someone over his shoulder. Honestly hoping it would be Padma, he turned quickly to find an astonished Jay standing in the doorway.

"I know I'm being stupid, but I thought I heard Padma."

Theo grinned at his mate. "Go back to sleep prat. You were dreaming."

"Prat, is it? I'll have you know I haven't laid down yet, but I'm on my way."

Contrary to what Jay had just said, he didn't make any move to leave the room. "I imagine if I stand here long enough, you'll introduce me to the lady sitting in the chair."

"She is my aunt Esther." Theo replied rather crisply. "I'll introduce you another time. Right now, she and I have matters to discuss."

"Well, that's a revelation," muttered Jay. "All these years, and this is the first I've heard of an aunt. Nice. Have a good talk."

Theo waited until the door to Jay's bedroom closed before heading to the study where he intended to have a conversation with the aunt he'd hated all his life…

/*/

Draco had gone to Malfoy Manor to see how Severus was faring. In his absence, Hermione decided to look over the information she'd retrieved from DHG. She was in the study deeply immersed in the information in front of her when…

Tap, tap, tap.

Facing the pages down, Hermione got out of the chair to get the Owl.

Tap, tap, tap.

"Hold your feathers owl. I'm coming." Hermione grabbed the envelope and offered the owl a few bits of cracker which he snapped up before taking flight. Hermione turned the envelope over in her hand. The message was from Terry.

 _Hermione,_

Terry didn't Owl her on weekends any more. Hermione could feel the gossip oozing from the envelope.

 _Hermione,_

 _Big doings at the Ministry this morning. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but it's big. All Aurors and MLE Officers have been summoned to a meeting._

 _I'll Owl you if I find out more._

 _Terry_

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. When would Terry learn? Her thoughts then turned to Aurors and MLE being summoned as she wondered if it had anything to do with Rebecca Farmer and her slip through the hands of justice. Probably not, she thought. Neither Aurors nor MLE had a hand in helping Rebecca, as far as she knew.

As much as Hermione would have liked to know more, she was not about to trade messages with Terry about ongoing Ministry business. Back to the study she went. Most of the material was interesting, while some was just disgusting.

Hermione put the disgusting material aside to concentrate on the interesting. One very interesting point was about Severus. There had been a solitary entry about him taking up with a witch of questionable lineage. Questionable by Death Eater standards. The report evidently hadn't gone anywhere, because there was a heavy black line through the entry, and the name of the complainant, Rosier.

There wasn't any explanation for an entry two lines down. It simply read, Rosier attacked and seriously wounded. For Hermione, there was no explanation necessary. Severus had gotten his revenge.

Hermione smiled to herself thinking how the so-called purebloods pretended to be the pillars of society, yet all the while they were keeping records on each other.

She had just turned another page when she heard Draco call out. "Coming through love. Severus is with me."

Picking up all the research papers, Hermione stuffed them haphazardly into her bag before stepping out of the study.

"Hello love." She said, giving Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Grinning at Severus, Hermione rushed to give him a hug. "Missed us, did you? You weren't in Oregon long enough to have a meal." 

Severus let a fleeting smile cross his face as he replied with a completely Snape answer. "And in the short period of time I was gone, I see you've completely forgotten about decorum and manners. Although I must admit, your manhandling of my person is not unwelcome. It would seem the speed with which I returned to England has been fodder for the masses, as it was the first thing Draco mentioned after hello Severus."

A blushing Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Not fodder, just an interesting turn of events. Isn't it always when someone rises from the dead?"

Both Severus and Draco smiled at Hermione's cheek.

"Let me hang your cloak." She said reaching out to Severus. "Would you like a bite to eat Severus? It's no bother."

"I've eaten thank you. The Malfoy elves are taking good care of me. However, I do have a particular reason for intruding on your Saturday." Gesturing in Draco's direction, Severus told Hermione he had been assured she wouldn't mind.

"I don't mind at all Severus. I was just having a bit of fun doing some research. Nothing important. What can we do for you?"

"Since you've asked," he replied, pulling a small bundle from his inside pocket. With a quick twist of his wand, the small bundle turned into a thick file.

"My, my, Mr. Snape. A stack that size will require our attention for more than just Saturday."

"Really?" drawled Severus. "Draco never mentioned a time frame. I will speak extremely fast, and I will need room to spread out."

Draco pointed his wand in the direction of the dining room, clearing and enlarging the table in one swish. "Come on through to the dining room. I believe there is more than enough room to hold even that stack of papers."

"I see Hermione isn't the only one who is no longer on a first name basis with decorum and manners." Severus snidely remarked. "Shall we begin before I have to show you how I deal with cheeky responses."

Hermione grinned at Draco behind Severus' back, but hurried to take a seat at the table.

/*/

CW Grimsby and Kingsley had just left the meeting with the Governors where they had been applauded for their quick resolution of a foul problem.

"We move forward from here CW," said Kingsley as he and the CW strode along the corridor. "Shite like this will not happen again. On top of the duties he has now, Anthony will be keeping an eye on bail clerks. Do we have any news on Springer or the Farmer witch?"

CW Grimsby knew he was addressing the Minister, but had to speak his mind. "I've been with you since yesterday Kingsley. If I had any news, I would most assuredly have shared the information. I will check with my people and relay to you what they've found. After that, I intend to go home to sleep."

Kingsley let out a minister sized sigh. "Forgive me Grimsby. I realize you have been working non-stop since Friday afternoon. I only want to see this thing finished. Let us both go get some rest. It is only a matter of time until Springer and Farmer are standing in front of us. I'll see you Monday morning."

Grimsby was chuffed the Minister had taken his somewhat surly retort in stride. "Thank you Minister. I'll see you on Monday."

The two wizards rode down the lifts in silence, going their separate ways on the ground level.

/*/

… For the first time ever, Theo sat down with his aunt. He wasn't chuffed about it, but he'd made a promise of sorts to Padma. His wife hadn't asked him to love his aunt unconditionally. In fact, she hadn't mentioned his aunt at all. Padma only asked that he put his hatred aside to help a child.

Theo sucked in a breath. He was actually going to ask this disgusting woman if she cared for a cup of tea.

Esther answered in the affirmative.

"Cely please," called out Theo.

Cely appeared in front of Theo with a pop, casting a quick look and what seemed like a sniff in Esther's direction. "Yes Mr. Theo?"

Theo knew Cely well, and hadn't missed her actions, as quick as they had been. "I would like a plate with a variety of sandwiches, a pot of tea and two pieces of the pie left over from last evening. Thank you."

With another quick look at Esther, Cely made a low bow to Theo before popping away.

"Is that our house elf? I mean the Nott house elf."

"Yes. That's Cely. She was the only thing left in that dismal, miserable excuse for a home after you walked away. When I got myself settled, I brought her to my home. Cely took to my wife, so I assigned her to Padma when we became serious."

"I didn't walk away."

"Really? That's not what I remember."

"Well Theodore, you remember wrong. I did not walk away. I ran. I ran as fast as this wretched body would allow."

/*/

Theo had it in his mind to growl at Esther. The bloody witch was trying to play the victim. He was not going to allow her to downplay the things she'd done to his mum, or to him. To Theo, Esther's treatment of him and his mum was still as raw as if it happened the prior day. However, he didn't growl. Instead, he asked what he felt was a perfectly reasonable question.

"Your child. Declan. Who is his father?"

"That's none of your affair Theodore. The boy needs your help not your disdain."

"You're here begging for my help." Theo replied forcefully. "It _is_ my affair. I'm speaking to you in a reasonable manner, and you are a guest in my home. No matter what I promised Padma, if you cannot extend the same courtesy by answering a question, you can go seek help elsewhere."

Esther opened her mouth to reply, but Cely stepped into the room magically guiding two platters and a tea service. "I been making some toasted cheese sandwiches for the platter," she said, giving a barely perceptible nod in Esther's direction.

Cely's words aggravated Theo to no end. As badly as Esther and his father had treated her, she still remembered Esther's favorite sandwich.

"Leave it Cely." Theo snapped a bit sharply. "I'm sure we'll be able to suss out the types of sandwiches. That will be all."

"Yes sir Master Theo."

Pop. Cely was gone.

"Cely remembered my favorite sandwich. That is the most pleasant thing that has happened to me in years. Before Cely brought the food, you asked me a question. The answer is Nott, Sr. Your father is Declan's father."

Theo couldn't contain himself. "That filthy bleeder. That fucking, filthy bleeder." Pointing at Esther, he snarled. "You aren't much better. Laying there letting your own brother have his way with you. You…you."

Bowing her head, Esther softly asked a question. "Even if I wasn't the slag who serviced the Death Eaters, how do you think I would have fared against your father? I fought the first time, and he nearly broke my neck. I learned not to put up a fuss. There you have it. Your father, my brother got me pregnant, and I had a son who I couldn't bear to look at. I was glad Theodore sent him away. Now, he's being sent back to a mother who will gag at the sight of him. Even if I had the means, I still wouldn't want anything to do with him."

Theo was ready for this particular statement and replied immediately. "What you want and what you need to do are two different things. A seven year old wizard will be arriving shortly not knowing what is in store for him. If I am to assist him, you will assist him as well. You are his mother after all. There is no written rule that mandates you reveal all. Some things should remain concealed. Accept Declan as you should, and I will accept him as well."

"I can do that, if you will help me." Esther replied solemnly.

They were quiet as they ate their meal. Perhaps both thinking of what it would entail to raise a seven year old child, or perhaps how it would be working with each other. Neither knew what the other was thinking. At the moment, it was probably for the best.

/*/

After Cely collected the trays, Theo had gotten down to business. He had agreed to meet Declan as a cousin, promising to go from there.

To Esther's surprise, Theo offered to pay to have her see a specialist healer in hopes someone could correct the issues she had with her body.

"Thank you Theo. Thank you," Esther gushed, reaching out to touch her nephew.

Pulling away, Theo answered tightly. "There's no need to thank me Esther. I'm not doing something out of the goodness of my heart. I am doing it so you can't use your infirmity as an excuse. I'll look into it on Monday and let you know. The rest I will take care of on Monday as well."

"Whatever the reason, it's more than I hoped."

Theo nodded, but didn't acknowledge her gratitude. He did have something else to add. "I will bring what news I have to your home on Monday. At that time, I will do a walkthrough of the house to see what needs to be done in preparation for the arrival of a child. What needs to be done, will be done."

Esther didn't offer any more thanks, knowing Theo wasn't looking for any.

After a last cup of tea, Esther gathered herself so she could go home. As she stood on shaky legs, Jay appeared in the doorway.

"I guess I'll have to introduce myself seeing how Mr. Nott is not inclined to do so. I am Ajay Patil, cousin to Theo's wife. And you are?"

Glancing quickly at Theo and receiving a perceptible nod, Esther introduced herself. "I am Esther Nott, Theo's aunt. Very nice to meet you Mr. Patil."

Reaching out to Esther, Jay replied softly. "The pleasure is mine. Please call me Jay."

"Jay it is then. I was about to take my leave. If you'll lend me your arm, I'll go."

Jay gave Theo a questioning look clearly asking, what the fuck, as he led Esther to the door. After a bit of fumbling, Jay helped Esther stand straight enough to Apparate away. Heading straight back to the study where Theo was waiting, Jay lit into his friend.

"Are you kidding me right now? You let an infirm relative Apparate away not knowing if she would arrive home safely. I know you have at least two small port keys in your desk. Why didn't you just give her one? Outrageous Theo!"

Theo sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "Do not comment on things you know nothing about mate. Esther and I have been estranged for many reasons and for a very long time. She came to ask a favor to which I have agreed. That's the long and short of it."

Jay who knew a bit of Nott history suddenly realized he might be stepping into something Theo didn't want to discuss. "Alright mate. We all have our reasons for the things we do. Are we still on for tonight, or would you rather cancel?"

Theo gazed at his mate as though looking through him. "No cancellation. In the past, Esther and her bull shite stopped me from doing many things. That is not the case now. I'll be ready at 7:00."

"Good. We'll be meeting Blaise, Hermione and Draco at Viglio's for dinner. After that, we'll see what the night brings. Um. Leanne might be joining us."

Theo couldn't help but grin. "Ah, Leanne. You never could hold the name of a witch. Would it be proper if I asked her how you all did nothing with your clothes on."

Jay shook his head. "You wouldn't dare. I saw Leanne earlier in the evening and invited her to come out with us. She has nothing…."

Theo laughed out loud. "I would never speak out of turn in that manner. You know that. I'm just having you on. Just stop talking, or I'll know everything. I'm going to step out for a few. I'll see you later."

"Tosser! I'm going back to finish my nap. I'll see you later."

/*/

Blaise missed Ginny. He wanted to talk with her to straighten out their misunderstanding. To that end, he had discreetly inquired as to just where in the field Ginny had been sent. It had cost him a very expensive dinner, but he'd found out exactly where she was. Three hours later, he had landed at the Wizarding Luxe Inn in Scotland where Ginny was staying.

The front desk wizard had been reluctant to give out any information, especially to a dark skinned stranger. The man didn't come right out and say anything, but his remark about seldom seeing Southern Italians at the hotel spoke volumes. Blaise finally got his information by showing his Ministry credentials.

"Thank you for providing your credentials Mr. Zabini." The uppity clerk had sniffed. "It is not our policy…"

/*/

Blaise had his information. He wasn't going to stand around listening to some Scottish tosspot talk down to him. He headed for the lifts while the pompous arse was in mid sentence. He wanted to see his witch.

It was bad form to be visiting this time of night, actually this time of morning, especially without an invitation, but Blaise was determined to see his witch.

Even as his knuckles brushed the door, Blaise knew Ginny had summoned her wand at the sound of his knock.

"State your reason for being at my door this time of morning, or I'll hex you where you stand." Ginny shouted through the door.

Blaise hesitated a second too long. Suddenly the door flew open and he had a wand pointed at his throat. "Gin…., he started to say. However, before he could form her entire name, she had jumped into his arms.

"You came to see about me. I thought you were so angry…."

"You thought I was so angry I'd give up on the best relationship I've ever had." He whispered softly against her ear. "Even though I'm chuffed you are pleased to see me, I'd rather we get out of the hallway before the surly front desk wizard sends a security team up here."

Ginny laughed as she pulled Blaise into the room. "Sorry for the disarray love. I'm out from dawn until dusk on weekdays. I would have tidied up a bit on Sunday, but you've caught me out."

"Disarray is the last thing on my mind when you are standing in front of me smiling. I want nothing more than to lay you down in this…. Disarray, and hold you so tightly you'd scream. I've missed you Ginny. I want to straighten out this mess."

"You're here," gushed Ginny, beaming as though she'd hit on the biggest story of her career. "That's all that matters. I know we should talk, but how about you lay me down and squeeze me until I scream first. After that, we'll talk. Just how fast can you come out of that lovely suit? 1-2-.…..I'm waiting Zabini."

As Blaise hurriedly shed his clothes, all the acrimony he had felt about Ginny walking away dissolved. They were together. That was enough."

/*/

There wasn't any quick thrashing and rolling that morning. The couple made long, slow love whispering sentiment after sentiment to each other. They rested, then made more searing, hot love. The sun was fully risen when they finally settled down to cuddle, and talk.

After sleeping for a few hours, Blaise and Ginny had a very quick breakfast. He had explained how everyone was having a night out and he wanted his witch on his arm.

Ginny readily accepted Blaise's invitation, startling him with a solemn response. "I'd rather it was me on your arm than some other witch."

At another time, Ginny's words might have caused an eruption between them. However, this time, Blaise gave a lovely response. "There isn't another witch I want on my arm. You are the one."

Ginny beamed at her lover. "Good Mr. Zabini, because I do have a wand."

"Could you just get dressed so we can get back to London? I'd like to spend a little time in our own bed before meeting with the group."

/*/

Hermione and Draco had listened as Severus explained his vision. Most of it Hermione had heard before, but it was all new to Draco who had shown immediate interest.

"Amazing," Draco had remarked at one point in the discussion. "Everything is so detailed. The way it stands, you could put this plan in place on Monday, if necessary. Muggles seem to be enthralled with them. Mobile phones in the wizarding world. What a concept! Hermione would be able to call me ten times a day."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Severus wisely decided to ignore the comment.

"I'm not even going to tell you there would be a ton of people I could call, relieving you of the need to answer nine unnecessary calls."

"Calm down love. I was simply making a joke. I would love for you to call me twenty times a day."

"Are you both finished?" drawled Severus "This is important to me, and at one time was important to Hermione. However, if you'd rather act in a manner better suited to children. I'll save my presentation for those who can see the value in it."

"My apologies godfather. Hermione and I are very interested. Let's go over the initial set up and what it would entail. Your idea to have the first trials done by persons of the highest authorities is on point. I agree Kingsley, his assistant, the CW, Heads of Departments and a few other chosen people should have the first go."

Severus nodded without looking up. "Even that is a ways down the road Draco. I have invented a few spells which will help establish in the wizarding world what muggles call cell towers. I will need assistance while testing signals and signal strength. If we are going to do this, we are going to do it right. No sense in just setting this up for London when friends, relatives, lovers and such are oftentimes outside the city. Depending on what Kingsley has planned, we may be testing my ideas as soon as the First of May. Can I count on the both of you to make yourselves available?"

"Of course," replied Draco. "This is cutting edge for our world. Hermione and I want to be right there in the forefront. Just let us know when."

New ideas, inventions and spells had always intrigued Hermione This was no different. "Will there be anything you require of us leading up to the first trials?"

"The only thing I'll ask of you is to be discreet. Do not discuss our plans with anyone outside the small group we put together until I give you permission."

/*/

Hermione had a small dilemma. Chewing on her lower lip, she explained about Gloria wanting to be part of whatever group they formed. "She and I have read everything there is to read about telecommunications. She is as interested as Draco and I. On top of that, she is brilliant. Right Draco?"

Draco smiled remembering his and Hermione's discussion about what he'd do with two brilliant witches. "From what Hermione has told me about Gloria Isles, she is a witch on level with my witch. Hermione wouldn't mention Gloria if she wasn't sure she would fit in."

"Fine." Severus remarked firmly. "Only because it is you asking Hermione. I'll meet Miss Isles and make my own decision. A caution. Until she and I meet, I'd rather she know nothing more than a team is being formed to do a study."

"Wonderful," replied Hermione in a singsong voice. "I'll Owl Gloria to see if she is available tomorrow."

Leaning back in the chair, Severus gave Hermione a frown. "Please slow down. It's not necessary for me to meet this brilliant witch until after I meet with Kingsley."

It was then Severus noticed the gleam in Hermione's eyes and responded with a growl. "Don't you dare Hermione Granger. This is business, not some bloody dating arrangement. Don't you dare."

Draco who had been sitting passively listening to the conversation was caught up short by not only Severus' tone, but his words as well. "What's going on? I didn't hear Hermione say anything to warrant that tone."

Hermione first smiled at Severus, then at Draco. "It's nothing love. That tone is your godfather's way of implying I have ulterior motives for introducing him to Gloria."

"Ridiculous," replied Draco scathingly.

"Of course it's ridiculous love. When has anyone been able to sway Severus Snape, about anything?"

The frown on Severus' face grew even more pronounced. "Ridiculous or not. I'm onto you Hermione, and have been for a good while. If this witch puts one foot wrong, not only will she not be asked to the group, you will lose a brilliant prosecutor. I will eat her for lunch."

Hermione was tickled by the stand Severus was taking as she hadn't ever interfered….. Well there was that time… And the other time at that convention…. "Alright. I promise I am not trying to interfere. I think she'll be a great addition to any team that is formed."

Draco put his head in his hands. This witch knows how to step out of bounds, he thought to himself.

"Now that we have everything settled. I will excuse myself. I need to make a few stops in Diagon Alley."

/*/

Severus wasn't out of the door good before Hermione was striding towards her study.

"Hermione! Severus has asked you not to interfere. If you intend to Owl Gloria, may I suggest you don't. There's no faster way to get on the wrong side of my godfather than to go against his wishes. If you want Severus to make an unbiased judgment, let him tell you when he wants to meet Gloria."

Hermione walked back through to the living room and sat down beside Draco to disavow any intention of trying to fix Severus up with Gloria.

"Alright," he answered, running his hand up and down her arm. "We're due at Viglio's by 7:00. Let's have a soak and a maybe a tickle.

Hermione stood pulling Draco up with her. "A tickle is it? It's a good thing you're my favorite wizard, or I'd take exception to you calling a sexual encounter between us a tickle."

Standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione, Draco whispered, "First and foremost. I'm your only wizard. If it's a sexual encounter you want, a sexual encounter it will be. Shall we just go do it and talk about it later? Perhaps we should forsake a soak. If you allow me access to your lovely, small, pink box of honey now, I promise to be in and out of the shower in ten minutes."

"Challenge accepted," Hermione cheeked as she walked rapidly towards the bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 31**

Severus wasn't out of the door good before Hermione was striding towards her study.

"Hermione! Severus has asked you not to interfere. If you intend to Owl Gloria, may I suggest you don't. There's no faster way to get on the wrong side of my godfather than to go against his wishes. If you want Severus to make an unbiased judgment, let him tell you when he wants to meet Gloria."

Hermione walked back through to the living room and sat down beside Draco to disavow any intention of trying to fix Severus up with Gloria.

"Alright," he answered, running his hand up and down her arm. "We're due at Viglio's by 7:00. Let's have a soak and a maybe a tickle.

Hermione stood pulling Draco up with her. "A tickle is it? It's a good thing you're my favorite wizard, or I'd take exception to you calling a sexual encounter between us a tickle."

Standing up and wrapping his arms around Hermione, Draco whispered, "First and foremost. I'm your only wizard. If it's a sexual encounter you want, a sexual encounter it will be. Shall we just go do it and talk about it later? Perhaps we should forsake a soak. If you allow me access to your lovely, small, pink box of honey now, I promise to be in and out of the shower in ten minutes."

"Challenge accepted," Hermione cheeked as she walked rapidly towards the bedroom.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 32**

Severus' intention was to first stop by Gringott's to withdraw funds to cover the purchases he intended to make in Diagon Alley. A withdrawal really wasn't necessary as a wand draft usually sufficed for any proprietor in any shop. However, still unsure of his welcome, Severus didn't want to find himself in the position of being denied service because an irritable proprietor wouldn't accept a draft.

Severus' transaction at Gringott's had gone smoothly. The Goblins at Gringott's didn't care what had transpired in any wizard's life. They only cared that the wizard presented the correct wand corresponding with the correct vault. Anything else was irrelevant.

Severus made his withdrawal, and was on his way in thirty minutes.

/*/

On the way out of Gringott's, Severus ran into Theo who was on his way in to transact his own bit of business. The two wizards moved away from the front door and had a short conversation covering various things.

Extending his hand, Theo thanked Severus once again for his assistance then inquired if he was back to London permanently.

"For now, I am back permanently. However, who knows what is down the road. As far as assisting you, it was an opportunity to use skills I have had little chance to use over the past few years. I appreciated the opportunity. It would seem you followed my instructions. Somehow, I expected my instructions to have gone out the window as soon as you saw the back of me. I'm pleased you chose to do the right thing."

"How could I not, with Hermione overseeing the process?" Joked Theo. "She was relentless. Anyway, it is my wish to live, so I did what was necessary. Once you are settled, I'm hoping you will accept an invitation to dinner. I'd like to regale you with the tale of how Miss Granger almost killed me."

Severus' eyebrows went up into his hairline at Theo's last words. "You and I are not one for jokes Mr. Nott, so I'm hoping this is an exception. I look forward to hearing the tale."

"Excellent Severus. Perhaps we can set something up for next weekend. If you don't mind, I'd like to invite the others as well."

Severus hesitated. "I'm staying at the Manor, so I've obviously seen Draco. As Draco and Hermione now seem attached at the hip, I've also seen Hermione. I suggest our dinner be for the two of us. I might have a few suggestions regarding Esther which would better be discussed between the two of us."

Severus and Theo spoke for several more minutes before going their separate ways.

/*/

Severus proceeded down Diagon Alley at a leisurely pace. He was not at all surprised by the looks of shock on the passers by. He was back from the dead. They'd have to get used to it. He was surprised when he received several nods of greeting from a few wizards who crossed his path.

That's different, Severus thought to himself. I'd expect a nod or two from those down Knockturn Alley, but not out here in the open. Perhaps things won't be as bad as I thought.

/*/

It turned out that Severus had made the right decision stopping by Gringott's. The proprietor of the men's shop was either in a surly mood, or annoyed by Severus' presence. Whatever the reason, the man made it quite clear he wouldn't accept a wand draft from Severus. Rather than make the transaction any more contentious than it already was, Severus readily pulled out his bag of Galleons to pay for his purchases which seemed to inflame the proprietor even more. With his purchases shrunken down, Severus started for the door only to hear the miserable proprietor mumble something.

"Excuse me," snapped Severus spinning around to face the wizard.

"I said," replied the surly man staring defiantly at Severus. "Dead things should have sense enough to stay dead."

Severus strode back to the counter to get directly in the man's face. "This presumed dead thing is very much alive with plans to live the rest of his life in this area. Get used to it. Have a pleasant day." Severus had then left the shop swinging the door wide.

He was furious. Perhaps he had made a mistake walking about in the open. Perhaps this was how life back in London would always be. Perhaps it would take a lot for him not to hex some bastards.

Rather than suffer through any more bull shite insults from insufferable shopkeepers, Severus decided he'd had his fill of shopping in public. There was always Owl Order Service if he had needs. He Apparated back to Malfoy Manor, North Wing directly from in front of the men's shop.

/*/

Theo left the house that morning on his way to Gringott's to withdraw funds to cover costs of what he planned to do. After Gringott's, he planned to stop by St Mungo's to hire a healer who would take Esther on as a private patient. It was important for all concerned Esther get help with her maladies. As he'd told her, she would not get away with using her infirmities as an excuse not to take care of her son.

Theo also intended to start the process of opening an account for Esther to be used for herself and Declan. The paperwork could be done that day, but the actual opening of an account would have to wait until Monday when Esther was available to present her wand. It was the premier rule at Gringott's that new accounts could only be opened if a wand was presented to verify the identity of the owner.

Esther did have dealings with Gringott's, but in an indirect way. The funds Esther received from Narcissa Malfoy were deposited into a special account meant for withdrawals only. Which had been fine, because Esther didn't have any money to deposit, or any business to transact. The account he planned to set up on Monday would be a regular Gringott's account with all privileges.

With his mind on opening an account for Esther, Theo's thought process went to his father's account, over which, he was conservator, and owner. Theo Nott Sr. had a large vault at Gringott's Theo had never touched. The last thing he had wanted was any of his father's filthy Galleons. But now, now that he had agreed to help Esther, those filthy Galleons would come in handy. Esther could have it all.

Theo wasn't exactly sure how, or, if it could be done. He decided he would take the less complicated path. If it was easier to change owners on his father's old account, that was what he would do. Esther would still have to appear in person. However, taking over an account seemed a lot more simple than opening a brand, new account.

/*/

There were other small things Theo would have liked to get out of the way, but he'd have to wait until certain Ministry departments opened on Monday. Theo knew no matter how quickly his father had spirited Declan out of England, the child's name had immediately gone down in the books the moment he took his first breath as a British, Wizarding citizen. Declan Cobb would be in line to receive a Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday the same as any other magical child. If Declan was to remain in England, Theo wanted to ensure all paperwork was in order.

Magical child? Theo stopped short in the middle of the sidewalk. He knew nothing about Declan Cobb. Considering the foul manner of his conception, Theo didn't know if the child was even magical. Perhaps incest (filthy word) negated magical powers. Theo decided there and then Esther would have to immediately request a copy of all Declan's records _before_ the child arrived. Turning on his heel, Theo went back down Diagon Alley to the Public Owl Services building to Owl Esther. He needed to know what she knew about her son.

With all he had on his mind, it was no wonder Theo literally bumped into Brendan/Severus as he was making his way into Gringott's.

Extending his hand, Theo welcomed his savior back to London.

/*/

Hermione and Draco spent the afternoon at Draco's house discussing Severus' plan, Kingsley's proposed plan and a host of other topics. It was getting late in the afternoon when Hermione remembered Terry's Owl and mentioned it to Draco.

Sitting down on the couch, Hermione swiveled her body so her feet were in Draco's lap.

Deep into the movie Men In Black playing on the telly, Draco automatically began to massage Hermione's toes without taking his eyes off the screen. "Lovely toes."

"Terry sent an Owl today."

At the mention of Terry Boot's name, Draco turned his head to look at Hermione. "Only an Owl? How interesting." Draco drawled. "I'm surprised he didn't show up at your flat. The ignorant arse."

"For fucks sake Draco," huffed Hermione, pulling her feet from Draco's lap. "I was simply trying to share a bit of information."

"Calm down love," Draco said reaching out for Hermione's hand. "I wasn't trying to upset you, but the bloody sot irritates me, and I cannot resist commenting when you bring up his name. What did he have to say? Share away."

"It wasn't important. Just a bit of Ministry gossip," replied Hermione as she rose from the couch. "I know we're going out to dinner tonight, but would you like something light to tide us over? I'll make a nice, lettuce, tomato and cucumber salad."

"Come here love," Draco said as he reached out to grab Hermione's hand. "Share your news. Terry Boot and his….expectations of sex annoy me."

Hermione gave Draco a hard stare as she sat back down on the couch. "Sometimes you can be such a prat."

"Me, a prat? I'll just leave that statement right there. So, what's going on at the Ministry Boot thought would interest you?"

"Well!" Hermione replied with a wide grin now she was getting the chance to share something she found interesting. "Kingsley called all Aurors and MLE Officers to a mandatory meeting this morning."

"Really? A mandatory meeting. What was it about?"

"Oh! All interested now, are we?" Hermione sniped.

Draco laughed as he pulled Hermione onto his lap. "I was interested from the go. I just had to give you a bit of shite about Boot. Made my day. What else do you know?"

"I only know what was in the Owl. Kingsley called a mandatory meeting. I did want to know more, but I wasn't about to trade Owls with Terry after reading him the riot act about gossiping. We'll probably have to wait until Monday to find out what went on. There you have it."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Farmer madness?"

"That was my first thought as well. On second thought though, I realize the Aurors and MLE can't be blamed for that. It has to be something else. Can you imagine Kingsley's state if there is more than one issue? Kingsley is a fair Minister, but he will not stand still for any bull shite. Whatever the problem, it must be big."

Draco was listening to Hermione, but at the same time, running scenarios through his head. He agreed. It must be something big. But, like Hermione stated, they would have to wait until Monday, unless there was something in the Sunday Prophet.

/*/

Hermione and Draco had let the time get away from them. They had less than two hours to get ready for their evening.

They both despised lateness in others and would not think to be late for a prearranged engagement.

"Why don't you use the front bathroom and I'll use the one off our bedroom," suggested Hermione. "We'll cut our preparation time by half."

"Agreed," said Draco grabbing Hermione from behind and nuzzling her neck.

Hermione enjoyed the feel of Draco's lips on her neck for several seconds then set him straight. "Perhaps my wizard could put off the nuzzling and pinching until after we return home this evening. Otherwise, we won't get to Viglio's before dessert."

"Fine," huffed Draco playfully while Giving Hermione's breast one last pinch. "Just don't get all horny looking at this tip top body across the dinner table. I'm against shagging on the tables at Viglio's." He called back over his shoulder.

Hermione giggled as she shouted a mocking reply. "Thank you for informing me of your parameters. It is my fondest wish to be shagged on a table in a restaurant. I just love it when my bare bottom hangs out."

Draco didn't reply. He simply closed the bathroom door after letting out a loud hmph.

/*/

Blaise and Ginny had been in and out of bed since they arrived back to Blaise's flat, and were just getting into the shower at 6:00.

Blaise was huffing and puffing so loudly that Ginny had to give him a quick talking to. "Calm down love. Being late is not the end of the world. Our friends will wait."

"I understand that Gin, but the whole point of making reservations is to be there at the appointed time. I abhor being late."

"I, for one, think our time together was well worth it Mr. Zabini." Ginny replied with a wink. "I can be ready to go in fifteen minutes. What about you grumpy?"

"Grumpy, is it? Come here and I'll show you grumpy."

"Love to," Ginny sang out dancing away from Blaise's hands. "But I don't want to be late. Maybe some other time."

Blaise laughed as he stepped into fresh boxers. "My witch is such a smart arse."

"Smart arse or not. You love me."

Suddenly serious, Blaise stopped buttoning his shirt to stride across the room and grab Ginny up in a passionate kiss. Holding her by the shoulders, Blaise looked deeply into Ginny's eyes to give a serious reply to her frivolous comment.

"Yes I do."

The atmosphere in the room had turned sexual, but Ginny stepped back. "Put on your trousers. We can talk about this later. Right now we have someplace to be."

"Dammit. I had to open my overly large mouth," Blaise sighed as he stepped into his trousers.

/*/

Theo had followed his first mind. After finishing his business at Gringott's, he had Apparated directly to Esther's house to get his questions answered in person.

It took Esther five minutes to shuffle to the door which she flung open holding a piss poor looking wand in a trembling hand.

Theo pushed her wand hand down. There was no way he wanted to get hexed by accident. "I'm here because I have questions. Did you receive my Owl?"

Esther nodded. "Yes Theo. I received your Owl. I expected you to turn up on Monday, but I have laid out everything I've ever received. It's in the dining room on the table. What is it you're looking for?"

"Never you mind what I'm looking for. I'll tell you when I find it. Have you ever read through the information about your son?"

"The information was sent to me as a matter of law, but there wasn't any stipulation I had to read it. The answer is no."

Theo glared at his aunt then took a good look around the house. "For as good as it looks on the outside, it is a hovel on the inside. No place for a child. I will walk through and make notes before doing anything else." Theo quickly examined the entire house, and had scathing remarks for Esther. "You are one lazy bitch. The bathroom and bedroom smell like piss. Do you ever raise your wand to clean? You're infirm, yes, but there is no excuse for you not using a few cleaning spells. I'll tell you this. If I have this house tidied up, you'd better keep it that way."

Esther was a bit frightened of her nephew. He was an adult now, not some kid she could push around. "I promise Theo."

/*/

Theo remained at Esther's house for several hours going over the Gringott's information, the St Mungo's information and reading everything that pertained to Declan.

"The information regarding Declan is very detailed. I found the answer I was seeking. Since I've done the walkthrough today, I'll be able to get workers in here first thing Monday. My suggestion is that you gather a few things, gather all information relating to Declan and come to my home. You shouldn't remain in this house while it is being treated. I'll set you up in one of the extra rooms. Your presence in my home will also make it easier for us to see about our business on Monday. Make your preparations so we can go.

Esther gathered everything Theo requested then went to stand by his side. "I'm ready," she said in a low voice. "Thank you for your kindness."

"I've told you Esther. I don't want your platitudes. The time for platitudes was back when I was a child. Keep them to yourself. Let's get going. I have an engagement tonight, and would like to get you settled before then."

The side by side Apparition was rough, but it got them to where they needed to be.

Jay heard them land and came out of his room to greet the pair.

"Hello again Esther. Nice to see you."

Theo was in no mood to have Jay fawning over his aunt, and spoke in a rough tone. "Since you are in such a good mood Jay and Esther will be staying here for a bit. Why don't you show her to the bedroom down the other end of the hall? Thank you. I'll inform Cely of your presence Esther. I'm sure she will be more than glad to assist you. Please bathe. I will not have my home smelling like yours."

With that, Theo strode away to his rooms to prepare for the evening.

/*/

Between 7:00 and 7:10, the entire lot met up in front of Viglio's, greeting each other as they walked up.

Theo was a bit edgy and had gruffly commented that he was hungry so they should get in and get seated.

Blaise held Jay back to ask if something had gone wrong at the house.

"As far as I know, everything is fine. Theo is a bit perturbed with his aunt who will be staying at the house for an indeterminate amount of time. Other than that, I'm thinking he is having a hard time being out without Padma on his arm. He'll be fine. Let's get inside. It's bad form for me to leave Leanne standing around by herself for too long."

"You're right," said Blaise clapping his mate on the back. "I don't want to leave Ginny on her own for too long either."

/*/

The group was seated at a lovely table in a highly visible area of the restaurant by a very striking red headed server witch.

From the start, it was clear that their server witch was acquainted with Blaise. However, after an initial nod in her direction when they sat down, Blaise ignored her. She, on the other hand, seemed determined to remain in his eyesight.

After the third time the server witch touched Blaise, Ginny broke out her Weasley temper on the determined witch. Gesturing for the woman to come nearer, Ginny got her sorted in very short order. "I understand my wizard is handsome, dashing, sexy and all that bull shite. I concur. With the liberties you are trying to take, it appears obvious you might have known him at one time. Here's a newsflash for you sweetie. That time is over. Do your job, or I'll report your arse."

The red faced server nodded at Ginny, made a hasty retreat to the kitchens and never came back. Their new server was an older, cheery witch who kept her hands to herself.

Blaise had a little blush running across his cheeks, but neither he nor anyone else commented on Ginny's interaction with the first server.

/*/

With the orders handed in, bottles of wine were passed around so each man could pour for his witch. Then the conversations began.

After a small bit of conversation with Leanne, Hermione addressed Ginny. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another two weeks Gin."

Ginny answered with a wide grin on her face. "You're right Hermione. I'm not due back to London for another two weeks. However, Blaise came to get me so we could enjoy a lovely night out with all of you. Isn't he fabulous? I'll be returning to Scotland Sunday evening."

"I'm not sure if fabulous is the word I'd have chosen, but he is something," scoffed Theo with a low, but hearty laugh.

Blaise pulled a fake scowl as he reminded others at the table they should all keep their noses out of his private business.

"We are but innocent bystanders," replied Jay expansively. "Your admonition should be directed at Theo. However, I will say. If it comes down to wands being drawn, I'll have to side with Theo. I am staying in his house, after all."

Everyone, including Blaise, smiled at Jay's retort.

Theo responded with a wide grin on his face. "Thank you Jay. You are safe for another night."

There weren't any further comments as the server appeared at the table with their orders.

/*/

During the meal, Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear in an uncharacteristic public display of affection which did not go unnoticed.

"Someone call Rita Skeeter!" Exclaimed Blaise. "A Malfoy has stepped outside the bounds of good manners."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "It's Hermione's fault. I think she's put a spell on me."

"She's definitely put something on you," quipped Blaise quickly. "Perhaps she'll teach that spell to Ginny. I want to be a besotted fool whispering to my witch in public for all to see."

Hermione who wasn't going to sit quietly by offered her own little quip. "If that's the case Mr. Zabini, Ginny will only need the besotting spell. If you catch my drift."

While everyone had a good laugh, Blaise demanded Ginny come to his aid.

Patting Blaise on the hand, Ginny finished chewing what was in her mouth before replying. "Come to your aid? You've just sat there and implied, in a roundabout way, that I'm not up to enchanting you. I'm on Hermione's side in this."

"I've been outnumbered as well as out maneuvered. Perhaps I should just sit here quietly. Although, I will try to clear up by saying that my witch is perfectly enchanting."

Ginny turned to give Blaise a wink. "Smooth move love. You are back in my good graces."

Although smiling, the men remained silent as Hermione and Leanne laughed along with Ginny.

Hermione offered the closing blow. "That was close, eh Blaise?"

Looking around the table, Blaise quipped to the men. "You may step in at any time to save my arse mates."

Jay had the answer. "Perhaps this is where you make good on your promise to stop talking."

"I second that," added Theo.

"I think Hermione and Ginny are lovely witches who know how to use a wand, so I'll third that," added Draco between chuckles.

/*/

The table quieted down a bit as everyone went back to their meals.

Theo spoke into the quiet, casually mentioning his meeting with his disabled Aunt Esther and his future plans to help her.

Blaise and Draco glanced quickly at each other knowing what Theo's family had put him through and remembering the scars and bruises on Theo's body. However, it was Theo's choice to assist his aunt, so they would support him.

While Blaise, Draco and Jay were congratulating Theo on the turn he'd decided to take, Hermione inquired about Declan which had thrown Theo a curve.

"Declan? What do you know about him?" Theo asked giving Hermione a piercing stare.

"I know some of it." Hermione replied, oblivious to how her questions and inquiries had affected Theo. "Where will he stay? Will he be staying with Esther?"

Draco and Blaise who knew Theo better than anyone were puzzled by Hermione's questions. They didn't know anything about a Declan Cobb. How could she?

"Interesting," remarked Theo, visibly holding himself in check as he let his fork clatter down onto his plate. Giving a grim smile, he stood. "I'm going to excuse myself. I feel like the odd man out. Besides, I already know my family history. I don't need to hear it regurgitated. I'm at a loss as to how others know so much. Goodnight all."

Hermione was finishing the bits on her plate and only looked up to wish Theo good night.

Blaise, Draco and Jay all recognized the reason for Theo leaving had nothing to do with being the odd man out. Hermione's questions had upset him.

Blaise was frowning at Hermione wondering what the hell she was playing at while Draco sat incredulous basically wondering the same thing.

Hermione had spoken out of turn, but Draco knew this wasn't the time or place to discuss it.

Blaise felt otherwise. He spoke in a level voice aimed directly at Hermione. "I'm not sure what you meant to do or prove by questioning Theo about private, family matters, but this was not the place."

Hermione suddenly felt like a deer caught in a spotlight. She'd commented on private information she'd only found out because of her position, and in front of others to boot.

Hermione turned away from Blaise to find Draco staring at her. "I'm sorry. It was irresponsible of me. I'll apologize to Theo."

This time it was Draco who spoke up. "Leave it Hermione. If Theo wanted an apology, he would have remained at the table. Please just let it go for now."

Blaise nodded in agreement which flustered Hermione who was feeling as though Blaise and Draco were united against her.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "We're all friends at this table. You're acting like I submitted an article to the Prophet."

No one replied.

/*/

There was a minute of strained silence before Ginny spoke. "Let's not go off kilter. We've had a lovely dinner. It's time for a bit of drinking and dancing. How does that sound?"

Jay who was feeling uncomfortable was first to answer. "It was a lovely dinner. However, Leanne and I are going to decline the invitation to dance. Two left feet you know." He commented as he helped Leanne from her chair. "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Goodnight."

"Lovely time. Thanks for having me." Leanne remarked as Jay took her elbow to steer her out.

The atmosphere still felt strained.

Draco asked Hermione if she was up for some dancing.

Shaking her head, Hermione declined. "I'm feeling tired. I wouldn't make it through the first dance," she remarked with a forced smile. "Someone would probably have to pick me up off the floor. We can plan something when Ginny gets back home."

Blaise remained silent leaving Ginny to murmur a few supporting words to Hermione. "Get some sleep Hermione. I guess Blaise and I will have to kick up our heels alone. If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you in two weeks."

The two witches hugged each other. "Thanks Gin. Goodnight. Goodnight Blaise."

"Goodnight," responded Blaise listlessly. "I'll speak to you on Monday Draco."

"Monday then. Goodnight Ginny."

/*/

Blaise watched Hermione and Draco leave before calling for the bill. "Why don't we go home and have our own private dance? Suddenly, being in a room full of people flapping their arms around doesn't seem that exciting."

Ginny sighed. "Why ruin the rest of our night? I'm not really sure why Theo got upset. Whatever it was, seemed to upset you and Draco as well. I wasn't paying attention. Just what did Hermione say?"

"I'm not trying to ruin our night Gin," Blaise answered running his finger around the collar of Ginny's blouse ignoring her questions. "I just feel like going home to relax and show you how much I love you."

"In that case, let's get moving," said Ginny, rising from her chair. "A promise like that is music to this girl's ears."

Taking Ginny by the arm, Blaise hurried them out. He'd made a promise he intended to keep.

/*/

When they landed at Hermione's flat, Draco immediately poured two drinks. They were going to need them. Although Hermione seemed to be in a sullen mood, he still intended to ask the questions. He wanted to know where she'd found old, private information relating to Theo and his family and why she would casually blurt it out.

Draco was sitting there watching the ice melt in his whiskey when he realized Hermione was obviously not coming back to the living room. He went to the bedroom and found Hermione in bed under the blankets.

"I'd like to have a conversation Hermione."

"Can't it wait Draco? I've done enough talking for one night."

"That's true. You have. Be that as it may. I'd like you to tell me about Declan Cobb, what he has to do with Theo and how you came across the information."

"I've said enough Draco. I don't want to upset you any more than I already have."

Draco sat down on the side of the bed. "Don't be arbitrary Hermione. You haven't upset me. Watching you sit at a dinner table firing question after question at Theo surprised me. The person you've upset is Theo."

Hermione sat up in bed. "I'm not being arbitrary. Do we have to belabor this point? I spoke out of turn. I'll speak to Theo in private."

"A bit late for that," snapped Draco, tired of Hermione ducking his request. "Why are you refusing to answer my questions?"

Hermione snapped right back. "I'm not refusing to answer your bloody questions Draco," she spit, roughly throwing the blankets aside. "Accio purse. I acquired the information from Ministry records."

It was now a battle between two stubborn people. "Good. Show me the bloody material."

With her purse now in her lap, Hermione summoned the folder with the information she had collected from DHG and fairly threw it at Draco. "Here you go. Read your heart out."

Draco took the folder, rolled his eyes at Hermione and walked out of the room.

/*/

Fifteen minutes passed before Draco appeared back at the door holding up the folder and speaking in a low, deadly voice. "I can see why Theo chose to leave tonight. Declan Cobb is the name Nott Sr., gave to Esther's son. I can only imagine he is the child born of incest Theo referred to at the Repast. What in Merlin's bloody, good name made you think Theo wanted the worst of his family history discussed across a dinner table?

"And that's not the least of the rubbish. You decided to research my family as well. You make very detailed notes, by the way," Draco added sarcastically. "My mother was forced to service a Death Eater, and my father was a male whore who was not only fucking Esther along with the rest of Voldemort's maniacs, but any woman with an opening. How dare you carry shite like this around in your bloody, beaded bag? What is the purpose of this disgusting information? I cannot believe it is freely available to just anyone. It may be history, but it is vile, disgusting and incendiary. Information such as this should be either in a private library under lock and key, or destroyed. I intend to report the ease of access to this type of information to the proper office." Draco ended in a rage.

Hermione knew she had been wrong. On the first front, most of the material she had furtively copied was never supposed to leave DHG. She had done it because she could. Secondly, when she realized the nature of the material, she should have destroyed it all. But she hadn't, because…. because it made her feel good to read about purebloods at their worst.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt or embarrass anyone," she offered, trying to bring some calm to the situation.

The rage had gone out of Draco, but hurt, embarrassment and humiliation, especially for his mother, had taken over. With steely, gray eyes fixed on Hermione, Draco told her it was best if he left before he said things he wouldn't be able to retract. Which is exactly what he did. Without even a backward glance.

/*/

Hermione was drained. Everyone was trying to move forward, yet she was spending time dragging out the worst that had happened. For a whip smart woman, she had fucked up big time, and perhaps lost her wizard in the bargain.

As Hermione laid back down in the bed, her mind went into overdrive. She hadn't gotten to be the top female prosecutor in London by backing away from a hard job. She could fix this. Maybe not the next day, or even the next after that, but she would bring everything back to normal after Theo and Draco calmed down.


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 32**

Hermione knew she had been wrong. On the first front, most of the material she had furtively copied was never supposed to leave DHG. She had done it because she could. Secondly, when she realized the nature of the material, she should have destroyed it all. But she hadn't, because…. because it made her feel good to read about purebloods at their worst.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt or embarrass anyone," she offered, trying to bring some calm to the situation.

The rage had gone out of Draco, but hurt, embarrassment and humiliation, especially for his mother, had taken over. With steely, gray eyes fixed on Hermione, Draco told her it was best if he left before he said things he wouldn't be able to retract. Which is exactly what he did. Without even a backward glance.

/*/

Hermione was drained. Everyone was trying to move forward, yet she was spending time dragging out the worst that had happened. For a whip smart woman, she had fucked up big time, and perhaps lost her wizard in the bargain.

As Hermione laid back down in the bed, her mind went into overdrive. She hadn't gotten to be the top female prosecutor in London by backing away from a hard job. She could fix this. Maybe not the next day, or even the next after that, but she would bring everything back to normal after Theo and Draco calmed down.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 33**

Theo landed at home and was banging around so loudly that a timid Esther appeared at the doorway to the hall.

"Cely," she called out. "Mr. Theo is in need of a fortified tea."

Cely appeared three minutes later with a large tea service and a bottle of brandy on the side.

"Are you upset over something I've done Theo? I am trying to stay out of your way."

Theo didn't say anything as he poured maybe an inch of tea in his cup filling up the remainder with brandy.

"Thank you Esther. I needed this. My mood has nothing to do with you. I think I overreacted to something that was said at the dinner table tonight. I may have come off looking like a fool."

Esther remained quiet as Theo drank the tea and made the exact thing again.

After the second cup of brandy tea, Theo told Esther that a nose in the pot, know it all had brought up Declan's name.

Esther's breath caught in her throat. She knew Theo didn't want outsiders knowing anything about Declan. It was a filthy family secret meant to be held close to the chest.

"I'm not trying to upset you more than already has been done, but how does anyone besides you, myself and the family in Ireland know about him? I mean, there's no one alive except for Lucius who is aware of a baby. Beyond that, even Lucius doesn't know name, gender or anything else."

"That's the question. Isn't it? I could have dealt with the questions more readily had the person taken me off to the side to make her inquiries instead of over a Beef Wellington."

Theo poured another cup, this time he held back on the tea. "Have a nice brandy tea Esther. If you are going to commiserate with me, you might as well join me in a drink," offered her slightly tipsy nephew. "I've promised Padma, and I plan to keep that promise. However, be aware that there may be times when something you do irritates me. I apologize beforehand for those times."

Esther gazed at her nephew responding in a very soft voice. "And I apologize for things I have done and was made to do in the past. I am fortunate that your wife could see past the hate."

"Ah," said a now very tipsy Theo. "My Padma. She was and is one of the most beautiful, most kind and most loving witches to have walked Merlin's good earth. I love her so much."

Seeing that Theo was in distress, Esther quietly excused herself. When she reached her room, she called for Cely who appeared with a pop.

"Yes Miss Esther."

"Mr. Theo has not had a good night. Please see that he gets to bed safely. Thank you. When you are finished with him, please come back. I'd like to have another soak. This time, I'd like to use scent."

"Yes Miss Esther. Cely be coming back after she help Mr. Theo."

/*/

Like Theo, Draco was on his third drink. The only difference was Draco didn't dilute good liquor with tea.

Draco was feeling all sorts of things as he paced the floor. He was hurt, aggravated, annoyed, disappointed and humiliated. All of it. The witch he cared about had done something so heinous it was hard for him to wrap his head around it. He was embarrassed for Theo, but knew there wasn't anyone at the table who was aware of who Declan was, or what the name meant. It would pass.

What he knew might not pass was him finding out that Hermione was keeping notes on his family. He was supposed to be the wizard she cared for. It was true she didn't have to like or respect his parents, but why go the next step to collect information on the foul shite that had gone on during the war. Behind his back. Her actions spoke of dubious and unprincipled behavior. And then, to top it off, she was carrying the information around in her bag. For what purpose? It hurt Draco to his heart thinking she would pull it out to have a laugh with Potter, even worse, that piece of shite Boot.

At this point in time, Draco wasn't sure he could trust Hermione, or if he wanted to trust her.

Draco paced more then stopped to have another drink. He'd made a decision. The fucking bull shite Hermione was carrying around in her bag. The information that was so easy to access. That shite was going to be reported to the proper authorities. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, but she had stepped into the shite on her own. She would have to get out on her own.

Plopping down on the couch, Draco sighed. "I care about Hermione, but she has crossed a line. Right now, I'm out of sorts. Perhaps after a good sleep, I'll think differently."

It would be several more hours before Draco fell asleep in his clothes, on the couch with a glass clutched tightly in his hand.

/*/

After Draco walked out, Hermione had lain in the bed for all of twenty minutes before getting up. She needed advice. She needed to talk with the one person who hadn't ever steered her wrong, or failed to call her out when she was wrong.

Padding to the study, Hermione pulled pen and paper from the drawer.

 _Severus,_

 _I've stepped out of line yet again. I've done something that has upset Draco, Theo and Blaise all in one. I need to find a way to rectify my faux pas as quickly as possible. If you are available tomorrow (Sunday), would you please stop by my flat around 10:00 am? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important._

 _Hermione_

With a cracker in her hand, Hermione walked out back to her owl pen. She attached the note to her medium sized tawny owl, handing him the cracker which he literally snatched from her hand before lifting off.

Hermione felt a little better after sending the owl, but not much. The burning sensation in her stomach and chest that had briefly subsided was now coming back with a vengeance. She pulled a piece of Severus' heartburn gum from her drawer to try and alleviate the distress.

The last thing she did before lying back down was vanish the entire folder of information into nothingness. She was already on the bad side of three wizards. There was no way she would let Severus know she had found information on him as well.

With a loud sigh, Hermione closed her eyes only to find herself staring at an image of Draco's stormy gray eyes.

Whispering to the air, she made a promise to her wizard. "I'll do everything in my power not to lose you."

/**/

Sunday April 25th, dawned rainy and chilly. Severus would have preferred to remain under his blankets, but he had been summoned. Actually, his presence had been _requested_ at Hermione's flat. Her message from the previous night had been intriguing.

He and Hermione had had a peer to peer relationship for several years, so he was quite aware Hermione often alienated people. She wasn't a witch who beat around the bush. If she had her ducks in order and was sure of the facts, she could elucidate all day. He had often cautioned her about being selective in the information she foisted on others.

Moving quickly about his suite of rooms, Severus slowed down long enough to have a quick breakfast juice.

At 9:55, Severus donned some Basic clothing which he covered with his cloak. Then he Apparated to the front of Hermione's flat.

Hermione had invited him to visit not intrude. He didn't want to Apparate in to find that Draco and Hermione had made amends and he was an unwelcome intruder.

/*/

Hermione opened the door on the first knock. It was evident she was expecting him.

Severus took a quick look at Hermione. There was evidence she had been crying or unable to sleep. Either of which could cause red eyes.

"Good morning Hermione. Am I too early?"

"You are right on time Severus. I would have asked you to come earlier, but even those recently risen from the dead need sleep."

"Humorous Hermione. Sarcastic, but humorous. However, it is much too early for you to expect me to engage in humor. Tell me what's happened so I can get back to my bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How often have I told you that rolling your eyes is a very infantile response which doesn't affect me one way or the other. Please bring me a breakfast tea and let's get down to business."

"Cranky, are you? How much help will you be to me if you are in a mood? I'll get the tea, but I need you to relax. You will only be able to help if you have a clear mind."

/*/

Over tea, Hermione disclosed what she'd done.

"I've had some juice, but for this I'll need additional fortification."

Hermione got up from the chair to get Severus' fortification. "Will soft boiled eggs and toast suffice?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like a few pieces of bacon and sausage. Soft boiled eggs are your choice of breakfast. You may be the only person in the Wizarding World who can stomach them. Put a rush on it Hermione. I have some thoughts."

"Fine, sausage and bacon it is. Far be it for me to try to foist Muggle breakfast on a wizard."

"Was that some sort of Muggle humor? If so, I've already mentioned it is too early for any kind of humor. Bring the despicable information that has caused all this when you come back through."

Hermione froze. Of course Severus would want to see it for himself. Too late. The information had been vanished. "I won't be able to do that Severus. After my telling off from Draco, I vanished all the material. Sorry."

Severus began tapping his hand on the arm of the couch. I'm here at near crack of dawn because she requested my help, and she is trying to hide something from me. Rather than shout, Severus waited until Hermione came through with his sausage and bacon.

"Here you are. Hot out of the pan." Hermione didn't look Severus in the face, because she wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Over the years Hermione, you and I have had a decent relationship because we have been honest with each other. If you want my help, I expect the same now. I believe you might have vanished the information into nothingness. However, I also know you to be very careful and thorough. I'll ask again. May I please see the copy of the vanished material I know you have. If you choose not to show me, I feel as though I'm not the person who can help you."

With a sigh, Hermione summoned the extra copy from the hidden shelf in her closet. "I was not trying to deceive you Severus." She said handing him a folder. "I just didn't want you to see the information that has gotten me to this point."

Severus held the folder up in the air as he gave Hermione an appraising look. "I'll take your reluctance to show me the information as a warning that portions of my life are included in this folder."

"Yes," Hermione whispered softly. "There is information about you included in the file."

Severus tensed up. Here he was back in London with one foot on solid ground and the other on a banana peel, and a witch he thought of as his champion was holding on to information which would do nothing more than resurrect hateful feelings.

Severus suggested to Hermione that she give him a few minutes to review the documents.

/*/

The sausage and bacon lay untouched as Severus reviewed the contents of the file. Being the person he was, Severus remained inscrutable even as his insides began to boil.

With his eyes locked on the documents in front of him, Severus quietly asked Hermione why she would even gaze upon some of the filth that was included in the folder.

"You know me Severus," replied Hermione cautiously. "I am always interested in finding new facts. Dolores Umbridge and her commission were some right foul gits who were doing things even their pureblood friends didn't know about. I have the proof."

"You're smarter than that Hermione. Who do you think wants to see or be reminded of this? Are you trying to play this off as something good? It has taken me six years to be able to return to my roots. The same for Draco and others who are finding their way home. Do you think we want all this dredged up again? What were you thinking? Shite like this may have to exist for the sake of history, but is not meant to be pulled out and discussed as some type of party novelty. I'm disappointed you would do this."

Hermione was rapidly losing her patience. She had stepped over a line, but she hadn't murdered anyone. Even Severus seemed to be against her. "I made a mistake. I collected information that should have remained in storage, and I spoke out of turn. I don't need to hear how disappointed you are. I've heard that. I need help in fixing this."

Severus laid the folder down on the table in front of him, and hesitated for several seconds. When he responded to Hermione, it was not nice.

"Be careful how you speak to me Hermione. I consider you a colleague not a wife. I respect you and your work. However, in this case you are dead wrong. I agree with your choice to vanish the one copy, but I abhor your decision to keep the additional copy. We've spoken about things along this line on several occasions. You've always needed to be the one who knows all. This time is no exception. My suggestion is for you to head this thing off before it blows up into something you can't control. You are a lessee at the Ministry. The only standing you have is what Kingsley allows. If something of this nature reaches his ear, you may find yourself without premises. Take action as quickly as possible. Do not let Kingsley or Anthony be blindsided, because no matter how brilliant you think you are. There is always someone more brilliant. I'm going back to the Manor. I have things to do."

/*/

Hermione was four for four. Severus didn't get upset with her often, but when he did, it was hard to dispute. The one thing Hermione did recognize was she would have to get rid of her back up copy for good and for all. Summoning her wand, she vanished every page. Even though she knew it was for the best, Hermione was bummed that she hadn't had time to go through the entire set of documents. She stood in the middle of the room feeling as though she had missed out on something. However, what was done was done. It was time to move on to the most important problem.

Hermione wanted to settle with Draco before anything else. She didn't like that Theo had an issue with her, but she loathed the fact Draco had an issue with her as well. He had been so angry she wondered if he would even allow her to explain.

The vile parts had been just that, vile. Had Draco not demanded to see everything, they wouldn't be in this spot, and she would have kept everything private.

Plopping down on the couch, Hermione brought her hand down forcefully on the arm of the couch.

"Fuck!"

Then, the voice of reason set in. She could keep blaming everyone but herself if she wanted, but the truth was she was the catalyst for everything. Had she not opened her big, bloody mouth, no one would have been the wiser.

"Alright, alright," she chided herself, bringing her hand down the arm of the couch once again. "It's almost noon. I'll Apparate over to Draco's and hope he'll talk to me."

/*/

Hermione continued speaking out loud as she got her wand, jumper and bag.

"I did not mean to come across as cunning, or calculating, but I have, and at the moment, that's the way Draco sees me. I humiliated him. It's up to me to get our relationship back on solid footing. I need to fix us before I can even think about approaching Theo."

/*/

With Draco as angry as he was, Hermione decided against Apparating directly into the house. Instead, she landed in front of the house. Her nerves got the best of her as she climbed the few steps to the porch. Taking a very deep breath, she knocked on the front door.

Draco didn't come to the door.

She knocked again. This time with a little more force.

Still no Draco.

Hermione was convinced Draco was inside just choosing not to open the door.

This will not do, she thought. I understand he is angry, but I'm here to get this settled. If he won't open the door, I'll Apparate in.

Which is exactly what she did.

/*/

"Draco. I was outside knocking. I'm coming through."

No answer.

Hermione walked through the house. It was empty. Draco wasn't home.

"Now what? Hermione asked of the air around her. "Where can he be at this hour on Sunday?"

Normally, they would just be finishing up brunch. Obviously, this wasn't a normal Sunday.

After another walkthrough of the house, Hermione went into Draco's study to get a pen and paper to leave a note, which she placed in the middle of the bed. On another day, she would have crawled into bed to wait for Draco, but not this day. Not when she was unsure of her welcome.

There was nothing for Hermione to do except return to her flat and hope Draco would come over after he read the note.

/*/

Draco was a bit hung over and a bit disoriented when he woke. He didn't remember falling asleep fully clothed. Five seconds later, he remembered. Hermione. Then he pitched the glass that had fallen from his hand during the night, across the room. The humiliation of finding out someone had written down something so private and damaging about his mother and father was ripping across his gut. He hadn't felt this dirty since his run in with Hermione and her team at the conference in France. He needed a shower.

Draco felt a bit better after his shower. He had then decided to get out of the house. As angry as he was with Hermione, he had become so accustomed to them being together, he was a bit lonely. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to bother Theo or Blaise. His alternative was to stop by the Manor in hopes of having a few games of chess with Severus to take his mind off things. Severus was an early riser, so he should be up and about at 11:30 in the morning.

/*/

Immediately after landing in the front hall of Malfoy Manor, Draco called for Elder who immediately popped up in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Draco sir. Glad yous home. What you be needin'?"

"I'd like you to check to see if Mr. Severus is awake. If he is, please ask if he would join me in the den for a game of chess."

Elder had an immediate answer. "Mr. Severus be awake. He be going out and back already. I'll give him your message."

Draco felt his stomach rumble. He was starving. While he waited for Severus, Draco had Missy fix a brunch, telling her to bring it to the den.

Draco reached the den only seconds before Severus appeared in the doorway.

"Good afternoon Draco. A game or two of chess would be most welcome."

/*/

Missy appeared with a lovely brunch that Draco and Severus finished before settling down to the chessboard.

As the board was being set up, Severus kept casting furtive glances in Draco's direction.

"You seem a bit unsettled today godfather. I've never known you to be short on words. If you have something to say, please just say it."

"Hermione."

Draco didn't look up from the chessboard as he continued setting up his pieces. "Hermione what Severus?"

"She sent me a note yesterday asking if I would stop by her flat this morning. I complied."

"That's interesting," replied Draco who was intently inspecting his chess pieces."

Severus didn't want to get too far into Draco's business, but felt they should have a conversation about the contents of the files Hermione had poached from DHG.

"Our meeting was fairly contentious. She asked me over to help straighten out a mess she's gotten herself into. She didn't like my suggestions which led to an argument between she and I. I ended up leaving without getting anything settled."

Draco finally looked up at his godfather. "You've seen the files then?"

"Listen Draco….."

"Have you seen the files godfather?" Repeated Draco as he jumped up to begin pacing the floor. "It's a simple question. I've been deceived enough over the past…. actually, I don't know how long the wool has been pulled over my eyes. I don't expect that from you."

"I have seen the files Draco, and I am as appalled as you. I cannot imagine what Hermione was thinking. Her explanation made no sense."

"It would seem not only has Hermione been deceiving me, she has also lied. I was under the impression she would be discarding all that rubbish, so no one else would see it. It would seem my heart and my dick overrode my good sense."

"Have a seat Draco. Pacing is for weak men. You are not weak. Hermione did vanish a copy of the files. However, knowing Hermione as I do, I correctly surmised she would have made extra copies. She had. You know as well as I. Those were turbulent times. We cannot change what went on back then, but we can move forward. I suggested that she was on dangerous ground and should get in front of any problems that might arise if someone reports her misappropriation of Ministry records."

"That person will be me godfather. I've told Hermione to her face I will be reporting maybe not her behavior, but the ease of which certain information can be accessed."

Severus stopped with his glass halfway to his mouth. Setting the glass softly down on the glass table, Severus shared some advice.

"That is not the Malfoy way Draco. You are overwrought. I'll suggest to you what I suggested to Hermione. She should speak to either Kingsley or Anthony about what has transpired and how the files should be handled in the future. Her best bet would be to leave this in Anthony's capable hands. If he can fix it without getting Kingsley involved, the better for Hermione. You should do nothing except reiterate to Hermione what I've just said."

Draco remained silent thinking over what Severus had just said. His godfather's words made sense. Of course his words made sense. He was Severus Snape.

Draco picked up his own drink, taking several sips before responding. "You're right on three accounts. I am overwrought, reporting on anyone isn't the Malfoy way and Hermione should clean up her own mess. Right now, the only thing I want to happen is all the bloody, divisive information be handled more discreetly, or not at all."

"That's the way I would go," remarked Severus, moving his first chess piece. "Your move."

/*/

Draco and Severus played several more games with Severus smartly beating Draco three to one.

"Thank you for the games Severus. I enjoyed myself. We'll have to have a rematch soon," Draco commented as he reached out to shake his godfather's hand. "Thank you as well for the advice. Outside of, maybe five of us, nobody really knows what has gone on. As long as we keep it like that, this will pass. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Draco. I'll be in touch after I've spoken with Kingsley about the telecommunications plan.

With a wave, Draco Apparated home.

/*/

When he arrived home, Draco sat on the couch mulling over what he and Severus had discussed. Severus was definitely on point. It would be up to Hermione to get it settled once and for all.

Removing his jacket, Draco walked into the bedroom wondering when would be a good time to have a discussion with Hermione. He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when he saw the note laying in the middle of the bed. Hermione wanted to talk.

How fortuitous, he thought. I want to talk as well.

Draco finished unbuttoning the shirt and changed into a long sleeved tee. Even though it was damp and chilly, he wouldn't be out in the air very long. Grabbing his wand, he Apparated to Hermione's flat.

/*/

Hermione opened the door almost before he finished knocking. "You got my note then? Thank you for coming. Chilly out there, yes? Come on through. Would you like tea or coffee?"

She was rambling.

A normal response from Draco when Hermione began rambling was to smile, tell her to slow down and kiss her. This afternoon was different. He settled himself in a chair and let her ramble. The only thing Draco knew at that point was he would walk out if Hermione came out of her mouth the wrong way.

Hermione slowed herself down when she realized Draco hadn't said anything. This was where the rubber met the road. If she couldn't convince Draco….

Draco broke into her thought process. "You wanted to see me. What can I do for you?"

Hermione shivered. Not the shiver she experienced when they were being intimate. This was a cold shiver, an awkward shiver. All she could do was push on.

"What I wanted to speak to you about is my behavior. I regret the choices I made over the last week and want to make amends. It hurts when you look at me with those eyes."

Draco wasn't there to talk about his eyes. "They're the only eyes I have Hermione. As for how I look at you, that might have something to do with what's gone on."

Hermione wanted to puff up over Draco's response, but decided arguing with him would only exacerbate the situation.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "I want you to know that tomorrow I intend to speak with Kingsley. I plan to explain what I've done and suggest the steps that need to be taken so it doesn't happen again. Sometimes I get so caught up in things, I don't think of the consequences. I am truly sorry for offending you and Theo."

"Anthony Goldstein."

"Excuse me," said Hermione not sure she'd heard right.

"Kingsley has his hands full at the moment. Wouldn't it be wiser to have a discussion with Goldstein? Have him shut down a portion of DHG and be done with it. Anthony is a wise man who wields a great deal of power. Perhaps he can remedy this without going directly to Kingsley. I'm sure he'll have to report to Kingsley at some point, but he may have rectified the situation by then."

Hermione offered a strained smile. "I believe I've heard this scenario. I spoke to Severus this morning, albeit it was a bit contentious, he suggested I take the same avenue you've just suggested. I think you are both right. Thank you. I'll speak to Anthony in the morning. Would it be alright if I message you with the outcome of the conversation?"

"No problem Hermione. I'll look for your message."

Draco stood. They had reached a conclusion on what to do next about the situation. They hadn't reached a conclusion about their relationship.

When Draco stood to leave, Hermione asked for a favor.

"If I can Hermione. What is the favor?"

"I'd like to see Theo to apologize. Since I'm not very high on his list right now, I'd like you to accompany me."

Draco thought about Hermione's request for several seconds. He actually respected the step she wanted to take. "I can do that. However, let me say this. If you try to run over him, or start talking out of turn, I will drag you out of his house and leave you on the sidewalk. Theo has enough shite on his back. Are we clear?"

Keeping her voice level, Hermione responded to Draco's tart remarks. "I understand you are angry with me, and rightly so. However, do not talk to me as though I'm some arse who's gotten in your way."

"Right now Hermione. You are some arse who's gotten in my way. Do you still want me to accompany you to Theo's, or would you rather me and my tart tongue leave? Your choice."

Hermione felt tears welling up, but she steeled herself. It had come to this. This was the wizard who had spoken about them being together forever. The sad truth was she might have lost his trust forever.

Hermione answered in a tiny voice. "I would like to speak to Theo, and I would like for you to accompany me."

"Perfect. Take my arm."

/*/

Seconds later, they landed on Theo's front porch where Draco immediately removed his arm from Hermione's grasp and stepped up to the front door.

Cely opened the door before Draco even had a chance to knock. "Good evenin' Mr. Draco sir," said the elf giving a slight bow in Hermione's direction. "Please come in. I'll tell Mr. Theo you and Miss Hermione is here."

Draco and Hermione remained standing in the foyer while the elf went to get Theo.

"It would seem Theo isn't all that angry with you. Elves have their own ways. If Theo thought poorly of you, Cely would know and she would not have been so solicitous. A small step in the right direction."

"I hope you're right Draco," replied Hermione softly. "I want to make amends to Theo, so I can begin to make amends to you."

Draco didn't reply. He simply stared in the direction of the living room. He didn't know if he wanted Hermione's amends.

/*/

Theo came down the hall with a smile on his face. Reaching out, he shook Draco's hand, clapped him on the back then turned to nod in Hermione's direction. "This is unexpected. Come on through. Jay and I were having a conversation."

Hermione spoke up as Theo turned to lead them to the living room. "Theo, may I speak with you privately?"

When Theo turned back to face Draco and Hermione, a small frown had replaced his previous smile. Shooting a sharp look at Draco, Theo answered. "It's Sunday Hermione. A day of relaxation. If you are here to question further aspects of my family history, I decline the conversation. As I mentioned at Viglio's, I am quite aware of my family history. Although, I am interested in knowing how you found out about one of the most closely held, private matters in Nott history."

"I…I," stammered Hermione.

"Give her a listen mate. She will explain everything."

Theo gave Draco another sharp look. "You were both there when I spoke out of turn to Esther at the Repast. I just didn't expect my unfortunate outburst to have repercussions. Are you involved in dredging up my private matters as well Draco? I realize Hermione has no filter at times, but you Draco. I thought better of you."

Hermione started to speak, but an irate Draco spoke first. "Yes Theo. I am entangled in this, but not in the way you think. Give a listen."

"Bloody, fucking hell," Theo spit out. "Every way I turn I'm being inundated. I'll listen after I tell Jay I have to step away for a moment. Wait for me in the den. I'll be right back."

As soon as Theo walked away, Draco snapped at Hermione. "My long time mate now believes, because I'm dating you, I have become you. How lovely. My Sunday is now complete," Draco added sarcastically.

Hermione remained silent in her own thoughts on the short walk to the den.

All this from one slip of the tongue. What was I thinking?


	34. Chapter 34

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 33**

When Theo turned back to face Draco and Hermione, a small frown had replaced his previous smile. Shooting a sharp look at Draco, Theo answered. "It's Sunday Hermione. A day of relaxation. If you are here to question further aspects of my family history, I decline the conversation. As I mentioned at Viglio's, I am quite aware of my family history. Although, I am interested in knowing how you found out about one of the most closely held, private matters in Nott history."

"I…I," stammered Hermione.

"Give her a listen mate. She will explain everything."

Theo gave Draco another sharp look. "You were both there when I spoke out of turn to Esther at the Repast. I just didn't expect my unfortunate outburst to have repercussions. Are you involved in dredging up my private matters as well Draco? I realize Hermione has no filter at times, but you Draco. I thought better of you."

Hermione started to speak, but an irate Draco spoke first. "Yes Theo. I am entangled in this, but not in the way you think. Give a listen."

"Bloody, fucking hell," Theo spit out. "Every way I turn I'm being inundated. I'll listen after I tell Jay I have to step away for a moment. Wait for me in the den. I'll be right back."

As soon as Theo walked away, Draco snapped at Hermione. "My long time mate now believes, because I'm dating you, I have become you. How lovely. My Sunday is now complete," Draco added sarcastically.

Hermione remained silent in her own thoughts on the short walk to the den.

All this from one slip of the tongue. What was I thinking?

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 34**

Draco and Hermione waited for Theo in the den in uneasy silence. Hermione had tried to start a conversation, but Draco shot her down with one look from _those_ eyes.

Hermione began to feel more than terrible, she began to feel scared. Scared that no matter what she said, she and Draco had passed the point of no return.

Finally, Theo entered the room closing the door behind him. Looking from Hermione to Draco, Theo growled at them both. "Somebody needs to start talking, because I'm not about to spend the rest of my Sunday dealing with rubbish."

With a sigh, Hermione took a few steps away from Draco as though trying to separate him from what she was about to say.

"I'm here to apologize for speaking out of turn at dinner Friday."

"Really? That can't be all Hermione. I've gotten past that as I've gotten past every other time you've spoken out of turn, or stepped out of line. I understand that you have the uncanny ability to acquire more useless facts than most and want to let those around you know you know. That's fine, because I know when to speak up to cut you off."

Draco smiled down at his blindingly white trainers as he listened to Hermione get the telling off she deserved.

"I do have a tendency to go on and on at times. It's a poor habit which I am trying to rectify."

"Hermione stop," snapped Theo stretching his arms wide. "If you had any thoughts of rectifying the habit, we wouldn't be here. Now would we? Please state your purpose for being here, because I would like to get back to my conversation."

By the end of Theo's telling off, Hermione's face was bright red with embarrassment. Theo wasn't going to make this easy. Hermione didn't dare to look at Draco, frightened of what she would see in his eyes. So she began to speak.

"A week ago, I made an error in judgment. While I was researching a case, I came across information, which had nothing to do with the case, but caught my attention. It was all the information that had been collected by Dolores Umbridge and her Muggleborn Registration Commission. Along with information about Muggleborns, Dolores and her closest allies collected information on Purebloods and Halfbloods they thought might bear watching. There was a great deal of information in those files, including information, notes, entries and thoughts about your family, Draco's family, Severus and several others. The entries were often vile and revealing. It wasn't my place to collect the information, but I did. Among those files is where I found Declan's name. The information has since been destroyed. I offer you my most abject apologies for speaking about your private, family matters."

Theo then did something unexpected. He laughed. "Well. That must have been hard as hell for you to do Hermione. I accept your apology, but let me say this. Just because you have sources, connections and authorizations, does not mean you should use information you obtain for your own purposes. It was my understanding that Solicitors and Prosecutors had some kind of code. Do No Harm, or something like that. Or, is it your contention that the rules only apply to others? If I may ask, exactly where did you come across this information?"

Hermione straightened her shoulders. She'd done something wrong, but she wasn't going to continue standing there as a submissive while Theo pulled her apart.

"I was part of the committee who Kingsley had sort out information he considered important to Wizarding History. None of us reviewed the information for content, and it was placed in the DHG. I was working on the Etienne LeClair case when I realized there might be information contained in the files relating to him and what he got up to. It was there I found and copied the information relating to your family."

"Let me get this straight. There is information pertaining to the darkest part of Wizarding History just laying about for anyone to find?"

"In a manner of speaking. Only authorized personnel know about this information, or where to find it."

"Not to belabor the point, but just how many of these authorized personnel are there?"

Hermione was a tad bit tired of explaining herself. She'd come clean and apologized. When would Theo let up?

"If it matters, there were only six or seven people on the committee, and most of those don't care anything about history, new or old. They were simply doing a job because Kingsley asked for their assistance."

Theo's tight manner eased. "Thank you for clearing that up Hermione. As far as the information goes, I'll be glad to cast an Obliviate on you if that is your wish. I can't imagine anyone wanting to walk around knowing the foul shite that went on back then if they didn't have to."

Draco gave a soft chuckle when Theo mentioned Obliviate. He should have thought of that.

"I have promised Draco I will set things right tomorrow."

Theo finally smiled. "I appreciate you coming here to let me know. I'll share something with you and Draco which you will not have to look up. Declan will be arriving in five days. London and the surrounding areas will be his home for the time being. I'll expect you and Draco to take him to Fortescue's for an ice cream from time to time. I also expect you to respect his privacy. He will only know what we tell him, and that will be his truth."

Walking over to Draco, Theo held out his hand. "I jumped to conclusions mate. I apologize. Stay. Have a drink with Jay and me."

"I'm going to take a pass mate. I'll catch up to you and Jay another time. Have a good night."

"I'll hold you to that mate. See you later."

"Are you ready Hermione?" Draco asked glancing her way.

Hermione's body gave a little tingle. Theo had forgiven her. Perhaps Draco had as well.

"I'm ready. Thank you Theo. Goodnight."

/*/

Once outside Theo's house, Hermione asked Draco if he wanted to stop by her flat.

He declined. "Maybe another night. You'll send a message when things have been rectified?"

"Yes Draco, I will. Don't you want to talk?"

"I don't have anything to talk about."

"I mean about us."

Draco was being curt. "Are you referring to the us where one of the pair was happily salivating over things my father did and my mother endured while the other was obliviously trusting? That us? I am furious about the way you went about things, and I will tell you this. If I find out Boot got even the briefest glance at that garbage, there will be hell to pay."

Hermione responded just as curtly. "Terry doesn't know anything about this. I would never involve him."

"Really? You wouldn't? I don't believe you. Not even if he stopped by your flat with expectations of sex?" Questioned Draco before angrily turning into Apparition.

If Hermione wasn't aware of the level of Draco's anger, she was now.

Should I follow him home so we can have it out once and for all, she asked herself, or should I just go home? Draco has left me standing alone on a dark street. He is obviously in no mood to talk.

Hermione decided to go home.

/*/

Blaise saw Ginny back to the Wizarding Luxe Inn basking in the knowledge he was pissing off the front desk wizard. Blaise so wanted to say, the dark skinned, southern Italian is back, accompanied by his fair skinned witch. However, rather than start a row, Blaise held his tongue.

They called out for dinner and drinks, after which, they shared some intimate moments. When Blaise was ready to leave, he told Ginny he would be back Friday evening to take her out on the town.

"I'd like that Mr. Zabini. Thank you for coming to get me, and for a lovely weekend as well. Do me a favor."

"Anything my love," he said, rubbing his lips up and down Ginny's neck.

"Sit down and talk with Hermione. Whatever she said or has done can probably be resolved with a discussion. Will you do that? I don't want my wizard and best friend on bad terms."

"Ummm. I love holding you and smelling the scent of your hair."

"I've asked you a question prat. Will you do that?"

"Hermione's remarks aggravated me at the time. However, I'm over it. If Hermione wants to talk, I'll talk. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," answered Ginny with a wide grin. "Come here and give me a kiss so you can be on your way. I still have work to finish before tomorrow morning."

Blaise kissed her and they parted until the next weekend.

/*/

Ginny went about finishing her reports and gathering her photos humming to herself. She was a very happy witch who realized her foolishness could have taken her and Blaise's relationship down a very different road. She was chuffed things hadn't gone in that direction.

/**/

On Monday, the Ministry was fairly buzzing over the mandatory meeting that the CW had called over the weekend. That, along with the absence of four or five people kept the topics hot for several hours until a memo appeared on every desk outlining what was and was not acceptable behavior for employees.

The two page memo never mentioned why a meeting had been called, why only certain people had been mandated, or why five people, including an MLE Officer and an Auror had been removed from their positions. It did state what would and would not be tolerated, ending with the admonition that any breach of the updated policies was cause for termination.

/*/

OTS had received the correct number of copies stuffed into the department mailbox which Donald picked up and dispersed among the teams. Blaise had immediately called a meeting to go over the memo item by item so there wouldn't be any question as to its meaning.

Draco sat in the back to be alone, but found Donald on the one side of him and Brian on the other. Draco was a professional, so even though his love life was in tatters and he was feeling like shite, he exchanged pleasantries with his team members then faced forward to hear what Blaise had to say. And there was a lot to be said.

By the time Blaise got to the end of the second page, everyone in the room realized something big must have gone on to warrant such tightening of Ministry regulations. To confirm their suspicions, the memo had been signed by the CW and countersigned by Kingsley himself.

Draco's thoughts drifted back to Friday when things between him and Hermione had been good. Boot had stumbled onto something any good, piece of shite eavesdropper could have stumbled upon. Too bad he wasn't a half decent piece of shite eavesdropper who could have found out the entire situation.

Draco let out a grunt which he had to hastily cover with a cough. The thought crossed Draco's mind that while he and Hermione were at odds, Boot might try to weasel his way back to her.

Draco let out a louder grunt which he again had to cover with a cough.

Without moving his head, Donald bumped against Draco's arm offering him a small sweet. "For your cough, or your grunt. Whichever it will soothe." Donald whispered with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Macomber. Perhaps the chat I plan to have with you about your rude friend will wipe that obnoxious smile from your face."

Donald began to choke. Probably from Draco's revelation, or possibly from the sweet he had slipped into his mouth. Draco gave Donald several thumps on the back as the entire room turned their eyes to the back.

"Alright there Macomber?" Asked Blaise.

Draco who thought the spotlight on Donald funny called out that Donald might need a moment.

Rolling his eyes at Draco, Donald assured Blaise he was fine.

Blaise ended the meeting by admonishing everyone to adhere to the rules. He also mentioned that anyone spotting something out of order, should report it to him.

As the teams filed out of the room, Blaise called out to them. "Since everyone in the department is accounted for, I applaud you for doing the right thing. Have an good day."

/*/

Donald started talking as soon as the three got to the team offices. "I tried to apologize, but you said…."

A flash of irritation ran through Draco. He knew what he'd said. _Hermione got the point across just fine._ That's what he had said. Draco really didn't want to be reminded.

"I'm just having you on Donald. You aren't responsible for a silly witch who speaks out of turn. Or are you? Is she your sister or something?"

"Funny Draco," Donald replied picking up several boxes with his wand. "With all that grunting you were doing in the meeting, I figured the rest of your weekend wasn't all that great either. But, I could be wrong," added Donald with a wink.

"Let's just get to work," Draco remarked lamely. "I don't want to have to report you to Blaise for dereliction of duty."

Brian who had stood silent through Draco and Donald's exchanges finally spoke. "I'm hoping you two won't be going on like this all day. Our quarters are too close for that shite."

Both Donald and Draco laughed at Brian's remark as the door to their conference room closed behind them.

"Brian's right." Added Draco. "Short of an emergency, we are scheduled to be in here for at least the next three days. Let's get to it."

/*/

Once the three got down to work, and the quiet set in, Draco's thoughts began to run amok. Every time Hermione crossed his mind, the thought of her was closely followed by an image of his mother being attacked by a Death Eater. It was ugly and it was painful. So ugly and painful it caused Draco to falter several times.

Coming up on the lunch hour, Brian who had noticed right off that Draco's mind was somewhere else, formed a plan. Being the self appointed, team diplomat, he nudged Donald then suggested they take a lunch break.

"Good idea." Donald answered immediately cottoning on. "One more wand inspection and I'll begin to pull my hair out. Care to come with us Draco?"

Draco who was lost in thought didn't realize Donald was speaking to him.

Quickly glancing at Brian, Donald tried again. "We're going to lunch DRACO. Would you care to join us, or would you like us to bring something back?"

Finally realizing Donald was speaking to him, Draco looked up giving his assistants a half hearted smile. "Lunch time already? I'm going to remain here. I have a few Owls to send." Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out several galleons. "How about you bring back a beef plate with a black tea?"

"Ha!" Replied Donald pushing Draco's money back at him. "I would rather my boss owe me. It's always good to have an upper hand."

Brian let out a sigh, but Draco only nodded.

"Thank Merlin," Brian groused. "I don't think I could stand another twenty minutes of male bantering. Let's go Donald."

This time, a small smile appeared on Draco's face. "Brian is right. Go Donald."

/*/

Draco didn't have Owls to send. He had one Owl. He had been remiss in checking on his mother. Even though he knew she was safe in the hands of his father, Draco just wanted her to know he was thinking of her.

Then, for the next forty five or so minutes, he sat wavering between getting back with Hermione or staying away and keeping his pride intact.

If only he could get that fucking image of his mother out of his head, he would be able to come to terms with Hermione about her behavior.

/*/

Up at Granger & Associates, Hermione was taking the same tact as Blaise. She had the reception desk closed down so everyone could attend a meeting to discuss the memo.

Like Blaise, Hermione had gone over the memo in detail reminding them that one of their former employees had gotten herself in trouble by thinking the rules didn't apply to her.

"Be mindful, certain behaviors on the part of any of you will result in immediate suspension or sacking.

"There is a Department Head in the Ministry whom I respect very much who has a set in stone mandate for his people. What happens in his department, remains in his department. Moving forward, that will be our mandate as well. What happens here, remains here unless it is business discussed at a lunch meeting. Carrying tales is infantile and unnecessary. Don't do it. Don't discuss our business with your significant other. Our business is not their business, unless you are dating someone within the firm. Which is something I discourage. However, life is life. Sometimes it happens. Just be mindful of the information you share outside of these offices.

"As you can see by this memo, Kingsley and the CW have had their fill. If you want us to remain in the Ministry, follow the rules. That's all. Gloria, please stay behind. I'd like a word."

/*/

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Gloria remained sitting as the others filed out of the office. She hoped being asked to remain behind wasn't about some perceived thing Hermione thought she'd done. Rebecca Farmer was still a sore subject with her boss. Gloria didn't want to be lumped into the same category.

"So, Miss Isles," Hermione said once the door was closed. "I have news."

Gloria was puzzled. She didn't miss much at Granger & Associates. What had gotten past her? "News, Hermione?"

Hermione saw the blush on Gloria's cheeks and threw up her hands. "Relax Gloria. It's good news. My good friend with the telecommunications ideas has arrived back in London and will soon be sitting down with Kingsley. I think there will be a committee forming soon. I have mentioned your name. You may be receiving an invitation to meet Severus Snape and Brendan Eilson in the near future. He wants face to face meetings with anyone requesting to join his committees. No one will be accepted unless they meet his personal criteria."

"The Brendan Eilson?" Asked Gloria actually clapping her hands. "I have read everything he's written about telecommunications and other things. He may not remember, but we've had a few Owl communications. I am thrilled."

"Great. Look for his Owl within the next several days. See, that wasn't so bad."

"It wasn't at all." Gloria replied rising from the chair. "I'm thrilled. If I may get off topic a bit, is everything okay? You seem upset about something. I hope all is well within our offices."

Hermione smiled. "You have a keen sense of observation. However, all is as well as it can be. I have a few cases to look over, after which, I need to see Anthony Goldstein. Hopefully, I won't be gone long."

"I'll keep an eye on things. See you when you get back."

/*/

After a few cleansing breaths, Hermione went to work on the three cases in front of her. Then she was ready to face the music.

/*/

Even though he was swamped with work, Anthony had a wide smile ready when he saw Hermione coming down the hall. Luckily for Hermione, Anthony Goldstein had always had a soft spot for her.

Hermione asked Anthony for a bit of his time and he acquiesced. After a detailed explanation of what she'd done, he had an immediate solution. Beckoning Hermione to follow him, Anthony stopped by Percy's office to tell him he had business on the ground level and would return shortly if Kingsley asked.

Percy who could see Hermione standing behind Anthony looked as though he wanted to say something, but wisely remained silent on that point. Instead, he simply nodded.

Noticing Percy's demeanor, Anthony grumbled that one day he was going to hex a bloke.

Hermione smiled, because most people felt that way about Percy.

As they rode down the lift, Anthony moved closer and ran a hand across Hermione's shoulder. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to alienate an ally. She simply moved away from his hand.

When they reached the Department of Modern Wizarding History, Anthony stepped directly in front of Chester the department's one and only employee.

"I expect you know who I am."

"Yes sir. Hello Miss Granger. You are Anthony Goldstein, second only to the Minister. What can I do for you?"

"I have issues with The Room of Modern Wizarding Genealogy. I feel there is information there that should be under lock and key. It is my intention to secure the room until such a time the information can be reviewed."

"Yes sir. Yes Mr. Goldstein. No problem," said Chester while hastily stepping back from Anthony. "I'll be here at my desk if you need me."

"Thank you Chester. I won't need you. However, if you have any access codes, keys or spells to get into the RMWG, lay them on the desk. I'll pick them up on my way out. As of today, the only person allowed in that room will be me. Have I made myself clear?"

Chester was trembling as he answered. None of the higher ups had ever been down to his department, and he liked it that way. "You have made yourself perfectly clear Assistant Minister. The room does not exist to anyone except you."

Anthony sealed the room in five seconds. On the way out of DHG, Anthony picked up the few items Chester had laid on the counter.

"Thank you for your time Chester. I imagine this has considerably lessened your workload. One less room to oversee. I'll have Percy review your position requirements. With less to oversee, there may be adjustments that need to be made. Someone will be in touch. Have a pleasant day."

Going back to the lifts, Hermione entire insides were smiling. Cheeky Chester had received a comeuppance without her having to tell Anthony anything about his cantankerous attitude.

Hermione grinned as Anthony pushed the button for the fourth floor. "Would you care to stop back by my office to have a tea?"

Hermione felt wonderful. Anthony had fixed everything in seconds. "You have made my day so much better. I think I will have that tea."

Anthony did not allow himself to show how happy he was, but he was happy. With all the bull shite going on, tea with Hermione was an unexpected bonus. He'd done her a favor. Perhaps it would work out for the both of them.

/*/

Monday morning, Theo escorted Esther first to Gringotts where they got all financial matters straightened out. For the first time in her entire life, Esther was not beholden to anyone. All contents of the vault number GRN4792 named Theo Nott, Sr. had been transferred to her name. After all this time, Esther had means.

Theo requested the complimentary Gringotts bag which he gave Esther to fill to cover everyday needs.

"And by everyday needs," he explained crisply. "I mean items that will benefit not only yourself, but your household and Declan as well. After the renovations, you might want to think about hiring a daily, cleaning witch, because I will take harsh measures if I ever smell those foul odors again after Declan arrives."

"I understand Theo," she replied filling the bag with gold, silver and bronze. "I will do better now that I have means."

"You'd better," threatened Theo. "We're finished here. Let's get to St Mungo's."

/*/

After signing in with the Reception Wizard, Theo and Esther were met by a witch pushing a mobile chair, much like the one Esther had at home.

The witch got Esther settled before heading to the lifts. The appointment was on the fourth floor which was normally associated with spell damage. However, the healer specialist who agreed to take Esther's case, wanted to be sure of what he was dealing with. He planned to put Esther through a battery of tests before setting a course of healing.

Theo and Esther sat in the waiting area until her name was called. Before Esther was rolled away, Theo spoke to her in low tones. "Do not offer up a lot of information. Let the healer examine you and make his findings. That's his job. Good luck"

Esther nodded.

As the witch rolled Esther away, Theo settled down to read the most recent copies of Quidditch Weekly and Wizarding Entrepreneurs he had brought with him. He was prepared for a long wait.

/*/

As disappointed as he was to have to leave Hermione sitting in his office, Anthony had to excuse himself when Percy gave notice that a special session had been called to deal with Marshall Springer.

"I apologize Hermione, but business calls. Perhaps we can finish this another time."

Hermione stood as well, careful not to promise Anthony any further interaction between them. "No problem Anthony. I should be getting back to my offices anyway. Thank you for the tea."

Hermione dawdled at Percy's door asking something mundane in order to give Anthony time to catch a lift. She didn't want to stand at the lift doors making idle conversation about when would be a good time for him to take her out to tea. She was happy he'd helped her, but there wouldn't be any tea dates.

/*/

CW Grimsby was chuffed. MLE had been dispatched to Thailand to pick up Marshall Springer. Law enforcement on that end had received a bulletin from Ministry of Magic Britain that they should be on the lookout for Springer. Not knowing that the Ministry was on to him, Springer had landed in Thailand acting the big man throwing money all about. Within five hours of his arrival, he was in custody. Six hours after that, he was being wrapped for transport back to London.

The minute MLE landed at the Ministry with their prisoner, a session had been convened. Testimony from Christa Jenkins and her boyfriend Jack Thomas had already been read into the record which left little to be discussed.

It was a broken wizard who stood before the abbreviated session apologizing for his misdeeds. The few members of the Wizengamot in attendance weren't having any of it.

One of the elders spoke for everyone. "Your words have no meaning to this court Mr. Springer. You were an officer not only of the Ministry, but of this very court as well. Yet, for a few galleons you chose to use your authority to circumvent our very system. This is how we find. Guilty on all charges.

After being stripped of every license, certificate and authorization that had been granted him, Springer was convicted of conspiracy against the Ministry, fraud, and several other crimes in record time.

The CW took great pleasure in reading Springer's charges. He took even greater pleasure reading Springer his sentence of five years in prison.

/*/

After leaving Percy's office, Hermione decided to visit the food services area to order a lunch for herself and Gloria. She quickly picked out two salads, two bacon sandwiches and two bottles of water, but paying for them was another matter. The queues were long. Looking around, Hermione wondered if she should put everything back and wait to eat when she got home. The queue she was in began to move and she was finally at the register.

Walking away with her sack, Hermione passed Donald and Brian's table. As she passed, Donald gave a wave and a smile. Hermione smiled back trying to put a name with the face. It wasn't until the lift was speeding to her floor that Hermione remembered Donald as Draco's assistant with the rude friend.

Stepping off the lift, Hermione tried hard not to think about the witches who wanted to get on a first name basis with Draco. She didn't want to be reminded. Not while their relationship was floundering and Draco's mindset was to leave her standing alone on a dark street.

Hurrying down the hall, Hermione realized that standing still hoping her and Draco's relationship repaired itself wouldn't accomplish anything. She had to act. How to get through to Draco was something she'd have to figure out.

Quickly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 34**

After being stripped of every license, certificate and authorization that had been granted him, Springer was convicted of conspiracy against the Ministry, fraud, and several other crimes in record time.

The CW took great pleasure in reading Springer's charges. He took even greater pleasure reading Springer his sentence of five years in prison.

/*/

After leaving Percy's office, Hermione decided to visit the food services area to order a lunch for herself and Gloria. She quickly picked out two salads, two bacon sandwiches and two bottles of water, but paying for them was another matter. The queues were long. Looking around, Hermione wondered if she should put everything back and wait to eat when she got home. The queue she was in began to move and she was finally at the register.

Walking away with her sack, Hermione passed Donald and Brian's table. As she passed, Donald gave a wave and a smile. Hermione smiled back trying to put a name with the face. It wasn't until the lift was speeding to her floor that Hermione remembered Donald as Draco's assistant with the rude friend.

Stepping off the lift, Hermione tried hard not to think about the witches who wanted to get on a first name basis with Draco. She didn't want to be reminded. Not while their relationship was floundering and Draco's mindset was to leave her standing alone on a dark street.

Hurrying down the hall, Hermione realized that standing still hoping her and Draco's relationship repaired itself wouldn't accomplish anything. She had to act. How to get through to Draco was something she'd have to figure out.

Quickly.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 35**

The first thing Hermione had done after arriving back in her office was to Owl Draco that the issue had been resolved. Due to their current situation, Hermione didn't expect an answer right away, but she did expect an acknowledgment before the end of the day.

After eating lunch with Gloria, still mindful she hadn't received an answer from Draco, Hermione sat down with freckle boy Walter to discuss a few things. He'd been doing a great job so Hermione thought he deserved a well done. Walter had a few interesting ideas which he shared with Hermione and their conversation had gone on for forty five minutes.

Hermione told Walter she would share his suggestions with Terry and Justin to see if they found them feasible. Walter thanked Hermione for her time then left to relieve Elroy who was covering his desk while he was speaking to Hermione.

At the end of the day, Hermione was disappointed in not having heard from Draco. Although he never mentioned responding to a message, she just assumed he would give her some kind of nod after he received it. She was actually surprised about that because even though Draco was angry, his manners remained intact.

Hermione wanted resolution, but she was wavering. Perhaps it would be better to give Draco another day to stew. Tomorrow she would initiate a discussion even if she had to hold him at wand point.

/*/

Kingsley was at his most expansive as he spoke to CW Grimsby. The men were discussing the days results and Kingsley was very happy.

"I believe we've done it Mr. Grimsby. The air is clear. From here, everyone will abide by the updated set of rules, or they will be shown the door. I have other important matters on the front burner, but Anthony, you and I will revisit this matter in six months. I believe I owe Mr. Goldstein an overly large pay rise. The man has had to have his hands in about a dozen pies at the same time."

"A dozen pies sir?" Questioned the CW not understanding what Kingsley meant by the strange statement.

"Forgive me CW. I sometimes take for granted that wizards know these Muggle terms. I simply meant Anthony has been very busy with a lot more than his normal duties. On that same note, the Governors were very impressed with your ability, as was I, to clear up a nasty situation in record time. I see big things in your future Mr. Grimsby."

Although the CW smiled broadly, Kingsley was known to slightly embellish the truth when he was pleased. The CW was chuffed to have the eyes of the Governors on him, but he'd worked hard to get to the coveted spot of Chief Warlock, and wouldn't be adverse to remaining in the spot for the rest of his career. However, he thought it smart to nod and match Kingsley's smile.

/*/

As of 5:30 pm, every loose end had been tied up.

Marshall Springer was in a holding cell ruing the day he decided to cross lines.

Rebecca Farmer, whose illegal bail had been revoked, was back in custody sharing a cell with her very good friend Betty Goyle.

Gina Kroeker had returned to the Ministry Monday morning accompanied by her father who had given her a harsh reprimand for being involved with Rebecca Farmer in the first place. Mr. Kroeker who placed all the blame on Rebecca's poor character was shocked when an officer of the court took his sweet, little Gina into custody. When Kroeker pulled out his money bag to pay Gina's _fine_ , he was told to go home because his daughter was being detained. His galleons hadn't been able to buy his daughter out of trouble this time.

Jack Thomas had also been spoken to by his Head, the CW and Kingsley. In that order. Then he too had been stripped of his position, after which, he was taken directly to holding to join the rest of the Ministry employees who felt they were above the rules.

Christa Jenkins had been read the riot act by her department head then let go with the admonition that no references would be forthcoming, so she shouldn't use his name when seeking a new position.

/*/

In the midst of the one investigation, evidence had surfaced that a junior MLE Officer as well as an older Auror were not living up to the requirements of their positions. Because their transgressions had been flagrant, they were not given the opportunity to remain with the Ministry.

Both Kingsley and the CW were disappointed with the older Auror whom they had known for years, but hadn't offered any special considerations. The junior MLE Officer who obviously hadn't taken his responsibilities seriously was sacked in two sentences.

The Head of the Aurors as well as Head of MLE were given cautions about their personnel and their management styles. The thing that had saved them from disciplinary actions were the reports they had turned in to Kingsley. The reports clearly detailed the reprimands that had been given both employees by the Heads and the follow up. The consensus between Grimsby and Kingsley was that the Heads had done what needed to be done. It was the employees who were at fault.

At 6:00 pm, the CW said goodnight to Kingsley, stopped by Anthony's office to thank him for his diligence, gave Percy a nod from the doorway and jauntily headed to the lifts. He had one more stop to make then it was two days off for him.

As he rode down the lift, a nasty thought passed Grimsby's mind. I have two days off. If anything else goes wrong, pass me by because I am not taking Owls. Taking a stretch as the lift doors opened, the CW repeated his thought. Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I'm unavailable. Do not Owl me.

Striding quickly to the front doors, Grimsby released a loud sigh. In his position, there was no such thing as not taking a Ministry Owl.

/*/

Being the wise wizard he was, Anthony had stuck his head in Kingsley's door as soon as the CW had cleared the hallway.

"A minute Minister?"

"Of course Anthony," Kingsley remarked using his hand to beckon Anthony in. "I always have time for my top assistant and advisor. What can I do for you?"

Anthony had a thing for Hermione, and he'd helped her, but he wasn't going to have it appear as though he was trying to get something past the Minister. A pretty skirt and well turned ankle would not be the reason he lost Kingsley's trust. He would reveal all. Full disclosure. Well, almost full disclosure.

"Hermione Granger came to me for assistance today and I got her sorted. During a bit of research, Hermione came across what can be construed as incendiary and vile information gathered by the Muggleborn Registration Commission and it's followers. She became uncomfortable with the fact that the information could be accessed by anyone who signed into the library. After a brief look through a few of the files, I was in total agreement. I secured the area, removed all keys and access codes from Library Wizard Chester with specific instructions that no on is allowed in until the material is reviewed for worth."

"Fine, Fine," replied Kingsley waving a hand. "I trust your judgment."

Kingsley was a smart man who knew his Assistant probably better than he knew himself. There was more.

"Something more Anthony?"

"As a matter of fact sir, there is. The aforementioned Chester nearly fell apart when I showed up at his station. He kept calling me Assistant Minister going so far as to call me the second most powerful wizard in the Ministry."

Kingsley gazed at Anthony thoughtfully before making his reply. "To me, you are."

Anthony knew the Minister did not throw compliments about lightly and felt a flush of pride course through his body.

"Thank you sir. There's one more thing. If I may speak frankly, I think I scared the shite out of Chester."

Kingsley chuckled. "Good. I imagine he is one employee who we can count on to do his job. If not, he'll find my Assistant at his desk willing to straighten him out. While you're here, I want to remind you to bring Weasley up to speed on the more mundane of your jobs. As bigger and more important things are being handed to you, someone will have to take up the slack. Keep me informed. If Weasley can't manage, we'll find someone who can. You really are a great help to this administration. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Minister."

Anthony slipped into his suit coat, gathered his wand, a file folder of items he wanted to look through that evening then headed to the lifts.

He'd had to tweak things ever so slightly to protect Hermione, but in the end, everything was as it should be. Perhaps Hermione will look on me more fondly after this, he thought. One can only hope.

/*/

During the lunch hour, after Owling his mother, Draco had Owled Theo to let him know he would be stopping by after work. Although Draco wouldn't admit it out loud, he wanted advice from the person who would most readily know what he was feeling. Malfoys normally didn't solicit advice, but the times had changed. Draco was willing to listen, if it helped steer him in the right direction. Perhaps Theo had some ideas. If not, perhaps Theo would Obliviate him.

Giving a short bark which was supposed to pass for a laugh, Draco looked up into the faces of Donald and Brian.

"I won't even comment," remarked Donald giving Brian a look. "Brian doesn't want any more male bantering. Here's your lunch. Beef plate as requested. Donald and I will be in the work room." Donald turned at the door obviously remembering something he had to tell Draco. "We saw Hermione in the Food Service Court. She gave me a wave. I think she has forgiven me for the utterances of my rude friend. We'll see you in a bit."

Donald was out the door, but Brian who was slow getting there noticed that Draco hadn't made any response to Donald's remarks.

"See you in a bit then Draco."

"I'll be there in a few."

/*/

Draco was just finishing up his lunch when he noticed that Donald had left the afternoon mail on his desk. Hurriedly sorting through the envelopes, Draco noticed one was from Hermione. Gingerly, he put it aside to focus on the business related mail. When he had finished responding to his business mail, Draco headed to the workroom deciding he would reply to Hermione after work.

"Almost through day one boss. We may not be in a position to present the case to Blaise today, but everything should be ready sometime tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Brian. We all know Blaise isn't looking for fast. He's looking for thorough. From the looks of things, we will be able to sit down either tonight or early tomorrow to go over our findings. One case down, two to go."

"Right in one," answered Donald. "It's almost 6:30. If my opinion counts, I'd rather we go over the findings in the morning."

Draco agreed. "No problem there. We'll go over it in the morning. Tie up whatever you are working on and we'll call it a night."

"Perfect," replied Donald and Brian at the same time as they hurriedly put away what they were working on.

"More of the same tomorrow boss. Goodnight."

"See you in the morning Draco."

"I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight."

/*/

Draco remained behind to make some case notes. He wasn't in any hurry to get to Theo's. Lately, Theo had become a night owl. He'd be awake until all hours. Even so, Draco cleared up then headed back to his office. Grabbing the envelope from Hermione and placing it in his inside pocket, he used the men's before heading to the lifts.

Draco found himself in an odd mood. He was angry with Hermione, but he missed her. His trust in her had diminished, but he wanted to be with her. In addition, the nasty picture of his mother being ravished was somehow fading into the back recesses of his mind. With an exaggerated sigh, he stepped off the lifts and almost knocked Tracey Davis on her arse.

"Nicely done Draco," she said grabbing hold to his arm to keep from falling. "I bet all the wizards wish they had such smooth moves."

"Hello Davis. What are you doing hanging around the lifts this time of night? Assignation?"

Tracey laughed at the suggestion. "No assignation Draco. Simply waiting for a chum. We're going to have a drink at the Leaky. Would you care to join us? Nothing better than being surrounded by two beautiful witches."

Draco wavered for a second. Theo would wait. Being surrounded by two beautiful witches…

Without warning, an image of Hermione popped up in his mind cautioning him to think again. Draco smiled at Tracey before declining her invitation. "As lovely as it sounds, I'll have to decline your invitation. There is somewhere else I need to be."

Tracey Davis turned around to watch Draco walk away. Now that's a lovely male arse, she thought. I'll bet I can make him squeal. How could I have ever let that get away? Maybe. Perhaps…. Tracey laughed to herself. I might as well get my mind out of the gutter. What happened between him and I was a fluke. He probably wouldn't let me near that dick even if I paid him.

"Hey there Tracey," remarked her friend as the lift doors closed behind her. "Sorry I was so long. My prat of a boss chose now to discuss the state of the universe. I'm ready."

"No problem," Tracey replied, nodding at Hermione Granger who had stepped off the lift behind her friend. "I saw Draco Malfoy and was having a nice daydream about his tight Malfoy arse."

Her friend laughed. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis with that wizard for a night or two. After that, I probably wouldn't be able to stand him. Too high maintenance for me."

Tracey let out a shriek so loud the wizard on duty in the atrium gave her a pointed glare. Tracey ignored the wizard and responded to her friend with a quick answer. "Ha! One night. Two nights. The line forms behind me. Let's get to the Leaky. I don't want to be out too late."

/*/

It was after 7:00, but Hermione was still at her desk. The situation had been resolved and she had kept her word to Owl Draco with the information, but had received nothing but silence from Draco's end. However, instead of sitting there feeling all hard done by, Hermione allowed the first small tentacles to circle her brain. She was past apologizing. That had already been done. She was past inviting Draco to have a discussion. She had done that as well. It was time for her _big brain_ to come up with something to get her back with Draco, or help her get past the end of a relationship. Preferably, the former rather than the latter.

Hermione sighed then leaned back to let the ideas form. A few minutes later, she was startled to look up to see Blaise standing at her door. He had approached her office so quietly it was as though he had materialized in front of her.

"Hello Hermione. I had a bit of late business over this way so I thought I'd check to see if you were still here. How are things going?"

It was like a smack upside her head. To her _big brain,_ she offered a silent but joyous thank you. Although he didn't know it, Mr. Zabini was, in some way, going to help her get back with Draco. Did she feel bad about using Blaise? Hell no! She wanted to be back with her wizard.

"Hello Mr. Zabini," replied Hermione casually. "Have a seat. What can I do for you at this hour of the night?"

"I am here on a mission Hermione. The lovely Ginny Weasley suggested I sit down with you to sort out our differences. I tried to explain that we didn't have any differences, but she wouldn't be silenced."

Hermione again offered a silent thank you. This time to her best friend.

"So, I'm here to assure you that even though I had issues with you firing question after question across the dinner table at Theo, I got over it. Theo is an adult. If you and he have issues, I'm sure you'll work it out. That's all I have. I've done as asked. Ginny will be pleased."

Before Blaise could stand, Hermione informed him of her talk with Theo. "I have made amends to Theo. He and I had a conversation yesterday. I may not be high on his list, but I am on his good side. Where I plan to stay."

"Merlin willing," mumbled Blaise. "Was there something else?"

"Actually Blaise there is." She answered twisting her hands and keeping her eyes on her lap with her _big brain_ egging her on. Keeping her head down until she managed to squeeze out a few tears, she finally looked up at Blaise.

Blaise couldn't believe it. The brilliant, but rigid and overbearing Hermione Granger was….. She was crying. Jumping out of his chair as though scalded by hot water, Blaise questioned if Hermione was feeling alright after assuring her that her little slip was in the past.

"I know that Blaise, but….."

"But you feel awful about what you did," finished Blaise.

Hermione nodded, allowing Blaise to finish her thought without correcting him on what she really had been ready to say.

"No worries Hermione." Blaise remarked in a soft, low voice. "We are all grown, and we all know how you get carried away. Just try not to do it again. Besides, Draco will not stand by to let you be vilified. He is quite smitten with you. I'm fairly sure all is forgiven. It's almost 8:00. I'm sorry to have kept you this long. Thanks for listening. Have a goodnight."

Blaise was very uncomfortable around crying witches. Especially the crying witch of one of his best mates, which is why he nearly stumbled in his haste to get out of Hermione's office.

/*/

Hermione felt a pang of conscience as she cleared up and got ready to leave. The crying part had been a bit devious, but if Blaise acted as she thought he would, her state would get back to Draco. Maybe soften him up a bit.

Hermione knew Blaise was slightly off the mark thinking that all had been forgiven. Even though Theo had accepted her apology, Draco hadn't forgotten about the spurious information she had carried around in her beaded bag. One thing was clear though. Blaise recognized that Draco was smitten with her, and a wizard didn't stop being smitten overnight. If she could convince Draco of her sincerity, perhaps she could bring him around.

No more wavering. Hermione's thoughts were settled. Draco had had two days. She didn't want their separation to go any longer. If one of his best mates recognized that Draco was smitten, and he himself had spoken about forever. There had to be room for forgiveness. There had to be a chink in his armor that she could slip through.

Hermione decided she would go to Draco to hopefully force a conversation even knowing her appearance at his home without invitation had risks. For the sake of their relationship, they were risks she was willing to take.

On the way down in the lifts, Hermione began taking deep breath after deep breath to calm herself. However, the deep breaths quickly turned into hyperventilating when she passed Tracey Davis and another witch and heard them discussing Draco.

Even though she was on the outs with Draco at the moment, Hermione assured herself that Tracey Davis would never get another chance at Draco's dick. No bloody way. Hearing the witches mention Draco, made Hermione all the more determined. She was getting their relationship back to where it belonged. Tonight.

/*/

Draco made a quick stop at a liquor shop to pick up a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and Ogden's Finest Brandy to take with him to Theo's. Theo wasn't a big drinker, but it was common courtesy to come with something in hand.

Cely, who had been Padma's elf when she was alive, now promoted to elf for all opened the door for Draco even before he knocked.

"Hello Mr. Draco. Mr. Theo been waiting for you."

Handing the liquor to Cely, Draco followed her to the den where Theo was waiting.

"Come in mate. Have a seat. We've finished dinner, but if you'd like a bite, I'll have Cely fix you something."

Draco was a bit hungry, but food could wait for the moment. There were more important things to be discussed. "Thanks for the offer Theo. I'll have something when I get home. I'm here because I have a matter to discuss."

"At least have a drink."

"That I will do," Draco answered quickly. "A brandy sounds good."

With drinks in hand, the two mates discussed this that and the other until Theo confronted Draco.

"I imagine since you are here on your own, something is amiss between you and Hermione."

Draco glanced at Theo without answering.

"Don't treat me like some ponce Draco," huffed Theo. "You two have been basically joined at the hip since becoming a couple. Yet, when you were here yesterday, I could feel the tension in the air."

"We are at odds right now. I am here hoping you will give me a bit of advice."

Theo finished off the rest of his drink and poured another. "I'm the last one to give advice Draco. Padma was the wise one in this family, but I can give you my opinion."

"Your opinion will do. I have distanced myself from Hermione because I'm angry over what she's done. I'm finding it hard to come to terms with it."

Theo sat his glass down and gave Draco a hard look. "Is this about Declan? We've hashed that out. Don't throw away a relationship because of me. I'm fine. Come on man. Where is that Malfoy fire? You are dating one of the most outspoken, opinionated witches in London. What do you expect? If you want a witch who sits idly by agreeing with your every statement, it's not Granger. Make a change. However, if you care about her as I think you do, get over it."

"There were things other than Declan."

"Really? Were they true?"

"Yes. They were true," snapped Draco. "But they were vile and….."

"The whole fucking Voldemort thing was vile. My father was vile. My aunt was vile. You don't have a corner on vile Draco." Pulling out a piece of paper, Theo handed it to Draco. "Read this. Your witch is in complete distress."

Draco read the message. Blaise had Owled Theo explaining how overwhelming it had been to see Hermione Granger cry.

Draco was angry. "Just because I'm not somewhere sobbing doesn't mean I'm not in distress. I care about this witch, but I cannot get past the things…."

"For fucks sake Draco," shouted Theo cutting Draco off. "We all have things we need to get past. I have my aunt in St Mungo's in the care of a private healer even after the shite she and my father put me and my mum through. It was a choice. Stop being a fucking, uptight pureblood for a moment. It's simple. Do you care enough about Hermione to move forward? If not, move on. It's not an OTS case. Personally, I think you are extremely lucky. Your witch is still alive. Fix it or don't. I don't want to sound like a miserable fuck, but I would give everything to be in your shoes."

The room went quiet as both Theo and Draco took a moment to ponder their thoughts.

Draco poured himself another brandy which he drank down in one swallow. "I think I'll go speak with Hermione. Funny how getting a telling off clears the mind. Thanks mate, for your time and your opinions. I look forward to meeting Declan on Saturday."

"You're welcome Draco. I will not be making Declan available on Saturday. He, Esther and I will need a bit of time to get used to each other. I'll let you know. Have a good night."

After Draco left, Theo poured himself another brandy wondering how he had the words to help Draco get sorted when he couldn't sort himself. Shortly after that, Theo used the toilet, brushed his teeth then headed out the door on his way to St Mungo's. He had been told by the healer's assistant he shouldn't come to check on Esther before 8:00 pm. It was after 8:00, so he was going to check to see if this private healer was worth the galleons he was charging.

/*/

Hermione made a quick stop by her flat to shower, change and build up her nerves. Three quick glasses of her favorite white wine did give her a bit of liquid courage. However, even with the wine, she was dreading the possibility that Draco was still in a foul mood and would turn her away before she spoke the first word.

But she was determined. This will not be me falling on my sword. If we have a conversation, it will be one in which we speak to each other as two people in a relationship who've had a difference of opinion. Not some master to elf shite.

Hermione blew a breath out through her nose as she slipped a jumper over her head. "Who am I kidding?" She said chiding herself. "This whole scheme of mine might disintegrate right before my eyes. I'm just going to take any discussion Draco and I might have, one sentence at a time."

The one smart thing she had done before leaving the flat was to exchange her beaded bag for an innocuous, brown purse.

"Can't hurt," she mumbled as she closed the door behind her.

/*/

The Apparition to Draco's house was a short one, but Hermione spent a further fifteen minutes deciding if she should Apparate directly into the house. With a burst of confidence, she waved her wand, made a half turn and was inside.

The house was quiet and dark.

"Hello Draco. It's me. May I come through? Hello."

No answer. Walking through the house to check each room, Hermione waved her wand to turn on a few lights.

"Where does this man get to now that we're in a separation?"

Things flashed in front of Hermione's eyes, but she hastily pushed them away. She was not going there unless Draco told her to her face that they were through. If it came to that, he would be free to do whatever he wished.

She was being stupid standing there letting her own thoughts upset her when she knew Draco's words would probably do more than enough to upset her.

Once Hermione decided to stay and wait for Draco, a lot of the tension left her body. She'd made a decision which might go very right or very wrong, but she'd made it.

To pass the time, Hermione picked up one of the furniture catalogs she and Draco had left on the living room table, but as she flipped through pages, she jumped at every sound she heard.

"Bloody nerves."

Finally, at about 9:30, Draco came walking down the hall. Hermione put the catalog back down on the table and stood to face her wizard.

/*/

Draco left Theo's still unsure of what he wanted to do. He wasn't unsure about his feelings for Hermione. He was unsure of just how to straighten everything out without giving Hermione the impression she could do whatever she wanted without consequences. Hopefully, he could do it without being hexed to shite and back.

Even though he and Hermione were in the midst of a disagreement, he didn't hesitate to land directly in her small Apparition area. He hadn't hesitated to enter the flat, but he was cautious about frightening Hermione which he knew would not be a good thing.

The door to her study was half open so he could see the light on.

"Hermione. Would you please step into the living room. I'm hoping we can have a conversation. Hermione! Are you there?"

"She's going to be an arse about this," he mumbled heading for the study which he found empty. The light was on, but she wasn't there. Checking his Wonder Wizard Watch, Draco noticed it was after 9:00. His first thought was, why would any witch in a relationship be out after 9:00 without her wizard? Then he realized, by acting like a….Malfoy he had basically handed her the option of being out anytime, anywhere by herself.

Draco began to perspire. That was not his intention. Whatever his intention was, it wasn't blanket fucking authorization to be out without him. Anything could happen. Another Greg Goyle could be wandering about, or fucking Boot could be sneaking around trying to catch her attention.

Running his hands through his hair, Draco plopped down on the couch. "I'm being stupid." He grumbled. "She probably stopped to have a wine with Hannah, or with Gloria."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair again. There was no way Hermione was in the Leaky Cauldron drinking wine while sitting across from Tracey Davis. There was just no way.

"So where the fuck is she?"

Leaning his head back against the couch, Draco rested his eyes. "She'd better hurry up and get her arse home, and if she has that fucking tosser Boot with her,…."

Draco sat straight up. If Hermione came through the door to her own flat with anyone behind her, there wouldn't be anything he could do. It was her home. He was the trespasser.

Getting up from the couch, Draco strode to the front door and let himself out.

Aggravated with himself, Hermione and any wizard who might try to come between them, Draco growled one last comment before Apparating home. "I'm barking. She wouldn't do that to us."

/*/

There were lights on. Draco drew his wand as he walked down the hall. He never left lights on. Walking as softly as he could, Draco approached the living room and came face to face, not with some intruder, but the witch he had been looking for.

Dropping his wand, he and Hermione stood face to face, each waiting for the other to speak.

The air felt thick.

Finally, they both spoke at the same time.

Hermione said: "I'm hoping we can talk."

Draco said: "I'd like for us to talk."

"It seems we both want the same thing," acknowledged Draco. "However, before we do, I have not eaten and I am famished. May I get you something?"

"I'd like roasted chicken, mashed with gravy, carrots, peas and a pudding."

Draco smiled. "Okay. Except it will be in the form of a ham and cheese sandwich."

Hermione shrugged. "Close enough."

With those few normal words spoken as part of a normal exchange, the air cleared. How they would end up after their discussion was unknown at the moment, but it was a reality they would start off on the same foot.


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 35**

There were lights on. Draco drew his wand as he walked down the hall. He never left lights on. Walking as softly as he could, Draco approached the living room and came face to face, not with some intruder, but the witch he had been looking for.

Dropping his wand, he and Hermione stood face to face, each waiting for the other to speak.

The air felt thick.

Finally, they both spoke at the same time.

Hermione said: "I'm hoping we can talk."

Draco said: "I'd like for us to talk."

"It seems we both want the same thing," acknowledged Draco. "However, before we do, I have not eaten and I am famished. May I get you something?"

"I'd like roasted chicken, mashed with gravy, carrots, peas and a pudding."

Draco smiled. "Okay. Except it will be in the form of a ham and cheese sandwich."

Hermione shrugged. "Close enough."

With those few normal words spoken as part of a normal exchange, the air cleared. How they would end up after their discussion was unknown at the moment, but it was a reality they would start off on the same foot.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 36**

The atmosphere was a bit awkward as Hermione and Draco sat devouring their ham and cheese sandwiches, concentrating on eating rather than each other.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Hermione decided she would be the first to speak. "I was an arse."

Draco nodded and kept chewing the last bit of his sandwich.

"I had no right to take any of that information out of DHG."

Draco nodded again, brushing his hands together to shake off the crumbs. "I was told you are so upset you cried in front of Blaise."

"I didn't mean for Blaise to see me at my lowest. It just happened."

"You're talking to me Hermione. If you let Blaise see you at your lowest, there was a reason. Hermione Granger doesn't do anything without thinking it through. I believe you let Blaise see you indisposed knowing he would relay your state to me."

Hermione started to protest, but realized she was trying to get back with Draco. At this point in time, a lie wouldn't do.

"Did it work?" She asked cautiously.

Leaning back in his chair, Draco snapped off a reply. "I don't think I can do this right now Hermione. You are my witch, but I cannot condone the devious shite you've done and continue to do. You're acting as though this has all been a game where you can manipulate the players. It's not Hermione. I'm over thinking about my mother in that despicable context, but I'm also over you using any means necessary to get your way. We are at an impasse. We should leave this for another day."

Draco walked out of the living room, but Hermione followed him. "I'll see myself out when I'm through. At this moment, I'm not through. I'll admit I didn't use the common sense Merlin gave me. However, stomping around giving ultimatums isn't going to change anything. What is it you want me to do? Shall I slit my wrists? Shall I fall on my knees? I'm not going to do either. What I want is for you to look me in the face and tell me you've never made a mistake. Before you speak, remember I knew you before you became so self righteous about other people's mistakes."

Hermione was getting emotional and her voice was rising. "I cried in front of Blaise because I thought it would get back to you. I was trying whatever I could to get you to see me. Perhaps that was the wrong tact, but nothing else was working. I'm grown. I'm not asking you to condone anything I've done. I find it insulting that you think you can talk to me as though I'm one of your fucking criminals and not expect me to stick up for myself."

Draco stood there looking at Hermione. She was absolutely right. It really was enough. He was being a self righteous prick. A Malfoy trait.

Reaching out as he went, Draco took Hermione by the hand. "Let's sit back down."

Hermione gave Draco one last glare before sitting down at the far end of the couch.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I sitting on your couch when you've already asked me to leave?"

"You didn't go."

"Of course I didn't go. You aren't the boss of me."

Draco made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "That's one thing I know for sure. Shall we start again? I'm not trying to be your boss. I'm trying to be your partner in a relationship. The simple truth is that I don't trust easily, but I gave my trust to you. What you did damaged my perception of you when you made spurious information more important than our relationship. I just need for you to tell me something like this won't happen again."

Feeling hopeful, Hermione held Draco's gaze. "I'm inherently curious. In this case, my curiosity has been sated. Going forward, I promise not to keep anything from you except my private Granger & Associates business and things which are personal to me as a witch, unless you want to hear about my monthly cycle or how I cast my contraceptive spells."

Draco cringed over Hermione's last remarks. No wizard wanted to know about monthly cycles or contraceptive spells. At least not before they were married. Maybe even not then.

"I thought we were trying to have a serious discussion Hermione. That's shite I don't need to hear about anyway, and doesn't have anything to do with what we're discussing."

"We are in a serious discussion Draco. I was simply citing examples."

Draco paused to stare at Hermione thinking she was still making light of the situation.

Realizing her remarks had not gone over well, Hermione capitulated. "I didn't mean to be blasé. We both have private thoughts and personal things we need to keep to ourselves, but that's all we should keep from each other. It's important to our relationship that we share and discuss things, especially if the information is harmful or hurtful to the other."

Draco picked up his comments where he'd left off. "That's it in a nutshell. I can't share OTS case business with you, so I understand you not discussing your court strategies with me. However, as you say, most everything else should be negotiable. If you believe this, I think we finally have this sorted. Did you really let Blaise see you in tears?"

"I did."

Draco chuckled again. "You nearly scared him to death. From now on, if you want to get a point across, use your normal manner. Browbeat people."

Hermione smiled. She could feel the positive air around them as Draco's acrid manner of the last few days began to dissipate.

"I don't browbeat people. I'm simply firm in my convictions."

"Too firm at times," replied Draco truthfully.

/*/

The two people who had grown so close over the past few weeks remained at opposite ends of the couch.

"What shall we do next Hermione? We are sitting here like two adolescents trying to figure out what they should and should not do. It's late. Would you like to spend the night here?"

That question was something Hermione could answer easily. "I think it would be better if I slept in my own bed. Truthfully, it feels like we are starting over. Maybe we should plan a date or something. You know, to get rid of this awkwardness between us."

"I don't feel awkward," lied Draco. "However, if sleeping in your own bed makes you feel better, I won't argue."

Hermione stood. "I'll be going. Thanks for the discussion. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione landed at the flat with two things on her mind. She was happy that she and Draco had finally gotten to the end of their disagreement. However, she was disappointed their discussion hadn't done anything to reestablish their relationship. They were still floundering. It had been her hope when they finally came to terms their relationship would do the same.

Hermione didn't bother showering. She simply fell across the bed wondering if forever still meant forever.

/*/

Draco watched Hermione walk to his apparition area. As soon as he heard the small pop, he strode to the bathroom, took the quickest shower in Malfoy history then threw on a tee and a pair of jeans. Grabbing his wand, Draco apparated directly into Hermione's living room hoping not to get hexed for his trouble. They had gotten their difficulties sorted. He had no intention of letting their relationship backslide any further.

The living room was empty, so he quietly headed to the bedroom where he found Hermione lying on top of the blankets. Removing his shoes, Draco climbed in beside her only to be surprised by Hermione asking what had taken him so long.

He had expected to slip in beside Hermione without incident. However, now that he'd been caught, he was at a loss for words.

"I had to shower," was all he could think to say. Then it sunk in. Hermione had asked what had taken him so long. She'd been expecting him.

Draco lifted Hermione and put her under the blankets while he remained on top of the blankets. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered in her ear. "You said you wanted to sleep in your own bed. You never said I couldn't sleep with you. I was an arse to you. I'm sorry. If you want us to start over, that's what we'll do. Just remember one thing Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. "Are you going to start again?"

"We are past that," Draco replied. "What I want you to remember is this relationship is forever."

Hermione threw back the covers and got up on her knees. "You bloody prat. You've been treating me like a pariah and you're lying there telling me our relationship is forever. Is that forever as long as I'm a pliable little witch who genuflects at your every word, or will I be allowed to have thoughts of my own?"

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You asked what took me so long to chase behind you. You also asked if I was going to start up again. Maybe you should listen to what you're saying. I was wrong and I have apologized. You were wrong and have apologized. Just what point are you trying to make with the shite you are spewing right now?"

Hermione fell back on her arse. What point was she trying to make? Swinging her legs around so she was sitting on the side of the bed, Hermione placed her face in her hands.

"I know I'm being stupid lashing out, but it's down to me being afraid of losing you over shite. Will you always be waiting for me to do the next stupid thing, or will you forgive me unconditionally? I just want all of this to go away. I want us back to where we were before I did those stupid things. I don't want to go backwards Draco. I want us to be us. Can we do that?"

Draco sighed. He wanted what Hermione wanted, but they seemed to be going about it in two entirely different ways. She was lashing out while he was ready to shag her senseless.

"Here's what I think. I think you should make this the last time you shout at me. You may think it's fine, but I don't. I'm a grown man who knows how to listen when someone speaks in a reasonable tone. Remember that, and we'll be fine. We both have to work in the morning, so I suggest we lie down to get some sleep."

Hermione got back under the covers and Draco remained on top of them. Once again, Draco pulled Hermione up against his chest. "If you don't have any objections, I'd like to hold you in my arms."

"I don't have any objections," replied Hermione softly. "I'd prefer it if you do."

"Ah," remarked Draco with a sigh. "Peace at last." Pushing Hermione's hair aside, he kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight," Hermione answered in her soft voice. "Thank you for coming to see about me."

Draco pulled her even closer uttering a seemingly simple answer. "How could I not?"

/*/

When Theo showed up at St Mungo's, he was shown to a small waiting room after being told the healer was in a consultation.

Taking a seat, He began to sort through the magazines laying on the table. "Old arse magazines," Theo growled as he continued to pick through the magazines. As much as he and Esther were paying St Mungo's and this specialized healer, he thought they should be able to offer better reading material.

Throwing the magazines aside, Theo sat back to reflect on his trip to the Ministry. The trip had been for nothing. The Ministry would not issue any documents in the name Declan Cobb. As far as Ministry records went, no such child existed. Theo explained himself to the records clerk who then checked the files to discover an unnamed baby boy Nott had appeared in The Wizarding Book of Life on 10/10/96.

For one second, Theo was as livid as he'd ever been. His foul, arsehole of a father couldn't do even one thing right. Because Voldemort and his followers appeared to be winning the war, Nott, Sr. had obviously decided he didn't have to abide by any laws or fill out any forms. Evidently, he had picked a name out of the air, shipped Declan off with that name and that was supposed to be that. Filthy, ignorant….

The record clerk was back at the window. "The only thing I can do is give you all the proper forms, have you fill them out then return them to me with proper documentation. At that time, I will adjust the records to reflect your son's correct name and parentage."

It was almost on the tip of Theo's tongue to correct the wizard, but he stopped. He definitely wasn't going to stand in the middle of the Ministry explaining Declan's parentage. However, the clerk's comment did give Theo an idea. As long as Declan didn't turn up having three eyes or something, there might just be a way to get this whole thing sorted without churning up a ton of ugly memories.

"Fine," replied Theo reaching out for the forms. "We'll have these back to the Ministry in no time at all."

The clerk had then given Theo a low key telling off. "We have records for a reason Mr. Nott. Waiting this long to register Declan for his papers could have had dire consequences. In cases like this, if the child isn't registered by his tenth birthday, his name is stricken from magical records. After that, it would be a beast to get those records reactivated."

Theo wanted to growl at the prat. Instead, he replied in a pleasant, level voice. "Well. It's a good thing we've caught it now. Thank you for your time. Have a good day."

/*/

Theo was still thinking about that prat of a clerk when Healer Stevenson stalked into the room with an outstretched hand and a wide smile.

"Good evening Mr. Nott. If you'll follow me, I'll share my findings about your aunt."

What the fuck is he smiling at? Theo wondered as he followed the healer to his office while silently admitting that he didn't care for this overpriced bag of wind.

/*/

After five minutes of conversation with Healer Stevenson, Theo was ready to draw his wand on the wizard. His first impression had been accurate. This arrogant, full of himself healer might excel in his field, but he was shite with people. Padma would have eaten him for lunch.

"Mr. Nott."

Theo tuned back in to the conversation.

"What do you think about what I've said?"

Theo had to apologize because his mind had totally wandered away from the conversation. "Pardon me Healer Stevenson. My mind was on some of the many things I have going on in my life at the moment. What did you say?"

Healer Stevenson was used to people hanging on his every word. He was their Merlin. He could fix the unfixable, and didn't care for people who didn't respect his worth. This Nott fellow was annoying him.

Trying hard to hide the exasperation in his voice, Healer Stevenson began again. "Your aunt, Esther Nott, was not hexed as she led me to believe. She was obviously attacked with fists and foot by some muggle monster, no doubt. While her injuries are severe, it only took a bit of my concentrated magic to correct a good bit of what ails her. Miss Nott will need at least three more of my specialized treatments before she can be called healed. Right now, she is about forty percent better than when she was wheeled in."

Muggle monster? If only this arrogant man knew the truth. The muggle monster was in reality a loathsome wizard who used his fists and feet to intimidate his family. Theo didn't like this healer, but he was impressed. Really impressed. "In this short period of time, you have corrected forty percent of my aunt's problems? That's amazing. Thank you."

Healer Stevenson smiled. He was finally getting the admiration he was used to. "Not so amazing Mr. Nott when you are working with an experienced healer. The question now is shall we keep your aunt in St Mungo's and immediately proceed with the rest of the treatment, or would you like to take her home for a rest period before the next step?"

Theo knew what he's like to see done, but felt he should at least discuss it with Esther. "If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss this with my aunt. You'll have your answer within the hour."

Healer Stevenson nodded. "I have other patients to see, but here is my request for services form. When you and your aunt have made a decision, fill it out and leave it with my assistant. I'll have someone take you to your aunt. Thank you for coming in."

Before Healer Stevenson could leave the office, Theo asked if the subsequent treatments would be done by Friday.

"If you and Miss Nott agree to the treatments, I will have her back as close to whole as possible by Thursday."

That was all Theo needed to hear. "Wonderful. I will speak to my aunt, but I can assure you, she will remain under your treatment. Thank you."

Healer Stevenson reached out to take Theo's extended hand very happy to be getting the admiration he felt was due him.

/*/

Theo had a discussion with Esther who was thrilled with the treatment so far. Although she still walked in a slightly bent over manner, she had been quick to explain how her pain had decreased in intensity. "I would like to remain under Healer Stevenson's care. This might seem like a one hundred eighty degree turn, but if I can be whole when I meet Declan, that is my wish. I choose to stay."

"I agree Esther. While you are here, I will check on your home to see how renovations are coming along. However, I'm also of the mind that you and Declan stay in my home until I'm sure you and he are suited to each other. We will not go through all this only to find out you cannot abide your own child. I'll fill out the required forms for Healer Stevenson. Oh yes," remarked Theo as an afterthought. "There are issues revolving around Declan that must be resolved. We will take care of everything on Saturday after he arrives. Good luck to you. I'll be back on Wednesday to check on you."

Even though Esther knew Theo didn't like to be thanked, she thanked him anyway.

In a move that surprised them both, Theo actually replied before exiting the room. "You're welcome Esther."

/*/

Esther was overjoyed at her opportunity to be healed. However, she was still frightened about having her child return to England. He was an abomination and always would be. Esther laid there in her hospital bed wishing she'd never have to face her son and her past.

/*/

Blaise hadn't only Owled Theo. He'd Owled Ginny as well.

 _Hello love,_

 _I did as you asked. I went to have a discussion with Hermione about her behavior at Viglio's. It was a simple thing to get sorted. However, in the midst of our discussion, Hermione began to cry. You know I'm shite when it comes to that, so I nearly broke my neck getting out of her office. Her crying didn't have anything to do with the subject we were discussing, which makes me think her behavior has caused problems between her and Draco._

 _I'm not ashamed to say that a crying Hermione Granger is not a sight I care to experience again._

 _I love you. See you this weekend._

 _Blaise._

/*/

After a long day chasing celebrities, assigning photographers and filing reports, Ginny was glad to see an Owl from Blaise. As she read it, all the weariness of the day slowly slid from her body as she chuckled to herself.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. I don't think you've cried since you discovered Ron had taken up with Lav Lav. Smooth move girl. I think you must have gotten everyone's attention."

Laughing, Ginny put the letter on her bedside table, thinking she and Hermione would have a good laugh the next time they saw each other, or not.

After a shower and a quick meal, Ginny laid down with a smile still on her face.

/**/

Draco woke early Tuesday morning with his arms still wrapped around Hermione. They were back to being able to sleep with each other. He was more than chuffed. Moving her hair out of the way with his nose, Draco kissed Hermione's neck then her shoulder.

"Good morning love," he said, running his hand down Hermione's arm. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake."

"I've missed being with you Hermione," Draco admitted in a hoarse voice. "Shall we start our renewed relationship off with a bit of sex?"

Turning so she faced Draco, Hermione had a very smart reply. "I missed being with you as well. Perhaps if you remove those jeans and get under the blankets, we can get up to something."

Draco jumped up off the bed seemingly removing every stitch of clothing in one move before sliding under the covers. "You smell so good love," he whispered hoarsely, running his thumbs over Hermione's breasts. "I can't contain myself."

"Come to me," Hermione whispered in the same hoarse voice. "I'm more than ready."

Draco didn't need any more of an invitation. Turning on his back, he pulled Hermione across his body so she was straddling him. As she lowered herself onto his throbbing dick, they both let out moans of sexual excitement. It had been days, and they made love like it had been months. Their first go was fast as their orgasms came quickly. They were slippery and sticky, but that did not deter them. Ten minutes after their first orgasms, Hermione and Draco were working on their second.

Whispering to each other, promises were made to never let anything come between them again. By the time they were lying side by side enjoying the afterglow of sex, they were both at least an hour late for work. Normally two of the most punctual people in the Wizarding community, Hermione and Draco decided that being late this one day didn't matter as much as their renewed relationship.

/*/

At both OTS and Granger & Associates, the employees were wondering about their missing colleagues.

Blaise had stopped by Team 3 and was surprised to find out Draco hadn't made it in yet. As he greeted Donald and Brian, his thoughts turned to mayhem. He'd rather think mayhem than the possibility Draco had been removed from the Ministry rolls for cause.

He sat down at his desk hoping that the dispute between Hermione and Draco hadn't turned to something dark. Blaise was still sitting in his desk worrying when Draco stopped in to apologize for his lateness citing an important matter that had come up early that morning.

Blaise who was happy to see his agent in one piece told him to send an Owl the next time he needed time away.

"Will do," Draco replied as he headed to his office.

/*/

Although Donald and Brian were wondering, they didn't comment when Draco entered the workroom, realizing it had to be something fairly important to keep their always on time supervisor from his job.

"Good morning lads. I apologize for the lateness of my arrival. How is everything?"

"Good morning Draco. Brian and I have finished up with our prior case and moved on to the next. All the case needs is your review before we turn it in to Blaise."

"Excellent," replied Draco. "Thank you. I'll just review the case now so we can get it to Blaise. No worries about this new case boys. I'll remain behind tonight to get as much sorted as possible."

Brian smiled at Draco, but pointed at Donald. "Feeling a little guilty about leaving me alone with this nutter? No problem. I had him well in hand. The only problem was him trying to banter me up."

Both Donald and Draco chuckled at Brian's remarks.

"Careful Brian," Donald sniped, never raising his head. "You are among wizards who have mastered the art of bantering."

"You won't be roping me into your bull shite Donald. Time to get our minds back to the job at hand. I'll be over the other side reviewing the case. One small change. When I'm finished Brian, I'd like you to present it to Blaise. Donald will present the next case."

Brian and Donald glanced at each other. Their supervisor was delegating, which meant he trusted them to make the team look good. They were both chuffed as they busied themselves with the case in front of them.

"We'll be so smooth, Blaise won't know what hit him," smarted Donald.

Without looking up from his own case review, Draco smarted off right back. "You might want to hold off being so smug until after you've faced Blaise."

Draco's comments wiped the smug smile right off Donald's face. "Point taken. I've heard he can be a bear."

Draco got in the last words. "I'll just point out that it's better to have heard than to have experienced."

Donald nodded his head, but didn't reply, because there was no rebuttal for the truth.

/*/

Hermione arrived at her desk happy and very satisfied. She and Draco had made up, made love and her world was back on it's true axis. It was time to get to work.

On the top of her work pile, Hermione found a note from Justin who wanted to discuss a case he had coming up on Wednesday. She and Justin hadn't had a decent discussion in a while. Hermione looked forward to it.

Justin stood when Hermione entered his office. After their initial greeting, he got right down to facts. He was wavering on how to prosecute his case. The defendant had been accused of several crimes. Some more serious than others. Justin knew he could get the wizard convicted on the lower offenses, but was unsure about the higher crimes.

Hermione offered her insight. "I understand your concern Justin, but I am also baffled by it. Our only job has always been and will always be to present evidence. Sometimes we have to decide what pieces of evidence are most compelling, but we don't decline to prosecute because we think we might not win. Present the evidence and let the Wizengamot decide."

Justin nodded, but to Hermione he appeared uncomfortable.

Hermione closed Justin's door with her wand. "Is there something you're not telling me Justin? You are one of the most confident prosecutors in London. What has shaken that confidence?"

"I'm fine Hermione."

"Alright Justin. You're a grown wizard so I won't sit here trying to pull information you obviously don't want to share. You know where I am if you want to talk. Good luck tomorrow, and no matter the outcome, you'll be fine. You always are."

Justin smiled at Hermione. "Thanks for the pep talk, even though I didn't know I needed one."

Giving Justin a little wave, Hermione left his office and headed back to her own where she found another note. This one from Gloria who exclaimed in big letters that she had received a letter from Severus Snape inviting her to a meeting.

Hermione found it humorous that Severus had Owled Gloria so quickly. "Stay out of your business was it, Mr. Snape? You seem to be in a mighty big hurry to meet my brilliant assistant prosecutor."

Deciding she would catch up with Gloria before then end of the day, Hermione started sorting through the material piled up on her desk.

/*/

Severus had adjusted his routine. Instead of taking all of his meals in his rooms, he'd begun taking lunch in the dining room. Initially, it felt strange to have his meal alone in such a big room, but he had adjusted. It was a nice change from sitting at the table in the north wing kitchenette.

On Tuesday, in addition to his lunch, there was an Owl message beside his plate. Noting the Ministry seal, Severus hoped it was good news from Kingsley.

It was.

Severus read the message with a surge of excitement.

 _Severus,_

 _My plate is more than full at the moment, however, what we've discussed is high on my list of priorities. Therefore, I would like to set up a meeting in my office for Wednesday, 4/28 at 10:00._

 _The capital for this project has already been secured. Please be prepared to present me with your vision, how we should proceed, and how you will go about bringing the correct people on board. We will discuss this at the meeting, but I need to impress on you your group must consist of more than a few part time people who can only work four or five hours a week. We will need anchors who will then supervise the part timers. I didn't mean to get this far into this subject, but, as I stated, my time is at a premium right now and I don't want to waste my time or yours. It's simple. Come prepared._

 _Regards,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic._

Severus read the letter over again and was comfortable with most of what Kingsley had written. He didn't have any worries about being unprepared. He'd been working on this for over almost two years. He was prepared. However, the remarks about part time people annoyed Severus. He'd have to try to talk Kingsley around on that point. In any startup, part time people were the backbone of the project. Down the line, if they chose to remain with the project, they would be given the opportunity of coming on board full time.

/*/

Finishing his lunch, Severus headed back to his rooms to confirm the appointment with Kingsley as well as Owl the several witches and wizards who had expressed interest in his telecommunications ideas.

After sending his reply to Kingsley, Severus' next Owl was to Gloria Isles. For as much as he had cautioned Hermione against interfering in his life, he was very curious about this tall, brilliant, auburn haired witch.

After putting together a generic form letter which would be sent to the interested parties, Severus double checked it for accuracy.

 _Greetings,_ Gloria Isles

 _We have previously spoken about the possibility of you joining a telecommunications project I have in the works. Funding has come through and a team is being put together. However, before I accept you to the team, I would like to meet with you personally. I am scheduling appointments for this coming Thursday, 4/29/04._

 _The available times are, 10:30-11:00-11:30-1:00-1:30-2:00. This meeting should take no more than twenty minutes. I have scheduled you for 10:30. If this an acceptable time, please confirm with a return Owl. If not, please respond with the time you will be available._

 _If you are accepted to the team, please be ready to start within the next two weeks._

 _Regards,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Telecommunications Specialist_

Severus then addressed the letters to the appropriate candidates with the selected time. For this important project, he only wanted the best. Some people receiving his letter would probably be surprised to hear from him, but thrilled to be considered.

Getting up to stretch, Severus noted to himself, "I can work with thrilled."


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 36**

Finishing his lunch, Severus headed back to his rooms to confirm the appointment with Kingsley as well as Owl the several witches and wizards who had expressed interest in his telecommunications ideas.

After sending his reply to Kingsley, Severus' next Owl was to Gloria Isles. For as much as he had cautioned Hermione against interfering in his life, he was very curious about this tall, brilliant, auburn haired witch.

After putting together a generic form letter which would be sent to the interested parties, Severus double checked it for accuracy.

 _Greetings,_ Gloria Isles

 _We have previously spoken about the possibility of you joining a telecommunications project I have in the works. Funding has come through and a team is being put together. However, before I accept you to the team, I would like to meet with you personally. I am scheduling appointments for this coming Thursday, 4/29/04._

 _The available times are, 10:30-11:00-11:30-1:00-1:30-2:00. This meeting should take no more than twenty minutes. I have scheduled you for 10:30. If this an acceptable time, please confirm with a return Owl. If not, please respond with the time you will be available._

 _If you are accepted to the team, please be ready to start within the next two weeks._

 _Regards,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Telecommunications Specialist_

Severus then addressed the letters to the appropriate candidates with the selected time. For this important project, he only wanted the best. Some people receiving his letter would probably be surprised to hear from him, but thrilled to be considered.

Getting up to stretch, Severus noted to himself, "I can work with thrilled."

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 37**

Mid afternoon Tuesday, Theo began clearing away a few things in his last unoccupied bedroom. It was a good sized room which would give a seven year old plenty of space. The last thing Theo wanted was for Declan to feel like a prisoner. In addition, the room was far enough away from Esther for the child to be safe in case she couldn't abide the sight of him.

Theo stood there looking at the clean, bare room knowing one firm thing. If Esther had problems being around Declan, he would set her straight, immediately. If he now had to live without Padma, Esther could face living with her child, or else. What the, or else, would be, Theo didn't know at the moment, but he'd think of something.

/*/

Jay appeared at the door of the room asking Theo for a quick word.

Taking one last look around, Theo stepped out of the room. "I've done what I can in there for now. What can I do for you mate?"

"I want you to know I've made arrangements to remain in London for a bit longer than I first thought. However, I've leased a flat. I hope you don't think I'm being ungrateful, because I'm not. I'd just like a bit more privacy. Your mind and health are in the right place. You don't need me underfoot. Don't think you've gotten rid of me though, because you haven't."

Jay had been good company and they'd had some raucous conversations, but Theo understood. "So," replied Theo with a smirk. "Leanne must be looking pretty interesting."

"You know I don't kiss and tell Theo, but if I did, the answer would be yes. Leanne is looking very interesting. I'll be moving what little I brought with me out Friday evening. Here's my address. Leanne and I will probably see you sometime during the weekend."

"Let's make that next weekend mate. I'm going to be tied up this coming weekend. Good luck with the flat and the witch. Don't try leaving London without seeing me," laughed Theo reaching out to give Jay a quick hug.

Jay stood there smiling before responding with a snappy reply. "Leave London? I'm leaning towards relocating here permanently."

"Hilarious," laughed Theo. "All this from doing nothing with your clothes on. Worked out well."

"There you go with that outrageous shite. Just so you know. Whatever I do now, I do with my clothes off."

Theo roared. "Good luck mate. You know where to find me. I'm going to lock myself in the study for a while. There are things I need to order through Owl Services. I'll see you later. Be sure to tell Cely you're setting up a flat. She'll probably beg to take care of you, and Leanne."

"And her care will be welcome Mr. Nott. See you later."

/*/

All of Padma's catalogues had continued to arrive by mail. Theo just hadn't gotten around to canceling any of them, which was good for him. He had removed all the old furnishings in Declan's room. He needed all new.

It had taken Theo almost two hours to figure out what a seven (almost eight) year old would need. Theo ordered what he thought was needed always keeping the thought in the back of his mind additional items could be ordered after Declan arrived.

After sending off his orders, Theo was headed for the bathroom when Cely rushed past heading for the door. Silly elf, Theo thought as he hurriedly summoned his wand. She'll get herself blown up.

Following closely behind Cely, Theo stood behind her as she opened the door and welcomed Severus into the house. Stepping back, Theo gave Cely a stern warning about rushing to the door then sent her off to the kitchen to make dinner.

/*/

"Hello Mr. Nott. I hope I'm not intruding," Severus remarked, extending his hand. "I'm not one to turn up without notice. However, you did invite me to dinner."

Theo shook Severus' hand, inviting him to come through to the den. "Your company is welcome, although I was a bit cross with Cely for rushing to the door. I wouldn't want to have to duel at my own front door if you had been an intruder."

"You're right Mr. Nott. We wouldn't want that. However, being an elderly and experienced house elf, Cely wouldn't have knowingly allowed anyone through who meant you harm. I'm sure you learned that in fifth year. Now. As long as you're sure I'm not intruding. I have some thoughts I'd like to share."

Theo smiled in embarrassment. He knew that. The duties and powers of house elves had been discussed in fifth year, he had simply pushed it out of his mind. "Not intruding at all. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Perhaps tonight will be the perfect night for me to share how your most favored witch almost killed me."

"I can't wait," answered Severus drolly.

Theo didn't like the sound of Severus' response, but smartly didn't offer any response.

/*/

In Ireland, a seven year old, soon to be eight year old wizard was worrying about what was happening in his life. His Morai (grandmum) had succumbed to some disgusting, muggle disease and he was about to be sent to live in England, and he was frightened. He was frightened because he didn't know anything about those people or London. He was an Irish lad who didn't give two hoots about the buggers in England.

Opening the book in front of him, the young wizard began to read about Britain, knowing he didn't want any of the Brits to catch him unprepared.

Dividing his vision between reading and glancing at the suitcases lined up against his bedroom wall, Declan Cobb, as he had been called all these years, was trying to digest the fact he was not a Cobb at all nor was he a Byrne. He was a Nott. He'd been given a hasty, blurred history of his _real_ family, but nothing was making sense. He had often wondered why he was the only Cobb in the family, but it hadn't ever mattered. He was loved. Now he was going to strangers.

He had been brought up in love as part of a tough, Irish family who didn't care a wit for the English. He knew swear words and how to use them. What was he to do with all that knowledge if his real family were weak willed pussies like uncle Mick always said?

How many accolades had he received for the strength of his magic even at this young age? He was going to be a powerful wizard and he wouldn't have any problem proving it. Taking a deep breath, Declan promised that anyone who tried to hurt him would get a taste of what little magic he had.

/*/

Declan was on page fifty of his book when the wizard he had known as his uncle Conor came to the doorway. "What are you up to mate?"

"Have you gone blind then uncle? I'm reading."

"Lose the tone Declan, and don't be a smart arse." Conor snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Declan told Conor he was studying up on Britain. "If I'm going to live among them, I need to know about them."

Conor sighed as he reached out to run his hand through Declan's head of thick, black hair. He loved this little wizard, but life was life. He was in no position to take care of a seven year old boy. "I need to tell you something. Put the book down and listen. "

Declan marked his chapter then closed the book.

"You were sent here from England on the day you were born. The only person who knows the whole story is gone, but if I have it right, your mum was killed in the war with Voldemort and your father never knew you existed. I'm telling you this so you don't think nobody in England loved you. Somebody loved you enough to get you away from a madman. What was done was done because it had to be done."

Declan gazed at his uncle, a sullen look covering his face. "You're feeding me shiyte uncle Conor. Uncle Mick told me that the people in England couldn't wait to get rid of me."

Cuffing Declan lightly upside his head, Conor told him to watch his mouth. "I know mum and uncle Mick let you get away with a lot of things, but that stops now. You'll act like a gentleman when you get to England. That swearing bullshiyte is out."

Declan laughed as he hugged his uncle. "Okay uncle Conor. No swearing."

As for your uncle Mick, he was a right foul git to tell you something like that. He was just having you on. If me and Mick were set up right, we'd be keeping you, but with me in the states for work and him running all over Australia for the same, it's better you're with the Notts. With mum gone, I want nothing but the best for you. Maybe after you get settled, your family will invite me to visit."

"You and Mick are my family," Declan replied softly, fighting back tears. "I know I have to go and I think the people in England will like me, but you're my family. I don't want you to forget about me."

Reaching out to grab Declan in a hug, Conor promised he'd never forget him. When they pulled apart, Conor who was feeling extremely emotional put the book back in Declan's hand. "Study up lad. Make mum proud. There are still some loose ends I need to tie up so I can close down the house before the new people move in. I left lunch on the table. Behave yourself until I get back and do not go beyond the gate. Understood?"

"Understood uncle Conor. Hurry back."

/*/

Conor Byrne hurried away from the house. He had received an Owl. The story he'd just told Declan was far from the truth his mum had told him. It was the story a Mr. Theodore Nott had insisted he tell Declan with the explanation he wanted Declan to feel as comfortable as possible during his transition. Conor wanted that as well. Nott had also enclosed a large sum of galleons to ensure his wishes were carried out, so that's what he'd done. By way of an Owl, the unwanted child had been turned into a precious son who had been sent to Ireland to protect him from the war.

/*/

Tuesday morning at OTS didn't go exactly as planned. Brian did present their case to Blaise and come away with high marks, but he also had a request from Blaise. Team4 needed assistance in the field. Blaise wanted someone on Team3 to go assist them.

Draco sent both Brian and Donald telling them he would finish up their second case then proceed to the third.

After Donald and Brian went out to meet Harry and Michael, Draco notified Blaise then got on with his work. When Draco looked up again, it was after 3:00. This late in the day he didn't see any reason to stop for lunch, so he kept plugging away.

With Donald and his bantering out of the way, Draco was able to sail through most of their second case. He was just down to reviewing the case and field notes when Blaise appeared in the doorway holding two takeaway lunch trays.

"Lunch for the hardworking boy," Blaise called out. "I knew you wouldn't get off your arse if Donald and Brian weren't here. Tuna on whole wheat or pastrami on rye. Your choice. They must have new staff in Food Services. These sandwiches are a bit more upscale than usual."

"I'll have the tuna. Thank you. I'm just tying up the last ends of our second case which will be presented to you in the morning."

"That was a good move having Brian present the case to me. He's pretty sharp. I tried my best to trip him up, but he wasn't having it."

"Donald will be presenting the next case."

Looking up from his sandwich, Blaise glared dramatically at Draco. "If Donald appears in front of me with his usual nonsense, I'm going to give him what for. I respect the man and his work, but shite. Give that back and forth rubbish a rest already."

"Come on Blaise. That's just his personality. He'll be fine. I'd much rather have Donald than be stuck with some arsehole. We have a good team."

"Yes you do." Pausing, Blaise asked how things were with Hermione.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Draco finished chewing before replying to Blaise's question. "Everything is fine. She and I are back on the same page, but it was touch and go for a little bit."

"Glad to hear that mate, because I thought I would have to call you in front of me to get you going. Ginny will be happy."

Draco sat back in the chair giving Blaise quite a hard look. "What does Weasley have to do with anything?"

An embarrassed Blaise told Draco how he Owled Ginny the same time he Owled Theo about Hermione crying.

"Dammit Blaise. Everyone didn't have to know."

"Everyone didn't know," snapped back Blaise. "I was feeling overwhelmed and Owled my witch. My apologies."

"Sorry," apologized Draco. "I guess I'm still a bit sensitive over the whole thing. It's all good. We still need to see Severus. She upset him a bit too."

Blaise started to comment, but decided it wasn't his business. However, he did take time to think that when Hermione put her foot in something, she really stepped in it. "Having Donald and Brian work with Team4 won't set you back any. Will it?"

"Maybe a bit. We planned to present you our last case tomorrow, but it will be more like Thursday afternoon or Friday morning."

"Don't rush," Blaise commented, draining the last of his tea. "I'll be leaving early on Friday. If the last case isn't ready by Thursday afternoon, we'll go over it on Monday. I have work waiting on my desk. I'll see you later."

Draco cleared away the lunch remains sending everything to the trash basket. "I'll see you later mate. Thanks for lunch. Hermione and I will have you and Ginny over when she gets back."

/*/

Draco finished up his case and field note review and put everything aside. It was nearing 5:00. Even if Donald returned within the next half hour, Draco wanted him to have time to look things over. They would present to Blaise in the morning.

Donald and Brian were back when Draco returned from a trip to the bathroom and were on their way back from the Team4 offices.

"Miss us?" Asked Donald while Brian simply said good afternoon.

"Well, it was quiet. We have another case ready to present to Blaise," Draco told him with a smirk. "Would you like to see Blaise now or in the morning?"

Donald surprised both Brian and Draco with his reply. "I'll present now. We'll need to get busy right from the jump if we want to be caught up by Thursday morning."

"Alright then," Draco chuckled glancing at Brian. "Be sure everything is in order."

"How could it not be? You said you finished it up."

Donald picked up the folder on his way to Blaise's office.

"Stop! I've delegated responsibilities to you and Brian, but I won't let you step in front of Blaise unprepared. Check the bloody case."

Donald started to get huffy, but Brian cut him off. "Stop being an arse Donald. Check the fucking file and get on with it."

Brian had just sworn at him. Plopping heavily into a chair, Donald scanned the first page. Then the next. "These pages aren't signed."

"Of course they're not signed Donald. It doesn't matter who reviews the case last. What matters is who is taking it in front of Blaise. You know that. You assumed I had signed the file. Don't make that mistake again."

A subdued Donald summoned a quill and began to review each page signing as he went. "I nearly fucked up," he said lowly."

"Nearly, but didn't," replied Brian clapping his team mate on the shoulder. "If you've dated and initialed the front and end pages, you're good to go."

Donald grabbed the quill once again. When he was through, he stood up and headed to Blaise's office without a word.

Both Draco and Brian were silent. Neither wizard was trying to embarrass Donald, but he had to realize now that he was handling more important matters, he had to pay attention. Draco and Brian busied themselves waiting for Donald to get back.

Then he was in the doorway. "Thank you both. I would have made such a fool of myself. Blaise was very pleased with our work and the way I presented it. So again, thank you. Believe it or not, I might have learned a lesson. Last man in, checks everything out. He who is bringing it to Blaise, signs. Let's get the heck out of here. I think we must be the last in the building."

"Not hardly my wizard."

"Ha! I knew that. I felt I had to do a bit of bantering just so you both would know you can't keep a good banterer down."

The three laughed all the way to the lifts.

/*/

Just before 5:30, Hermione sat down with Gloria who was still excited over her message from Severus.

"I'll be meeting with Mr. Snape at 10:30 on Thursday. I'll have Walter cover for me if you don't mind. Mr. Snape never mentioned Mr. Eilson. I assume he'll be there as well. Isn't this fantastic? I wonder who else he has chosen?"

Hermione smiled at her overexcited, _almost_ assistant prosecutor. "I'll share something with you Gloria. Mr. Snape would rather be called Severus. In addition, I'll also share something I'll ask you not to repeat until Severus chooses to mention it. Brendan Eilson is Severus' pen name, so to speak. The wizards are one and the same."

"No!" Gloria exclaimed with both hands covering her mouth. "No! I don't know if I'll be able to manage."

"Manage what?" Asked Hermione not understanding what there would be to manage.

"My breathing," Gloria replied with a beet red face.

Hermione laughed so hard she had to excuse herself to use the ladies. When she came back, she was chuckling. "Just be your wonderful, brilliant self. He'll love you."

"Oh Merlin!" Sighed Gloria. "I love his work. I wonder if he'll remember corresponding with me?"

"Gloria," Hermione called out softly. "Severus is just a wizard. Treat him as such. If you go in there fawning over him, you will not make the group. I can guarantee that."

After taking a few deep breaths, Gloria got herself under control. "Thank you for the advice Hermione. I do so want to be on the committee or in the group. I'm hoping things can be worked out time wise if I'm accepted. Being on the forefront of the newest invention in the Wizarding world is something I wouldn't miss for the world. I wonder how long it will take for a decision."

Hermione didn't want to say too much, but she did suggest there would probably be an immediate decision if Severus wanted her for the group.

"Alright Hermione. I'll say goodnight. Thanks again. See you in the morning."

"Have a good night Gloria."

Barring any simpering or fawning, Hermione was sure Gloria would be accepted. Brendan/Severus was partial to tall, intelligent, auburn haired witches. Gloria's lovely, blue eyes wouldn't hurt either.

Chuckling to herself, Hermione grabbed her purse and wand. It was time to get home and enjoy her _new_ relationship.

/*/

Hermione stepped into the lift thinking about doing naughty things with Draco. In the midst of a particularly naughty thought, the lift doors opened and Anthony walked in.

"Hermione! Nice to see you again. Two days in a row. Perhaps it's fate. Have you given any thought to what I asked?"

Hermione played dumb. She was not going to get into it with her recent ally over some tea date that was never going to happen, but Anthony was insistent. Moving closer to Hermione, Anthony lowered his voice so she would have to lean into him. Which she didn't. However, just as she reached up to back Anthony off, the lift doors opened again. This time Hermione was looking into the faces of Draco and his two assistants.

Donald immediately backed out dragging Brian with him. "We'll walk down"

Draco held the lift doors for a good two seconds before stepping in.

Anthony nodded and greeted Draco by his surname. "Good evening Malfoy."

"Goldstein," Draco answered with a nod. "Not trying to chat up Hermione Granger are you?"

Anthony frowned, but before he could answer, Hermione interjected. "Draco is just having a bit of fun. He and I are dating, so he knows wizards don't chat me up."

Anthony took two side steps away from Hermione with an even more pronounced frown on his face. "That's an interesting bit of news." Nodding first at Draco then Hermione, a clearly frustrated Anthony extended his hand to Draco. "Well done Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps the next time your _date_ gets in a bind, she'll come to you."

When the lift stopped, Anthony left the car without saying a word.

/*/

"What was all that?" Asked Draco letting the lift door shut.

"It was about nothing. Before you go off half cocked, it was you and Severus who suggested I approach Anthony instead of Kingsley, which I did. After helping me, he got the impression I wanted to have tea. Not wanting to irritate him, I didn't make it clear at the time that we are dating."

"The one time you should open that mouth, you don't," huffed Draco. "Well, now he knows. No more lift rendezvous for him."

Hermione gave Draco a dazzling smile as she cheeked out an answer. "No more advice giving for you."

Draco smiled back at Hermione as he pushed the button to open the door. "I've spent enough time here today. Let's go home and get comfortable, unless you want me to take you to tea."

Rubbing up against Draco, Hermione whispered that she had his tea and his cake as well.

"Good, because I'm thirsty and hungry all in one."

They left the lift arm in arm.

/*/

Brian and Donald went down the stairs two at a time. When they reached ground level, Donald told Brian they hadn't seen a thing and should never mention what they hadn't seen if they wanted to keep their heads.

Brian just shrugged. He'd seen worse in the stairwells and dark recesses of the Ministry. A witch with her hand on someone's chest was nothing.

"I'll see you in the morning Donald."

"See you."

/*/

Severus and Theo talked over brandy then talked over dinner with Severus making some important points. He was also amused by the soft boiled egg story Theo described.

"Hermione and those bloody soft boiled eggs. She'll try to foist them on anyone."

"Yes. Nothing more lovely than a grown arse wizard vomiting and shitting all over himself in front of company."

Smiling, Severus remarked quite softly. "Many of us have been there at one time or another."

Theo lifted his glass. "Here's hoping it will only happen to this wizard once in his life. Cheers."

"Quite right Mr. Nott. Quite right," Severus replied raising his glass. "What do you think of my suggestions?"

"I think we should talk more about them… after pudding.

/*/

When they were once again seated comfortably in the den, Theo responded to Severus' points.

"I appreciate you offering two entirely different scenarios Severus. Although I am very surprised you would want me for your telecommunications group. I know little to nothing about the subject."

"You aren't alone Mr. Nott. This is a brand new area of research for the Wizarding world. None except for Hermione and perhaps Miss Isles know anything as of yet, and they only know what they've read. This is brand new territory that needs several types of personalities to be successful. I see you more as a teacher in the manual/physical area."

Theo savored his brandy for moment. "In other words, you need someone who will handle insurrections, and please stop calling me Mr. Nott. We are so far past that."

Severus smiled, but shifted slightly in his chair. "Fine, Theo. In a manner of speaking, that's exactly how I see you. A handler of insurrections. However, in this case, you would be a knowledgeable handler. You would have to go through the same training as your cerebral counterparts. In addition, with your connections in the real estate world, you would be instrumental in finding just the right property for our headquarters."

"I see you've been thinking pretty far ahead. Recently, I've found that I can barely think a week ahead. I'm probably not who you need."

Severus knew if he wanted to get Theo involved, he'd have to sell him on the idea, and for the next thirty minutes, Severus had done just that. By the time they were ready to move on to the next topic, Theo agreed to take the invitation under consideration.

/*/

After a short stretch of the legs and a bathroom break, the two wizards sat back down to discuss Severus' alternate suggestion. If he couldn't talk Theo into joining the telecommunications group, he had a suggestion regarding Theo's idea of leaving London permanently. One which revolved around his home in Oregon.

Theo had found that as more time passed from the day Padma died, the less important it seemed that he permanently get out of London. Initially, it seemed he wouldn't be able to live with the memories of his wife, but now he wouldn't live without them.

"It's very kind of you to offer your home in Oregon to me. It would be a viable solution if I was still interested in leaving London. Which I'm not. At the time I made certain statements, I was distraught. Although I still miss my wife tremendously, I no longer want to get away from those memories. I want to embrace them. Besides, as you know, Esther's son will be making his appearance as soon as Saturday. It wouldn't be feasible for me to walk away and leave him with a mother who doesn't want him."

Severus really hadn't seen Theo leaving London permanently, but thought it wise not to contradict a man who was under a great degree of stress. Since that had been settled, Severus knew he'd found his right hand man on the labor side of his vision. All he had to do was keep pushing.

Severus and Theo spoke for another few minutes with Severus bringing the conversation back around to his telecommunications group.

Theo nodded as Severus handed him a packet of information. He wouldn't be disrespectful enough to say it out loud, but he was getting a bit annoyed with the push Severus was doing. Taking the packet, Theo assured Severus he would read through it and give his final answer by Friday.

There wasn't more Severus could say. He just knew that joining the group would be as good for Theo as it would be for the group. The wizard needed a diversion.

/*/

After Severus left, Theo glanced through the packet. Mobile communications seemed like a very interesting concept, and it didn't hurt that a brilliant wizard thought enough of him to invite him to the table.

If only Padma was here, he thought. She had always made decisions easy.

As late as it was, Theo took a quick shower then set out to take a brisk walk hoping to release some of his tension, and to think.

/*/

Once Hermione and Draco reached his house, he resurrected the subject of Anthony Goldstein. "How long has Goldstein been chasing you?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She had so hoped the subject was closed, but obviously it wasn't. "Anthony was not chasing me. He was inquiring."

"Really? Snapped Draco. "Inquiring is it?"

Holding up a hand for Draco to stop talking, Hermione scolded him. "You want to know about Anthony. I'm telling you. About two months ago, he asked me to accompany him to the theater. An invitation which I declined. I didn't speak to him again until yesterday when I asked him to help me get DHG closed up. After getting that sorted, he invited me to have tea in his office. Which I did. He also inquired if I would like to go out for tea. It was then I should have mentioned that you and I are dating, but I didn't, because I wasn't sure we were still a couple. Fast forward to tonight and there you have it. When you stepped in the lift, I was helping him keep his distance. As fast as your assistants ran away, I realize it might have looked like something else entirely."

Draco didn't speak for several seconds, which annoyed Hermione.

"Well."

"Well what Hermione?"

"Well, there you have it."

Draco glanced at Hermione who was standing there with hands on her hips. "I don't know why you are standing there as though you are some aggrieved party. I simply asked a reasonable question about a wizard I found in close quarters with my witch. We will not turn this conversation into some kind of battle. I asked, you answered. I don't want it to seem as though I'm questioning you over every little thing. It's about us trusting each other."

Feeling a bit foolish, Hermione dropped her hands to her sides. She had been ready to get into a confrontation over something as simple as a question. A question she would have asked had the shoe been on the other foot.

Taking a seat beside Draco, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "How did we ever get on this subject?" She asked taking his hand in hers. "I thought you wanted some of my tea and cake."

"I do. I'll forgo the tea," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "But I'll take all the cake you have to give."


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 37**

Holding up a hand for Draco to stop talking, Hermione scolded him. "You want to know about Anthony. I'm telling you. About two months ago, he asked me to accompany him to the theater. An invitation which I declined. I didn't speak to him again until yesterday when I asked him to help me get DHG closed up. After getting that sorted, he invited me to have tea in his office. Which I did. He also inquired if I would like to go out for tea. It was then I should have mentioned that you and I are dating, but I didn't, because I wasn't sure we were still a couple. Fast forward to tonight and there you have it. When you stepped in the lift, I was helping him keep his distance. As fast as your assistants ran away, I realize it might have looked like something else entirely."

Draco didn't speak for several seconds, which annoyed Hermione.

"Well."

"Well what Hermione?"

"Well, there you have it."

Draco glanced at Hermione who was standing there with hands on her hips. "I don't know why you are standing there as though you are some aggrieved party. I simply asked a reasonable question about a wizard I found in close quarters with my witch. We will not turn this conversation into some kind of battle. I asked, you answered. I don't want it to seem as though I'm questioning you over every little thing. It's about us trusting each other."

Feeling a bit foolish, Hermione dropped her hands to her sides. She had been ready to get into a confrontation over something as simple as a question. A question she would have asked had the shoe been on the other foot.

Taking a seat beside Draco, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "How did we ever get on this subject?" She asked taking his hand in hers. "I thought you wanted some of my tea and cake."

"I do. I'll forgo the tea," he whispered, kissing her shoulder. "But I'll take all the cake you have to give."

/

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 38**

After leaving Theo, Severus spent a good amount of time putting together the one thing he hadn't done, a tentative work schedule for the witches and wizards he was inviting aboard. He obviously couldn't set times throughout the day, and he didn't want to work only on weekends, so he did the next best thing. He set evening hours of 7-10 listing Monday through Thursday as the initial meeting days. To Severus, it was important they all get on the same page as far as rules and expectations go before getting down to any real studying. After that, it was feasible that different teams could meet on different days.

Severus didn't want to come off like a former professor, but there would be tests of sorts to insure the chosen people had at least some grasp of communications. The tests would also serve to show where each person should be placed.

By 11:30 pm, everything was in order for his meeting with Kingsley. Unsure if Kingsley would have others sitting in, the last thing Severus had done was use his wand to make additional copies of the presentation. There was no way he would embarrass himself by not having adequate copies for everyone in attendance.

After performing his nightly toilette ritual, Severus slipped into bed looking forward to finally sharing what he had worked so hard on these last two years.

/*/

Back from his walk, Theo sat down in what was to become Declan's room. He needed Padma so badly. He needed, needed her, but he needed her as well. Theo knew she would have accepted Declan without reservations, but she wasn't there. He was an arbitrary, sometimes abrasive wizard who had always needed his wife to temper his conclusions. What the hell was he going to do without her? What the hell was he going to do with Declan if Esther acted the arse? What would he do if Declan turned up with three arms or something?

Theo walked over to the window and was once again surprised to hear Padma's voice. This time, whispering in his ear.

"Have I taught you nothing love? Has everything we had together been lost with my death? You are not that hateful, arrogant wizard who threw insults at me before realizing you loved me. You have changed. I changed you. Don't despair. Even though I can't be with you physically, I'll help with Declan as much as I can. Just be strong. For me. Another thing love. Don't spend your life mourning me, or for what we might have had. Gregory Goyle ended our time, but he didn't end your ability to live. Find someone else. I love you Theo and you loved me, but you can't let the rest of your life revolve around me. Pay attention. Someone nice will come along soon. As for Declan, he'll be fine."

Theo knew Padma wasn't really speaking to him, but he took every word to heart. Declan would be fine, and he, he should live life. Theo figured Declan would be fine, but he didn't know if he could move on. Life was such a bitch. Exactly what was he supposed to do when he was still deeply in love with his deceased wife? What witch could hold up?

Waving his wand to turn off the lights in Declan's room, Theo walked slowly to the bathroom where he undressed to take a shower.

It would have been a normal shower, but Padma had followed him to the bathroom. As soon as Theo turned on the water, it seemed to him that Padma had taken him in hand as she had done many times before. As the water cascaded down on him, Theo could feel Padma's mouth and hands on him. His body reciprocated by hardening then releasing the liquids he had been holding in. As the last vestiges of semen spurt from his body, so did the last tears. When Theo stepped out of the shower, he understood what Padma meant. His life was in front of him. He would not be disrespecting her memory by moving on.

/**/

Wednesday dawned drizzly and gray.

Severus was up early.

After a lovely sexual interaction, Hermione and Draco were up early.

After a restless night, Anthony was up early.

Leanne was up early because she had to work, but left Jay sleeping soundly.

Donald and Brian were up early because neither wizard had been able to sleep.

Blaise, like Kingsley, was up early because he'd slept like a baby.

Theo slept in

The day was about to begin.

/*/

At OTS, Brian and Donald said nothing more than good morning to Draco before busying themselves around the office. However, they weren't far into it before Draco told them he wanted to address what they saw in the lift the previous evening.

"I don't know what you mean Draco," Donald answered wiping sweaty palms against his trousers. "Lifts aren't my thing. I often take the stairs so I won't intrude on assignations."

Draco frowned.

An embarrassed Donald rephrased. "What I meant was…."

"I know what you meant Donald. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably be acting the prat as well. I don't normally address my personal life with anyone, but we work together so I want to assure you that there is nothing amiss. Mr. Goldstein thought he was addressing a single witch. Hermione set him straight. That's the end of it. You may now feel free to breathe around me."

Brian shrugged. "I never felt as though I should pussyfoot around you. That's all down to king banterer Donald. Now that we have that settled, shall we get on with our tasks?"

"You disgusting sell out," snapped Donald.

Draco had remained agreeable until this point where he felt he had to step in. Drawing his wand and slamming the door shut with a crash, he snarled at both wizards.

"We are a fucking team. A good team. What happened last night has no bearing on what we do here. It has no bearing on you. My issues are not your issues. Get your shite together and let's get to work."

Donald and Brian began gathering their files and folders as Draco used his wand to open the office door. They hadn't made it out the door before Draco called them back to make a last statement. "It might not seem like it, but I do appreciate your concern. Thank you. Now let's get to it."

Even though the air had supposedly been cleared, the three worked on the cases in front of them without any discussion except what was absolutely necessary.

At 1:00, Brian and Donald decided to step away from the office to have some lunch and invited Draco to come along.

Draco declined but offered a snappy comment. "I'm sure that's just a throwaway invite because we all know you don't want to ride the lifts with me."

Never one to turn down a chance to exchange a smart word, Donald offered his own snappy comment. "You've got that right boss. I don't want to be locked in close quarters with you should something go wrong. You should have seen the look on your face last night, and that's all I'll say about that. Come on Brian. Let's get going before Draco decides he does want to accompany us to lunch."

"Can't say you didn't ask for that boss," added a smiling Brian. "We'll be back in a bit. Would you like us to bring you back some lunch?"

"No thanks my fine fellows. I need to step out for a few minutes. I'll see you both when I get back."

/*/

Draco made a few more entries before slipping his jumper over his head and grabbing his wand. He went to give Blaise a courtesy notice, but the office was empty, so he headed for the lifts. As he stood there waiting, Draco smiled to himself. He could only imagine the look he had on his face when those lift doors opened to reveal Hermione and Goldstein.

"My assistants are too funny," Draco mumbled to the empty lift as he remembered how fast Brian and Donald had backed away from the lift doors. "Dolts."

/*/

Five minutes later, Draco was entering The Wizarding Shop for Gentlemen in Diagon Alley intent on being measured for a few Basic Formal, Casual and Daywear suits. He was also intent on purchasing shirts, trousers, tees, jeans and underwear. All of which would be delivered to his home.

The knowledgeable shop attendant had Draco's measurements in under ten minutes, after which, he showed Draco to a back table where he could have a tea while choosing the materials for his new outfits. Draco sipped his tea taking his time to carefully choose the materials. By the time Draco finished his tea, his choices had been made. Nine suits altogether which he requested be spelled rain repellant. Another ten minutes and Draco had a large pile of items in front of him which would also be delivered. It had been a productive lunch hour.

Stepping out into the drizzle, Draco realized he was a bit hungry. However, instead of stopping for lunch, he decided he would stop for takeaway after work. Rainy nights were great for takeaway, cuddling and cake.

One last stop at a small florist shop where he ordered a lovely bouquet of flowers to be sent to the house for Hermione. Then he was done.

/*/

Severus took a last turn in the full length mirror and was quite satisfied with his appearance. If there was a day to make a good impression, today was that day. He had worked for two years to get to this place and an uneven tie was not going to ruin things.

Severus had a last cup of tea before gathering and shrinking the documents he would be presenting to Kingsley. Straightening his shoulders, Severus chided himself for acting the ponce. He was about to present a verified system that would enrich the Wizarding world. Whether Kingsley accepted it or not, it was a plan Severus would get put in place one way or another. The time for worrying was past. It was now time to sell himself and his project.

/*/

Percy Weasley was standing in Anthony's office when Severus walked up. After shaking hands with both wizards, Severus was asked to have a seat while Anthony went to check with Kingsley.

"I'll just go and inform the Minister you are here. I'll be sitting in on this meeting as well."

Severus sat there stewing during the five minutes Anthony was gone, but managed to regain a reasonable temperament by the time he returned.

"The Minister will be a few minutes," Anthony explained. "In the meantime, there are a few things we should go over before the meeting."

Severus tried his best not to be annoyed as he sat there wondering what there was to go over with Anthony. Anthony was an assistant. Severus' business was with the Minister.

Noticing the slight frown on Severus' face, Anthony began talking.

Severus sat quietly as the somewhat pompous Mr. Goldstein nervously explained his decision to review the documentation was being done to save time.

When Severus finally spoke, it was not good for Anthony.

"I'm sitting here listening to you go on and on about how much time you are saving Kingsley when I had an appointment for 10:00, and it is now 10:15. It seems to me you are the one holding up the Minister's day. I'm versed in the area of presentations. Therefore, I don't see any need for you to review anything. If it isn't a prerequisite that you interfere before I'm allowed to see the Minister, I suggest you stop your posturing and take me to him."

Anthony wanted to respond in kind, but he didn't. Kingsley wasn't quite ready for Severus as he was in the middle of drafting a quick letter to the Governors, but he hadn't authorized any review. Anthony had taken it upon himself to question Severus. Looking back at the decision, Anthony realized it hadn't been such a smart one.

"The Minister wasn't quite ready for you Severus. I only meant to…."

"It doesn't matter what you meant to do Mr. Goldstein. What you have done is annoy me. First off, my time is as valuable as yours. If I wanted a cozy chat with you. I would have Owled ahead. Secondly, I am a punctual man. Which, in my estimation, is a common courtesy. Yet you have me sitting here twenty minutes beyond my appointed meeting time. Should Kingsley comment on this fact, I expect you to explain your decision to have me sit in your office for a _review_."

Without responding to Severus' comments, Anthony stood. "I don't think it will come to that Severus. Please follow me."

Severus followed Anthony into Kingsley's office where he greeted the Minister before being shown to a chair at a large, square, wooden table.

"Nice to see you Severus. I apologize for the wait. As none of the Governors has made an appearance this morning, I had to send a quick reminder of this meeting. Forgive me for saying so, but some of our Governors would prefer the Wizarding world never move forward, which is something I intend to change. Anthony will be sitting in."

Kingsley's last statements didn't sit well with Severus who had been under the impression his work would remain confidential at least until he had a working model in place. Never one to mince words, Severus questioned the need to have so many people involved at the outset.

"Anthony please step out. I'd like to speak to Severus privately. Thank you." Taking a seat across from Severus, Kingsley started with a smile. "I understand your reservations. Let me assure you this is your project. You won't get any interference from anyone. However, with that being said, I want to remind you that will take a great many Galleons to get this project off the ground and keep it going. I'm sure you'd be the first to agree that not many would not sign off on something without at least a basic knowledge of what the project entails. In addition, as I mentioned, there are some who are against any sort of progress. From what we've discussed, I'm entirely in your corner. However, nothing will be done in secret. Secrecy does not bode well for any Administration."

"Of course," Severus responded quickly. "I realize we don't want to appear as though we are trying to pull off something underhanded, but at the same time, I'd rather we keep proprietary information away from the public for now."

"And we shall Severus."

At that moment, Anthony returned to tell Kingsley that three of the Governors were waiting.

"Thank you Anthony. Hand your desk over to Percy for the moment, then show the Governors in."

Severus was still aggravated but realized this was not the time to be antagonistic. This was the time to get a stamp of approval for his project.

/*/

Hermione arrived at her desk to find six new cases laying there. It appeared that OTS had been working overtime. Sifting through the cases, Hermione picked up four and headed first to Terry's office where she dropped off two, then to Justin's office to drop off the other two. She planned to have Gloria work with her on the remaining cases. Gloria needed the experience and Hermione welcomed the help.

Gloria was excited to be invited to work on a case and appeared notebook in hand at Hermione's office door.

"Hello boss. I'm ready for my close up."

Hermione smiled. "Muggle movie fan then Miss Isles?"

"I am. Although I don't spread my peculiarities around. What are the cases we'll be working on? Something scandalous I hope."

Before Hermione could speak, Gloria backtracked. "My apologies. I know better than to make light of any case that comes through our door. I'm sorry."

Hermione handed both cases to Gloria. "Take these back to your desk, review them, write up case notes then come back to see me. We'll go over your findings. Thank you."

Gloria took the two folders, but hesitated before leaving the office. "I won't disappoint you. I promise."

Nodding her head, Hermione gave a short answer. "That's what they all say. Have the cases back to me before end of day."

Gloria left the office hoping that the foot she'd just put wrong wouldn't spoil things between her and Hermione.

/*/

After a quick lunch, Hermione was on her way to the loo when she ran into Justin.

"Good afternoon Hermione. The trial went well today. The Wizengamot saw fit to convict the slimy blighter on every last count. No one will be seeing him for at least five years."

Hermione smiled at her most conscientious prosecutor. "If I might point out, that little spot of doubt you had was about nothing. You are an amazing prosecutor. My offer is still open. If there is something you want to discuss, come see me."

"I'll remember that for the future. Thanks Hermione. I saw the files you left on my desk. I'll get to them when I get back from lunch. I'm famished."

"Have a good lunch. I might call on you to sit in with myself and Gloria this afternoon. I've given her two cases to work up. I'd like your input on her work. I'll let you know."

Justin acknowledged Hermione's comments. "My pleasure. See you in a bit."

After finishing up in the loo, Hermione sat at her desk wavering on whether or not she should go see Anthony. Even though she wouldn't ever accept a date with him, Hermione felt she should have been more forthcoming. She owed Anthony an apology.

/*/

Esther was feeling the best she had in years. The pain she had suffered most of her adult life had been reduced to almost nothing. She had to practice walking upright as opposed to bent over, but she was coming along. Healer Stevenson was a miracle worker. At least, she thought he was a miracle worker. Esther admitted to herself that there might be a number of miracle workers in the world, but she never had the means to contact any of them.

Then she thought of Theo.

Theodore Nott, Jr. Her enemy and her savior. She wouldn't ever say that to him, but that was exactly what he was. No matter that he was only helping her so she would be able to take care of her son. He hated her, but he had saved her. There were so many emotions running through her body. She was in her forties and hadn't ever had anyone come to her rescue. It was hard to know how to feel, but as each day passed, she was becoming more willing to believe she had stumbled upon a miracle.

Esther had just finished dressing after her medicinal bath when Healer Stevenson knocked then popped his head in the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Nott. How are things today? Are you ready for your final procedure? After today, you will be back to as near normal as possible. Even so, I would suggest your nephew allow you to rest for one more night. He will be able to take you home as early as he likes in the morning. I will say you have been a very charming patient. I'll have transport sent to your room so we can get started."

/*/

Esther was finished with her last treatment by 3:30 and was resting peacefully when Theo knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Theo entered the room to find a somewhat drowsy Esther reclining on her bed. "Hello Theo. I've had my last treatment. Although I'm a bit drowsy, I'm feeling top of the world. Please, have a seat."

Theo entered the room and took one of the chairs situated against the wall. He had already spoken to Healer Stevenson and was pleased that Esther was on the mend and could be discharged in the morning. However, being on the mend and being willing to accept her child were two different things. Theo was glad he and Esther would have almost two days to figure things out.

/*/

As Theo sat there, he had things swirling through his mind. Things like paying off Conor Byrne to say what he wanted him to say. Yes, he'd done it, and would do it again. Declan had enough strikes against him without coming to London thinking he was some piece of shite throwaway no one wanted. So he'd paid Conor to lie. It wouldn't be the first lie in his life. As long as Declan got started on the right foot, it was worth it.

Esther appeared to have fallen asleep so Theo got ready to leave. "I'll see you at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Please be up and ready. We will be returning to my home. There are quite a few things to go over before Declan sets foot in London. I've done my part. I expect you to do yours. I'll settle the bill in the morning. Be ready for the next step. I'll see you in the morning."

Esther sighed and opened her eyes. The time was drawing closer. In two days she would become a mother again, for the first time. It was all Esther could do to keep the trembling from circulating through her body knowing trembling was the least of her problems. If she couldn't or wouldn't treat Declan in the proper manner, she knew Theo would wash his hands of her, and that was something she didn't want.

/*/

Hermione decided she would go speak to Anthony. It was only right. He could accept her apology or not, but she would have done the right thing.

Hermione didn't know how Anthony would take her apology after seeing how her disclosure about dating Draco had upset him. Anthony wasn't in his office, but Percy was quick to advise Hermione she could leave a note because Anthony was in an extended business meeting with the Minister.

"Thank you Percy, but I'd rather speak to Anthony in person. I'll try him later."

"Suit yourself Hermione. I'll tell Anthony you stopped by. Oh, wait a second. The door to Kingsley's office just opened. You may be able to speak to Anthony right now."

Percy was right. The door to Kingsley's office had opened and five or six wizards, including Severus and Anthony, were heading down the hall.

Severus nodded but kept going towards the lifts. The Governors nodded and greeted Hermione, but kept going as well. Anthony stopped in front of Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione," he remarked in a slightly curt tone. "I hope you're not here to offer me another opportunity to assist you, because I'm quite busy at the moment." Turning to Percy who was still standing by waiting to hear what Hermione had to say, Anthony snapped at the junior assistant. "Standing around in the hall while half the Board of Governors passes by doesn't look good for you or for me. If you don't have enough work to keep you busy, may I suggest you check with Hermione. I'm sure she has something to fill your time."

Percy knew he shouldn't have been idly standing about, but didn't know why Anthony was so angry. It was a simple matter. Hurrying back to his own office, Percy decided he would speak to Anthony after Hermione left. He was tired of being snapped up over every little thing.

Hermione was there to apologize, but she didn't like Anthony's tone or attitude. Following him into his office, Hermione asked if she might close the door.

"Why?"

Hermione snapped right back. "Why do people normally close a door? I'd like to speak to you in private Anthony. A simple yes or no will do."

Anthony stared at Hermione for a moment before gesturing for her to close the door. Returning to his normal, professional manner, he asked Hermione how he could help her.

"I'm not here to beg any favors, if that's what you think. I'm here to apologize for not being as open and forthright as I should have been. When you asked me out to tea, I should have informed you Draco and I are dating. You and I have been friends and colleagues for too long to be at odds over an oversight. I wasn't trying to come across all cunning or clever. I didn't think it was important. I was wrong."

Nodding his head, Anthony gave Hermione a reluctant smile. "Although this has put paid to any thought of us getting together, I appreciate the explanation and the apology. It also gives my self esteem a bit of a boost. I'm a likeable chap, so I couldn't figure out how you could resist going out with me. It was down to me thinking I had bad breath or something."

Anthony laughed right along with Hermione when she told him his breath was just fine. They conversed for several more minutes before Hermione thanked him for his time and rose from the chair.

"Thanks for seeing me Ant. Have a pleasant day."

"Ah," replied Anthony, getting hastily to his feet. "You haven't called me Ant in an age. Does your use of that pet name mean I should keep the door open for the future?"

With a smile so wide it extended from cheek to cheek, Hermione responded with a bit of cheek. "I want to be open and forthright. That answer would be no, but thanks for asking. Take care Anthony."

Anthony watched Hermione until she turned off to the lifts before sitting back down at his desk. So my lovely crush is dating Malfoy, he thought. Nothing I can do about that, but she hasn't seen the last of me. Not with Kingsley wanting me to be on Severus' telecommunications committee. Surprise Malfoy. I'm going to be sitting next to your witch.

/*/

Donald and Brian were hard at work when Draco returned to OTS. In fact, the next case was ready to be presented to Blaise.

"Nicely done," commented Draco as he took the folder to his desk. "I'll take this one to Blaise. We may not get into the field tomorrow, but we should be fine for Friday. I'll be frank with you both. I hope our next case is somewhere other than Wales."

"Agreed," answered Donald.

"That would be ideal," added Brian. "There must be crime in other places."

Draco laughed as he finished signing off on the case in front of him. "While I don't wish crime on any specific area, I'm in total agreement about Wales. I'm taking this case to Blaise. Be back in a bit."

/*/

Two members of Team2 were in with Blaise when Draco appeared at his door. However, Blaise gestured for Draco to step in.

"We are finished here Draco. Please come in." The two agents from Team2 nodded at Draco as they left the office.

Laying Team3's latest case in front of Blaise, Draco then took a seat. "It's my turn," Draco said with a smile. "I promise not to give you any back and forth. After this, we have one more case which should be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

Blaise smiled as he took the file from Draco. "You've been my mate for a very long time, but if you had come in here acting like Donald, I would have called MLE to arrest your arse."

Draco shrugged as he smiled at his superior. "Fuck you Blaise. We're the best team you have. Just see to my case."

Blaise studied the case then studied it again before making a reply. "Perfect mate. I'll get this up to your better half as soon as I can. Shall we Owl Theo for a men's night? He might need a bit of support with all that's going on in his life right now."

Draco stood. "I'm going to pass for tonight Blaise. Hermione and I are going to spend a quiet night in. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. Just make it before Friday, because this weekend I'm going to Scotland to show my witch a good time, and that's not negotiable."

"Understood mate," Draco replied. "We'll do it tomorrow night. You aren't the only one who will be busy this weekend. Theo has big shite to contend with. If you can, stop by the house. It's takeaway night. I'll speak to you later."

Draco returned to the Team3 offices to find Brian and Donald packing it in for the night.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. Blaise was chuffed with what we presented. If we are on point tomorrow, I think Friday might be a short day. Have a good night."

"No worries Draco. Brian and I love short Fridays. We'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Draco remained at his desk tidying up a few loose ends. By the time he was through, his Wonder Wizard Watch was showing 6:50. Jumping up, Draco gathered his belongings and hurried to the lifts. His whole intent was to be home with the takeaway before Hermione got there. To Draco, takeaway and flowers meant lots of cake, and to him, his witch gave very good cake.


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 38**

Blaise studied the case then studied it again before making a reply. "Perfect mate. I'll get this up to your better half as soon as I can. Shall we Owl Theo for a men's night? He might need a bit of support with all that's going on in his life right now."

Draco stood. "I'm going to pass for tonight Blaise. Hermione and I are going to spend a quiet night in. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. Just make it before Friday, because this weekend I'm going to Scotland to show my witch a good time, and that's not negotiable."

"Understood mate," Draco replied. "We'll do it tomorrow night. You aren't the only one who will be busy this weekend. Theo has big shite to contend with. If you can, stop by the house. It's takeaway night. I'll speak to you later."

Draco returned to the Team3 offices to find Brian and Donald packing it in for the night.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. Blaise was chuffed with what we presented. If we are on point tomorrow, I think Friday might be a short day. Have a good night."

"No worries Draco. Brian and I love short Fridays. We'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Draco remained at his desk tidying up a few loose ends. By the time he was through, his Wonder Wizard Watch was showing 6:50. Jumping up, Draco gathered his belongings and hurried to the lifts. His whole intent was to be home with the takeaway before Hermione got there. To Draco, takeaway and flowers meant lots of cake, and to him, his witch gave very good cake.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 39**

Draco had two feet out of the door when he turned back. Hermione still owed Severus an apology. After sending a quick Owl to Severus inviting him to dinner, Draco hurried to the lifts. He still needed to pick up takeaway and get home before Hermione.

By 7:45, Draco and the takeaway made it to the house only to find that Hermione and Severus had beat him there. Hermione greeted him warmly thanking him for the lovely bouquet while Severus stood to extend his hand.

Handing the large sack to Hermione, Draco turned to face his godfather.

"Thank you for the invitation Draco. Hermione and I have had a chance to discuss our issues. I find her resolution of the matter satisfactory, and we have put it behind us. I have good news of sorts about my project which I would like to disclose."

Glancing quickly at Hermione, Draco replied to Severus. "Glad to hear everything is settled. Perhaps we should eat before you share your news. I hope you are in the mood for some of the best seafood in London."

Severus had a ready answer. "I haven't had seafood in quite a while. I'm very partial to scallops and shrimp."

Smiling, Draco told Severus he would be more than pleased with the meal as the order contained a bit of everything. "I'll let Hermione serve it up while I change into something a bit more comfortable. Excuse me."

Draco was back in five minutes to find Hermione and Severus seated at the kitchen table with three places set out.

"It would seem that Hermione either thinks we are starving or she has a heavy hand. Although it looks quite delicious, there is food enough on my plate to feed three wizards."

Hermione grinned. "Shall we wager that you get through the entire plate? Ten sickles says you leave nothing but bones and skin on your plate."

Draco smiled as Severus declined the bet stating he might be able to get through it all.

"Smart move Mr. Eilson/Snape. You obviously haven't forgotten I've seen your appetite first hand."

Severus nodded as he picked up a broiled scallop on his fork. "Someday you might learn when to be silent Miss Granger. I see today is not that day."

Hermione let out an unremorseful giggle.

Draco was just about to ask about Severus' good news when noises from the apparition area let them know someone was coming through.

"That must be Blaise. I invited him to stop by. If you don't mind making it a bit of a late night Severus, we can discuss your good news after Blaise leaves."

"We'll see Draco," Severus replied in a noncommittal manner.

/*/

Blaise came down the hall followed by Theo who was carrying a bottle of brandy.

"Hello everyone," greeted Blaise. "Smells good in here. I hope we're not intruding. Theo and I thought we would take Draco up on his invitation."

"Hello Hermione, Severus," said Theo handing the brandy to Draco. "Is it a party? If so, count me in."

Hermione suggested they move to the dining room where there was more room as she prepared two more plates.

The seafood dinner was a big hit. The only one not to finish what was on their plate was Hermione who had given up halfway through.

Severus looked on knowingly as he replied smoothly. "Perhaps we should have bet on you Hermione."

"Really? Had it been a contest I would have been sure to finish up," Hermione replied smartly. "Why don't you men go have a brandy. I'll tidy up in here."

Severus, Theo and Blaise headed for the living while Draco remained behind to give Hermione a quick kiss as well as a quick rub across the bum. "Those blighters won't be staying too long. Severus has business with us, then I have business with you."

"Promises, promises," she joked. "I'll be in the study love. There are a few things I'd like to look over. Come get me after Theo and Blaise leave."

"Will do love."

/*/

9:40 found the wizards ending their night of camaraderie. Theo and Blaise said their good night while Severus excused himself to the bathroom. When Severus returned to the living room, both Hermione and Draco were eagerly waiting to hear his news.

"I'll make this quick," said Severus. "My meeting with Kingsley and several of the Governors went well. I not only have complete funding for the project, but funds for company real estate and permanent housing for myself as well."

Hermione was excited. Severus was finally on the track to see his work come to fruition. "That's wonderful Severus. I know you're holding interviews tomorrow. Will you be interviewing me and Draco as well?"

Severus gave Hermione a skeptical look before continuing. "You and Draco have already expressed interest. I see no reason for either of you to interview. I have invited Mr. Nott to be part of the group. As of yet, he hasn't made a decision. I believe he would be an integral part of our group, so I hope he responds in the affirmative. I also plan to utilize his skills and connections to secure the premises for our project as well as a permanent home for myself. As soon as I have a finalized list of candidates, we will hold an introductory meeting which will be announced shortly. I have set meeting times for 7-10, Monday through Thursday starting May 17th. However, after the initial two or three meetings, I may be able to fine tune the schedule. It's getting late. Do you have any questions for me?"

Hermione had questions. "Will our introductory meeting be held at the Ministry?"

"I'd rather it wasn't. There is proprietary information involved which I don't care to see floating about the general public. I'm hoping Mr. Nott….. Theo will be able to find us premises in short order. However, if he cannot manage in a timely manner, it just might come down to our initial meeting being held in one of Kingsley's private conference rooms."

Hermione immediately spoke up about ways to keep proprietary information private which included charming all group members so they couldn't speak about the project except within the group or their designated teams.

"It's called a Parchment Jinx. A parchment is spelled so that anyone signing the particular document will….

Although skeptical, Severus remembered how the illustrious Miss Granger had developed a spell of that nature when she and the rest were forming the group they called Dumbledore's Army. With a bit of tweaking, a spell of that sort would insure information didn't leak out prematurely.

Severus cut across Hermione, but replied in a positive manner. "While we wouldn't want the word SNEAK to appear on the foreheads of any of our group members, it might be possible to use it in another way. Perhaps you could give your jinx a gentle tweak, nothing harmful. Set it so our project becomes a wisp of thought members can't quite bring to the front of their minds unless they are with the group. You can remove the jinx once we've established the trustworthiness of the members."

"What did I miss? Sneak? Jinx?" Asked Draco suspiciously. "Sounds like a spy novel."

"Nope," replied Hermione. "No spy novel. Just a bit of magic I invented in fifth year. I'll work on it Severus."

Draco had a question as well. "I didn't realize it at the time, but your brochures were prominently displayed on father's desk. Does this mean he has committed to investing in the project?"

Severus gave Draco a long look. "Have you ever known your father to miss out on a business opportunity? Your father has been to Oregon several times, and is well aware of what I am proposing. The answer to your question is yes. We agreed if I could get major funding he would invest. In fact, he mentioned how he thought you should get involved as well. I have been in contact with Lucius. He and your mother will be returning home this weekend. He and I will speak then. I'll leave it to you Draco to inform him of your interest."

"Thank you Severus. That's good to know. Father did mention that they might be returning to Wiltshire early. I'll speak to him when he gets settled."

Nodding at Draco, Severus rose from the chair and adjusted his jumper. "I have a full day tomorrow, after which, Theo and I plan to preview several properties. Except for Miss Isles, I have personally chosen the candidates who will interview with me, so I'm fairly certain I'll have enough reliable people to set an introductory meeting. I'll plan for Wednesday the 5th at the latest. Look for my Owl."

Draco was pleased. They were about to delve into a frontier new to the British Wizarding World and he was chuffed.

/*/

After locking up behind Severus, Hermione and Draco sat talking for another hour. They finally headed off to bed after Hermione let out a very loud yawn.

Grabbing Hermione by the hand, Draco brought her to her feet. "Come on love. It's late. We need to get some sleep."

"You're right. It's late love." Hermione echoed. "Let's get some sleep. I'm too tired to shower. I'll do it in the morning."

Draco pulled back the blankets, but neither of the two bothered with night clothes, instead, fell into bed as naked as the day they were born, and it wasn't long after that before they were both asleep.

/*/

Even though it was something he wasn't required to do, Theo brought a seafood plate home to Esther who had been quite gracious that morning even though he had failed to appear at the appointed time to bring her home. He had slept in and hadn't arrived at St Mungo's to pick her up until 10:30.

Theo knocked on Esther's door.

When Esther opened the door, Theo held out the well packaged dinner. "Good evening Esther. I'm not sure if you will like this, but I've brought you a plate from Draco's house. It's a seafood combination dinner."

Esther hesitated. She was there because Theo insisted she be there, but she wasn't sure of her standing. Opening the door wider, Esther stepped out into the hall. Taking the package from Theo's hand, she thanked him.

"I hope this will make up for my lateness this morning."

"With all you've done for me, a bit late is nothing. Shall we share this?"

Theo was amazed at the interaction between himself and his aunt. They were actually conversing like two sane people. "No thanks Esther. I had my fill at Draco's. That plate is for you."

"Thank you Theo. If you don't mind, I'll have it in the kitchen. I don't want any foul odors emanating from my rooms."

Theo let out a booming laugh. "Touché Esther. I wouldn't want any foul odors either. I have some business to see to. I'll be in my study. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Theo," Esther whispered as she made her way to the kitchen.

/*/

Once inside the study, Theo went directly to his catalogue of properties. He had all but promised Severus he had properties available that would fit his needs. There were available properties, but Severus had specific requirements. Theo had two properties that could possibly fit Severus' criteria, but would need a bit of revamping. After thoroughly studying the two properties, Theo decided to put together a plan that should interest Severus. After an hour or so, Theo had everything together. He had just the property if Severus was agreeable to a tad bit of renovating. Theo also had ideas about permanent housing for his former professor, but that could be put aside for now.

Putting the folder aside, Theo picked up the information Severus had left with him. He was interested. As long as he and Esther could get Declan situated properly, he was going to join the team.

Before retiring for the night, Theo again spent a few minutes in Declan's room just looking things over. Not knowing what Declan had been taught, he had loaded up the room with every book and learning tool any British lad would have had access to. Conor Byrne had mentioned how magically advanced Declan was. Being a child of incest, Theo didn't know whether to be alarmed or excited, but the way things were set, it would all come out in the wash.

On the way to his rooms, Theo whispered thanks to his wife for having intervened to save him from himself. One thing Theo knew for sure. Without Padma, he could have become Goyle.

/**/

Thursday was going to be an exciting day for a fair few folks.

Severus was up early ready for his day. By 9:30, he was situated in a Ministry conference room ready for Gloria Isles who was his first candidate. Looking over the information in front of him, Severus was sure she'd meet his requirements. She had credentials. She had references, and according to Hermione, she was brilliant. All qualities he looked for in a colleague. Still, he planned to interview her as rigorously as he would all the others. This project was too important to make errors at the start.

At 10:00 sharp, Gloria appeared at the door and was invited to take a seat.

/*/

True to his word, Severus interviewed Gloria as though he'd never had a conversation with Hermione. It had only taken him fifteen minutes to concur with Hermione's evaluation. Gloria was in.

After their business was finished, Gloria mentioned having corresponded with Brendan Eilson. Keeping Hermione's caution in mind, she didn't mention the secret. When Gloria mentioned corresponding with Brendan, Severus immediately recognized the inquisitive witch who had captivated him with her quick wit. Shame on him, because he had thought G. Isles was a wizard.

Severus shared his secret.

"There's nothing to be gained by me hiding behind my alter ego. Brendan Eilson is a name I use for literary as well as personal purposes, so I am him. I remember your correspondence G. Isles. Forgive me for making an unsubstantiated judgment, but your enlightened thought process and well laid out correspondence gave me the impression you were a wizard. I stand corrected Gloria. My apology."

Gloria was thrilled that the well respected Brendan Eilson was in fact Severus Snape the wizard she hoped to work with. Although she'd promised Hermione she wouldn't fawn and gush, that's precisely what she wanted to do. However, rather than take the chance of not being accepted to the group, Gloria took a few deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. With one last huge intake of breath, she responded to Severus.

"There's no need to apologize Severus. I took the liberty of withholding my given name because I wanted Mr. Eilson….. I wanted you to take me seriously. Not that you would, but many wizards with prestigious titles don't look kindly on a witch trying to push into their business. I am so thankful you are not one of those."

Severus shook his head. "You have me there Gloria. I am one of those wizards. However, most witches who, how did you phrase it, push into my business are not half as astute as you. There's the difference. I would like to invite you to join the group."

Gloria caught her breath. She was in. "I accept your invitation. Thank you."

Severus beamed at the overly excited woman in front of him. "You're welcome. I plan to schedule an introductory meeting for the middle of next week. Please look for my Owl."

"Yes sir. I'll look for your Owl. I'll speak to you next week. Have a good afternoon."

"You as well," replied Severus as he began looking over his list of candidates.

/*/

Severus had run a bit over with Gloria. Everyone else he kept to the thirty minute maximum. At the end of the interviews, Severus had invited all six candidates to the group. If Theo agreed to join, including himself there would be ten. There were several that had waffled when Severus mentioned the times he had designated for meetings. Even if the two chose to excuse themselves, the group would be fine with the eight, especially since he had connections to people in other places he would like to see come to London.

With his members chosen, Severus set about finalizing the list before sending it to Kingsley for his review. Just as he was sealing the envelope, a wizard-to-wizard message found him. Severus happily read that Theo had decided to come aboard, and in addition had a few properties which could be viewed as soon as that afternoon. Making a mental note to Owl Theo when he was back at the Manor, Severus unfolded the message to Kingsley then used his wand to add Theo's name without having to rewrite the entire thing.

With the Owl off to Kingsley, Severus busied himself getting Owls out to those magical contractors who had expressly asked to be contacted when he got funding. He had his funding. Now to get the electrical and wiring contractors to London.

/*/

Hermione and Draco were moving fast Thursday morning. They hadn't overslept, but they were cutting it close. A quick kiss before Apparating was as much as they could do knowing the front doors of the Ministry wouldn't be the place for romantic overtures.

Just before going to their separate floors, Draco told Hermione he might be a bit late because he was going to stop by the Manor to check on things before his parents returned.

Hermione gave a wave as she headed to the alternate lifts that would take her directly to the top most floors while Draco took the general lifts to the OTS floor.

/*/

The morning mail was on Draco's desk when he arrived at OTS. He found Donald and Brian hard at work in the work room. Sticking his head in the door, Draco checked on the status of the case.

Donald looked up from the work in front of him to give one of his Donald answers. "Just about the same as we left it yesterday boss. The workday is only five minutes old."

It was too early in the morning for bullshite. Brian stifled a laugh.

"Alright Mr. Macomber. Since we are only five minutes into the workday, I'll give you ten more minutes to finish everything and report to me." replied Draco sarcastically. "That should be enough time for you to think about mouthing off to me this early in the morning." Turning to Brian, Draco asked if he had anything to add.

"Not yet Draco, but give me about ten more minutes then I'll have something," answered Brian with a grin. "Seriously though, we should be ready to present the one case to Blaise by late morning. If we are industrious, we just might have the additional case we picked up ready by 4:00."

"Sounds great men," said Draco including Donald in his response. "As much as I was loathe to be in the field in Wales, it will be nice if we can get out of this office tomorrow. Let's do our best. And before you give me any sort of retort Donald, what I said was just a figure of speech. I know we always do our best. That's a given. I'm going to check the mail. I'll be back shortly."

When Draco left the room, Donald and Brian had a laugh.

"Nothing like getting the boss going this early in the morning," pronounced a satisfied Donald before sealing a handful of wands into a small box.

Brian just shook his head and kept working.

/*/

Hermione had time to review one folder before an exuberant Gloria appeared at the door ready to discuss the two cases she had left on Hermione's desk.

"Good morning Hermione. You weren't at your desk so I left the folders. I've reviewed them and made case notes. I hope everything is satisfactory. Is this a good time to discuss them?"

"Good morning Gloria. I haven't had a chance to go over your notes. Give me ten minutes and we can go over the cases then."

"Thanks. I'll be back."

"Gloria?"

Gloria stopped and turned back to Hermione. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Your appointment with Severus is at 10:00 this morning, correct?"

"It is," said Gloria wringing her hands. "I've been banging back and forth between panic and deadly calm, but I will be fine. This is an opportunity I will not miss out on because I can't control my emotions. I really want to be part of the group. Anyway, let me get back to my desk. I'll see you in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Hermione closed the folder of the second file and sat back to wait for Gloria. Gloria had done an outstanding job. She hadn't left any stone unturned. It was Hermione's opinion that with the advent of the new month, Gloria should be promoted to full prosecutor and begin bringing her own cases in front of the CW and the Wizengamot.

When Gloria arrived, Hermione went over each case making suggestions where needed. By the third suggestion, Hermione noticed that Gloria seemed to be shrinking into herself.

"A prosecutor needs all the confidence in the world, which I know you have. Are you really sitting there doubting yourself because I'm giving you suggestions on how to make your presentations better? If that's the case, I might have to reverse a decision I've recently made."

"I'm not doubting myself Hermione. I'm chastising myself for not having everything buttoned up tight. What was your decision?" Gloria inquired quietly.

Hermione gave Gloria a long look before replying. "After reviewing these cases, I came to the conclusion you are ready to step into a prosecutor's shoes. In fact, I've written up paperwork to make it so starting Monday, 5/3. However, if you think you aren't ready, we can wait another month to revisit the subject."

The life that seemed to be seeping out of Gloria began to flow back in. "I'm chuffed Hermione, but it appeared you weren't satisfied with my work. Those suggestions…"

Hermione sighed. Sometimes know-it-alls could be so tiring. "Appearances are often deceiving Gloria, and if you think your reports, notes, or case files will always be without fault or error, you should think again. We all need our work reviewed, including me. It's the professional thing to do. You know that."

"I do know that, and I'm hoping you won't reverse your decision. I'm ready to handle my own cases."

Hermione smiled. "In that case Miss Isles, I will have the paperwork processed, and come Monday, the title behind your name will be prosecutor. Now, let's go back over these two cases you will be presenting on Wednesday."

"Thank you so much Hermione. I will make an amazing prosecutor. My superior told me so. If you don't mind, I'd like to put the case reviews off until after my interview with Severus which is actually in fifteen minutes. I'd like to wash my face and use the loo before I go downstairs."

"Alright," agreed Hermione. "We can do this after you speak to Severus. Walter knows he'll be covering your desk, correct?"

"He does. I will remind him just in case. I'll see you when I get back."

/*/

Hermione called Terry and Justin to her office to relay the news. They were both agreeable that Gloria had proven her worth and were fine with the promotion. Hermione advised them that Gloria would be presenting two cases the following week and would need each of them to sit in on a case, both if they so chose.

"Sit down with her when you have a chance. Sort out who will be attending which case and put it on my calendar. I'm going to adjust the title on her door as soon as I update our records. Perhaps we should all sit down tomorrow to discuss who should be assigned as Gloria's General Clerk. She and I would appreciate the input."

Terry began to look as though he was constipated.

"Thoughts Terry?" Inquired Hermione. "You look as though you have something on your mind."

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, Terry stared at the wall as he spoke. "If I may, I'd like to make a suggestion?"

Hermione sighed within herself. It always had to be Terry. How could she have….? "Go ahead Terry. I did ask for input, although I didn't think it would come this quickly."

Justin thought he knew what was coming, but sat waiting quietly for his colleague and mate to put the proverbial foot in his mouth.

"It is my opinion that Gloria would be more comfortable with a witch as a general clerk than a wizard," offered Terry.

Hermione was astounded at what seemed to be some petty prejudice. "Are you implying that Gloria won't be able to handle a male clerk? If you are, I'm going to stop you right there," she snapped. "Gloria brought herself up to speed even faster than I did when I started out. I'm sure she'll be able to handle one wizard."

Justin tried to excuse himself, but Hermione asked him to remain where he was.

Terry was stammering as he tried to explain himself. "Th- That's not what I meant Hermione. I'd like to clarify my remarks. I know a very competent witch who would like to secure a position which has a chance for advancement. She's willing to learn, is intelligent, and would easily make the transition."

Justin closed his eyes. He really wanted to be somewhere else.

There was nothing slow about Hermione. She knew right off that Terry was speaking about, _the Della_ , but wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"And who is this very competent, willing to learn, intelligent witch who would easily transition into our little circle?"

Terry was ready. "I was hoping you would consider Della for the next entry level opening."

Folding her arms across her chest, Hermione left her chair to sit on the side of her desk facing Terry. "First of all, if you wanted consideration for Della, why didn't you come right out and ask instead of making it sound as though Gloria isn't equipped to handle a wizard. You mean to tell me, in all our time as colleagues you haven't figured out it's best not to try to back door me?"

Even though Justin knew exactly what Hermione meant, he turned red, knowing her comment could have been mistaken for a sexual reference.

"That wasn't my intent Hermione. I simply think Della would make a lovely addition to Granger & Associates. Gloria has met her before, so it wouldn't be like we were bringing in a stranger. What do you think?"

Even though she was a bit exasperated, Hermione understood a wizard looking out for his witch. She just didn't like Terry's tactics or his disregard for company rules. "I think Gloria should be the one to choose her clerk, not you. In addition, there are rules against fraternizing at Granger & Associates. I'm surprised you would even ask. The answer to your request is no. However, if you have another witch whom you aren't chatting up, feel free to mention her to Gloria."

Justin used a quick cough to cover the small laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

Hermione threw a frown in Justin's direction, but continued her conversation without addressing him.

"Thanks so much for your time. Don't forget to have a chat with Gloria about her cases."

With those last words, Hermione went back to her desk to get started on the next pile of pending cases. The thought did cross her mind that magical citizens were breaking the law so often, she was truly glad to have another prosecutor on board.

/*/

Hermione was several cases in when a chuffed Gloria returned to the office. Not only had she been invited to join the group, but Severus had acknowledged her correspondence as well. Glancing at her Wonder Witch Watch, Hermione realized it must have been a very successful meeting as Severus had run over his maximum time limit by at least twenty minutes.

With a bit of cherry red showing across her face, Gloria entered Hermione's office. "I'm ready for the review. Shall I close the door?"

"By all means Miss Isles. Close the door and have a seat."


	40. Chapter 40

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 39**

Justin used a quick cough to cover the small laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

Hermione threw a frown in Justin's direction, but continued her conversation without addressing him.

"Thanks so much for your time. Don't forget to have a chat with Gloria about her cases."

With those last words, Hermione went back to her desk to get started on the next pile of pending cases. The thought did cross her mind that magical citizens were breaking the law so often, she was truly glad to have another prosecutor on board.

/*/

Hermione was several cases in when a chuffed Gloria returned to the office. Not only had she been invited to join the group, but Severus had acknowledged her correspondence as well. Glancing at her Wonder Witch Watch, Hermione realized it must have been a very successful meeting as Severus had run over his maximum time limit by at least twenty minutes.

With a bit of cherry red showing across her face, Gloria entered Hermione's office. "I'm ready for the review. Shall I close the door?"

"By all means Miss Isles. Close the door and have a seat."

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 40**

Gloria seated herself and waited for Hermione to speak. She wanted to fidget, but didn't want Hermione to have to reprimand her again, so she waited while her boss moved papers around on her desk.

Hermione realized Gloria wanted to get right down to it, but she wanted her newest prosecutor to get used to being patient. It was clear Gloria would make a fine prosecutor, but the witch needed to slow down a bit.

"Except for the several things we spoke about earlier, your cases are ready to take before the Wizengamot. Once you've tied up those few loose ends, you'll need to sit down with Terry and Justin. I've asked each of them to assist and support you on one of the cases. Take any advice they give you in the spirit it is meant. We were all beginners at one time."

Gloria nodded in agreement. She didn't expect to prosecute her first cases without supervision. She was confident in her ability to present a brilliant case, but would welcome advice from her experienced colleagues. "I'll speak to Terry and Justin as soon as I can. I'm sure Justin will be more than willing to help out the new prosecutor."

Hermione didn't miss the fact Gloria hadn't mentioned Terry being agreeable to helping her, and questioned the omission. "Are there issues between you and Terry?"

Gloria paused for a few seconds deciding whether to speak her mind or keep her feelings to herself. Better to speak on it beforehand than down the road where it might appear to be sour grapes, she thought. "I don't have any issue with Terry, but it seems he might have issues with me. Terry has made condescending remarks to me in front of others which leads me to believe he has issues with me. I've spoken to him in private about respect in the workplace, especially in front of the staff. His best answer was I had landed a top position and should try to be a little less sensitive."

Gloria's remarks were causing Hermione's insides to churn. She knew Terry thought it was too soon to be grooming Gloria for a top spot. That was his opinion, and he had a right to his thoughts. However, he did not have the right to disrespect Gloria or anyone else in the office. That behavior would have to be addressed immediately.

Hermione didn't want Gloria to think she condoned such behavior and said as much. But until she spoke to Terry, Hermione's only additional comment was to assure Gloria she would address the issue straightaway.

/*/

After leaving Hermione's office, Gloria went to the ladies to decompress, wash her face and have a pee. She hadn't realized just how tense she'd been. Even though she hadn't done anything other than share a concern about a colleague, Gloria recognized there might be repercussions. Knowing Justin and Terry were as thick as thieves, she hoped her revelation wouldn't put her at odds with Justin as well. As she had said to Severus, many wizards in a professional capacity didn't care for witches who dared try getting on equal footing with them. Perhaps that was Terry's issue with her. Otherwise, she didn't have a clue why he had taken such an arbitrary position. Well it was out there now. She had shared with Hermione and couldn't take it back. For the sake of peace throughout the firm, she hoped it all could be sorted out.

No matter what she felt on the inside, Gloria considered herself a survivor. She had worked hard getting her education and experience so there was no way she would let one wizard knock her off her game. As she was giving herself the mental pep talk, Gloria was dashing off notes to Terry and Justin, who were away from their desks, requesting a bit of their time to discuss her cases.

After leaving the notes on the respective desks, Gloria realized the noise she was hearing was the rumbling of her stomach. She hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving.

Before leaving the floor, Gloria had a quick word with Walter to let him know she was going to lunch. Barely lifting his head from the documents in front of him, Walter gave Gloria a thumbs up to acknowledge he'd heard her.

Stopping quickly at Hermione's door, Gloria asked if she could bring her back something from Food Services.

Hermione thanked Gloria, but declined. Food could wait. She had more important things on her mind

/*/

Hermione made a trip to the ladies and to the kitchens. With a large cup of white tea at her elbow, Hermione was in the midst of documenting case histories and notes for several low profile cases which she felt could be plea bargained out when Terry passed her door on his way back from lunch.

Gloria's comments had riled Hermione, and she wanted to address them with Terry straightaway. He could be ridiculous at times, even a bit arrogant, but intentionally disrespectful, she thought not. She wanted to hear what he had to say about the matter.

After giving Terry a few moments to get himself settled, Hermione headed to his office.

"Good lunch Terry?" Asked Hermione as she closed his office door.

"It was Hermione. Thank you. You've shut the door. I feel as though I'm in for a scolding."

Ignoring Terry's last comments, Hermione took a seat. She didn't want to accuse Terry, but she needed to get to the heart of the matter.

"I've had a conversation with Gloria."

At the mention of Gloria's name, Terry put down what he had in his hand and looked directly at Hermione. "Is this about her contention that I've acted in a condescending or disrespectful manner? Come on Hermione. She's joining the big league. She has to learn not to take every comment to heart. She'll get worse from defense attorneys."

Hermione was growing annoyed with Terry, but managed to keep her composure. He was sitting in front of her nonchalantly admitting to harassing a colleague. The worst part was he didn't see anything wrong with his behavior. Handled the wrong way, the situation could throw the office into turmoil. However, not addressing it would set an unacceptable precedent.

"Let me see if I understand this," Hermione replied curtly. "You work with one of the top female prosecutors in London who has proven herself quite capable, yet you sit there again implying Gloria cannot measure up. I say again because we've just had a conversation about your thoughtless remarks when speaking about Gloria. What is your problem with her?"

Terry, who thought he'd made his position clear had stiffened at Hermione's tone and replied with an acid tone of his own. "Are you really chastising me like I'm some naughty little boy over my personal opinion?"

Hermione snapped back. "This isn't about any bloody personal opinion. Your remarks stopped being personal opinions when you chose to be disrespectful and condescending to a colleague in front of others. Who asked you to be chief critic? It certainly wasn't me. Would you be this disparaging if our newest prosecutor was a wizard?"

Terry was now as annoyed as Hermione. Perhaps he had been a bit too vocal when addressing Gloria in front of others, but he was frustrated over all the fuss. He couldn't believe Hermione would even think he was biased against women. He'd been there at the start of Granger & Associates supporting and encouraging her. Terry felt her accusation was unconscionable.

"I'm not now, and have never been prejudiced against witches who are qualified to take a rightful place in the professional world, and I resent your insinuation," Terry blustered. "Accuse me of anything else, but not that. Whether witch or wizard, I have an issue with a person who has been handed nothing but accolades and walks around with her nose in the air as though she's accomplished something. Respect is not given Hermione. It is earned. After Gloria has a few well executed cases under her belt, she'll get my respect, not before. I will apologize for being verbally abrasive. It was uncalled for. However, you might want to clarify that she's nothing more than one of the common folk until she becomes the superstar you make her out to be. Maybe you should tone down the praise a bit."

Terry's words sunk in instantly causing Hermione to recoil as though he'd slapped her. She had been overly generous with the praise because she liked Gloria and wanted to see her do well. But at what cost? Terry was at fault, but so was she. She had given Gloria the big build up. What she saw as self confidence, Terry and maybe others saw Gloria's behavior as unearned entitlement.

Now that she understood, Hermione felt like an arse. She had put the cart before the horse by singing the praises and extolling the virtues of an untried prosecutor which had unwittingly undermined the hard work of others. For the sake of truth and harmony, she obviously had to correct her mistake.

/*/

Terry apologized to Hermione on the spot and agreed to apologize to Gloria as well. It was now up to her to rectify the situation.

"Thank you for your apology Terry. I owe you and Justin an apology as well. I let myself become sidetracked by an overwhelming personal matter. I took my eyes off the big picture, but was comfortable knowing you and Justin were my eyes and ears. I'm disappointed neither of you came to me to voice your concerns. In the future, I expect to be your first stop if something of this nature arises again. I'm now aware of the issue, so I'll correct it. You, Justin, Gloria and I will sit down this afternoon to get it sorted. Please inform the others we are meeting at 5:15 in the conference room. I'll see you then."

Terry was relieved. He really had nothing against Gloria, but felt a meeting was needed to clear the air. As Hermione stood to leave, Terry apologized a second time for his behavior and assured her he would get the conference room set up for 5:15.

Hermione nodded and left the office.

/*/

Theo watched Cely leave Esther's room and decided it was as good a time as any to have a discussion with his aunt. He wanted to disclose what he'd paid Conor Byrne to do as well as what he planned for the future.

/*/

When Theo knocked on the door, Esther called out an invitation for him to enter.

Theo mentally smiled as he stepped into the sweet smelling room. "I see you've taken my advice about a sweet smelling area being more welcoming than a foul smelling one. Well done. I would like to share some news about Declan which I hope might offer a different perspective on your relationship with him."

A different perspective? Esther only had one perspective. The child of rape and incest was coming to London and she would have to adjust.

Esther didn't have any idea what Theo meant, so she remained silent.

"As you know," continued Theo. "Declan was sent to live with the Byrne family which included the matriarch and two sons, Mick and Conor. With the passing of their mother, Conor took responsibility for seeing to Declan. However, because he is currently employed in the US, Conor is unable to properly care for Declan."

Esther knew about the Byrne family. Just the other day she'd read through some of the paperwork that had been long gathering dust in her desk. They appeared to be a caring, loving family.

Theo hadn't stopped talking and his voice brought Esther out of her reverie.

"I've been in contact with Conor."

Esther began to fidget.

"I've sent him a great deal of galleons to, shall we say, correct Declan's history. The boy will not arrive in London thinking himself a pariah. The new history as told to him by Conor Byrne contains new facts. Declan will be received as the son of a witch who died during the Second Wizarding War, and a wizard who had gone off to war never knowing his witch was pregnant."

Reaching into his inside pocket, Theo pulled out a magical photo of a dark haired, dark eyed lad. Theo handed the photo to Esther who reluctantly reached out then immediately handed it back after one quick glance.

Although Declan was a handsome, normal looking child, Esther couldn't find the words to offer a compliment. Just because the boy took a nice photo didn't mean he wasn't as mad as his father/uncle. Nott, Sr. had been a handsome wizard, but as evil, cruel and mad as his master. Good looks were not enough to make Esther coo over the boy.

Theo gave Esther a sharp look as he returned the photo to his inside pocket. "You will remember what we discussed Esther," snapped an annoyed Theo. "Practice if you must, but you will be civil and cordial to Declan when he arrives, or I will revoke your privileges at Gringotts and leave you to survive on your own."

Esther knew Theo was a man of his word. If she couldn't bring herself to accept her son, she would be out on her arse, and that was unacceptable. "It's unsettling to see the result of rape…."

"Stop your whining," shouted Theo, still annoyed with the witch in front of him. "I've just told you. Declan has a new life story. He is not a child of rape and incest. He is a child of love who had the unfortunate luck to be born during a terrible time in Wizarding history. As far as Declan knows, he was sent away so he would be safe from the devils who were trying to take over our world. One more point I'd like to make, and I suggest you sear it into your memory. I have completed paperwork which clearly states I am the father who just recently learned of his son's existence, and you are his great aunt."

Esther froze. Her son would arrive in London as Theo's son. Theo was clever, cunning and deceitful, but even he might not be able to pull off such a switch. Because of the Granger witch, most of Theo's close friends knew about Declan, and the rest hadn't ever heard Theo speak of a child.

A feeling of inadequacy suddenly washed over Esther. Here she sat whining and wailing about her lot in life even as Theo was willing to accept her son as his own. She was a weak, despicable woman.

Esther found herself trying to hold back sobs. "You don't have to do that Theo. I have promised to accept my son, and I will. Don't upend your life and reputation on mine and Declan's account. With your assistance, he and I will manage."

"Padma is at rest. Who will be hurt? Besides, it's already done. We have a few loose ends to tie up on Saturday, but, after that, Declan will be down as my son and you as his great aunt. I will reveal my intentions to those who matter. Everyone else can spend their time wondering if I cheated on Padma. You may now look at your son through the eyes of a disinterested aunt who will have to do nothing more than assist Cely and myself as we try to raise an upstanding Nott."

"Thank you Theo," Esther whispered softly. "I'll do my best to help raise an upstanding Nott."

Theo had one last piece of information for Esther. "Declan and Conor will arrive early Saturday morning. I've invited Conor to stay the weekend to help Declan settle in. At the same time, I made it clear that Declan and I will have to step out to the Ministry Saturday afternoon to get Declan properly registered as my son. If Conor decides to take me up on my invitation, I expect you and Cely to see to him until Declan and I return. Please be up and properly dressed early. Work with Cely to put together menus for Saturday and Sunday. With regard to future menus, remind her Declan will require proper meals that meet the needs of a growing lad."

Esther who was glad to be of service in some way quickly agreed to Theo's request.

As soon as the door closed behind Theo, Esther's tears returned. However, the tears being shed at that moment were a different sort. They weren't tears of sadness, grief or regret. Now that a permanent solution had been reached, Esther was shedding tears of relief.

/*/

Draco, Donald and Brian had worked furiously throughout the day with the intention of getting the last two Wales cases ready to present to Blaise. However, it turned out they hadn't worked fast enough because Blaise stopped in around lunch time to advise them he was leaving shortly for an extended weekend and would see them on Monday.

Blaise's early departure didn't deter Team3. They wanted to have everything up to snuff by the end of the day so Friday would be a guaranteed day in the field. Before leaving, Blaise had left three new cases on the desk which the team planned to review a little later.

The Wales cases were finished by 2:30. In lieu of Blaise, Draco went over the cases with Donald and Brian to insure they hadn't missed anything. They hadn't.

At 2:45, Donald volunteered to go down to Food Services to pick up lunch for the three of them. The men spent a leisurely thirty minutes over lunch discussing their work week inside, vowing not to spend an entire week inside anytime in the near future.

After lunch, they reviewed the three new cases mostly for destination, and were chuffed to find out none of the crimes had taken place in Wales.

"Things are looking up," joked Donald. "Crime must be on the decline in lovely Wales."

"Thank Merlin," muttered Brian. "I've had enough bara brith to last me a lifetime."

"As delicious as bara brith is, I'll have to second that," Draco replied with a smug grin. "This time next week we'll probably be complaining about bangers and mash and our substantial weight gain."

Brian and Donald laughed out loud knowing full well they'd always have something to complain about when it came to food.

As the workday came to a close, Draco, Donald and Brian spent their time replenishing their OTS kits. They didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the office Friday morning.

They all rode down the lift together separating at the floo in the Atrium where Draco would floo to Malfoy Manor.

/*/

As soon as Draco stepped out of the floo, Missy and Elder appeared in front of him.

"Mr. Draco sir. Will you be needin' something?" Asked Elder as Missy stood by beaming. She didn't get to see the young master all that much anymore.

"I don't need anything at the moment. I'll be in father's study tending to his mail. Is Severus available?"

It was Missy's turn to answer. "No Mr. Draco sir. Mr. Severus not in. He be out with Mr. Theo. They has business."

"Right. Theo has properties to show Severus. Well then, I'll be on my way to the study. Mother and father will be home on Sunday. Please air out their wings and change all linens before then."

"Yes Mr. Draco sir," replied both elves. "Everything be clean and sparkling' bright for Miss Cissy and Mr. Lucius."

/*/

Lucius' desk was covered in mailers, brochures and catalogs while there was only three pieces of business mail that called for either a signature or a response. Since the business mail had taken less than an hour to clear away, Draco decided to browse through the mailers and brochures laying his mother's glitzy catalogues off to the side.

Having been told by Severus of his father's interest in his project, Draco was specifically looking for information regarding telecommunications. However, he found nothing and was ready to make a neat pile of it all when he remembered Severus mentioning electricians, wiring specialists and contractors.

Going back through the pile, Draco found several brochures offering the specialty services. Draco studied each brochure in turn before realizing they were addressed to Brendan Eilson instead of his father. Bundling all Severus' mail together, Draco called Elder to take the bundle up to Severus' wing and place it on his table.

/*/

Draco made a quick stop in his bathroom to pick up a few of his personal care products. It would have been just as easy to stop by Diagon Alley, but since he was at the Manor, Draco decided to make use of what was readily available.

While going through the top drawer of his dresser, Draco found several of the cheeky cards he had received from Wil, Clarke and Desmond on his last night in Switzerland. As he sorted through them, Draco laughed out loud as he wondered what his irreverent friends were getting up to. On the spot, he made a mental note to send them cards. The cheekier the better. Returning the cards to the drawer, Draco shrunk what he was taking with him then Apparated to the house.

There was a tentative lads night out scheduled for that evening. However, Draco wanted to check with Hermione to make sure she hadn't made plans for something else.

Draco was surprised to find the house empty. He'd beaten Hermione home. Heading directly to the master bathroom to put away his personal care products, Draco chanced to glance in the mirror. As self important as it might seem, to him, his hair appeared unruly and dry. Grabbing the hair care products he'd only just put away, Draco stripped down and stepped into the shower intending to lavish a bit of self love on himself.

Grinning to himself, Draco quickly slathered his hair with a conditioning treatment content in the knowledge that Hermione would never have to know.

/*/

Hermione stopped in the ladies before heading to the conference room. Still a bit embarrassed over the novice mistake she'd made with her staff, she'd spent a good bit of time thinking about the most efficient way to bring harmony back to the group without alienating anyone.

Her last thought before stepping into the conference room was to chide herself about how she'd let personal issues cause her to take her eyes off what was once the most important thing in her life, Granger and Associates. Perhaps, she thought as she plunked her butt down in a chair, it was time for a change.

/*/

With all eyes on her, Hermione began to address their issues. Even though it should have been clear, she explained what was expected of her two team leaders and her newest prosecutor. Hermione was clear and concise and had boiled it all down to one thing, respect in the workplace.

Hermione glanced around before continuing. Now that it had been brought to her attention, she realized that Gloria did have somewhat of a smug attitude. How had she missed that little air of superiority? To add insult to injury, a small smile had appeared on Gloria's face as she listened to her boss reinforce the idea of respect for each other. The smile irritated Hermione. It seemed as though Gloria thought the meeting was meant to chastise Terry.

It was time to set her straight.

"I'd like to hear what you think about what I've just shared. You seem amused Gloria. How do you feel about what I've just said?"

A very surprised Justin pulled himself up straight when Hermione asked Gloria for her opinion. He wasn't one to upset the applecart, so he'd kept his opinions about Gloria's attitude to himself. He found it quite interesting that Hermione had called on Gloria instead of Terry. Perhaps Hermione had cottoned on after all.

Gloria was caught off guard as well. She hadn't expected Hermione to address her when the meeting was supposed to be about Terry's behavior. At least, that's what she thought.

"I apologize if it seems like I'm amused. I'm not. I think respect in the workplace is an extremely important topic. What you've just shared is very informative. Granger and Associates is a well oiled machine that can only function with precision if we work together. No one person is more important than the whole."

"I think you've hit the nail on the head Gloria," Hermione replied. "No one person is more important than the whole. However, attitude plays a great part as well. Do you have anything to add Terry, Justin?"

Terry had a ready answer. "I've been here from the start of this firm and we've always functioned as, what was it, a well oiled machine. However, there's been a bit of dissension lately due to a presumption of superiority. I don't mean to be an arse about it, but you asked. I believe we should all take a step back to consider our attitudes towards others. I would like to extend an apology to Gloria for the way I've addressed some of my concerns."

Gloria smiled at Terry like she'd won a prize, but Terry wasn't finished, and he was far from amused.

Speaking directly to Gloria, Terry continued. "This meeting was called to clear the air, so I will. With that apology comes an addendum. I believe you should drop the false airs of superiority. You carry yourself in the manner of someone who has already proven herself, but you haven't. Reaching the position of prosecutor is only the beginning. The air of having accomplished something should be saved until you've proven your skills in court. I've mentioned this very thing to you on several occasions, but you chose to take it as a rebuke rather than constructive criticism. So here we are."

Terry hadn't held back, but to Gloria's credit, after the blush of embarrassment left her cheeks, she replied in a professional manner.

"Have I been that obnoxious? I suppose I have," she replied, answering her own question. "You are quite correct in assuming I took your attempts at constructive criticism as rebukes. It seemed as though you meant to undermine me. I stand corrected. I've let my confidence get ahead of my proven skills. Thank you for your frank assessment Terry. As I want to be a productive, integral part of this firm, I will work on myself. However, I believe in myself, and intend to revisit this conversation after I've kicked some criminal arses in court."

The tension disappeared from the air as everyone smiled at Gloria's somewhat cheeky remarks.

Hermione was pleased. Each aggrieved person had used the time to speak frankly which she appreciated. After this come to Merlin meeting, all parties should feel comfortable enough to address problems among themselves without involving her.

Justin who hadn't offered any opinion congratulated Gloria and Terry for putting their issues out on the table adding how he thought the meeting had definitely been necessary.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I absolutely concur Justin. The remark of the evening goes to Gloria. No one person is bigger than the whole. I suggest we all remember those words when we find ourselves going off center. Is there anything else?"

Gloria spoke up. "I'd like to request assistance with the cases I'll be taking to court next week."

"I thought you'd never ask," joked Terry. "Justin and I will be glad to sit down with you tomorrow afternoon."

For Hermione, it had been a win-win situation, especially since the meeting had ended on a very pleasant note.

/*/

It was late, but Hermione took a few more minutes to place an order for three, dinner plus one certificates she would present to Gloria, Terry and Justin. She felt they deserved a bit of a pat on the back.

Although productive, the meeting had taken a lot out of Hermione. She was exhausted. It was after 7:00 pm when she gathered her belongings and made her way to the lifts. Since Draco planned to attend a boy's night with his mates, Hermione looked forward to a quiet night that centered around just herself, a hot tub soak and her wine.


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 40**

The tension disappeared from the air as everyone smiled at Gloria's somewhat cheeky remarks.

Hermione was pleased. Each aggrieved person had used the time to speak frankly which she appreciated. After this come to Merlin meeting, all parties should feel comfortable enough to address problems among themselves without involving her.

Justin who hadn't offered any opinion congratulated Gloria and Terry for putting their issues out on the table adding how he thought the meeting had definitely been necessary.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I absolutely concur Justin. The remark of the evening goes to Gloria. No one person is bigger than the whole. I suggest we all remember those words when we find ourselves going off center. Is there anything else?"

Gloria spoke up. "I'd like to request assistance with the cases I'll be taking to court next week."

"I thought you'd never ask," joked Terry. "Justin and I will be glad to sit down with you tomorrow afternoon."

For Hermione, it had been a win-win situation, especially since the meeting had ended on a very pleasant note.

/*/

It was late, but Hermione took a few more minutes to place an order for three, dinner plus one certificates she would present to Gloria, Terry and Justin. She felt they deserved a bit of a pat on the back.

Although productive, the meeting had taken a lot out of Hermione. She was exhausted. It was after 7:00 pm when she gathered her belongings and made her way to the lifts. Since Draco planned to attend a boy's night with his mates, Hermione looked forward to a quiet night that centered around just herself, a hot tub soak and her wine.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 41**

Severus and Theo were back in Theo's office discussing the properties they'd seen. Theo had actually come up with three and three. Three that could be considered for business purposes and three that could be considered as permanent lodgings.

"So what do you think Severus? Has anything caught your fancy?"

"I am quite pleased with all the properties you've shown me. The property in North London would be my first choice if there was room to expand, because I'll need room for the workers who will be relocating to London for the project."

Theo who had been caught off guard was a little irritated. This was the first he'd heard of workers needing a home.

"Had you mentioned your complete needs, I would have gone about this differently. There is a property in the hills of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon which could possibly suit your additional needs. It formerly housed a now defunct tools factory that housed its workers on the premises. There is also a lovely owners quarters. It could actually serve all your needs. In addition, there is tons of land if you need to add on."

Severus realized he hadn't been quite as forthcoming as he should have been. "My apologies Theo. My mind was so focused on getting acceptance and funding, I neglected to advise you of my additional needs. May I impose on you to show me this property?"

Theo was the ultimate realtor. This wasn't the first time a client had requested an adjustment. "Absolutely Severus. We can see the property right away. The owners want to rent it out, but if you like it, I suggest you buy it outright, less complications."

"That's fine. I defer to your good judgment. However, I would rather the owners quarters be used as an office instead of my personal housing. I do like my privacy."

Theo understood. "The better for me Severus. I'd rather sell two properties than one. Shall we go to Devon then come back here to sort things out?"

Severus smiled. "Spoken like a true real estate agent. Let's get to Devon."

/*/

Severus was pleased with the property in Devon. With a fresh coat of paint, a few repairs and additional necessaries such as men's, ladies and kitchens, the former factory would be exactly what he needed for the workers.

Even though he was dealing with Theo, Severus wanted the best deal possible. "I like this well enough Theo. Why don't we get back to your office to get it all settled."

Theo acquiesced. No matter who, Theo was astute enough to realize when he had a sale, or two, on his hands. "Sounds good. I believe we will have this worked out in no time."

/*/

Theo was right. By the time Severus left his office, there were plans in place for Severus to purchase instead of rent the Devon property as well as purchase a recommended small home for himself.

Theo worked furiously so the paperwork could be processed first thing in the morning.

Before leaving, Theo signed the last document then closed the folder and leaned back in his chair. Severus Snape had saved his life. He would get the best deals possible for his old professor.

With all loose ends tied up, Theo headed home. Tonight was a boys night out, and with what he had accomplished, Theo felt he was due a few laughs.

/*/

Draco was stepping out of the shower when Hermione Apparated in. She grinned at him as she kicked off her shoes. "Been in my hair care products then? That hair is so shiny the boys will see you coming from a mile away."

Draco walked over and planted a slobbery kiss on Hermione's lips. "If you must know, I have my own hair care products which I lovingly dragged from the Manor."

"Ah," chortled Hermione. "Malfoy hair care products, the joy of wealthy wizards everywhere."

Nuzzling his face into her neck, Draco mumbled that she was just jealous because his hair was shinier than hers. His comment did nothing more than elicit a hearty laugh from Hermione who pulled his face up to hers so she could return his slobbery kiss. They held each other for a minute or so before Hermione moved away to finish removing her outerwear.

"So, what do you and the boys have planned for tonight?" She asked through the half open bathroom door.

"It's a boys night out love," joked Draco. "If I told you our itinerary, I'd be breaking the wizards code of, I don't know, never reveal shite."

Still seated on the toilet, Hermione opened the door wide enough to throw a bath sponge at Draco. "Take that Mr. foul mouth. You're very lucky I'm exhausted and want nothing more than a soak and some wine. Otherwise, I'd tag along and spoil everything for everyone."

Dressed only in his boxers and a tee, Draco stepped into the bathroom and bent down beside Hermione to put his mouth next to her ear. "Would you repeat your comment. I couldn't really hear over your loud pee."

Laughing, Hermione shooed Draco out of the bathroom threatening to hex the bollocks off him.

"Really? I dare you to send a hex anywhere near these bollocks. You'd be lost if they weren't attached to the dick that gives you so much pleasure."

"Hmph. So you say. Just remember who that dick belongs to when the witches are standing about admiring that shiny hair."

"I'll try," parried Draco as he stepped into navy blue trousers and a blue gray, plaid, long sleeved jumper.

Hermione turned on the tub faucets pretending she didn't hear Draco's smart arsed reply. Laying her clothing over the towel bar, Hermione summoned her wand which nearly took Draco's nose off as it whipped by before slipping into the lovely, soapy, hot water. Letting out a loud sigh of pleasure, Hermione settled into the bath.

"What? Nothing to say?" Taunted Draco continuing to bait his witch.

Hermione ignored this comment as well as she called out an order. "Accio glass. Accio wine."

When Draco stuck his head in the door to say goodbye, Hermione looked up in mock surprise. "Hello love. Are you still here? I thought you'd be gone on your boys night out by now."

Draco smiled as he lifted Hermione's chin to kiss her goodbye. "We'll be at F&T. I'll give Seamus and Dean your regards. I won't be late."

"Alright love. Have fun."

/*/

F&T was crowded, so Draco and Theo had to stand on the sidelines until two seats at the bar became available. As soon as Draco and Theo seated themselves, Dean came straight over to say hello and take their drink order while a busy Seamus threw up a hand in greeting.

Several acquaintances came by to say hello including a somewhat smug Anthony Goldstein who acted as though he knew some great secret. Draco tired of the arse after two minutes, and was glad to see the back of him.

After Anthony walked away, Theo explained in a low voice what he planned to do about Declan. Although surprised, Draco did nothing more than nod. Theo was a mate. If he wanted to rewrite his family history, that was his right.

Theo had known Draco for a long time and recognized the fleeting look which had crossed his mate's face. Staring Draco in the eye, Theo asked his opinion.

"Look mate, you're doing what you think is best for your family. I don't have an opinion. Just know that you and Declan have my support. Does this mean your aunt Esther gets off scot-free?"

"It isn't a matter of her getting off at all, Theo replied. "I made the decision to do this because I want Declan to have a good start. Esther and I have discussed this, and I've put the bull shite behind me. She and I will see to it that Declan has the best life possible."

Before reiterating his support, Draco gave Theo a gentle cuff to the arm joking that he must have been a very busy sixteen year old wizard to have produced a now seven year old son.

Theo grinned at Draco's comment. "Yes. That too, although I'm thinking you are one to talk."

Thinking back on his and Hermione's liaisons, Draco shrugged guiltily.

"Just having you on mate. Thanks for the support. I'll need all I can get. You have my permission to share this with Hermione, because Merlin knows I don't want her to think I'm trying to keep my family business away from her. No offense intended, but do me a favor. Ask Hermione to keep the circumstances to herself. The last thing I want is for Declan to hear rumors about his birth. Few know what went on back then. That's how I'd like to keep it."

Even though it annoyed Draco to be reminded of Hermione's past behavior, he assured Theo his business would remain his business.

The two wizards went on to discuss more pleasant matters, but the boys night out was actually turning out to be a bit boring. After one last drink, Theo suggested they call it a night, and Draco concurred.

Although he'd never mention it to Hermione, Draco was a bit bummed that not one witch had stared at his shiny hair.

/*/

Blaise arrived in Scotland just after 5:00 pm on Thursday. He knew Ginny would still be off at work, but he had access. She'd given him the entry key to her room which allowed him entry without a problem.

Once he'd made himself comfortable, Blaise pulled out the ingredients he'd brought with him and began to prepare dinner. By the time his witch arrived at the hotel, he planned to have a dinner fit for his queen.

Blaise took a quick shower and began his preparations. By the time Ginny walked in an hour later, the two room suite was smelling good throughout.

"Hello love," chirped Ginny, rushing over to kiss Blaise. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Smells heavenly in here. I need to shower then I have a few things to get out of the way, but after we eat, I'm all yours."

Blaise grinned like a madman. "That's what I like to hear. While you're working, I'll place a takeaway liquor order, wine for you, brandy for me." Then Blaise had another thought. "You know what love. Instead of calling in a liquor order, I'm going out to the shops. I want to parade through the main lobby so that piece of shite desk attendant can see me. I'd like to remind him that I'm here….. Again."

Ginny let out a loud howl. "Send out love. Please leave that miserable sot alone. I don't want you in a bad mood if he makes some idiotic remark. We know what he is, let's not wallow in it."

Blaise hurried to the bathroom where he grabbed his naked witch in his arms and whispered hoarsely. "I will do as you say. However, that git only wins because you have me at a disadvantage. I cannot refuse you anything when you are naked in my arms."

"Good." Ginny replied slipping away from Blaise. "I'll gladly get naked for you once I've finished my work. Go order the drinks and have a look at the telly. I won't be long."

Blaise couldn't complain. He was a day early after all.

/*/

Hermione was sitting on the living room couch when Draco arrived home.

"Hello love. You're back early."

"Yes, I am," answered Draco as he plopped down beside her. "I missed you."

"That's crap and you know it. I think boys nights out aren't as fun as they used to be."

Laying his head in Hermione's lap, Draco disputed her comments. "Boys nights out are great. However, I did miss you and wanted to get home in time to ravish you before you fell asleep."

Hermione leaned down to kiss Draco on the side of his face. "I'm glad you're home. Being ravished sounds extremely promising. How are Blaise and Theo?"

"Theo is fine. Blaise wasn't there. He took off early to be with Ginny in Scotland."

"Never thought I'd say this, but I think Ginny is smitten with Blaise. I see a wedding in their future."

Draco pulled himself up. "You might be right. Blaise is smitten as well. One other thing. Theo shared a bit of personal information with me that I'll share with you if you promise to keep it between us."

Hermione bristled. "Are we going to rehash my poor judgment yet again? I was wrong. I've apologized. Can we let it go?"

Draco bristled because Hermione had. "This is not an argument Hermione. I simply want you to know up front that we should keep this news between ourselves. Come here."

With arms folded across her chest, Hermione remained where she was.

"Please love. Let's not do this. Come here."

Unfolding her arms, Hermione shifted so she was leaning against Draco. "Please don't keep referring to my stupid faux pas. I'm quite capable of being discreet. What did Theo tell you?"

Draco also shifted so his arms were resting on Hermione's breasts. Slipping his hands beneath her nightie, Draco gave her a rub and a squeeze before revealing what Theo had shared.

"Really? How will he….?"

Extricating his hands, Draco replied drolly. "How will he what Hermione? Get this past the Ministry? Get this past his friends? Get this past the general public?"

"What I meant," said Hermione taking a deep breath. "What I meant was, Theo is far too young to have a seven going on eight year old son. He wasn't old enough to shag anyone eight years ago."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Says you Hermione. Some wizards start having sex at thirteen years old. Theo is plenty old enough to have a seven year old son."

Hermione wasn't going to let this go. "Okay, just bear with me. I imagine Declan was born in 95-96. Theo couldn't have been more than…."

Hermione was being annoying, so Draco cut across her. "Declan was born in 1996. Theo would have been sixteen which is more than old enough to father a child. The whole premise is he made a child he didn't know about until now. It's not up to us or anyone else to question what Theo was doing with his dick at that time."

Draco's somewhat harsh words caused Hermione to realize she was debating something that had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with life in general. She and Draco had had sex when she was sixteen. She was arguing a moot point.

Extending her hand so it rested in Draco's lap, Hermione smiled at him. "I guess I was just about to get overly verbose yet again."

Draco nodded. "Indeed you were, but we are going to let that go because your hand in my lap is giving me ideas."

Gently rubbing Draco's rapidly firming dick, Hermione whispered she would respect whatever Theo chose to do, but, at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to be ravished.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. Pulling Hermione up from the couch, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her towards the bedroom. He was not going to procrastinate. He and Hermione arguing back and forth versus a steamy, shagging session. There was nothing to think over. He was in a win-win situation and intended to make the best of it.

/*/

After the ravishing, Hermione was lying with her head on Draco's chest. The errant thought which had popped into her head after the meeting returned, and she tried to discuss it with a drowsy Draco, but was met with a cranky sounding huff.

"You've picked this time of night to talk madness Hermione," groused Draco, throwing an arm across his eyes. "Prosecuting is what you love. You wouldn't be able to go a week without sending some lowlife to prison. What would you do? What would I do with a half mad witch? Perhaps I shouldn't complain. Leaving Granger & Associates would give you plenty of free time to have a houseful of little Malfoys."

Hermione reached over to give Draco a hard pinch on the side.

"Ow," shouted Draco, hastily turning on his side. "Now see what you've done. You've pinched the sleep out of me which means you now have to give me more sex."

Hermione glared at Draco as she pulled herself up onto the pillow. "I'm trying to share my thoughts Malfoy. The truth is, I don't know if I'm serious or not. However, if Severus' plan works out as I think it will, I wouldn't be adverse to working full time in telecommunications."

Draco who had been amused at Hermione's ramblings was now listening intently. Hermione was having thoughts of giving up prosecuting to become a telecommunications specialist. "Really? I'd slow down a bit if I were you love. Why don't you wait until the group has been properly formed and we know what's what? I realize you'd probably be brilliant in any field, but don't do something you might regret."

Hermione sighed as she snuggled up to Draco. "It was just a thought. I'm perfectly happy where I am."

Draco kissed Hermione on the top of her head then pulled her closer offering a smug reply. "I knew that."

Hermione murmured some unintelligible words as she snuggled even closer to her wizard.

They were snuggled up, but lost in their thoughts, so neither fell asleep right away.

Draco was thinking, she really said that. She's barking.

Hermione was thinking, I really said that. I've gone mad.

/*/

When Severus arrived back at the Manor, he immediately called for Elder to fix dinner and bring it to his wing.

Now that he had premises and housing, his next step was to contact the engineers, electricians and contractors who had agreed to assist him when he got funding for his project. Severus hoped he could get them to London fairly quickly. He didn't want to spend another month waiting for the help.

Pulling out a single sheet of paper, Severus wrote a generic message leaving the addressee line blank to be filled in later.

 _Greetings,_

 _My apologies for this short notice. The time we discussed has come. I have acquired funding for the project as well as secured housing for the workers who will be involved. My core group has been selected, so I look forward to getting this off the ground as quickly as possible. I'll need your response by return Owl whether it is in the affirmative or the negative as I need to know the number of workers that plan to appear._

 _I look forward to you Owl._

 _Regards,_

 _Brendan Eilson_

 _Severus Snape_

Severus replicated the letter then entered names and addresses with the tip of his wand.

Feeling fairly satisfied, Severus sat down to eat the dinner Elder had quietly placed on the table in his kitchenette. As he chewed his food, Severus thought about Jean. Not usually one to waffle or waver, Severus found himself waffling and wavering. He'd left her behind. Why was she crossing his mind now? As quick as you please, his mind generated a cheeky response. Could it be your stiff dick sir?

Severus laughed out loud at the thought. Although he'd had some longings, a stiff dick was not enough for him to get back on the tiresome treadmill he'd been on with Jean. His dream of the prior three years was about to come to fruition. He didn't have time for anyone to soften his dick.

After finishing his meal, Severus tidied up leaving the dishes and utensils in a neat pile next to his mailings before taking an extremely looong shower.

/**/

Friday was a busy day.

Hermione had an appointment, so she didn't go straight to Granger & Associates. Jack Dillard had requested a meeting. Hermione could only assume it was to go over the cases she'd sent him. Although there wasn't much of anything pressing on her desk, Hermione was a bit annoyed Jack couldn't handle the simplest of cases without her holding his hand.

Seated over tea, Hermione felt ashamed when Jack explained why he wanted to meet with her. It wasn't about any bloody cases. Jack was ill. So ill in fact, he had to give up his practice.

"I could have just as easily told you all this in an Owl, but over the last year you've been kind and helpful to this old wizard, even going as far as to share your cases with my office. I thought this was something I needed to tell you face to face."

Hermione was saddened that Jack would be ending his career on such a low note.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Jack. I hope you overcome your illness. If you have any loose ends that need tying up, don't hesitate to send the lot over to Granger & Associates. We'd be glad to finish them up."

Giving Jack a somewhat awkward hug, Hermione wished him well one more time before solemnly making her way out of the office. Her visit with Jack had been somewhat humbling as she and most witches and wizards never envisioned anything other than leading long, happy lives. A shiver ran through her body as she remembered how Padma's life had also been cut short. Different scenarios but the same ending.

Hermione was in a pensive mood by the time she got back to her desk. When she finally shook off the mood, Hermione sent an Intra-Ministry message to Draco suggesting they go out for a bit of dinner and dancing. When Draco hadn't responded by late afternoon, she took it upon herself to make reservations at the trendy, new pub in Diagon Alley that boasted of live music and the largest dance floor in London. Tonight, they would dance.

/*/

Gloria sat down with Justin and Terry to get pointers on how to go about presenting her cases. Having lost her self important attitude, Gloria confidently absorbed everything her colleagues shared. The atmosphere in the room was respectful with a small bit of playful rivalry thrown in. Unsure if Gloria was aware of the legal vernacular used when in front of the Wizengamot, Terry made some suggestions in that area as well which were well received. It was a productive meeting, and all three walked away smiling.

Terry also sat down with Walter who was overwhelmed by the work being thrown his way since Gloria had been so busy elsewhere. Terry apologized for not recognizing the problem and assured Walter he would speak to Hermione about hiring additional staff. Walking away from the ginger, another smile appeared on Terry's face as was reminded that Hermione called Walter freckle boy. Terry couldn't argue. The boy's face seemed as though it had never met a freckle it didn't like.

By the time Terry was back seated behind his own desk, he was in such a chipper mood he decided to Owl Della to let her know he'd be picking her up at 7:30 for a date night. Della answered within the hour. She would be delighted to go on a date night.

Terry had a late case and intended to invite Gloria to sit in. He hummed as he gathered the paperwork he'd be taking with him to the courtroom. Their newest prosecutor was going to see a master at work. Without giving her a chance to decline, Terry told Gloria he'd like her to sit in on his case.

"Gather up your notepad Miss Prosecutor and come watch me work."

A surprised Gloria didn't hesitate. She jumped up from her desk, grabbed a pen and notepad and was only two steps behind Terry as he reached the lift doors.

Grinning at her colleague, Gloria pressed the lift button for Wizengamot level before offering a snappy reply. "Alright then Mr. Boot. Show me what you've got."

As the lift descended, Terry stared discreetly at Gloria from the corner of his eye. Now that she'd come down to earth, he was seeing her in a very different light. A light that was warming not only the pit of his stomach, but areas below that as well.

Without turning her head, Gloria told Terry he would go blind if he stared any harder.

"Was I staring?" Asked Terry smugly. "Perhaps just this once you're wrong. You can be wrong you know. Perhaps I was just getting my thoughts in order."

"Yes, perhaps," Gloria answered as she preceded Terry off the lift.

When they entered the courtroom, Terry took his place at the prosecutor's table while Gloria sat in the gallery wondering if she was imagining the signals Terry seemed to be sending. Finding her fingernails extremely interesting, Gloria reminded herself that Terry was spoken for and only looked up when he began addressing the members of the Wizengamot.

/*/

Deciding to spread the resources, Draco, Donald and Brian had separated at the front doors of the Ministry on Friday morning each heading off to a different destination. Draco was off to Devonshire. Brian headed to outer London with Donald off to Great Warley. All three cases had been written down as third level which meant danger was minimal. Even so, the three OTS Agents remained on alert in case some previously undetected force remained at the scene.

Donald and Draco were back in the office by 4:30 commenting on what an uneventful day it had been. They shared a laugh over the fact that none of them had a case in Wales.

Donald migrated over to the Team4 offices to speak to Harry while Draco remained behind smiling over Hermione's Owl. Suddenly, Donald came rushing back shouting that something had happened to Brian.

Dropping Hermione's message down on the desk, Draco jumped up questioning Donald.

"Details Donald. Calm down and give me details. What happened? Where is Brian?"

Taking a deep breath, Donald handed Draco a red alert message from MLE.

 _OTS Agent Brian Ross was attacked at 15:40 while gathering evidence and clearing a criminal scene. MLE has apprehended the perpetrators, but Mr. Ross was injured and has been taken to St Mungo's. Reports regarding this matter have been turned in as required._

A handwritten notation from MLE wished Brian a speedy recovery.

Neither Donald nor Draco stopped to think about anything. Their colleague had been injured. How badly they did not know. Their only thought was to get to St Mungo's. As Draco and Donald hurried towards the lifts, Harry fell in line insisting that he be allowed to accompany them. Draco didn't care who accompanied them. All he knew was Brian had been injured.

"Tag along if you like Potter, but don't get in our way," spat Draco as he and Donald rushed to the lifts.

Harry wasn't offended. Years ago, he'd gone through the same thing. It wasn't about ego. It was about rescuing a friend. He told Draco and Donald he was simply along for support.

"Fine," muttered Draco as they landed at St Mungo's. "We'll need all the bloody support we can get when Blaise finds out the team separated and went out on their own without backup. We disregarded rule number one."

Harry hesitated for a brief second before revealing what had already been done. "Team4 followed protocol. Blaise has already been notified."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, but knew he'd done what was required. He only hoped they had made it there before Blaise.


	42. Chapter 42

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 41**

Donald and Draco were back in the office by 4:30 commenting on what an uneventful day it had been. They shared a laugh over the fact that none of them had a case in Wales.

Donald migrated over to the Team4 offices to speak to Harry while Draco remained behind smiling over Hermione's Owl. Suddenly, Donald came rushing back shouting that something had happened to Brian.

Dropping Hermione's message down on the desk, Draco jumped up questioning Donald.

"Details Donald. Calm down and give me details. What happened? Where is Brian?"

Taking a deep breath, Donald handed Draco a red alert message from MLE.

 _OTS Agent Brian Ross was attacked at 15:40 while gathering evidence and clearing a criminal scene. MLE has apprehended the perpetrators, but Mr. Ross was injured and has been taken to St Mungo's. Reports regarding this matter have been turned in as required._

A handwritten notation from MLE wished Brian a speedy recovery.

Neither Donald nor Draco stopped to think about anything. Their colleague had been injured. How badly they did not know. Their only thought was to get to St Mungo's. As Draco and Donald hurried towards the lifts, Harry fell in line insisting that he be allowed to accompany them. Draco didn't care who accompanied them. All he knew was Brian had been injured.

"Tag along if you like Potter, but don't get in our way," spat Draco as he and Donald rushed to the lifts.

Harry wasn't offended. Years ago, he'd gone through the same thing. It wasn't about ego. It was about rescuing a friend. He told Draco and Donald he was simply along for support.

"Fine," muttered Draco as they landed at St Mungo's. "We'll need all the bloody support we can get when Blaise finds out the team separated and went out on their own without backup. We disregarded rule number one."

Harry hesitated for a brief second before revealing what had already been done. "Team4 followed protocol. Blaise has already been notified."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, but knew he'd done what was required. He only hoped they had made it there before Blaise.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 42**

The three wizards caused a stir when they loudly entered St Mungo's, and received a distinct roll of the eyes from the witch at the information desk.

"Lower your voices please," she snapped in a cranky tone. "There are sick witches and wizards here."

"We don't have time for this," mumbled Draco moving closer to the desk. "Agent Malfoy, OTS. Just tell us where they've taken Agent Brian Ross and we'll be glad to leave you to yourself."

Rolling her eyes again, this time with a huff, the witch pointed to a line on the board beside her desk that read, Fourth Floor - Spell Damage before turning her chair completely away from Harry, Donald and Draco.

Draco was not in the mood for the foolishness of some uppity desk clerk and spit out a scathing reply before walking away. "I imagine there wouldn't be any sick witches and wizards sitting in the lobby if you got up off your arse and helped them get to where they need to be."

"Well I never," replied the desk witch.

"And you probably never will," Draco snapped striding to the lifts with Donald and Harry close on his heels.

The mood was serious, but Harry couldn't resist making a snide remark, "And you never will? She had on a wedding ring."

"Poor bastard," muttered Draco as the lift stopped at the Fourth Floor.

The three men hurried to the next desk where a pert, cheery, young Healer beckoned for them to follow her explaining Brian's status as they walked. Even though Brian had been brought to the Spell Damage Ward by the Medi-Wizards, the spell damage was minimal. A spell reversal had been cast and Brian was resting comfortably with nothing more than some slightly burned skin.

Harry and Donald breathed a sigh of relief while Draco stepped into a private area to send a Patronus to Blaise advising him that Brian's injuries were minimal and there was no need for him to cut his weekend short.

Before Draco could stow his wand, Blaise's return Patronus arrived advising Draco that he didn't have any intention of cutting his weekend short. If Brian's injury had been life threatening, he would have received an automatic Ministry notice. Blaise had a few more choice remarks to make by way of three separate Patronuses. He expected a full report on his desk by dawn on Monday.

Draco walked back to the outer area to find Donald and Harry missing. The cute, young Healer advised him that Harry and Donald were already in room 410 with Brian.

Hurrying down the hall, Draco entered the room expecting to find Brian looking like some scaly thing. However, all he found was Donald bombarding a very pink Brian with cheeky remarks.

"Finally," gasped Brian as he looked up to see Draco in the doorway. "If you can see your way clear to make Donald shut the fuck up, I'd be ever so grateful. The entire top half of my body feels like it is being pricked by pins. I can do without Donald's bull shite for the moment."

Donald nudged Harry with his elbow. "For someone who can't collect evidence without winding up in St Mungo's, you have a lot to say. I suggest…"

"Enough Donald," quipped Draco, cutting across his big mouth teammate. "Leave pink boy alone."

While the three wizards smirked over Draco's remark, Brian barked out an order. "Will one of you comedians find a Healer then conjure me a jumper? I'm ready to get out of here. It's time I give up this bed to some poor soul who has real spell damage.

/*/

Brian's arms were still a bit stiff, so he, Harry and Donald stood to the side while Draco paid the bill.

"You owe me Mr. Ross," chuckled a bemused Draco.

"Really? Going there are we? Donald would have paid my bill. Harry would have paid my bill. I would have paid my own bill had you not jumped to the front of the line. Perhaps you haven't noticed I'm moving slower than usual."

"I noticed. Why do you think I moved to the head of the line? It would have been Saturday before your slow arse reached the payment window. I insist that you go home. Donald and I will finish out the afternoon. Hermione and I plan a night out this evening. I think it would be fortuitous if she and I stop by to insure you haven't dried into a crisp."

"I'll take a pass on that visit," remarked Brian with a serious screw face. "Thank you, but I won't have your witch chuckling over my par-boiled countenance. I have the Healer's instructions and remedies. I'll be fine. Thank you for the thought."

As usual, Donald had a reply all ready. "No worries mate. I don't have a date. I'll pick up some takeaway and come over. We can spend the evening discussing you know who."

With a wide grin, Draco softly uttered, "Fuck you both. Let's get out of here so those who are fit for work can get back to OTS."

They all filed out of St Mungo's with Draco, Harry and Donald Apparating away to the Ministry while the very pink Brian braced himself for a painful jump to his flat.

/*/

Severus had been working feverishly on his lovely, detached home all day Friday. There were several imminent repairs that needed to be made, but like any superior wizard, Severus had the repairs done in well under three hours. A few spells here and there and the home had been ready to receive his furnishings, sparse as they were.

Standing back looking at his handy work, Severus was pleased, with himself as well as the house. The repairs had been a walk in the park compared to what had to be done when he first purchased the property in Oregon. Although, much smaller than his Oregon property, his new home was spacious and private, perfectly suited to his needs. Earlier, he had taken a few minutes to order the necessaries, bedroom and living room furniture along with a few utensils and other essentials which were scheduled to be delivered before nightfall.

Along with repairing and furnishing his new home, Severus had set aside time to review the replies which had arrived in answer to his call for workers. He had charged Elder with bringing the mail to his new home, and the house elf had done just that. Several workers had sent their regrets, but most had kept their word and would be ready as soon as Severus set a firm date. He was disappointed with the few, but happy with the rest. He had set the Owls aside to finish up the repairs. However, by the time he had time to get back to the messages, delivery wizards were at his door with his purchases.

/*/

Part of the delivery contract was for the delivery wizards to set everything up to Severus' satisfaction which he allowed them to do. With a wary eye on the delivery wizards, Severus set about reviewing the messages. The quarters he had acquired for workers was standing ready for its occupants. All Severus had to do was give the go ahead. He could have them working on side projects while he got the main project going. With that in mind, Severus invited those who agreed to come to come.

The delivery wizards had completed their job and gone. Severus wasn't one to use the word perfectly too often, but in this case, that's how he felt. Everything had been done perfectly. Severus had one last thing to do before sitting down to dinner. He had to go back to Malfoy Manor to insure his borrowed wing was in order. Lucius and Narcissa had been good enough to offer him shelter. It would be unseemly of him to leave even the slightest thing out of order.

/*/

After a detailed walk through his temporary housing, Severus was sure he'd left everything as he found it. He had a quick conversation with Missy and Elder advising them he had finished moving house and would like any future Owls to be directed to his new home.

Elder spoke for both elves.

"Yes Mr. Severus sir. We be forwarding your Owls. Master Lucius say we to take care of you, so we been taking care of you. We's sad to see you go, but we knowing where you went."

Already in a fairly lighthearted mood, Severus smiled at the elf. "You and Missy have done your job well. I'll be sure to put in a good word with Lucius. You may tell Mr. Lucius I will see him after he gets settled."

"Yes sir Mr. Severus. I'll tell him."

/*/

Severus left the Manor stopping only to get a bit of takeaway for his dinner. The first steps in the project had been taken. On to the next. Over the next hour, Severus ate a leisurely dinner while reading past copies of the Daily Prophet he hadn't been able to get to. Browsing the pages, Severus came across a small notice regarding Kingsley's plans to set up additional departments in the coming days.

Severus was pleased that the legal notification had been made, the quarters in Devon were ready, and the group now had a private area to hold the project meetings. Severus had thought about holding the meetings in his new home, but decided he valued his privacy too much to have people trampling about. There was more than enough space at the contractors compound to set aside a designated meeting area.

Thinking about the witches and wizards who would be arriving in the coming days, turned Severus' thoughts to Hermione and the group spell she was supposed to be tweaking. His hand automatically reached out for paper and pen, but he hastily drew it back. Hermione wasn't a child who had to be nagged into submission. If she said she would have the spell ready in time for the first meeting, she would.

Severus bathed and went to bed a fairly happy wizard.

/*/

Terry easily won his case, and Gloria watched his pompous arse strut around the courtroom like some king rooster. My time is coming, Gloria thought as she laughed to herself. She and Terry would probably end up trying to out strut each other.

Terry approached Gloria and stood over her. "So, there you have it. You've seen the master at work. What do you think?"

"I think," replied Gloria. "That you might not want Hermione to hear you claiming the spot which clearly belongs to her."

A faint tinge of red appeared on Terry's cheeks as he hastily backtracked. "Leave it to the new witch to misconstrue my words. I meant the master at this place and time. Will you wait while I gather my things, or shall we meet back in my office to go over the case. I'd like to hear your thoughts."

"Sounds good. I need to make a stop in the Ladies then grab a tea. I'll meet you upstairs."

Terry saw an opportunity. "I'd like a tea as well. Why don't I meet you in the Food Service Area? We'll bring tea back for everyone. See you in a bit."

A puzzled Gloria was now sure Terry was flirting with her. She just didn't know why.

/*/

After leaving the Ladies, Gloria headed for the lunch area only to spot Terry conversing with a slightly thick, slightly pretty witch with extremely long hair. Hastily changing course, Gloria nearly ran up the heels of Anthony Goldstein who gazed upon her with a wide grin.

"Careful there Miss Isles or you'll knock me over."

An embarrassed Gloria apologized then tried to step around Anthony, but became even more embarrassed when they both moved in the same direction at the same time.

"It seems we are destined to dance," said Terry moving his hand in a sweeping gesture. "Ladies first."

Gloria turned her head to smile at Anthony looking up in time to see Terry staring at her over Della's head.

Mind your manners Mr. Boot, she thought, moving to the tea service area where she made eight cups of tea to go. Conjuring a box to carry the tea, Gloria was about to head to the lifts when Anthony appeared at her side taking four of the cups from the box.

"Although it's a bit out of the way, it would be my pleasure to help you carry your order."

Nodding, Gloria allowed Anthony to assist her. What an afternoon, she thought. Wizards coming at me left, right and center. What a little change in title can do.

/*/

Anthony gave Hermione a little wave as he and Gloria stopped to hand her a tea.

"Free tea Miss Granger. Courtesy of Miss Isles."

Hermione thanked them and they moved on to the next person. When all the cups had been handed out, Gloria thanked Anthony for his time and help. Anthony accepted Gloria's thanks then walked away smiling.

The only one not smiling was Terry who felt he'd missed out on a very nice chance to flirt.

/*/

It was getting close to the end of the Friday workday and Hermione was mentally going over the contents of her closet. She was ready for a night out. Her mental search stopped at her cute, body hugging, black, mid-thigh shift. She was in the middle of pairing it with her black and red striped heels when she looked up to find Justin standing in her doorway.

"Got a minute Hermione?"

"Of course. Have a seat."

Justin cleared his throat before sharing what was on his mind. "I'm not one to be nosing about."

"Very true Justin. You're not. This sounds serious."

Justin smiled at his superior. "Not serious at all boss, just puzzling. Do you have any idea what's going on between Terry and Gloria?"

"Terry and Gloria," repeated Hermione in surprise giving Justin a side glance. "I really haven't noticed anything amiss."

"That's just it. There isn't anything amiss. They're chatting and laughing as though they've been lifelong friends when they were almost at each other's throats the beginning of the week. It's great that they're getting along, but…."

"But what, Justin?" Questioned Hermione.

Moving closer to Hermione, Justin looked furtively around as though there were eavesdroppers in the area. "But, I think there is something more going on, especially on Terry's part. I think he's trying to chat up Gloria."

Hermione held up her hand. "Stop right there Justin. You know how I feel about gossip. Whatever Gloria and Terry are doing has no bearing on either of us. However, I think you're off the mark there. Terry is dating Della."

Justin was embarrassed. He'd taken the chance to share his thoughts but had been told to mind his business.

"You're right Hermione. I do know how you feel about gossip. I should have kept my thoughts to myself. Please forget I mentioned it. Gloria and Terry are grown. I'll be getting back to my desk. Have a good weekend."

Hermione wished Justin a good weekend as well. She was slipping. She hadn't noticed the interaction between Terry and Gloria after their staff meeting. Shuffling a few papers around on her desk, Hermione hoped Gloria had more sense than to fall for any bull shite coming out of Terry's mouth. Although Terry wasn't a bad guy, he was known for making some inappropriate moves. The lovely Della might be in for trouble.

Rather than go back to mentally raiding her closet, Hermione gathered up her things, said goodnight to the remaining staff and headed to the lifts. It was time for her to get home and get beautiful.

/*/

Draco and Donald finished out the day, but instead of heading for the lifts to start their weekends, they sat down to write up a report for Blaise. It had taken them quite a while to get everything in order because Donald couldn't stop joking about their pink teammate. Draco grinned right along with Donald for the first few jokes, but it was getting late and he wanted to get home. He had promised Hermione a date night.

"Alright Donald, that's enough. Let's get this report down right so we can get out of here."

Donald cast a side long glance at his superior. "No need to get annoyed Draco. The report is fine. You sign it. I'll sign it then we'll be out of here."

Draco reread the report before adding his signature, then handed it to Donald.

"That's done," said Donald after adding his signature. "You have a date. Go home. I'll see that it gets onto Blaise's desk."

Draco gathered his things. "Thanks mate. Enjoy your weekend. I'll see you bright and early on Monday."

"Good weekend mate. I'll give Brian your regards."

"You do that," Draco replied with a grin. "Remind him to stay home on Monday so Blaise doesn't beat his arse on sight."

Donald gave a nervous laugh as he carried the report to Blaise's office. Draco might not be too far off the mark. Brian might not be the only one scheduled to catch hell from the boss.

/*/

Between cleaning and cleaning again, Esther had spent the day wringing her hands and fretting. It was down to a matter of hours when the child who would not be her child would come walking through the front doors. Esther had washed all her clothes and cast a sweet smelling charm throughout her rooms and surrounding areas. Merlin knows she wanted everything in order for Declan's arrival, because the last thing she wanted was to upset an already anxious Theo.

/*/

Cely had been following Esther around until disappearing with a pop after a sharp word from Esther. Esther felt a bit ashamed for chastising the elf knowing she was only trying to help, but not ashamed enough to summon Cely back. It was time for her to stand on her own two feet. Time for her to become a great aunt.

After a relaxing soak, Esther climbed into bed praying for the strength to carry out Theo's plan.

/*/

Esther wasn't the only one worried. Even though Theo had everything in place, he was a nervous wreck. Declan would be arriving early in the morning to meet the father he never knew he had. Theo knew if he could get past those first few hours, he could make everything else fall into place. Still pacing up and down, Theo summoned a bottle of Ogden's and a glass and made himself a drink even as the items hovered in the air in front of him. Finally giving in, Theo grabbed the Ogden's out of the air and took a seat. The drinks served their purpose. After two drinks, Theo was feeling much more relaxed.

Declan's room was ready. His closet was ready, and his menus had been set. There wasn't anything else to be done. Tomorrow would be there before he knew it.

/*/

In Ireland, Declan Cobb was experiencing a mixed bag of emotions while getting the last of his things together for his first and permanent trip to London. According to his Uncle Conor, he was going to meet the father who never knew he existed. Declan was only seven years old, but he wasn't stupid. All his life he'd lived with the fact that he'd been sent to live with grandmum because no one in England wanted him. Suddenly, he wasn't an unwanted child. He was a lost child. Declan wished his Uncle Mick was there to relieve some of his confusion. Had his uncle been pulling his leg all these years? A young, inquiring mind wanted to know.

With his last few things added to the bags that had been sitting against the wall for the last week, Declan closed the bags and plopped down on the side of the bed. There was no getting out of it now. The die had been cast.

/*/

Conor knew Declan was in flux, but didn't want to play into the anxiety. Instead, he was trying to make the night seem as normal as possible.

"Declan lad, it's time for supper. I've fixed your favorite lamb and vegetables. Come to the table."

"Fixing me lamb are you? Joked Declan. "Seems like you're trying to butter me up for something."

"What did I tell you about that fresh mouth Declan? Remember your place. I'm your uncle. I don't have to butter you up. I figured we would have a nice meal for your last night in Ireland. Now get your ass to the table and sit down."

Declan walked meekly to the kitchen table and sat down. "Why are you so angry? It was a joke uncle. I should be allowed a joke seeing as this is my last night in this house."

Conor sighed. His words had come out more harshly than intended. "You're right Declan. You should be allowed a joke. I guess I'm just a little on edge. Mick said he'd try to get here for our last meal together, but probably got held up. No matter though, because Mr. Nott has assured me that Mick and I are welcome to visit you. You haven't seen the last of our asses."

Declan smiled at his irreverent uncle. "You're going to have to watch your mouth when you come to London. I think Mr. Nott wouldn't approve."

Conor winked at his nephew even though he knew there probably wouldn't be too many visits to London. The invitation had been offered, but it was one Conor knew Theo Nott hoped would never be used.

/*/

Uncle and nephew ate in silence until the front door banged open. "It would seem you dirty bastards have started without me."

Declan jumped up from the table and ran to the husky wizard standing in the doorway grabbing him tightly about the waist. "Uncle Mick. You made it. I knew you would. Go wash up then get to the table. By the way, you'll need to be watching that mouth. Uncle Conor may be a dirty bastard, but I'm a fine, young wizard."

Laughing at Declan, Conor jumped up to hug his brother. "Nice to see you brother. Pay no mind to the little pissant. He needs a slap across the butt, and I'm the uncle who will do it."

"I'm just following orders," replied Declan softly.

"No problem lad," Mick replied ruffling Declan's hair. "Sounds like some bullshit your Uncle Conor has been spewing. Now move over. I'm as hungry as a Hungarian Horntail."

/*/

Declan kept stealing glances at his Uncle Mick. There were things he wanted to know, but hesitant to ask.

Mick finally gave Declan a soft cuff about the ears asking what the hell was he staring at.

Not one to be cowed, Declan replied in a voice almost as loud as Mick's. "I want to know a few things."

"Do you now? Well, stop staring and start asking before I give you another cuff."

"Alright, I will. Is it true my father didn't know he had a son until now? You've always told me that no one wanted me and that's why I landed with grandmum. Mr. Nott, my father, says different. Have you lied to me all these years?"

Mick gave Conor a quick glance as he laid his fork down and turned in his chair to face Declan. "It was my belief that your father didn't want anything to do with you. I have since learned better. I'm sorry for telling you stories that had little truth to them. I now understand that your father is a decent man who is anxious to be united with the son he never knew he had."

Declan gave Mick's face a searching look before picking up his own fork to finish the piece of lamb still on his plate. "Thank you. I was beginning to think you were a big, fat liar."

Conor and Mick both smiled at their favorite, brash little lad and continued their meal even with the lie still hanging from Mick's lips.

/*/

After supper, Mick shared a bit of good news. "I asked Conor not to say anything in case I couldn't make it, but I'm here, so obviously I made it. I've rearranged my schedule and will be accompanying you and Conor to London tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"Are you balmy uncle? Of course it's alright with me. Right, Uncle Conor?" Asked Declan glancing over at Conor.

"I'd expect nothing else," answered Conor. "We have to show Theo Nott we have his son's best interest at heart. Which of course we do."

"Good," replied Declan in a trembling voice. "It's been decided. Both my uncles will see me to my new home. I like that."

Conor and Mick heard the tremor in Declan's voice, but said nothing. If life had turned a different way, their nephew would never have heard of Theo Nott and definitely wouldn't be getting uprooted to go live in London. But life had turned a different way, so it was what it was.

/*/

Hermione was listening to Draco explain about Brian as she dressed. For once, she didn't interrupt, but as soon as he finished she began to question the team's behavior.

"You were in charge Draco. What were you thinking? That's why there are rules. I would have thought you knew better. Luckily, Brian wasn't badly injured. It could have been so much worse. Has anyone contacted Blaise? What does he think of all this?"

What started off as a light conversation had turned into something else. Something Draco didn't care for, so he walked into the bathroom closing the door with a snap. He had been trying to share news of his day, but suddenly found himself bombarded with negative criticism which annoyed him to no end. Hermione meant well, but sometime she could be a bit much. Figuring he had procrastinated in the bathroom long enough, Draco walked back into the bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed eager to finish her assault.

"You could be written up for that you know," she continued as though he hadn't walked away. "Blaise will probably…."

"Alright Hermione. I get the gist. I made a mistake. It won't happen again. Can we just drop it?"

"We can drop it, but it wasn't just any mistake. It was a bloody, stupid mistake. The rule is…."

Draco bristled. He despised the word stupid which he felt was insulting as well as demeaning. "I know the rule Hermione," he replied sharply, cutting her off in mid sentence. "Rest assured, I'll try to be less stupid next time."

Folding her arms across her chest, Hermione glared at Draco. "There's no need to get huffy. I was simply trying to impress on you that actions have consequences."

"Well, you've impressed me. You've been going on about it for the last fifteen minutes, so this stupid wizard thinks he finally understands. Our reservations are for 8:00. We should be going."

Hermione balked as she shot back an answer. "I'm not going anywhere if you plan to remain in your current pissy mood. I can easily stay home and read a book."

"Fine. You and your supercilious tone may do as you wish," remarked Draco coolly as he ripped the tie from around his neck. "Even as stupid as I am, I believe I can find my way to dinner on my own."

/*/

Hermione could feel the anger building as she watched Draco change into a more casual jacket before storming from the house without a word. What the hell just happened? He had obviously walked out because of her constructive criticism. But why? They were having a simple conversation, then they weren't. She thought Draco was being a complete arse over something he'd done wrong. Perhaps he'd think twice before putting himself and his team in danger in the future.

Angrily, she Accio'd a glass of wine which ended up spilling all over her lovely, black dress because she had applied too much power for a simple summoning charm. Jumping up, Hermione countered the spill with a Tergeo. The wine spill disappeared, but the smell lingered. Mumbling to herself, Hermione stepped out of the dress and threw it aside.

During the mumbling rant, it suddenly occurred to Hermione where it had all gone wrong. She had used the dreaded S word. Draco had explained many times how much he detested the word stupid, in any context, because he and his parents had heard it so much from Voldemort.

Hermione sat there half angry and half remorseful letting out sigh after sigh. She'd been so eager to give Draco her opinion of his mistake, she'd overdone it. She shouldn't have used the word. On the other hand, Draco really didn't have to storm out of the house like some child who had been chastised over bad behavior.

/*/

Hermione was in the middle of her twentieth sigh when she looked around to see Draco standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face.

For several seconds, they just looked at each other. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Where are your clothes? We have a date night planned. I apologize for walking out. It was _stupid_."

Hermione strode across the room and threw herself into Draco's arms. "I accept your apology and counter with one of my own. As for my lovely outfit, I spilled wine on it. It will take me a minute to find another." Pulling away, Hermione headed for their bedroom, but turned back halfway across to blow Draco a kiss and offer a bit of cheek. "You, Mr. Malfoy, are sexy as hell when you're contrite."

Smiling appreciatively at Hermione's backside as she walked away, Draco mumbled that he'd have to be contrite more often.


	43. Declan

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 42**

Hermione sat there half angry and half remorseful letting out sigh after sigh. She'd been so eager to give Draco her opinion of his mistake, she'd overdone it. She shouldn't have used the word. On the other hand, Draco really didn't have to storm out of the house like some child who had been chastised over bad behavior.

/*/

Hermione was in the middle of her twentieth sigh when she looked around to see Draco standing in the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face.

For several seconds, they just looked at each other. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Where are your clothes? We have a date night planned. I apologize for walking out. It was _stupid_."

Hermione strode across the room and threw herself into Draco's arms. "I accept your apology and counter with one of my own. As for my lovely outfit, I spilled wine on it. It will take me a minute to find another." Pulling away, Hermione headed for their bedroom, but turned back halfway across to blow Draco a kiss and offer a bit of cheek. "You, Mr. Malfoy, are sexy as hell when you're contrite."

Smiling appreciatively at Hermione's backside as she walked away, Draco mumbled that he'd have to be contrite more often.

 **/** /

 **A/N: A short chapter because we are all eager to have Theo meet Declan.** _ **Slainte Chugat.**_

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 43 Declan**

 **/**/**

Saturday morning, Theo and Esther were still anxious. Their boy was due within the hour. Foregoing breakfast, they made the decision to have something after Declan arrived. With a bit of time on their hands, they separated to different areas of the house to wait for the ring of the doorbell.

Even though Esther's home would not be Declan's primary residence, Theo had made another thorough review of the premises the previous evening. Esther had been cast as Declan's great aunt which meant there would be times he visited her house, perhaps even stayed for overnight visits. As far as Theo was concerned, there wasn't room for muck ups.

At the house, Theo gathered every piece of paper and every file that pertained to Declan's history. His first thought had been to vanish it all. Instead, he gathered it all in a pile and locked it away in a spell protected box which he shrunk down and placed in his pocket. Conor Byrne would be bringing his mum's information which Theo decided would be added to the secret box as well. The new history was in place, so the old shite in the box would probably stay hidden for perpetuity.

Satisfied that it was all in order, Theo had gone home. Before going to bed, he had thrown up a silencing charm around his bedroom and called on Padma. Theo knew the discussion was all in his mind, but proceeded to share his feelings anyway. As he slipped into bed Friday night, Theo realized, anxiety or not, he would make everything go as planned.

And it had. At 10:00 am on Saturday, May 1st, Declan Cobb accompanied by Conor and Mick Byrne walked through the doors of the Nott house, and was received with open arms.

/*/

When Declan walked through the door, both Theo and Esther gasped in surprise. The boy was the spitting image of Theo and Nott, Sr. Tall for a seven year old, with dark hair, thin face, brilliant blue eyes, ruddy complexion and handsome as all hell. Theo was amazed. Looking into that face, he knew there wouldn't be anyone who could dispute that Declan had come from the loins of a Nott. Which Nott was none of their business.

Theo and Esther weren't the only ones who had gasped in surprise. Conor and Mick couldn't believe the resemblance either. They had been willing to go along with the fake story of Theo being Declan's father, but looking into Theo's face they became puzzled and confused. Could the information be true? Could Declan really be the child of an unsuspecting father? Seemed like it.

Theo greeted Conor and Mick, but was hard pressed to take his eyes away from the seven, almost eight year old. He was a Nott without a doubt. In that moment, Theo fell in love with the child who would be his son.

Mick was first to step forward. "Theo Nott, I would like to introduce you to your son Declan."

Theo's eyes began to sting with unshed tears as he stooped down to greet Declan. "My son," gasped Theo. "I have lived my life without knowing you existed. That stops here. I welcome you to your heritage, the Nott home and the Nott family as well."

Declan glanced from Conor to Mick before stepping forward. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Nott. My uncles have spoken quite highly of you. They are top of the line lads. However, I've warned them to act like gentlemen in the presence of such a fine wizard as yourself. We'll be fine."

The child reached out to hug his father, and the anxiety between them dissipated. They were family.

Conor and Mick stood off to the side beaming at their little man. He was doing them and their mum proud.

/*/

Esther couldn't help herself. This would not be her boy, but tears of amazement were streaming down her cheeks. The resemblance to Theo was uncanny. She had given away a Nott. Esther didn't have much time to dwell on the past, because Declan had turned from Theo and was approaching her.

"Hello Aunt Esther. Please don't cry. I won't be any trouble. I promise." He said extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Esther hesitated for perhaps a nano second before reaching out to Declan. "Hello Declan. I apologize for my tears. There's no need to worry though, because these are not tears of sorrow. They are tears of joy. Your father and I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. I hope you find everything to your liking."

Calling out softly, Esther summoned Cely. When the elf landed in front of Esther, her sudden appearance startled Declan who took two steps back hastily turning to Conor and Mick.

Never having had house elves, the two brothers were also a bit startled when Cely appeared, but Conor quickly stepped up to explain how this was their first introduction to any house elf.

Esther said a few words of explanation. "There's nothing to worry about. Cely loves little wizards, and will be very protective of you." She then properly introduced Cely to Declan. "Declan this is Cely. She, along with your father and myself will see to all your needs. You may ask her assistance at any time. All you'll have to do is call her name and she'll appear.

The bit of nervousness Declan had shown several seconds earlier disappeared as he returned the bow Cely had given him. "Hello Cely. I'm happy to make the acquaintance of a house elf. We'll be fine."

"Yes my new little mister. We gonna be fine," said Cely before disappearing with a pop.

Theo, Conor and Mick couldn't wipe the smiles from their faces if they tried

/*/

For Esther, it was done. She had greeted and touched the son she had previously found so repulsive, and found out the truth. He wasn't a demon, or some demented child. He was a very handsome, little wizard whose touch had not diminished her in any way.

/*/

With the introductions out of the way, Conor and Mick were shown to the rooms they would be using for their short stay while Cely showed Declan to his room.

Declan looked around in amazement. "How many people will be staying in here?"

Cely, who didn't quite understand the question continued to unpack Declan's bags until he spoke again. "Cely? How many people will be sharing this bed with me?"

"Sharing your bed? That's your bed little mister. This be your own room. No one be sharing," she answered as she continued putting away Declan's belongings.

"All mine!" Declan exclaimed in amazement. "May I show my uncles? They'll not believe this shyte unless I show them."

Cely froze on the spot and turned to the excited wizard. "You'll not be using that language in Mr. Theo's house. Young wizards do not use those words. I won't tell Mr. Theo or Miss Esther this time, but if you use any more bad language, I will. Now go into your bathroom and wash up."

An embarrassed Declan stood there trembling. It was only his first hour in his new home and he had already broken a rule and made the house elf angry. Declan liked his new room. As much as he cared for his uncles, he didn't want to be sent back to Ireland to live with some never do well. In a very somber voice, he begged Cely's pardon promising never to use bad language again.

"That be fine," Cely replied in a softer tone. "It be our secret for now."

Perking up, Declan headed straight for the bathroom to do as he'd been told.

/*/

After putting away the few things they'd brought with them, Conor and Mick sat down with Theo while he went over his and Declan's planned itinerary for the day with a small addition.

"I've Owled my long time mate Jay Patil to come show you a bit of London while Declan and I are at the Ministry. If you'd rather remain here, Cely, Jay and Esther will see to your needs. I wasn't sure if you all had the chance to eat, so I had Cely prepare brunch. Declan and I will be gone two hours at the most."

At that moment, a resolved Declan entered the room to tell Theo he was ready to go. "If you don't mind Mr. Nott sir, I'd like a short word with you on the way to the Ministry."

Conor and Mick wondered what the short word could be about, but didn't ask Declan any questions. He was with his father now. He and Theo would have to sort things out between them.

Jay came walking into the room at that moment and stood by waiting to be introduced.

Declan stood straight and tall as he and his uncles were introduced to Jay, properly extending his hand to greet his father's mate.

Then it had been time for Theo and Declan to get to the Ministry.

Conor and Mick looked on with pride and emotion as they watched Declan walk out the door with Theo.

/*/

Conor, Mick and Jay had an excellent brunch before setting off to Diagon Alley to see the sights. Jay started them at the top of the Alley pointing out all the shops as they moved down the street. Conor and Mick picked up a few things along the way and were especially happy to be introduced to the lovely Parvati Patil of Patil's Shop.

Never one to miss a chance to chat up a handsome wizard, Parvati put her best foot forward as she gushed over the two men. Mick wasn't any slouch in the chatting department either. He and Parvati tried to out charm the other while Conor and Jay casually browsed the men's section. Jay simply shook his head when he heard his cousin's tinkle of a laugh. She was going all out to impress Mick. If Parvati had her way, she and Mick would probably be married by the end of the weekend.

Conor gave Jay a crafty smile as if to say, I'm used to it.

By the time the three wizards were ready to leave Parvati's shop, she and Mick had made plans to see each other that evening. An idea which made Conor call his brother out.

Pulling his brother aside, Conor had some choice words. "Can't you take it easy just this once Mick? We are guests in Theo's house. Perhaps he has something planned for this evening."

"No offense brother, but I'm a grown wizard whether I'm at home in Ireland or here in England. I have chosen to step out with a fetching witch. If there is a plan for this evening, it will be without me. In addition, I'll thank you to watch how you speak to me in the presence of others. Mind your fucking self."

Conor knew it wouldn't do any good to discuss the issue any farther. Mick was a headstrong wizard who didn't take kindly to being backed into a corner. "Have it your way Mick," Conor replied with a shrug, moving to catch up with Jay. "You always have."

Mick bit back the sharp retort he had for his brother as he fell in line with the other two.

Jay could feel the tension between the two brothers and suggested they get back to Theo's. However, a determined Mick suggested they see the rest of Diagon Alley, which they had.

/*/

Theo and Declan had only gotten to the front steps of the house before Declan reminded Theo about the request he'd made. "Mr. Nott sir, I'd like to have that word now."

An amused Theo couldn't imagine what was troubling Declan, but gestured an acknowledgement. "Of course Declan. Speak your piece."

"Thank you sir. Earlier, I spoke bad language in front of Cely who advised me that bad language from a child would not be tolerated. I apologized sir, and Cely told me she wouldn't report me this time. It would be our secret unless it happened again. I don't like secrets sir. My uncles have told me over and over I should never let any man, or elf, hold anything over my head, so I wanted to own up to my mistake… in case it ever happened again."

Theo didn't know whether to smile or come off firm with the serious, little wizard beside him. His pride won out. Addressing Declan in an adult manner, Theo replied. "Cely was right about bad language. However, I'll always be proud of the man who admits his mistakes and learns from them. There's nothing more to be said about this. Feel secure that no man, or, in this case, no elf can hold a secret over you. Let's get to our appointment so we can get back. One more thing. After we get our papers signed, I'll expect you to call me father or sir. No more Mr. Nott."

"Of course Mr. Nott sir."

Theo gave Declan a hard look, but the child wasn't having him on. He understood, but the papers had yet to be signed.

Brilliant little blighter, thought Theo.

/*/

The ceremony at the Ministry didn't take very long. Theo was impressed yet again when Declan could manage and direct his magic enough to wand sign Declan Nott on the designated line.

Even though the Records Clerk appeared impressed as well. He cautioned Theo about his son's use of underage magic. "Remember, Mr. Nott, young Mr. Nott. Wizards cannot use magic outside the home, excluding the Ministry, until the age of eleven, and only when at Hogwarts."

Declan who had read about Hogwarts, nodded in compliance hoping he hadn't made yet another mistake. However, when he looked to Theo for guidance, Declan saw nothing but pride shining in his father's eyes and answered the clerk with a simple, yes sir.

Once outside the Ministry, Theo patted his inside pocket where he'd put all Declan's credentials. "Our paperwork is finalized. You have been adjudicated my son and legally known as Declan Nott."

"That I am father," Declan answered happily before reaching up to take Theo's hand. "Declan Nott sounds fine too me."

Theo broke into a wide grin as he advised Declan to hold on.

/*/

When Conor, Mick and Jay returned to the house, Theo and Declan were in the kitchen enjoying a celebratory, late lunch.

Jay walked right into the kitchen while Conor and Mick hung back listening to their nephew chatting brightly with Theo and calling him father. Their lad had moved on. As proud as they both were, they were also a bit jealous that Declan seemed to have already left them behind. However, they need not have worried, because Declan hadn't forgotten about them at all.

"Uncles," Declan called out jumping up from the table to hug the both of them. "I'm now Declan Nott. My signature turned gold when I signed my papers. The clerk said when the signature turns gold, it means the information is real and verified. That Ministry is a very big place." Then as an afterthought, Declan advised his uncles that he had used bad language but had apologized.

Declan was talking so fast both Conor and Mick couldn't do anything but grin.

Theo cautioned Declan to slow down before inviting the uncles to have a seat and some food.

"Yes father. I just wanted to share things with my best uncles."

Theo nodded. "Understood son."

/*/

As they ate, Jay shared a bit about their trip to Diagon Alley mentioning everything except their stop at Patil's. He'd leave that bit to Mick.

Theo kept his smile to himself when Mick explained about enjoying his visit with Parvati and how he'd asked her out for that evening.

Theo nodded in Mick's direction thinking it was so like Parvati to grab onto an available wizard without knowing any details. "Sounds good Mick. I'm sure Parvati will show you a good time."

Mick turned his head slowly in Conor's direction to give him a smug look.

Conor sighed in defeat as he held onto the hope his brother wouldn't leave a bad reputation in his wake.

/*/

Jay hung around for an hour or so after the meal, but excused himself to run a few errands leaving Theo, Declan and the uncles to get further acquainted.

Calling for Cely, Theo suggested they all talk in Declan's room.

Theo and Declan had an illuminating conversation while Conor, Mick and Cely stood by only interjecting when they thought there was a point to be made. The chat lasted approximately forty five minutes and covered everything Theo and Cely thought Declan should know. At the end of the conversation, Declan replied with a solemn, yes father before asking about the books in his room.

"I've never seen so many books. May I read some?"

"They're all yours Declan. You may read as many as you like. In fact, I encourage it. Your uncles and I will be in the den. If you need something, come find us, or call for Cely. We'll talk more later."

Cely Disapparated with a pop when Conor, Mick and Theo headed to the den as a thoroughly chuffed Declan pulled down the first book.

/*/

Once they were settled in the den, Mick made a statement to Theo. "Bringing Declan here is a great thing. However, it would seem you might have the same problem Conor and I faced."

"And just what would that be Mick?" Theo asked in surprise.

Mick didn't hesitate to answer. "Who will be responsible for Declan when you are at work? I understand Declan will have Cely and an aunt, but Cely is only an elf and Esther lives in her own premises."

It was a seemingly valid inquiry, but one which annoyed Theo. Raising his glass to take a sip of brandy, Theo was giving himself time to form an answer that wouldn't totally offend the uncles. Taking the minute didn't help.

"First off Mick, I'm not you," remarked Theo briskly. "Secondly, Cely is not just an elf. She is a valued house employee who has been trained to take care of the family. Thirdly, Declan's aunt has promised to make herself available whenever she is needed. If that isn't satisfactory enough for you, even though it's not your business. I plan to hire a permanent Nanny Witch who will watch over Declan when I cannot. My son will be properly watched."

Mick hung his head even as Conor stepped in to diffuse what could become a situation. "Please do not take offense Theo. I have to admit I was thinking along the same lines as Mick. We've lived with and loved that young wizard from day one. It's hard to turn him over to you without a question. Mick's remarks were not made to disparage you."

Mick nodded in agreement.

Theo realized this was about two uncles who were concerned for the welfare of their nephew, nothing more. "I promise. Declan will have the same love, care and guidance you and your mum gave him over the last seven years. In addition, the Nott doors will always be open to the uncles of my son. Drink up mates. We are all on the same page."

Mick raised his glass to offer a toast. "To a long and happy relationship between the Notts and the Byrnes. _Slainte Chugat!"_

 _Slainte_ ," echoed Conor.

" _Cheers_ to you both," added Theo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 43 Declan**

"First off Mick, I'm not you," remarked Theo briskly. "Secondly, Cely is not just an elf. She is a valued house employee who has been trained to take care of the family. Thirdly, Declan's aunt has promised to make herself available whenever she is needed. If that isn't satisfactory enough for you, even though it's not your business. I plan to hire a permanent Nanny Witch who will watch over Declan when I cannot. My son will be properly watched."

Mick hung his head even as Conor stepped in to diffuse what could become a situation. "Please do not take offense Theo. I have to admit I was thinking along the same lines as Mick. We've lived with and loved that young wizard from day one. It's hard to turn him over to you without a question. Mick's remarks were not made to disparage you."

Mick nodded in agreement.

Theo realized this was about two uncles who were concerned for the welfare of their nephew, nothing more. "I promise. Declan will have the same love, care and guidance you and your mum gave him over the last seven years. In addition, the Nott doors will always be open to the uncles of my son. Drink up mates. We are all on the same page."

Mick raised his glass to offer a toast. "To a long and happy relationship between the Notts and the Byrnes. _Slainte chugat!"_

 _Slainte_ ," echoed Conor.

"Cheers to you both," added Theo.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 44**

Even after their little disagreement Friday evening, Draco and Hermione had spent a lovely evening out. A bit of dinner, dancing and a romantic walk settled them both down. Then, for a small change, they retired to Hermione's flat instead of Draco's house. Hermione had to cast a quick clean up spell to clear away the dust that had settled.

"This is embarrassing," she said moving hurriedly from one room to the next. "I haven't been to my own flat in so long it has become dust covered."

"Has it been that long? I really hadn't noticed," Draco answered mockingly as he grabbed Hermione from behind. "I guess that must mean your wonderful pussy is equally as good in either place."

Pushing Draco away with her bum, Hermione kept moving until every drop of dust was gone. "Good as new. Would you like a drink, or….."

"I would like _or_ ," replied Draco once again grabbing Hermione from behind. This time kissing her neck. "As long as the _or_ means a long, slow shag."

Hermione giggled as she leaned back into Draco. "That wasn't the _or_ I had in mind, but now that you've brought it up, I concur. I'll take _or_ as well.

With one final nip on Hermione's neck, Draco turned back towards the kitchen. "Now that I've been assured of some time alone with my beautiful witch, I'll just get some alcohol to hasten the process."

"Really? You need whisky to hasten the process? Has sex with me become a process?"

Draco immediately saw where words spoken in jest were going and backtracked. "I was having a little joke love. Sex with you has always been and will always be amazing. Forget the drinks. Let's just go devour each other," he added, grabbing Hermione by the hand.

As Hermione willingly followed him to the bedroom, a few quick thoughts darted through Draco's mind. One of which was how did he keep finding himself on the short stick of a disagreement. He felt like he was changing or losing part of himself trying to keep Hermione happy and the arguments at bay.

The stray thoughts hadn't impacted their lovemaking in any way. They had shared equally intense orgasms before settling down for the night. Draco had initially planned for two or three of those intense orgasms, but Hermione had turned on her stomach and closed her eyes almost immediately.

Feeling satisfied yet unsatisfied, Draco turned on his side facing Hermione and also closed his eyes. For several minutes, he lay there wondering if he truly had given up a part of himself to keep harmony in the relationship.

Whatever wisp of thought that had run through his mind disappeared during the night. On Saturday morning, he'd gotten his additional intense orgasms.

/*/

Hermione and Draco spent most of Saturday out and about on different errands. While Hermione visited the greengrocer to restock the larder and the dress shop to pick up a few additional pieces of business attire, Draco picked up a couple of takeaway meals to take to Brian's flat.

On the way back to Hermione's flat, Draco stopped by the Manor for a quick check of things. His parents would be arriving on Sunday and would expect nothing less than perfection. In fact, Draco thought it would be appropriate for him to be there to greet them when they arrived.

With a quick word to Missy and Elder promising to return shortly, Draco headed for Hermione's flat to let her know he'd be staying the night at the Manor and most of Sunday. The flat was empty when Draco got there, so he waited around for another hour before leaving a note explaining where he'd be.

By the time Hermione arrived an hour later, Draco was long gone. Initially, Hermione didn't realize Draco had come and gone until she found his note.

 _Hello love,_

 _Mother and father are scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning. I think it appropriate their only son be there to greet them and spend some time. I'll be back here sometime Sunday evening._

 _D._

Hermione automatically turned the note over in her hand, looking for what, she didn't know. After a second glance, Hermione laid the note down and began putting everything away using her wand. Suddenly, the special meal she had planned to make didn't seem important. Even the new outfits she had purchased didn't seem all that special either. She was being silly, but it had been ages since she and Draco had slept apart. She was actually feeling lonely, and Draco had only been gone hours.

As 7:00 pm rolled around, Hermione had a thought. She should Owl Gloria to see if she wanted to stop by the flat for a drink. However, that came to nothing when Gloria Owled back that she had plans. Hermione threw Gloria's Owl down on top of Draco's note, summoned the wine then grabbed a book. Her Saturday night would be spent drinking wine and rereading an old book.

She missed the company of her wizard.

/*/

Draco was in Lucius' study going through items that should have been resolved days ago, and had just picked up the last document when Elder stepped in to announce Severus.

Rising from the chair, Draco stretched out his hand. "Good evening godfather. I hope all is well."

"All is in order. I stopped by to ensure all my mail has made its way to my home. I must say I'm surprised to find you here, especially on a Saturday."

Draco hunched his shoulders explaining he'd been remiss in checking his father's desk before calling Elder to take the three envelopes to the Owlery.

"Well that's done. May I offer you some refreshment?"

"A whisky sounds good Draco. I'm glad we have this chance to converse. Progress is being made."

Summoning glasses and the Ogden's, Draco sat back to hear what Severus had to share.

/*/

Although he maintained his Malfoy composure, Draco was excited to hear that several contractors and electricians had already arrived in London and were putting basic plans together.

The two men discussed the labor end of the project until Draco surprised Severus with a very personal statement.

"I'd like you to give your candid opinion of Draco Malfoy as a person. There are times lately when I feel as though I'm losing part of myself. I'd rather not get into what makes me feel this way, but I'd like to hear your thoughts."

Stretching his neck so he was gazing at the ceiling, Severus gathered his thoughts. He did have an opinion, a definite opinion on this matter. However, it wasn't his place to speak on it without being asked. He had now been asked, and would share his thoughts, as hard as they would be to say, and as hard as they would be for Draco to hear.

Refilling both glasses, Severus began to speak without preamble. "You left Wiltshire a befuddled man-boy and returned an accomplished adult. However, from what I understand, you were immediately inundated with hate and maltreatment. In order to get along, you decided to go along. Your Malfoy resolve was the first piece of yourself you altered. You then decided getting along wasn't enough. You needed closure on some long ago slight, so you adjusted your Malfoy pride and accepted someone else's idea of fault. Lastly, I believe you've given up a portion of your Malfoy strength to be in a relationship which only works as long as you're willing to fall on the proverbial sword, or accept apologies after the fact. I'm sure you realize every adjustment you've made revolves around Hermione. That's the gist of it."

Draco rubbed his glass between his hands then sat silently watching the liquor swirl around.

"I won't make any apology for what I've said Draco. You asked. Neither am I trying to disparage Hermione whom I consider a friend. Relationships vary between any two people. I can take the nonsense Hermione sometimes hands out because she and I don't depend on each other to be happy. I don't strive to take her to task over behavior, but neither will I back off to spare her feelings when she's wrong. You make allowances not because it's the right thing to do, but because it keeps peace in the relationship. The bottom line is for you to think over what I've said. I realize you care for each other, but how many more pieces of yourself will you have to adjust or change to remain her perfect wizard?"

The room remained silent for several more minutes before Draco cleared his throat then began to speak. "While your synopsis of me is hard to hear, I have had some of those same thoughts. There have been times when instead of following my first mind, I've acted in a manner which is the best solution for the relationship as opposed to what's best. Unless I want to end up like some kept rent boy, I need to fix this. I appreciate your candor Severus. As bad as it is to hear from my godfather, it would be so much worse coming from father."

Lifting his glass and tilting it in Severus' direction, a solemn sounding Draco murmured one word before excusing himself from the room. "Cheers."

/*/

Severus remained seated staring into the fireplace as the SS on the empath ring Draco had given him flashed wildly in the fire light. His godson had asked and he had answered. For the sake of a healthy sense of self as well as a healthy relationship, he hoped Draco had listened.

Calling for Elder, Severus left instructions about clearing away in the study on his way out the door.

/*/

Up in his wing, Draco was feeling as though a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There was a situation he needed to explore. His only other thought was his father wouldn't have been nearly as restrained if he'd had to speak to his son about such matters. He and Hermione would have to talk it out, because there was no way he wanted to end up some bloody ghost of himself. He wasn't looking forward to what might very well turn into a battle.

/*/

Mick had a surprise in store Saturday evening. At the last possible moment, Conor appeared in the doorway looking very handsome in a BasicWear casual outfit.

"I'd like to see some of the London nightlife as well, so I'll be accompanying you and the lovely witch out. I hope you don't mind the third wheel." He chuckled, sending a wink in Theo's direction. "Perhaps Parvati will have a witch for me, eh Mick."

Theo laughed at the look on Mick's face.

"You're being an arse right now Conor," sniped Mick. "I don't need you holding my hand. I told you I wouldn't make trouble."

"You've gotten it all wrong brother," countered Conor. "I trust you not to be your normal, aggressive self. I simply want to see this Leaky Cauldron. Even though I wasn't lucky enough to get an invitation from a witch, Jay saw fit to invite me out, and I accepted his invitation. I have the coordinates, so I'll see you there."

"Bastard," Mick mumbled before striding to the door.

"I don't think Mick will be all that thrilled to have you looking over his shoulder," remarked Theo, following up with a hearty laugh.

Returning Theo's laugh, Conor made an exaggerated shrug. "It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it. We'll be fine. Jay's witch Leanne has paired me up for the night with one of her friends. It'll be interesting. Remember, Mick and I will be returning on our own. Please don't forget to lower the wards. There's nothing worse than trying to get through wards that do not recognize the bodies trying to get through. Thanks. I'll see you in the morning. I'll say goodnight to Declan and be on my way."

"Okay then. I'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Theo spent some time alone enjoying the solitude, but missing the feeling of Padma snuggling up to his side. Saturdays had always been their special night, even if it was only sitting side by side enjoying each other's company. He was slipping into melancholy when Declan came into the room, sat by him and snuggled close to his side. Without looking up at Theo, Declan made a request.

"Father. Please tell me about my mother."

Although the request surprised him, Theo quickly began to relate the fake story of the conquest who got pregnant without his knowledge and died while giving birth.

"No father. Not that lady. I'd like you to tell me about my mother Padma." Declan replied firmly.

Declan's specific request made Theo pause. What did this child know about Padma? Unsure how to explain that Padma wasn't his mum without upsetting him, Theo gathered his thoughts before admitting that this seven year old wizard was on the mark. Had she lived, Padma would have become his mother.

Theo chose to begin at the very beginning of his and Padma's relationship ending with that last Meet and Greet a few days before her death. When the last sentence left his mouth, Theo looked down to find Declan fast asleep. Gently putting the boy over his shoulder, Theo carried Declan to the bed where he'd have his first sleep as a Nott.

Theo pushed a thick lock of Declan's dark hair away from his face as he sat on the side of the bed staring down at him. He would give this child the best of everything, including the love and care he'd never received from his parents. In that moment, Theo couldn't refrain from thinking how he and Padma had put off having their own child. Such a stupid mistake. Had he known how it would all end….

An emotional Theo jumped up. He and Padma couldn't ever have a child together, so it was much too late for retrospect. All he could do now was what he was doing.

Heading out the bedroom door, Theo stopped in his tracks when he heard Declan, as clear as day, utter a soft remark as though replying to a suggestion or command.

"Yes mother."

Turning back, Theo stood there holding his breath. Had he really heard Declan speak, or was he imagining it as he did Padma's presence? Several seconds passed, but Declan remained silent. Running a hand through his own thick, dark hair, Theo headed for his bedroom to experience his own first sleep, as a father.

/**/

Hermione rose early on Sunday after being awakened by an owl tapping at the window. Gloria had sent an Owl inquiring if she could stop by the flat with brunch makings. With Draco gone, Hermione was glad to have company and had replied in the affirmative.

Gloria arrived at 11:30 with a shrunken bundle which turned into a huge spread once brought back to size.

"Merlin Gloria!" Hermione had exclaimed. "Have you left anything on the shop shelves? This is enough to feed an army. You've done the shopping, so I'll set up and serve."

Gloria smiled at her boss as she removed the covers from the dishes. "Nonsense. We'll both set and serve. Perhaps I did over shop, but we're two, strong, hungry girls who'll make fast work of it all. Let's sit down. I want to explain about last night."

Hermione stopped in mid chew feeling as though she should have known there was something more to this visit than just brunch. "What about last night Gloria? There isn't anything to explain. I extended an invitation not a summons."

"I understand that Hermione. Maybe explain wasn't quite the right word. What I'm actually looking for is input."

Through a witch's insight, Hermione knew immediately what the input would be about. Terry Boot was going off the reservation once again.

"Alright Gloria. How can I help?"

Gloria danced around the subject a bit before getting into the gist of it. It seemed Terry had been hot on her tail vaguely flirting and sending strange signals. Because she found Terry interesting, she had accepted his invitation to go out for dinner. However, in retrospect, was wondering if she had put herself in a compromising position.

Hermione listened while silently fuming over Terry's behavior. Gloria wasn't going to like her answer because she and Terry had already broken the first rule at Granger & Associates, no fraternization between staff members. After that, she could offer advice, but Gloria and Terry were two adults who had the right to do as they wished outside of work. The word tosser came to mind when Hermione thought about Terry, but she couldn't remember him ever being dishonest. The one missing piece was the status of Terry's relationship with Della. If the relationship was over, the only issue was two employees dating each other without making full disclosure at the start of the relationship.

Hermione spoke frankly, offering Gloria one friendly caution. Before moving forward, she should make sure Terry was single.

"Of course he's single," Gloria replied somewhat impudently. "Why would he approach me in this manner if he wasn't? Please give me some credit Hermione."

Ignoring Gloria's somewhat cross reply, Hermione answered. "So Terry has told you he and Della are no longer together?"

Gloria took a deep breath hesitant to admit Terry hadn't come out and said as much. The fault, if there was any, might lay with her. She had assumed.

Hermione waited.

"Bloody hell! I'm supposed to be the next great thing in prosecuting and I can't even tell when a man is trying to have a go at me. What the fuck does that say about me?"

"Listen Gloria," said Hermione reaching out for Gloria's hand. "I've known Terry for ages. He has done a few unsavory things, but I don't think he'd put you in an embarrassing position. If you are interested in him, ask the blunt questions. If his answers are satisfactory, and you want to move forward as a couple, make my office your first stop. We'll figure things out from there."

Gloria nodded and began to clean up, but Hermione stopped her. "You don't have to clean up. I'm on my own today, so I'll have plenty of time between nibbles to put everything away."

"Alright then. I guess I'll be on my way. I'd like to get things between Terry and I straightened out before tomorrow. Thanks for your time boss. In case this all goes sideways, I'm quite thankful I didn't let Terry get to where he wanted to be last night. I'll see you in the morning."

Although it was a serious situation, Hermione had a giggle when she thought about Terry standing about with his dick hanging out. Then she giggled even more loudly. She'd been in that position, saw that and it hadn't been that impressive.

/*/

Draco slept in on Sunday. In the early afternoon, Missy popped up at Draco's door to inform him of his parents return. They had been told he was in the Manor and had sent her with a message.

"Mr. Lucius and Miss Cissy saying they is glad you're here. They want to get settled and will be seeing you before dinner."

"Thank you," replied a groggy Draco. "Please bring me eggs, sausage, buttered toast and tea."

"Right away Mr. Draco. I be back in a flash."

Still a bit perturbed over his interaction with Severus, Draco spent a few minutes sitting on the side of the bed taking deep breaths, head bent low and arms clasped behind his neck before going to the bathroom for a shower. As the warm water beat down on him, Draco realized he should put certain matters out of his mind for the moment. If there was anything his father could sniff out, it was weakness and uncertainty, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of any probing questions.

After his shower and late breakfast/brunch, Draco went down to the study to make sure everything was in order for the meeting he knew was coming. His father was sure to want reports on all that had been done in his absence. He needed to be ready.

/*/

Although Draco knew he hadn't overlooked anything, he went through everything before leaving a meticulous pile in the middle of the desk. Draco was still sitting when Lucius came striding through the door with his hand outstretched, but rose immediately to accept his father's handshake.

"Good to see you son. Your mother will be down soon. I expect that neat looking pile in the middle of my desk is meant for me. I appreciate your diligence. Anything I should know right off the top."

For better or for worse, Draco admired his father. At this point in his life, he didn't agree with all his beliefs, but he admired the man.

"Good to see you as well father. The pile is yours sir. Most of it is documents which only called for automatic renewal. However, I did have to make several small decisions which I have clearly noted. I'd ask about your holiday, however, you and mother have returned three weeks early which suggests I should err on the side of caution and refrain from asking."

A rare smile broke out on Lucius' face. "Nothing to worry about on that front Draco. Your mother and I had a lovely time. The fact is, I have returned early because there are matters I am anxious to discuss with Severus."

Draco shifted slightly, hoping his name wouldn't come up in that conversation.

Lucius sat down behind his desk and began to browse through the pile as he continued speaking.

"For your information, I plan to make a sizeable investment in Severus' telecommunications project. I believe electronic communication, especially the portable kind, will be as big in the magical world as they are in the muggle world. I'd like you to think about doing the same. Build for your future. Speaking of the future, I understand you've met someone."

Draco didn't want to get into this now. Not when he was having doubts, and not when his father started the conversation with, I understand you've met _someone_ when he knew exactly who Draco was dating.

"If you don't mind father, I'd rather not discuss the state of my love life at this time."

Lucius gave Draco a hard stare before uttering a cynical remark. "Sounds to me as though whatever was going on is over. Good. There are plenty of pureblood witches out there who would jump at the chance to be on your arm."

Draco responded emphatically. "It's not over father. I just don't care to discuss it. I'm glad you had a good holiday. I'm going to excuse myself right now. I'll see you and mother at dinner."

"As you wish Draco. We'll see you at dinner. You might want to think over what I said about pureblood witches. You may have your fun, but when it comes time to marry and settle down, I suggest you choose wisely. Our bloodline must….."

"Thank you for your advice father," Draco replied, cutting across Lucius. "I will settle down and marry the witch I love. No matter her blood status."

/*/

Lucius remained at his desk in a pensive mood. Times and mores had changed so much. It used to be that a pureblood father wouldn't even have to have a discussion such as this with his son. It was a given the son wouldn't entertain any witch who's blood wasn't of the purest quality. But now….

Narcissa entered the room with a puzzled look on her face. "Lucius love. Where is Draco? I thought he'd at least want to greet his mother."

"Ah! Your son was here, but I believe my advice on his dating preferences drove him to leave the room."

"For Merlin' sake Lucius. Couldn't you have given Draco a day before browbeating him over his choice of dates? I don't like to think we might end up with a low blood witch for a daughter-in-law either, but they are barely in a relationship. Not to be indelicate, but the girl probably fulfills his baser needs. Draco will regain his senses when it comes to choosing a bride. If he doesn't, we'll have to live with whomever he chooses, or lose him forever."

Lucius didn't like what Narcissa was saying. She was making too much sense, and it irritated him.

"Enough talk," he growled. "I will not lose my son, and he will make a proper marriage."

Narcissa didn't take kindly to Lucius growling at her. "I'm your wife Lucius. I've done nothing to deserve that tone. As far as whom Draco chooses to marry, that will be up to him, not you. Since you've obviously upset our son, I'll have Elder call him to my sitting room where he and his mother can visit in peace."

Lucius watched Narcissa flounce out of the room not really understanding why she was so upset. He'd spoken nothing but the truth. Perhaps he was holding on too tightly to the old beliefs, but as a father, that was his right. Draco would fall in line. He had to.

/*/

Narcissa sent Elder up to Draco's quarters, but the house elf returned with the message that Draco would see her at dinner.

Narcissa was raging inside at Lucius as she made her way back their quarters. He was home all of four hours and had already gotten into a battle with their son. She'd already had enough of her husband's overbearing manner during their holiday. At home, she wanted, no expected, a respite from the bull shite Lucius put forth to impress his pureblood friends.

/*/

In spite of what Draco expected, dinner around the Malfoy table was a pleasant affair. His father was affable while his mother was solicitous with her indirect questions about his personal life. Draco realized his father was in such an affable mood because he expected his wife to elicit every answer he wanted from their son, which didn't happen. Draco skillfully turned the conversation away from himself back to his mother. It was probably during dessert that Narcissa realized she hadn't uncovered any pertinent information about her son's love life.

After dinner, Draco kissed his mother on the cheek, shook hands with his father and excused himself citing his need to return home.

Aggravated that Narcissa hadn't been able to confirm the fact Draco was seriously dating Hermione Granger, Lucius asked sharply. "Return home, or return to that girl?"

To keep the anger out of his voice, Draco took a deep breath before answering. "Both father," he replied, turning to look directly at Lucius. "And she's not that girl. You know perfectly well her name is Hermione. Dinner was lovely. Good night."

Throwing his napkin down on the table, Lucius stood. He had achieved his goal. "First of all Draco, watch your tone. Secondly, how hard is it to admit you are dating Hermione Granger?"

"Well father, you have your confirmation. Should Hermione expect an invitation to the Manor? I'm sure she'd be amenable to meeting you in the drawing room."

"Draco!" Shouted Narcissa also jumping up from the table.

"Remain calm Narcissa," Lucius snapped. "Our son forgets himself, but I understand his animosity. It must be hard for him to admit he stood passively by while Bellatrix tortured his future girl friend."

Draco agonized over the response his ill chosen words had caused.

"Please stop. The both of you." Narcissa shouted, close to tears. "How dare you invoke my sister's name Lucius, and how dare you bring up such a painful part of our history Draco? We will not speak of such things. You are father and son. Act like it. Apologize to your father Draco. Now!"

As the anger drained from his body, Draco knew he'd gone too far. His thoughtless remarks had been way out of line. He was lucky his father hadn't hexed him. He owed both his father and mother an apology.

Father and son faced each other across the room, each breathing as though he'd just competed in some relay race. Draco spoke.

"You're right mother. My remarks were vile and unnecessary. My apologies to you and father. Have a good evening."

Draco headed for the door instead of back to his wing wanting nothing more than to get away from his father. However, Lucius had other ideas.

"I accept your apology, but I would like a private word in my study." He said, walking away without looking back.

Draco made a move to follow his father, but not before Narcissa reached out a hand as though imploring him to mind his words and be respectful.

Draco automatically responded to his mother's unspoken entreaty. "Don't worry mother. My remarks were crass and beneath me. There won't be any repeat performance. This is my father's house. There's no room here for yesterday's truths. Excuse me."

/*/

Draco entered the study expecting to be met with his father's pompous vitriol. Instead, he was greeted by a calm man who uttered a few sentences. "I didn't want your mother to hear what I have to say. Your comments were hurtful and inflammatory, as were mine. I would like to clear the air. Remarks made today have no place in this Manor. I am a stubborn wizard who once found it impossible to let go of old behaviors. However, in this post war world, I am striving to become a different person. With your help, I'll do just that. I understand why Miss Granger wouldn't step foot here. I want you to know I'm not adverse to meeting Hermione wherever you and she deem acceptable."

"Thank you father. I know you are not one for apologies," Draco replied stiffly. "I appreciate the position you are taking. As a potential investor in Severus' project, there's a good probability you and Hermione will have the opportunity to meet. Have a good evening."

/*/

His mother was nowhere to be found when Draco left the study which allowed him to Apparate away without an additional discussion. As he landed in Hermione's flat, it did cross his mind that he'd gotten through one battle just to walk into the next even as Hermione called out.

"You're back. I thought you might have decided to go straight to the house."

Draco let out an irritated sigh wondering what part of, I'll be back to the flat Sunday evening, she hadn't understood.


	45. Chapter 45

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 44**

Draco made a move to follow his father, but not before Narcissa reached out a hand as though imploring him to mind his words and be respectful.

Draco automatically responded to his mother's unspoken entreaty. "Don't worry mother. My remarks were crass and beneath me. There won't be any repeat performance. This is my father's house. There's no room here for yesterday's truths. Excuse me."

/*/

Draco entered the study expecting to be met with his father's pompous vitriol. Instead, he was greeted by a calm man who uttered a few sentences. "I didn't want your mother to hear what I have to say. Your comments were hurtful and inflammatory, as were mine. I would like to clear the air. Remarks made today have no place in this Manor. I am a stubborn wizard who once found it impossible to let go of old behaviors. However, in this post war world, I am striving to become a different person. With your help, I'll do just that. I understand why Miss Granger wouldn't step foot here. I want you to know I'm not adverse to meeting Hermione wherever you and she deem acceptable."

"Thank you father. I know you are not one for apologies," Draco replied stiffly. "I appreciate the position you are taking. As a potential investor in Severus' project, there's a good probability you and Hermione will have the opportunity to meet. Have a good evening."

/*/

His mother was nowhere to be found when Draco left the study which allowed him to Apparate away without an additional discussion. As he landed in Hermione's flat, it did cross his mind that he'd gotten through one battle just to walk into the next even as Hermione called out.

"You're back. I thought you might have decided to go straight to the house."

Draco let out an irritated sigh wondering what part of, I'll be back to the flat Sunday evening, she hadn't understood.

 **/** /

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 45**

"Yes, I'm back, and a bit unsettled." Draco answered easily. "What did you accomplish in our time apart? Anything interesting?"

Hermione thought Draco's attitude was a bit off, but she chose to ignore it as she explained the goings on of the last twenty four hours.

Draco listened quietly while Hermione explained what she called her mundane Saturday and interesting Sunday morning remaining aloof as she told her story.

Hermione was surprised Draco didn't find her narrative as humorous as she had. "Is there something wrong Draco? I thought you of all people would find it funny that Terry…"

Draco shrugged. "You might want to keep bringing up his name, but I'm not interested in anything Terry Boot does. I'm long past that."

Hermione felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. Wasn't Draco the one who had gone toe to toe with Terry in this very room? She began to feel as though something happened during his visit to Malfoy Manor to upset him.

"Is there something wrong Draco?" She asked. "You seem out of sorts. You left here in the best of spirits, now…"

So it begins, he thought. "I'm still in good spirits Hermione. I just don't feel all that chuffed over something Boot the buffoon has done or is doing. Forgive me."

Hermione sat there flummoxed by Draco's response. One day had changed, or seemed to have changed his opinion about Terry. She was trying to remain calm, but Draco was getting on her last nerve with his attitude.

"Alright," huffed Hermione, trying to keep things low key. "Enough about my Saturday and Sunday. How was your time with the family?" She asked, emphasizing the words, the family. "What happened to put you in this shite mood?"

Draco tried to remain calm as well. If they were going to talk, he didn't want either of them to start off on the wrong foot. "I'm not in a shite mood Hermione. The visit with my parents went well. They had a lovely holiday."

Draco wasn't behaving as she thought he should, and his attitude as well as his answers were infuriating her. He was acting like an arse.

"That's wonderful," Hermione snapped sarcastically, raising her voice. "Your parents had a lovely holiday. Why the attitude? Are you now having second thoughts about dating a muggleborn? I'm sure your parents…."

Draco responded in a raised voice. "For fucks sake Hermione. Where did that question come from? Please don't presume to know what I discussed with my parents. I came here in less than a talkative mood, so you immediately take it as some conspiracy. Get a hold of yourself. Because you think it, does not make it so."

Hermione felt as though Draco was being dismissive and argumentative. Instead of trying to calm the situation, Hermione went into hyper-drive, and began shouting. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me like I'm shite under your shoes. I'll get a hold of myself when I'm damn good and ready. You're acting like a bloody prick, and I won't stand for it."

Still a bit weary after the harsh words spoken between him and his father, Draco made a decision. Shaking his head, he put his half full glass down on the table determined not to apologize for anything. "You're upset. Why don't we talk tomorrow? Rather than sit here and argue, there are things I could be doing at home."

A distraught Hermione watched Draco walk out thinking this was not the way she had pictured their night going. Draco was being a complete arse, and she was not going to let him get away with it. Pulling on a long sleeved jumper, Hermione left the flat close on Draco's heels. He wasn't going to speak to her like that then walk away. She intended to sort his arse out good and proper.

/*/

Esther, Theo, Conor and Declan were in the midst of brunch when a slightly disoriented Mick appeared in the doorway. "Conor. I need to see you for a moment."

With a wink at Theo, Conor slapped his brother on the shoulder as he followed him out of the room.

"Uncle Mick has imbibed a little too much, but Uncle Conor will get him straightened out," offered Declan without looking up from his plate.

Esther glanced at Theo to check what he thought about all this, and was surprised to find a blank look on her nephew's face. Picking up her fork, Esther continued with the meal. If Mick's condition and Declan's statement didn't bother Theo, it didn't bother her.

Again without looking up from his plate, Declan spoke into the silence declaring there was nothing to worry about. Uncle Mick had been much worse in the past.

"Enough Declan. Mick's state has nothing to do with you. Conor will work it out."

"Yes, father. It's just that I'm used to it is all. My grandmum taught me what to do if Conor wasn't around."

"I said enough Declan, and that's what I mean. What you had to do in the past is not something you will have to do in this house. Finish your food."

"Yes father."

Esther couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure what Declan meant by being taught what to do when Conor wasn't around, so she asked. "Am I to understand that your grandmum taught you spells?"

"She did," answered Declan. "Since I was six. I'm a bit ahead of my age."

While Esther tried not to show her wariness, Theo noticed a distinct tremble in both her hands. However, before he could comment, Conor and Mick came back to take a place at the table. Mick seemed contrite as he sort of apologized to the table at large.

"Don't know what I'd do without my family. Sometimes I don't know my own limits. Lovely table. The food looks delicious."

With that semi apology, the conversation around the table picked up with neither Theo nor Esther wanting Mick to go into details. Whatever was left unsaid, Esther and Theo were thinking along the same lines. Grown wizards could do whatever they liked, but seven year old Declan needed a talking to.

/*/

After brunch, Mick and Conor set about getting themselves ready to get back to their respective jobs. Theo noticed Declan seemed to be getting more maudlin as the hours ticked by. He could call Declan aside and try to reassure him, but he didn't. This was the reality. Mick and Conor were leaving to get on with their lives, and he would remain in London. Nothing he could say would change the outcome.

Although he wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, Theo watched his son go from one uncle's room to the other, as did Esther. When the uncle's were all packed, they held a short consultation with Theo asking if they could have a bit of personal time with Declan.

"Of course. You haven't stopped being his uncles because he's found his father. Have at it. Feel free to use the study." Theo replied graciously.

/*/

Mick and Conor spoke to Declan for just under an hour. When the three exited the study, Declan was as red as a beet which alarmed Theo to the extent he called Declan to his side while asking for an explanation from the uncles.

"What have you said to a seven year old that would put him in such a state?" Theo asked as he ran his wand up and down Declan finding residues of miscast magic.

"Calm down Theo. Neither Mick nor myself would ever do anything to bring harm to Declan. He became overly emotional and let loose some accidental magic, but we have everything sorted. Right Declan?"

"Yes uncle." Declan responded tearfully. "Everything has been sorted. As Uncle Conor stated, I became overly emotional. I mean you no disrespect father, Aunt Esther."

Theo grabbed his son pulling him into a tight hug. "I understand Declan. Separating from what you've always known will be hard, but the uncles will always only be an International Owl away. Our home is their home. You, Aunt Esther, Cely and I will work it all out. Right now, I need you to calm down. Okay?"

"No worries father. I'm calm. I'll miss my uncles, but I know I'll be fine with you. I'm sorry to have made a fuss."

Conor and Mick were emotional as well. They were leaving their boy. Their mum was gone, now so was their boy. Their family was breaking up.

Mick was first to speak. "My jobs have always kept me on the run, but I promise to notify you where I am."

Conor who stood by nodding his head also promised to let Declan know where he was. Both uncles promised to visit, maybe not at the same time, but they would visit.

Declan let out a big sigh. "I know you won't forget me uncles. I promise to make you, grandmum and my father proud. I look forward to your visits. Now go out there and make me proud of you. Like grandmum was fond of saying, it might be time for you two to start thinking about settling down."

Conor and Mick laughed. It was as though Declan was channeling their mum.

/*/

The house was quiet after Conor and Mick left. Declan had gone to his rooms, and was quietly studying Theo's old copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ Esther went to Declan's room just to watch him, but found herself fielding questions from the inquisitive child.

Esther answered a few questions before realizing it was Theo who should be conversing with her….. his son. Just as she was about to excuse herself from the room, Esther looked over to see Theo leaning against the doorjamb.

"Thank you for sitting in with Declan, but I'll take it from here. There are things he and I need to discuss man to man. Please have Cely bring in a fruit and vegetable platter."

Declan chose that moment to glance up at Theo with an angelic look on his face. "Fruit is my favorite father. It will go well with our man to man talk."

Theo reached out to rub Declan's thick head of hair. "This man to man talk may not be what you expect."

Raising his eyes from the book once again, Declan searched Theo's face as if trying to decipher something. Evidently satisfied with what he'd seen in his father's face, Declan gave a soft reply.

"I'm a strong wizard father. I can take it."

"Of that I have no doubt son. Why don't you wash up and get into your pajamas before Cely brings our platter? … Declan?"

"Yes father."

"No magic. You'll have plenty of time for that down the road. I wouldn't want law enforcement to come arrest you before you've had two sleeps in your new home."

Declan smiled at his father as he closed the book. "I know you're having me on father. Law enforcement doesn't arrest children, especially not a seven year old child living in a magical household miles away from the nearest muggle. It's right there in the book."

Theo shook his head as he watched the bathroom door close behind Declan. He had a very intelligent and perceptive son. Theo sat there hoping that the strength and power his son was showing wasn't something he'd inherited from his despicable sperm donor.

/*/

Cely arrived with the fruit and vegetable platter before Declan returned from the bathroom, so Theo helped himself, and was enjoying a lovely slice of apple when Declan came back through.

Grabbing a nice, red slice of strawberry, Declan faced his father. "I don't think grandmum knew it was against the rules to teach me magic. Even though I'm now down to attend Hogwarts when I come of school age, that was not what grandmum had planned. She specifically told me that any schooling would be done by her and her alone. I miss her a lot you know. I miss our lessons."

Declan's words surprised Theo. He hadn't ever heard of any magical child who wasn't required to attend school at age eleven, and answered accordingly.

"Well son, that might have been the plan while you lived in Ireland, however, that's not what we do in England. Every child except squib children must show up to Hogwarts at age eleven unless there is some very important reason such as illness that keeps him away. Not sending their child to school would get the parents into hot water with the Ministry. That's why it was so important for us to get your paperwork in order. What I really wanted to discuss was your use of magic whether accidental or intentional. We are a magical household, so, as you've read, your use of magic won't register with the Ministry. However, you may never use magic outside of this house, especially in the vicinity of muggles. That's the rule and the law. Do you understand?"

Declan popped a piece of celery into his mouth, properly chewing it before responding to his father. "I understand completely father. I will be cautious."

"That's all I ask son. Sometime next week, we'll sit down so you can share the spells and such you've been taught. That wasn't too bad for our first man to man talk."

"No sir," replied Declan solemnly. "It wasn't. I look forward to showing you what I know… Father?

"Yes Declan?"

"Aunt Esther mentioned she will be returning to her own house fairly soon. She's a very quiet witch, but I'll miss her. She treats me well."

Theo paused. How ironic. After all was said and done, Esther hadn't turned into a vomiting, mass of nerves around Declan. In fact, mother and son seemed to be quite comfortable with each other. While their easy interactions were a good thing, Theo knew he wouldn't change a thing regarding what he'd done for Declan.

"That's true. Your aunt will be returning to her own home by the end of next week. She was here to help me get you off to a good start. No worries though lad. You'll be able to visit, and more than likely, there'll be times you and Cely will have to spend time there."

"That would be fine father. Does she have books? If not, I'll bring mine. If Aunt Esther doesn't have fruit bits, I'll bring those as well."

Theo smiled at his quick thinking son. Raising him was going to be a delight as well as a challenge.

From there, father and son sat in companionable silence making quick work of the remaining fruit and vegetables.

/*/

Ginny Weasley was a bit fed up with her wizard. They had planned a romantic weekend exempt of stress. However, that plan had gone out the window Friday afternoon when an Automated Ministry Patronus landed in front of Blaise informing him that Brian Ross had suffered a non-life threatening injury while on duty. The weekend had gone downhill from there. Not immediately, but little by little.

Blaise had raised hell when he found out the circumstances of the injury, but remained somewhat sociable. In fact, Friday evening had been pleasant. Blaise had done a bit of growling over Donald and Draco's stupidity, but that was all. However, by Saturday afternoon he was plotting consequences for all three members of Team3. At one point, Ginny had to pull out the Weasley attitude to get Blaise back to a semblance of a boyfriend and not some ogre.

"Take it down a hair Blaise. Enough with the bull shite," Ginny had shouted angrily. "You're going on like Brian purposely got himself injured. You'll deal with it on Monday as you would any other cock up. This is supposed to be our weekend. Act like it."

Blaise tried to bluster for a minute, but one steely glance from Ginny made him adjust his attitude. Pulling Ginny down on the seat beside him, Blaise began playing with her hair which was a ploy that normally turned Ginny into a pile of putty. "You're right love. I'm ruining a lovely weekend. Forgive me."

With a swift shake of her long hair, Ginny gave Blaise a fierce scowl. "I'm not stupid Blaise, so don't try to finesse me. I don't want to hear another word about Brian, Donald, Draco or OTS until tomorrow as you walk out the door. What you have planned for tonight better be amazing, or I swear to Merlin you'll have to defend yourself against the business end of my wand."

Ginny's wild threat brought a smile to Blaise's face. "Is that the best threat you can come up with? It would be more meaningful if you threatened to hold back shags. That I couldn't deal with." He added suggestively, placing his fingers back in Ginny's hair. "For your edification, later this evening, we'll be taking a romantic, luxury, Red Moon Cruise around Skye and Lochalsh. I've reserved a suite so you can have the pleasure of shagging me on open waters. Now you may admit I'm a very thoughtful boyfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to admit that I am the epitome of the word boyfriend."

"You are the epitome of an exceptional boyfriend." Ginny squealed jumping into Blaise's lap. "I hope I have something suitable to wear. I want to look smashing for our luxury cruise."

"You'll look smashing in anything you put on. We need to be at the dock in two hours. I pretty much have everything ready. You might want to start checking on what you'll wear. You know how long that takes."

Ginny gave Blaise a slight pinch before heading to her temporary closet. "I'll overlook that comment since you've done an outstanding job arranging our night out. I'll be ready in no time."

/*/

As soon as Ginny was out of eyesight, Blaise began thinking about the shite that had gone on in his absence, admitting he was more disappointed than angry. He was gone less than twenty four hours and the second best team at OTS had thrown the rules by the wayside. The whole point of OTS agents going into the field as a team was to prevent circumstances such as Friday's mishap. He understood Donald making a shite decision, but Brian and Draco were professionals. They knew the rules were in place for a reason.

Blaise felt himself swelling up again. However, before he let himself get to a place where Ginny would notice, he summoned a whisky to help take the edge off. The drink obviously did the job, because when Ginny returned to the room, she was greeted by a very affable boyfriend.

/*/

Draco landed at the house feeling a bit relieved that his and Hermione's discussion hadn't devolved any farther than it had. However, knowing Hermione wasn't one to let anything go that didn't allow her the last word. He hadn't ruled out her need to shout it out.

And he was correct. A bare five minutes after he arrived home, Draco heard Hermione striding down the hall.

Draco was weary, but imagined himself ready for the rest of the _discussion_.

Without offering any kind of greeting or salutation, Hermione started right in. "What am I missing Draco? What gives you the right to walk out in the middle of a conversation? You owe me an apology."

Draco continued to unbutton his shirt. "It wasn't a conversation. The fact I didn't want to discuss Terry Boot obviously didn't sit well with you. You seemed intent on starting a row which didn't sit well with me. Yet, here you are shouting about rights. I, as do you, have the right to end any discussion we deem unproductive, and I don't feel as though I owe you an apology."

Hermione swallowed her first retort, but the subsequent words and actions weren't much better, or softer. Grabbing Draco by the arm, Hermione turned him so he was facing her. Her anger mounting by the second.

"That was quite a mouthful. Been taking lessons from Lucius, have you? What's the consensus? I'm a muggleborn so you can treat me any way you like? Like father, like son" she spat viciously. "I imagine your father has a lovely, pureblood witch lined up for you. Is that it? Is that what you don't want to discuss?"

Draco had had enough. Hermione had twisted everything around to her old fallback argument, his parents hated her and then some. She couldn't make a valid point on the one thing, so she had turned to a subject which was sure to elicit a compassionate and sympathetic response from him. Not this night. He was going to let her rant as long as she liked. Then they would talk.

And rant she did, going from one subject to the next apparently trying to find the subject which would annoy him enough to answer.

Draco had made a decision to have a rational discussion, and was sticking to it even though Hermione continued to make outrageous statements. Finally, when Hermione ran out of words and threatened to walk out on him, Draco responded.

"Before you leave, I have something to say. You've said a lot of crass things Hermione. Hopefully, they were just heat of the moment statements. Normally, if you went mad on me for one reason or another, I'd try to cajole you back to good spirits. Why is that? Why am I the one who must apologize or capitulate to keep the peace? Tonight I arrived at your flat in less than a stellar mood, which I assume is allowed in most relationships. Instead of understanding, I received a load of crap because you felt I wasn't replying as you thought I should. In addition, you expect me to apologize for something you initiated. This is a two way relationship Hermione, or it's supposed to be. When I'm wrong, I'll apologize, but I refuse to keep falling to my knees in order to keep you happy."

Hermione was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected a telling off. What she'd expected was what normally happened after an argument, solicitous overtures. Overtures that usually ended with her and Draco in a hot shag.

Hermione meant to respond in a snappy manner. However, when she finally found her voice, something entirely different came out. "Do you really think I'm that self centered?"

Any other time, Draco would have softened his stance. This Sunday night was different. He held his ground. "A bit, but I have to take some of the blame. I allowed us to get to this point by pandering to your whims and moods. I need you to recognize this because it stops here. And before you get back to accusing my parents of talking against you, let me assure you their feelings have nothing to do with what I'm saying. I've come to this conclusion on my own. If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't be with you, so let's work from there."

The anger had seeped out of Hermione as she listened to Draco state his case. She was strong willed and headstrong, but so was he. They were both at fault. Luckily, Hermione didn't voice her thoughts, because it was at that moment she realized he was right. He always gave in because she would pout, growl, frown, or stop speaking until he did.

"Do you want to break up?" Hermione asked haltingly.

Draco sighed. This was so like her to throw out a statement for shock value. Something that would make him run to her to contradict the statement. "Of course I don't want to break up Hermione." Draco replied firmly. "If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation. What I want is for you to know I will not be a doormat. If a doormat is what you want, perhaps you should break up with me."

This sentence gave Hermione pause. Breaking up with Draco was the last thing she wanted, but her strong will persisted. "I think you're placing too much of the blame on my shoulders. We're both culpable in this….."

With annoyance creeping into his voice, Draco brought his fist down hard on the arm of the couch. "Alright. What I'm hearing now is that I'm placing too much blame on you when I'm doing no such thing. I've admitted my part in this. It's time you admitted yours so we can move happily forward."

With a huge sigh, tantamount to losing a battle, Hermione told Draco she could see his point.

That was it for Draco. She could see his point. They had been going back and forth for almost an hour, and that was the best she could offer. She could see his point.

Disappointed over the dismal outcome of a conversation he'd hoped would put their relationship on the right track, Draco gave it up for the night.

"Alright love…"

Hermione heard Draco's sentiment and was relieved. He had obviously come around to her way of thinking.

However, Draco hadn't finished his sentence.

"….. Perhaps this is a subject we can finish addressing another time," he continued, taking the gracious way out. "I think we're both tired. Additionally, I want to be well rested. I have an important, early morning meeting with Blaise, during which, I'm sure he'll have some choice words for Donald and myself. It's a shower and bed for me."

Hermione stood up with Draco's words ringing in her ears. He hadn't come around to her way of thinking at all. He was simply tired of all the talk, as was she.

Glad their little discussion was over, Hermione headed to the bedroom where she undressed and settled down on her side of the bed to wait for her man.

/*/

The wait seemed neverending. Hermione found herself turning from side to side trying to find a comfortable position. When a still damp Draco finally stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he headed to the dresser for a fresh pair of pajamas.

Hermione's mind was so focused on getting Draco into bed, the implication of him coming to bed in pajamas didn't really register even though most nights they both slept in the nude. The question of why never crossed her mind. She and Draco had gone to bed after a spat numerous times, and worked it out through physical contact. When she climbed on top of him, or he climbed on top of her, all the worries faded away. Whatever argument there had been would dissipate completely after their first orgasm. In a few minutes, he would be moaning in pleasure, and things would be back to right.

/*/

Draco wasn't surprised to see Hermione in the bed even though he had hoped to sleep alone this one night. She could be relentless, especially after an exchange of words. The sex between them was fantastic, and when necessary she would use it as a powerful weapon in place of an actual apology or conversation. However, his chat with Severus had opened his eyes. He had been handling his witch all wrong. He had been complicit. When things were good, they were very good, but when they were shite, it was he who cuddled and cajoled until the smile was back on her face. Hermione had come to expect this, and didn't have any problem holding the relationship hostage until he caved.

As he slid into bed, Draco struggled with a few thoughts. He had spoken his piece tonight, but his words hadn't been well received, so he had two choices. He could pull Hermione on top of him and enjoy some great sex leaving his issue unresolved, or he could leave the two things separate, forego sex for the night then have another conversation Monday evening.

It would be difficult to lie beside the witch he craved without interacting, but he'd done it before. If he wanted Hermione to recognize how serious he was about having an equally shared relationship, he'd have to stop giving in.

Draco determined he wouldn't be an arse about it, but his decision was made. Sex would wait until after he and Hermione spoke and she conceded to more than just seeing his point.

/*/

Once Draco was in the bed, Hermione began running her hand up and down his inner thigh which was the first step of her foreplay. Hermione's touch normally inflamed him to where his dick stood up soldier straight, but tonight, neither his top nor bottom head was in the mood.

When Draco didn't respond to her ministrations, Hermione removed her hand, laid back on the pillow and began to spout off.

"If you didn't want me here, why not tell me to leave."

Normally, this is where he'd turn over, cuddle with her, murmur how sorry he was for making her feel unwanted then probably have sex. Tonight, he wasn't falling for it. Even though his stomach was churning over the position he'd taken, he wasn't going to act the arse, but neither was he going to play into her hands. Without turning, Draco answered with a yawn.

"We sleep together seven days a week. Why would you suddenly think I don't want you here? I'm just tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione laid there frowning and scowling wondering what was going on. Still unable to comprehend that a few soft words from her would have prevented the confrontation, her mind went into overdrive. At one point, Draco's words about equal footing passed through her head but were immediately discarded as she found them to be untrue. She knew how to apologize when she was wrong. It wasn't her fault she was seldom wrong.

By the time Hermione dropped off to sleep, she had just about convinced herself that Draco couldn't get hard for her and was treating her coolly because he'd been with another witch.

Already fast asleep, Draco didn't have any inkling of the shite storm brewing in Hermione's head….

….. but he would learn soon enough.


	46. Chapter 46

**Previously on Returning To His Roots: Chapter 45**

Once Draco was in the bed, Hermione began running her hand up and down his inner thigh which was the first step of her foreplay. Hermione's touch normally inflamed him to where his dick stood up soldier straight, but tonight, neither his top nor bottom head was in the mood.

When Draco didn't respond to her ministrations, Hermione removed her hand, laid back on the pillow and began to spout off.

"If you didn't want me here, why not tell me to leave."

Normally, this is where he'd turn over, cuddle with her, murmur how sorry he was for making her feel unwanted then probably have sex. Tonight, he wasn't falling for it. Even though his stomach was churning over the position he'd taken, he wasn't going to act the arse, but neither was he going to play into her hands. Without turning, Draco answered with a yawn.

"We sleep together seven days a week. Why would you suddenly think I don't want you here? I'm just tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione laid there frowning and scowling wondering what was going on. Still unable to comprehend that a few soft words from her would have prevented the confrontation, her mind went into overdrive. At one point, Draco's words about equal footing passed through her head but were immediately discarded as she found them to be untrue. She knew how to apologize when she was wrong. It wasn't her fault she was seldom wrong.

By the time Hermione dropped off to sleep, she had just about convinced herself that Draco couldn't get hard for her and was treating her coolly because he'd been with another witch.

Already fast asleep, Draco didn't have any inkling of the shite storm brewing in Hermione's head….

….. but he would learn soon enough.

/ **/** /

 _ **So sorry for the long delay between chapters. RL can sometimes be foreboding.**_

 **Returning To His Roots: Chapter 46**

 **/**/**

Hermione was up very early Monday morning. By 6:00, she had showered, dressed and had a bite of toast. By 6:30, Draco was up and in the shower. Hermione didn't wait around for him to get out. Instead, she walked over to the bathroom door to wish him a pleasant day. By the time Draco finished his shower, Hermione had been gone for a good ten minutes.

Draco who hadn't heard Hermione over the running shower grimaced as he checked the entire house to find her gone.

After realizing he was alone, Draco felt a small knot begin to form in the pit of his stomach. He had upset Hermione. Until they got things straightened out, he would suffer the consequences.

Draco would have dwelled on the matter until it was time to leave for work, but the thought of OTS immediately reminded him that his mentor, friend and boss would be coming through the office like a hurricane. Reminding himself of the telling off he and Donald were sure to receive, Draco hurriedly dressed and got himself to the Ministry to take his medicine.

/*/

When Hermione arrived at her flat, she was well into a foul mood. In her mind, Draco had treated her poorly, and she didn't like it. Going on about always giving in to her. Where had that come from? They were in a relationship for fucks sake. There would be times each of them would be at fault. He hadn't ever minded giving in to her in the past. His little snit had to be about something else.

As Draco had pointed out the previous evening, Hermione again fell back on the point which irritated her most, the attitude of his parents. Even though Draco hadn't ever acknowledged that his parents spoke of her disparagingly, or at all, Hermione was sure something had been said during the visit to set him on edge.

/*/

The foul mood continued to envelop Hermione as she dressed for work, and hadn't dissipated by the time she reached her desk. Hermione knew it was time to reassess her attitude after snapping at Walter King who only stopped in to wish her a good morning and discuss a few concerns. A surprised Walter had begun to back slowly away from Hermione's door when she beckoned him back with a much more professional tone.

"Come in and have a seat Walter. How are things going? I mean other than facing an ogre of a boss first thing Monday morning."

Walter smiled. "I'm used to it." He replied without realizing how his words must sound. "What I meant was," he stammered, trying to soften his reply. "You've always been quite firm."

"Yes, I have been that," answered Hermione, moving a few pieces of paper around. "Now that we have the Monday morning drivel out of the way. What can I do for you?"

Walter wasn't sure he wanted to discuss what he'd stopped by to discuss. Today did not seem like the day to get a positive answer to the inquiry he'd made over a week ago, but he had Hermione's attention so he felt he should just go for it.

The conversation was quick as was the answer Walter received from Hermione. After sharing his plans, Hermione agreed he would be allowed the last hour off on Wednesdays and Thursdays to pursue his studies as long as his duties were covered.

Walter had waited a nerve wracking week for this answer and was chuffed. The Head of Magical Transportation had spoken to him about a position in the department once he had studied up a bit. Walter didn't want to leave Granger &Associates short of help, but nether did he want to remain in a position that couldn't offer him any opportunities to advance.

Hermione wasn't at all insulted that Walter wanted to move on. In fact, she was pleased with his ambitious nature. Her only caveat was he give her as much advance notice as possible before committing to another position.

Walter shook Hermione's hand as though sealing a deal then stood before her giving assurances he would never leave the company short handed. "Thank you so much for this chance Hermione. I appreciate your support."

Before leaving the office, Walter also mentioned several things that would make his current position a bit more interesting. Perhaps it was her state of mind, or feelings of unrest, but whatever it was, Hermione listened.

"I'll see what can be done Walter. Thank you for the suggestions."

/*/

"Another thing to further upset the balance of my life." Hermione mumbled to herself as she pulled the small pile of cases in front of her.

Hermione was three pages into the first case file before the magnitude of what she had mumbled sunk in. No matter what she had said to Walter, she was taking his opportunity as a personal affront which was ludicrous. Then Draco's words suddenly popped into her mind. _It isn't always about you Hermione_. Leaning back in her chair, Hermione admitted, it wasn't always about her, but she often made the situation all about her.

Hermione couldn't concentrate on the cases in front of her. A simple conversation with a staff member had made her realize what Draco could not. She could be a bit overbearing, but not to the point where their relationship had become lopsided. That was so untrue. However, the outrage she had felt the previous night and this morning had dissipated. The ugly thoughts about the Malfoys and Draco having another witch had been relegated to the back of her mind. For several seconds, a hot wave of embarrassment flowed through her as she recalled the words she had thrown at Draco. The truth was the light. She had acted like a petty bitch for no other reason than Draco hadn't acted as she thought he should. The sad part about it, if she had not spoken to Walter, she would have walked around with a deep pout until Draco babied her back into a good mood. She _was_ that spoiled witch who expected concessions.

/*/

Before Hermione could figure out her next step, Terry and Gloria appeared at her door asking to have a quick word. From the look on their faces, Hermione concluded they had had their talk and were there to disclose.

"Good morning," said Hermione, beckoning them in with her hand. "Come in and close the door."

Gloria sat, but Terry remained standing. "I'll make a long story short so as not to take up too much of your time."

"We'll," added Gloria.

Both Terry and Hermione glanced at the slightly red in the face witch.

"We'll what?" Questioned Hermione.

" _We'll_ make a long story short so as not to take up too much of your time."

Although she shouldn't be, Hermione was a little annoyed by the word game. "Listen. It's Monday, and not a very good Monday, so please get to the point."

They were there to disclose their relationship not to get on the wrong side of their boss.

"Alright then." Terry replied glancing at Gloria. "Gloria and I are here to disclose our relationship, and assure you we are well aware of the rules about fraternizing on company time."

Unwilling to let their declaration fall exclusively to Terry, Gloria added her comments. "Terry and I have already spoken to Justin. It is understood that Terry cannot oversee my cases, or take any disciplinary action against me. We'll leave that to Justin or yourself. It will be business as usual. Nothing else needs to change."

Hermione smiled as she congratulated her prosecutors. "Well done. Thank you for being so forthright. That's one less thing I can be blindsided about. If there are any other changes to be made because of your relationship, I'll trust you to make them as I'll trust you to keep your personal business out of the office. Believe me. If there are problems, one of you will find yourself out of a position.

"Understood," Terry and Gloria replied in unison on their way out the door.

/*/

While Hermione was dealing with her staff issues, Draco and Donald were dealing with their irate boss. Blaise had not pulled any punches which hadn't surprised either of the two wizards. Blaise was on fire. They had fucked up, and it was their time to face the music.

"Your lapse of judgment has filtered through the entire department leaving me no choice other than to set reprimands. I will not be seen as showing favoritism." Blaise growled as he handed Draco and Donald a one page disposition. "The rules you chose to ignore are clear. Therefore, I will take the steps outlined on the sheet I've just handed you. For the next two weeks, Team3 will not take on any cases of their own. You will be assigned to in house follow up for the other teams. You all want to behave like nitwits, that's how you'll be treated. Draco, you will Rick Walters and his team. Donald, you will assist Harry and his team. Brian will take care of the day to day of Team3 when he is judged well enough to return to work. At the end of your two week interruption of duty, the three of you will be required to work as many hours as is necessary to get your team back to normal.

"I'm disappointed in the entire team. Friendship and camaraderie aside, I suggest the three of you decide if this position is where you really want to be. I'm sure there are jobs in this very Ministry which allow employees to do as they wish. It's just not this department. Think about what I've said. Every agent in this department was brought on board by my word. I won't allow anyone to run down my name. Think about your future gents. If anything like this happens again, you'll all be out without any further discussion."

/*/

Draco and Donald sat immobile for ten minutes after Blaise left the room. Donald was actually petrified. He had worked hard to get into this position and was not going to give it up willingly.

Neither Draco nor Donald was happy about the telling off they'd received, or their Friday faux pas that had caused it. Their simple circumvention of the rules had allowed Brian to get injured. Their intention to get finished early had backfired, there was nothing to do but deal with it.

/*/

Draco and Donald gathered up their OTS kits and headed to their assigned teams where each team leader was waiting to make an example of them.

Rick Walters assigned Draco the most menial of tasks without so much as a facial tic. Harry did the same for Donald.

Draco and Donald felt certain they wouldn't be able to hold out for two weeks while Blaise, Harry and Rick laughingly placed bets about how long it would take Draco to pull one of those Malfoy moves.

Knowing his best mate, Blaise was sure Draco would be in his office at the crack of dawn growling over the state of things, even though he knew he was wrong. That was the Malfoy way.

Blaise couldn't wait to put Draco properly in his place… again.

/*/

Draco was going through the minutia Rick had assigned to him when his thoughts turned to Hermione, his witch, his woman. They could argue over the slightest thing. Draco knew this. As his fingers sorted the case file pages, Draco thought about the things he should say to Hermione when they next spoke. He was convinced he'd lost his own sense of self in their relationship, so there were still issues that needed to be sorted.

Draco knew he was about to do exactly what he'd promised himself he wouldn't do, coddle Hermione. Then again, it really wouldn't be coddling, if at the end of the conversation, he and Hermione had reached a reasonable understanding.

Setting his work aside for the moment, Draco scribbled a note to Hermione then stepped outside the OTS doors to send it off.

 _ **Private and personal: Hermione Granger**_

 _ **Granger and Associates**_

 _ **Top Level, Back Building.**_

With the message sent, Draco resumed working, wondering if Hermione would agree to his request. She had, after all, left the house that morning without a word. Perhaps she would refuse to meet until she felt vindicated.

Draco stretched his arms out in front of him, thinking how beneficial it would be for his dick if he and Hermione could reach a positive conclusion. However, Draco knew, for as much as he wanted and needed some loving comfort, Hermione needed to be right.

It was at that moment Draco realized he should remind Donald to check for their mail. If Hermione answered, he didn't want the reply laying around for ages waiting to be picked up, even though the answer might be one he'd rather not see.

Hurrying to the Team4 offices, Draco was happy to find Donald alone solemnly categorizing wands.

"Hello mate. Two hours in and I'm already bored as shite. What about you?"

"You needn't even ask Draco," replied Donald dryly with a very unmanly sigh. "I was bored before Blaise stopped all that bellowing. Is there something you need?"

Draco laughed at Donald's remarks, but stated his purpose. "I stopped over to remind you about the mail, but now that I'm here, I realize either of us can pick it up. Blaise was overly annoyed, but I'm sure he didn't mean for us to let everything to fall by the wayside. For the time being, I'll take care of the morning mail and leave mid-morning and afternoon mail for you. When Brian is back, he can do it all."

"Fine Draco. We wouldn't want something important to slip past us. I'm glad we cleared this up, because I had planned to make all three pick-ups and drop the bloody stacks on Blaise's desk."

"Good man." Draco replied. "If that's what you've planned, we'll stick with that. Give Blaise something more to bellow about. Please keep an eye out. I'm expecting an envelope from Hermione. Thanks. I'll be getting back to my big job over there at Team1. See you later mate."

With a huge grin plastered across his face, Donald agreed to look out for Draco's letter.

Draco headed straight back to his temporary desk knowing, even if Hermione was in the best of moods, which she wasn't, there wouldn't be a reply this soon. Shortly after returning to the desk, Hermione's response left his mind. Draco had become absorbed in inventory verification.

/*/

Hermione's foul mood dissipated for good when she received the note from Draco. He wanted to get together to get things sorted. As she read the message over for a second time, Hermione concurred. She wanted to have a discussion with her wizard which would hopefully lead to some exceptional sex. It was time to have a conversation which wouldn't end in animosity. Hermione sent a return note with a very short message.

 _ **I'll see you at 7.**_

 _/*/_

Severus was a bit aggravated, but in a state of anticipation as well. He had received a lengthy letter from Jean in which she had ticked off each and every reason why they should be together. The letter was so blunt, Severus couldn't keep from smiling. Jean had made salient points with which Severus couldn't disagree. In fact, now that his project had been presented and accepted, and that load of worry was off his mind, being with Jean didn't seem undesirable at all.

Severus leaned back in the chair visualizing the brilliant, sensual, sweat soaked witch lying beside him in his Oregon bed after an extremely intense round of sex. Jean was not only his equal when it came sex, but a formidable research partner as well.

/*/

A small smile played across Severus' mouth as he reached for a few sheets of paper and a pen. Jean would be so surprised. Not to hear from him as they had been corresponding, but at the content of this letter. He was inviting her to come to London for a brief stay as his primary researcher and sexual relief. If she found either or both positions acceptable, they could talk about making the change permanent.

Once the letter had been picked up by International Owl Services, Severus allowed himself five minutes to wonder if he'd done the right thing. After the fifth moment, all doubt was cast aside as the telecommunications master hurried to the shower to relieve the throbbing erection that had formed at the thought of Jean coming to climb back into his life and his bed.


End file.
